A Cinderella Story
by Everlasting Sapphire Blue
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Rin queda a merced de su malvada madrastra. Su vida transcurre bajo órdenes y obligaciones. Sin embargo, un joven artista llegará para llenarla de confusión... ¡Una Nueva Cenicienta al estilo Vocaloid!
1. ¿Una Nueva Cenicienta?

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I – ¿Una nueva Cenicienta?<strong>

Una llovizna caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, opacando la alegría de sus habitantes. Sin duda alguna, era un día bastante deprimente. Una pequeña rubia de 2 años derramaba lágrimas a montón, igualando la acción del oscuro cielo, mientras observaba como enterraban el gran ataúd de madera en el que se hallaba el cuerpo de su difunta madre; aunque ella no entendía muy bien la situación, solo sabía que le entristecía.

Sintió con se elevaba del suelo. Observó al causante de tal acción, encontrándose con la mirada afligida de su padre. Ella no era la única que sufría. De hecho, todos los presentes en el velorio, amigos, familiares, seres queridos… Todos lamentaban la muerte de aquella mujer.

- Papá…- susurró la niña abrazándose al cuello del aludido – Mamá… ¿Por qué la han metido en esa caja de madera? ¿Y si se despierta? – preguntó algo preocupada.

- Rin… - se conmovió el hombre ante la inocencia de la niña – Mamá no va a despertar… Estará dormida eternamente – le explicó acariciando dulcemente su cabeza.

- ¿Eternamente? – cuestionó de nuevo – Y, ¿eso es mucho tiempo?

- Así es… Lo entenderás mejor cuando crezcas – dijo posando un beso en la frente de la pequeña. Ésta se limitó a asentir y observar como el Sacerdote le dedicaba unas últimas palabras a los presentes.

.

.

Habían pasado varios años ya desde aquel momento. Rin había crecido, poseía ahora 7 años, y justo hoy celebraba su 8vo aniversario de vida. Se despertó a causa de la luz que le daba en la cara y se estiró sin salirse de ésta.

Se retiró de su alcoba, bajó al primer piso, pasó por el vestíbulo y entró en la cocina. Ahí, la esperaba su padre con un gran desayuno ya servido en la mesa.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente – le saludó. La rubia tomó asiento en una de las sillas y se quedó observando la comida.

- Se ve delicioso – comentó esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. Su padre igualó el gesto y también se sentó, disponiéndose a comer – Espera – le detuvo su hija - ¿No me vas a felicitar? – cuestionó – Y, ¿dónde está mi regalo? – giró su cabeza inspeccionando el lugar en busca de algún presente.

- No te esfuerces, Rin - le llamó el hombre – Aquí abajo no hay nada, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a tu fiesta – le adelantó.

- ¿Fiesta? – abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy, ya los invitados debieron comenzar a llegar… En el karaoke de Hatsune-san – respondió con normalidad.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó ella, levantándose de golpe de la mesa - ¡Qué bien! – chilló emocionada - ¡Me encanta ese karaoke!

- Y también adoras cantar, ¿no te parece que tu papi es un genio?

- Sí, sí, sí – asintió animada - ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

- Después de desayunar…- contestó. En seguida, le chica retomó su asiento y comenzó a atragantarse con la comida que había preparado su padre. Consumió todo con una rapidez casi imposible para un ser humano normal. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su habitación.

El hombre aún seguía estupefacto por las acciones de su hija. Con apenas 8 años de edad, ¿y se comportaba así? ¡Ni se la quería imaginar en el futuro! Escuchó el sonido del timbre, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con una muchacha de 17 años, de cabellos marrones y ojos pardos; venía vestida con una falda roja, al igual que su camisa, y unas botas blancas altas. Ésta entró al vestíbulo después de saludar al hombre.

- ¿Y Rin? – preguntó colocando unas bolsas en la mesa del comedor – Está como muy tranquila para ser su cumpleaños…- argumentó.

El padre de la aludida iba a refutar eso, sin embargo, se escuchó algo cayéndose en el piso de arriba y un alarido exasperado por parte de la pequeña cumpleañera. La castaña soltó un suspiro.

- Creo que hablaste muy pronto, Meiko – comentó sonriente el papá. La susodicha asintió.

Ambos esperaron en la sala hasta que Rin, después de causar un gran alboroto, bajó con un vestidito naranja y su típico lazo blanco. Observó a Meiko y corrió a abrazarla.

- Meiko onee-chan! – exclamó - ¡Me alegra verte!

- ¿Crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hermanita? ¡Ni loca!

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió su padre la escena – Si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta – miró su reloj de muñeca y dijo – De hecho, ya vamos algo retrasados

- ¡A festejar se ha dicho! – canturreó la adolescente. Salieron de la casa, mientras que el individuo le pasaba llave a la puerta principal.

Llegaron al local de karaoke donde los esperaban una pequeña de aproximadamente 8 años, de cabello aquamerine y ojos del mismo tono; junto con una mujer mayor, que guardaba gran parentesco con la antes mencionada. Rin se bajó del auto y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Felicidades Rin! – dijo la chiquilla de cabellos azules verdosos correspondiendo el apretón.

- ¡Me alegra verte, Miku!

- Qué bueno que hayan llegado – habló la madre de Miku, esbozando una amable sonrisa – Todos nos están esperando

- ¡Pues vamos! – sugirió Rin ilusionada. Miku y ella corrieron escaleras arribas, siendo guiadas por la primera. Meiko rió ante el ánimo de las niñas y las acompañó, dejando atrás a los adultos.

- Muchas gracias, por todo – le agradeció el padre de Rin a la mujer cuando las 3 muchachas se habían retirado de la entrada.

- No es nada, ver la sonrisa de Rin-chan es mi mejor recompensa – respondió.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, más el padre de Rin recordó que había dejado el regalo de la niña en el auto.

- ¡Ash! – se detuvo en el comienzo de los escalones – Adelántate, iré a buscar algo en mi auto.

- Ok…- la mujer se giró y continuó con su travesía hasta la sala de karaoke.

Corrió hasta la puerta, y al abrirla, golpeó a una mujer que iba cruzando la calle en ese momento. Se exaltó al sentir el choque de la puerta de cristal con un cuerpo en movimiento.

- Lo siento muchísimo – aclaró tendiéndole le mano para que ella se levantara. A decir verdad, era una mujer algo atractiva. De cabellos rojos y ojos ambarinos. Ésta aceptó la ayuda del hombre y se levantó del suelo.

- No fue nada…- dijo mirando fijamente a su agresor – Un gusto, soy Kyoko Akita – se presentó. Sin entender mucho la razón, se quedó hipnotizado con aquella dama.

- Shigeru Kasane, el placer es todo mío - objetó, olvidando por completo el motivo de su salida...

.

.

Esa noche, ambos, padre e hija, llegaron agotados a casa. Ella subió a su alcoba, se colocó su pijama, y arregló los presentes que había recibido ese día. Su padre entró en la recámara y la observó.

- Aun no te doy mi regalo – le recordó sonriente. Sacó una caja envuelta por un estampado de mandarinas, que escondía detrás de su espalda, y se la entregó.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó agitando el paquete. Él puso su mano sobre el regalo para detener la acción de su hija.

- Ábrelo con cuidado – sugirió. La niña lo examinó detenidamente y luego se dispuso a abrirlo.

Quitó el papel envoltorio, y destapó una caja blanca en la que se hallaba su verdadero presente. Lo que vieron sus ojos la dejaron estupefacta. Era una cajita musical, de madera de roble barnizada; poseía una pequeña cerradura de oro. En la parte superior de la cajita, estaba grabado su nombre en letras doradas. Intentó abrirla, pero fue inútil. Examinó el paquete en donde había venido el pequeño cofre y halló lo que buscaba: en el fondo, yacía una llavecita en forma de corazón. La tomó y la encajó perfectamente en el seguro de la caja. - ¡Click!- sonó. Bajó la cerradura, y abrió por el fin el regalo. El interior de la cajita tenía paredes aterciopeladas; en la parte superior, se encontraba un espejo, y, en frente de éste, habían dos personajes: una princesa y un sirviente. Ambos rubios. Una melodía se hiso presente.

- ¡Daughter of Evil! – confirmó escuchando la canción.

- Me alegra que hayas reconocido la pieza – sonrió su padre.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias, papá! – cerró la cajita mirando de nuevo a su acompañante – ¡Me encanta ese musical!

- Qué alegría que sea de tu agrado – confirmó. Depositó un beso en una de las mejillas de Rin y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación – Que duermas bien, querida

- Espera papá – le llamó, haciendo que éste se detuviese inmediatamente – Esa mujer que entró contigo hoy a la fiesta… ¿Quién era?

- Su nombre es Kyoko Akita…- contestó – Lo más seguro es que la veas más seguido por aquí…

- ¿Cómo así?

- Digamos que si las cosas salen bien… Podría ser tu nueva mamá – bromeó guiñando uno ojo. Rin arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender a qué se refería su padre, no le gustaban las bromas de mal gusto – Pero no te preocupes, todo se verá con el tiempo… Por ahora, es solo una amiga

- Yo no creo que sea solo una "amiga" – murmuró algo molesta.

.

.

Y, en efecto, desde aquel día, el padre de Rin frecuentaba salir con Kyoko. Muchos decían que había química entre ellos, pero la pequeña le restaba importancia a tal cosa, si su padre era feliz teniendo una buena relación con aquella mujer, ella también podría ser feliz por él. Aunque le frustraba que las hija de Kyoko – sí, tenía hijas, y bien insoportables, por cierto - se aprovecharan de ella. Neru y Teto. Cada vez que sus padres las dejaban juntas para ir a algún lugar, una de las tres terminaba mal. Por lo general_, _mejor dicho, _siempre_ Rin terminaba siendo la víctima.

Meiko se ofrecía a cuidar a la rubia; odiaba a esas niñitas, y no le gustaba ver a su pequeña hermanita angustiada a causa de esos demonios. No obstante, la castaña fue aceptada en una universidad en Estados Unidos, y se fue al extranjero, dejando a Rin a merced de la familia Akita.

El tiempo pasó, convirtiéndose en 2 años de noviazgo. Finalmente, tomaron la decisión de unir sus vidas en Sagrado Matrimonio. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que esta unión debería traer alegría para los demás, la palabra felicidad había desaparecido para Rin.

Todo se arruinó esa noche. Rin se encontraba en su cuarto, pasando tiempo de caridad con su padre.

- ¿Cómo era Julieta, papá? – preguntó observando el libro que recién le habían comprado. En su portada se veía escrito en cursiva "Romeo & Julieta".

- Qué cómo era…- repitió el hombre dubitativo – Pues, era una jovencita, hija de una familia adinerada, que se enamoró de la persona equivocada – apuntó recordando la trama de la historia.

- Yo no quiero ser como Julieta…- pensó en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de su acompañante - Digo, claro que me gustaría enamorarme y ser correspondida por alguien como Romeo… Pero… ¿Suicidarme? – ironizó – No, gracias. Prefiero tener un final feliz como Cenicienta.

- ¿Cenicienta? – consultó el hombre divertido.

- ¡Claro! Romeo & Cinderella, suena bien, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, suena excelente… Como para…- lo pensó por varios segundos.

- ¡Una canción! – dijeron ambos al unísono y se echaron a reír.

- Siempre pensé que tenías grandes ideas, querida – le alagó tomando un papel y una pluma que se hallaban en la superficie de la mesita de noche de la muchacha - ¿Por qué no la comienzas a escribir?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿Escribir una canción?

- Claro, tienes grandes dotes musicales, tal y como tu madre – aseguró tendiéndole los objetos. Ella lo reconoció sonriente - ¿Por qué no la utilizas? - apuntó una vieja guitarra acústica colgante sobre la pared del cuarto. La rubia la observó detenidamente.

- La guitarra de mamá...

- Estoy seguro de que ella querría que la usases - afirmó levantándose para tomar el instrumento. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, lo colocó en frente de Rin, quien se veía insegura ante la propuesta - Vamos, yo te enseñé como tocarla - insistió.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la cocina. Un olor extraño se presentó en la habitación.

- ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! – gritó la madrastra de Rin, desesperada.

- ¡Kyoko! – se levantó ágilmente su esposo de la cama. Su hija trató de detenerlo, aferrándose a él.

- ¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso! – exclamó.

- Rin, prometo que no me pasará nada – se soltó del agarre de la muchacha y corrió a la puerta – Quédate aquí – le ordenó.

Aquella noche, Rin perdió a la persona que más había querido en este mundo. Su padre había quedado atrapado en el incendio, el cual destruyó toda la planta baja de la casa. Las habitaciones se habían salvado de milagro. Ahora, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre era aquella cajita musical que le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

Otro pequeño detalle, que no debe pasar por alto, es que todas, absolutamente todas las posesiones del señor Kasane habían quedado en manos de su segunda esposa. Eso incluía a su querida hija, Rin.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí otro de mis fics<em>

_Pensarán que estoy loca, pero cuando estaba viendo Una Nueva Cenicienta, la de Hilary Duff, me vinieron de golpes un pocotón de ideas._

_Por ahora, estoy algo quedada con **The Lady & The Prisoner**. Ya tengo los últimos capítulos, pero aun me falta el final._

_Díganme que opinan sobre esta trama, y si la sigo o no. Ustedes deciden :)_

_Tengo ganas de seguirla, pero será después de terminar mi otro fic. ¡Prometo que lo acabaré pronto!_

_Como siempre les pido, regálenme un review :)_

_No les cuesta nada :)_

_Bueno, me despido, ¡cuídense! ¡Saludos!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	2. Un nuevo estudiante

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II - Un nuevo estudiante<strong>

Los años habían pasado, y con ellos muchos cambios habían ocurrido. Kyoko, al hacerse con las posesiones de su difunto esposo, obligó a Rin a vivir por capricho en el ático de la casa. Además, le advirtió que tendría que conseguirse un empleo, ya que ella se negaba a pagar todos sus gastos.

La joven rubia se dejó someter… Después de todo, cuando ella se graduara, no tendría que volver a ver la horrible cara operada de la bruja que tenía como madrastra. Aun se preguntaba, ¿qué le había visto su padre a aquella mujer? No lo comprendía. Ciertamente, el "amor" es ciego.

Otra mañana se levantaba sobre la ciudad de Tokio, indicándole a sus habitantes que un nuevo día había llegado. Los rayos del sol chocaron directamente contra la cara de la rubia, provocándole una pequeña molestia. Escuchó pasos en el corredor que daba a su habitación, y en seguida una lluvia de golpes se desató contra su puerta.

— ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! — repetía incesablemente una voz desde afuera — ¡Ya es de día…! ¡Levántate!

— Mmm…— refunfuñó adormilada. Abrió con pesadez sus ojos y observó el reloj que descansaba en su pared — ¿6:45…? Deben estar bromeando.

— ¡RIN! — gritó de repente su madrastra, logrando que la rubia se sobresaltara y cayera directo en el suelo por el susto — ¡Mi desayuno! — exigió.

Rin suspiró frustrada, se levantó del piso de madera y se encaminó a su baño. Al entrar, se sobresaltó al ver su propio reflejo, estaba hecha un desastre. Sus mechones rubios se encontraban totalmente enredados, y debajo de sus ojos había unas marcadas ojeras. Nuevamente, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

— Esto me pasa por perder mis adoradas horas de sueño estudiando… — negó con la cabeza y se examinó por segunda vez — Todo sea por conseguir una beca y alejarme de la _familia Addams…_

Se alistó y rápidamente bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su _familia. _Ahí se encontró con las tres personas que menos quería ver en el día. Kyoko se hallaba sumida en la lectura un libro de dieta y ejercicios, Neru tecleaba cosas en su celular y a Teto veía imágenes de una revista de chismes. Aunque sus hermanastras tenían la misma edad que ella, parecían tener la inteligencia de una niña de 5 años.

Neru había dejado crecer su cabello rubio, y lo llevaba siempre atado de una coleta. Desde hacía tiempo atrás, sus ojos ambarinos solo mostraban frialdad. Por su parte, Teto peinaba su rojiza cabellera con dos colas rizadas en las puntas, y su mirada borgoña la hacía ver amable a primera vista. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas tenía una pizca de generosidad, o eso pensaba Rin.

Preparó un desayuno bajo en grasas y subió a arreglar sus cosas para la escuela. Con una expresión llena de nostalgia, abrió la cajita musical que una vez le regaló su padre. Aquella que le traía hermosos recuerdos…

— ¿Sabes? — dijo admirando algo más atrás de las figuritas del cofre. En el espejo del fondo, ella había pegado en el vidrio una de las pocas fotos que le quedó de su padre — Hoy tendré un examen de historia, deséame suerte, ¿sí? — cerró con cuidado la tapa de madera y desvió su mirada hacia el libro que se encontraba en su escritorio.

— Rin… — canturreó con una sonrisa Teto, irrumpiendo sin permiso alguno en su habitación — ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer después de clases? — la rubia negó con fastidio la cabeza.

— Pasarás por un CD en la tienda de discos — ordenó Neru, tendiéndole un papel para que no se le olvidara. Rin leyó el nombre del artista en la nota.

— Comprarás el nuevo CD de Len Kagamine — suspiró soñadora la primera. — Deseo tanto escuchar sus nuevos sencillos…

— No puede ser…— rodó sus ojos molesta al recordar el dueño de ese nombre — ¿Ustedes también están obsesionadas con ese tipo?

— Obsesionadas no, perdidamente enamoradas — corrigió nuevamente Teto. — Es que él es tan… lindo, tierno, guapo, hermoso, bello…

— Wow Teto, nunca me imaginé que supieses tantas palabras — se burló Rin. La aludida le lanzó una mirada asesina — Entonces, ¿tú también quieres uno, Neru?

— Así es — respondió fríamente — Pero, yo no estoy obsesionada y mucho menos enamorada de Len, ¿ok? — inquirió. Rin enarcó una ceja y su hermana la miró extrañada.

— Pero si ayer dijiste que… — Neru tapó la boca de la pelirroja con una de sus manos, y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

— Que no se te olvide, ¿entendido? — empujó a su hermana hasta la puerta — Además, recuerda pasar por las bebidas dietéticas de mamá.

Y, sin dejar que Rin opinara, se retiraron del desván. Una vez sola, la joven leyó nuevamente el papelito del encargo y negó con la cabeza, pensando lo extrañas que podían ser sus hermanastras. Tomó su libro y salió de la casa, repasando los contenidos de manera leve. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo! — se excusó preocupada, dispuesta a ayudar a levantarse a una de sus tantas víctimas.

— No te preocupes, no fue nada — respondió amablemente un muchacho de cabello azul marino y ojos zafiro. Ella lo miró fijamente — ¿Sucede algo?

— Me parece que te he visto en alguna parte — dijo pensativa. El joven rió por la expresión de Rin. De repente, ella recordó que se le haría tarde — ¡Dios, debo irme! ¡Nos vemos! — se despidió corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

— ¡Kaito…!— llegó apresurado a su lado un joven de mirada celeste y cabellos dorados — ¿Esperaste mucho?

— No, solo fueron 2 min. — sonrió — ¿Quieres oír algo interesante?

— ¿Tiene que ver con helados? — inquirió su compañero no tan convencido.

— No. Lo que quería decirte es que encontré a tu gemela perdida — respondió. Su amigo enarcó una ceja sin entender — ¡Acabo de ver a una joven idéntica a ti, Len!

— Déjate de bromas. Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día — sugirió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

Rin llegó agitada a la preparatoria, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido. Subió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de muchachas reunidas en frente del edificio principal. Todas parecían estar esperando algo. Le restó importancia y continúo con su camino hasta su salón. Se hiso paso entre la muchedumbre de personas que se reunían en los pasillos. Cuando por fin llegó a su aula, suspiró.

— Soy yo, ¿o todos están como ansiosos hoy? — se dijo a sí misma.

— Veo que aún no lo sabes — le habló divertida su amiga Miku desde su puesto. Ella no había cambiado mucho, salvo que sus cabellos ahora le llegaban hasta la cintura y era más alta que Rin.

— ¿Saber qué? — objetó curiosa. Su compañera sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Sobre el estudiante transferido — se unió a la conversación una muchacha de cabellos y ojos verdes. En su cabeza, llevaba unos peculiares visores rojos.

— Gumi, ¡yo quería ser quien le dijera! — le reprendió Miku. La aludida sonrió divertida.

— ¿Todo el alboroto de allá afuera es por un nuevo estudiante? — confirmó incrédula Rin.

— Pero no es cualquier estudiante — explicó Gumi mirando de manera cómplice a Miku.

— Es nada más y nada menos que... — agregó la susodicha.

— ¡Len Kagamine!

— ¿Qué? — parpadeó estupefacta Rin — ¿Esto es alguna clase de chiste o algo así?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — se defendió la peliverde — Uni nos lo ha dicho a todas.

— ¿La hija de la directora? — sus amigas asintieron — De verdad no creo que alguien como él venga a estudiar aquí, con nosotras.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó su amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Qué él no tiene un tutor o algo por el estilo? — tomó asiento cerca de la ventana, a un lado de Miku. Gumi se encogió de hombros, y se sentó delante de la antes mencionada.

— Pero, sería divertido tenerlo de compañero. ¿No lo crees?

El timbre sonó, anunciando que la hora de entrar a clases había llegado. Los alumnos corrían por los pasillos, entraban en sus aulas, y saludaban a cualquiera que se les cruzara en el camino. Particularmente ese día, el ruido en los corredores era más abrumador que el de los días corrientes. Se escuchaban gritos, chillidos y hasta sollozos por parte de muchísimas muchachas.

— Aun no puedo creer que él venga a esta escuela — comentó Rin, retomando la conversación— Yo creo que ese rumor es mentira.

— Sería genial que viniese... — Miku suspiró — Qué raro, ¿dónde está Harumi-sensei? — se cuestionó al ver que la profesora no aparecía. Gumi sonrió.

— ¡Tal vez no venga! — exclamó esperanzada la peliverde. Rin y Miku la miraron con desaprobación — No deseo hacer el examen — se justificó. La puerta del salón se abrió, dándole paso a una mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes.

— Perdonen el retraso — se disculpó colocando sus pertenencias en su escritorio. Gumi bufó. — Señorita Kamui, ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? — se tornó algo nerviosa — Claro que no, sensei.

La maestra examinó el salón, encontrándose con miradas llenas de ansiedad por parte de las estudiantes. Suspiró ante aquella situación.

— Como todos sabrán, hoy tendremos… — el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe no dejó que ella terminara de hablar.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron sorprendidas a la entrada del aula. Reinó un completo silencio.

— ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! — se disculpó jadeando un muchacho de cabello azul marino, el mismo que Rin vio en la mañana — Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente. — y por segunda vez, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente.

— Yo a él lo conozco — pensó — ¡Es él de esta mañana!

— Es… ¡Es Kaito Shion! — gritó una joven, levantándose de su puesto y apuntándolo — ¡Es de verdad él!

— Kaito…¿quién? — dijo confundida Rin. Ese nombre le sonaba, más no sabía de dónde. Miró a sus amigas, pero ambas estaban en shock. — Oigan…

— ¿Dónde está? — se paró otra chica — ¿Él también vino, verdad? — comenzó a hiperventilar — ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— Bueno… — respondió algo nervioso Kaito. Las miradas que le dedicaban no eran para nada cómodas.

— ¿Es este el salón? — se asomó Len con curiosidad. Un grito recorrió el aula y se escuchó hasta las afueras del colegio.

— ¡ES LEN KAGAMINE!

— ¡TE LO DIJE! — gritó a su vez Miku, parándose de su puesto mientras veía a su amiga rubia. Gumi dirigió su mirada hacia Rin, y se sorprendió al ver la cara de perplejidad que tenía su amiga — ¿Rin?

— Imposible…

Las alumnas de aquella clase salieron disparadas de sus lugares, para rodear al joven artista. Más bien, lo asfixiaban de preguntas.

— ¡Len, Len! ¡Dame tu autógrafo!

— ¡Len, por aquí! ¿Me dices tu celular?

— ¡No digas esas cosas, él jamás te lo daría!

— ¡Kagamine-san! ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?

— ¡Len, cásate conmigo!

Y muchas cosas así fue lo que dijeron al chico que acababa de llegar. Los únicos que se quedaron en sus asientos fueron algunos muchachos, que observaban con aburrimiento la escena, y Miku, Gumi y Rin. Claro que, a Miku le hubiera encantado salir a conocer al joven que acompañaba a Len, pero tenía que sacar de su shock a su amiga.

— ¡Rin! ¡Rin! — la agitaba Gumi — ¡Tierra llamando a Rin!

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? — desistió Miku — Jamás la había visto así.

— Mmmm, tal vez se enamoró de Len — opinó con un tono pícara lo peliverde, haciendo que la rubia reaccionara.

— ¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? — exclamó mirándola con enfado— ¡A mí jamás me gustaría un tipo como él!

Pero, para su mala suerte, las fans se habían callado unos segundos, y por el tono de voz tan alto que utilizó, el salón completo escuchó lo que acababa de decir. Hasta el mismo Len lo hiso. Las mejillas de la joven rubia no tardaron en adornarse por un tono carmesí.

— Ella es... — parpadeó sorprendido Kaito. Len se encontraba examinando a la joven de pies a cabeza. Verdaderamente, eran muy parecidos.

— ¿Qué dijo Kasane-san? — cuchicheó una muchacha.

— Ha dicho que no le gusta Len, ¿verdad? — respondió otra.

— Pero, ¿qué le pasa? — musitó una tercera.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! — intervino Gumi antes de que la situación se descontrolara — Sensei, ¿no es hora de comenzar la clase?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! — sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su distracción. Aclaró su garganta y recuperó su mirada seria — ¡Todos callados! — gritó — ¡Regresen todas a su lugar!

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó Miku a la rubia una vez que el ambiente se calmó — Estás pálida.

— Es tan... parecido a mí — dijo Rin hipnotizada con aquel muchacho.

— Sensei — le llamó amablemente Kaito — ¿Dónde nos sentaremos nosotros?

— Es cierto — inspeccionó el lugar, y pronunció — Len Kagamine, tú irás detrás de Miku Hatsune — la aludida lo saludó animadamente — Y, Kaito Shion, te sentarás delante de Rin Kasane — la mencionada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

Rin suspiró profundamente y miró como Kaito se sentaba en frente de ella.

— _Me pregunto si me recordará... — _pensó.

.

.

— Recuerden realizar su reporte sobre la participación de Japón durante la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial — escribió unas pautas en el pizarrón y se giró a verlos — Eso es todo por hoy.

Kaito y Len recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, y justo cuando sonó la campana, abrieron las puertas y se retiraron de ahí. Al parecer, huían de las fans del rubio.

— ¡Vamos trás ellos! — gritó una, llevando el liderazgo. Todas las presentes la siguieron por los pasillos de la escuela.

— Qué extrañas... — dijo Rin al verlas salir en grupos — ¿Cómo pueden obsesionarse tanto con una persona?

— ¡Rin! — chilló Gumi abrazándola — ¿Verdad que me ayudarás con mi reporte? — suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No puedo, estoy muy ocupada — la peliverde se entristeció — Pero, ¿por qué no le pides a Miku que te ayude?

— De hecho — la aludida sonrió — Yo también quería pedirte ayuda — se rió nerviosa. A Gumi le bajó una gotita por el cuello.

— ¿Dónde está? — entró la hermanastra de Rin,la pelirroja, en el aula — ¿Dónde tienen a Len? — detrás de ella, apareció la silueta de Neru.

— Llegas tarde, ya se fue — respondió la rubia. Teto pataleó caprichosa.

— ¡Vamos Neru, sigámoslo! — ordenó halando a su hermana. La de ojos ámbares miró con odio a Rin y se dejó arrastrar por su melliza.

— Sigo pensando que tus hermanas cada día son mas raras — opinó la de ojos verdes — Como sea, ¿qué haremos con respecto al trabajo?

— ¿Por qué no van a la biblioteca y buscan libros sobre Las Guerras Mundiales?— preguntó sabiamente la de ojos azules. Se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas — De hecho, hay un libro muy bueno que relata como sucedió todo; qué posición tomaron los países, las causas y consecuencias... De ahí me apoyé para hacer mi reporte — miró a sus acompañantes, quienes la veían incrédulas — ¿Qué sucede?

— A mí no me gustan las bibliotecas — sentenció Gumi — Me niego a entrar a una.

— Yo no sé como buscar libros ahí — respondió Miku — Todo es tan sombrío y feo... No, no quiero hacerlo.

Rin suspiró al ver lo quisquillosas que eran sus mejores amigas. Miró su reloj de muñeca y, después de analizarlo un poco, les propuso:

— Yo iré por el libro — sus compañeras sonrieron — Pero, necesito que pasen por la tienda de discos. Verán, si voy a la biblioteca, me tardaré comprando el CD de Teto, además de que llegaré tarde al trabajo — explicó — Así que si quieren el libro, compran el CD por mí, ¿ok?

— Bueno — se resignó la peliverde. Rin esbozó una risita triunfante — ¿De quién es el CD?

— De Len — contestó la rubia. — Pasen por el restaurante, ahí yo les doy el libro y ustedes me entregan el CD. — estableció saliendo del aula. Miku y Gumi comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, para después ir al local de discos.

Rin caminó por los pasillos, bajó hasta la primera planta, cruzó el patio y las canchas, y, finalmente, llegó a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, entró y se encontró con una joven bajita, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, arreglando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

— Yuki-chan — la saludó sonriente. La aludida se giró a verla, saludándola con alegría.

— Kasane-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — Rin comenzó a caminar entre los estantes, buscando el libro que había usado recientemente.

— ¿Recuerdas el libro sobre las Guerras Mundiales que me llevé la semana pasada? — cuestionó asomándose por una de la librerías. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Yuki — Bueno, vine a buscarlo de nuevo. Y dime, Yuki-chan, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? ¿La bibliotecaria está enferma otra vez?

— No, dio a luz el fin de semana y está de reposo. — la rubia se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿La señora Haruka estaba embarazada? — repitió incrédula — ¡Increíble!

— Sí, lo oí de su hija Nana. Ella estudia contigo, ¿verdad?

— Así es — la ojiceleste iba distraída cuando cruzó en una sección, lo que hiso que chocara con alguien — ¡Ah! — chilló.

— ¿Kasane-san, sucedió algo? — objetó angustiada al oír el golpe — ¿Kasane-san?

— Es-Estoy bien — contestó atónita. Había chocado con Len, quien se encontraba buscando algún libro en uno de los estantes.

— Len, ¿estás bien? — apareció Kaito, tomándolo del brazo para que se levantara — Oh, eres tú — dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Rin.

— "¿Tú?" Tengo nombre — enfatizó algo molesta — Me llamó Rin, ¿entendido? — se levantó del suelo para seguir con su búsqueda.

— Perdón si sonó despectivo — sonrió Kaito de manera amigable — Creo que esta mañana empezamos mal, ¿verdad? — opinó mirando a Len, y luego observó a la joven rubia. — Me llamo Kaito Shion, y ese obstinado muchacho es mi mejor amigo, Len Kagamine — señaló con gracia al susodicho.

— Mucho gusto, Rin Kasane — le tendió la mano al peliazul, quien la apretó en seguida. Luego, esperó a que Len se la estrechara.

— Len, no seas terco — le dio un codazo su amigo. Él se limitó a soltar un "tsk" y a corresponder la presentación de Rin.

— Rin, ¿qué has venido a buscar aquí? — entabló una animada conversación. Len giró a verla con curiosidad.

— Bueno, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Miku? — él lo pensó varios segundos — La que se sienta delante de Len — agregó. Kaito asintió, a la misma vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente, cosa de la que se percató Rin perfectamente. — Bueno, ella y Gumi no han hecho el trabajo de Historia, así que vine a buscarles el libro que usé para hacer el mío a cambio de que me hagan un favor — la rubia divisó el tomo del libro que buscaba, se detuvo, y cuando lo iba a agarrar, una mano coincidió con la de ella.

Levantó su vista, encontrándose con un avergonzado Len. Él soltó rápidamente el tomo, haciendo que el objeto cayera al suelo. Rin se agachó a recogerlo. Dudó unos minutos antes de tomar el volumen en sus manos. Por alguna razón, su corazón se había acelerado ante ese contacto.

— Tú lo viste primero — Rin le tendió el libro — Deberías llevártelo...

— No, quédatelo tú. Kaito y yo usaremos otro — ella iba a reprochar eso cuando el celular del peliazul sonó.

— ¿Aló? — una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado, más Rin no entendió lo que decía — Muy bien, vamos para allá. — colgó el teléfono y miró a Len — Hiyama-san logró controlar la situación, podemos salir sin que nos asesinen — el rubio asintió. — Bueno, nos vamos. Fue un placer conocerte, Rin — ella se despidió y vio marcharse a los dos jóvenes del lugar.

Se quedó parada, viendo en dirección a la puerta por donde se habían ido el peliazul y el rubio. Algo en la mirada de Len hiso que Rin se estremeciera... Parecía ser dulce, pero lo ocultaba de alguna manera.

— Creó que lo juzgué mal... — abrazó el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Yuki la miró divertida.

— ¿No será que te gusta el joven Kagamine-san? — sonrió. Rin arrugó su entrecejo y se dirigió a la salida.

— ¡Tonterías! —exclamó antes de irse. La pequeña rió y regresó a su tarea de ordenar algunas cosas.

Lo que Rin no sospechaba, es que más adelante, recordaría las palabras de aquella pelinegra, sin saber lo que vendría con ellas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em> ¡Hola! Perdonen la tardanza. Duré horas escribiendo este cap.<em>

_Tenía la idea, pero no me gustaba como salía, así que la borraba y lo volvía a comenzar todo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap., aunque la primera vez que lo hice me pareció aburrido._

_Perdonen mi poca creatividad u.u pero prometo que los que le siguen serán mejores :3_

_Como sea, ¡gracias por sus reviews!_

_Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas, etc. _

_¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos! ¡Se me cuidan!_

Con amor, **Jess**.


	3. Un pequeño incidente

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III– Un pequeño incidente<strong>

Rin corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban rumbo a su trabajo. Se encontraba disgustada por el motivo de su retraso, el cual estaba relacionado con cierto rubio y su mejor amigo. Cuando iba de salida, había una aglomeración de fans en la entrada de la escuela y, en efecto, no la dejaron pasar. Además, de que tampoco dejaban que Len y Kaito se fueran de la institución.

— Jamás entenderé a esas fanáticas desquiciadas — pensó mientras llegaba a uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad.

En la parte delantera de aquel lugar de comida se leía en letras elegantes _"Dalila"_, refiriéndose así al nombre de la dueña a la que pertenecía esa cadena de restaurantes. Dalila era un lugar conocido por su variedad de platos, que englobaban los más famosos platillos de cada continente. Aunque, muchas veces resultaba difícil encontrar los ingredientes adecuados para aquellas delicias, de alguna forma la dueña los conseguía de la mejor calidad. Rin entró, rogando que el gerente no se percatara de su ausencia. Sin embargo, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas a tiempo.

— Kasane — se acercó a ella un muchacho de cabellera blanca y ojos escarlata. La rubia al verlo, tragó con fuerza.— ¿A qué se debe tu retardo? — objetó sin apartar su mirada de ella.

— Eh… — suspiró nerviosa. Dell Honne, el gerente de aquel local, sabía cómo intimidar a las personas. — Bueno, es que se me hiso tarde al salir de la escuela.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Rin asintió atemorizada. — Que no se vuelva a repetir — ordenó entrando a la cocina.

Rin sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

— ¡Rin-san! — le saludó animadamente una muchacha de mirada azul grisácea y cabellos color ocre claro. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó — ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!

— ¿De qué hablas, Luna? — sonrió Rin — Nos vemos todos los días.

— Sí, pero pasa una _eternidad_ cuando salimos de aquí — explicó exagerando sus gestos, haciendo énfasis en eternidad. La rubia volvió a sonreír, pero se percató de un pequeño detalle.

— Luna, ¿por qué no hay nadie? — cuestionó al ver el local vacío, lo que era bastante raro debido a la hora.

— Ah… Es que hoy tendremos invitados especiales — respondió enérgica — Pidieron que el restaurante quedara cerrado solo para ellos.

— Wow… Deben ser muy importantes como para pedir tal cosa, ¿verdad? — Luna hiso un gesto afirmativo — ¿Sabes de quiénes se tratan? — esta vez, la muchacha negó.

— Rin, Dell-san dice que te arregles rápido… — dijo suavemente una jovencita pelirrosa de corta estatura saliendo de la cocina. Sus ojos eran algo peculiares: uno era esmeralda y el otro color canela.

— Kumi, ¿cómo estás? — saludó la ojiceleste. Ella contestó con una expresión vacía un simple: "bien".

— Pobre Kumi — opinó Luna al verla regresar por la puerta de donde había salido — Me comentó que su padre decidió firmar el acta de divorcio.

— Qué tristeza… — se lamentó Rin. Luego, en compañía de Luna, se encaminó hasta los vestidores para colocarse su uniforme, debía darse prisa sino quería que Dell la amonestara.

Desde los casilleros de las meseras se escuchó el sonido de alguien entrando. Rin se colocó las zapatillas del uniforme, acomodó el pequeño delantal que se encontraba atado a su cintura, sacudió su falda negra y abrochó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Buscó en su bolso una cinta roja y la ató a su cuello en forma de lazo

— Lista — confirmó al verse en el espejo. Luna, quien se hallaba de espaldas a ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, se giró a verla.

— Perfecta — aseguró levantando su dedo pulgar. Ambas salieron rápidamente a recibir a los clientes.

Cruzaron el corredor que unía los vestidores, la oficina de la dueña y la cocina, y salieron directamente a la parte de las mesas. Rin se detuvo de golpe al ver quiénes eran los recién llegados.

— ¿Qué ese no es Len Kagamine?— susurró sorprendida Luna, examinando al rubio y al peliazul. — ¡Es verdad! Dell dijo que nos despediría si nos sobrepasábamos con él... Ahora comprendo sus palabras.

Los dos se encontraban escuchando música, compartiendo los audífonos de un mp3. A su lado, se hallaba un hombre de traje, de cabellos marrones. No podían ver su mirada ya que los tres estaban de espaldas a ellas. Dell se percató de la llegada de las dos meseras restantes, así que, disimuladamente, les hiso un gesto para que se acercaran. Luna comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver que la rubia seguía plantada en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo, Rin-san? — preguntó un tanto inquieta por la expresión de su compañera. La mirada de Rin daba a entender que una tragedia iba a ocurrir. — ¿Rin-san? — se acercó a ella, pero no recibió respuesta. Posó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, logrando que ésta reaccionara.

— Eh… — soltó una risita nerviosa.— Perdón, ¿qué decías? —su acompañante la haló del brazo y la guió hasta llegar a al lado de las demás meseras.

— Dios mío — chilló una muchacha a un lado de Rin — ¿Puedes creer que Len Kagamine esté aquí?

— Sí, lo sé — murmuró otra — ¿Crees que nos pueda dar un autógrafo?

— No lo creo — suspiró la primera — Dell-san amenazó con despedir a quien le pidiera una foto, una firma, ¡o una cita!

— ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo por ese muchacho? — musitó algo enfadada la rubia. Luna se encogió de hombros.

En eso, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron, haciendo que Rin lograra ver la gran cantidad de paparazis que se encontraban afuera. A continuación, varios hombres con lentes oscuros y vestidos con trajes se hicieron paso entre la multitud, venían rodeando a alguien aparentemente importante.

— Guardaespaldas — afirmó Luna — Cool.

Cuando por fin las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, el individuo que se hallaba entre aquellos hombres se dejó ver. Era un hombre de unos 40 años, de mirada gris y cabellos amarillos, casi blancos. Su mirada se encontraba seria. Rin lo reconoció en seguida: Kazushi Asakawa, el dueño de una de las empresas tecnológicas más importantes de Japón.

— Padre — lo recibió Len, quitándose el audífono de su oído. Él hombre sonrió al verlo.

— Padre… — repitió Rin — ¿Padre? — cayó en cuenta de las palabras del rubio — ¿Cómo que padre?

— ¿No lo sabías, Rin-san? — interrogó amablemente Luna, a lo que Rin negó con la cabeza — Len es hijo del presidente Asakawa, pero tomó el apellido de soltera de su madre cuando se hiso famoso.

— Con que así es… — volvió a examinar aquella escena.

— Sean bienvenidos a Dalila — dijo con una sonrisa Dell. Ese albino tenía varias facetas — He reunido a todo el personal para que sean bien atendidos. Por favor, disfruten su estancia aquí.

El padre de Len asintió, y junto a su hijo, Kaito, el representante de Len – que era el hombre castaño – y su asistente se encaminaron hacia una de las mesas. Rin se alegró al ver que no se habían percatado de que ella estaba ahí.

— Kasane, Amane— les llamó Dell. — Vayan a atenderlos.

Su alegría desapareció en menos de 1 min.; no pudo replicar eso, pues Dell se metió de inmediato en la cocina para supervisar que todo saliera bien. Luna tomó una libreta y se dispuso a ir hacia la mesa.

— Dios mío, ojalá no me vean — rogó. Pero claro, eso era más que imposible.

Siguió a su amiga de lejos, manteniendo la esperanza de que ninguno de ellos la reconociera. Iba con la mirada baja, caminando lentamente.

— ¿Qué carrizo le pasa a Kasane? — inquirió Dell asomándose por la entrada de la cocina. A su lado, se hallaba Kumi y otra pelirrosa de mirada ambarina.

— Tal vez le guste Len — respondió la segunda. El albino bufó, eso no era bueno.

— Mi mejor mesera, ¿y no se destaca el día que necesito que lo haga? — chilló — Sai, llama a Kiki. — espetó pensando en la pelirroja que trabajaba ahí. Sus acompañantes se miraron con desconfianza.

— Yo no creo que eso sea buena idea, Dell — respondió ella recobrando la compostura — Kiki solo logrará asustarlos, ¿eso es lo que quieres? — él suspiró — Confía en Rin, sabrá cómo controlarse.

— Tonarine-san tiene razón — dijo en un hilo de voz la pequeña — ¿No lo crees?

Dell no contestó; se limitó a observar la situación con algo de preocupación. — _No me decepciones, Kasane_ — pensó.

Luna y Rin llegaron hasta la mesa. Más, el padre de Len y él se hallaban conversando seriamente, absortos del mundo que los rodeaba. Kaito leía el menú, sin poder decidir qué pedir. Fue el manager de Len, el hombre de cabellos marrones, que notó la llegada de las meseras.

— Len, Asakawa-san — captó la atención de los mencionados. Con discreción señaló a las muchachas.

Len abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Rin. Parpadeó incrédulo y golpeó a su amigo en el brazo para que la viera también. Ella se tornó más nerviosa de lo que estaba. El peliazul refunfuñó por el golpe y dirigió su mirada a las meseras; sus gestos no fueron muy diferentes a los del rubio.

— Bienvenidos sean a Dalila — sonrieron ambas — ¿Qué desean ordenar?

— Mmmm — el padre de Len tomó el menú y lo leyó detenidamente. Su asistente se encontraba a su lado, recomendándole uno que otro plato.

— Rin — saludó el peliazul, causando cierta sorpresa en los presentes. Asakawa miró de reojo a la rubia. — No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó.

— Es una compañera nuestra — respondió Len y giró a verla — Yo tampoco sabía que trabajabas aquí, _Rin_. — sonrió de manera burlona. En milésimas de segundos, ella olvidó su nerviosismo y se encolerizó por el comentario del muchacho. ¿A qué venía ese tono?

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? — volvió a preguntar, tratando de desviar el tema. Len comenzó a leer el menú.

— Rin-san, ¿sucede algo? — cuestionó Luna en un susurro — Te ves muy enojada — Rin exhaló, tratando de calmarse.

— No te preocupes, Luna — sonrió— Son cosas mías. — la joven asintió lentamente, no muy convencida por aquella respuesta.

— Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate — dijo Kaito— Y pollo teriyaki. — la rubia levantó una ceja al escuchar esa orden tan particular.

— A mí me traes un té helado — continúo con el pedido Len — Y pasta a la carbonera — cerró el menú mirando otra vez a Rin. Ella se limitó a escribir su orden.

Así, todos los de la mesa pidieron su orden y dejaron que las meseras regresaran a la cocina. Mientras servían las bebidas de los clientes, Rin tomó asiento cerca de la barra y desquitó su rabia haciendo añicos una servilleta.

— Rin-san, ¿segura que no pasa nada? — se sentó a su lado Luna.

— Es que… ¡uy! — apretó sus puños. Su compañera la miró confundida, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?

Dell iba saliendo de la cocina en ese preciso instante, y vio a la rubia enfurecida, pero no preguntó que ocurría porque Kumi anunció que las bebidas estaban listas. Rin tomó una bandeja con el pedido de Kaito y de Len; y Luna llevaba los tragos del manager de Len, del señor Asakawa y del asistente de éste.

— Así que esa chica estudia en su clase — recalcó el padre de Len — Se parece mucho a ti, Len.

— Extraña casualidad — opinó el peliazul. Luna llegó primero que Rin, y les entregó sus bebidas a sus respectivos dueños.

— Rin iba caminando detrás de ella, más algo llamó su atención. Debajo de unas mesas, escondidas de los guardaespaldas del importante empresario, se encontraban Gumi y Miku saludándola. Su cara cambió a una de estupefacción, ¿qué hacían ellas ahí?

Gumi sacó el CD de una bolsa de la tienda y se lo enseñó. Miku sonrió, indicándole que cuando estuviera libre, viera los mensajes de su celular. Claro que, como las dos hacían mil gestos al mismo tiempo, no comprendió el mensaje.

— Pero que… — susurró, sin embargo, el choque de su cuerpo contra algo la sacó de su distracción.

Había golpeado la silla de Len, causando que las bebidas que llevaba se mecieran, vertiendo su contenido sobre ella y el muchacho rubio. Los dos vasos de cristal cayeron al suelo, y por suerte, Luna actuó rápido para evitar que Rin también cayera al piso. Miku llevó sus manos a su boca, para evitar que un grito de horror saliera. Gumi, por su parte, se escondió detrás de la joven de cabellos agua marina, sin querer ver que pasaría después. Los que se encontraban observando la escena desde la cocina abrieron sus bocas hasta más no poder. Dell se giró, se apoyó el la pared que se hallaba a su lado y hundió su rostro, simulando que tenía ganas de llorar. Tonarine, Kumi y otras jóvenes se acercaron para consolarlo.

Definitivamente, ese no era el mejor día de Rin.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis lectoras preferidas? Espero que muy bien :3<em>

_Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, y sino... Bueno, no sabría que decirles. _

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews :3 Me hacen muy feliz. ¡No olviden pasar a saludarme!_

_¡Dejen sus opiniones, críticas, objeciones, etc...!_

_¡Cuídense! ¡Saludos! _

_Con amor, **Jess.**_


	4. Venganza

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV - Venganza<strong>

Tras aquel accidente, un silencio incómodo se hiso presente. La atmósfera era verdaderamente pesada. Todas las miradas se posaban sobre los dos rubios, que hasta ahora no habían movido ni un músculo. Rin, por su parte, no podía articular palabra alguna, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos muy abiertos. En cambio, la expresión de Len era indescriptible, parecía estar en shock. Finalmente, el aludido reaccionó y se levantó eufórico de su asiento.

— ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? — exclamó mirándola con rabia. Su cabello se encontraba empapado por té de durazno y malteada de chocolate.

— Yo… lo siento muchísimo — se disculpó la rubia tratando de ayudarlo. No obstante, Len la apartó bruscamente de él, cosa que sorprendió a Kaito.

— No necesito tu ayuda, ya hiciste bastante — sentenció. Su padre, el señor Asakawa, suspiró. Antes de que la situación empeorara, decidió intervenir.

— Esas no son formas de hablarle a una señorita — le reprendió. Len bajó su mirada algo cohibido — Fue un accidente, ¿verdad? — miró a Rin, quien asintió con nerviosismo. — Así que, hijo, discúlpate con ella.

Él volvió a subir su mirada de golpe y observó a su padre. Los ojos del hombre solo le daba a entender una cosa: hablaba en serio. Más, algo dentro del muchacho no quiso acatar ese mandato, orgullo tal vez, y no veía necesidad de que ella lo perdonara. Después de todo, fue su culpa que ocurriera eso.

— Len, sigo esperando — le espetó su progenitor.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? — preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre. Luna señaló un pequeño corredor en el fondo, iluminado por una tenue luz. — Gracias. — sonrió alejándose de ahí.

A veces, aquel rubio podía ser bastante inmaduro. Nuevamente, todos guardaron silencio. Kazushi trataba de controlar la molestia que nació en él a causa de la desobediencia del joven. El manager de Len observó el camino por donde había desaparecido el susodicho, mientras que Kaito no apartaba su mirada de Rin.

— Señor Asakawa — intervino preocupado Dell. Desde la cocina, se podían escuchar las plegarias de las empleadas. — De verdad, lamento lo ocurrido.

— No es nada — murmuró el individuo — Ya sabré como castigarlo después — indicó. Rin se estremeció ante el tono sombrío que usó — Hoshiouta — llamó a su asistente — Indícale al chofer que nos vamos.

— Entendido, Asakawa-sama — respondió el mencionado. Se levantó y se alejó de la mesa.

— Dell, quisiera advertirte que las consecuencias de este incidente pueden ser algo molestas — hiso referencia a los periodistas fuera del local — ¿Comprendes?

— Lo sé, señor — el albino entristeció — Perdonen las molestias causadas — volteó a ver a Rin, quien se sobresaltó al sentir esa mirada borgoña sobre ella — Ve a ayudar a Len.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a auxiliar al arrogante artista, y por si no era obvio, aquella idea no le apetecía en nada. Caminó hasta los baños y se detuvo en frente de la puerta del de los hombres, pero no se movió. Se quedó ahí, estática en frente de aquella entrada.

Len enjuagó su cabellera y limpió su cara. A decir verdad, estaba más que confundido. Él tenía la fama de ser dulce y caballeroso con las damas. Aunque éstas hicieran las estupideces más grandes del mundo, jamás había cambiado su actitud. Por ello, era conocido por las revistas y medios de farándula como un joven de tipo romántico, dulce y paciente. Pero, no comprendía por qué se irritaba tan fácilmente cuando veía a Rin.

— ¿Por qué…? — miró su reflejo en el espejo. Era como ver a la muchacha rubia en frente de él. Examinó la imagen de la chica…Y entonces comprendió el porqué de su cambio — Se parece tanto a ella… — apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Cerró la llave del grifo que hasta ahora se encontraba abierto, secó sus manos y se dirigió a la salida del baño. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la rubia del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? — cuestionó con un tono frío. En seguida se arrepintió por haberlo usado.

— Solo vine a ver que estabas bien — contestó igual de cortante Rin. No quería recurrir a eso, pero si él era así, ¿qué más le quedaba?

— Hm… — pasó por su lado y siguió con su camino.

Rin suspiró.

— Creo que me pasé — pensó. Hiso un gesto de negación con su cabeza y observó con desaprobación al muchacho — Sigo sin comprender qué le sucede a su actitud.

Los clientes exclusivos se retiraron. Cuando Len regresó a la mesa, sabía que le esperaría un sermón por parte de su padre una vez que se encontraran a solas. Se despidieron después de dar gracias por la atención recibida y se fueron.

Las empleadas limpiaron la mesa que utilizaron, y ordenaron el lugar con la disposición de cerrarlo por ese día. Dentro de los vestidores de las meseras, las cosas no eran muy agradables que digamos.

— No puedo creer que Kasane lo haya arruinado todo — comentó una joven, sacando con cuidado algunas cosas de su casillero — Ahora la fama del restaurante se irá al suelo.

— Eso no es todo — opinó otra — ¡Pobre Len! Imagínate el mal rato que pasó a causa de Rin. De seguro jamás querrá regresar…

— ¡Ahora debe creer que todas las meseras somos unas incompetentes! — sollozó una tercera, mezclándose en la conversación.

Al otro lado del vestidor, se encontraba Rin con Luna a su lado. La segunda escuchaba con odio cada comentario impositivo que hacían sobre su amiga y su ira iba aumentando notablemente. Sin embargo, a la rubia aquellas críticas no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Lo único que le preocupaba es que el restaurante se viese afectado por el reciente accidente.

— No debe ser tan inmaduro como para arruinar la reputación del restaurante por esa razón, ¿o sí? — inquirió la rubia ordenando sus cosas. Luna la miró pensativa.

— Quién sabe.

— ¡Claro que eso sucederá! — intervino en la plática una de las empleadas — ¡Len ahora odiará este lugar! Si fuera yo, ¡haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para vengarme!

— Además, ¿no has pensando la pena que debió pasar Dell-san? ¡Él confiaba en ti!

— Pero, tu torpeza te ganó — concluyó una más. Rin estaba dispuesta a reprocharles, cuando alguien entró en los vestidores.

— ¡Cállense! — gritó Gumi al oír tales estupideces. Después de ella, Miku se hiso presente en el lugar — ¡Sus comentarios solo demuestran sus celos hacia mi amiga! ¿Por qué no dejan de decir incoherencias y guardan silencio de una buena vez? — inquirió asesinando con la mirada a las presentes — Es verdad, las víboras por más que lo quieran jamás dejarán de expulsar veneno. Lástima por ellas — ironizó.

— Gumi, ¿no crees que fuiste muy lejos? — susurró Miku al ver lo intimidante que podía ser su amiga cuando se lo proponía. La aludida sonrió satisfecha.

— Claro que no, se lo merecen — aseguró con firmeza. Luego, ambas llegaron hasta donde estaba Rin.

— ¡Fue genial lo que dijiste, Gumi-san! — le felicitó Luna abrazándola — Esas arpías me tenían harta con sus opiniones sin lógica.

— Lamentamos lo que ocurrió — se disculpó Miku algo apenada — No creímos que nuestra sorpresa fuera a causar tanto problema…

— No fue su culpa — le interrumpió la ojiceleste — Además, fue divertido ver la expresión de Len — soltó una risita, la cual se volvió en una carcajada.

Miku se contagió por la risa de su amiga y no tardó en acompañarla. Gumi y Luna las imitaron, creando un ambiente bastante agradable. De repente, la muchacha de mirada agua marina recordó el recado que le traían a Rin.

— Aquí tienes — sacó de la bolsa el problemático CD — Y supuse que debíamos comprar uno para Neru, ¿no? — señaló otro disco. La rubia sonrió agradecida.

— Tal vez Len no sea la mejor persona del mundo — opinó la de cabellos ocres — Pero su música es buena. Oí que en este álbum interpretó una canción con Aku Yamine, ¿cierto? — confirmó leyendo la carátula del disco.

— ¿Con Aku? ¿La misma Aku que participó en la grabación de la película "Una tarde de Verano"? — Gumi le arrancó el CD de las manos, emocionada — ¡Es verdad! Ella canta con él Migikata no Chou — chilló emocionada.

Sus acompañantes rieron ante las expresiones de la peliverde. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidieran irse del lugar. Al salir, Rin intentó hablar con Dell, para disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero él no abrió a ninguno de sus llamados. Resignada, se fue del restaurante en compañía de sus mejores amigas y Luna.

.

.

— Yo me quedo aquí — detuvo su andar Luna tras un largo rato de caminata — Nos vemos mañana, Rin-san, Miku-san, Gumi-san — se despidió comenzando subir la colina que daba a su urbanización.

— Luna es una chica bastante enérgica — opinó con una sonrisa Gumi — Por eso me cae tan bien.

Siguieron con su camino, hasta que se separaron a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante. Rin caminó sola hacia la farmacia, recordando el pedido de su querida madrastra. Entró en el local y se dirigió a la zona de refrescos, en busca de las dichosas bebidas dietéticas.

—Mmmm…— reflexionaba observando el refrigerador en frente de ella — ¿Qué sabor debería llevar?

— Izumi, ¿oíste lo que sucedió en Dalila hace unas horas? — cuchicheó una muchacha cerca de Rin. La ojiceleste sintió curiosidad el oírla — Escuché que Len Kagamine salió enojado de ahí… ¡Pobre! ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

— ¡Sí! — suspiró su compañera — No volveré a ir a ese lugar hasta saber qué pasó.

— Tienes mucha razón — le apoyó la primera — ¿Y si encontró una rata o algo así en su comida? Es mejor no arriesgarse.

Ambas dejaron la conversación hasta ahí y se fueron de la tienda. Rin aún seguía parada enfrente de la sección de bebidas, mirando con un deje de culpa el vidrio del congelador.

— Espero que esto no siga así… — imploró sacando lo que había ido a buscar. Lo pagó y se fue de la farmacia rumbo a su hogar.

Al llegar, la primera en recibirla fue la pelirroja, quien le arrancó en un fugaz movimiento el CD de las manos. Neru continúo con su expresión fría, se aburrió de los gritos emocionados de su hermana y subió a su habitación. Rin preparó la cena y le entregó su pedido a Kyoko, luego regresó a su cuarto. En el camino le entregó el otro disco a Neru. Al entrar en su habitación, miró con anhelo el cofre de madera que reposaba en su escritorio.

— Nunca creerás lo que me pasó hoy… — se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando con cansancio el techo del ático que tenía por habitación — Ha sido el día más complicado de mi vida… — musitó cerrando sus ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, fue la primera en levantarse, como solía serlo siempre. Se alistó con rapidez y bajó a la cocina a preparar la comida antes de que su familia se despertara. Transcurrieron largos minutos hasta que Neru hiso su acto de presencia.

— ¡Buenos días! — le saludó Rin, más no obtuvo respuesta — El desayuno está casi listo, espera unos segundos.

— Hm… — fue lo único que dijo la rubia de ojos dorados. En silencio, tomó el control remoto y prendió la televisión que se hallaba en la cocina.

Teto entró soñolienta al lugar y tomó asiento aun lado de Neru. Se recostó sobre la mesa con la intensión de dormirse, más su madre llegó al comedor y golpeó ligeramente su cabeza para que se levantara.

— Teto, la mesa no es un lugar para dormir — le ordenó sentándose. Su hija asintió y posó su mirada en la televisión.

— Neru, súbele — le pidió — Es una noticia sobre Len.

Rin comenzó a servirles el desayuno al mismo tiempo en que Neru apretaba el botón del volumen, logrando que el noticiero se escuchara perfectamente.

_"Ayer, el importante empresario Kazushi Asakawa, dueño de una de las empresas de tecnología y sistemática más importantes de todo Japón, se reunió con su hijo, el famoso Len Kagamine, en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad: "Dalila"…"_

— ¿Qué así no se llama el lugar donde trabaja Rin? — habló Neru, pero fue callada por su "melliza". La pelirroja se encontraba concentrada en el chisme.

_"_… _Para el encuentro, la localidad entera fue reservada exclusivamente por el señor Asakawa, quien prefería tener privacidad a la hora de hablar con su único sucesor. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos los medios, durante la reunión sucedió un inconveniente entre Len y una de las meseras que trabajaba en el lugar…"_

— ¿Tú sabes algo de eso, Rin? — objetó Kyoko, dándole un sorbo al café que le acababa de servir la rubia — Estuviste ayer ahí, ¿no? — no recibió respuesta, la rubia se encontraba pálida.

_"_… _Como clientes normales, los presentes en el almuerzo ordenaron los platillos que deseaban consumir, acompañadas por bebidas que ellos escogieran. No obstante, a la hora de servir los tragos, una de las meseras, que iba distraída por una razón desconocida, acabó chocando con el joven Kagamine, vertiendo sobre él el contenido de los vasos. Sobre la muchacha se desconoce cualquier información, solo se sabe que estudia con el joven artista. A continuación, les mostraremos un video de lo que uno de nuestros camarógrafos pudo captar…"_

— ¿Quién habrá sido la desgraciada que hiso eso? — se irguió Teto, con una molestia increíble — Rin, cuando pasen el video, me dices su nombre para ir a partirle la cara — ordenó. Neru rodó sus ojos al escuchar tal advertencia.

La rubia dejó de respirar, no por lo que había dicho su ignorante hermanastra, sino porque la noticia se había regado demasiado rápido. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y su mente se puso en blanco. Sigilosamente, retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Por fortuna, había bajado su mochila con sus útiles del día, que ahora descansaba sobre la pared de la entrada.

Por fin, el video comenzó a correr, y con él los últimos minutos de paz que tendría la rubia ese día se esfumaron. Teto reconoció en seguida a Len, a Kaito y al señor Asakawa. Pudo ver a Luna, pero no diferenciaba bien a la otra mesera. Sin embargo, cuando ocurrió el incidente, en un enfoque se podía ver perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Kyoko se quedó con la boca abierta. Iba a darle un bocado a su comida cuando pudo diferenciar a la hija de su difunto esposo, y de inmediato se detuvo por la impresión. Neru abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder y se giró a ver a su hermana, quien por poco no muere ahogada por estar bebiendo juego cuando pasaron el video.

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe de la mesa y buscó con la mirada a Rin, más no la encontró por ninguna parte. Sin hacerse esperar, el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose reveló la ubicación de la rubia, indicando que había huido antes de que Teto pudiera decirle alguna cosa. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y, consumida por la rabia, gritó:

— ¡RIN KASANE, TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR ESO!

Rin corría por las calles con una rapidez inhumana. Al salir, había escuchado perfectamente el grito de Teto. De hecho, no le sorprendería que la hubieran escuchado todos los ciudadanos de Japón.

Cuando sintió que se encontraba a salvo, detuvo su carrera y se dispuso a recuperar el aire que había perdido. Sus pulmones le ardían, y no era de sorprenderse, puesto que jamás había huido como lo acababa de hacer de su hermanastra. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con el portón principal de la escuela.

— Vaya… — parpadeó sorprendida — Parece que corrí más de lo que pensé.

Entro en la institución, y por lo temprano que era, habían máximo 5 personas en el patio de la entrada. Pasó sin hacerse notar y corrió hacia su salón, rogando que no hubiese ninguna desquiciada fanática que quisiera vengarse de ella. Abrió la puerta de su aula y confirmó que ésta estaba completamente vacía.

— ¿Qué se supone que haré…? — se dirigió a su lugar, se sentó y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pupitre — Ese malcriado de Len, ¿qué le habrá dicho a la prensa?

Se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que podría pasar ese día. Lo más probable, es que sería víctima de una venganza por parte de las fans, o hasta del mismo Len. Suspiró y recuperó la compostura.

— Pase lo que pase, ¡no dejaré que hagan lo que quieran! — aseguró llena de confianza.

La entrada del salón se abrió, dándole paso a una muchacha de cabellos rosas y mirada de color verde. Ella miró sonriente a Rin.

— Nana…

— Kasane-san — le saludó — ¿Sabes qué acabo de ver? Lo que pasó ayer entre tú y Kagamine-san — una melodiosa risita salió de sus labios — Fue muy gracioso.

— Sería grandioso que todos pensaran como tú, Nana — suspiró. La aludida le dedicó una mirada confundida — Digo, mi hermanastra casi me asesina al saberlo.

— Kasane-san, ¿qué fue lo que te distrajo? — preguntó curiosa. Rin sonrió y comenzó a contarle con detalle la historia.

Varias alumnas llegaron al aula, y miraron con cierto odio a la rubia. Ella simplemente decidió ignorarlas, no valía la pena que discutiera con personas que la condenaban sin saber cómo sucedió todo. Finalmente, Miku entró en el salón.

— ¡RIN! — se acercó corriendo a su amiga, llamando la atención de los presentes — ¡Te vi en la televisión esta mañana!

— Muy buenos día para ti también, Miku — saludó con sarcasmo. Su amiga no le prestó atención a ese detalle.

— ¡No sabes la cara que puso mi hermano al verte! O la de mi madre… — se rió — Valían oro — Miku sintió una mirada detrás de ella; alguien carraspeó.

— ¿Rin Kasane? — afirmó una chica de cabellos blancos y mirada grisácea. La rubia solo asintió — Me presento, soy la presidenta del club de fans de Len en la escuela.

— ¿Hay un club como ese en esta escuela? — enarcó una ceja Rin — Que tontería.

— Por favor, absténgase de comentarios personales — le espetó con formalidad la recién llegada. — Ahora, quisiera discutir algo con usted.

— ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? — intervino Miku — No piensa matarla o algo así, ¿verdad?

— No, no llegaremos a tales extremos — aclaró su garganta y fulminó a Rin con la mirada, o eso intentó — Queríamos advertirte que nos encargaremos personalmente del asunto.

— Pues, estaré esperándolas — le retó — Vengan cuando quiera — dijo firme. La presidenta se alejó de ahí.

— ¡Qué genial fue eso! — victoreó Miku.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la entrada a clases. La puerta del salón se abrió, y la figura de Len apareció en ella. Cuando entró en el salón, fue rodeado por la mayoría de las jóvenes ahí presentes. Kaito se hiso paso entre las fans y se recostó en su asiento.

— Len, ¿cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Fue grave lo que te hiso Kasane?

— ¿Cómo te sentiste después del golpe?

— Dinos si quieres venganza, y nosotras lo haremos por ti.

— Tranquilas chicas, no fue nada — sonrió con calidez. La muchachas a su alrededor juraron que se desmayarían.

Len subió su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes azules de la rubia. En un acto autónomo, giró su mirada con molestia y apretó con rabia sus puños, cosa que Rin notó a la perfección. La maestra Harumi se adentró en el salón, y al ver la aglomeración de personas alrededor del joven, suspiró.

— ¡A sus lugares! — gritó llamando la atención — O las suspenderé, y ¿adivinen qué? No volverán a ver a Len.

En cuestión de segundos, todas las muchachas habían vuelto a sus puestos, sin darle tiempo a la profesora de seguir hablando. El único que quedó de pie fue el rubio.

— Len, eso va contigo también — ordenó. Rin soltó una risita.

Obedeciendo lo dictado por su maestra, se sentó y se quedó viendo el vacío, parecía estar reflexionando algo. Las clases iniciaron con normalidad, una calma reinaba en el lugar. De hecho, esa tranquilidad era más que aterradora.

— ¿Dónde está Kamui? — preguntó de repente Harumi, deteniendo su acción de copiar unos problemas de álgebra en la pizarra. — Kasane, Hatsune, ¿qué le pasó a su atolondrada amiga?

Las mencionadas se miraron confusas, sin respuesta alguna. La profesora suspiró.

— Bueno, un día de paz no le afecta a nadie — opinó para después seguir transcribiendo problemas.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Gumi? — murmuró Miku, llamando la atención no solo de Rin, sino que también de Kaito y de Len.

— No lo sé — respondió la rubia — Ayer se encontraba bien — dejó por sentada la conversación. Miku regresó a su tarea de copiar.

Después de unas cuantas horas, el timbre del receso sonó. La mayoría de las presentes se retiraron con prisa del lugar, como si algo urgente hubiese ocurrido, tal acto sorprendió al joven artista y a su mejor amigo.

— Creo — dijo Kaito — Que hoy será un día bastante tranquilo. — comentó caminando hacia la puerta del lugar — Vamos Len — le llamó.

— Kaito, adelántate — respondió. En ese instante, Miku y Rin salían del salón — Quisiera hablar un minuto con Rin — alzó la voz al mencionar el nombre de la muchacha. La aludida se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Sobre qué? — se giró a verlo. Una atmósfera incómoda se presentó para los dos peliazules.

— Miku, te invito un helado — sugirió Kaito para escapar del lugar, propuesta que le maravilló a la joven — ¿Me acompañas?

— ¡Claro que sí! — se acercó corriendo a él, lo tomó del brazo y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, ninguno habló. Ella esperaba que el ojiceleste fuera quien empezase, pues él había sido el que pidió que iniciaran esa conversación. Len organizaba sus ideas, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué le había pedido que hablaran.

— Y bien… — rompió el silencio la muchacha — ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

— Es sobre lo de ayer — susurró confundido.

— Eso lo sé bien — refutó ella — ¿Piensas vengarte o algo así?

De nuevo, él se quedó callado. Aquel silencio comenzaba a irritar a Rin, quien decidió marcharse de ahí antes de que el recreo acabase.

— Podemos hablar después — le aconsejó — No es bueno para mí estar tanto tiempo contigo, es letal para mi vida — dijo recordando a su hermanastra pelirroja.

Cuando se disponía a irse, una joven de cabellos verdes llegó corriendo hacia ella, detuvo su andar y la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Kasane? — verificó que se tratase de la persona a quien buscaba. Len se acercó a la puerta, alcanzando a escuchar la conversación — La profesora Harumi te está buscando.

— ¿A mí? — la muchacha asintió — ¿No sabes qué desea? — recibió un negativo por respuesta.

Rin exhaló con desgana y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. El rubio la observó irse y luego miró a la peliverde.

— Rin…

— Len-san — habló ella, logrando que el muchacho se exaltara — No se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo — sonrió — Solo sea paciente y espere a que todo ocurra.

El rubio no comprendió su respuesta. Miró de nuevo a Rin, quien se aproximaba a las escaleras y por segunda vez, regresó su mirada a la joven de cabellos verdes. Ella sonrió, pero esta vez había algo raro, su mirada era algo macabra... Eso que alarmó al muchacho. Dedujo a lo que se refería la muchacha, miró a Rin y salió corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Len-san! — exclamó horrorizada — ¡¿A dónde va?

— ¡Espera! — hiso que la rubia se detuviera en las escaleras, más vio muy cerca de sus pies un delicado hilo color plateado.

Aceleró su carrera, pero Rin ya había dado con aquel alambre. Se balanceó, más Len logró llegar a tiempo para sostenerla en el borde del primer escalón. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni unos segundos de alegría cuando se percataron de que un inmenso balde flotaba sobre sus cabezas, y en cuestión de instantes, la pintura que contenía el tobo se descargó sobre ellos.

Entre el desastre, Len intentó evitar que ella se moviera para atrás, pero sus acciones resultaron todo lo contrario. Se resbaló por la pintura que se había esparcido por el piso y ambos cayeron cuesta abajo por las escaleras.

— ¡LEN-SAN! — chilló una de las culpables de aquel complot. Varias muchachas se reunieron en la parte superior de la escalinata, llorando por el fracaso de su plan, además de que Len resultó herido.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — gritó enfadada Harumi, haciéndose paso entre los espectadores que habían comenzado a agruparse cerca de la escena.

— ¡Sensei! — se acercó a ella Miku, siendo seguida por Kaito — ¡Algo le ha pasado a Rin!

— Y no solo a ella, ¡a Len también! — añadió el muchacho. La profesora arrugó su frente.

— ¡MUÉVANSE! — vociferó perdiendo la paciencia. No pasó ni 1 min. cuando todos se apartaron para darle paso a la maestra y a los mejores amigos de las víctimas.

Rin comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, le dolía la espalda, la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Sintió un peso sobre ella y soltó un ligero chillido. Len abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sollozo de la joven y se levantó sobre sus brazos, quitando su peso de la muchacha. Sin embargo, cuando sus orbes se encontraron con los de ella, no pudo moverse. Se quedó hipnotizado al verla.

Miku, Kaito y la profesora se quedaron estáticos al salir de la multitud y toparse con aquella situación tan comprometedora: Len encima de Rin, a unos centímetros de su se encontraba algo sonrojada, mientras él había dejado esa expresión de frialdad e indiferencia que siempre mantenía al estar cerca de ella. Un grito de la joven de mirada agua marina rompió el encanto del momento.

— ¡Espera a que Gumi vea esto! — sacó su móvil y comenzó a tomarle fotos a los rubios. El sonido del flash sacó de su mundo a Len.

— Lo siento — se levantó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte. Le tendió la mano a Rin para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sin embargo, ella aún seguía extasiada por la reciente cercanía. A pesar de que logró incorporase, podía sentir aún el aliento del rubio chocar contra su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que veía los ojos de él clavados en ella. Sus mejillas hervían y su corazón latía con fuerza.

— ¿Hola? — le llamó el muchacho, manteniendo la mano extendida. Ella reaccionó y la tomó con rapidez.

— Perdón — se disculpó. Él enarcó una de sus cejas — No debiste haberlo hecho, la caída debió dolerte mucho — recalcó.

— No fue nada — contestó fríamente, cosa que sorprendió a Rin. — Ahora, con respecto a lo que sucedió, déjenme decirles que fue una verdadera estupidez — sentenció — No hacía falta que hicieran algo así — miró a las muchachas ahí reunidas y luego se volteó — Kaito, ¿dónde te habías metido? — preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Comenzó a alejarse junto con el peliazul, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Rin frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a Miku.

— ¡No debí preocuparme por ese idiota! — exclamó yéndose del lugar, seguida por su fiel amiga.

Luego de ese pequeño percance, el tiempo que sobraba de receso se pasó con rapidez, estando los dos rubios en lados totalmente opuestos del patio. Sonó la campana, anunciando que por fin el descanso había culminado. De regreso al salón, Rin se quejaba de un fuerte dolor de espalda.

— Deberías ir a la enfermería — le propuso su compañera.

— No, no debe ser nada — respondió la rubia — Además, ¿y si me mandan reposo o algo así? No puedo darme el lujo de tal cosa.

— Rin, ¿y si es algo grave? — repuso Miku, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras — Vamos a la enfermería.

— Pero… — su amiga la tomó del brazo y la llevó a rastras al lugar indicado.

Al llegar, para la sorpresa de ambas, Len y Kaito se encontraban ahí. El rubio se había despojado de su camisa, dejando que la enfermera le aplicara una crema en los hombros y en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué siempre están en el mismo lugar que nosotros? — dijo Len soltando varios chillidos — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿A él también le duele la espalda? — cuestionó Miku mirando a su amigo peliazul. Éste asintió — Vaya, comienzo a creer que sí parecen gemelos.

— No digas tonterías, Miku — le reprendió Rin. Luego, dejó su vista en Len, que se quejaba, al igual de ella, del dolor producido por el golpe. Algo que no había notado Rin del todo, es que el torso de Len se hallaba desnudo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — interrogó al notar la mirada de la rubia. Ella se sobresaltó y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Claro que no! — se giró, dándole la espalda — Solo confirmaba que yo tenía razón.

— ¿De qué hablas? — volvió a preguntar.

— Sabía que el golpe te había afectado — la enfermera acabó su tarea y los miró.

— ¿Ustedes son novios o algo así? — preguntó, haciendo que Kaito y Miku estallaran en risas — ¿Dije algo que no debía?

— No, no somos nada — contestó ella — Ni siquiera amigos.

— Qué lástima — se encogió de hombros la mujer — Serían una linda pareja.

Guardó la crema que hasta hace un momento le aplicaba al joven y miró a la rubia. Ella se quedó en silencio, al igual que su compañero.

— Pequeña — llamó a Rin, quien se molestó por ese apodo — ¿Tú también recibiste un golpe? — ella asintió. — Ya regreso. — salió del lugar, dejando a los 4 jóvenes solos.

— Bueno, creo que podemos irnos — estableció Len bajándose de la cama en la que se encontraba — Será mejor que las dejemos solas.

— No pensarás salir así, ¿cierto? — apuntó Rin — No creo que sea sano para la pobre mente de esas fanáticas locas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? — bromeó él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada — Tranquila, _querida_, yo te adoro a ti.

— Muy gracioso — ironizó Rin. Miku y Kaito se miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que podían hablar como personas "normales".

— Deberíamos regresar — intervino Kaito — Harumi-sensei ya debió haber comenzado la clase.

— Bueno, nos vemos, _pequeñas_ — se despidió Len, logrando hacer que la sangre de Rin hirviera por la rabia.

— ¡Qué odioso eres! — exclamó cerrando la puerta del lugar de golpe. Miku rió ante la desesperación de su amiga.

Luego de un rato, la enfermera regresó y le colocó otra crema a Rin, indicándole que debía evitar cargar cosas pesadas para disminuir el dolor. Volvieron al salón, donde su maestra estaba organizando algo.

— Permiso — entró educadamente Miku — Estábamos en la enfermería.

— Sí, Shion y Kagamine ya me lo han dicho — explicó — Pasen. Estamos organizando equipos para las maquetas que deberán traer la semana que viene.

— ¿Maquetas? — repitió la peliazul sentándose en su lugar.

— Sí, las maquetas serán de las 7 Maravillas del Mundo Moderno — indicó Kaito — Por lo tanto, serán 6 equipos de 4 y 1 de 5. Harumi-sensei escoge los grupos.

— Oh… — Miku miró la pizarra y se giró a verlo de nuevo— ¿Ya han escogido a alguien?

— Sí, el Taj Mahal le ha tocado a Nana, a Naomi, a Seika y a Haru — señaló a las aludidas — Y Machu Picchu le tocó a Shin, a Sakura, a Sora y a Riu.

— Muy bien — siguió hablando la profesora — Ahora viene el Chichén Itzá, en México — observó una hoja de papel que tenía en las manos y pronunció — Sus integrantes serán: Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine… — las alumnas juntaron sus manos en forma de súplica al escuchar ese nombre — Miku Hatsune… — ella sonrió al verse en el mismo equipo que el peliazul — Y Rin Kasane.

— ¿¡QUÉ? — se pararon en seco los dos rubios.

— Kagamine, Kasane, siéntense — ordenó — Y no quiero ningún reproche.

— Pero, sensei — interrumpió otra muchacha — Len no se lleva bien con Rin, ¿no puede cambiarlo de equipo?

— Señorita Fujita, esto no se trata de llevarse bien o no — manifestó — Es sobre el trabajo en equipo si quieren aprobar la materia. Además, precisamente por ese detalle los he colocado juntos.

Nadie dijo más nada sobre el asunto, salvo los comentarios que se decían entre sí las muchachas en contra de aquella idea. Harumi terminó de armar los grupos, dio los puntos a investigar y las pautas para la maqueta. Luego, continúo con su programa de clases hasta que el segundo timbre sonó.

— Bueno, no olviden sus reportes para mañana — dijo la maestra retirándose del lugar — Nos vemos mañana. — Y, como el día anterior, Len y Kaito fueros los primeros en salir disparados hacia la salida.

— ¡Kasane-san! — se acercó a ella un fan de Len mientras las personas se iban del lugar — ¡Cámbiame el equipo!

— Ni loca — contestó Rin — No quiero que Harumi-sensei me asesine.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — objetó, más Rin negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero nada… Si me disculpas, debo irme — salió rápidamente del salón. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo sus hermanastras irían a buscarla.

Corrió por los pasillos, y cuando iba a cruzar para encaminarse a su trabajo, sintió como la halaban del brazo, atrayéndola hacia un armario. Perdió el equilibrio por la fuerza que usaron para agarrarla y fue en caída, hacia lo que ella creía que sería el suelo. Sin embargo, al sentir que había sido atrapada por alguien, subió su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules del rubio.

— ¿Estás loco o qué? — se separó rápidamente de él — Hay mejores formas de pedirle a la gente que hay que hablar — dijo y se percató de que no se hallaban solos, en el fondo Miku y Kaito se encontraban mirando la escena.

— Bueno, ¿por qué querían reunirnos? — cuestionó Len.

— Es por el proyecto — comenzó a decir Miku — Kaito y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que ustedes comiencen a llevarse bien para que salga bien.

— Eso significaría que tendrían que aprender a convivir, o por lo menos estar en un cuarto sin insultarse o querer matarse.

— Pero...

— Pero nada.

Rin lo meditó unos segundos, ellos tenían razón. Lo mejor para los cuatro sería que hicieran las paces, o una tregua, mientras realizaban la maqueta. A decir verdad, la idea la parecía bastante factible, y a lo mejor con el tiempo él y ella podrían llegar a ser amigos, o eso suponía la rubia. Decidida, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el trato.

— Yo... — susurró Len — No puedo, simplemente no puedo — negó y salió corriendo del armario de servicio.

— Len... — Kaito suspiró y miró a las chicas, quienes se quedaron asombradas por tal acto — Hablaremos mañana.

Y, así el peliazul las dejó completamente solas. Se miraron aun sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa y decidieron marcharse. Iban saliendo del instituto cuando Rin recibió un mensaje.

_"Cuando vengas a casa, pasa por la ropa a la tintorería y compra unas donas en el camino. Además, Teto dice que tiene que hablar contigo. Kyoko."_

Suspiró cerrando su celular, y se despidió de Miku. Comenzó a correr hacia el restaurante, no porque se le estuviese haciendo tarde, sino que quería hablar con Dell sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. De camino recordó un detalle.

—_ Es cierto... En una semana será el cumpleaños de Miku _— se dijo — _Si mal no recuerdo, Gumi había mencionado algo sobre una fiesta... Bueno, no creo que sea nada de otro mundo... ¿Verdad?_

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Yo algo ocupada.<em>

_¡Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo! :)_

_Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews :3 ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

_Ahorita me di cuenta de que el cap. está algo largo, espero que eso no les moleste._

_Como sea, ¡dejen sus opiniones, críticas, etc!_

_Cuídense, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos, mis adoras lectoras!_

_Saludos, **Jess.**_


	5. ¡Invitación!

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V - ¡Invitación! <strong>

Rin fue deteniéndose cada vez más mientras se acercaba al restorán donde trabajaba. Miró indecisa las puertas que constituían la entrada de aquel local y los nervios comenzaron a consumirla, ¿qué le diría a Dell? ¿Él sería capaz de despedirla...?

Suspiró, armándose de valor, y se dirigió firme hacia el umbral de entrada. Más, apenas había colocado su mano en uno de los vidrios cuando alguien la llamó.

— Disculpa — dijo una muchacha de cabellera dorada, larga, hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color que los de Rin. Venía vestida con una larga gabardina marrón y una boina azul marino. — ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Eh… Así es — respondió ella algo inquieta. ¿Sería otra fan en busca de revancha?

— Por casualidad, ¿no eres la mesera que le echó encima las bebidas a Len? — la observó con una sonrisa llena de interés.

— Ah… — titubeó — Pues sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?

— Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas — sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta y un lapicero. Sonrió con entusiasmo y cuestionó:— Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Rin guardó silencio, sin fiarse mucho de esa muchacha. Reflexionó unos minutos y pronunció:

— ¿Quién eres? — evadió la interrogación, sintiendo una gran desconfianza hacia con la chica. — ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

— Perdóname por no presentarme — se disculpó la otra rubia, dejando libre una de sus manos para extenderla en señal de saludo. — Soy Lily, de una revista de chismes... _Teen!_

— ¿Revista… de chisme? — repitió sorprendida. Arrugó su ceño, se giró sobre sí y se dispuso a entrar en el restaurante. — Será mejor que te vayas, no pienso responder nada.

— ¿Por qué? — la miró suplicante Lily. — ¡Sólo son una cuantas preguntas...!

— No pienso responder _nada_ — insistió Rin entrando en el lugar. Sin embargo, Lily no desistió y no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla.

— ¡Ya sé! — exclamó haciéndose paso entre las mesas, mientras perseguía a la agresora de Len. — ¡Te compraré algo! ¿Qué te parece?

— No me vas a sobornar así — la observó Rin. — Ahora, ¿podrías irte? No quiero que incomodes a los clientes — opinó entrando en el corredor de los empleados.

Lily iba a cruzar ese pasillo cuando Luna, quien había visto llegar a su amiga y a su acosadora, se interpuso, indicándole que solo el personal estaba autorizado de entrar a esa zona. La rubia bufó y tomó lugar en la barra. No se iría de ahí hasta obtener respuestas.

— Perdona… — le llamó la joven de cabellera ocre — Pero, si no vas a ordenar nada, deberías irte — exigió. Lily suspiró derrotada y ordenó un café.

Rin corrió hacia los vestidores, rogando que la reportera se rindiera y la dejara en paz. Ella esperaba que el lugar se encontrara vacío, pero había dos empleadas charlando. Se adentró con sigilo y se dirigió a su casillero.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto el rumor? — consultó una, arreglando su cabello suelto.

— Pues, no lo sé… — respondió la segunda. — Cada vez que veía a Len y a Miki juntos, parecían muy felices. No puedo creer que solo lo haya usado...

— Siempre pensé que había algo raro en su actitud — comentó la primera. — Quién diría que tu amiga de la infancia sería capaz de hacerte eso… Además, ¿no que Len estaba...?

— ¡No lo digas! — chilló su compañera. — ¡Es horrible escuchar esa palabra!¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pronunciarla!

Rin escuchaba atenta esa conversación. Una expresión de duda se apoderó de ella. ¿Quién es Miki… y qué relación tenía con Len? Intentó acercarse más para oír mejor, pero solo logró tropezar con un banco que había en el lugar.

— ¡Ash! — chasqueó su lengua al sentir el golpe. Cuando abrió sus párpados, se encontró con sus dos compañeras mirándola expectantes.

— Kasane, ¿nos estabas espiando? — cuestionó una con un tono de molestia.

— ¿Yo? — se rió con ganas la rubia. — ¿Qué tendría que escuchar de ustedes?— susurró levantándose. Al parecer, ninguna llegó a oír lo último que dijo.

— Hm.

Ambas salieron de ahí, dejando en completa soledad a la rubia. Ésta comenzó a prepararse, retomando sus meditaciones sobre qué pasaría cuando hablara con Dell. Se colocó el uniforme con tranquilidad, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se encontraba arreglando el lazo blanco que ataba en su cabellera cuando sintió que alguien se hacía presente en los casilleros. Se inclinó levemente, y pudo ver a la pequeña pelirrosa, Kumi.

— Kumi-san, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó amigablemente. La pequeña de ojos diferentes se giró a verla.

— Bien — contestó suavemente. Rin se alegró al escuchar esa respuesta. — Kasane-san, ¿quién es esa chica rubia que se encuentra en la barra…? Parece estar esperándote.

— Ay no… — Rin llevó sus manos a su cabeza en forma de desesperación — ¿Por qué no se rinde…? — suspiró resignada. — Tendré que hablar con ella…

Se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Se volteó a mirar a la joven que la acompañaba.

— Kumi-san, por casualidad… ¿Sabes quién es Miki? — interrogó algo avergonzada. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió al preguntar eso.

— ¿Miki? — lo pensó por un momento. — ¿Hablas de Miki Furukawa? — recordó a la joven pelirroja.

— ¿Furu…kawa? — repitió asimilando ese nombre. La pelirrosa asintió.

— Es la ex novia de Len — añadió aclarando las dudas de Rin. — Terminaron hace 1 mes… Después de 3 años de relación — dijo recordando la información que había escuchado. — Oí que Miki lo engañó…

Rin se quedó parada, viendo como Kumi pasaba por su lado, para posteriormente retirarse. No podía explicarse por qué se sentía tan molesta y a la vez… ¿triste? Supuso que sentía compasión por Len. Debía ser duro terminar con una persona con la que habías compartido 3 años de tu vida… Además, por lo que había oído con anterioridad, habían sido amigos de la infancia, ¡peor aún!

Suspiró mirándose en el espejo, viendo el reflejo del rubio en él. Si fuese ella, no habría engañado a Len. Él podía ser odioso, pedante y altanero… Pero parecía tener buenas intenciones… Después de todo, fue él quien intentó salvarla de la trampa que sus propias fans le pusieron. Asimismo, cabía mencionar que era bastante atractivo.

Examinó de nuevo su imagen en el espejo y se percató de que en su rostro había una sonrisa tonta. Llevó una de sus manos a su boca y miró con cierto asombro su reacción. Analizó lo que acababa de pensar y, con brusquedad, agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar esas incoherencias.

— ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Rin? — se regañó. — ¡Jamás podría gustarte alguien como él!

Salió trastornada de los vestidores, reprimiéndose esas confusas ideas que se apoderaban de ella. Iba debatiendo consigo misma cuando chocó con Tonarine, quien precisamente se dirigía a buscarla.

— ¡Rin! — le ayudó a ponerse de pie. — Esa chica que está afuera, ¿la conoces? — Rin chilló al saber de quién se trataba. — ¿Quién es?

— Su nombre es Lily — suspiró lamentándose. — Es una reportera o algo así… Quiere hacerme unas preguntas…

— ¿Sobre lo que pasó con Len? — ella asintió. — Ok. Déjame que me encargue de esto — sonrió segura de sí misma. — Tú espera aquí.

Rin vio alejarse a Tonarine y quiso ver de lejos lo que tenía planeado la aludida. Se asomó con sigilo por el umbral que daba a la zona de las mesas, y pudo ver como Lily se hallaba discutiendo con Luna, con Tonarine y, para su sorpresa, con Dell.

Al parecer, trataban de persuadirla para que se fuera, pero sus intentos no daban resultados. Entonces, tras un rato de discusión, Lily soltó un grito de desesperación, advirtiendo que regresaría pronto, y se marchó. Cuando cruzaba la salida, venían entrando Gumi y Miku, quienes la escucharon murmurar barbaridades.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — cuestionó con curiosidad la peliverde. — No parecía de buen humor.

— Esa chica estaba acosando a Rin-san — informó Luna a las que acababan de llegar. — Así que, amablemente, le pedimos que se marchara.

— Sí, "amablemente" — opinó con sarcasmo la pelirrosa de ojos ambarinos. A Luna no le causó ninguna gracia su ironía. — Como sea, ¡Rin! — le llamó. — Ya puedes venir.

La susodicha salió por completo del corredor y se dirigió en dirección a ellos. Dell la miró y ella enseguida se detuvo, olvidando todo lo que tenía planeado para decirle al albino.

— Kasane, llegaste más temprano de lo normal —indicó. — Es bueno ver ese progreso — opinó sin más. No parecía enojado ni con ganas de despedirla. Pasó a su lado, en dirección a su despacho.

— Dell-san — habló ella con un nudo en la garganta. — ¿No estás molesto?

— ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— Pues… Porque ayer yo… — jugó nerviosa con sus manos. — Porque manché la reputación de Dalila con lo que pasó con Len… — aclaró algo apenada.

— ¿Es por eso? — por primera vez el joven de mirada borgoña se rió.— No te preocupes. Los accidentes suelen pasar… Además, después de analizarlo a fondo… Fue bastante cómico lo que ocurrió.

Rin se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. De hecho, ninguna de las empleadas se atrevía a articular alguna palabra; jamás habían visto así a Dell… Así, de tan buen humor. El aludido siguió con su travesía hacia su oficina, tarareando alguna canción pegajosa. Ahora, si antes bien las presentes se habían sorprendido, en ese instante estaban más que estupefactas.

— ¿Fui yo la única que vio eso? — rompió el mutismo la joven de ojos dorados.

— No, no fuiste solo tú — respondió Luna sin salir de su asombro. — Quizá esté delirando o algo así…

— Se equivocan — se mezcló en la conversación una empleada de cabellera negra y ojos grisáceos. Se había quedado mirando la dirección en la que se había ido el albino.— Hay otra razón que explique su buen humor…

— ¿A qué te refieres, Mako-san? — preguntó Luna.

— Bueno, ayer cuando le iba a avisar a Dell que me iba, - puesto que era la última en el restaurante -, escuché que hablaba por teléfono con alguien —expuso acercándose a ellas — Al parecer, hoy llega una chica llamada Haku Yowane…

— ¿Haku? — Tonarine golpeó levemente su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, recordando a la dueña de ese nombre. — La hermana de Dell.

— ¿Hermana? — ahora fue Miku quien habló. — ¿Por qué tienen apellidos diferentes sin son hermanos?

— Misma madre, padres diferentes — respondió de nuevo la pelirrosa. — Con razón se encuentra así. No veía a su hermana desde hacía varios meses, ¿verdad?

Todas asintieron, concluyendo con el tema en cuestión. Cada empleada regresó a sus deberes, mientras Rin se disponía a servir a sus amigas. Sin embargo, tuvo un mínimo mareo cuando se dirigía a la mesa con ellas, pero no le informó a ninguna sobre eso.

Una vez sentada, fue Rin quien comenzó la plática.

— Es cierto — miró a Gumi con intriga. — ¿Por qué faltaste hoy?

— Bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de ir… Así que decidí que me tomaría el día de hoy para descansar — Rin enarcó una de sus cejas, a lo que Miku se rió.

— Jamás comprenderé tu forma de razonar…

— Rin — la expresión de su amiga cambió a una seria, cosa que era extraño en ella.— ¿Es verdad que las fans de Len se intentaron vengar de ti?

— Así es — parpadeó sorprendida. Supuso que Miku la había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido.

— ¿Y caíste por las escaleras y todo? — la rubia asintió confundida. — Ok. Esto se acaba de convertir en la guerra. — sentenció su amiga ojiverde apretando sus puños.

— Vamos Gumi, ¿no crees que exageras?

— ¿Exagerar? ¿Crees que me gusta ver a mi amiga en peligro de muerte? ¡Ah, ah! Eso sí que no. Dejo pasar por alto cada estupidez que dicen, ¡pero no que atenten en contra de tu vida!

— ¡Dios mío, Megumi! — exclamó sorprendida Rin. — ¡No puedes ser más dramática porque se te hace imposible!

Dejaron el problema hasta ahí, sin poder convencer a Gumi de que cambiase su forma de pensar. Conversaron un rato hasta que Miku recordó algo que les tenía que anunciar a sus amigas. Llamó su atención y, con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, les dijo:

— Rin Kasane, Megumi Kamui, quedan formalmente invitadas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños — bromeó extendiéndole sus respectivas invitaciones. — Espero que asistan, su presencia ahí me sería muy grata.

Sus amigas miraron con cierta sorpresa los sobres y rieron por la imitación de Miku de querer parecer un aristócrata o algo así. Ambas abrieron las cartas, y sacaron con cuidado una tarjeta de color azul cielo, con bordes de color plata y letras cursivas blancas.

— ¡Qué lindas quedaron! — exclamó con emoción la peliverde. Sin esperar más, empezó a leer el contenido de aquel papel.

— ¿Fiesta de disfraces? — confirmó Rin al ver ese requisito para la celebración. Subió su mirada, con algo de preocupación. — ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Claro que lo es! — aseguró su amiga con una sonrisa. — Siempre quise ir a una, ¡y ahora mis padres accedieron a hacerla!

— Es el próximo viernes — indicó Gumi. — Tiempo suficiente para conseguir un traje, ¿cierto? — sus acompañantes asintieron.

— No puedo con tus ocurrencias, Miku — Rin suspiró observando el papel en sus manos. En ese momento, un pequeño dolor de cabeza se le presentó.

Antes de que alguna dijera algo más, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, y apareció el que menos quería ver Rin en ese momento. Len entro sin llamar mucho la atención, y después Kaito llegó a su lado, sonriente como siempre. Comenzaron a buscar a algo o alguien con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? — apuntó la rubia a los mencionados. Miku sonrió y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran a ellas.

— Porque yo los llamé — respondió. Gumi bufó, recostándose del asiento y cruzándose de brazos. — Gumi, pórtate bien — dictó sonriendo con una carisma maternal.

— Miku — le saludó el peliazul al acercarse a ella. Sus ojos brillaron al verla ahí.

— Nosotras también estamos aquí — hizo un ademán la peliverde para captar su atención, pero fue en vano. — No comprendo a la gente enamorada, ¿tú sí, Rin?

Le llamó, pero ella no estaba mejor que Miku. La rubia se encontraba algo sonrojada, con la mirada puesta en sus manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa. A continuación, comenzó a jugar con ellas mientras sonreía. Len se hallaba detrás de Kaito, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le preguntó Gumi al verla en ese estado.

— Es que recordé algo — se rió nerviosa. Y, no le estaba mintiendo, la imagen de lo ocurrido en la mañana se hiso presente en su memoria.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Rin guardó silencio. — ¿Estás bien? Estás toda roja — tocó con su dedo índice una de las mejillas de la rubia, quien se levantó de golpe ante tal acto.

-— ¿Quieren algo de beber? — todos dieron una respuesta afirmativa, indicándole que querían consumir. — Muy bien, ya regreso.

Se alejó vacilante hacia la barra, donde Tonarine se encontraba sirviendo algunos tragos. Al ver a Rin sonrojada y con una sonrisa graciosa en sus labios, se angustió.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — consultó una vez que la muchacha se acercó a ella.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — reaccionó al golpearse con una gaveta. — Ah… Estoy mal… — tocó su frente, y era verdad, estaba algo caliente.

— Estabas bien hasta hace unos segundos, ¿qué te pasó? — objetó mirando la mesa de dónde provenía la rubia. — Espera, ¿ese es Len Kagamine? — se giró a verla. — Pensé que no volvería más.

— Ojalá fuera así — suspiró Rin. — Como sea, debo servirles algo… — tomó una bandeja, sacó cuatro vasos de cristal y colocó unos cubitos de hielo en ellos.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — se ofreció la pelirrosa, a lo que la rubia asintió. — Bien, ¿Qué pidieron?

— Yo… — Rin abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y llevó su mano a su frente, enredando sus dedos en su flequillo. — Lo olvidé.

— ¿Qué? — su compañera se quedó sin habla. Se acercó a su amiga y con su mano, evaluó la temperatura.— Tienes fiebre— la rubia se sorprendió al oír tal diagnóstico.

— Esta mañana salí tan rápido de mi casa, que no comí… — recordó su huida causada por Teto — Tal vez sea eso… ¿No?

— Eso espero — respondió no muy convencida. — Deberías tomarte la tarde libre.

— No, estaré bien…— sonrió. — Además, ya recordé lo que ordenaron.

Comenzó a servir las bebidas. La pelirrosa se alejó de ella, en dirección a los vestidores. Rin acabó su tare y tomó la bandeja para llevarla hacia la mesa. Pero, en la trayectoria, los mareos se hicieron más frecuentes. Logró llegar hasta _sus amigos _sin inconvenientes.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Len al verla roja y con la mirada apagada. Rin no le respondió. — Te ves muy mal.

— ¡Len! — exclamó su amigo peliazul, mirándolo con reproche.

— Me vas a decir que no es verdad — repuso el aludido.

— No es verdad — intervino Rin. — Me siento bien — aseguró.

Len la examinó, se levantó de la mesa y los miró. — Les demostraré que es verdad.

En un movimiento rápido, Len se colocó detrás de Rin ante la mirada curiosa de la susodicha. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia él. La rubia se quedó inmóvil, sin comprender por qué él había hecho eso. Con cautela, colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la rubia y la acercó más. Rin comenzaba a marearse. Estar así de cerca del rubio era como una droga para ella... Aunque no entendía por qué. Len sonrió victorioso al ver que Rin no se movía ni hacía esfuerzos por apartarlo de ella.

— ¿Lo ven? — se alejó por fin. — Si estuviese bien, me habría insultado por siquiera acercármele.

Miku, Gumi y Kaito miraron perplejos a Len, quien se encogió de hombros y tomó lugar al lado de su mejor amigo. Rin tembló y se abrazó, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — recalcó. — Siempre haciendo cosas sin sentido.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse a los vestidores, pero el malestar regresó, y sin darse cuenta de cómo ocurrió, había caído en el suelo.

— ¡Rin! — se acercaron a ella sus amigas. Miku la miró con preocupación, mientras que Gumi pedía que trajeran agua y quién sabe qué más.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — consultó su amiga de toda la vida. Rin la miró a duras penas. — Creo que debes descansar.

— No es nada... — murmuró.

— ¿Qué no es nada? — la miró con enojo Len. — ¿Estás viendo en que condiciones estás como para decir eso?

— ¿Por qué no regresas a casa? — sugirió Gumi. — Será lo mejor.

Rin no dijo nada, con ayuda se sentó en una mesa en espera de que Miku y Gumi volvieran con sus cosas. Al salir del corredor, Gumi venía con una expresión de culpa.

— Debo irme, mi hermano dice que es urgente — indicó. — Rin, ¿por qué no pasas la noche en casa de Miku?

— Pero...

— Tranquila, de Kyoko me encargo yo — aseguró la aludida. Rin no pudo negarse, pues las insistencias que le daba la peliverde comenzaban a irritarla.

Salieron del lugar, pero parecía imposible que Rin caminase sin caerse o golpearse con alguna cosa. Por ello, Kaito se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda. Sin embargo, Len recordó que su amigo se había golpeado recientemente con una lámpara en el set, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tomar su lugar.

— No Kaito, yo lo haré — se agachó en frente de la rubia, quien lo miró con dudas. Kaito intentó protestar, pero Len volvió a decir: — Es más doloroso un golpe con una luz del escenario que el de una caída de escaleras.

El peliazul no respondió, suspirando por la obstinación de su amigo. Rin se quedó estática, sin la seguridad de poder confiar en el rubio.

— Vamos, Rin — la empujó levemente Miku. — Len fue muy amable en ofrecerse a ayudarte, ¡así que no seas orgullosa y deja que te auxilie!

— Está bien... — dejó que Len tomara sus piernas para alzarla, mientras que ella colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Los dos peliazules miraron con gracias la escena.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Len al ver la sonrisa juguetonas en sus rostros. Ellos negaron y continuaron con su camino a casa de Miku.

Miku y Kaito andaban unos pasos adelante de los rubios, hablando de cosas triviales, aunque Len no podía oír muy bien qué decían. Rin mantenía recostada su cabeza sobre la espalda de él... De alguna forma, que estuvieran así le agradaba mucho.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — consultó el rubio tras una larga caminata. Ella sonrió y se acomodó mejor.

— Voy muy cómoda...

— ¿Te han dicho que pesas más de lo que pareces? — Rin frunció el ceño y golpeó con suavidad su espalda.— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? — usó un tono burlón.

— Déjame, estoy débil — murmuró en forma de capricho. — Me las pagarás cuando esté bien...

Len rió, causando cierta sorpresa en la rubia. Le agradó escuchar esa dulce y melodiosa sonrisa salir de sus labios, disminuía la tensión que normalmente se presentaba entre ellos.

Finalmente, llegaron a la gran casa de Miku, localizada en los suburbios de Tokyo. Kaito y la dueña de la casa fueron los primeros en detenerse, y unos minutos después Len los alcanzó.

— Gracias por acompañarnos — les dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿No quieren pasar?

— No, debemos irnos, ¿cierto? — Len asintió. — Nos escapamos del estudio, deben estar furiosos.

— Entiendo... — Miku movió levemente a Rin, quien se había quedado dormida. — Rin, despierta... — susurró con suavidad.

— Puedo llevarla hasta tu cuarto...— se ofreció Len, sin mirar directamente a la dueña de la casa.— Sería una pena despertarla... — Miku sonrió y les permitió pasar.

La casa era bastante agradable. El patio delantero se constituía de un camino hecho de piedras pequeñas y blancas, rodeado por plantas, gramilla y pequeñas flores. La edificación era de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales y paredes de piedra caliza. La puerta principal era de abeto barnizado, y el piso de las escaleras de madera artificial. Ella los dejó pasar, y por dentro la casa era más linda que afuera. El piso era mármol, los muebles de caoba y roble, las cortinas de seda...

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, Len y Kaito embelesados con la riqueza de ese hogar, que a pesar de los lujos, se veía que la calidez de familia no hacía falta ahí. Cruzaron un largo pasillo, repleto de puertas, hasta que por fin dieron con la de la habitación de la anfitriona.

— Bien, déjala en la cama — le indicó Miku a Len. Él la obedeció, y colocó a la rubia en el camastro de su amiga. Miku la miró con preocupación.

— Si algo sucede, no dudes en llamarnos — dijo Kaito. Ella asintió y los acompañó de nuevo a la salida, agradeciéndoles por todo.

— ¿Vendrán el viernes, verdad? — confirmó la futura cumpleañera, refiriéndose a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo el día antes mencionado en aquella casa. Ambos dieron una respuesta afirmativa. —¡Qué alegría!

— Nos vemos — se despidieron los dos, mientras Miku los veía desaparecer por la calle. Tras unos minutos de caminar, Kaito habló: — Fue muy amable lo que hiciste por Rin.

— Hm...

— Pensé que la odiabas — se rió. Len solo negó con la cabeza, sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que decía su amigo. — Parecías hipnotizado con ella... Como si no quisieras que nadie más la cargase...— comentó. Len se detuvo de golpe.

— No digas boberías, solo me ofrecí a ayudarla para que tú no te lastimaras, eso es todo.

— Sé que me estás mintiendo, Len Kagamine.

— Piensa lo que quieras.

El rubio siguió con su camino, mientras que su camarada lo miraba con diversión. Observó el cielo estrellado que se extendía sobre ellos y pronunció:

— Tengo un buen presentimiento... Algo bueno sucederá pronto.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Jess reportándose, ¡algo atrasada!<em>

_Perdonen la tardanza... Mi colegio me está EXPLOTANDO._

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí._

_Se acerca la fiesta de Miku :D_

_¿Quién se muere por leerla? o/ Jajaja_

_Como sea, ¡gracias por dejarme sus reviews!_

_Me dan ánimos :')_

_Dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias..._

_¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuídense!_

_Con amor, **Jess.**_


	6. Preparativos

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI – Preparativos<strong>

El repiqueteo que creaban las gotas de lluvia al chocar con la ventana del cuarto de la joven de cabellera agua marina causó que la rubia que se hallaba profundamente dormida abriera sus ojos poco a poco. Con cansancio, se sentó y observó su alrededor. Paredes turquesas, llenas de afiches y fotos de artistas de música; sencillos muebles de madera de abeto, repletos de accesorios de topo tipo, el armario de tres puertas a base de madera de roble, la alfombra en forma de nota musical en el centro de la recámara… Todo indicaba que se hallaba en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, Miku.

Buscó con su mirada a su fiel compañera, pero no la encontró. Desconcertada, quiso saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a ahí, así que decidió salir de la habitación a investigar. Más su acción fue interrumpida al ver que la puerta del cuarto se abría, dejando pasar a la joven que buscaba. Miku, al percatarse de que Rin se encontraba despierta, sonrió amablemente.

— Buenos días, bella durmiente — le saludó. Rin recordó la vez que su padre le llamó así, y su expresión se cambió a una de tristeza. — ¿Sucede algo? — murmuró preocupada su amiga.

— No es nada — sonrió la rubia. Luego, analizó las palabras recientemente dichas por Miku. — ¿Días? ¿Ya es otro día? ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las 6:40 am — respondió con tranquilidad. Rin abrió sus ojos al tope y saltó de la cama. — ¿Verdad que es una linda mañana? — comentó con sencillez observando el clima. — Adoro que llueva …

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? — dijo mirándose alterada. — Además, ¿cuándo me coloqué esta ropa? — vio que cargaba una pijama con estampados de fresas. Observó con angustia a su acompañante. — ¡Llegaremos tarde!

— No — le interrumpió. — Mi madre _me_ llevará.

— ¿Te llevará? — repitió. — ¿Y yo qué?

— Tú te quedarás aquí, descansando — indicó. Se miró en el espejo que tenía su cómoda y confirmó que se encontraba presentable.

— ¿Quedarme? — Miku asintió. — Pero, perderé las clases y…

— ¡Rin Kasane! — exclamó, girándose con una mirada de regaño. — No irás hoy y punto — Rin intentó protestar, pero Miku no la dejó. — Ayer en la noche tuviste fiebre, así que prefiero no arriesgarme.

— ¡Miku! — se escuchó una voz femenina desde la planta baja de la casa. — ¡Vamos!

— ¡Voy! — contestó ella y vio de nuevo a Rin. — Cuando mi madre regrese, se encargará de cuidarte. Ella tiene algo que mostrarte, pero no me quiso decir qué era. Puedes usar mi laptop, o leer un libro, o lo que quieras para entretenerte. Como sea, cuando regrese me encargaré de ponerte al día con todo, ¿ok? — la ojiceleste suspiró vencida. — Pórtate bien, Rin — dijo para luego salir, dejando sola a aludida.

La rubia se quedó parada ahí, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Ahora que se encontraba sola, quería pensar en lo poco que recordaba de lo sucedido la tarde anterior. Su memoria vagó hasta el momento en que Len y Kaito ingresaban en el restaurante. Recordó lo que había pasado después, cuando olvidó sus pedidos y el instante en el que cayó al suelo… Pero, luego de eso… ¿Qué había pasado?

Se recostó en la cama de su amiga, examinando el techo mientras mantenía su dilema interno. Sabía que cuando salieron de Dalila, ella no podía caminar bien y por eso se golpeó varias veces con un poste, con varios cubos de basura y chocó con una persona. Aún podía oír las quejas de Len sobre su torpeza, pero quiso pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle. Nuevamente, exhaló sin tener una imagen clara de lo que sucedió después de eso. Llevó su brazo hacia su frente, y cubrió su rostro con él. Siguió meditando y, tras pasar un largo rato de reflexión, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

Se irguió en seguida y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Era más que imposible que el rubio, ese altanero y odioso muchacho, se ofreciese a llevarla en su espalda. Claro que, tenía una "razón" sensata para hacerlo, pero, por más que tratara de asimilarlo, simplemente se la hacía algo increíble. De hecho, aun recordaba lo cómoda que iba. Se sentía protegida, y la calidez que emaba el muchacho lo único que lograba era encariñarla. Sonrió al recordar su última conversación con él.

— Bueno, supongo que es tan malo como aparenta ser… — dejó caer su peso sobre el camastro, hundiéndose en los almohadones que reposaban sobre él. — Aun me pregunto… ¿quién será esa Miki?

La curiosidad la carcomía lentamente. Quería saber cómo había sido la relación de Len y ella, y si era cierto lo que Kumi la había contado… Debía saber si aquella muchacha había engañado al rubio. Tal vez ese acontecimiento podría explicar la actitud del muchacho, o eso pensaba Rin. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, ¿por qué ella era la única a quién Len trataba con aquella frialdad? Siempre que lo veía en los chismes que ponía Teto, o cuando publicaban alguna entrevista, lo juzgaba como un chico simpático, dulce y carismático. Pero, con ella era totalmente diferente a como solía ser con la prensa y con sus fans. Es como si hubiesen dos Len.

— Pero qué boberías digo… — se rió. Decidió dejar eso hasta ahí, no quería pasar toda la mañana pensando en él.

Recordó lo que Miku le dijo que podía hacer para entretenerse. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al escritorio que se hallaba cerca de una de las ventanas y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de éste. Sobre la mesa, reposaba una laptop de color violeta con dibujos de flores blancas. Sobre su tapa se observaba el logo de la marca. Rin la prendió y esperó a que se cargara la configuración.

Mientras la máquina iniciaba, de nuevo el nombre de esa tal Miki recorrió su mente. La intriga le ganó, y lo primero que hizo una vez cargada la laptop, fue meterse en el navegador de internet y buscar información sobre la chica. En la barra de buscador comenzó a colocar _Miki Furukawa…, _y fue grande su sorpresa al ver las opciones que le salían. Optó por poner la primera, esperó y una lista de alternativas se extendió ante ella.

_Resultados relacionados con: "Miki Furukawa y Len Kagamine, ruptura"._

Leyó la descripción de varias páginas, y decidió entrar en una que aparentaba ser de chismes. Finalmente, comenzó a leer la noticia.

_**¡Miki y Len se han separado! ¡Escándalo en todo Japón!**_

_La reconocida actriz Miki Furukawa, de 16 años de edad, rompió con el gran artista Len Kagamine tras una discusión el viernes pasado. Después de 3 años de relación, la abrupta separación ha causado una gran sorpresa en todos los fans de esta especial pareja. Fuentes anónimas nos han informado que la ruptura fue motivada por la infidelidad de la joven muchacha, quien al parecer no solo engañó a su novio con el hermano de su mejor amigo, Akaito Shion, sino que reveló que solo había usado a Len para conocer al antes mencionado. Ante tal declaración, Len solo afirmó que jamás se había esperado venir eso de Miki, puesto que se conocen desde niños y ella nunca había mostrado un comportamiento tan peculiar. "Al parecer, las personas sí cambian con el tiempo… No pensé que la joven dulce y enérgica de la que me enamoré pudiese acabar haciendo una cosa así", aseguró después de la confesión de su antigua novia. Hasta ahora, se ha visto a Miki saliendo con Akaito en lugares concurridos, pero ella no ha hecho nada por retractarse sobre lo que anunció acerca de su relación con Len… "Len es un chico maravilloso, muy amable y caballeroso, pero no sé en qué momento dejé de sentirme atraída por él…", manifestó cuando varias fans le preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido entre ambos. No se sabe si los dos famosos conservarán su amistad, puesto que Len se ha visto bastante afectado por esta traición; además de que su mejor amigo, Kaito Shion, ahora mantiene una relación algo tosca con su hermano. Está claro que este incidente generará varios conflictos y desacuerdos entre los conocidos de ambos, por lo que se espera que Len y Miki sean lo bastantes maduros como para saber manejarlo…_

Rin culminó con la lectura del artículo y su cara solo demostraba gran asombro. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sus ojos celestes se encontraban pasmados, y su mente se hallaba en blanco. Después de unos momentos en esa situación reaccionó al escuchar el estruendo causado por un trueno.

— No puedo creerlo… — susurró. — ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?

Si lo analizaba a fondo, era razonable que ella no estuviese enterada sobre aquel chisme. A Rin jamás le interesó la farándula, y menos ese tipo de noticias. Pero, no podía explicarse por qué ahora tenía esa repentina curiosidad por averiguar más sobre ese rompimiento… Era más que obvio que su porqué tenía nombre y apellido, aunque ella quisiese negarlo.

Apagó el ordenador y lo dejó descansando. Más la noticia, ese pequeño chisme que acababa de leer, no la dejaba tranquila. No sabía si sentirse triste por Len, o si debía odiar a Miki por lo que había hecho. En medio de esos pensamientos, se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué debería odiar a esa chica? Digo, ni siquiera la conozco… — razonó. — Pero, aun así estuvo mal lo que le hizo a Len…

Suspiró confundida, cansada y harta de pensar sobre eso. ¿Por qué eso era lo único que le pasaba por la mente? Estaba enojada, sin comprender muy bien por qué. Tomó una almohada, de las que se hallaban detrás de ella, y comenzó a golpearla exasperada. Cuando acabó con su labor de darle una paliza al cojín, lo miró con un desdén de culpa. De repente, la puerta de la recámara se abrió, y una mujer de ojos azules verdosos y cabellera del mismo color se asomó por el umbral. Con una sonrisa, examinó a la rubia.

— ¡Rin-chan! — dijo con euforia. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Necesitas algún medicamento?

— No, Akari-san — esbozó una sonrisita al ver la amabilidad de la madre de Miku. La mujer meditó algo y se adentró en el cuarto.

— Miku me ha dicho que puedes usar cualquier ropa suya, para que te cambies… — examinó el closet de su hija en busca de alguna prenda que le quedara a Rin. — Sinceramente, Miku a veces es tan desordenada…

Rin rió ante ese comentario, causando que la mujer se contagiara de su alegría. Siguió inspeccionando el guardarropa, hasta que encontró algo que le parecía adecuado para la muchacha. Al sacar las prendas, se las extendió a Rin. Ella miró con duda la ropa, pero accedió a ponérsela, ya que no quería pasar el día en pijama. Akari salió del cuarto para dejar que Rin se cambiara enseguida, indicándole que la esperaba en la cocina.

La rubia se quitó el pijama y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa de Miku. La madre de la susodicha había escogido un vestido de mangas cortas, de color crema con detalles marrones, por encima de la rodilla, con leves faralaos. Además, le dio un suéter blanco, supuso ella que por el frío. Peinó su cabello, se lavó la cara y, colocándose unas zapatillas blancas, bajó al comedor a ver a la señora Akari. Ella la esperaba con unos cachitos y un poco de juego de naranja.

— ¡Te ves muy linda, Rin-chan! — aseguró la mujer, logrando que las mejillas de Rin se tornaran de un imperceptible color rojizo. — Ven, siéntate, quisiera enseñarte algo.

— ¿Qué será? — preguntó curiosa la rubia. Tomó lugar al lado de Akari, quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Es sobre el regalo de Miku… — suspiró. — Su padre y yo no sabíamos muy bien qué regalarle… Mikuo le va a regalar el nuevo álbum de _UTAU_. Y, después de meditarlo un largo rato, decidimos comprarle esto.

Sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul, larga y algo delgada. Rin la examinó y miró a Akari en busca del permiso para abrirla. La mujer le invitó a descubrir qué cosa había en el pequeño paquete, así que con cuidado destapó el empaque y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Era un relicario en forma de corazón, de oro puro, con el nombre de Miku grabado en su parte superior. Rin lo agarró con delicadeza y lo abrió. Dentro de este, había una foto de Miku y su familia, con la inscripción en la reversa de su nombre que decía "Te amamos". Rin sonrió al ver esa muestra de afecto y, creyendo que había terminado de verlo, se dispuso a guardarlo.

— Es hermoso — opinó mientras lo colocaba en su respectiva caja. La madre de Miku detuvo su acción, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

— Dale la vuelta a la foto — sugirió. La ojiceleste miró de nuevo el colgante y lo destapó.

Obedeciendo el consejo de la adulta, posó su dedo encima de la foto y, con un ligero empujón, logró que la imagen se cambiara. Del otro lado había una fotografía de Miku, Rin y Gumi, las tres dormidas entre libros y papeles en lo que parecía ser la habitación de la primera. A decir verdad, se veían tiernas en esa toma. Miku se había quedado dormida abrazando un gran oso de felpa, a un lado de Rin. Un poco más abajo, en el borde de la cama, se hallaba Gumi utilizando un libro como almohada. La rubia recordó el día en que las tres se quedaron despiertas todo un fin de semana completo, terminando un proyecto de física para Harumi-sensei. Cuando Rin murmuró "Al fin terminamos…", las tres cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Quién diría que capturarían ese recuerdo en una foto?

— Qué buena toma — se rió la ojiceleste. La madre de Rin asintió y guardó el relicario en su cajita, mientras veía la mirada conmovida de su acompañante.

— Dime Rin-chan, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar? — cuestionó la mujer con una sonrisa. La rubia la miró con preocupación, apoyó su codo en la mesa y colocó su barbilla encima de éste. Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— Yo también me pregunto eso… — masculló con la mirada perdida. Akari la tomó del brazo y, con gran fuerza, hizo que se levantara de la mesa.

— ¡Vamos a conseguirte uno! — vociferó con sus ojos centellantes. Rin palideció ante el ánimo de aquella mujer y se dejó arrastrar hasta la entrada del garaje.

Se subieron en un Volvo plateado, mientras que Rin solo se encontraba viendo el paisaje que se extendía más allá del vidrio del auto. La madre de Miku puso la radio, y en la estación colocaron una canción llamada _Discommunication_ de Luka Megurine. Rin no quiso prestarle atención a la música, pues se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Canta lindo — comentó Akari sin apartar la vista del camino. La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento y miró con despiste a la mujer. — Esa Luka Megurine, canta lindo… ¿Verdad?

— Sí… — respondió suavemente. Se enfocó en oír la canción, para entablar alguna conversación con Akari, pero la música cesó.

— Mmmm, a dónde podremos ir… — se interrogó la mujer al detenerse en un semáforo. Rin la miró estupefacta. Habían salido tan precipitadamente de la casa, ¿y no sabían a dónde iban? — Casi siempre suelo actuar antes de pensar…

_— De tal palo, tal astilla _— concluyó la rubia al ver el comportamiento de la mujer. Sin previo aviso, Akari chilló de la alegría.

— Rin-chan, ¿a ti te gusta el musical de Story of Evil, verdad? — confirmó su teoría. Rin hizo un gesto afirmativo, mientras la miraba con curiosidad. — ¡Perfecto!

La mujer al volante hizo girar el carro abruptamente, haciendo que los cauchos rechinaran fuertemente. Rin enterró sus uñas en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, después de tal acto, el vehículo siguió con su trayectoria tranquilamente, ante la mirada atónita de Rin.

Luego de una media hora andando, se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser las afueras de la ciudad. Rin observó el lugar con atención, al mismo tiempo en que Akari se bajaba del auto. Habían llegado a una casa campestre, ubicada en alguna pradera lejana al ruido y atosigamiento de Tokio. La mujer de cabellera agua marina corrió a la entrada de aquella casa, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. Rin se bajó del carro y la siguió.

Era una casa algo vieja, construida a base de madera y grandes rocas sedimentarias. Estaba rodeada de plantas de todo tipo, y su apariencia hacía que se viera como una casa de campo de película. Tras los seguidos llamados de Akari a la puerta, una mujer canosa, de mirada verdosa y cabellos plateados. La anciana miró con alegría a Akari y observó con intriga a Rin.

— Akari, ¿ella es Miku? — interrogó al examinarla un largo rato. La madre de la aludida negó con la cabeza.

— Es una amiga de Miku, tata — respondió. Le hizo una seña a Rin para que se acercara. — Su nombre es Rin Kasane, vinimos aquí para que nos ayudes con algo.

— Pasen, pasen — exclamó con emoción la viejecita. Las recién llegadas entraron en la casa, y Rin se deleitó al ver que por dentro consistía casi toda de madera.

Se sentaron en un gran sillón de madera y lana, mientras la dueña del lugar preparaba unos bocadillos para sus invitadas. Akari comenzó a explicarle a Rin que esa anciana era su abuela, y que en un tiempo había confeccionado vestidos para obras teatrales y presentaciones de óperas. Rin escuchaba atenta, con gran admiración hacia la mujer. Su nombre era Chiharu.

— Entonces… — empezó a decir Chiharu al servir los aperitivos y un poco de té. — ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

— Tata, ¿recuerdas una vez, hace 6 años, que confeccionaste un vestido para un musical que no se pudo llevar a cabo por el fallecimiento de la protagonista? — la anciana dio un sorbo de té y miró a su nieta.

— Claro que sí, lo recuerdo bien. El musical era Story of Evil, ¿verdad? — Akari asintió satisfecha. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Aún conservas el traje que hiciste? — la mujer se quedó dubitativa, tratando de recordar dónde había quedado ese vestido.

— Creo que… — se quedó callada. Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Rin miró con sorpresa a Akari, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— Dejemos que Chiharu haga su magia— opinó.

Después de un largo rato de espera, se escuchó que la anciana venía ahora de bajada. Rin observó por la ventana de la habitación y vio que la lluvia se aproximaba hacia ellas. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre eso cuando se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un choque de algo contra el suelo de madera. Giró su mirada, angustiada, y vio que la anciana había dejado caer un gran cajón de madera en el suelo. Sacudió el polvo que este había despedido al caer, y lo abrió. Dentro de él había trajes de toda clase, de aspectos coloridos y otros tristes. Chiharu ojeó el gran cofre, encontrando su objetivo.

— ¡Aquí está! — exclamó sacando un vestido de color naranja- rojizo claro, con la parte del busto de encajes negros y bordes amarillos anaranjados. Un lazo empezaba el vestido. Dejaba descubiertos el cuello y los hombros, y las mangas que poseían comenzaban con un pequeño bulto unos cuatro dedos más debajo de los hombros.

— Es…— dijo Rin en un éxtasis de admiración. —… hermoso.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — le apoyó Akari. La anciana sacudió con cuidado el polvo y miró a la amiga de Miku. — ¿Quieres probártelo?

— ¿Yo? — parpadeó algo sorprendida. Miró a Akari, que solo sonrió. — No, no podría…

— Ah, ah — intervino la susodicha. — Vinimos aquí para que te lo pongas, vamos, pruébatelo.

Rin quería reprocharle eso a la mujer, pero no quiso parecer maleducada. Así que, resignada, tomó el vestido en sus manos y, bajo la indicación de la mujer, se dirigió a un cuarto a cambiarse. Cuando se lo probó, aquella prenda le quedaba estupenda. Salió para escuchar las opiniones de las mujeres.

— ¡Es como si hubiese sido hecho para ella! — aplaudió emocionada la madre de Miku al verla llegar. La mujer de mayor edad ahí presente se acercó a Rin.

— Solo hace falta una cosa… — se localizó detrás de la rubia, y con movimientos ágiles, apretó los lazos que constituían el busto, como si se tratase de un corsé. Rin se quedó sin aire por un momento, mientras la anciana sonreía victoriosa.

— ¿Por… por qué hizo eso…? — dijo Rin tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

— Es para resaltar tu cintura — apuntó la modista. — Aunque, algo más le falta…

La rubia tragó con fuerza, imaginándose que alguna tortura estaba a punto de comenzar. Chiharu la examinó y chasqueó sus dedos al ver que era lo que había que agregarle al traje. Corrió de nuevo hacia arriba, pero esta vez a su cuarto. De su peinadora sacó una cinta negra azabache y regresó a donde estaba Rin. Con delicadeza, colocó la cinta negra en su cuello, formando un elegante lazo. ¡Ahora sí estaba completo el disfraz!

Se despidieron de la anciana y regresaron a casa de los Hatsune, ahora Rin con su _disfraz _en las manos. Akari iba contando animada alguna historia, mientras Rin solo observaba con encanto el vestido que llevaba en una bolsa sobre sus piernas. Regresaron a gran casa, donde la ojiceleste buscó sus pertenencias y las subió en el vehículo, para después acompañar a Akari a buscar a Miku. El tiempo no había mejorado mucho, por ello la mujer decidió evitar que si hija se mojara en el camino a casa.

Gracias a la lluvia, el tráfico había quedado estancado. Se encontraban a una cuadra de la escuela, más llevaban 15 minutos en el mismo lugar. Rin miró el reloj y le propuso a la madre de su mejor amiga:

— ¿Qué tal si yo voy a buscar a Miku? — tomó un paraguas que había en el asiento trasero y miró a Akari. — Cuando la encuentre, regresamos juntas...

— ¿Segura? — Rin hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. — Bueno, pero cúbrete bien… No debes enfermarte más de lo que estás.

— Estaré bien — aseguró. Se bajó del vehículo y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

El lugar se hallaba solitario a causa de las lluvias. Con un paso lento para no mojarse tanto, llegó a las puertas del edificio y entró. Ahí habían muchos estudiantes, que hablaban entre sí esperando que cesara la tormenta. Sacudió el paraguas y lo medio cerró. Se hizo paso entre los alumnos que se agrupaban y, subiendo las escaleras, se dirigió a su salón. En el pasillo había más personas, que platicaban mirando el cielo, o corrían y se reían. Algo que pudo notar Rin es que muchas personas tenían invitaciones para la fiesta de su amiga Miku. Supuso que se había dedicado a repartirlas ese día y, conociendo a la peliverde, Gumi se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Llegó al salón donde normalmente veía clases y se asomó por la puerta.

— ¡Rin! — se levantó de repente Gumi, quien se hallaba conversando con Miku, Nana, una joven de cabellera negra, con Len y Kaito.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo rápidamente Miku, dirigiéndose hacia ella. — Te dije que te quedaras en mi casa, descansando.

— Bueno, eso es lo que en un principio iba a hacer… pero, Akari-san tenía planeado algo diferente…

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó Miku negando con la cabeza. — ¿Caminaste bajo la lluvia? — Rin asintió, con intensión de explicarle su idea, pero ella le interrumpió — ¡Mamá! — volvió a repetir.

— ¿Cómo sigues? — vociferó Gumi desde su puesto, al parecer era muy perezosa como para salir de su lugar y saludar a su amiga.

— Mejor… — contestó acercándose a ellos. — Supongo que necesitaba un descanso.

— Es bueno oír eso, Miku estaba muy preocupada… — dijo Kaito inspeccionando a la rubia.

— Kasane-san se esfuerza mucho, ¿cierto? — opinó Nana, a lo que todos respondieron un "sí", hasta el mismo Len lo hizo.

— Por lo menos ya recuperó su cordura — comentó el rubio. Rin arrugó su entrecejo, pero no quería discutir con él, no ahora.

— Miku, recoge tus cosas — le ordenó. La aludida la miró confundida, esperando a que a que retirara esa orden. — Miku, tu mamá nos espera, vamos…

— ¿Es en serio? — Rin asintió, sin apartar su mirada de Len. Él la observaba con alivio. — Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra…

— ¿Se van? — preguntó Gumi, a lo que Miku le respondió con una mirada de "tú que crees". — ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes irte caminando? — inquirió Miku, la peliverde miró el cielo oscuro y el agua que caía a cántaros de él.— Bueno, vamos…

— ¡Genial! — gritó emocionada Gumi. Las tres se despidieron de los presentes y se encaminaron juntas hacia la salida.

Debido a que el paraguas era pequeño como para que debajo de él fueran tres personas, Rin se mojó un poco, al igual que Miku, ya que Gumi era la que iba en el medio, protegida del agua que estaba cayendo. De regreso, dejaron primero a la peliverde en su casa, y luego llevaron a Rin a su prisión. Al llegar, Miku miró con preocupación la casa y se giró a ver a su amiga.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte unos días más? — rogó.

— No, no quiero causar molestias — sonrió agradecida por la hospitalidad. Se bajó del vehículo, abriendo el paraguas que la habían prestado, a la vez que Miku miraba con súplica a su madre.

— ¿Segura? — dijo ésta antes de verla cerrar la puerta. Bajó el vidrio del copiloto y se quedó mirando a Rin.

— Estaré bien… — suspiró. — Tarde o temprano debía regresar. Así que prefiero que sea temprano — respondió. — Les devolveré pronto el paraguas.

— Cuídate, Rin-chan — le pidió Akari, al mismo tiempo en que Miku ponía una expresión de tristeza.

— Nos vemos — se despidió.

Al entrar, lo primero que tuvo que soportar fueron las quejas de Kyoko, quien se había molestado por tener que ir ella misma a buscar la ropa en la tintorería y comprar unas donas de regreso. Después de oír los gritos, reclamos y críticas de su madrastra, Rin subió exhausta a su alcoba. Aquel desván era su único lugar de paz en esa casa. Para su suerte, Teto y Neru aún no regresaban de la escuela.

Lo que quedaba de la semana transcurrió con normalidad. Lograron reunirse el fin de semana, a duras penas por la agenda tan apretada que poseía el rubio, y llevaron a cabo su proyecto. A Harumi le fascinó el trabajo, y se enorgulleció de que Rin y Len se hubieran podido llevar bien durante su desarrollo – ella lo dice porque no estuvo presente a la hora de construir la dichosa maqueta, pensaron Kaito y Miku -.

Los 4 días antes de la fiesta de Miku pasaron con una gran lentitud, como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto en contra de la cumpleañera. Finalmente, el viernes llegó. En la mañana, Rin realizó sus deberes normales y le preparó la comida a su familia. Al bajar a desayunar, Teto la miró con cierto desdén.

— Hoy es la fiesta de Miku, ¿verdad? — Rin asintió. — ¿Vas a ir?

— Claro, ¿tú no? — la rubia no comprendía a qué venían esas preguntas.

— Por supuesto, si me invitaron, obvio que debo ir — explicó. Comenzó a examinar su pintura de uñas, simulando desinterés absoluto. — Supongo que le pediste permiso a mi madre para poder ir, ¿cierto?

Rin se quedó callada, arrugó su frente y sospechó a dónde se dirigía esa conversación. Decidió ignorar a Teto, esperando que las ganas de fastidiar se le fueran, pero era más que obvio que eso no sucedió. Neru se adentró en la cocina, mirando a su hermana melliza.

— Neru, ¿verdad que mamá dijo que debíamos pedirle permiso para cuando fuéramos a salir? — dijo con una sonrisa. La rubia de ojos dorados enarcó una ceja, asintiendo a tan ilógica pregunta. — ¿Verdad que eso también va con Rin?

Neru comprendió entonces qué era lo que tramaba la pelirroja. Se sentó a su lado, y dijo:

— Claro que sí. ¿Ya le pediste permiso para ir hoy, Rin?

— No, pero planeaba hacerlo — respondió con determinación. No, no iba a dejar que sus hermanastras arruinaran la celebración de su mejor amiga. Eso sí que no lo permitiría.

— ¿Qué cosa? — intervino Kyoko al entrar en la cocina. — ¿Qué planeabas hacer, Rin?

— Pedirte permiso para ir a la fiesta de Miku… — dijo algo cohibida. Se armó de valor y miró a la mujer pelirroja. — ¿Puedo ir?

— Por supuesto — respondió.

— ¿Qué? — repuso Teto, mirando con capricho a su madre. — Pero mamá, Rin nos va a avergonzar y…

— ¡Teto! — exclamó en señal de regaño. — Miku es una de las mejores amigas de Rin, no podemos arruinarle su fiesta no dejándola ir, ¿verdad?

Pero, había algo raro en el tono de voz de Kyoko. Empezando porque ella nunca se preocupaba por los demás, ¿y ahora no quería arruinar la fiesta de Miku? Algo no encajaba ahí. Teto agachó su mirada, mientras su madre miraba con una sonrisa a Rin.

— ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

— A las 7 pm…

— ¿Sales a las 6 de tu trabajo, no? — ella contestó afirmativamente. — Tendrás una hora para arreglarte… ¿Estarás bien con eso?

— Claro, mi disfraz no es difícil de poner… — explicó. Kyoko la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Es el que trajiste la otra vez en la bolsa…? — la rubia dudó si responder, así que asintió con cautela. — Bueno, espero que te diviertas.

La ojiceleste optó por irse de ahí. El ambiente la tensaba y prefería dejar la conversación que habían armado sin proponérselo. Cuando salió de su casa, sintió un revuelco en el corazón, como si algo malo fuese a suceder. Se detuvo y miró con temor la casa.

— No creo que sean capaces de hacer algo así… — murmuró nerviosa. Siguió con su camino hacia la escuela, sin dejar a un lado esa sensación que le molestaba.

Rin no pudo equivocarse más que esa vez… Ella aun no sabía de lo que eran capaces las Akita para conseguir lo que querían. No lo sabía, pero pronto lo aprendería.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Prometo subirla fiesta de Miku mañana.<em>

_Es que el cap. se alargó mucho, así que decidí cortarlo._

_Espero que me perdonen, pero, sean pacientes hasta que le de un último toque, ¿sí? u.u_

_Como sea, ¡gracias por sus reviews!_

_Me animan a seguir y a seguir :D _

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Cuídense, les escribo mañana._

_¡Nos leemos! ¡Saludos!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	7. La Fiesta de Miku

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII – La Fiesta de Miku<strong>

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, los pasajeros iban y venían entre las salidas de abordaje y la zona de entrada del lugar. Había muchas personas reunidas en las puertas de llegada, esperando a que alguien importante para ellos apareciera. Una muchacha castaña, vestida con un abrigo blanco, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas rojas carmesíes, se hacía paso entre la agrupación de gente. Cuando logró alejarse de la multitud, sonrió mirando en dirección al cielo.

— He regresado a casa — exclamó quitándose las gafas de sol que ocultaban su mirada. Aquellos ojos pardos brillaban de la emoción.— Me pregunto cómo estarás, Rin…

.

.

Durante el período de clases, lo único de lo que se hablaba por los pasillos era sobre la fiesta de Miku. La susodicha se encontraba más que emocionada, deseando que la noche llegara pronto. El día transcurrió entre felicitaciones para la cumpleañera, y comentarios que expresaban el ansío de los demás por ir a la celebración. Era la hora del receso, cuando Rin les comentó lo que había dicho Kyoko en la mañana.

— Yo sigo sin comprender — habló Gumi, mirando pensativa el cielo.—, por qué las invitaste a tu fiesta, Miku.

— Piénsalo, si no las hubiese invitado lo más probable es que, por envidia, no hubiesen dejado ir a Rin, ¿cierto?— la peliverde asintió.— No me quedó de otra.

— Supongo que es mejor así — le restó importancia, dejándose caer sobre el pasto que se extendía detrás de ella.

El tiempo que quedaba de clases se fue rápidamente. Al salir, Miku se despidió de Gumi y de Rin, indicándoles que su madre le había pedido ir por algún recado a la floristería. Ambas caminaron rumbo al trabajo de la rubia, quien se hallaba consumida por una gran angustia. Al llegar, Gumi se propuso animarla.

— Vamos, no pongas esa cara — sonrió con entusiasmo, esperando contagiar a su acompañante.— Hoy hay que alegrarnos, ¡Miku cumple años! — exclamó empujando levemente a Rin. — ¿No crees que el mejor regalo que le puedes dar es una sonrisa?

— Supongo que tienes razón— respiró profundamente y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.— ¡Bien! Hoy será un buen día.

— ¡Así se habla!— le apoyó Gumi.— Bueno, debo irme. Gackupo quería que le ayudara con su disfraz… ¿Sabes dónde podemos conseguir una katana?

—…— Rin miró a la peliverde con incredulidad. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué no hay una ley contra eso o algo así?

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros con suma tranquilidad.— Como sea, no llegues tarde a la fiesta, Kasane.

Se despidió y siguió con su camino a casa. Rin entró en el restaurante al perder a Gumi de vista, y se encontró con Luna y Tonarine discutiendo. Después de tranquilizar a sus compañeras – quienes se peleaban por ver qué disfraz era mejor -, se alistó y comenzó su turno. La tarde pasó como la mañana, el tiempo se fue volando en un santiamén.

Dell dejó que Rin se fuese media hora más temprano, con el fin de que se arreglara con tranquilidad para la fiesta de Miku. Iba repasando qué debía ponerse cuando llegó a su casa. Abrió con cuidado la reja principal, y esa desagradable sensación regresó.

Entró sin avisar que había llegado y, con desesperación, corrió hacia su desván. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco. Toda su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Había pintura por todo el piso, libros caídos, papeles regados, una lámpara rota… Y, lo que más temía, su vestido estaba manchado y desgarrado. No podía hablar, las palabras no le salían. Sintió a alguien detrás de ella, se giró y miró a su madrastra.

— Rin…— dijo la mujer con fingida preocupación, trayendo un pequeño felino blanco en sus manos.— No creerás lo que sucedió. ¿Recuerdas a Seika, la gatita de la vecina? — acarició a la minina, quien ronroneó al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su pelaje.— Me pidieron que la cuidara, y la dejé sola unos minutos… y podrás imaginarte lo que sucedió.

— ¿De verdad eso fue lo que pasó?— ironizó la rubia apretando sus puños con fuerza. Sus ojos se empañaron mientras la rabia la consumía.

— ¡Mamá, ayúdame!— gritó de repente Teto desde la planta de abajo.— ¡No consigo como cerrar mi disfraz!

— ¡Voy! respondió ella.— Debo irme, ¿estarás bien? — cuestionó hipócritamente. Colocó su mano sobre su hombro, como si le diera su apoyo, a lo que Rin se separó bruscamente. — ¿Quieres que lo arregle?

— No, déjalo así... — susurró ella, adivinando las intenciones de la pelirroja.— Supongo que no iré a la fiesta.

Kyoko salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en su rostro. Aunque Rin no le hubiese creído, no le importó. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y había conseguido escuchar lo que quería.

Rin aventó la puerta con fuerza, se recostó sobre ésta y se dejó caer con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué ellas eran así? Tan caprichosas y egoístas… Malcriadas, egocéntricas, hipócritas… ¿Había hecho algo malo para merecer semejante castigo?

Sin poderse resistir rompió en el llanto, esperando que sus penas se fueran con cada lágrima que caía de su rostro. Duró un largo rato en ese estado, hasta que por fin logró calmarse. Decidió bajar a tomar algo para tranquilizarse por completo.

Salió al corredor y observó el reloj. Eran las 6:50 pm. Se sorprendió al ver cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado. Bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de agua, escuchó el ruido de tacones bajando por los escalones. Se volteó y vio a su familia.

Neru iba vestida como una bailarina. Su traje era descotado, blanco como la nieve. El tutú y la parte de arriba del vestido tenían plumas con detalles plateados. Su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una cebollita, y varios rizos caían a los lados de su cara. Sus zapatillas y demás accesorios brillaban como la misma plata. Se veía muy bonita.

Teto, por su parte, se había disfrazado como una hada. Sus cabellos rojizos caían sueltos sobre su espalda, detrás de las falsas alas que poseía. Su vestido era corto, dejando ver sus piernas, además de sus hombros, de color verde manzana con flores rosadas. Llevaba unas sandalias con un leve tacón de color blanco, y varias pulseras de color esmeralda.

— Rin, recuerda limpiar tu habitación, además, ordena la cocina — indicó Kyoko tecleando alguna cosa en su celular.— Iré a ver a una amiga, pasaré por Neru y Teto de regreso y llegaremos a eso de las 12, ¿entendido?

— Sí…— sus hermanastras sonrieron satisfechas.

Se retiraron del lugar, dejándola completamente sola. Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a limpiar y a arreglar el desastre. Para su suerte, lo único que había quedado arruinado era el vestido, había logrado recuperar lo demás. Al acabar, regresó a la cocina para poner un poco de orden. Cuando culminó sus labores, se dejó caer exhausta en el gran sofá de la sala. Había pasado más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se habían ido sus hermanastras cuando sonó su móvil.

— ¿Hola?— contestó con un tono depresivo. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba música a todo volumen.

— ¡Rin! — gritó Gumi.— ¿Dónde carrizo estás? Vi a Neru y a Teto hace rato, pero tú…

— No voy a ir — le interrumpió la rubia.— Algo pasó con mi disfraz…

— ¡¿Qué no vienes? — repitió incrédula. Kaito, Miku y Len, quienes se hallaban cerca de ella, se giraron a verla.— ¡No me digas eso, Rin Kasane! — exclamó.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— suspiró.— Mi disfraz fue arruinado por una _gata_. Cuando regresé del trabajo, mi cuarto era un desastre…

— ¿Fueron ellas? — masculló con rabia la peliverde, dándose una idea de lo ocurrido. — ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Eso ya no importa ahora… — se recostó nuevamente en el mueble y miró con tristeza el techo.— Solo diviértanse sin mí, ¿sí?

— ¡Nada de eso! — refutó eufórica su amiga.— ¡No les daremos el gusto de verte derrotada! ¡Haremos algo! ¿Entendido? — pero antes de que Rin dijera algo más, el tono sonó, indicando que Gumi había colgado.

— No creo que nada funcione ahora— comentó con pesimismo, cerrando su celular.

Había pasado media hora desde aquella llamada y Rin ya había perdido toda esperanza de ir a la fiesta. Decidió que lo mejor sería ver una película, eso de seguro le animaría. Subió a su cuarto y buscó alguna que ver. Sobre una vieja repisa había varias caratulas, comenzó a revirsarlas y se encontrón con un viejo DVD de _La Cenicienta_.

— Sería genial si las cosas fueran como en los cuentos de hadas — sonrió con nostalgia, recordando cuando veía ese clásico con sus padres. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Se encontraba con la mirada gacha, hundiéndose en su depresión, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Guardó la película y bajó a recibir a la visitas. Le irritaba el hecho de que no paraban de hacer sonar la campanilla. Abrió con enojo la entrada y se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas.

Gumi venía vestida con una camisa blanca abultada, que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su estómago. Cargaba una falda larga, de color morado oscuro, con delicadas flores pintadas en ella, y sus pies iban descalzos. Sus mechones esmeraldas iban recogidos con una pañoleta lila, y caían rebeldemente sobre sus hombros. Su cuello, sus muñecas y tobillos venían llenos de accesorios que parecían ser de oro. Sin duda, su amiga se había disfrazado de gitana.

Asimismo, Miku se había disfrazado de un ángel. Su vestido era de color champaña, de mangas largas, con su corte por encima de la rodilla. Sus detalles eran de tonos dorados y blancos. Su cabello suelto era sostenido por un cintillo de color crema. Cargaba dos zapatillas de color perla, con cintas que le llegaban por la rodilla.

Rin se quedó hipnotizadas al verlas, examinando con detalle los trajes que cargaban. Pero, de algo de lo que no se había percatado es que Miku y Gumi titiritaban del frío. Por fin, la peliverde habló:

— ¿Es que piensas dejarnos aquí toda la noche?

La rubia reaccionó y las dejó pasar para que se contagiaran del calor que transmitía la sala. Las dos recién llegadas se adentraron en el lugar, frotándose los brazos para aumentaran su temperatura corporal.

— ¿Por qué afuera hace tanto frío?— expresó desconcertada Gumi, mirando sin comprender a sus compañeras.— Digo, estábamos bien en la fiesta.

—Tal vez se puso así porque aquí viven unas verdaderas brujas — opinó Miku.— El ambiente se adaptó a ellas como en las películas de terror — la peliverde lo pensó por varios minutos.

— No sé cómo aun no has encontrado alguna caldera oscura o cosas así, de las que utilizan los hechiceros — opinó con burla. — Como sea, ¿qué pasó con tu disfraz?

Rin las miró con pena y, junto a ellas, se encaminó hacia su habitación. Se acercó a su cómoda y tomó una gran bolsa blanca en sus brazos. De la bolsa sacó el vestido de la protagonista de su musical preferido, y se deprimió más de lo que estaba al verlo en tan deplorable estado.

— ¡Qué envidiosas!— chilló con rabia Miku al inspeccionar la vestimenta.— ¿Por qué no te dejan en paz de una buena vez?

— Eso quisiera yo — respondió Rin.— Esto ya no tiene arreglo... — se lamentó observando el traje que debía usar esa noche. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí.

— Algo podremos hacer — indicó Gumi.— Vamos, debes confiar en nosotras.

Rin iba a detenerlas cuando el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar. Suplicó que no fuera Kyoko, que quizá había regresado más temprano de lo planeado. Salió del desván y bajó a la primera planta, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Tomó la gran perilla, giró la llave y, al asomarse para ver de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

— No… No puede ser…— balbuceó sin salir de su asombro. Un sentimiento de emoción la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y soltó un grito de alegría. No dudó ni un segundo en correr y abrazar a la muchacha que veía en frente de sí. — ¡Meiko onee-san!

— ¡Mírate!— alegó la castaña recibiendo a la rubia en sus brazos. Se separó ligeramente de Rin, mientras la examinaba con detalle.— ¡Cuánto has crecido! Eres toda una mujercita — sonrió con gracia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? — inquirió la rubia animada, haciendo que Meiko soltara una risita al ver su entusiasmo. — ¡Qué felicidad que hayas regresado!

— Quería venir más temprano, pero no se me fue posible—acarició un mechón dorado de la chica y preguntó:— Dime, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Y tu padre? ¡Tengo tanto tiempo que no lo veo!

— Meiko-nee…— susurró cohibida la ojiceleste. Bajó su celeste mirada y comenzó a jugar suavemente con sus manos. La mujer de ojos café se quedó estática, sin comprender el comportamiento de la joven.— Supongo que no te enteraste en el extranjero…— siguió diciendo Rin. — Mi padre falleció hace 6 años…

— ¿Qué?— exclamó sorprendida.— Pero… ¿cómo?

— Fue en un incendio… Quedó atrapado por una viga, mientras me ayudaba a salir de la casa…

— Espera Rin, ¿con quién te has quedado todo este tiempo?— dedujo preocupada.— No me digas que con…

— Así es, como mi _querida_ familia Kyoko, Neru y Teto Akita — contestó. Meiko gruñó al escuchar eso.— No importa, ya me acostumbré a convivir con ellas.

Meiko iba a decir algo más, pero sintió que era mejor que se callara. Aguardaron unos segundos de silencio, cuando se escuchó un alarido de desesperación por parte de Gumi. Rin sonrió, ella se esperaba que eso sucediera.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — consultó Meiko, observando con intriga la dirección del grito. — ¿Hay alguien más aquí? No me digas que son las Akita, porque...

— No, son mis amigas — respondió sonriendo. — Miku y Gumi. ¿Recuerdas a Miku, verdad?

— ¡Cómo olvidarla! — suspiró la castaña. — La única niña que a sus 7 años me ganó jugando póquer. — negó con la cabeza. — Jamás debí enseñarles a jugar cartas...

— Ven conmigo — sugirió Rin. Meiko lo dudó unos segundos, pero luego la siguió.

Subieron de nuevo al ático, donde hallaron a una Gumi desesperada insultando a una mariposa que se había posado en la pared mientras que Miku se encontraba escondida debajo de las mantas de la cama, rogándole a la peliverde que se deshiciera del insecto. Rin no pudo evitar reír al ver aquella escena, y Meiko no tardó en acompañarla.

— Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo y ¿aun no superas tu miedo a los insectos? — supuso que la joven debajo de las sábanas era Miku.

Las dos muchachas se giraron a ver a la recién llegada y, Miku, al reconocer al personaje, saltó de su escondite y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Meiko-san! — gritó con ánimo. — ¡Qué sorpresa!

— ¿Quién es ella? — cuestionó Gumi con una abanico de papel en las manos. La mariposa a su lado intentó volar, pero ella la golpeó.

— ¡Viva! ¡Gumi ha acabado con la malvada plaga!

— Ella es una vieja amiga, Gumi — habló la rubia. — Meiko, ella es mi amiga Megumi, Gumi, ella es mi onee-san, Meiko.

— ¡Un verdadero placer! — sonrió en forma de saludo la ojiverde. — Pero, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

— Vine de visita — explicó Meiko, y por fin cayó en cuenta de las vestiduras de las amigas de Rin. — ¿Por qué esos trajes?

— Hoy es mi cumpleaños — aclaró Miku, acercándose a la cama. — Y, era una fiesta de disfraces...

— ¿Y tú no pensabas ir, Rin?

— Es una larga historia...

Rin, tras la insistencia de Meiko, comenzó a relatar los hechos que ocurrieron esa tarde en la casa. Por supuesto, ninguna de las presentes se creyó que la gata había causado eso, pero prefirieron dejar ese tema de un lado. Lo importante ahora, pensaban, era conseguir un nuevo disfraz para Rin.

— Con que un disfraz... — repitió meditando la castaña. Dirigió su vista hacia el traje arruinado y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. — ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea!

— ¿Cuál? — dijeron al unísono las tres amigas. Meiko sonrió y les indicó que regresaría en 15 min.

Al irse precipitadamente, la confusión reinó en la recámara. No se les ocurría en lo más mínimo lo que planeaba la castaña, así que decidieron esperar.

— Por cierto — expresó Rin tras un largo silencio. — Miku, es tu fiesta, ¿cómo te dejaron salir? — una sonrisa macabra adornó el rostro de su amiga.

— Bueno, Mikuo me debía un favor — se rió inocentemente. — Así que... Hoy decidí cobrárselo.

La rubia se imaginó que había hecho y prefirió dejar la conversación hasta ese punto. Pasaron largos minutos, que parecían horas para las tres jóvenes, hasta que se escuchó la bocina del auto de Meiko. Todas bajaron a recibirla, y la vieron llegar con una gran caja color pastel.

— Perdonen la demora, es que mi sobrino no sabía dónde mi hermana había guardado ésto — apuntó la gran caja. — Vengan, entremos.

— ¿Qué hay ahí adentro? — interrogó con curiosidad Gumi. — ¿Es un disfraz?

— Es _algo — _le respondió, logrando que la joven se sintiera más atraída por el paquete. — Ven Rin, acompáñame — Rin asintió y la siguió. Gumi iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que Meiko la detuvo. — Ah, ah. Tú te quedas aquí.

Y, como una niña pequeña, la ojiverde se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, murmurando cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Subieron hasta la alcoba de la rubia y Meiko colocó la caja en la cama.

— Pruébatelo, esperaré afuera. — estableció. Rin la observó salir, y miró con algo de ansiedad lo que había traído su hermana.

Se acercó a la caja y la destapó con cuidado, encontrándose con el vestido blanco más hermoso que alguna vez sus ojos pudieron ver. Era descotado, lleno de lentejuelas en la parte del busto. Parecía un vestido de una princesa o algo así, que caía con elegancia cuando lo tomabas en tus manos. Era de textura suave, y encajes dorados. Sus ojos no podían dejar de deleitarse.

— Rin, deja de admirar el vestido y póntelo — le gritó desde el corredor la castaña, adivinando lo que estaría haciendo la rubia. Ella solo se sonrojó, sin atreverse a responder.

Se quitó sus ropas y se colocó aquel fantástico vestido. Se observó en el espejo y no se reconocía. Ella jamás creyó que se pondría algo así, y mírenla ahora.

— Veo que si te queda — se regocijó abriendo la puerta.— Te ves genial.

— ¿En serio? — confirmó Rin mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. — Es precioso...

— ¡Wow! — exclamó Gumi al subir por completo los escalones, mientras corría a su lado. — ¡Te ves tan linda!

— ¡Simplemente perfecta! — le apoyó Miku, siguiéndola. — ¡Irás así!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — retrocedió. — No puedo ir, y si Kyoko regresa... ¿O Neru y Teto me ven? ¡No lo haré!

— ¡Rin! — le reprochó Gumi. — ¿No dijiste que Kyoko regresaba a las 12? — ella asintió. — ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse!

— Pero, Neru y Teto podrían verme, ¡y no dudarían ni un segundo en decírselo a su madre!

— La cosa que es no te reconozcan, ¿verdad? — intervino Meiko, sonriendo. — Cuando mi hermana compró ese vestido, pensé que fue una estupidez que también haya comprado ésto — sacó de la caja un antifaz de color madreperla, con leves reflejos amarillos. — Pero ahora sí creo que las cosas suceden por algo.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamaron las amigas de Rin. — ¡Eso significa que sí irás! — vociferaron victoriosas.

— Supongo que sí — sonrió.

Rin terminó de alistarse, escogiendo unos tacones no muy altos que jamás había usado. Miku rizó las puntas del cabello de Rin y Gumi se encargó de colocarle un leve brillo rosado y un poco de colorete. No querían que su amiga se viera artificial, así que prefirieron dejarla así.

— Creo que algo falta — indicó Miku dándole el examen final a Rin. Y, no se equivocaba, el cuello de Rin se encontraba descubierto, le hacía falta algún collar.

— Mmm... — la peliverde observó el lugar, y en la peinadora de Rin halló lo que faltaba.

Se acercó al mueble y tomó una delicada cadena de oro de la que colgaba un dije en forma de R, quitó la figurita y la colocó en una cajita. Luego, agarró la llave en forma de corazón de la cajita musical de Rin, la pasó a través de la cadena y la guindó en el cuello de la rubia.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamaron las tres mujeres.

Salieron a las 8:50 pm de la casa de los Kasane. Y, gracias al auto de Meiko, llegaron en menos de 10 min a la casa de la cumpleañera. Toda la entrada estaba decorada con globos, algunas luces, y máscaras del teatro. Había un guardia en la reja, que vigilaba quien llegaba.

— Pasaré por ti a las 11:50, ¿ok? — le indicó Meiko, a lo que Rin suspiró frustrada.

— ¡Dejé mi celular! — se reprendió.

— Llámame al mío, Meiko-san — se ofreció Gumi, dándole su número a la castaña.

Cuando dejaron todo listo, Miku y Gumi se bajaron, esperando a que la rubia las siguiese. Ella respiró, se colocó el antifaz y se dispuso a salir del vehículo, cuando la mujer la detuvo.

— Rin, no olvides divertirte. — le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

— Gracias, por todo — dijo con alegría la rubia.

Se despidieron y vieron marchar el carro de la muchacha. Por fin, se giraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, donde se escuchaba la música alta y se observaban las múltiples luces en la oscuridad, como si fuese una discoteca.

Miku fue la primera en pasar, dejando que sus dos amigas entraran. En seguida, se alejó de ellas, para ir a buscar a su hermano y que dejase de hacerse pasar por ella. Gumi sonrió al ver que muchas de las miradas de los presentes se iban en su amiga, quien se hallaba distraída mirando la decoración del lugar.

Con cuidado, se fue de su lado, dejando a la rubia muy cerca de la entrada, sola de nuevo. Habían murmullos por todos lados, comentarios de admiración por parte de algunas chicas, críticas envidiosas por parte de otras muchachas y, sobre todo, opiniones de jóvenes que juraban haberse enamorado a primera vista. Al percatarse de que todos esos susurros eran causados por ella, Rin no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

— Gumi, ¿qué crees que estén diciendo? — musitó, más no obtuvo respuesta. Se giró para buscar a la peliverde, pero no la encontraba con la mirada. — ¿Gumi...?

Comenzó a caminar aún con las miradas de los invitados sobre ella, si eso seguía así, esa noche sería larguísima para ella.

.

.

Un joven rubio se hallaba con su mejor amigo cerca de la zona de bocadillos, sirviéndose algo de ponche. Kaito miró por enésima vez a Len y suspiró.

— De verdad, no comprendo — el rubio lo observó curioso. — ¿Por qué yo soy el pirata y tú el príncipe? — se quejó al ver el disfraz de su compañero.

Len iba vestido con una larga chaqueta de aspecto medieval azul marino, con pantalones marrones y botas negras. Su camisa era blanca, con botones dorados, y cargaba su cabello recogido. Kaito, por su parte, iba disfrazado con una gran gabardina marrón oscura, con un sombrero pirata de tono castaño, un parche en su ojo derecho, sus botas altas, una cinta roja en su cintura y su camisa blanca holgada.

— Debo mantener mi dulce imagen — sonrió con amabilidad Len. — O eso fue lo que dijeron los de la disquera.

— De verdad, esto es una verdadera injusticia — repitió el peliazul. — Y, para mejor la situación, no he visto a Miku desde hace largo rato... — Len lo observó con burla. — Es la cumpleañera, deberíamos pasar tiempo con ella.

— Pero si estuvimos como 1 hora con ella, hasta que Gumi llamó a Rin... Luego, se fueron — le recordó. — No comprendo qué más quieres — Kaito iba a decir algo, cuando Len volvió a hablar. — Oye, ¿esa no es Miku? — apuntó a la aludida, quien se hacía paso entre las personas, saludando a todo el mundo.

— Oigan, ¿han visto a alguien idéntica a mí? — preguntó a los dos muchachos, causando una enorme confusión en ambos. — Es mi hermano, si lo ven, díganle que se puede dejar de disfrazar de mí — sonrió.

— Qué raro fue eso — opinó el rubio, dándole una palmadita a su mejor amigo en la espalda. — ¿Qué crees? Te gusta una loca — se rió.

Comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección, dejando a Kaito analizando sus palabras. Cuando el peliazul reaccionó, apretó sus puños y exclamó:

— ¡Len Kagamine! — pero su mejor amigo ya se había alejado lo suficientemente de él.

Len caminaba observando su ponche con un deje de tristeza. Gracias al cielo, sus fans no lo habían reconocido gracias a la poca luz y la música tan alta. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido, aunque fuese solo una vez. No se arrepentía de haberse hecho famoso, pero había ocasiones en las que quería un poco de espacio y algo de soledad.

Siguió andando por los pasillos de la mansión, alejándose cada vez más de la fiesta, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

— Fue exactamente hace un mes... — susurró algo perdido. Lo único que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos fue el choque que se llevó con alguien que se hallaba de espaldas a él. — Discul...

Subió su mirada, y se encontró con unos hermosos orbes azules claros. Rin se sobresaltó al sentir el golpe del joven con su cuerpo, pero se quedó quieta al ver que Len era su agresor. Él se quedó mirándola, como embobado con su mirada. No sólo eran sus ojos, si no que todo de ella le parecía fascinante, aunque le resultaba muy familiar.

— ¿Nos... conocemos? — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al rubio. Rin iba a responderle, cuando unos gritos le impidieron hablar.

— ¡Es Len Kagamine! — chilló una muchacha cercana a ellos. — ¡No puedo creer que de verdad haya venido!

A ella se le unieron varias jóvenes más. Len se percató rápidamente de lo que ocurriría después, por lo que agarró a Rin de la mano y se la llevó corriendo de ahí. Cruzaron varios pasillos, escuchando miles de gritos y pasos detrás de ellos, hasta que llegaron a corredor ciego, rodeado de 5 puertas. No había otra salida, estaban perdidos.

— Esto es malo... — tragó con fuerza Len pensando en alguna forma de escapar.

— Ven — susurró Rin con la voz ronca. Haló al rubio, adentrándose juntos a una de las habitaciones a las que conducían aquellas puertas.

Una vez adentro, la rubia se encargó de asegurar la cerradura para que ninguna fanática desquiciada pudiese pasar. Se escucharon los pasos de una pequeña agrupación afuera, deteniéndose justo en frente de las puertas y sus sombras indicaban que buscaban desesperadas algo.

— ¿A dónde se fue? — chilló una voz femenina.

— ¡Pero si lo vimos cruzar aquí! — expresó otra.

— ¿Nos habremos confundido? — indicó una tercera.

Después de un largo rato de discusión, las perseguidoras decidieron desistir y regresar a la fiesta, no podían pasar toda la noche cazando a Len, o más bien, si podían pero no querían. Poco a poco se fueron yendo, hasta que el corredor quedó desolado. Rin recuperó su respiración, mientras el rubio suspiraba aliviado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Len se decidió por averiguar quién era esa joven que se encontraba con él en esa habitación.

— Ahora, ¿responderás mi pregunta? — Rin lo miró confundida. — ¿Nos conocemos?

Lo que más le sorprendía a la rubia era que él no se hubiese percatado de que era ella. Bueno, si ella misma no se había reconocido, ¿qué podía esperar de los demás? Pero, aun así, no se sentía muy segura de revelar su identidad. Tenía miedo de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Su inseguridad aumentaba cada vez que el rubio la miraba a los ojos, como si tratase de ver a través de ese antifaz.

— Y bien — insistió Len. — Dime, ¿quién eres?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Les concedo el derecho de acribillarme, fusilarme, quemarme viva, o cualquier forma de asesinato, pero que sea después de que acabe el fic.<em>

_¡Perdonen que no lo subí el viernes! Se me presentaron una serie de problemas, y tuve que viajar y no me dejaron usar mi laptop, pero bueno..._

_Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está la primera parte de la fiesta de Miku._

_Prometo que en el próximo cap. habrá más Rin x Len, ¿ok?_

_¡Gracias por dejarme sus reviews! ¡Gracias por la inmensa paciencia que me tiene! ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Bueno, dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc..._

_Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Un beso y un gran abrazo!_

_Los quiere, **Jess**._


	8. Una Agradable Velada

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII – Una Agradable Velada<strong>

— Dime, ¿quién eres?

— Bueno…— jugó nerviosa con sus manos. Subió su mirada, examinando con más atención el disfraz del rubio. Aquel traje le quedaba muy bien.

— ¿Hola? — se acercó a ella, pasando una mano enfrente de su rostro para hacer que reaccionara.

— ¡Ah! — se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzada por sus acciones.— Perdona, ¿qué me decías?— Len la miró con reproche, suspiró y repitió por tercera vez:

— Quiero saber quién eres. Nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

Rin iba a contestarle cuando el sonido de unos tacones corriendo se escuchó por el corredor en el que había estado con anterioridad. Ese ruido alarmó a ambos rubios, quienes rogaban que no los encontraran.

— ¡Neru, apúrate!— Rin reconoció la voz de su hermanastra pelirroja, palideciendo al instante.— ¡Oí que Len estaba por aquí!

— Dios mío…— murmuró en un escalofrío.— Esto es malo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó más alto de lo que Rin hubiese deseado. Su tono fue más que suficiente como para que lo escuchasen fuera del cuarto.

— ¡Neru, aquí!— comenzó a forcejear la perilla de la habitación.— ¡Len, por favor, abre la puerta!— la ojiceleste miró con preocupación a Len, quien no comprendía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?— insistió. Ella puso una expresión de súplica.

— ¡No dejes que me vean, por favor!— chilló aterrorizada, imaginándose lo que pudiese pasar si descubrían quién era. — ¡Te lo ruego!

— ¿Eh?— ella apretó su camisa, desesperada.— Es-Está bien…— tomó a la rubia por los hombros, y la ayudó a esconderse detrás de una mueble.— Espera aquí.

Rin escuchó como Len salía del lugar y posteriormente el grito de emoción que soltó Teto al verlo. La aludida comenzó a decirle miles de cosas, pero la rubia no llegó a entender alguna de ellas por la rapidez con la que hablaba su hermanastra. Por fin, sintió que los tres se alejaban, al mismo tiempo en que cerraban la puerta de la recámara. Cuando el silencio se presentó, Rin suspiró con alivio.

— Menos mal que se fueron…— se asomó sigilosamente y verificó que no hubiese nadie cerca.— Genial, no hay moros en la costa — se levantó de su escondite y salió con cautela del aposento, esperando no encontrarse con nadie.

Rin se mezcló con el gran número de invitados, en busca de alguna de sus amigas. La música le retumbaba en los oídos, y la gran aglomeración de personas hacía que se sintiese mareada. Trató de alejarse de ahí, pero lo único que logró fue empujar por accidente a una persona, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo.

— Qué raro tú tan distraída — bromeó la peliverde levantándose del piso.— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— ¡Gumi! — exclamó con cierto enfado.— ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

— ¿Sola? ¿Cuándo hice tal cosa? — cuestionó con inocencia. Rin frunció el ceño, dándole la espalda.— Jaja, perdón, es que quería que disfrutaras la atención de todos.

— ¡Qué boberías dices! Esa excusa es en absoluto ridícula — negó con la cabeza y la observó de nuevo.— Dejando eso de un lado, ¿dónde está Miku?

— No lo sé, la perdí de vista hace rato — dijo reflexiva. — Creo que mencionó algo sobre un concurso, pero ni idea.

— Es sorprendente el como se puede confiar en tu memoria — ironizó Rin, haciendo que la ojiverde se encogiera de hombros.

Mientras hablaban, Miku subió a una pequeña tarima que se hallaba más allá de la pista de baile,en el fondo del salón. Tomó un micrófono y con una gran sonrisa, anunció:

— ¡Por favor, préstenme todos su atención! Ha llegado la hora de entonar melodías lentas. Busquen a sus parejas y comiencen a bailar, ¡la mejor pareja será escogida y premiada por mi familia! —grito con ánimo. — ¡Los elegidos por sus disfraces ganarán tres pases VIP para el próximo concierto de Luka Megurine!

La peliazul bajó del escenario, escuchando los gritos de emoción de los presentes, y observó cómo sus invitados sacaban a bailar a sus parejas al centro del lugar. Sonrió al ver que sus amigas se aproximaban a ella. Rin iba andando detrás de Gumi, mientras que la peliverde se dirigía a donde estaba la cumpleañera. En mitad de la trayectoria, la rubia sintió que la halaban del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

— Te encontré — sonrió triunfante Len, logrando que Rin se sonrojara. —Te dije que te quedarás en la habitación, no que salieras después.

— Ah… Lo siento, ¿volviste a buscarme? — Gumi se percató del encuentro entre los dos y se acercó a ellos. Al ver que la ojiverde se aproximaba en esa dirección, Len sospechó quién era la chica que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Rin? — le llamó suspicaz, ella se tensó de inmediato. — Eres Rin, ¿cierto?— Neru y Teto habían seguido a Len, escuchando a la perfección lo que acababa de decir. Gumi, dándose cuenta de que iban a descubrir a su amiga, actuó rápidamente.

— Te equivocas— intervino la peliverde con determinación. — Rin me ha dicho que su disfraz se dañó, por lo que no pudo venir. Ella es una vecina de Miku. — mintió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

— Es una verdadera lástima lo que le pasó al traje de Rin, ¿no lo creen?— comentó con cinismo Teto, a la que vez en que Neru sonreía. Gumi las fulminó con la mirada.

— Sí, que casualidad que sucediera justo hoy — las encaró llena de rabia. La de mirada borgoña se encogió de hombros y se llevó a su hermana de ahí, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Len.

— Cada vez que hace eso, no puedo dejar de pensar que me han castigado de la peor manera —opinó el rubio, logrando que Gumi lo apoyara.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que la atmósfera alrededor de ellos habían cambiado. Una música suave sonaba como fondo y las parejas ya habían dado comienzo al baile. Gumi de cierta forma se sintió incómoda, dispuesta a llevarse a su mejor amiga de ahí.

— Ven, vamos por Miku — sugirió con una sonrisa. Rin asintió, despidiéndose del joven ojiceleste. Len vaciló un momento, para después llamarla de nuevo.

— ¡Espera!, ¿quieres bailar? — extendió su mano cortésmente hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora. Gumi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Claro que quiere — respondió por su amiga.— No quiero hacer mal tercio aquí, así que adiós — se despidió, alejándose de ellos, decidida a llevarle la noticia a su amiga de cabellera agua marina.

— Entonces, ¿si quieres? — Rin se quedó sin palabras, dejando que Len rodeara su cintura con sus brazos.— Tomaré eso como un sí.

— Pero... —él la interrumpió.

— ¿Hay algún problema en que solo bailemos? — susurró acercándola a él. Ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban, a la vez en que negaba con la cabeza. — Perfecto, entonces no pasa nada, ¿verdad? — objetó con confianza, convenciendo por fin a la obstinada ojiceleste.

Rin llevó titubeante sus manos hacia el cuello del rubio, y siguió cada uno de sus pasos al compás de la música. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y sutiles; hacía que ella se sintiera como en las nubes. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que la primera canción culminó. La madre de Miku los vio, al igual que su hijo y su esposo. Len se acercó a su oído, con la disposición de decirle algo.

— Aún... — murmuró, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.— Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Rin bajó la mirada, temiendo que la revelación de su identidad acabara con la magia del momento. No quería sentirse despreciada por Len, por lo menos no ahora. Aunque eso la perjudicara después, no le iba a decir quién era.

— No le digo mi nombre a las personas que no conozco— sonrió.

— Mmmm…— se quedó pensativo.— Qué raro que no me conozcas, ¿sabes quién soy?

— Sí, eres Len Kagamine — respondió. — Pero no sé mucho de ti.

— Bueno, eso es otra cosa —bajó los brazos de Rin de su cuello y tomó sus manos.— ¿Quieres conocerme mejor?

— ¿Cómo harás eso?— dijo ella divertida.

— Salgamos un rato…— comenzó a pasar con cuidado entre las personas, sin dejar que nadie lo viese a la cara. Rin iba detrás de él, maravillada por su comportamiento tan distinto a lo habitual.

Lograron salir hacia uno de los pasillos de aquella mansión, en el que la música se oía lejana.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Len pensaba en ir al jardín, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo salir de la casa.— Este lugar es enorme.

— Tengo una idea — ahora fue Rin quien lo guió hacia algo desconocido para él.

Caminaron unos minutos más por aquel largo corredor, subieron unas escaleras y se consiguieron con otro pasillo, más largo que el anterior. Rin observó cada una de las puertas.

— A ver… cuál era…— contó con sus dedos, y se decidió por la tercera de la derecha.

Al entrar, se hallaron en una habitación algo vacía. El piso de mármol resplandecía con furor al encender unos elegantes candelabros que colgaban del techo. Rin avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación, y destapó un hermoso piano de cola. Su color negro brillaba bajo la luz que brindaban las grandes lámparas.

— ¿Sabes tocar?— le preguntó a Len, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— Por supuesto, aprendí de niño — respondió acercándose a ella.— Mi padre quería que fuera un reconocido pianista.

— Ahora ya sé algo más sobre ti — sonrió con calidez, haciendo que Len soltara una risita.— ¿Y tu madre?

Su entrecejo se arrugó al escuchar esa palabra, desvió sus ojos hacia otra parte y apretó sus puños con fuerza. El rencor se apoderó de su mirada, dándole un toque más siniestro.

— Mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí cuando yo era pequeño— contestó ocultando su mirada. Cada una de esas palabras le causaba un dolor infinito.

— Pero, ¿no tienes el apellido de soltera de tu madre? — Len no respondió.— Perdón… no debí preguntar…

Él la miró nuevamente, encontrándose con unos orbes azules llenos de arrepentimiento. Se enterneció y acarició su mejilla con amor.

— No es tu culpa, son pocos los que saben sobre eso… — dijo con suavidad. Ella respiró profundamente.— Tocaré algo para ti, así que sonríe, ¿bien?

Len se dirigió al piano y tomó asiento en el banco que se encontraba en frente de éste. Le hizo una seña a Rin para que se colocara a su lado mientras él tocaba. Ella lo obedeció y se sentó. Len pensó un momento que tocaría.

— Esta canción es de uno de mis musicales preferidos — le indicó.— De hecho, mi favorito.— sin decir más, empezó a entonar las notas de la canción.

Rin escuchó atenta, teniendo la sensación de haber escuchado esa melodía en otro lugar. Pero, por más que lo pensara, no recordaba donde. Finalmente, Len acompañó la música con su voz.

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destinos divididos, lamentables gemelos…_

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al reconocer esa pieza. Era imposible que a él también le fascinara ese musical, esa triste historia sobre una princesa malvada y su fiel sirviente y hermano gemelo. No podía creer que entre todas las canciones que podía escoger Len en ese instante hubiese preferido Servant of Evil.

_Tú y yo nacimos juntos __bajo la bendición de las campanas de la Iglesia. Y nuestra familia __fue lo que nos separó. La codicia dividió nuestro futuro._

_Aun si el mundo se convierte en nuestro enemigo, yo quiero protegerte, para que vuelva tu sonrisa._

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destino divididos, gemelos lamentables. Para poder protegerte, llegué a convertirme en malvado._

_Cuando visité el país vecino, vi a esa chica de verde pasar por ahí. Su voz y su sonrisa parecían tan agradables que me enamoré a primera vista._

_Pero, la princesa quería que esa chica desapareciera del mundo. Yo lo haré por su deseo, más… ¿Por qué mis lágrimas no se detienen?_

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destino divido, gemelos guiados por la ira. "Hoy tenemos flan de merienda". Oh, tu sonrisa… Tu inocente sonrisa._

_Pronto este país probablemente acabará por los ciudadanos enfadados. Si esto es lo que merecemos, voy a asumir la culpa. _

"_Voy a prestarte mi ropa, póntela y huye de inmediato. Está bien, somos gemelos, nadie se dará cuenta." _

_Yo soy la princesa y tú la fugitiva, destino dividido, gemelos tristes… Si tú eres malvada, yo también. Yo tengo tu misma sangre corriéndome por las venas…_

_Hace mucho tiempo estaba el reino de la traidora inhumanidad. Y, allí, reinaba mi muy querida y preciosa hermana._

Rin conocía lo que venía después, necesitaba un coro, por lo ella lo acompañó en el canto.

… _Aun si el mundo se convierte en nuestro enemigo…_

… _**Finalmente la hora llegó, las campanas anuncian el final de la bruja…**_

… _yo quiero protegerte a costa de todo…_

… _**y ella, sin mirar ningún momento al público…**_

_Para que vuelva a ver tu sonrisa._

Len paró de tocar por un segundo, simulando la escena de la guillotina. Rin respiró, esperando que él prosiguiera con la canción.

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destino divido, gemelos lamentables. Para poder protegerte, llegué a convertirme en malvado._

_Si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer, quiero que juegues conmigo una vez más…_

Tocó las últimas notas, llegando al gran final. Suspiró, relajando sus manos, y se giró a ver a Rin.

— No me imaginé que supieses sobre ese musical. — comentó maravillado. — Además, tienes una hermosa voz.

— Gracias. Tal vez no me creas, pero ese musical también es mi favorito…— le sonrió.— Mi padre me llevó a verlo de pequeña.

— ¿En serio? — Rin asintió.— ¡Qué casualidad! Cuando la hablo a alguien sobre Story of Evil, son muy pocos los que asocian ese nombre. Es bueno encontrar a otro fan.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero ninguno parecía incómodo por ello. Él la miraba con ternura mientras ella mantenía su vista en la tapa del piano. Por fin, Len rompió el mutismo.

— Dijiste que querías conocerme mejor — recalcó, iniciando una nueva plática.— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— A ver… Por dónde empiezo… — llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla, optando una pose dubitativa. —¡Ya sé! ¿Qué es lo que más te da miedo en este mundo?

—¿Miedo?— meditó por unos segundos. — Creo que serían los payasos…

Rin estalló en carcajadas, causando que Len se irritara por esa burla. Cuando se hubo calmado, prosiguieron con su plática, negándose ella a decirle cuál era su mayor temor. Estuvieron hablando sobre los gustos de ambos, películas, música, de sus infancias, entre otras cosa. Contándose cada suceso de su vida, a una persona desconocida. Su conversación se extendió por más de dos horas.

— Por cierto — habló él, mirando el cuello de su nueva amiga. — Ese collar, es muy bonito.

— Gracias, me lo regaló alguien muy importante para mí.— contó observando la llave del colgante.

— Por casualidad…— desvió su mirada.— ¿Te lo dio tu novio?

— ¿Novio?— Rin se rió.— No, fue mi papá. Es la llave de un cofrecito musical…De hecho, en él suena la melodía de Daughter of Evil. Además, no tengo novio, si es lo que quería saber.

Len la miró, apreciando esa dulce sonrisa que esbozaba. Detalló sus labios sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de ellos. Subió su mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos azules, que se le hacían tan familiares, más decidió pasar por alto eso. Lentamente, se fue acercando al rostro de su compañera, dejándose llevar por un impulso.

Rin se exaltó al ver que el rubio se inclinaba hacia ella, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Se quedó mirándolo, hasta que él estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente porque fuera Len quien rompiera la poca distancia entre ellos.

Adivinando los pensamientos de la joven, el ojiceleste terminó por rozar los labios de la chica. Ese simple contacto envió una corriente eléctrica en ambos cuerpos. Len sonrió y la besó, siendo totalmente aceptado. Aquel beso era un exquisito éxtasis, dulce y suave, algo que ambos parecían haber estado esperando por un largo tiempo.

.

.

— ¿Por qué rayos no me contestas, Gumi? — se quejó Meiko marcando por enésima vez el número de la susodicha.— ¡Llegaremos tarde si no me respondes! — exclamó golpeando el volante del auto al escuchar el buzón de mensajes.

La castaña seguía discutiendo con su móvil cuando una camioneta se estacionó afuera de la casa de Miku. Meiko se quedó viendo el vehículo, y pudo ver como una mujer se bajaba de él. Reconoció esa cabellera rojiza desde lejos, y sus nervios explotaron.

— Esto es malo — miró su celular, verificando la hora.— Tengo que ir por Rin.

Esperó a que Kyoko hubiese entrado a la mansión, se bajó del auto y se coló en la fiesta. Se adentró en la pista de baile, suplicando encontrarse con la rubia, o por lo menos con alguna de sus amigas. Por fin, cerca de la mesa del pastel, divisó a la amiga peliverde de Rin.

— ¡Gumi!— vociferó corriendo hacia ella, empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesase en el camino. La peliverde se sorprendió al ver a Meiko llegar.— ¡Te voy a matar!

— ¿Por qué? interrogó.— ¿Qué hice?

—¿Dónde está tu celular?— le espetó con impaciencia. La ojiverde buscó su móvil, pero no lo consiguió.— ¡Llevo 5 minutos llamándote! ¡Kyoko ya llegó!

— ¿¡Qué? — gritó Gumi espantada.— ¡Rin se fue con Len hace como 2 horas! ¡No la he visto desde entonces!

— Tenemos que detener a Kyoko para que no lleguen antes que Rin. ¡Ve y busca a Miku! Yo iré por mi hermanita.— la peliverde asintió, acatando la orden.— Ahora, ¿dónde estará? — pensó con exasperación.

— ¡Miku!— le nombró Gumi al verla bailando con el mejor amigo de Len. Corrió hacia ella, separándola a la fuerza de Kaito.— ¿Me la prestas por un minuto? Gracias — la arrastró lejos del peliazul.

— ¿Qué sucede?— protestó Miku enojada.

— ¡Tenemos una emergencia!— la peliazul se alarmó.— ¡Kyoko ya llegó! Debemos distraerla mientras Meiko busca a Rin.

— Mmmm…— la cumpleañera miró la tarima y sonrió.— Tú encárgate de Kyoko, yo entretendré a Neru y a Teto, ¿ok? — Gumi se quedó dudosa. — ¡Vamos, confía en mí!

— ¡Entendido! — las dos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, poniendo en marcha el improvisado plan de Miku.

Miku subió al escenario frenética, tomó el micrófono y miró al público presente, encontrando a las dos jóvenes que buscaba.

_— Muy bien, que la función comience…— _ pensó.

.

.

Los dos se separaron al sentir que el aire les faltaba en sus pulmones. Len unió su frente con la de la rubia, sintiendo su calmada respiración.

— Lo siento — se disculpó él.

— ¿Por qué?— Rin abrió sus ojos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Fue muy repentino, ¿verdad?— ella asintió.— Perdón por eso.

— Que haya sido repentino no significa que no me haya gustado… — se asombró por esas palabras, mientras que sus mejillas se pintaban de carmesí.

Len la miró y comenzó a eliminar nuevamente ese espacio que había entre ellos. Rin le correspondió por segunda vez, deleitándose por el cariño que sentía en ese instante. Él acarició el rostro de la rubia. Se volvieron a separar, ambos con una inmensa sonrisa.

— Supongo... — dijo el ojiceleste posando un beso en una de las manos de la chica. — Que ahora sí me dirás tu nombre, ¿verdad?

— Claro — se rió.— Pero primero, ¿me prometes no enfadarte? — él se sorprendió por tal petición, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella respiró profundamente, algo atemorizada por la reacción que pudiese tener el rubio, pero estaba decidida a no seguir mintiéndole.

Iba a hablar cuando sintió que abrían la puerta. Vio a Meiko asomarse por el umbral y mirarla con reproche. Sus ojos tornaron a un tamaño más grande de lo normal, por lo que Len quiso girarse a ver lo que observaba la joven. Rin, notando sus intenciones, lo abrazó de improvisto, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Para su suerte, Len se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta, y al ver la acción de la rubia, no se volteó.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó acariciando sus rizos dorados. Ella intentó erguirse, pero su cadena se había quedado enredada en la chaqueta del ojiazul. Forcejeó y, logrando soltarse, lo miró con angustia.

— Debo irme… Es tarde— se levantó con prisa, dejando desconcertado al chico.

— ¡Espera! ¿Es que hay toque de queda?— la miró con ruego, sin entender qué tan perjudicial sería que ella llegase tarde a casa.

— Algo así — respondió. Caminó hasta la puerta, pasando por ella.— Adiós... Nos vemos pronto. — comenzó a correr junto a Meiko.

— ¿Qué carrizo hacías con ese muchacho? — inquirió la de ojos pardos. — Parecían estar muy ocupados — opinó con un tono pícaro, logrando que la rubia se sonrojora.

— ¡No digas esas cosas! — chilló, ocultando sus ojos. — Solo vámonos...

— Démonos prisa — indicó la castaña. — Kyoko ya llegó. — Rin tragó con fuerza, mientras se adentraban en la agrupación de personas.

Len se quedó parado, aun sin procesar mucho la situación. Reaccionó después de unos segundos y corrió hacia la puerta, con la clara intensión de seguirla. Esa chica le interesaba, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—¡Espera!— le llamó al verla adentrarse entre la multitud de personas.— ¡Tsk! ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Bien! ¿Quién será la afortunada a quien Len le cantará uno de sus sencillos? — indicó Miku, señalando a un grupo de fanáticas en el escenario, puestas en una fila como si se tratase de un concurso de belleza. En la formación se hallaban Teto y Neru.— Muy bien, la próxima que responda esta pregunta correctamente será la vencedora. ¿Cuánto es 15 por 60 entre 2 más 50?

— 500 — contestó sin expresión alguna Neru, aunque en el fondo de hallaba sumamente entusiasmada.

— ¡Din din din!— Miku agradeció que fuera la rubia la que venciera.— ¡Neru Akita es la ganadora!

— ¡Wow!— soltó su pelirroja melliza, llena de admiración por su hermana.— ¿Cómo hiciste para calcular eso tan rápido?

— Agilidad mental, Teto. — respondió con simpleza.

Len buscaba desesperado a Rin, cuando escuchó que Miku le llamaba desde el escenario. Sin previo aviso, sintió que un muchacho lo llevaba en contra de su voluntad hacia la tarima. Llegó sin comprender lo que sucedía, mirando con enfado a la cumpleañera. Miku decidió no prestarle atención a ese pequeño detalle.

— Len, como Neru ha ganado el concurso, deberás dedicarle una canción.— explicó. La expresión del rubio fue una muestra clara de desacuerdo. Pero, no quería decepcionar a ninguna de sus fans, quienes lo miraban con los ojos brillantes, esperando a que empezara el espectáculo.

— Bien… tomó el micrófono con resignación disimulada y sonrió.— Esta es la primera canción que hice, y el single que me hizo famoso. World is mine — un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

La música comenzó, mientras Len suspiraba, dejando a un lado su única esperanza de volver a ver a la chica con la que acababa de vivir algo nuevo para él.

Gumi estaba vigilando a la pelirroja desde lejos, hasta que vio que Meiko y Rin se acercaban a la salida. Se encaminó con discreción hacia la madrastra de su mejor amiga, dispuesta a distraerla mientras su amiga escapaba del lugar.

— ¡Kyoko-san!— fingió que la acababa de ver.— Vi a Neru y a Teto en el escenario, y me topé con ellas hace rato, pero no he visto a Rin en toda la noche, ¿de verdad no vino?

— No, no pudo — respondió la mujer con falso dolor, causando que Gumi cerrara sus puños.— Algo sucedió con su disfraz, así que decidió faltar.

— ¡Mamá! — se escuchó la voz de Teto acercándose a ellas.— ¿Viste que Neru ganó? ¡Es genial!

— Claro que lo es, querida — la muchacha miró con odio a la peliverde al verla cerca de su madre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a preguntarle a Kyoko-san por qué Rin no vino — respondió con tranquilidad, absteniéndose de insultar a la muchacha ahí mismo. — Quería escucharlo de otra boca que no fuera la de ustedes — Teto rodó los ojos, centrando su atención en Len, quien comenzaba a cantar.

_La única princesa de este mundo,_

_se de corazón como hay que tratarla._

_¿O no lo sé?_

Neru, por primera vez en la noche sonrió, no solo por ser a quien Len le dedicara esa canción, sino porque también era la envidia de muchas jóvenes ahí presentes.

_Primero: creo estar consciente cuando tu cabello es diferente._

_Segundo: te observo todo, hasta los zapatos…lo siento._

_Tercero: siempre cumplo con facilidad todos tus deseos egoístas._

Gumi miró hacia la entrada de la casa, viendo como Rin se dirigía con Meiko hacia ella. Suspiró aliviada porque casi lo lograban, cosa que llamó la atención de Teto. La pelirroja se volteó y vio a la joven disfrazada de Cenicienta corriendo a la salida. Analizó lo que Gumi le había dicho a Len y juntó todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

_Bien así que consigues perdonarme con solo sostener tu mano..._

_No creo que seas egoísta pero…Creo que eres tierna._

_No dije nada de eso…_

Len tomó la mano de Neru, posando un dulce beso en ella. La rubia se sonrojó, mirando hacia el público. El rubio siguió cantando, y pudo ver a la chica con la que estuvo hace unos minutos alejándose del lugar.

_La única princesa de este mundo,_

_estaré a tu lado para siempre._

_Por eso sonríe ahora y siempre..._

_Tú y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos._

_nunca haría algo para que te alejaras._

_¡Hey princesa!_

_TE AMO._

Lo último lo dijo como si se lo dijera a Rin. La susodicha se giró levemente al escuchar a Len cantar, lo que causó que se quedara enredada en unas plantas. Su cadena había quedado atrapada de nuevo, desesperada, comenzó a halarla.

_¿Defectos? Tiene demasiados._

_No tengo días libres, no tengo palabras propias._

_Y hay mas ella nunca me escucha, ya sabes..._

_Uff._

_Bueno pero creo…si me llama con esa inocente sonrisa y voz,_

_puede pedirme lo que quiera._

_No odio sus…_

"O_h, no me molestes." "Déjame en paz." "Cállate."_

_Tú eres la princesa ¿ok?_

_En verdad no creo que seas egoísta, pero..._

_¿No quisieras ser al menos amable conmigo por una vez?_

Teto apuntó la salida, tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero nada salía de su boca. Su madre la miró y frunció el ceño extrañada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — su vista se posó en la joven que luchaba para librarse de una planta.

— Mamá, ¡es Rin! — exclamó por fin. Gumi sintió que el corazón se le detenía ante aquella confirmación.

— No digas estupideces, Rin está en la casa — aseguró con firmeza.— No sería capaz de desobedecerme.

— ¡Es ella, mamá, lo sé! ¡Mírala!— la zarandeó, pero ya la joven había huido. — ¡Mamá, debemos detenerla!

— ¡Basta, Teto! —ordenó su madre.— Nos iremos cuando ese muchacho acabe de cantarle a tu hermana— la pelirroja bufó y corrió hacia el escenario.

_La única princesa en el mundo para mí._

_Eres más hermosa que todas._

_Cuando te tomo de las manos,_

_¿aun no estás satisfecha de estar solo conmigo?_

…_no me refería a eso…_

_Solo bromeaba…en serio._

_¡No entiendes en lo absoluto!_

_Honestamente solo bromeaba._

Teto empujó a Miku, quien se encontraba al pie del escenario y subió las escaleras hacia éste. Neru la miró confundida, al igual que Len, más él no detuvo la canción.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!— sentenció en un susurro.— ¡Rin estuvo aquí, se acaba de ir!

— No digas boberías — le reprendió su hermana.— Ella está en la casa. No pienso irme por nada.

— ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Lo que te digo es la verdad!

_¿Cuál fue la primera canción que cantamos?_

"_Bien, la de verde es el enemigo" ¿verdad?_

_Nada. Nunca olvido nada._

_Todos esos son los recuerdos con mi princesa, por eso.._

_No me digas ¿Lo recuerdas?_

"_Tú también debes recordarlo"._

Teto escuchó esa parte, pensando en que esa canción Len la había escrito para Miki. Negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, y haló del brazo a su hermana.

— ¡Rápido, si no nos vamos ahora, Rin podrá llegar a tiempo a casa!

— ¡Basta, no me iré hasta que Len deje de cantar!

_Por supuesto porque tú eres_

_la única princesa de este mundo._

_A como lo veo puedes ser quien tú eres._

_Repentinamente saqué mi mano derecha._

_Repentinamente y con un apretón,_

"_solo quería sostenerla"._

_Cuando dije eso ella me regresó el apretón._

_Ciertamente, mi Princesa es la mejor._

_Oh baby…_

— ¡Ya acabó, vámonos!— gritó la pelirroja arrastrando a su hermana de la silla. Miró a Len, le guiñó un ojo y corrió hacia su madre, para luego irse volando.

Len se quedó estático, observando con confusión a Miku. La aludida solo contrajo sus hombros e interrumpió el silencio que se había formando con sus aplausos. Las fanáticas no tardaron en acompañarla, mientras que Len sonreía agradecido. Se disponía a bajarse de la tarima cuando la madre de Miku lo detuvo.

— Tenemos un anuncio — dijo la mujer sonriéndole al joven artista. — Len, tú y la joven vestida de Cenicienta han ganado los pases VIP para el concierto de Luka Megurine. — el rubio palideció al escuchar ese nombre, retrocediendo de inmediato. — Pero, ¿dónde está Cenicienta?

Una ola de murmullos se desató, a la vez en que todos se intercambiaban miradas llenos de incertidumbre. El paradero de Rin era desconocido, y seguiría siéndolo durante lo que quedaba de velada. Akari decidió entregarle el premio a Len, quien le agradeció y bajó del escenario con una expresión deprimida. Las fans se acercaron a él, dispuestas a rodearlo, más Miku las amenazó si daban un paso más. Su mejor amigo se acercó a él al ver que las chicas que comenzaban a dispersar.

— ¡Wow, felicidades! — exclamó la anfitriona a su lado. — No creo que necesitarás los pases, pero...

— Miku, ¿no quieres quedártelos? — se los devolvió ante la expresión de sorpresa de ella. — Es lo mejor, quédatelos... — comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Espera, Len...! — pero no pudo continuar porque Kaito la detuvo. Ella se quedó callada y atendió a un llamado de su madre, al mismo tiempo en que el joven peliazul seguía a su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Viste a la chica que estaba conmigo?— Kaito lo pensó. — Acompáñame a afuera, necesito un poco de aire…

Salieron a la entrada de la mansión, donde el rubio se contagió de la frescura que traía consigo esa noche. Inspeccionó el paisaje y vio algo brillante enredado en una de las plantas del jardín. Se acercó a la mata y buscó lo que había captado su atención, encontrando así el collar de la muchacha a la cual besó esa noche.

— Esto no debe ser solo una coincidencia…— murmuró mirando la llave.

.

.

— ¡Rápido, mamá, entra! — insistió la pelirroja. Al adentrarse su madre a la casa, se percataron de que no había rastro de la rubia.— ¿Ven? ¡No está!

— Imposible… — a Kyoko le hirvió la sangre al pensar que la rubia la había desobedecido.— ¡Rin Kasane!—gruñó dejándose consumir por la furia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — venía bajando la aludida por las escaleras. Su aspecto daba a entender que se acababa de despertar.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— En el ático — mintió con naturalidad.— Me quedé dormida cuando terminé de arreglar mi cuarto, y al escuchar el sonido del auto llegar, me levanté — bostezó con pereza.— Chicas, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?

— ¡Pero si tú estabas ahí!— reprochó Teto, a lo que Rin la miró con rareza.

— No pude ir, no tenía disfraz — le recordó con obviedad.— ¿Cómo se supone que iría vestida?

— ¡Cargabas un traje de Cenicienta!— Rin se rió incrédula.— ¡Pero, pero…!

— ¡Teto, para!— dictó su madre, exasperada.— Rin no fue, no me desobedeció, así que deja tus falsas acusaciones.

— Mamá…

— Supéralo, hermana— espetó con fastidio la de mirada ambarina.— Quiero dormir, buenas noches— dijo, comenzando a subir los escalones de madera que daban al segundo piso.

Teto se dirigió furiosa a su alcoba, y Kyoko se quedó en la sala, viendo una de sus novelas que acababa de empezar. Rin subió al desván. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Más allá de su cama se encontraba el vestido, con todos sus accesorios y el dichoso antifaz reposaba sobre una de sus almohadas. Guardó toda esa evidencia que demostraba que la pelirroja tenía razón y se dejó caer en su camastro, pensando en lo agitada que había sido esa noche.

El recuerdo de su beso con Len regresó a su memoria. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una risa nerviosa al revivir esa escena. Acarició sus labios con delicadeza y sonrió.

— Len...

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Numa numa yei, numa numa yei...<em>

_Tengo esa canción pegada :3 No me imagino que dirán._

_¿Qué les pareció el cap.?_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y sino... me deprimiré._

_Jajaja, ¡perdonen la demora!_

_Pensaba subirlo ayer, pero fanfiction me mostró un error raro y no pude resolverlo por hacer tarea de física._

_Como sea, gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews :D Me hace muy feliz saber que les agrada esta historia._

_Bueno, a cambio de la actualización, pido que me dejen sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, críticas... ¡Lo que quieran! Pero no dejen de escribirme._

_¡Les mando un beso y un gran abrazo virtual! ¡Cuídense! Y... ¡Feliz día del padre!_

_Con amor,** Jess**._


	9. ¿Enemigas?

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX - ¿Enemigas?<strong>

Rin caminaba a un paso lento hacia su escuela. Suspiró por quinta vez esa mañana, alzando su mirada azul hacia el hermoso cielo que se extendía sobre ella. Después de un largo rato, llegó por fin a su destino. Sus ánimos descendieron drásticamente. No sabía cómo ver a Len; se preguntaba si debía decirle la verdad… Y se imaginó de nuevo el rechazo por parte del rubio al hacerlo. Aquellas ideas comenzaban a hartarle. Ella odiaba mentir, pero el miedo le ganaba muy fácilmente.

Cruzó la entrada de su escuela y siguió con la trayectoria hasta su salón, andando a un paso titubeante. Finalmente, se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de su aula, pero no se atrevió a abrirla. Se quedó parada afuera, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

— Rin, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?— se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa irónica.— Jamás me había comportado de esta manera…— llevó sus manos a su cara, cubriendo sus ojos.— Como te odio, Len Kagamine…— susurró.— Te odio por haberme enamorado… — suspiró. Si algo podía hacer, era aceptar que de verdad le gustaba Len. No quería ser como las protagonistas de las películas y series románticas que se negaban rotundamente a creer que se habían enamorado. Si sabes aceptarlo, sabes cómo soportarlo; o eso pensaba la rubia.

— Disculpa — le llamó una voz femenina. La ojiceleste se giró, encontrándose con una mujer de unos 25 años, de cabellos blancos y ojos similares a dos preciosos rubíes.— ¿Estudias en este salón?

— Así es…— respondió sin dejar de examinar a la señorita. De alguna forma sus facciones se le hacían muy familiares.

— Es un gusto— sonrió con amabilidad, tendiéndole la mano a la rubia.— Soy Haku Yowane, tu profesora suplente.

— ¿Qué?— soltó asombrada Rin.— ¿Suplente? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Harumi-sensei?— objetó preocupada.— Espera, ¿Haku Yowane?

— A Harumi-san se le han presentado unos problemas familiares, por lo que tuvo que viajar hacia Kyoto el fin de semana y no se sabe cuándo regresará — explicó aclarando las dudas de Rin.— Sí, ése es mi nombre.

— ¿Eres algo de Dell Honne?— confirmó, a lo que Haku abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano?— interrogó.— ¡Qué casualidad!

— Dell-san es mi jefe — indicó Rin, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Haku solo pronunció un "oh" al obtener tal respuesta.— Bienvenida a la escuela, Yowane-sensei. Mi nombre es Rin Kasane.

— Dime Haku, ¿sí?— la rubia asintió.— Es un verdadero placer, Rin. — la albina pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los estudiantes de su clase hablando.

Rin divisó al joven rubio sentado a un lado de la ventana, hablando animadamente con sus mejores amigas. Sintió que su cara le ardía intensamente y llevó su mano a su pecho, confirmando que tenía una taquicardia. Juró que su corazón explotaría en cualquier segundo.

— Muy bien, préstenme atención todos — vociferó la de mirada borgoña.— Soy Haku Yowane, y supliciaré a Harumi-sensei por un tiempo. Espero que nos llevemos bien— se presentó con una sonrisa, ganándose la simpatía de casi todos los alumnos.— Rin, ve a tu asiento, ¿sí?

— Sí…— susurró acercándose a su puesto. Sin dirigirle ni la más mínima mirada a Len, tomó su lugar y concentró su atención en la pizarra, la clase iba a comenzar.

Haku dio inicio con enseñanzas primero de Castellano, para luego pasar a Física. Rin empezó a distraerse, recordando nuevamente lo sucedido entre Len y ella. Seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando la profesora acabó de copiar unos problemas en la pizarra. Eran ecuaciones.

— Muy bien, ¿quién quiere pasar a resolverlos?— interrogó con algo de gracia en su voz. Un silencio se presentó.— ¿Ningún voluntario? Entonces…— inspeccionó el lugar.— Rin, ven a resolver esto.

— ¿Eh?— la susodicha regresó a la realidad. Miró a Haku y negó con la cabeza, pero la albina no desistió en su orden. Vencida, se levantó de su lugar.

Llegó a la pizarra, mirando completamente confundida el dilema que se presentaba ante ella. A decir verdad, jamás había sido buena en ni Matemática ni en Física, y parecía que eso no iba a cambiar ahora. Intentó solucionar la ecuación, pero de cualquier forma que lo hiciera, no le daba. Asimismo, cada uno de los resultados era distinto al anterior.

— ¡No puedo!— vio con súplica a Haku, quien suspiró sin borrar su sonrisa y posó sus ojos en el alumnado.

— ¿Alguien sabe cómo resolverlo?— nadie contestó.— ¿De verdad nadie quiere ayudar a Rin?— sin previo aviso, un muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes alzó una de sus manos.

— No puede ser…— sollozó internamente la rubia. Aquel chico se le había declarado en varias ocasiones, y ella siempre terminaba rechazándolo. ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que ser el único que quisiese ayudarla?

— Tú eres…— Haku trató de recordar su nombre.— ¿Ritsu, verdad?

— Así es — afirmó.— Ritsu Shimoda.

— Genial, ven aquí y…

— Sensei, yo quiero resolverlo — se levantó de su lugar Len, interrumpiéndola. El sistema nervioso de la joven rubia se alteró. Haku sonrió al ver la determinación en los ojos del rubio.

— Eh... — miró a Rin, quien veía con tragedia a sus dos opciones.— Bien, Len Kagamine— le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.— Sé el salvador de Rin e indícale cómo hacerlo. Ritsu, tú espera para resolver el siguiente problema.

El ojiverde se sentó molesto por la decisión de Haku. Len caminó hacia Rin, quien se hallaba de espaldas a la pizarra. Tomó su mano y ágilmente hizo que la rubia se volteara. Se colocó detrás de ella, sostuvo el marcador acrílico que Rin mantenía en sus manos y, sin separarse de la ojiceleste, comenzó a resolver la ecuación. Ella intentó zafarse del repentino acorralamiento del rubio, pero sus intentos fracasaron.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? — le cuestionó en un susurro. No se atrevía a verle directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no prestas atención a lo que hago en vez de decirme esas cosas?— replicó él. Ella obedeció, mirando el procedimiento para despejar la ecuación.

Por otro lado, el mutismo que se había apoderado del lugar solo era una prueba del asombro de los estudiantes al ver las acciones del joven artista. Muchas comenzaron a rumorear cosas sobre Rin, mientras otros creían que algo pasaba entre ellos. Gumi y Miku se habían quedado en blanco.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?— consultó entre asombrada y desorientada Gumi. Miku se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Len acabó, dejó en libertad a la muchacha. Rin se alejó lo más que pudo de él, esperando a que Haku terminara de revisar el procedimiento. Len observó con gracia a Rin, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que pensaba que ella era realmente tierna.

— Excelente, Len — aseguró la maestra.— Para el jueves tendrán que entregar un trabajo en parejas sobre este tema. Len, me gustaría que fueras el compañero de Rin.

— ¿Por qué? — intervino la mencionada.

— Para que te ayude y te prepares bien para el examen final— indicó con una sonrisa.— Entonces, ¿qué dices, Len?

— Pero sensei— protestó una de las tantas fans del chico.— La relación entre Len y Rin no es muy buena, ¿por qué no le asignas otra compañera?

— ¿De qué hablas?— refutó Haku.— Yo veo que se llevan muy bien— alegó por lo que acababa de suceder. Rin cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras Len soltaba una risita.— En fin, ¿serás la pareja de Rin?

— Claro — sonrió el ojiceleste. Rin no pudo replicar, puesto que el rubio la arrastró hacia sus puestos al ver que Ritsu se levantaba para resolver el problema que seguía.

El primer bloque de clases culminó al sonar el primer timbre. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir al receso. Gumi, Miku, Rin y Len se ubicaron en un lugar lejano del patio, bajo la sombra de varios árboles. Al llegar, la peliverde se dejó caer sobre el pasto verde.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó.— Necesitaba del receso…— sus acompañantes se sentaron alrededor de ella, sin dejar de mirarla con burla.

— ¡Es cierto!— dijo Miku al recordar algo.— Len, me dijiste que en el receso me dirías por qué Kaito no vino, ¿le pasó algo malo?

— No, no es nada de eso. Uno de sus hermanos regresaba hoy de viaje, así que fue a recibirlo— explicó.— La familia de Kaito es muy grande, así que una reunión familiar es algo verdaderamente especial para los Shion —comentó.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene Kaito?— interrogó Miku, tratando de disimular su interés.

— Veamos, está Kaiko que es la única mujer, luego vienen Nigaito, Kikaito, Taito, Mokaito, Kizaito…— respiró profundamente. —… Y Akaito.— pronunció con algo de rabia.

— Ese nombre me suena— Gumi lo pensó por varios segundos.— ¡Es verdad! ¿Él no es el novio de Miki Furukawa? — aseguró. Luego, recordó lo que había pasado entre Len y ella.

— Iré por un refresco — se irguió el rubio, con la mirada ocultada bajo su flequillo.— Ya regreso… — masculló retirándose de ahí. La incomodidad que se había presentado era pesada.

— ¡Gumi!— le reprendió Rin al verlo alejarse.— ¡Debes pensar primero lo que dices!

— ¡Lo sé!— se quejó ella.— Pero, se me había olvidado por completo lo que pasó entre Len y Miki, ¡sabes muy bien que mi memoria no es la mejor!

— Bueno, dejen de pelear — se interpuso la de mirada marina.— Gumi, ¿no teníamos algo que preguntarle a Rin?

— ¡Es verdad!— la aludida las miró con sorpresa. La peliverde estiró sus brazos y tomó a Rin por los hombros.— Rin Kasane, ¿qué pasó el viernes en la fiesta de Miku?

— ¿E-Eh? — aquella pregunta la tomó desapercibida.— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No te hagas la tonta, jovencita — la observó con astucia la ojiverde.— Len no dejó de preguntar sobre ti el viernes, así que, ¡habla!

— ¿Le dijeron que era yo? — se alarmó. Miku negó con la cabeza.

— Le respondimos miles de cosas sin sentidos, pero sin decirle quién eras. Supusimos que si tú no le habías dicho tu nombre, debía ser por algo, ¿no?— carraspeó, viendo con suspicacia a su amiga. — Ahora, ¿qué sucedió en el tiempo en que estuvieron _desaparecidos_?

— Bueno…— suspiró.— Les contaré, pero sean discretas, ¿sí?

—¡Entendido!

Rin comenzó a relatar con detalle – por petición de sus interlocutoras – lo que había pasado entre Len y ella. Desde que Gumi la había abandonado, el baile que tuvo con el rubio, cuando llegaron a la habitación del piano, hasta el beso entre ambos y la huida de Rin. Con cada cosa que la ojiceleste decía, sus amigas chillaban de la emoción, fantaseando con lo que podría nacer a base de eso. Cuando terminó de contarles todo, ambas guardaron silencio.

— No puedo creerlo — rompió el ambiente Gumi.— ¡No puedo creer que tú…! — más no terminó de hablar porque Rin le cubrió la boca con su mano.

— Sé discreta, ¿quieres? — le exigió. La chica asintió con la cabeza.— Genial.

— Pero, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo? — agregó dudosa Miku.— No querrás que él lo averigüe por su cuenta, ¿verdad?

— No, claro que no quiero eso…— las observó con preocupación.— Pero, me da terror el tan solo pensar que me rechace.

— Si lo que pasó fue tan lindo y mágico como dices— manifestó de nuevo la joven que había cumplido años.— No creo que se moleste, ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí! — le apoyó Gumi.— ¡Debes contárselo cuanto antes! Entre más pronto, mejor.

— No lo sé… — sus amigas iban a seguir insistiendo cuando alguien se acercó hacia donde ellas estaban.

— Rin-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo?— pidió el castaño, Ritsu. Miku y Gumi lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— Está bien — su amiga de la infancia la tomó del brazo cuando se disponía a pararse.— Estaré bien, Miku — aseguró.— No es la primera vez que hablamos.

— Sí, pero oí que Ritsu ha estado muy raro el último semestre. Cuídate, ¿entendido? — Rin asintió, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Miku con _raro_.

Siguió al muchacho a través de las canchas, pasaron cerca de la cafetería y subieron hacia el techo de la escuela. Len, quien iba regresando de comprar su bebida, los vio dirigirse al edificio principal, por lo que decidió seguirlos. Aunque no tenía una razón certera para hacerlo, simplemente iba caminando algo alejados de ellos.

— Y bien— habló la rubia una vez arriba.— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Rin-san, sé que te he pedido esto miles de veces, pero…— la miró fijamente.— Sal conmigo.

— Ritsu, pensé haber dejado claro que te aprecio, pero solo como amigo, ¿no es verdad?— él se quedó callado. — No le veo sentido a esto.

— Solo hoy— rogó él.— Solo sal conmigo hoy. Si no te gusta, dímelo y desistiré. Pero, por lo que más quieras, sal conmigo. Dame una oportunidad.

— Eh…— ella vaciló un minuto. Él se veía realmente desesperado, hasta la hizo sentir compasión por verlo así.

— Ella no puede hoy— irrumpió en la azotea Len con tranquilidad, sorbiendo un poco de su refresco.— Vendrá hoy a mi casa, tenemos que hacer el trabajo que nos asignó Haku-sensei.

— ¿Qué?— parpadeó él joven sorprendido.— Pueden hacerlo mañana.

— No, no podemos— aseguró con enfado el ojiceleste, acercándose a la chica que parecía su gemela.— Mañana tengo una grabación en la disquera, el miércoles viajaré a Okinawa y no regreso hasta el jueves en la noche — agarró a la rubia por los hombros y guiarla hacia la salida a las escaleras.

— ¡Rin! — volvió a llamarla Ritsu. —¿Qué tal el fin de semana? — le propuso sin rendirse. La paciencia del ojiceleste se agotó.

— Tendrá una cita conmigo— se detuvo serio.— Así que por favor, deja de acosarla — Ritsu se quedó callado, pensando lo que diría a continuación.

— ¡Mientes! Ella y tú no se soportaban hasta hace unos días — argumentó. Len suspiró, tomando la mano de Rin, quien se limitó a guardar silencio.

— ¿Te parece que podría mentir con algo tan delicado como eso? — se expresó él. — Además, es tu problema si me crees o no. Vamos, _Rin_ — susurró cerca del oído de la rubia, haciendo que las piernas de ésta comenzaran a fallar.

— Ritsu, por favor, dejemos esto hasta aquí — sonrió cortésmente ella, dejándose guiar por Len. — Nos vemos...

Se fueron de ahí, al mismo tiempo en que Ritsu los veía con una inmensa furia acumulada. Llegaron a su salón, encontrándolo completamente vacío. Sin previo aviso, el rubio se tambaleó, parecía mareado.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Len? — consultó ella con angustia. Len obvió su pregunta y se dirigió a su lugar.— ¿Len?

— Rin, lo que le dije a ese idiota no era mentira — recalcó. Ella se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con confusión.— Si necesito que nos reunamos hoy.

— ¿Qué? Pero, mi trabajo…

— Puedes pedir permiso, ¿no? — la expresión de reproche de Rin mostraba claramente el desacuerdo ante esa idea.— Es fácil.

— No es tan sencillo como crees — le reclamó.— No si tu jefe es Dell Honne.

— ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? — inquirió la albina entrando en el salón.— Perdonen mi indiscreción, pero es que entré y los oí hablando de él.

— Haku-san, ¿verdad que no es fácil convencer a Dell-san de algo?

— ¿A Dell? — Haku se rió.— Claro que no lo es. Es demasiado obstinado. Pero, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué necesitas de él?

— Necesitamos reunirnos hoy para hacer el trabajo — ahora fue Len quien habló.— Pero Rin asegura que Dell no le dará permiso.

— ¡Es verdad que trabajas con él!— la de mirada escarlata sonrió con confianza.— No te preocupes, yo hablaré con mi hermano — miró al rubio.— Len, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido

— Estoy perfectamente bien— aseguró él.— Como sea, Rin, vendrás conmigo cuando salgamos.

— ¿En serio? — se mezcló en la conversación Gumi; venía entrando en el aula cuando los vio hablar.— ¿Por qué? ¿Harán lo que mandó Haku-sensei? — dedujo.

— Así es — le respondió. Gumi saltó de la alegría.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? — rogó. Miró hacia atrás, viendo a otra mejor amiga entrar. — ¿Miku también puede ir?

— Sí, pero deberán concentrarse — suspiró cansado el rubio.

— No, yo no puedo ir — aclaró rápidamente Miku.— Tengo algo que hacer…— se rió nerviosa. La peliverde enarcó una ceja.— Además, Gumi, ¿no habías quedado con Gackupo para ir a visitar a tus primos?

— ¡Ush! — exclamó ella.— ¡Es verdad! Como odio tener que ir a ver a mi tía. Esa mujer me trae tan malos recuerdos.

— Supongo que entonces seremos solo nosotros dos — sonrió aliviado Len, a lo que Rin se sonrojó.

Lo que quedaba del período de clases pasó con normalidad. Al sonar el timbre de salida, Miku se retiró velozmente del salón, como si una emergencia se le hubiese presentado. Gumi se despidió de los dos rubios y se fue sola a su casa, aun disgustada por tener que ir de visita a la residencia de su tía.

Ambos rubios iban en completo silencio, mirándose mutuamente de vez en cuando. El viaje a la casa de Len se le hizo eterno a Rin. Parecía que la colina que subían no tuviera fin, y que con cada paso que daban retrocedían en vez de avanzar. Después de un rato, llegaron a una urbanización de edificios. Todos las edificaciones eran altas y lujosas, custodiadas por una fuerte seguridad.

Se adentraron a uno de los últimos edificios, de ladrillos y grandes ventanales azules por piso. El vestíbulo tenía grandes candelabros que iluminaban por completo el lugar, las puertas eran de cristal y había elegantes jarrones y algunos espejos cerca del ascensor. Se subieron en el elevador y Len marcó el número cinco.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejándolos ver otra puerta. Len sacó una llave y la abrió, haciéndose paso para que la rubia viera su morada. El apartamento era amplio, decorado con muebles y alfombras elegantes y de cara apariencia, cuadros originales, flores extravagantes, y alguna que otra fotografía.

— Ponte cómoda — le invitó a pasar el chico. Ella se adentró en el lugar, sin dejar de apreciar cada detalle.

— ¿Vives solo?— adivinó. Él asintió.— ¿No te da miedo estar siempre aquí, sin nadie?

— Ya me acostumbré. Además, Kaito siempre viene a verme— llevó su mano a su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor.— Espera un minuto, iré por una pastilla.

Len se retiró por un largo corredor, oscuro para la vista de Rin. Ella tomó lugar en uno de los sofás de cuero de la sala, mirando una mesita de cristal que tenía enfrente. Examinó lo que había sobre ésta, encontrándose con una fotografía arrugada. La tomó en sus manos, y vio a una mujer, parecida a ella misma en sus rasgos, con un bebé en brazos y el señor Asakawa detrás de ella. Supuso que era la madre de Len. Recordó la reacción que tuvo el susodicho al mencionarle esa palabra en la fiesta de Miku.

— Rin, comencemos a trabajar— regresó con una cajita en sus manos. Rin colocó rápidamente la fotografía en la mesa. Lo vio pasar a la cocina y salir con un vaso de agua.

— Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo te sientes?— él no respondió. Se limitó a sentarse a su lado, sacando sus cosas de su bolso. — Len…

— No importa, estoy bien — aseguró cortante sin mirarle a la cara. Ella se entristeció al escuchar ese tono; no le había hablado así en todo el día.

Sin decir más nada, comenzaron a resolver los problemas que había dejado Haku como deber, dividiéndose el trabajo para que fuese más sencillo. De vez en cuando, Rin le preguntaba a Len si lo que hacía estaba bien, y él realizaba algunas correcciones, no sin antes mirar con protesta a su compañera. Las horas pasaron rápido, más ninguno se percató de ello. Al finalizar, Rin chilló de la alegría.

— ¡Terminamos!— victoreó con ánimo. Len sonrió exhausto, recostándose en el sofá.— ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No es nada — le dio la espalda.— Ahora, si no fuese molestia, quisiera quedarme solo— pidió con el mismo tono frío de antes. A Rin le dolió que le pidiera eso, pero no pensaba irse, no si eso implicaba dejarlo así.

— Pues lamento decirte que no me iré a ningún lado — el rubio la miró extrañado.— No sin antes asegurarme de que estarás bien.

— Qué tierna, me alegra que te preocupes por mí— sonrió sentándose en el mueble. Rin se quedó en blanco al oír tal declaración. Se agachó y tocó su frente.

— Sí, como lo sospeché... Tienes fiebre.

— ¿En serio? — él se rió, dejando desconcertada a su compañera.— ¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa? — utilizó aquel tono encantador que volvía locas a sus fans. Ahora sí, Len había perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? — se arrastró, alejándose de él.— ¡Déjate de estupideces! — le espetó ocultando su ojos detrás de sus manos. Su corazón no resistiría algo más de ese calibre.

— No es ninguna estupidez, digo la verdad — Len se bajó del sofá, acercándose a ella. Tomó sus manos e intentó apartarlas del rostro de Rin.

—¡No, no, no!— exclamó ella.— ¡Estás enfermo! ¡No puedo creerte nada…!— pero, Len la empujó, dejándola sobre la alfombra de la sala. Ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.— Len...

— Te juro que no te miento — la acorraló debajo de su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca.— Tus ojos…— susurró inclinándose hacia su cara.— Rin, tú…

Rin se paralizó. Quería sentir de nuevo esa calidez que vivió cuando Len la besó por primera vez, aunque fuese solo un momento. Ese deseo se apoderó de ella, evitando que hiciese algo para detener al rubio. Sus labios se rozaron, Len se alejó un poco, mirándola con amor. Acarició su rostro, se acercó de nuevo a ella y besó con dulzura la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡LEN! — se escuchó el grito de una muchacha. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dándole paso a un joven de la misma edad de ellos, de cabellera rosada y ojos azules. La susodicha se quedó estática al ver aquella escena.

Rin no podía hablar. Se quedó pasmada al ver pasar a la pelirrosa a la sala, y que, desgraciadamente, ella los viera en tan comprometedora situación. De repente, la recién llegada salió de shock, cerró sus puños con fuerza y Rin podría jurar que sus ojos se volvieron rojos por la rabia. Una idea cruzó su mente: era su fin.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE _MI _LEN! — la chica los separó abruptamente. Cargó a Rin, levantándola del suelo. A continuación, se dirigió al ascensor y lanzó a la rubia dentro de él.— ¡Llévate tus cosas! —aventó su mochila al interior del aparato. — ¡Y no regreses! —exclamó. Rin acarició su cabeza, el golpe le había dolido mucho.

Así, la ojiceleste marcó el botón de planta baja, enviando a la rubia a la entrada el edificio. Rin se encontraba más que confundida. Primero, ¿por qué había dejado que Len hiciera lo que hizo? Además, ¿quién era esa desconocida que la sacó de la casa del chico? Nada le parecía claro. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, aun seguía algo agitada y aturdida por los besos de Len, pero ciertas palabras no se le iban de la mente: _¡ALÉJATE DE __**MI**__ LEN!_

— ¿Su Len? — refunfuñó saliendo del elevador.— Espero que eso sea un chiste de mal gusto...

Rin regresó a casa, recibiendo miles de encargos de Kyoko para el día siguiente. Subió al desván, y vio la cajita de madera que le dio su padre.

— No puedo creer... — murmuró con un deje de tristeza.— No puedo creer que haya perdido la llave…— acarició la tapa del cofrecito.— Qué descuidada fui…

Ella jamás se habría imaginado que el paradero de la llave estaba justo enfrente de ella.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin salió rápidamente de su casa, se le había hecho tarde por un capricho de Neru y Teto. Llegó agitada a la escuela, encontrándose con una gran agrupación de personas en la entrada. Era como un _déjà vu _de cuando llegó Len. Se hizo paso entre las personas, y corrió hacia su salón. Poco le importaba lo que iban a hacer esos alumnos reunidos ahí.

Pasó a su aula, donde Miku y Gumi no dejaban de ver por la ventana.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— dijo entrecortadamente, mirándolas con curiosidad. — ¿Qué hacen ese chicos ahí?

— Dicen que Luka Megurine vendrá hoy— explicó Gumi.— Hay rumores de que se inscribió aquí.

— ¡¿Otra famosa? — confirmó Rin, a lo que la peliverde asintió.

— Pero, muchos dicen que se cambió por Len — habló Miku, sin apartar la vista del espectáculo.— Se rumorea que ella lo ama.

— Tienes una enemiga más — bromeó Gumi.— Además de las mil fans que ya tiene Len de por sí — la rubia suspiró.

De repente, un grito recorrió la entrada de la escuela, haciendo que los estudiantes dentro de los salones se asomaran a ver qué sucedía. Por el portón venía entrando Len con la chica pelirrosa abrazada a su brazo. A su lado, venía caminando Kaito. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable.

— No puede ser — miró con temor a la de cabellera color chicle. El golpe le comenzó a doler. — Es chica…

— ¡Es Luka Megurine!— afirmó Miku, cosa que asombró notablemente a la rubia.— ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Si llegaron juntos!

— ¿Luka es algo de Len? — preguntó inquieta.

— ¿De Len? — sus amigas se intercambiaron miradas.— No, que nosotras sepamos.

La campana sonó, anunciando que la hora de entrada había llegado, pero los estudiantes parecieron hacer caso omiso al timbre. Haku entró, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver 5 alumnos en el aula, 5 de 31.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — las tres amigas señalaron la aglomeración que se apreciaba más allá del vidrio. La albina se acercó a la ventana, molestándose.— ¿Qué no escucharon el timbre? ¡Uh!— se dio la vuelta, saliendo el salón hecha una furia.

— Creo que Haku puede dar miedo si se lo propone —opinó Miku sabiamente.

Cuando la aludida regresó, los compañeros de clases de Rin venían en fila india, con la mirada gacha, guiados por una enfadada Haku. Rin concluyó que el temperamento de Dell y el de ella era de familia.

— Bien, ahora comenzaremos la clase — Kaito pasó al salón, seguido de Len, quien venía abrazado a Luka.— Señorita Megurine, no sé qué le habrá dicho la directora, pero no han informado nada sobre una transferencia, así que le agradecería que se saliera del salón.

Ella se detuvo, dejando libre a Len. Miró con reproche a Haku, se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Antes de que la profesora pudiese decir algo más, un hombre de unos 40 años entró al aula, mirándola.

— Yowane-sensei, tenemos una reunión de maestros ahora— indicó. La muchacha de cabellera blanquecina asintió y lo siguió, dejando solo a los alumnos.

— Dios mío, ¿por qué me castigas así? — se lamentó Len, agarrando con desesperación sus cabellos. — ¿Por qué regresó? ¿Por qué no se pudo quedar en Francia? ¡Ahí la querrían!

— ¿Qué le pasa?— consultaron intrigadas las tres a Kaito. Él las miró divertido.

— Es verdad, esto no ha sido anunciado a casi nadie — recalcó.— ¿Saben qué es la Compañía Megurine? — preguntó para empezar la explicación.

— ¿Qué esa no es una empresa de desarrollo tecnológico?— inquirió Miku.— Mi tío trabaja en una de sus sucursales.

— Bueno, el presidente actual de las empresas Megurine, Yoshiro Megurine, es el padre de Luka. Como la posición de esa compañía es tan importante, Asakawa-san y Yoshiro-san discutieron cómo podrían fortalecer sus lazos, por lo que decidieron…

—¡No lo digas!— le prohibió Len, desesperado.— ¡No digas lo que sabes!

— Ellos comprometieron a Luka y a Len — sonrió el peliazul.

—¿QUÉ? — gritaron asombradas todas las chicas del salón, sin excluir a ninguna.

— ¡Kaito! — chilló enojado.

— Imposible… — susurró Rin. Sin previo aviso, se levantó de su puesto y corrió hacia la puerta del aula.

— ¡Espera, Rin! — le detuvo Miku, preocupada por esa reacción. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño — le respondió. — Regresaré en unos segundos... — sonrió falsamente. Salió del salón y corrió por el pasillo, donde, por accidente, chocó con Luka.

Miró a Luka de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron. Agitó su cabeza y siguió con su trayectoria hacia el baño. Luka la reconoció en seguida, arrugó su entrecejo y continúo con su camino para ver a Len. Sin que Rin se lo propusiera, la pelirrosa la había declarado como su enemiga. Los problemas apenas comenzaban.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, me quedó aburrido, ¿verdad?<em>

_Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero tenía una feria en inglés y bueno, el colegio me tenía loca._

_Pero, ¡lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones!_

_Escribiré en mi tiempo libre - o sea, casi todo el día - y subiré un nuevo fic. _

_¡Ojalá sea tan bien recibido como los otros dos! :)_

_Bueno, gracias por dejarme sus lindos reviews_

_Las adoro, mis grandiosas lectoras :D ¡Son las mejores!_

_¡Sigan dándome su apoyo! ¡Gracias por todo!_

_Se cuidan, ¿entendido?_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	10. Problemas

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X – Problemas<strong>

El salón entero quedó atrapado por una fúnebre calma al ver salir de repente a Rin. Len posó su vista en la puerta del aula, extrañado por tal comportamiento. Se giró a ver a las amigas de la rubia, pidiendo alguna explicación razonable a través de su celeste mirada, pero ninguna parecía tener una respuesta segura. Una cantarina voz rondó por los oídos del alumnado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El ojiceleste se tornó lívido al escuchar aquel melodioso llamado.

— ¡Len! — Luka corrió hacia el asiento de su prometido, lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió. — ¿No te parece grandioso que haya surgido esta reunión de profesores?

— ¿Qué no tienes algo más que hacer? — se separó rápidamente de ella. Muchos de sus compañeros se aseguraron que ellos jamás podrían rechazar a alguien como Luka.

— ¡Len, eres tan cruel conmigo! — le dio la espalda, montando uno de sus típicos caprichos. Él suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a la peculiar conducta de la chica. — Estoy segura de que a Kazushi-san no le gustaría saber que me tratas así…— advirtió con un deje de malicia en su voz.

— ¿Qué? — ella no se inmutó. El rubio intentó disculparse, pero al percatarse de que la vista de todos estaba puesta en él, de cierta forma se incomodó. — Luka, ven, hablemos afuera — la tomó de la mano y se dirigió junto a ella hacia la salida. La pelirrosa sonrió maravillada.

— ¿Ves? Es mejor cuando nos portamos como novios — opinó devolviéndole el apretón. Len se limitó a guiar a la ojiceleste fuera del aula para que pudiese charlar con más calma. Al verlos salir, empezaron a surgir una serie de comentarios provenientes de los estudiantes de esa clase.

— Lo que daría para que Luka Megurine se casara conmigo — suspiró con anhelo uno de los jóvenes. — Sería fantástico…

— No seas estúpido, ella jamás saldría con un inútil como tú — le espetó una muchacha a su lado. — Es por eso que Len y Luka hacen linda pareja. Son dos famosos que se ven bien juntos.

— Aunque, me encantaría estar en el lugar de Luka — objetó una tercera. — Ella es bonita, famosa, tiene una buena posición económica… Y, para mejorar, se va a casar con Len Kagamine.

— Me pregunto… — les habló Gumi a Miku y a Kaito. — ¿Cuántos comentarios superfluos pueden decir en menos de 1 minuto?

— Quién sabe — Miku se quedó mirando la entrada del aposento y luego observó a su amiga peliverde. — ¿Crees que esté bien?

— Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla sola por ahora — sugirió ella. — Creo que necesita aclarar sus pensamientos.

— Supongo que tienes razón… — suspiró pesadamente, apoyando su mandíbula en la palma de su mano. — Debe estar bajo mucha presión con todo lo que ha pasado.

— Sí, empezando por tu fiesta — apuntó distraída Gumi, escribiendo alguna cosa desconocida para los demás. Miku se alarmó. — Creo que lo de ser Cenicienta y todo eso le afecto en… — pero no terminó de hablar, puesto que sintió la mano de su mejor amiga sobre su boca.

Kaito, quien hasta hace unos segundos se hallaba concentrado resolviendo los últimos problemas del trabajo dejado por Haku, fijó su mirada pasmada en sus compañeras. Gumi se reprendió internamente por lo descuidada que fue al decir eso tan a la ligera y Miku solo sonreía nerviosa, ideando alguna excusa sensata para zafarse de esa situación.

— Rin… ¿Rin es Cenicienta? — consultó inquieto el peliazul. — Pero pensé que ella no…

— ¡Ya venimos, iremos al baño! — dijeron al unísono, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran coordinado en ese instante. El de mirada marina las observó huir del salón.

— Imposible… — parpadeó él aun asombrado. — ¿Esa llave que carga Len es de Rin?

— ¡Gumi, estamos en problemas! — chilló Miku afuera del salón, asomándose con cautela por el umbral que daba al aula. — ¡Rin nos va a asesinar!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! — sollozó la ojiverde, enredando con desesperación sus manos en su cabellera color jade. — ¡No era mi intención que Kaito supiera que Rin era Cenicienta!

— ¿Rin es Cenicienta? — preguntó una voz detrás de ellas. Ambas se paralizaron al asociar ese sonido con su dueña. Se giraron, encontrándose con una sorprendida Neru.

— No, no es lo que crees — intentó persuadirla Gumi, sin saber que decirle. —Yo dije que… que…— balbuceó. No se le ocurría nada que inventar para cubrir a su amiga.

— Sé lo que escuché — le interrumpió con su típico tono frío. — Así que Teto tenía razón… — Miku miró ansiosa a la peliverde, quien se abstuvo de decir algo, para no empeorar el momento. — Gracias — sonrió con cinismo, comenzando a caminar en dirección al baño.

— ¡GUMI! — exclamó tomándola de los brazos. Empezó a zarandearla con fuerza. — ¡Rin nos va a torturar de la peor forma! ¡Nos va a odiar! ¡Nunca más nos dirigirá la palabra! ¡Acabamos de enviarla a su muerte segura! — se separó de su amiga, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. — ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le haría Kyoko si sabe que la desobedeció!

— ¿Quién desobedeció a mi madre? — inquirió Teto, apareciendo detrás de la joven de cabellos agua marina. Miku frunció su ceño y la fulminó con la mirada.— ¿Rin hizo algo que no debía? — objetó con sumo interés.

— ¡Vete a volar, Teto! — le gritó. La aludida retrocedió algo asustada por la expresión que le dedicó Miku, más recobró la compostura y se marchó con su dignidad en alto.

— ¡Wow! — voceó la ojiverde al verla irse. — Si te lo propones, puedes convertirte en una verdadera amenaza— le felicitó, pero ella no contestó. — ¿Miku?

— ¡¿Qué haremos? — explotó. Gumi suspiró, a veces Miku podía descontrolarse por pequeñeces.

— Vamos, no es nada de otro mundo, ¿entendido? — su acompañante inhaló y exhaló, intentando calmarse. — El único problema es que Kyoko se entere, pero ya sabremos como cubrir eso. — comentó con tranquilidad. — Ahora, deberíamos ir por Rin para informarle lo que acaba de pasar.

Después de que Miku accediera a esa idea, las dos anduvieron por el pasillo hacia el baño. Caminaron en paz por aquel corredor, pensando en las posibles reacciones que tendría Rin al saber que Kaito y Neru las habían descubierto. Gumi iba sumida en sus meditaciones cuando sintió que Miku la halaba bruscamente del brazo, logrando que se frenara de golpe. La joven se giró algo enojada, dispuesta a gritarle a su amiga, quien chistó al ver que la ojiverde tenía intenciones de armar un alboroto.

— Mira — susurró, apuntando con uno de sus dedos algo más atrás de la espalda de Gumi. La susodicha se volteó lentamente.

— Son Len y Luka… — confirmó en un murmullo. — Ven, tenemos que escuchar lo que dicen — se agachó con cuidado, comenzó a arrastrarse y, al ver que Miku seguía parada en una esquina, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

— Gumi... ¡Gumi! — musitó suplicándole que se regresara. — Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas… — le indicó. La peliverde la observó con reproche.

— Déjate de boberías y ven — sentenció. Miku suspiró vencida, agachándose e imitando las acciones de su mejor amiga. — No me mires así, sé que tú también quieres escuchar lo que dicen.

.

.

Mojó su rostro por tercera vez, desesperada por que la desagradable sensación que experimentaba en ese instante desapareciera. Detuvo sus acciones, respirando agitadamente. El sonido del agua saliendo del grifo es lo único que se alcanzaba a oír en el baño, irrumpiendo el fúnebre silencio que reinaba en cada rincón del lugar.

En ese momento lo único que percibía era ese sentimiento de impotencia que la inundaba, el dolor, la angustia… y los celos. Sí, celos. Se compadecía de sí misma por vivir esa clase de situación, pero parecía haberse rendido. Había perdido sin siquiera intentarlo.

Observó su reflejo en el extenso cristal localizado justo delante de ella, detrás de los lavabos pertenecientes a ese tocador, y de cierta manera no se reconoció. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mechones dorados se hallaban empadados y la expresión de su rostro solo transmitía tristeza.

— ¡Odioso Len, esto es tu culpa! — se quejó. Alzando su brazo, tomó un poco de papel del dispensador y secó su rostro con cuidado. — Definitivamente, no puedo enamorarme de él — le dio la espalda a su imagen en el espejo. — No puedo, no puedo… ¡Por supuesto que no puedo! — gritó contradiciéndose.

La puerta del baño se cerró, exaltando a la rubia presente en el tocador. Levantó su mirada aturdida, encontrándose con una joven de secundaria totalmente impactada por la forma de actuar de Rin. La susodicha se rió nerviosa, mientras que la menor se disculpaba por la interrupción. Rin se limitó a asentir y salir lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

— No me imagino lo que puede estar pensando esa chica de mí… — contrajo ligeramente sus hombros, empezando a caminar al revés. — Tampoco es que me importe mucho… — se dio la media vuelta, chocando con alguien que se hallaba de espaldas a ella.

— Perdona, no fue mi inten… — Len se calló de inmediato al ver la expresión trágica de Rin.

_— Esto de encontrarnos por un tropiezo se nos está haciendo un hábito…_— pensó retrocediendo levemente, como si estuviese asustada. — Perdón, iba distraída.

— ¿Quién es ella? — consultó Luka. El ojiceleste omitió su pregunta y se propuso averiguar que le había sucedido a Rin.

— Rin, ¿estuviste llorando? — preguntó atónito al notar los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella abrió su boca, esperando a que algo saliese de ésta, pero nada ocurrió. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. — ¿Estás bien? Te ves… — extendió su mano para ayudarle, pero ella se alejó repentinamente.

— Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte — Rin observó a sus amigas detrás de una planta, y por desgracia no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. — Eh, pero sabes… Quisiera preguntarle algo a Haku-san, ¿me acompañarías? — sonrió nerviosa.

— Una propuesta inesperada, pero no veo por qué no — aceptó Len, tomando como excusa aquella petición para alejarse de su _prometida._ — Nos vemos después, Luka…

— ¡No! — la aludida lo sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo que diera un paso más. — Ella puede ir sola a buscar a esa tal Haku, tú y yo aún no terminamos de hablar…

— Es que de verdad necesito que me acompañe — lo agarró con delicadeza del otro brazo. Luka miró con celos a Rin. — Len accedió a venir conmigo, así que dale su espacio — haló el brazo al que se aferraba.

— Querida, Len y yo estábamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que tú apareciste. Tengo que decirle algo de suma importancia, así que ve tú sola a buscar a quien tengas que buscar — tiró ella de su lado.

— ¿Sabías que las buenas relaciones se basan en la confianza… y la libertad? — comentó ella volviendo a hacer fuerza de su brazo. — Dale su espacio, ¿quieres?

— ¡Él tiene todo el espacio que necesita! — refutó ella, tirando de nuevo. Len soltó un leve chillido. — Además, si hablamos de irrumpir en el espacio de los demás… ¿Qué eso no fue lo que hiciste tú ayer cuando llegué?

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó desconcertada.

— No te hagas la boba — apretó el brazo el chico, dejándose consumir por la furia. — Sé que eres esa chica que estaba ayer con Len en su departamento, y que…

— ¡Cállate! — replicó espantadat Rin. — Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora…

— ¿A qué se refiere Luka? — se mezcló confundido el rubio. Ambas le dirigieron una mirada asesina, crispando los nervios del muchacho.

— ¡Tú no te metas! — exclamaron.

— Vaya… — soltó Gumi detrás de la planta. — Creo que esto se va a poner interesante.

— ¿No deberíamos detenerlos? — opinó Miku.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Es como ver una telenovela, pero en vivo! — festejó emocionada. — Sería mejor si tuviéramos palomitas o algo así… Pero bueno.

— Gumi, ¿y si le arrancan los brazos a Len? — exageró horrorizada. — ¡Eso sería una verdadera tragedia!

— Dios, no creo que lleguen a tanto — volvió a observar de nuevo la escena. — Si la cosa empeora, intervendremos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien — respondió.

— ¡Suéltalo! — pidió Rin ahora enojada. — Aunque seas su prometida no tienes derecho a controlarlo — le espetó con un tirón.

—¡Yo nunca lo he controlado! — haló Luka. — Llevo más de 5 meses sin verlo por mi gira en Europa, ¡quiero pasar más tiempo con él!

— Puedes esperar a que se acaben las clases por hoy — protestó la rubia, siguiendo con su tarea de halar. — Además, ¿no has pensando que tal vez él no quiera verte?

— ¡Calla farisea! — exclamó la pelirrosa. — ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que quiere o no Len? ¡No lo conoces como yo!

— Cualquiera que vea la expresión que pone cuando tú estás cerca se daría cuenta — replicó. — Y, creo conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no está enamorado de ti. — masculló.

— Auch — dijo Gumi. Rin se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que había dicho algo que no debía. — Eso me dolió.

— Es verdad… — Luka escondió su mirada, soltando lentamente el brazo que sostenía. Rin miró con preocupación a la chica, sintiendo como la culpa le embargaba. — Es verdad que Len no está enamorado de mí…

— Luka… — musitó Len igual de dolido que Rin. Parecía que habían herido sus sentimientos.

— Pobre Luka — susurró Miku, ganándose una mirada incrédula de la peliverde a su lado. — Digo, está en la misma posición que Rin… Aunque creo que nuestra amiga tiene cierta ventaja…

— Aun así es nuestra enemiga — estableció. — No puedes compadecerte de tus contrincantes, Miku.

— Pero… ¿Es que no tienes corazón? — la vio con cierta lástima. — Es una pobre chica que oculta su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Sé que Len no está enamorado de mí, pero… — dejó a la vista su rostro. — ¡Haré lo que sea para que caiga rendido a mis pies! — cerró su puño con fuerza; sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Una risa macabra salió de sus labios. En ese momento, Miku se tragó sus palabras.

— Ah… — cualquier sentimiento de culpa o compasión desapareció. Len caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, con claras intenciones de huir.

— Sí, Miku, tienes muchas razón — habló la ojiverde ante la expresión escéptica de su amiga. — Es una pobre chica que no tiene la voluntad para nada. — Miku suspiró. — Deberías aprender a juzgar a los libros por su portada.

— ¿Qué clase de absurdo consejo es ese? — se quejó.

— Aunque no lo creas, me ha funcionado mucho — aseguró.

— Es por eso que no me rendiré ante ti... Eh... — esperó a que la rubia le dijera su nombre.

— Rin Kasane — salieron de su escondite Miku y Gumi. — Su nombre es Rin Kasane.

— Gracias — le sonrió con amabilidad a Miku. La peliverde se quedó en shock. — Como decía, ¡es por es que no me rendiré ante ti, Rin Kasane! — le apuntó. — ¡De ahora en adelante, competiremos por el amor de Len!

— ¿EH? — exclamaron a la vez los dos rubios. Rin negó con la cabeza, mientras Len no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— Ya oyeron — sonrió. — Ustedes dos quedan como testigos — hizo referencia a las camaradas de la rubia.

— Gumi y Miku — tanteó la segunda con sus dedos, presentando a cada una. — Un placer.

— El placer es todo mío — afirmó Luka, extendiéndole la mano a Miku, quien la estrechó cortésmente. Repitió el gesto con Gumi, pero ella se rehusó a apretársela de vuelta. — ¿Te hice algo para que me odiaras?

— No, solo que no me junto con mis enemigos — caminó hasta llegar al lado de una extrañada rubia. — En esta competencia, yo estoy del lado de mi mejor amiga. — aclaró.

— Espera, yo no… — intentó decir Rin, pero la musical voz de Miku le interrumpió.

— Lo siento, Luka-san — la mencionada se alejó de la pelirrosa, siguiendo los pasos de la peliverde. — Pero yo también estoy del lado del bando de Rin.

— ¡No hay ningún bando ni nada de eso! — recalcó la rubia. — Porque ella y yo no…

— Entendido — Luka tenía un semblante serio, parecía decidida. — Espero que después podamos ser amigas.

— Quién sabe — sonrió entusiasmada Gumi. Llevó sus manos a los visores en su cabellera y los acomodó. Luka asintió.

— Nos vemos después, Len — se despidió del confundido rubio y se alejó por el corredor, para después perderse en unas escaleras que daban a la planta anterior.

— ¿Es que nadie escucha lo que digo? — se giró Rin enojada, mirando a sus dos amigas con molestia. — No habrá ninguna competencia, porque yo…

— ¿Te daría miedo perder contra Luka? — intervino Len, a lo que Rin hizo un gesto negativo. — A mí me parece interesante la idea de que salgamos… — ella se congeló ante la mirada de gracia del rubio. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — le reprochó, dándole la espalda. — ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas a tan a la ligera? — él se acercó sigilosamente a ella, indicándole a través de un gesto a sus amigas que guardasen silencio.

— Porque eso hacen los amigos, ¿no? — la abrazó por detrás, logrando que ella se molestara. — Tu expresión es muy graciosa.

— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! — golpeó varias veces el pecho de Len. — ¿Quieres soltarme?

— No hasta que te disculpes por haberme herido — acarició la parte lastimada por la chica. — ¿Sabías que golpeas fuerte?

— No, pero gracias por decirme — intentó zafarse del abrazo. — Así me puedo defender de personas como tú — chilló. — ¡Len, suéltame! — suplicó mirándole fijamente. Él se tensó al ver esa mirada.

— Es divertido molestarte — se rió suavemente. Las amigas de Rin se miraron asombradas.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo ayer? — le cuestionó Gumi a Miku. — Parecen dos personas completamente diferentes.

— Es verdad — secundó la de mirada agua marina. — ¿Pasó algo que no nos hayan dicho?

— No, no que yo recuerde — respondió Len. — Aunque, lo último en mi memoria es que tú no querías irte — miró a Rin. — ¿Qué pasó después?

— Na-Na-Nada — se apartó velozmente del chico. — Absolutamente nada. Tenías fiebre. Luego llegó Luka y ella literalmente me echó a patadas…

— Hubiera sido interesante observar eso — Miku rió, al igual que Len, más a Rin no le pareció gracioso. — Ay que mala, por lo menos hubieras fingido una risa.

— Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí muchachos? — inquirió Haku saliendo del salón de profesores, seguida por varios docentes que se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas.

— Eh… — los cuatro se quedaron callados.

— Bueno, supongo que no importa ahora — suspiró. — Tengo un anuncio que darles.

— ¿Es algo malo? — la siguieron sus alumnos en dirección al salón donde veían clases.

— Para nada, es sobre el Festival Cultural — indicó. — Nos han asignado el montaje de una obra teatral.

— ¿En serio? — todos se intercambiaron miradas asombrados. — ¿Qué interpretaremos? — quiso saber Gumi.

— La directora aprobó estas 3 historias — se volteó a verlos, tendiéndoles un papel. — Ahora les toca a ustedes decir cuál llevaremos a cabo. — Rin tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer el contenido. En letras claras se veía:

_Romeo y Julieta._

_La Cenicienta._

_Story of Evil. _

_— ¿Por qué será que no me siento cómoda leyendo alguno de los títulos?_ — meditó Rin.

— Y bien, muchachos — se acercaron a la puerta del salón. — ¿Cuál historia les gustaría interpretar?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Dios mío! ¡Tienen todo el derecho de asesinarme!<em>

_Perdonen, es que tengo una gripe y ando como despistada..._

_¿Me creerían si les digo que pensé que ya había subido este cap.?_

_Pero no, aun no había un cap. 10. _

_Perdón, perdón, perdón._

_Además de que el capítulo me quedó algo vacío :'(_

_Pero no se preocupen, ¡pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en el siguiente!_

_Pero ahora, queda en sus manos decidir qué interpretarán los lindos personajes :3_

_¡Déjenme sus opiniones, quejas (pero no sean duros), sugerencias, críticas (insisto con el tema de la rudeza...)...!_

_¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡El jueves sin falta!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	11. Decisiones

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI - Decisiones<strong>

— Y bien, muchachos — se acercaron a la puerta del salón.— ¿Cuál historia les gustaría interpretar?

—… _Romeo y Julieta…_— la rubia tragó con fuerza al repetir mentalmente ese nombre.

Un viejo recuerdo cruzó repentinamente su mente, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar la invadieron. Mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior y se giró a ver a sus acompañantes.

— Escojan ustedes.— Rin le devolvió la hoja a sus amigas.— No puedo pensar claramente…— los tres se observaron confusos entre sí, pero decidieron ignorar ese comentario.

— ¿Qué creen que podamos interpretar?— chilló emocionada Gumi.— Rin, ¿qué piensas de…? — calló al ver a la aludida alejarse de ellos.

Rin se adentró en el aula de clases bajo la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros, más pasó por alto ese detalle. Tomó asiento en su respectivo escritorio y fijó su vista en el paisaje que se apreciaba más allá de la ventana. Una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Kasane? — murmuró con intriga una joven. Rin suspiró deprimida; había escuchado a la perfección aquella interrogación.

Miku examinó el comportamiento de su mejor amiga y repasó los nombres escritos en la lista. Al posar su vista en el primer título, una triste anécdota recorrió su memoria. Supuso que la rubia había recordado lo mismo que ella.

— Imposible…

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó la peliverde. La joven de mirada turquesa ignoró la reciente pregunta de la muchacha y entró precipitadamente al salón. — ¿Hoy es el día de ignorar a Gumi o qué? — se quejó observando al rubio.

— A mí ni me preguntes. — respondió éste. Pasó por un lado de la chica y se dirigió a su puesto. Gumi bufó molesta.

— Gumi, ve a tu lugar. — ordenó Haku con una sonrisa, tras mandar a callar al alumnado. — Aún tengo un anuncio que darles.

— Entendido. — la mencionada obedeció el mandato. Enfocó su mirada sobre sus mejores amigas, y se preguntó qué le pasaba a Rin.

La albina tomó uno de sus marcadores acrílicos y escribió los tres títulos de las obras aprobadas por la directora en el pizarrón. Los presentes observaron confundidos aquellos tres nombres.

— Muchachos, para el festival cultural nos han encargado llevar a cabo la representación de una obra teatral.— una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió el aula.— La directora ha autorizado estas tres obras, y ha dejado que ustedes elijan cuál quieren hacer.— Gumi alzó una de sus manos. Haku le concedió la palabra.

— Haku-sensei, ¿_Story of Evil_ no es un musical?— profirió algo extrañada, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Tendremos que cantar y todo eso?

— Así es.— contestó la maestra.— Puede que sea una poco difícil, pero tendremos que montar un espectáculo con baile y todo incluido.— explicó con amabilidad, aclarando cualquier duda con respecto al tema en cuestión.

— ¿Qué _Romeo y Julieta_ no ha sido interpretado ya varias veces?— objetó un muchacho con claro desinterés en su mirada.

— Es porque esa obra es un clásico.— habló con paciencia Nana, observando con cierto reproche a su compañero.— Shakespeare la escribió para que se representara por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no representamos _La Cenicienta_? — propuso emocionada una joven.— Sería fantástico… ¡Imagínense los efectos que podríamos usar!

— No, _La Cenicienta_ no.— replicó rápidamente otra muchacha, aborreciendo por completo esa historia.— Yo apoyo que interpretemos _Story of Evil._ Un musical sería más original.

— No, ¡hagamos _Romeo y Julieta_!— suplicó Nana.— Siempre he querido confeccionar un vestuario para esa obra.— sonrió soñadora.

Así se desató un disputa entre el alumnado conformado por chicas. Un grupo quería interpretar _Romeo y Julieta_, otro optaba por _Story of Evil_ y una minoría pedía _La Cenicienta._ Haku se adentró en el centro de la discusión, tratando de poner un poco orden para que llegasen a un acuerdo, pero sus intentos no dieron resultados. La única joven que se mantenía fuera de aquel debate era Rin, quien no apartaba su mirada perdida del vacío. Parecía sumida en una importante reflexión.

— Rin, ¿tú qué quieres representar?— le preguntó educadamente Kaito, sacándola del trance en el que se hallaba. La rubia se regresó lentamente hacia él.

— ¿Representar?— inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, con clara duda expresada en su cara. El peliazul asintió y señaló la pizarra.— Ah…No lo sé.— contestó sin más, regresando a su deprimente recogimiento.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— quiso saber Len. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin quitar su vista de las afueras del edificio.— ¿Segura?

— Sí, estoy bien.— aseguró mirando de nuevo a los dos amigos. Trató de sonreír, pero fue en vano.— Solo me siento un poco cansada.— se excusó.

— Pero si hace un momento estabas bien…— expuso confundido el rubio. Kaito negó con la cabeza, indicándole a su mejor amigo que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Len se giró resignado.

La discusión por escoger la obra que llevarían a cabo prosiguió con furor. Ya nadie se entendía entre gritos y argumentos. Los muchachos de la clase esperaban impacientes porque aquella absurda pelea llegase a su fin y la profesora anunciara qué representarían. Para ellos era igual lo que hicieran.

— ¡SILENCIO!— sentenció con seriedad Haku al ver el desastre que se había desatado.— ¡Así jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo!

— Haku-sensei.— irrumpieron en el salón las hermanastras de Rin. La mencionada se volvió a verlas.— Somos Teto y Neru Akita, vinimos como voluntarias a ayudar a este salón.

— No,… ¡ellas no!— Len sacó uno de sus libros totalmente horrorizado, lo abrió a la mitad y se escondió debajo de éste, suplicando que no lo vieran. Kaito soltó una risita al verlo actuar de esa forma.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ustedes son de la clase de Nakajima-sensei?— ellas asintieron.— Es verdad, como él está ocupado por asuntos personales, su salón quedó encargado de ayudar a las demás clases en lo que fuese necesario.— le explicó a sus alumnas envueltas en la discusión.— Vengan, pasen, estamos discutiendo que obra llevaremos a cabo.

— ¿Obra?— repitió la rubia de mirada color miel, observando los nombres en la pizarra.— Ah…

— ¡Qué divertido, una obra!— dio unos cuantos saltos la pelirroja, notablemente entusiasmada.— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?

— Eso estaban viendo.— respondió con antipatía la rubia, a lo que Teto le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche.

— Desafortunadamente, aun no llegamos a un acuerdo.— dijo algo apenada Haku.— No podemos decidirnos entre éstas tres obras.

— ¡Hagamos _Romeo y Julieta_!— optó por la primera opción Teto.— Una tragedia entre dos jóvenes, cuyo amor es prohibido… ¡Qué romántico!

— ¿Interpretarla no sería un cliché? — opinó con molestia Neru.— Hagamos otra cosa más original…

— ¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas, Neru? — le espetó con enojo su hermana.— _Romeo y Julieta _es un tesoro en la literatura, ¡es una grandiosa pieza!

— ¿Y?— soltó aburrida.— _La Cenicienta_ me parece más interesante.

— ¡Sacrilegio! — gritó horrorizada Teto.— ¿Cómo es posible que seas mi hermana?

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo todos los días de mi vida.— contestó ahora enfadada. La pelirroja apretó sus puños enojada.

Por suerte, antes de que la situación empeorara, el primer timbré sonó. Haku suspiró aliviada, recobrando su pulso normal. La albina le aconsejó a las chicas que pensaran con más claridad sus propuestas y después, cuando regresaran del descanso, escogerían la obra predilecta. Nadie protestó, y poco a poco fueron dejando el aula vacía.

— Así jamás llegaremos a algo.— se quejó la ojiverde al sentarse en la grama.

— Ustedes se complican mucho la vida.— opinó Len, tomando un poco de agua de una botella que traía. Al ver descender a Gumi, la imitó.— ¿Por qué no lo hacen a la suerte y ya?

— No pensamos hacer algo que nos desagrade.— respondieron con una mirada mortífera las dos amigas de Rin.— Es mejor hacer algo que nos guste.

— Así le pondremos empeño.— completó Gumi.— Pero, Miku, ¿por qué no quieres hacer _Romeo y Julieta?—_ inquirió consternada.— Pensé que tú amabas esa obra.

— Eh…— la joven de cabellos turquesa se quedó callada; aparentaba estar incómoda por aquella pregunta. Un suspiro se escuchó, captando la atención de los presentes en el círculo de amigos.

— Iré por algo de beber, ya regreso.— se levantó del pasto Rin, con sus ojos impregnados de tristeza. Su voz sonaba apagada.

— Espera, iré contigo.— se ofreció el peliazul algo preocupado por ella.— Yo también deseo un refresco.— la rubia no se quejó; no le molestaba la presencia de Kaito.— Ya volvemos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio, hasta perderse de la vista de los otros tres. Len, al no divisarlos, se giró rápidamente a ver a Miku. La susodicha se sobresaltó al sentir repentinamente su mirada sobre ella.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — la joven lo vio extrañada.— ¿Qué le pasa a Rin?

— ¡Oh, Len! — se rió Gumi.— ¡No me digas que estás preocupada por ella!

— ¿Tú no?— repuso el rubio enarcando una ceja. Gumi lo observó desconcertada.— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que parece deprimida?

— ¿Deprimida? — repitió ella.— Ahora que lo mencionas…

— Eres bastante perceptivo, Len.— le felicitó Miku con una sonrisa.

— Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que está rara.— argumentó algo avergonzado.— Como sea, ¿sabes la razón de su actitud?

— La verdad, no lo tengo muy claro.— admitió con franqueza.— Pero, hasta lo que sé, _Romeo y Julieta _era la obra preferida de la madre de Rin.

— ¿En serio? — Miku asintió levemente con su cabeza.

— Además, si mal no recuerdo, el día de la muerte del padre de Rin, le acababan de comprar ese libro.— Gumi arrugó su entrecejo.— Creo que esa obra le trae malos recuerdos a Rin.

— ¿Malos recuerdos…? — los tres guardaron silencio.

Pasaron menos de unos segundos cuando Len se levantó súbitamente, causando una exaltación espontánea en las dos jóvenes a su lado.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le gritó Gumi al verlo correr, más el solo respondió con un gesto de despedida. La joven peliverde suspiró confundida.— Hoy ha sido un día tan extraño…

— Definitivamente, jamás volveré a hacer una fiesta de disfraces.— concluyó Miku. Su camarada secundó esa opción.— Todo ha sido tan confuso desde ese día.

— Nosotras somo las únicas normales aquí.— su acompañante la observó en total desacuerdo.— Bueno, no es que seamos muy normales, pero...

— Gumi.

— ¡Está bien! — se rindió.— No somos normales, ¿feliz? — Miku sonrió.

— ¿A dónde fue Len? — cuestionó Kaito al regresar. Rin observó la dirección en la que había visto correr al rubio.

— Quién sabe.— se contrajo de hombros Gumi, soltando un largo suspiro.

El receso culminó con tranquilidad al sonar de nuevo el timbre. Los cuatro se encaminaron de regreso al aula donde se les impartían clases, discutiendo cuál de las obras sería más fácil de interpretar. Al subir las escaleras y cruzar para llegar al corredor que daba a su respectivo salón, divisaron a las alumnas de su clase hablando algo entre sí.

Haku se aproximó a ellas y dictó que todas entraran en el aula, donde hablarían sobre el tema en cuestión. Acatando la orden, todos se adentraron en el salón, murmurando aun sus sugerencias para llevar a cabo la puesta en escena del drama. Teto y Neru se unieron al grupo, causándole un dolor de cabeza a Rin. La mirada fría de su hermanastra rubia hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

— Bien, ¿lograron decidir algo durante el receso? — habló la profesora suplente una vez que su clase se hubo callado.

Varias jóvenes se miraron entre sí, como si acordaran algún trato con tan solo verse.

— Haku-sensei.— tomó la palabra una.— Entre todas, hemos decidido interpretar _Story of Evil.—_ la albina se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sus expectativas le decían que la obra elegida sería la tragedia de W. Shakespeare.

— ¿Cuándo decidieron eso?— se preguntó Gumi.

— Fue una petición de Kagamine-san.— contestó con una sonrisa Nana.— Y ninguna se quejó ante esa súplica.— Gumi miró rápidamente a Miku.

— ¿Len pidió que hiciéramos esa pieza?— se levantó Teto.— ¡Tienes un magnífico gusto!— lo observó con sus ojos brillantes. Neru suspiró.

— ¿Quieres dejar de avergonzarme?— masculló con molestia. Su melliza la vio por unos segundos.

— Hm… Ni creas que aún te perdono por lo que dijiste sobre _Romeo y Julieta_.— rebatió dándole la espalda.

— ¿No podrías simplemente superarlo?

— ¡Imposible!— sentenció ella.

— Bueno, ustedes dos, cálmense.— les reprendió Haku, causando una risita en general. Las dos Akita se quedaron quietas tras ser regañadas.— Ya que han decidido montar a escena un musical, antes de escoger a los personajes, quisiera saber quiénes se encargarán de la escenificación.

Haku se giró unos instantes, escribiendo en la pizarra los encargados de llevar a cabo dellevar la escenificación creativa. Anotó: vestuarista, escenógrafo, utilero, iluminador, técnicos de sonido y técnicos de caracterización.

Miku aún seguía pensado en lo dicho por Nana. A decir verdad, le había tomado por sorpresa el hecho de que Len hubiese pedido representar ese musical. Observó reflexiva a su mejor amiga y luego al joven enfrente de ella. El rubio sintió la mirada turquesa de Miku puesta en él, volviéndose para saber qué se le ofrecía a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Así que tú propusiste el musical…— esbozó una linda sonrisa, cargada de complicidad. Len evitó a toda costa encontrarse con sus ojos directamente.

— Es mi musical preferido, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya pedido que lo hicieran? — reprochó. Gumi escuchaba atenta la conversación.

— ¿Fue solo por eso, _Lenny_?— lo miró ahora con picardía la peliverde. Kaito y Rin los observaron extrañados.

— ¿Cómo que Lenny?— le reclamó él, empezando a tornarse nervioso.— Y no, no hay ninguna otra razón por la que haya querido que se llevase a cabo ese musical, si eso es lo que crees.

— Si tú lo dices.— respondió en tono cantarín. Miku se rió, y Len se abstuvo de contestar.

— Pensé que te daba igual lo que eligieran.— comentó Kaito, a lo que su mejor amigo chistó de inmediato.

— Silencio, Haku va a hablar.— le fulminó con la mirada. Rin se rió al ver la expresión de miedo que apareció en el rostro del peliazul.

— Bien muchachos, antes de repartir los personajes, quisiera saber quiénes sufren de pánico escénico u odien salir en publico.— varios de los alumnos alzaron sus manos. Haku contó 7.— Ustedes estarán a cargo de la utilería, las luces y el sonido.

— Haku-sensei, yo quiero encargarme del vestuario.— propuso una alegre y entusiasta Nana.— Además de colaborar con el maquillaje.

— Pero Nana, ¿no es mucho trabajo para ti? — resaltó angustiada. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, más Haku no cedió.— Alguien tendrá que ayudar a Nana.— nadie se dignó a aceptar. Los ojos escarlatas de la joven de cabellos blanquecinos recorrieron el aula, encontrando a las personas indicadas para el trabajo.— Voluntarias del salón de Nakajima-sensei, gracias por comprometerse en ayudar a Nana.

— ¿Qué?— protestaron las dos en total desconcierto. La peliverde se rió por lo bajo.— ¡Pero, Yowane-sensei…!

— Ya hablé.— dictó con determinación. Teto tragó nerviosa, mientras Neru murmuraba algo realmente enojada.— Creo que serán grandiosas para el maquillaje.— las dos hermanas rodaron sus ojos espontáneamente.

— Por estas cosas adoro a Haku-sensei.— sonrió triunfante Gumi.

— Por último, necesito a unas 6 personas encargadas de la escenografía.— un grupo de muchachas alzaron sus manos.— Por fin, ¡jóvenes responsables!— aclamó con una sonrisa.— Chicas, yo las ayudaré con la escenografía.

— ¡Entendido!

— Ahora, vamos con algo de suma importancia.— observó con seriedad a los alumnos restantes.— Los personajes. Necesitaré a los dos personajes principales...— Miku pidió la palabra.— ¿Sí?

— Haku-sensei, la primera vez que se presentó _Story of Evil_, solo habían 3 personajes principales cantando: La hija de la Maldad, el Sirviente de la Maldad, y la Hija de Blanco, ¿no?

— Así es.

— Luego de eso, surgieron 3 papeles más: La Hija de Verde, La Hija de la Venganza y el Príncipe de Azul.— la albina volvió a afirmar.— ¿Haremos todos los personajes.

— No veo por qué no.— sonrió Haku.— Así sería más divertido, ¿cierto? — Miku asintió volviendo a su lugar.— Como ya lo explicó la señorita Hatsune, serán 6 personajes que canten, y los demás serán extras.

— Así que serían 2 protagónicos, 4 secundarios y 11 extras, ¿verdad? — calculó Gumi mordiendo la tapa de su bolígrafo.

— Correcto. Para ello, necesito que todas las chicas que quieran actuar levanten su mano.— 8 muchachas obedecieron la petición.— Escribiré en papeles los 4 personajes femeninos y extras.— tomó un lapicero y separó los nombres por papelito.— Vengan.

Todas las jóvenes deseosas de interpretar alguno de los protagónicos se acercaron a Haku, tomando cada una un papel en sus manos. Rin fue la última en agarrar alguno.

— No los abran.— indicó emocionada.— Ahora, 2 chicos cantarán, y los otro 7 serán extras, igual que con las chicas.— volvió a repetir el mismo proceso de los papeles.— Acérquense.

Cuando cada quien tenía un papel en su mano, la joven de mirada escarlata verificó que todos estuvieran listos para abrirlo. Antes de autorizarlos para destapar a los retazos de papel, advirtió que no habría ningún cambio, _**sin excepción.**_ Contó hasta tres con un ánimo excepcional, como si se tratase de algo fantástico, y esperó a ver las expresiones de sus alumnos. Unos tenían semblantes decepcionados, otros estaban sorprendidos, cierta peliverde chilló emocionada, y unos pocos estaban en shock.

— Y bien…— canturreó.— ¿Qué le ha tocado a cada quién?

— Me ha salido el Príncipe Azul.— profirió Kaito con una sonrisa. La joven de mirada turquesa lanzó una exclamación de felicidad.

— ¡Soy la Hija de Verde! — cantó victoria Miku, resaltando su alegría.

— A mí me ha tocado la Hija de Blanco.— anunció Gumi.— Pero, sensei, ¿la Hija de Blanco no tiene el cabello blanco? enarcó una ceja con ironía.

— Te conseguiremos una peluca.— le restó importancia Haku.— ¿A quién le ha tocado el Sirviente del Mal? — consultó con ánimo.

— A mí.— se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del salón. Las fanáticas del rubio abrieron sus bocas por la sorpresa.— Yo soy el Sirviente del Mal. aseguró Len.

— ¡AH! — exclamaron embriagadas de gozo.— ¡Len será el mejor en ese papel!

— Qué casualidad que él sea un personaje principal.— masculló Ritsu con fastidio. A él le había tocado ser un extra.

— Increíble…— parpadeó sorprendida la ojiverde. Miku se alertó.

— ¡Rin! ¿Qué te ha tocado a ti? — se giró a ver a su mejor amiga. La ojiceleste reaccionó al escuchar que la mencionaban.

— ¿A mí…? — repitió con un imperceptible nerviosismo.— Yo soy la Hija de la Venganza.— sonrió.

— ¿En serio?— dijo con notable decepción. Su mirada se tornó triste, a la vez en que Gumi suspiraba resignada.

— Yo que tenía esperanzas…— sollozó en voz baja la ojiverde.

— Pero, Kasane-san…— dudó de su testimonio una joven pelirroja, enfocando su vista en el papel de sus manos. Su expresión mostraba asombro.— Yo soy la Hija de la Venganza.— desmintió lo dicho por Rin.

— Eh…— la rubia soltó una risita.— ¿En serio? Pero qué coincidencia…

— No habían papeles repetidos.— meditó la maestra.— De eso estoy segura.

— ¡Dame eso!— la peliverde le arrancó el papel de las manos, de tal forma que Miku y ella pudiesen leerlo a la perfección. Sus labios se curvaron a una sonrisa llena de triunfo.— ¡Sí!

— ¡Rin es la Hija de la Maldad!— festejaron al unísono.

— Haru, ¿no me cambias el papel? — suplicó Rin, más la aludida negó con la cabeza.— Pero…

— ¡Yo quiero tu papel, Rin!— se levantó Teto.— ¡Tú te encargas del maquillaje y eso, y yo canto con Len!— sentenció más como una orden que como una propuesta.

— ¡Alto ahí! — se interpuso Miku en el intercambio.— Haku-sensei especificó claramente _**NADA DE CAMBIOS.— **_Teto retrocedió.

— Miku tiene razón.— intervino la albina.— No habrá cambio de roles, lo siento.— suspiró.— Bien chicos, iré con Aria-san para reportarle su decisión. Ya regreso... ¡Ah!— se detuvo justo antes de salir.— Gumi, ¿puedes venir un minuto? — la aludida se acercó a la maestra y escuchó el recado que tenía para ella.

Rin exhaló vencida, dejándose caer en su puesto. Iba a cantar como el personaje que más le gustaba de su musical favorito, pero… ¿Por qué eso no le hacía para nada feliz?

Era muy sencillo adivinar la razón que la atormentaba, aunque para ella pensar en eso no era tan fácil. Observó a Len detenidamente. Éste le sonrió dulcemente, logrando que un tierno sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Cantaría junto a Len, solo por unos cuantos instantes, pero igualmente él la escucharía. Pensándolo bien... Quizá no sería tan malo después de todo.

— ¿Estás feliz, no?— Len la observó con curiosidad.— Serás el protagonista en tu obra favorita.— sonrió.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — adivinó. Ella abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.— Es mejor cuando sonríes; antes te veías realmente deprimida.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? — concluyó llenándose de alegría.— Len Kagamine estaba preocupado por mí… ¡Increíble! — bromeó.

— No, no es eso… — Len llevó su puño a su boca y tosió con dificultad.— Verás…

— Rin, ven conmigo.— interrumpió la conversación Neru. Su hermanastra le dedicó una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera.— Vamos, rápido.

— Está bien.— la rubia se levantó intrigada, mientras Len se aliviaba al verlas salir.

Rin siguió a Neru hasta la puerta, y luego se perdieron más allá del pasillo. El joven Kagamine se quedó observando la puerta con una sonrisa, le alegraba ver a Rin animada de nuevo.

— ¿Qué miras? — se acercó a él su mejor amigo. Len no lo escuchó.— ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tan feliz?— inquirió al ver la pintoresca sonrisa del muchacho.

— Nada en especial.— se encogió de hombros al asimilar lo que le decían. Kaito lo observó con sospecha, arrastrando una silla para sentarse a un lado del artista.

— ¿Dónde está Rin?— Len señaló la puerta con una de sus manos.— ¿Salió?

— Sí, se fue con esa chica… A la que le canté en la fiesta de Miku.— lo reflexionó por unos míseros instantes.— ¿Neru? Creo que se llama así.

— Ah, ¿la hermana de la loca que te adora? — su compañero le dio una respuesta afirmativa.— Ellas son las hermanastras de Rin, ¿no?

— ¿En serio? —confirmó distraído. El peliazul frunció su ceño.

— Sí, Miku nos lo dijo la otra vez, ¿no lo recuerdas? — el rubio se fijó en él por unos segundos, y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Rin? — se aproximó hacia ellos Gumi. En sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser un grueso libreto.— Necesito que vea esto.

— ¿Qué es eso? — la peliverde le entregó lo solicitado a Kaito, aclarando sus dudas sobre el susodicho.— ¿El guión?

— Si puede llamarse así, sí.— respondió ella.— Haku-sensei me lo acaba de dar. Ahí salen las canciones y cualquier sugerencia que te puedas imaginar… Fue hecho por Aria-san.

— ¿Tiene diálogos? — resaltó sorprendido el rubio.

— Sí, son cortos parlamentos entre cada escena.— acotó la joven.— La directora dice que servirá para facilitar el cambio de escenario.

— Se harán cuando el telón esté abajo.— añadió Miku, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de Gumi.— ¿Dónde está Rin?

— Salió con Neru hace unos minutos.— respondió Len con normalidad.

— ¿Con Neru? — repasó extrañada por esa información. Miku observó la salida del salón y arrugó su frente.— Eso no me da un buen presentimiento.

— Oh, miren, ahí viene.— garantizó el joven Kaito al señalar la entrada. Neru se adentró primero en el aula, siendo recibida por una curiosa Teto, y luego Rin pasó por la puerta.

— ¿Te pasó algo?— preguntó Len.— De nuevo te ves fatal.— Kaito le dio un leve codazo, para que callase sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

— No, solo tuve una discusión con Neru, nada más.— respondió ella.— Por cierto, tengo que decirle algo a Haku-sensei.

— ¿Qué cosa?— objetó Gumi.

— Que le cedí el papel de la Hija de la Maldad a Neru…— murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Escondió su mirada debajo de su flequillo, imaginándose las posibles reacciones de sus amigas.

Los jóvenes se examinaron entre sí, procesando la respuesta que acababa de dar Rin.

...

— ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE!

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡NO ME ASESINEN A MÍ, DIOS MÍO! ¡ES CULPA DE MI CABLE! ¡SE CAYÓ DESDE EL MIÉRCOLES!<em>

_Perdonen la demora D: pero, como ya dije, ¡no tenía internet!_

_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡Me emocioné toda por ver que me dejaron casi 10 reviews en el cap. anterior!_

_Mi ilusión es llegar a 100 reviews antes del capítulo 20, ¡espero que sea así!_

_¡Gracias, - de nuevo-, por darme su apoyo, sus opiniones, sus comentarios!_

_Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo :D_

_Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo,y sean pacientes, subiré otro mañana (miércoles) para compensarles lo de mi internet._

_¡Aguardaré sus críticas, sus sugerencias, peticiones...!_

_Solo recuerden darle al link para dejarme un review ;D_

_Nos vemos pronto, pronto._

_¡Cuídense!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	12. Recompensa

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII – Recompensa<strong>

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?— vociferó Miku, tomándola con brusquedad por los hombros.— ¡Exijo una explicación, Rin Kasane!— la mencionada sintió varias miradas curiosas sobre ella.— ¡Creí dejar claro que no habrían cambios!

— Yo creo que Neru sería una mejor Hija de la Maldad.— mintió inquieta. Len y Kaito aún no salían del impacto.— Es sólo por eso…

— No me vengas con esas estupideces.— la peliverde le interrumpió con dureza.— ¿Neru te obligó a hacerlo, no? — Rin negó asustada.— ¿Qué te dijo?

— No me dijo nada…— murmuró al sentir que los ojos dorados de su hermanastra la vigilaban.— En serio, no es nada. Yo misma tomé la decisión de darle el papel.

Gumi y Miku se observaron mutuamente, asintiendo simultáneamente. Cuando Rin se disponía a alejarse para buscar a Haku, Miku atrapó su brazo izquierdo y se aferró a él, a la vez en que Gumi hacía precisamente lo mismo con su brazo derecho. Sin perder tiempo, la arrastraron hasta llegar al pasillo, obviando las quejas y protestas de su amiga. Una vez fuera del salón, la dejaron en libertad.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?— chilló con enfado.— Saben que odio cuando me obligan a…

— ¿Qué te dijo Neru? — consultó más calmada Miku. Su rostro expresaba total seriedad.— ¿Por qué le diste el papel?

— Ella no se merece ese protagónico.— agregó molesta la atolondrada peliverde.— ¡No debes dejar que te someta! — Rin suspiró, cruzando sus brazos en señal de reproche.

— En vez de estar regañándome, me podrían explicar… ¿Cómo Neru se enteró de que yo era Cenicienta? — atinó con una sonrisa sarcástica, observando de forma suspicaz a sus acompañantes. Aquella interrogación dejó en blanco a las culpables.

— Miku puede explicártelo.— respondió rápidamente Gumi, empujando levemente a la susodicha, al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás.— ¿Verdad que sí?

— Eh…— la muchacha de mirada agua marina se rió. Aclaró su garganta y pronunció:— Fue culpa de Gumi.— le acusó.— Ella fue la que dijo eso enfrente de Kaito, luego lo repitió en el pasillo y Neru la escuchó.

— Espera, ¿qué? — asimiló lo informado.— ¡Kaito también lo sabe!— exclamó incrédula. Gumi tapó su boca antes de que se alterara más.

— Shh…— chistó, siendo víctima de una mirada celeste cargada de disgusto.— No seas tan ruidosa.— Rin apartó la mano de su amiga y respiró profundamente.— Te íbamos a decir lo que pasó…

— ¿En serio? — ironizó con su ceño arrugado.— ¿Y cuándo tenían planeado hacerlo? — llevó sus manos a su cabeza y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos su sien.— ¿Por qué será que los problemas no dejan de venir?

— Tranquila, no es para tanto.— le animó su amiga de toda la vida.— No creo que sea tan malo que Len sepa que eres Cenicienta.

— ¿Quién habló sobre Len? — replicó Rin.— No me preocupa eso, ¡me preocupa el hecho de que Kyoko sepa que la desobedecí!— las dos jóvenes soltaron un "ah…".

— Yo pensé que tenías miedo de que Len te descubriera.— comentó Miku.— Como le mentiste y todo eso.

— De hecho, si lo tengo…— respiró frustrada.— Pero Neru no sabe nada sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…— su corazón se aceleró de repente.— Como sea, eso no viene al caso.— intentó ignorar esos recuerdos que aparecían por instantes en su memoria.

— Pero, puedes decirle cualquier cosa a tu madrastra, ¿no? — repuso Gumi.— ¿Qué es lo peor que te podría hacer si lo supiese?

— ¡Es que ustedes no comprenden! — replicó ella con una mirada repleta de angustia.— No sería la primera vez que la desobedezco… ¡Estoy bajo amenaza!— sus amigas seguían confundidas.—¡Kyoko tiene algo en sus manos que es de suma importancia para mí!

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que te de miedo desobedecerla?— inquirió Miku.

— La guitarra de mi madre.— respondió con un deje de añoro en su voz.— Me la arrebató hace unos 3 años… y me dijo que la quemaría si la volvía a desobedecer...

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Gumi.— ¿Qué hiciste como para que se molestara tanto?

— ¡Ustedes! — les llamó la atención la delegada de la clase, acercándose con pasos firmes. Sus ojos grises creaban pánico con tan solo una mirada.— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí afuera? ¡Entren a su salón! — decretó con una voz potente.

— Lo sentimos, Nanami-san.— se excusaron las tres.— No se volverá a repetir.— aseguraron adentrándose de nuevo en el aula.

— Eso espero.— la prefecta suspiró y cerró la puerta del salón apenas Rin cruzó por la misma.

— Nanami-san me da miedo…— musitó Gumi.— Tendremos que dejar esa conversación para después.

Las tres accedieron ante tal acuerdo y se encaminaron a sus lugares. Kaito y Len, en compañía de algunas alumnas, se encontraban revisando a fondo el guión del musical. Nana observó a Rin llegar y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Kasane-san, ¡canta con Len!— le pidió. La expresión de Rin se volvió de sorpresa.— Queremos escuchar como suenan sus voces juntas.

— ¡Nos han dicho que tu voz es muy linda, Kasane!— explicó una de las compañeras de clase de la joven.— Queremos oírte cantar junto a Len, y confirmar que eso sea cierto.

— Además, si no cantas bien, te cambiaremos por alguien más.— argumentó una segunda fan.— ¿Qué te parece la idea?

— Sería genial, pero…— Rin sintió de reojo la penetrante mirada de Neru.— ¿No sería mejor que Len cantara con Neru?

— ¿Eh? — soltaron extrañadas las muchachas. Len gruñó al analizar el motivo de tal petición.— ¿Por qué con ella? Si tú eres…

— Porque Neru será la protagonista.— contestó velozmente. Un silencio repentino se presentó.— Yo, yo no soy buena para estas cosas…— se justificó.— Pensé que lo mejor sería darle el papel a ella…

— Pero, Kasane-san…— la voz de Nana sonaba decepcionada.— ¿Te molesta cantar junto con Len? —el rubio prestó atención para escuchar la respuesta que daría la ojiceleste.— ¿Es esa la razón?

— No, lo que pasa es que…— intentó aclarar Rin, más la voz de su hermanastra le interrumpió.

— Sí, es por eso mismo que Rin rechazó el personaje.— mintió con naturalidad.— Cuando salimos a hablar me rogó que cambiáramos papeles. Ella, aunque no lo aparente, no se siente cómoda con Len.— las tres amigas levantaron sus cejas por el asombro.

— ¿Qué? — Teto examinó con incredulidad a su hermanastra.

— Creo que es mejor ser sinceros, ¿no? — objetó con una voz dulce. Su expresión denotaba preocupación y arrepentimiento.— Así las cosas serán más sencillas.

_— ¡Neru está fingiendo! — _pensó alarmada Rin.— Pero, Neru…

— ¿Es eso cierto?— inquirió Len. Al escuchar su voz, Rin juró que se desmoronaría enseguida… Él sonaba dolido.— ¿Solo por el hecho de que no me soportas? ¿Tanto así me detestas?

— Len, yo no…— trató de explicarse, pero no se le ocurría nada que decirle.— Verás, no es lo que parece…

_— _Creo que eso fue algo egoísta de tu parte._—_ señaló él._—_ Es un absurdo capricho de tu parte cambiarlo todo a tu gusto solo porque no te agrado._—_ sonrió irónico._—_ Sí sabías desde un principio que yo también tenía la posibilidad de quedar como un protagonista, ¿por qué no te ofreciste para hacer otra cosa?_—_ escupió las palabras como si de veneno se tratase._—_ Nos habrías ahorrado muchos problemas.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Cada palabra dicha por el rubio se repetía en su mente, lastimándola cada vez más. Ocultó su mirada cristalina, luchando porque las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse no salieran de sus ojos… Se sentía humillada e impotente.

_— _¿Qué derecho tienes tú de hablarle así a ella?_—_ Ritsu se interpuso entre Len y Rin, defendiendo a la rubia._—_ Si no quiere hacerlo, entonces no lo hará. No la puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiere.

_— _¿Quién la está obligando a algo?_—_ el tono frío de Len salió a flote._—_ Solo digo que pudimos ahorrarnos la molestia de pasar por esto._—_ apuntó con furia acumulada. El simple hecho de ver la cara del castaño le irritaba de sobremanera._—_ Además, ¿quién te pidió que te involucraras?

_— _Len, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? _— _le murmuró el peliazul incomprendido, pero sus palabras fueron omitidas._—_ Len…

_— _Solo digo que si ella no quería hacerlo, desde un principio pudo haberse ofrecido a ayudar a Nana._— _manifestó severamente._— _En vez de retractarse en el último minuto.

_— _Su decisión no le afectó a nadie, ¿o sí? _— _expresó desconcertado._— _No tiene sentido ponerse a discutir por una tontería así._—_una idea cruzó por su cabeza, pintando una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro._— _O será que estás molesto por otra cosa...

_— _¿Cómo qué? _— _le retó el rubio.

— Como que Rin no te soporte.— los espectadores de la discusión se exaltaron al escuchar aquello. Desde un principio su relación no era la mejor... ¿Por qué le importaría a Len que Rin no lo tolerara?

— ¿Es una chiste, no? — se rió Len. Rin frunció el ceño.

— ¡Vaya!— reprochó Ritsu.— ¿Sabes qué creo? Que lo que tienes de caballero lo tienes de patán.— se burló. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.— Pero, no pienso permitir que lastimes a Rin.— de improvisto, Len tomó con fuerza la camisa de Ritsu y lo aventó contra la pared.

— ¡Len!

Las chicas se sobresaltaron al ver actuar de esa forma al muchacho famoso. Kaito se levantó de su puesto e intentó parar las acciones de su amigo, más parecía que Len no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de soltar al chico. Cerró su puño y golpeó la mandíbula del ojiverde, haciendo que éste cayera en el suelo. Antes de que hiciera algo más, Rin se interpuso.

— ¡¿Estás loco?— le reclamó atónita. Len trató de calmarse al verla alterada.— Él no hizo nada malo.

— ¿No oíste lo que dijo?— él enredó sus dedos en su flequillo, meditando inútilmente sobre sus acciones. Mantuvo sus párpados cerrados, sin poder reunir el valor suficiente ver a Rin a los ojos.— Es molesto…— susurró.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— hizo acto de presencia Haku, inspeccionado la situación en la que habían quedado envueltos sus alumnos.— Pero, ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo?

— Haku-sensei…— Gumi respiró con calma.— Fue un simple accidente, ¿no?

— ¡Cómo que accidente!— protestó molesto el herido. Acariciaba el raspón en su barbilla.— ¡Len me…!— pero Ritsu calló al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre las suyas.

— Len sólo te ayudó cuando te tropezaste y te caíste, ¿verdad? — sonrió con un toque de súplica en su mirada. El muchacho se asombró al verla así.— ¿No es así, Ritsu?

— Sí, es como Rin dice…— respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Len apretó con fuerzas sus puños.

— ¡Los dejo solos unos minutos y generan todo un alboroto! — declaró ella acercándose al grupo reunido.— Ritsu, ve a la enfermería. Los demás, tomen asiento.

Cada alumno se dirigió a su lugar, mientras que el castaño salió del lugar en dirección a la enfermería. Rin observó con cierto reproche a Len por su actitud tan incomprensible, inmadura e irracional. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y arrugó su entrecejo. La idea de que el joven Kagamine fuera un muchacho caprichoso y arrogante volvió a surgir en su mente.

Len se tranquilizó por fin, algo frustrado por su comportamiento tan extraño, hasta para él mismo. Haku decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con las clases ese día, y dejar el tema del festival para después. Al finalizar el período, a Haku le tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Rin quisiese renunciar a su papel tan importante en el musical. Intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero al percatarse de lo desesperada que estaba la joven porque le diera el papel de Neru, terminó cediendo, no muy convencida, puesto que a ella la hermanastra de Rin no le simpatizaba mucho.

Así los detalles y preparativos para el festival quedaron arreglados. En las próximas semanas se vería el gran esfuerzo de los alumnos porque el evento quedara estupendo. Asimismo, a partir de ese día, la relación entre los dos rubios tuvo una decadencia considerable.

.

.

Los días pasaron con gran rapidez, convirtiéndose velozmente en 3 semanas. Faltaban tan solo dos días para que el festival cultural tuviese lugar. En los pasillos, corredores, escaleras y salones de la institución, se veían numerosas cajas llenas de artículos de decoración, objetos alusivos a la festividad, trajes para los distintos puntos de interés montados por los estudiantes… Todos se encontraban realmente ajetreados con tanto trabajo.

En el auditorio, la preparación del musical era todo un reto. Las encargadas de la escenografía calculaban cuanto tiempo podría ocupar el cambiar los escenarios, y ver cómo podían agilizar el cambio para no aburrir a la audiencia; los responsables de las luces y el sonido probaban constantemente que todos los equipos estuvieran en perfecto estado; el utilero iba y venía, verificando que todo lo necesario estuviese donde debía estar; el telonero ayudaba en el ensayado de los protagonistas, quienes ensayaban arduamente sus canciones bajo la supervisión de Haku.

Rin se encontraba en una de las tantas sillas del lugar, observando como Nana le daba unos últimos retoques a los trajes que usarían los intérpretes durante el espectáculo. Auxiliaba en todo lo que podía a su amiga. Debido que la costura no se le daba bien, hacía cosas simples como pasarle agujas y alfileres, retazos de tela e hilo, y demás cosas necesarias para la confección de los trajes. Teto, por su lado, se hallaba entretenida jugando con su Ipod, haciendo caso omiso al esfuerzo de los demás por sacar a adelante la obra. La rubia la observó con molestia al pasar un largo rato.

— Por lo menos podrías verificar que el maquillaje esté ordenado y listo para pasado mañana.— la pelirroja la miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos y regresó su concentración al aparato con el que se entretenía.— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Sí, pero eso puedo hacerlo más tarde.— le restó importancia a la sugerencia.— Ahora estoy muy ocupada, así que déjame en paz.

— Sí, eso lo veo muy bien.— negó con la cabeza, decepcionada por haber esperado más de la joven.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya está!— anunció Nana con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué te parece? — le enseñó el vestido.

— ¡Es maravilloso que lo hayas podido arreglar!— aseguró maravillada, tomando el traje en sus manos.— ¡Es como si hubieses hecho magia o algo así!

— ¡No! — chilló Teto repentinamente, apretando con fuerza el dispositivo portátil de música.— ¡Tsk! Iré por algo de beber.— dejó su Ipod en el suelo y se levantó molesta.— Inútil aparato...

— Creo que alguien perdió.— comentó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa. Las dos chicas rieron y centraron su atención de nuevo en el vestido.— ¿Crees que así esté bien?

— ¿Bien? — repitió emocionada.— ¡Está más perfecto!

Nana había logrado lo que parecía imposible: recuperar el vestido destruido por la odiosa y envidiosa madrastra de Rin. Había conseguido reparar cada rajadura, eliminó algunas manchas y le agregó ciertos detalles para hacerlo ver más elegante. El busto del vestido había sido recubierto por una tela negra, los encajes habían quedado en naranjas y el lazo había sido reemplazado por una rosa amarilla en el medio del pecho. La falda ahora tenía una tela fina amarillenta por encima, y luego la tela rojiza original por debajo. Las mangas fueron sustituidas por unas negras, con leves faralaos en el extremo de cada una.

— Cómo me hubiese gustado que Rin-san fuera la que usara este vestido…— repitió con una voz triste, recibiendo una mirada exasperada.— Rin-san, nunca dejaré de creer que tú serías mejor que Neru en ese papel.

— Nana, ya discutimos sobre eso.— dijo con tranquilidad.— Déjalo así.

— Rin-san, ¿Len continúa sin hablarte? — a la rubia aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero asintió lentamente.— Desde _ese _día se han estado evitando, ¿no?

— ¿Han estado? — ella negó con su cabeza.— Él es que el que me ha evita a mí, no al revés.— indicó.— No sé por qué le molestó tanto que haya dejado el papel.

— A mí también me molestó al principio.— admitió Nana.— Es que Akita-san no me agrada mucho.

— Por lo menos tú no decidiste declararme la Ley del Hielo.— suspiró con tristeza. Nana iba a añadir algo más, cuando una voz proveniente del escenario captó la atención de ambas.

— ¡Kasane!— le llamó un joven al divisarla y cerciorarse de que no estuviese ocupada.— ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?— Rin se levantó de su asiento y subió al escenario, caminando en uno de los lados laterales para auxiliar al muchacho que solicitó su ayuda.

— ¡Neru, concéntrate!— le pidió impaciente Haku enfrente de la gran tarima. Len relajó sus hombros, mientras Gumi y Miku observaban preocupadas el regaño, sentadas en la zona izquierda del escenario. Era la tercera vez que repetían la canción. — Estás distraída, ¿qué te sucede?— la rubia no respondió.— ¿Te sientes bien? Te has olvidado de la letra tres veces.

— Perfectamente.— aseguró ella.— Solo sigamos, prometo que no volverá a suceder.

— ¿Segura?— habló Len a su lado. Neru agachó su mirada y asintió.— Podemos descansar si lo deseas.

— ¡No!— lo observó con un rostro molesto.— Todo está bien.— repitió. El joven ojiceleste se asustó el verla así.— Sigamos.

— Bien, vamos desde el principio.— ordenó Haku iniciando nuevamente.— Comienza tú, Neru.

— Entendido.— aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a cantar.

Rin se quedó mirando aquella escena por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que una mano desconocida se posaba sobre su hombro. Se asustó al sentir tal tacto, pero el alivio llegó apenas confirmó de qué se trataba del joven que le había pedido asistencia. Era un muchacho de cabellera castaña oscura, casi negra, y hermosos ojos color verde oliva. Era algo bajito y de contextura delgada. Éste le sonrió a Rin.

— Misaki, ¡qué susto me has dado! — le reprendió en forma de broma.— Dime, ¿qué necesitas de mí?

— ¿Podrías ayudarme apretar los tornillos en una de las luces? —Rin enarcó una ceja.— Es que no la alcanzo por mi tamaño.— aclaró algo cohibido. La rubia suspiró.

— Supongo que no tengo ningún problema…— Misaki asintió animado, llevándola hasta el pie de una alta escalera de madera.— ¿Tengo que subir hasta allá arriba?

— Así es.— ella tragó nerviosa, considerando la opción de no prestar su ayuda. Eran mínimo unos 7 metros de altura.— Tranquila, yo sostendré la escalera, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

— ¿Seguro? — recibió una respuesta positiva.— Bien...— el muchacho le entregó un destornillador.— Solo debo asegurarme de que estén bien apretadas, ¿no?

— Sí.— Rin suspiró colocando su pie en el primer peldaño.— Es la última luz.— apuntó.

— Deséame suerte.— pidió ella.

— Suerte.

Rin empezó a subir por la escalera y pudo notar que la misma era realmente alta. Recordó una vez que su padre la llevó a la Torre de Tokio y en la punta, desafortunadamente, le había dado vértigo. Bajó su vista al suelo y se sintió mareada. Se aferró con fuerza al objeto de madera, temiendo poder caerse en cualquier instante. Siguió ascendiendo, con cautela y lentitud. Misaki la observaba fijamente.

_— Solo no mires hacia abajo…—_ se repetía mentalmente.— _No mires hacia abajo.—_ llegó a la cima de la escalera y se paró en ella.— Bien, hagamos esto rápido.— Se paró ligeramente en la punta de sus zapatillas, apoyando una de sus manos en el tubo que unía las luces, y empezó a apretar el primer tornillo. Eran 5 en total.

— ¡LEN!— se escuchó la hermosa voz de la prometida del joven. En la puerta del auditorio, apareció la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.— ¡He venido a verte ensayar!

— ¡Es Luka-sempai!

— ¿Por qué a mí? — sollozó internamente el rubio, palideciendo de inmediato al verla. Kaito se rió.— ¡No es gracioso!

— Pero, ¿ella no debería estar ayudando a su clase? — señaló confundida Haku.— No lo comprendo.

Varios alumnos dejaron momentáneamente sus deberes para acercarse a la artista, con el fin de pedirle que les firmara algún papel con una especial dedicatoria. Ella los recibió pacientemente, cumpliendo todas sus demandas por recibir una firma por parte de la reconocida cantante.

— Iré por un autógrafo.— avisó Misaki, sin notar que Rin se encontraba estirada para alcanzar el tornillo más lejano de la lámpara.

— ¿Qué? — se alarmó.— ¡No! ¡Espera!— pero habló muy tarde; el castaño había soltado bruscamente la escalera.

— ¡Misaki!— gritó Rin al sentir que sus piernas se balanceaban como consecuencia de la acción del muchacho.

Todos en la edificación escucharon el alarido aterrorizado de Rin, volviéndose enseguida para ver de qué se trataba tal alboroto. Para muchos, la escena que sus ojos apreciaron a continuación fue verdaderamente impactante. La escalera acabó por caerse y Rin, a duras penas, logró impulsarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar el tubo que unía a las luces entre sí. Se agarró fuertemente de él, mientras sus piernas quedaban tambaleándose en el aire. El destornillador cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. El miedo se veía impregnado en los ojos de Rin.

— ¡RIN!— gritaron sus conocidos la verla en tal peligrosa situación.

— ¡Resiste, Rin!— le alentó Haku subiendo rápidamente al escenario.— ¡Traeremos ayuda!

— Lo intentaré, pero…— soltó un ligero chillido de dolor. Por accidente se había cortado la palma de su mano con un pedazo filoso de metal que sobresalía de una de las luces. De la herida empezó a brotar sangre.— Auch, ¡me corté!

— ¡Esto es tú culpa!— Ritsu agarró a Misaki por el cuello de la camisa, consumido completamente por la rabia.— ¡No debiste dejarla sola!

— Suéltame, Ritsu…— intentó apartarlo de él.— No pensé que esto podría suceder…

— ¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho!

— ¡Muchachos!— sollozó desesperada Rin al escuchar la pelea.— ¡Hagan algo!

— ¡Ritsu, suéltalo! — le ordenó Miku.— Este no es momento para pelearse, ¡tenemos que bajar a Rin cuanto antes!

— Sí, sería genial que lo hicieran ahora…— suplicó envuelta en el pánico.— La herida me duele mucho…

— ¡Chicos, vamos a levantar la escalera de nuevo!— coordinó Haku, intentado no alterar su sistema nervioso. El peliazul y el rubio se acercaron con rapidez a ella.— Kaito, sostén la escalera y, Len, tú sube a buscarla.

— ¿Por qué él?— se quejó Ritsu al pie del escenario, dejando libre a Misaki. Haku suspiró molesta.

— ¡Ahora no importa un carrizo quien la baje!— le gritó.— ¡Solo hay que hacerlo antes de que se caiga! — subió su mirada.— Rin, ¡tú solo dedícate a sostenerte hasta que Len llegue hasta allá arriba!

Los dos nombrados anteriormente cumplieron el mandato dicho por la albina. Kaito levantó la escalera y la sostuvo fuertemente, mientras Len escalaba rápidamente hacia la punta de la misma. Llegó jadeante hasta el extremo superior, donde se paró y observó con preocupación a la rubia.

— ¡Rin, dame tu mano! — extendió su brazo hacia ella. La aludida intentó alcanzarlo, más desistió de inmediato.

— ¡No puedo! — se lamentó.— ¡Estás muy lejos!

— Tsk…— Len se inclinó más hacia ella.— ¡Inténtalo ahora! — volvió a insistir. Rin apenas rozó su mano.

— Un poco más…— rogó ella. Len no podía dar un otro paso.

— Rin, ya no puedo más de aquí.— indicó desesperándose. — ¡Kaito, mueve la escalera!

— ¡Estás loco!— replicó éste.— ¡Puedes caerte!

— ¡Solo hazlo!— exclamó. El peliazul arrimó la escalera, suplicando que el rubio no perdiera el equilibrio.

— Rin, solo acércate un poco más.— la rubia obedeció como pudo el mandato. Como si se tratase de un pasa manos, avanzó un poco hasta él, chillando por la molestia que le producía su mano. Se detuvo; los brazos le dolían por haber soportado su propio peso al estar colgada.

— ¡Kagamine, date prisa! — vociferó impaciente Ritsu al verla sufrir.

— ¡Eso estoy haciendo, idiota! — recalcó él.— Rin, solo un poco más.— le animó con una sonrisa. Ella volvió a intentarlo, moviéndose pocos centímetros de donde estaba anteriormente. Las amigas de Rin rogaban a Dios que todo se terminara rápido.

— Me arden las manos…— Len logró alcanzar la cintura de la joven, ayudándola a llegar encima de él. Ella se paró de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.— ¿Ahora...?

— Rin, puedes soltarte.— afirmó él. Ella tragó con fuerza, con una expresión dudosa.— Confía en mí.

— Está bien…— la chica se deshizo por fin del tubo y fue recibida en los brazos del muchacho. Len se sentó en la punta de la escalera, abrazándola con fuerza.— Muchas gracias…— murmuró ella temblando.

— Ya estás a salvo.— le reconfortó. Ella asintió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven, cual niña pequeña en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Los labios del chico se formaron en una sonrisa.— Pareces una chiquilla, Rin.

— Cállate, idiota.— musitó con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.— Pensé que moriría…Una caída desde esa altura podría haberme matado fácilmente.— se apretó a él.— Tuve mucho miedo.

— No fuiste la única.— acarició los cabellos de la chica, refiriéndose al temor que se había apoderado de todos los presentes en el sitio.— Pero ya pasó todo.— ella afirmó. Len tomó la mano herida de Rin y la acarició.— ¿Te duele?

— Mucho.— respondió en un murmullo. Él sonrió y posó un dulce beso en ella, haciendo que la rubia apartara de inmediato su mano. El corazón de la joven se aceleró.— ¿Qué haces?

— Mi madre hacía eso cuando me lastimaba.— contestó con dulzura. Un suspiró salió de sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.— Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Será mejor que bajemos, ¿no? — Rin asintió.

— Ustedes, ¿cuánto tiempo piensan estar ahí arriba? — espetó con rabia Ritsu. Apartó a Kaito y meció ligeramente la escalera.— ¡Bajen ya!

— ¡Detente!— le gritó Len.— ¿Acaso quieres que nos caigamos?

— Bueno, no quisiera hacerle daño a Rin, pero podría reconsiderarlo si ella no estuviese contigo.— el rubio arrugó su frente.— Solo baja rápido, Kagamine.

— ¡Ritsu, quítate de ahí!— dijo nerviosa Haku, apartando al muchacho.— Len, baja rápido.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al piso. Len colocó en el suelo a Rin, inspeccionando que no tuviera otra herida además de la de su mano. Ella se sentía aturdida y mareada. Aún tenía esa sensación de estar balanceándose en el techo. Las personas comenzaron a agruparse a su alrededor, ocasionando que su tensión se bajara considerablemente.

— Vamos, necesita aire.— señaló Len. Haku apoyó esa indicación, haciendo un ademán para que se alejarán.— Denle su espacio.

— Rin, ¿cómo te sientes? — preguntó Miku agarrando una de sus manos.— Te ves pálida.

— ¡Ah!— exclamó Gumi al ver la herida en la mano de Rin.— ¡Vamos a la enfermería!— sugirió agachándose.— Ven, nosotras te llevaremos.

— No, Gumi, yo la llevaré.— se ofreció rápidamente Ritsu. La rubia lo miró no muy convencida por esa propuesta.— Ustedes continúen con el ensayo.— se agachó y cargó a Rin en sus brazos.— La dejaré en la enfermería.

— Muchas gracias.— dijo ella. Ritsu sonrió, mientras Len se cruzaba de brazos, inconforme por lo que sucedía. El castaño comenzó a caminar, hasta que Rin lo detuvo.— Espera... — ella inclinó su cabezal observando con agradecimiento al rubio.— Muchas gracias, Len.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — protestó él con una sonrisa. — Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo.

— No seas modesto y di de nada.— repuso Rin.— No pienso irme hasta que lo digas.

— No te hagas de rogar, y díselo.— agregó fastidiado el muchacho castaño. A Len se le ocurrió algo para hacer molestar a los dos jóvenes. Se aproximó hacia Rin.

— No fue nada.— besó la frente de la muchacha y luego acarició sus cabellos. Rin se quedó atónita, mientras Ritsu hervía de la rabia.

— ¡No te sobrepases, Kagamine! — Len ignoró las palabras del castaño y se quedó observando a la joven ojiceleste.

Rin mantenía fija su mirada desconcertada sobre el chico que la ayudó a bajar del techo. Le devolvió una sonrisa inocente, con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Ritsu se frustró al sentir la atmósfera que se había formado entorno a los dos rubios, y prosiguió con su tarea de llevar a Rin a la enfermería. Teto, quien venía entrando en ese preciso instante, miró sorprendida a Rin y a Len.

Len se giró al ver alejarse a Ritsu con Rin en brazos por la puerta, y se encontró con las tres personas más indiscretas del planeta. Miku, Gumi y Kaito sonreían de oreja a oreja, destinándole al rubio unas miradas llenas de picardía.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? — desvió la dirección en que veían sus ojos, para no toparse directamente con los de sus amigos.

— Si tanto te molestaba que Ritsu la cargara, debiste haberla llevado tú mismo a la enfermería.— comentó con gracia su mejor amigo.— ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Quién dijo que me molestó que la llevara?

— Ay, Lenny, ¿por qué eres tan testarudo? — quiso saber Gumi, pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Len.— Cuando aceptas lo que sientes, todo está bien.

— ¡¿Pero de qué carrizo hablas? — se apartó de ella.— Además, ¡¿por qué ahora me dices Lenny?— sus compañeros suspiraron.

— Tendremos que trabajar en el control de tu carácter.— opinó Miku dubitativa. Len iba a replicar eso cuando sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello.

— ¡Len! — exclamó Luka detrás de él.— ¿Estás bien? ¡Fue tan fantástico que salvaras Rin!— le felicitó. El rubio suspiró y la separó de él.

— Luka, ¿no deberías estar colaborando con tu clase? — razonó algo molesto por su presencia.

— No, los preparativos para la casa embrujada están listos.— aseguró ella.— Por eso me dieron permiso para ver la práctica de la obra del salón de Yowane-sensei.— informó.— Todo el mundo quiere ver su musical.

— ¿En serio? — confirmó la peliverde con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.— ¡Qué genial!

— ¿Pasarán por la casa embrujada de mi salón cuando se acabe la obra? — preguntó Luka.

— ¡Claro que sí! — respondió Gumi.— ¡Adoro esas cosas!

— Yo las aborrezco.— le recordó Miku.

— Lo sé, por eso somos amigas.— sonrió.

— ¡Luka! — entró en el auditorio una muchacha de cabellera naranja y ojos verdes. Caminó hasta la pelirrosa y la agarró con fuerza del brazo.— Faltan arreglos para culminar la casa, ¡vamos!

— ¡Pero Akihiko dijo que ya habíamos terminado!— refutó ella. La joven a su lado suspiró.— ¡Hina, déjame ir!

— ¡No! ¡Vendrás conmigo!— estableció, arrastrando hacia la salida a la prometida de Len. Luka soltó un grito de desesperación y se resignó a regresar a su salón.

— Qué extraño fue eso.— dijo Miku.

— ¡Chicos, vamos a empezar de nuevo! — anunció Haku.— Ustedes cuatro, al escenario.— les indicó.

— Después del ensayo iremos a ver a Rin, ¿entendido? — adelantó Gumi, subiéndose a la tarima.— Así que no hagan planes.

La práctica del musical siguió con normalidad. Ritsu regresó después de unos minutos de la enfermería, asegurando que Rin se había quedado descansando bajo el cuidado de la enfermera. Mientras continuaba el ensayo, Teto se percató numerosas veces que su hermana parecía preocupada, pero no quiso decir nada, pensando que podrían ser conjeturas suyas.

Después de un largo rato de trabajo, Haku notificó que era hora de un merecido descanso. Gumi se dejó caer en el medio del escenario, con ganas de no volver a cantar en todo el día. Miku y Kaito se sentaron a sus costados, platicando sobre la obra. Len avisó que iría por una bebida, saliendo con tranquilidad por la puerta del gran edificio.

Caminó hasta llegar a una máquina dispensadora, donde insertó una moneda y presionó los botones, esperando a que el aparato le entregara su refresco. Cuando tuvo en sus manos la lata de soda, se giró y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una soñolienta Rin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella.— ¿No deberías estar en el ensayo? — bostezó con mucha pereza. Estiró levemente sus brazos y se acercó a la máquina.

— Debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta.— hizo una observación.— ¿No deberías estar descansando en la enfermería?

— Ya dormí lo suficiente por hoy.— respondió Rin.— Pero, muchas gracias por preocuparte.— Len sonrió, sin replicar nada de lo que ella acabase de decir.— ¿Cómo va el ensayo?

— Excelente, Haku dejó que descansáramos por un rato.— le informó, comenzando a caminar en dirección al auditorio.— ¿Vienes?

— Tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca, pero...— intentó decir ella, pero la oración quedó inconclusa al ser interrumpida por la voz del muchacho.

— Bien, entonces te acompañaré.— la rubia abrió sus ojos celestes y colocó una expresión de berrinche.— ¿Por qué esa cara?

— No soy una niña, puedo ir sola a la biblioteca.— protestó.— Estoy segura de que no me voy a perder.— aseguró con un tono sarcástico.

— Prefiero no arriesgarme.— replicó él con una sonrisa graciosa. Tomó su muñeca y la comenzó a halar camino a la biblioteca.

— ¡Len, puedo ir sola!— le persuadió, o por lo menos eso trató.— En serio, no tienes que acompañarme.

— Pero quiero hacerlo.

— Bueno, entonces deja de halarme.— pidió con amabilidad. Len se detuvo y soltó a la chica, suspirando vencido.— Genial, ahora vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

Anduvieron por algunos pasillos en total silencio, repitiendo las acciones que una vez hicieron cuando iban camino a la casa de Len. De vez en cuando se miraban, sonriendo recíprocamente. Después de un rato, Rin decidió acabar con el mutismo entre los dos.

— Sabes, estuve pensando en lo que pasó.— él la miró desorientado, sin saber a qué se refería.— Sobre lo que pasó en el auditorio.

— ¿Y qué pensaste?

— ¿Sabes en las películas o en las series de televisión? — indicó ella.— Cuando a alguien le salvan la vida y ese alguien se convierte en el sirviente de su salvador.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te vas a convertir en mi sirvienta? —levantó una de sus cejas.

— ¡No!— contestó de inmediato.— Lo que pensé es que debería darte una recompensa por ayudarme.

— ¿Una recompensa? — los dos se detuvieron al quedar enfrente de las puertas de madera de la biblioteca.— ¿Cómo qué?

— No lo sé, lo que tú quieras.— sonrió.— Piénsalo y luego me dices qué quieres.— alzó su mano, con su dedo índice erguido.— Claro que, no me vayas a pedir algo caro o imposible de conseguir.

— Eso de la recompensa suena muy extraño.— apuntó él.— Pero si es la única forma de que dejes de hablar sobre eso...

— Solo quiero que mi consciencia quede limpia.— respondió.— Me siento en deuda contigo.

— Ya sé.— pronunció de repente.— Ya sé lo que quiero.

— ¿Qué cosa? — lo observó con curiosidad. Una sonrisa juguetona se pintó en el rostro del chico, alarmando a la rubia.— ¿Len...?

— Tengamos una cita.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que muy bien!<em>

_Iba a subir el capítulo ayer, pero me quedé viendo el partido de Paraguay - Venezuela y se me fue el tiempo._

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D_

_Particularmente, me fascinó poner el final._

_¿Qué creen que diga Rin? Pues lo sabrán en el próximo cap._

_¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide quería decirles algo:_

_¡Estoy muy feliz!_

_Vamos ya por los 80 reviews :')_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡La historia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes!_

_Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias de cómo debería morir Neru... :3_

_¡Nos leemos muy pronto! ¡Cuídense!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	13. El Festival Cultural

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII – El Festival Cultural<strong>

_..."Tengamos una cita"..._

Esas tres simples palabras resonaban incontables veces en la cabeza de Rin, confundiéndole cada vez más. Intentaba procesar el significado de cada término, uniéndolos en una oración, cambiándole así el sentido que tendría cada uno por separado. Sus párpados se abrían y se cerraban una y otra vez, señalando su total asombro ante tal petición. Era un hecho que se encontraba más que pasmada.

— ¿Una ci...cita? — soltó finalmente, colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba al rubio. Len la observó con reproche; había esperado más de 3 minutos a que la joven reaccionara, para que ella hiciera semejante pregunta.

— Eso fue lo que dije. — aseguró sin inmutarse.

El semblante de Len era sereno y paciente. Rin inspeccionó sus facciones, buscando alguna prueba que demostrara que él estaba jugando, o que por lo menos se había retractado por lo dicho. Sin embargo, no consiguió nada. La expresión seria y calmada del muchacho le daba a entender que hablaba en serio. Pudo sentir con claridad como su cara ardía intensamente.

— ¿Po-Por qué una cita? — consultó notablemente nerviosa, causando que una sonrisa sosegada se apoderara del rostro de su acompañante.

— Porque tú dijiste: "lo que quisiera", y tener una cita es la cosa más sencilla del mundo. — recalcó él. — Salgamos la tarde después del festival; ese día estoy libre. — afirmó observando la pantalla de su móvil. Cerró su celular y posó su vista sobre la chica.

— ¿En la tarde? — repitió consternada. — Pero, tú sabes que en la tarde tengo que trabajar y…

— Hoy puedes pedirle permiso a tu jefe. — argumentó, sin considerar en ningún momento la idea de pedirle otra cosa. — Almorzaremos juntos y luego saldremos a algún lugar. — Rin lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Y mi opinión no cuenta? — se quejó, llevando sus manos a los costados de su cintura.

Se observaron fija y mutuamente, como si se retaran con la mirada. No es que Rin no quisiese tener una cita con él, por supuesto que no, pero aquella petición le parecía algo extraña, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que habían estado peleados por casi un mes y apenas se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas. Desistió a sus sospechas, sin poder ignorar el gozo que había surgido en lo profundo de ella, y se decidió por aceptar la propuesta de Len. Después de todo, algo bueno podría nacer de ello.

— ¿A dónde planeas que vayamos después de almorzar? — cuestionó algo sonrojada, evitando encontrarse directamente con los ojos celestes del muchacho. Él sonrió con triunfo al escuchar sus palabras.

— Al acuario.— le informó. Al escuchar esa respuesta, Rin no pudo contener el impulso de verlo con rareza. Tras percatarse de la forma en que ella lo miraba, suspiró. — Oí que tienen pingüinos. — justificó. — Jamás en mi vida he visto un pingüino.

— ¿Pin...güinos? — un repentino golpe de entusiasmo se apoderó de ella al pronunciar ese sustantivo, logrando que su rostro enrojeciera ligeramente por la emoción. — ¡Tenemos que ir! — tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas, haciendo que éste se exaltara.— ¡Quiero ver uno!

— Genial. — él entrelazó momentáneamente sus manos, acelerando el ritmo cardíaco de la chica. Rin agachó su mirada por la vergüenza, rogando que Len no notara sus evidentes nervios. — Entonces, es una cita. — quedó sellado el trato. La muchacha asintió lentamente, ganándose una dulce sonrisa.

Después de despedirse, Len comenzó su trayectoria hacia el auditorio, sin cambiar su expresión alegre, claramente satisfecho por la respuesta afirmativa de Rin. La susodicha se quedó inmóvil, parada en el mismo lugar, observando cada uno de los pasos que daba el rubio, alejándose cada vez más. Finalmente, el joven cruzó en un pasillo transversal, dedicándole una última mirada a Rin, desapareciendo así de su vista cristalina.

Rin abrió con delicadeza las puertas de la biblioteca, precisando no generar algún ruido, y entró tranquilamente. Su mirada recorrió cada una las galerías en las que se dividía la biblioteca, los grandes y numerosos anaqueles, repletos de libros de toda clase; las mesas y sillas para los estudiantes y el gran escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Un suspiró cargado de anhelo se escapó de sus labios al confirmar que no había nadie más en el lugar. Recargó su espalda sobre las grandes puertas de madera y se dejó deslizar lentamente sobre éstas.

— Increíble…— musitó envuelta en un trance. — Una cita…

.

.

Los días restantes para que llegara el festival cultural sucedieron con inmensa lentitud. El entusiasmo y trabajo de los alumnos se veía expresado en cada uno de los puntos de atracción del instituto. El Consejo Directivo felicitó tanto a los estudiantes como a sus docentes, expresando que no podían estar más orgullosos del esfuerzo dedicado para llevar a cabo el gran evento.

Las noches anteriores al festival fueron un verdadero castigo para las residentes del antiguo hogar de los Kasane. Neru practicaba a toda hora, incluyendo los horarios en los que se suponía que debía dormir, manteniendo en vela a su madre, a su hermana y a su hermanastra. Teto despertaba malhumorada en la mañana, Kyoko susceptible a cualquier sonido y Rin sin la energía suficiente como para cumplir sus deberes, y los caprichos de su madrastra. Meiko, al ver el estado fatigado de la joven, le ofreció temporalmente alojamiento en su departamento, usando la excusa de que Rin podía representar una distracción para los ensayos de Neru.

La mañana del tan esperado día llegó con los primeros rayos del sol, acompañados por el hermoso canto de las aves matutinas, despertando a cada habitante de aquella región. La rubia se levantó animada, saltando enseguida de la cama, con una cálida sonrisa impregnada en su rostro. Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sus talones, entonando una canción animada.

Corrió por el pasillo de aquel espacioso apartamento, abrió una de las puertas del corredor, perteneciente a la recámara de la castaña, y se aceró sigilosamente hasta llegar a un lado lateral del camastro.

— ¡Buenos días, Meiko nee-san! — gritó con todas las ganas que tenía. La nombrada se sobresaltó por el alarido, golpeando su cabeza con una repisa de caoba sobre su cama. Un gruñido salió de su garganta.

— ¡Rin! — se quejó, retirando un pequeño antifaz rojo con letras doradas que utilizaba para dormir. Su mirada rojiza indicaba enfado. — ¿Por qué carrizo hiciste eso?

— Hoy es el festival, ¡será muy divertido! — apuntó con una sonrisa. — ¡Es la primera vez que irás conmigo a uno después de 6 años!

— Puede que sea un día especial, pero…— frunció sus labios y la fulminó con la mirada. — Hay mejores formas de despertar a las personas.

— ¡No seas tan gruñona y levántate! — le animó Rin. — Prepararé el desayuno y luego nos iremos. — Meiko suspiró vencida, dejándose caer sobre los almohadones de color caramelo detrás de ella al ver a la rubia salir de su habitación.

La mujer duró más de media hora arreglándose. Rin, después de hacer la comida, corrió a la habitación de huéspedes y se colocó su uniforme. Cuando peinaba sus cabellos amarillos, recordó que ese día tendría una cita con Len, después del festival, y su rostro no tardó en adquirir tonalidades rojas.

Había preparado el atuendo que juzgaba más apropiado la noche anterior, guardándolo en un pequeño bolso color magenta, listo para se utilizado el día siguiente.

Meiko irrumpió en el cuarto, indicándole que ya estaba lista y que podían empezar con el desayuno.

— Tengo muchas ganas de ver su musical. — le hizo saber a Rin, probando un bocado de la tortilla francesa cocinada por la rubia. — Está deliciosa.

— Yo espero que Gumi y Miku no estén nerviosas. — rogó ella, imitando las acciones de la castaña. — Haku-san debe estar muy emocionada por la presentación.

— Aun sigo pensando que es injusto lo que pasó. — replicó la mujer, mirando con reproche a su pequeña hermana.— No debiste darle el papel por una tontería como esa a Neru.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

— Habríamos ideado alguna cosa para rescatar la guitarra de tu madre.— aseguró.— Estoy segura de que Gumi y Miku no se hubieran negado a ayudarnos.

— Eso no importa ahora.— repuso con calma.— Irás a ver la obra hoy, y te comportarás.

— No me trates como a una niña pequeña.— le reclamó. Su mirada se dirigió al pequeño bolso que reposaba sobre el espaldar de la rubia, despertando cierta curiosidad en ella.— Por cierto, ¿qué llevas en ahí? — su dedo apuntó el objeto.

— ¿Eh? Pues...— ideó alguna respuesta creíble.— El maquillaje que usaré para retocar a los actores.— sonrió. Meiko arqueó su ceja, mirando algo más allá de la espalda de Rin.

— Entonces, ¿qué se supone que llevas en aquel estuche?— señaló una especie de caja metálica, puesta sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala, destinada a guardar en su interior diversos tipos de cosméticos. La rubia se rió al ser descubierta.

— ¿Ves la hora? ¡Se nos está haciendo tarde! — confirmó levantándose de la mesa. Retiró su plato y el de Meiko, dejándolos en el lavaplatos, y corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento.— ¡Vámonos!

La castaña no tuvo más remedio que seguir a la atolondrada rubia, llegando al estacionamiento de la residencia en la que habitaba. Salieron del edificio, localizado lejos del centro de la ciudad, en una urbanización distinguida por sus áreas verdes, perfectas para relajarse y pasear en las tardes. La paz que reinaba en aquella localidad incitaba a muchos visitantes el deseo de querer mudarse.

Llegaron al instituto en silencio, donde Rin salió disparada en dirección al auditorio; tenía que ayudar con el maquillaje y no quería retrasarse más. Atravesó el edificio principal, cruzó una parte del patio y llegó a su destino. Entró en la parte trasera del auditorio, donde se hallaban lo que eran los camerinos, y se encontró con una desesperada Haku rodeada por sus compañeros de clase. Lo más relevante de todo era que nadie estaba listo; todos vestían sus uniformes diarios.

— ¿Qué sucede? — consultó al sentir la tensión que emanaba la profesora suplente. Gumi se acercó a ella, escondiéndose de la posible mirada escarlata.

— No han llegado…— susurró la peliverde.

— ¿Quiénes no han llegado? — interrogó en voz alta, causando que la joven maestra chillara desesperanzada, desplomándose en el suelo. — ¡Haku-san!

— ¡Les dije que llegaran temprano! — gimió, observando con sus ojos rojos, en ese momento cristalinos, a la rubia. — ¡Neru y Len no dan señales de vida!

— ¿Kaito ya llegó? — preguntó rápidamente. Inspeccionó su alrededor, hallando al nombrado a un lado de Miku. El peliazul suspiró. — ¿Dónde está Len?

— No lo sé. — respondió. — Su padre lo llamó esta mañana para decirle que tenía que hablar con él de algo.

— ¡¿No va a venir? — exclamó molesta. Pensaba que si Len tenía el descaro de dejarla plantada, no se dedicaría a contener las ganas de asesinarlo.

— No, sí va a venir. — aclaró con rapidez. — Dijo que por nada del mundo faltaría hoy…Mencionó que tenía algo importante que hacer además de la obra. — Rin no tuvo que adivinar a qué se refería con eso. — Aunque, no sé de qué se trata el otro asunto que tiene.

— ¿Y Neru? — habló ahora Miku, mirando a su mejor amiga. La joven le devolvió una mirada confusa.— ¿Qué pasó con Neru? —Haku alzó su vista, postrándola de inmediato en Rin. Aquello hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda.

— No me pregunten, ayer no me quedé en casa. — explicó apenada. — Pasé la noche en casa de Meiko.

La albina cubrió su rostro con sus dos pálidas, pero delicadas, manos. Duró unos segundos en esa posición, hasta que sintió que era suficiente drama. Respiró profundamente y se levantó del suelo. Todos sus estudiantes esperaban indicaciones.

— Miku, Gumi, Kaito y los demás vayan a maquillaje y vestuario. — ordenó intentando sonar calmada, mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos. — Prepárense y rueguen que los protagonistas lleguen pronto.

— Entendido. — respondieron al unísono los alumnos.

Antes de que alguien diera un paso más, aparecieron desde el escenario Teto y Neru, ambas agitadas, como si hubiesen participado en una gran carrera. Haku sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, corriendo a recibir a las dos jóvenes.

—¡Qué alegría que hayan llegado! — festejó. — Neru, ve rápido a maquillaje, debes estar lista en un santiamén…— se volteó ansiosa. — Rin, encárgate tú de ella. — la otra rubia asintió, dispuesta a cumplir el mandato.

— Haku-sensei. — intervino la pelirroja antes de que su hermanastra hiciera algún movimiento. — Tenemos un problema.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó con intriga; sentía que una tragedia se aproximaba.

— Neru perdió su voz. — anunció. Una exclamación alarmante salió simultáneamente de la boca de cada alumno. La albina sintió que palidecía.

— ¿No puedes cantar? — confirmó aterrorizada.

En lo más profundo de su ser, suplicaba que solo fuera una pesada broma de las hermana Akita, más la expresión de seriedad que surcaba en el rostro de las mencionada daba a entender que no era ningún chiste aquella información. Los estudiantes no pudieron evitar el intercambiarse miradas sorprendidas, a la vez en que pensaban que todo estaba acabado. Haku no había preparado sustitutos, segura de que algo como es no podría suceder. Qué grave error.

— Lo siento mucho, Yowane-sensei. — soltó como pudo Neru, con la voz carraspeada y ronca, sin ganas de observar la posible mueca en la cara de Haku.

— Pero, ¿cómo pasó esto? — se dirigió a Teto, quien no supo que responder ante aquella pregunta. — ¿Practicaste más de lo debido? — adivinó. Neru asintió.

— Forzaste mucho tu voz. — afirmó Miku, mientras Gumi ratificaba aquella explicación. — ¿Qué haremos?

— No se me ocurre nada. — admitió la maestra. Una idea se presentó en la cabeza de la peliverde, cambiando su expresión a una de alegría, como si un foco se hubiese prendido sobre ella.

— _Cómo no se me ocurrió antes.—_ se reprendió internamente. Alzó su mano y vociferó:— ¡Yo tengo una idea!— la atención de todos se centró en ella, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más.— ¡Qué Rin sea la Hija de la Maldad! — propuso señalando a su mejor amiga. Miku sonrió y secundó la sugerido.

— ¿Rin? — preguntó Haku, recuperando poco a poco sus esperanzas. — ¿Te sabes las canciones del musical? — la rubia se estremeció impactada, no sabía qué decir al ser nominada como suplente.

— ¡Sí, sí se las sabe! — contestó Miku por ella, haciendo que Haku esbozara una gran sonrisa. — Es su musical favorito, se lo sabe de principio a fin, y viceversa.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó. — ¡Nana, prepara a Rin para que sea la Hija del Mal! — la pelirrosa asintió completamente de acuerdo, arrastrando a una desorientada Rin, quien aún no se escapaba del shock.

— Yo iré a buscar un asiento.— farfulló Neru, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a los puestos pertenecientes al público.— Si no voy a participar, prefiero no estar aquí.— aseguró consumida por la envidia.

Cuando Neru se hubo retirado de los camerinos, Miku y Gumi chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria. Haku las observó divertida.

— Pero, ¿qué haremos con Len? — preguntó Gumi después de su corta celebración. La albina lo pensó detenidamente, ideando algún plan para zafarse del problema. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de un teléfono celular.

— ¡Len viene en camino! — aseguró Kaito al ver lo que parecía ser un mensaje. Gumi y Miku fueron abrazadas fuertemente por Haku, hasta el punto de que casi las asfixia.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ustedes también vayan a arreglarse! — dictó contagiando a los demás con su entusiasmo.

El trabajo de Nana y Teto se desarrolló, dándole caracterización a cada intérprete dentro de los camerinos. Haku caminaba de un lado a otro, como un padre que aguarda impaciente en la sala de espera el nacimiento de su hijo. De vez en cuando, daba un vistazo al público que comenzaba a aparecer en el auditorito, ubicándose en los asientos, para esperar a que el espectáculo diera inicio.

Lo único que no parecía ir bien era la obvia e inoportuna ausencia de Len. Faltaban solo unos 5 minutos para que empezara la presentación y no se sabía nada más sobre él.

— ¡Len Kagamine, por lo que más quieras, aparece de una buena vez! — suplicó Haku.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, el aludido entró jadeante a la parte trasera de la edificación, respirando todo el aire que podía. Avanzó titubeante, inclinándose ligeramente con cada paso, hasta dejarse caer en el piso de madera, justo ante los pies de la maestra. Aparentaba estar exhausto, haciendo inútiles intentos por recuperar energías.

— ¡Len! ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó la mujer agachándose, con el fin de estar a la misma altura que él. El rubio inhaló de nuevo y la observó con una sonrisa.

— Me escapé de la Compañía de mi padre. — la incredulidad se presentó en la expresión de Haku, mientras el joven se incorporaba en el suelo.— Luego, en la entrada, un ejército de fanáticas me atacó.— relató.— Creí que no saldría vivo de ahí.

— ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

— Una niña de cabellos negros, creo que se llamaba Yuki, me ayudó.— expuso con cansancio.— Le debo mi vida a esa pequeña.— se irguió por fin, reanimándose para seguir con sus planes.— Será mejor que me aliste ya.

— ¡Ah! Len, hubo un cambio de planes. — lo detuvo antes de que corriera. Él se giró confundido, esperando a que le dijera de qué se trataba el arreglo de último minuto.— Tú ve a prepararte, que no es nada de otro mundo.

— Bueno…— le restó importancia al asunto y se alejó para cambiarse.

Haku sonrió, pronto empezaría el espectáculo.

Finalmente, el auditorio quedó completamente lleno. Haku se regocijó al ver el gran número de personas presentes. Las miradas se concentraban sobre el telón, impacientes porque todo diera inicio. Se regresó al sentir pasos detrás de sí, indicando la presencia de acompañantes. Observó a sus alumnos listos para salir al escenario, a excepción de uno solo.

— ¿Dónde está Len? — consultó.

— Kagamine-san se está vistiendo.— anunció Nana, acercándose a ellos. — Estará listo en unos minutos.

— Muchachos, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.— reconoció con sinceridad.— El empeño que le pusieron a este musical hará que sea un verdadero éxito. — sonrió conmovida. — 'Quiero que salgan e impresionen al público de tal manera que pidan a gritos una repetición!

— ¡Sí!

— Todos a sus lugares.— ordenó, deseándole suerte a los muchachos.

Las tres amigas se ubicaron en el mismo lado del escenario, rezando porque todo saliera a la perfección. Se miraron entre sí, apreciando con detalle los atuendos que lucían.

Los trajes que Nana había confeccionado eran verdaderamente exquisitos. Rin vestía el hermoso vestido de la Hija del Mal reparado por Nana, con su cabello suelto hasta los hombros y una cintillo de rosas negras y naranjas, cuyo propósito era mantener al margen algunos mechones rebeldes de la rubia. Apretaba en su mano un abanico que combinaba con su traje, de tela naranja, un mango negro firme y pequeñas plumillas azabaches en las puntas.

Miku relucía un traje de tonalidades verdosas y sombras color plata, con las cintas del busto blancas, un lazo en el medio del pecho, y una hermosa falda con faralaos por el suelo. Su larga cabellera iba suelta, ligeramente rizada en las puntas, dándole un toque más elegante. Una flor blanca reposaba sobre su oreja izquierda.

Gumi, por su lado, llevaba puesto un vestuario de campesina, conformado por un chaleco de color bronce, una camisa de tonalidad cremosa, remangada por encima de los codos, y una falda larga de tono castaño oscuro. Su cabello jade había sido cubierto por una peluca blanquecina.

Rin respiró profundamente. Estrechó el abanico contra su pecho, intentando disminuir su acelerado pulso. Debía admitir que los nervios la consumían poco a poco, y al ver la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban reunidas para apreciar la obra, sintió que se desmayaría enseguida. Rin no sufría de pánico escénico, pero no había practicado ni una sola vez con el elenco, sino que se había limitado únicamente a observar los ensayos… Y el pensar que todo podría salir mal por un error suyo le afectaba bastante.

Las luces se apagaron por fin y Haku se acercó a ellas, mientras se escuchaba la voz de un alumno presentando a la clase y el musical que interpretarían. Rin estaba pálida, sentía sus manos frías y la voz le temblaba al hablar. La albina abrazó la rubia y le deseó la mayor suerte del mundo. Gumi y Miku le guiñaron un ojo, dándole mayor confianza. A penas ella se riera como la Hija del Mal, todo comenzaría.

— Bien, aquí vamos. — susurró sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Caminó hasta el centro del escenario, oculto detrás de las grandes cortinas rojas, percibiendo como la luz de un gran reflector traspasaba la tela y le daba ligeramente en los ojos. El público se concentró en la tarima al ver a una silueta caminar detrás del telón. Rin suspiró, aclaró su garganta y soltó una risita maliciosa.

_**¡Vamos, arrodíllense!**_

El telón se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a una Rin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, levemente escondida detrás del abanico que llevaba en la mano. La música comenzó y el público aplaudió por la espléndida entrada de la joven.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar, se encontraba el reino de la Traidora Inhumanidad._

_En su cima, gobernaba una princesa de 14 años de edad._

Haku se mordió el labio, conmocionada por la bien que había empezado. Miku y Gumi sonrieron satisfechas, festejando internamente su victoria sobre las Akita. Len llegó agitado a un lado de ellas y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Neru no se encontraba en el escenario.

— ¿Por qué Rin...? — más Miku no dejó que terminara su pregunta.

— ¡Vamos, tienes que salir! — lo empujó sutilmente.

Cuando Len se dejó ver por el público, el grito de emoción de sus admiradoras se escuchó de forma instantánea. Se dirigió hacia Rin y se agachó sobre una de sus rodillas.

_Tenía muebles magníficos y lujosos, un sirviente con una cara similar a la de ella, _

_su caballo favorito se llamaba Josephine._

_Absolutamente todo le pertenecía._

_Si le faltaba dinero, tiraba de una cuerda y ya está._

"_Todo aquel que se oponga a mí, será exiliado"._

Rin sonrió hacia el público, alzó su mano y con voz potente, pronunció:

_**"¡Vamos, arrodíllense!"**_

_La flor del mal brota adorablemente, con vivos colores. En cuanto a la miserable maleza a su alrededor… _

_Ah, se convertía en su alimento y se pudría._

Rin dio unas cuantas vueltas en el escenario, pronto aparecerían Miku y Kaito. Len, por su lado, se mantenía a un lado de la rubia, siguiendo lo indicado por Haku en las prácticas. Aun no salía de su asombro de verla a ella ahí, en vez de a Neru.

_La princesa déspota se enamoró de un hombre de azul del otro lado del mar._

_Pero, él se había enamorado a primera vista de una chica de verde del país vecino._

_La princesa, loca de envidia, un día llamó a los ministros y dijo esto con una voz tranquila:_

_"Destruyan el país de la verde"._

_Incontables casas fueron reducidas a cenizas, incontables vidas se perdieron._

_Y los lamentos de la gente que sufría no tocaban a la princesa._

_**"Ah, es la hora de la merienda."**_

_La flor del mal brota adorablemente, con dementes colores._

_Es una flor hermosísima, pero… ¡Ah! Tiene tantas espinas que no puede ser tocada._

_Para derrotar a la malvada princesa, la gente finalmente se alzó._

_Guiando la turba furiosa iba una mujer espadachín de armadura roja._

_Toda aquella gente que se había aliado, al final consiguió envolver el país entero._

_Eso les llevó una guerra larga… Los soldados no eran un enemigo en absoluto._

_Finalmente, el tribunal fue rodeado, los sirvientes huyeron, la princesa fina y encantadora finalmente fue capturada._

Siguiendo con el guión, rodearon a Rin y la apresaron. Ritsu, siendo uno de los extras, le lastimó accidentalmente una muñeca. Ella chasqueó su lengua y gritó:

"_**¡Insolentes!"**_

_La flor del mal brota adorablemente, con tristes colores._

_El paraíso construido para ella… Ah, débil y vano, se derrumbó fácilmente._

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar se encontraba el reino de la Traidora Inhumanidad._

_En su cima, gobernaba una princesa de 14 años de edad._

_La hora de la ejecución era a las 3 en punto, la hora en que la campana de la Iglesia sonaba._

_La persona a la que llamaban princesa entonces se encontraba sola en la prisión._

Sacaron lo que parecía ser una guillotina, y colocaron a Rin en el hueco de la cabeza. La rubia cantó la última estrofa de la canción, siendo acompañada por el sonido de campanas.

_Finalmente la hora llegó, las campanas anunciaron el final de la bruja._

_Y, sin mirar en ningún momento a la gente, ella dijo así:_

_**"Ah, la hora de la merienda."**_

Lo que se suponía ser la hojilla de la guillotina, cayó sobre el cuello de Rin. Las cortinas se cerraron y la música cesó de golpe. El público aplaudió complacido.

— Auch…— se quejó en voz baja la rubia. — Pudieron haberle puesto una goma o algo así… Ese golpe me dolió. — Haku se aproximó hacia ella, a la vez en que se cambiaban de escenario, y le indicó leer un corto parlamento.

"_Desde entonces, la gente lo contó así: Ah, definitivamente ella era la Hija del Mal."_

Len se acercó a Rin, con intenciones de decirle algo, cuando ambos fueron empujados para la próxima canción. El rubio se colocó en el medio de la tarima, se escuchó la música sonar y el telón corrió con velocidad.

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destinos divididos, lamentables gemelos…_

El grito de júbilo de las fanáticas porque la canción de Len comenzara no se hizo esperar. Rin sonrió, oculta detrás de unas cortinas, recordando los buenos momentos que le traía esa canción.

_Tú y yo nacimos juntos __bajo la bendición de las campanas de la Iglesia. Y nuestra familia __fue lo que nos separó. La codicia dividió nuestro futuro._

_Aun si el mundo se convierte en nuestro enemigo, yo quiero protegerte, para que vuelva tu sonrisa._

Len alzó su mano para que Rin se acercara, lo que causó que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro. Caminó dudosa hasta posar su mano sobre la de él, siendo recibida por un beso cortés. Haku dejó que su quijada descendiera ligeramente.

— ¿Eso estaba en el libreto? — señaló Gumi. Miku y Haku negaron al mismo tiempo, sin salir de asombro. — Eso imaginé.

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destino divididos, gemelos lamentables. Para poder protegerte, llegué a convertirme en malvado._

_Cuando visité el país vecino, vi a esa chica de verde pasar por ahí. Su voz y su sonrisa parecían tan agradables que me enamoré a primera vista._

Miku apreció en el escenario, y Rin actuó como si los celos se apoderaran de ella al observarla. La joven de cabellos turquesas se topó con el sirviente.

— ¡Dios mío! — murmuró embelesada la albina. — ¡Es fantástico! — aseguró abrazando a la peliverde a su lado.

_Pero, la princesa quería que esa chica desapareciera del mundo. Yo lo haré por su deseo, más… ¿Por qué mis lágrimas no se detienen?_

_Tú eres la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente, destino divido, gemelos guiados por la ira. "Hoy tenemos flan de merienda". Oh, tu sonrisa… Tu inocente sonrisa._

Len aprovechó ese momento para susurrarle algo a Rin, más ella no pudo entender lo que decía. Más adelante, sus recientes palabras serían reveladas.

_Pronto este país probablemente acabará por los ciudadanos enfadados. Si esto es lo que merecemos, voy a asumir la culpa._

En el fondo, un armario había sido puesto para la canción de Len. El rubio hizo milagros para colocarse un vestido sobre su ropa y darle otro vestuario a Rin en cuestión de segundos.

"_Voy a prestarte mi ropa, póntela y huye de inmediato. Está bien, somos gemelos, nadie se dará cuenta."_

_Yo soy la princesa y tú la fugitiva, destino dividido, gemelos tristes… Si tú eres malvada, yo también. Yo tengo tu misma sangre corriéndome por las venas…_

_Hace mucho tiempo estaba el reino de la traidora inhumanidad. Y, allí, reinaba mi muy querida y preciosa hermana._

Rin apareció ahora con el vestuario de Len, y una capa encima para disimular lo rápido que se lo había puesto. Ella se encontraba entre los extras que hacían del pueblo enojado, observando lo que era la ejecución de Len.

… _Aun si el mundo se convierte en nuestro enemigo…_

… _**Finalmente la hora llegó, las campanas anuncian el final de la bruja…**_

… _yo quiero protegerte a costa de todo…_

… _**y ella, sin mirar ningún momento al público…**_

_Para que vuelva a ver tu sonrisa._

De nuevo, la canción se detuvo de golpe, mientras Rin caía de rodillas mientras lloraba. El telón bajó de nuevo, y ahora Len leyó:

"_Si algún día volvemos a nacer, juguemos juntos otra vez… ¿sí?"_

Las extrañas y escépticas fans de Len lloraban exageradamente, conmovidas por la forma de actuar del rubio sobre el escenario. Miku las observó con rareza. La interpretación prosiguió con la canción de la Hija de Verde, El Príncipe de Azul y la Hija de la Venganza. Luego, vino la Hija de Blanco, con la melodiosa voz de Gumi, que hacía irreconocible su única personalidad.

La reaparición de Rin fue con Regret Message, y la de Len con Re-Birthday. Cada desenlace que tenían los personajes era magnífico. Sus expresiones, acciones y las emociones que transmitían habían logrado conmover al público. Al caer el telón y escuchar las voces de los alumnos de la clase de Haku agradeciendo su atención, los presentes se levantaron de sus puestos, generando una lluvia de aplausos, acompañada de chiflidos y gritos de exaltación.

— Eso fue agotador.— opinó dejándose caer sobre un pequeño banco. Gumi se desplomó a su lado, mientras Miku les animaba a pararse.

— Será mejor que subas tu ánimo. — advirtió Len a su lado, inclinándose levemente para quedar unos segundos sobre su rostro. — Aún queda toda la tarde y…— la rubia se levantó con rapidez y cubrió su boca con fuerza.

— ¿Po…Por qué no vamos a ver los demás puestos? — desvió el tema, intentando cubrir su nerviosismo. Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.— ¿No quieren ir a ver la Casa Embrujada del salón de Ichiru-sensei?

— ¡Es verdad! — Gumi sonrió al recordar la promesa que le hicieron a Luka. — Definitivamente, ¡tenemos que ir!

— No cuentes conmigo. — replicó instantáneamente Miku, negándose por completo a esa idea. — Odio las cosas de terror…

— ¡Sin excusas! — se aferró a su brazo izquierdo, comenzando a guiarla hacia los camerinos. Miku ponía de su parte para zafarse, pero sus intentos no daban resultados.— ¿Vienes, Rin?

— Ustedes adelántense.— sugirió. Gumi asintió y prosiguió con su tarea de arrastrar a Miku.

— ¡No, déjame ir! ¡Auxilio! — sollozó, mirando con súplica al peliazul.— ¡Kaito, ayúdame! — una sonrisa de cómplice se postró en el rostro del joven, quien se acercó a ella y tomó su otro brazo.

— Iremos a la Casa Embrujada.— la expresión de Miku fue de horror y traición. Pataleó numerosas veces, pero no consiguió nada con ello.

Rin soltó una carcajada al ver el alboroto que montaba su amiga, observando como era, literalmente, raptada por Gumi y Kaito. Len se quedó mirando a Rin por unos segundos.

— Nos vemos afuera en 10 min.— acordó él, caminando en la misma dirección por la que se habían ido los tres muchachos.— No te tardes.— sonrió alejándose, dejando a una estática y desorientada Rin.

— ¿En 10 minutos...? — repitió. Suspiró con pesadez y se giró.— Hoy será un día muy extraño...

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hello! No se preocupen, el próximo capítulo estará listo en unas horas, para ser subido hoy mismo :3<em>

_¡CASI 100 REVIEWS! SOLO 5 MÁS :')_

_¿Les he dicho lo fantásticas que son? Bueno, ni no lo he hecho, ahora lo haré:_

**_¡SON FANTÁSTICAS, GRANDIOSAS, INCREÍBLES!_**

_Definitivamente las mejores lectoras que se pueden tener :')_

_Sí, me imagino su expresión al leer este capítulo. _

_En relación a eso, quisiera aclarar varios puntos... - se aclara la garganta.-_

_1) Sí, se habrán quedado "¿eh?" con lo de los pingüinos, pero, ¡vamos! ¿No les parecen lindos? A mí sí._

_2) Espero que no se hayan molestado por poner solo esas dos canciones, pero si las ponía todas, se me iban más de 15 páginas en Word o.o Demasiado para mí._

_3) Lamento si les molestó el hecho de que no pasó mucho en este cap., pero como ya dije, no se preocupen, que subiré el que sigue dentro de un rato- primero debo dormir, claro._

_Y creo que éso es todo lo que tenía que aclarar._

_¡Vamos, denme 5 reviews más!_

_¡Quien me deje el review nº 100 obtendrá un premio!_

_Bueno, no... Pero algo se me ocurrirá para agradecer **TODOS** sus reviews._

_Me esmeré en la cita, ojalá y sea de su agrado._

_Bien, gracias por leer toda esta nota - y es que cuando no duermo hablo demasiado jojojo.-_

_Ahora, **Jess** se despide con un gran abrazo._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Denle click al link, si no es mucha molestia :3_

l

l

v


	14. Desastrosa Casualidad

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV - Desastrosa Casualidad<strong>

** (La Cita, Parte I)  
><strong>

Después de su corta conversación con el joven rubio, Rin se adentró en un pequeño cuarto localizado en el fondo de la zona destinada específicamente para los camerinos, con el propósito de prepararse tranquilamente para su cita. La mínima recámara consistía en un espacio casi vacío, constituido por un piso de madera aparentemente antigua, varias cajas empolvadas en el tramo izquierdo, y un gran espejo circular muy cerca de la puerta. La rubia retiró una manta blanca que cubría por completo el mueble con el cristal, con intención de examinar su reflejo, desencadenando con sus acciones una tormenta de polvo proveniente de la sucia sábana.

Tosió un par de veces, sacudiendo su mano derecha para alejar las pocas partículas que aún circulaban a su alrededor, y enfocó su mirada en el vidrio. Sus ojos subieron y bajaron, en un rápido vaivén, inspeccionando hasta el más mísero detalle de la vestimenta que cargaba. Satisfecha por lo que veía, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

— Perfecta. — aseguró contenta.

Su atuendo se basaba en un vestido de tirantes, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de estampados escoceses en tonalidades rosa, naranja y amarillo cremoso. La tela era suave y desceñida, dándole a cualquier espectador una sensación de comodidad. Sobre sus hombros descubiertos pasó un delicado bolero níveo, cuyas mangas le llegaban unos centímetros más abajo de los codos. Se colocó unas zapatillas color salmón, que iban adornadas en la punta por unos pequeños lazos amarillos. Dejó su cabellera dorada suelta, siendo únicamente retenida por su típico lazo blanco ajustado a su cabeza. Con respecto al maquillaje, optó por un poco de base, empleó ligeramente el rubor sobre sus mejillas y cubrió sus labios con un tenue brillo rosa.

Confirmando que no faltaba nada que arreglar, tapó el espejo nuevamente con el lienzo nácar y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo al tomar la opaca perilla entre sus manos, imaginándose cómo podría desarrollarse la dichosa salida entre Len y ella. Por un lado, había una posibilidad de que fuera un total éxito, albergando la pequeñísima oportunidad — porque a Rin le parecía más que imposible — de que tuvieran una secuela a su cita, un segundo encuentro. Y, desgraciadamente, también estaba la opción de que todo resultara en un fracaso absoluto. ¿Qué sucedería si su cita acababa mal? Lo más seguro es que regresarían a su tensa e insoportable relación; idea que no era para nada grata ante el juicio de Rin.

Decidida, giró el pomo de metal y abrió con lentitud la puerta. El rechinido que trajo consigo aquella acción originó un estremecimiento en cada parte de su ser. Terminó velozmente de halarla y se asomó con cautela por el marco. No había nadie en el pasillo.

—_ ¡Genial!_ — festejó internamente. — _No hay moros en la costa._

Con pasos silenciosos, se retiró de la parte trasera del escenario, saliendo por la puerta más cercana que tenía. Sonrió una vez afuera, regocijándose por cumplir su _misión _sin algún inoportuno. Se giró sobre sí misma, en dirección a la entrada del instituto, preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniese. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, cuando divisó a una mujer en el umbral de entrada del auditorio. Inconscientemente, cesó el andar de sus piernas, examinando con algo de curiosidad a la dama.

Era una señora de unos 35 años, de cabellera dorada, larga y estilosa; dueña de dos preciosos ojos azules, y una tez pálida y tersa. Sus facciones eran delineadas y finas, regalándole un porte real a su bonito físico. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el ahora cerrado salón de eventos de la preparatoria. A simple vista, transmitía una inmensa tristeza y profunda decepción. Lo más extraño, y a la vez lo más relevante, es que había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar a Rin, _demasiado familiar._

La mujer, percatándose de la presencia de Rin, sonrió con amabilidad y movió una de sus manos, en señal de saludo, atrapando la atención de la Kasane. La joven se sonrojó al ser descubierta, imitando a la señora para devolver el gesto. La rubia mayor, sin dejar esa pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido hace poco, se volvió sobre sí misma y emprendió una marcha de regreso, dejando a Rin totalmente desconcertada.

— Eso sí que fue extraño.— opinó, sin apartar su mirada de la dirección por la que se había ido la mujer.— Muy extraño...

— ¿Qué cosa? — se acercó a ella Meiko, apareciendo sorpresivamente, tratando de adivinar qué había atraído el interés de Rin.— ¿Qué miras?

— No, nada…— le restó importancia al asunto, girándose para ver directamente a la castaña. — Dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que, después del musical, irías a ver los demás puestos del festival.

— Pues, estaba buscándote para que me acompañaras a la Casa Embrujada, pero… veo que tienes otros planes. — alegó, refiriéndose a la vestimenta de su hermanita. Su expresión expresó picardía. — ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

— ¿Eh? — ella tragó nerviosa. — Verás… — la mirada denunciante de su amiga no le ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. — Tengo una... cita. — confesó.

— ¡Un cita! — exclamó incrédula Meiko, siendo callada enseguida por la mano de Rin. Ella la apartó de su boca con simpleza, dispuesta a seguir hablando. — ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — le acusó.

— Porque tú no sabes guardar secretos. — la mujer quería protestar, más no se le ocurrió ningún argumento para refutar eso.— Así que te pediré que seas discreta con ésto, puesto que...

— Espera. — razonó Meiko. — Aún no sé quién es el afortunado. — volvió a sonreír, crispándole los nervios por completo a Rin. — Y bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?

— ¡Rin! — la voz del rubio se percibió próxima a ellas. Ambas giraron sus rostros para verlo acercándose a ellas.— ¡Lamento la demora! — se disculpó Len, cesando su carrera al llegar a un lado de la rubia.

Meiko observó como Len le sonreía a la ojiceleste, quien había dejado en su rostro una sonrisa tonta al oír el llamado del muchacho. Sin nada que perder, lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, algo desgastados, con un suéter de rayas negras y grises, y una chaqueta negra encima de éste. Sus ojos celestes estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes oscuros y sus cabellos estaban ligeramente alborotados. Meiko, a pesar de que su consciencia le advirtiese que no era sensato pensar una cosa así, debía admitir que el joven artista se veía endemoniadamente bien — deberán perdonar la expresión—. Y no dudó ni un instante en que su pequeña hermanita no concordara con su indiscutible conclusión. La expresión de Rin daba mucho que entender.

— Te ves hermosa. — murmuró él, iniciando los halagos entre ambos, a la vez en que acomodaba un mechón rubio de la joven, colocándolo detrás de una de sus orejas.

— Tú tampoco estás tan mal. — anunció en voz baja, pintándole una sonrisa divertida al chico. — ¿Nos vamos ya?

— ¿Irse? — intervino la castaña, empezando a atar cabos sueltos, para hallar una respuesta más que obvia a su antigua interrogación. — ¡Por Dios, Rin Kasane! — exclamó, asustando a los dos rubios. — ¡¿Tienes una cita con Len Kagamine y no me lo dijiste?

— ¡Ves por qué no quería decírtelo! — rebatió Rin. La mirada confundida de Len recorrió los rostros inquebrantables de ambas mujeres, tratando de obtener alguna explicación. — ¡Mira el escándalo que estás haciendo!

— ¡No hubiese hecho nada si me lo hubieses contado! — refutó. — ¿Cómo no me vas a decir algo de tal magnitud? ¡Es como si estuvieses embarazada y no me lo dijeras!

— ¡Meiko! — chilló avergonzada Rin, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus agraciadas manos. Len no pudo contener las ganas de reír que en ese momento se apoderaron de él. — ¡No digas esas cosas, por amor al cielo!... ¡Y tú no te rías!

— Para la próxima, dígnate a compartir informaciones como éstas conmigo, gracias. — suspiró ya más calmada. — Como sea, si vas a tener una cita con él... Te quiero en casa antes de las 10. — le advirtió a Rin.

— _Si, papá._ — Rin tomó de los hombros a Len, quien apenas empezaba a recuperarse del ataque que le había dado, y empezó a guiarlo lejos de Meiko. Cabe destacar que había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.— Nos vemos después, nee-san.

— ¡Oh, espera! — la detuvo él, girándose a ver a Meiko. — ¿Nos puedes hacer un favor? — la de mirada café arqueó una de sus cejas, con extrañez ante tal petición.

— Claro, ¿de qué trata?

Len tomó la mano de Rin, la obligó a girar con rapidez y se acercó junto a ella hacia Meiko, con la disposición de explicarle la situación en la que él se encontraba. La mujer de cabellos color caramelo se limitó a asentir ante las indicaciones que le daba el muchacho, escuchando con total atención cómo debía proceder. Una vez acabado el plan, y poniendo al tanto a la distraída de Rin, los tres se separaron. Len se escabulló detrás de unos árboles hasta llegar a unos metros de la salida, donde Rin y Meiko se aproximaban a hablar con dos hombres en traje, que parecían vigilar el lugar, esperando a que cierto chico intentara escapar.

Meiko se adelantó y logró entablar una rápida plática con los dos hombres, distrayéndolos por completo de sus deberes. Como tema, decidió pedirles ayuda con un montón de direcciones, declarando que era una turista estadounidense — cosa que no era del todo mentira — y que deseaba visitar ciertos puntos de interés de la preciada capital de Japón. Rin, por su parte, caminó con sigilo hasta el portón de entrada, dirigiendo de vez en cuando su mirada hacia los arbustos en los que se suponía estar Len. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de que los individuos de negro no le prestaban ni el más mínimo cuidado, realizó una seña discreta, autorizándole al rubio su escapatoria. Sin hacerse esperar, Len eludió los últimos obstáculos que lo separaban de la joven, atrapó su muñeca en el trayecto, y se esfumó de la preparatoria con ella, ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Meiko.

— ¡No puedo creer que te hayas escapado de la empresa de tu padre! — le recriminó Rin cuando corrían, recibiendo una risita como única contestación.

— No es mi culpa que él tomara la decisión de encerrarme en su oficina, ¿o sí? — explicó él al cabo de unos segundos.

— Algo habrás hecho para que llegase a tales extremos. — indicó. Len se detuvo lentamente, originando que la rubia se parara con él. — ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

— ¿No te lo dije antes? — preguntó con cierta ironía. — Acordamos que almorzaríamos antes de ir al acuario.

— Es cierto. — afirmó.

— Entonces, ¿qué se te antoja? — consultó él, divagando con su mirada cada local de comida que los rodeaba. Rin lo imitó, indecisa. — Hay mucho que escoger.

— No lo sé, cualquier cosa estaría bien. — se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad. Len la observó por unos segundos, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

— En ese caso, conozco un lugar donde hacen unas hamburguesas fantásticas. — presumió, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la rubia. Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recapacitar sobre ese detalle.— Está a unos 5 minutos de aquí, ¿no hay problemas con eso, no?

— Claro que no. — sonrió.

Sin añadir algo más, anduvieron sin inconvenientes hasta el local de comida rápida conocido a la perfección por el muchacho. Al llegar, Rin examinó la fachada de la localidad, destacando sobre todo lo pintoresco y agradable que parecía ser. Las paredes estaban adornadas por cerámicas azules y verdes en la parte inferior, y unos pocos centímetros blancos pertenecientes de por sí al muro como tal. Los ventanales transparentes, largos y anchos, recorrían gran parte de la edificación, dejando a la vista el interior de la misma. Había numerosos anuncios de los combos, ofertas y paquetes que ofrecía el restaurante, y los precios más bajos que poseían.

Len rió quedadamente al ver lo concentrada que estaba su compañera en detallar hasta la más mínima característica del sitio. Aguardó mudo por unos instantes, contemplando las exquisitas facciones de Rin, y la inocente expresión que poseía, hasta que su dulce y cantarina voz lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó algo apenada. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Es divertido ver cómo detallas este lugar. — expuso él, aumentando la vergüenza que Rin sentía en ese momento. — Bueno, entremos ya. — ordenó, reteniendo la puerta de cristal para que ella entrase.

Rin se imaginó la reacción que podría tener Dell al enterarse de que ella, siendo su _mejor _empleada, había faltado a su trabajo para tener una cita con el caprichoso artista que, en parte, había manchado la buena reputación de _Dalila, _y que había almorzado en un restorán que podría considerase la competencia. Era como _"comer con el enemigo"._ Para el albino, cuyo trabajo se tomaba muy en serio, sería una osadía que Rin volviese a poner un solo pie en su lugar laboral. Rió al pensar en las posibles muecas que pondría su jefe y como, al transcurrir unos minutos, se le habría pasado la rabia, sustituyéndola por órdenes que demostraran su suprema e indiscutible autoridad.

Si se detenía a reflexionar un poco, la actitud de Dell había sufrido pequeños cambios desde la llegada de su media hermana, Haku; que, por cosas de la vida, resultó siendo su profesora sustituta. A veces, el Señor tenía extrañas formas de conectar a las personas…

— ¿Mediano o grande? — la volvió a la Tierra la voz de su acompañante, quien esperaba su respuesta con total tranquilidad. Ella parpadeó confundida, obligándole a repetir la pregunta. — Quieres tu combo mediano o grande. — aclaró él.

— Mediano. — atinó a decir, aun sin salir por completo de su ensimismamiento. El encargado en atenderlos suspiró; las jóvenes despistadas solían sacarlo con facilidad de quicio.

— Bien, entonces…— la voz del muchacho se hizo lejana de repente, puesto que Rin volvió a enfocarse en sus pensamientos.

Ahora que se tomaba la molestia de meditar sobre ello, no había sabido nada sobre Harumi-sensei en más de 1 mes. Haku, cuando recién había llegado a la escuela, le comentó que la maestra había tenido problemas familiares y por ello había viajado a Kioto… ¿Habría logrado resolver todos sus asuntos? ¿Se le habrían presentado más problemas estando allá? Y, la pregunta más importante… _¿Regresaría pronto?_

Ella no odiaba a la señora Harumi, por supuesto que no. Aquella mujer había hecho mucho por ella, pero… Si debía sincerarse, admitiría con franqueza su preferencia de Haku sobre Harumi. No es como si pudiese compararlas, pero Haku se había ganando la confianza de Rin — y de todos los alumnos — en cuestión de semanas, cosa que no había logrado la castaña en todo lo que llevaban del año. La albina tenía una peculiar simpatía, tal vez era su espontaneidad o sus comentarios inesperados a mitad de la clase, que llegaban de distintas maneras al alumnado, brindándoles cierta seguridad que jamás habían podido sentir con la ojiverde. Quizá, esa personalidad perteneciente a su hermana, era el motivo de que Dell sonriera más seguido desde su llegada. Y, si Harumi-sensei regresaba pronto, significaría la partida de Haku… De cualquier perspectiva por donde se mirase, el resultado siempre era malo. Por lo menos para Rin lo era.

— Rin, ¿estás bien? — repitió por enésima vez Len, tocando el hombro de la rubia para traerla de nuevo a la realidad. Grande fue la sorpresa de Rin al ver que ya se encontraban sentados en una mesa.

— Perdón, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. — el rubio contuvo las ganas de responderle un _sí, de eso ya me di cuenta_, por lo que se prohibió hacer otra cosa que no fuera asentir. — ¿Qué me decías?

— Bueno, te acababa de desear un buen provecho. — acotó él, causando que la joven se decidiese por fin a probar la hamburguesa localizada en una bandeja enfrente de ella.

— Muchas gracias, igual. — Rin dio el primer mordisco, embriagándose de un delicioso sabor a carne con queso, salsas y demás acompañantes. Su sentido del gusto estaba más que deleitando. — Está deliciosa. — aseguró.

— Eso supuse, por tu expresión. — se burló con suavidad. Ella frunció su ceño, más lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo, no dejaría que sus comentarios le arruinaran el almuerzo. — Me alegra saber que te guste… Y dime, ¿en qué pensabas? — curioseó.— Te veías muy concentrada.

— No era nada importante, cosas mías.— respondió, tomando una de las papas que traía su comida. — Y, Len, ¿cómo conoces este lugar? — cuestionó ella, dando inicio a una nueva conversación.

El aludido apoyó su codo derecho sobre la mesa, descansando su quijada sobre su mano, y desvió la dirección de sus ojos hasta un punto más allá del vidrio. Su mirada se volvió nostálgica, cosa que preocupó de forma momentánea a Rin.

— Fue en invierno del año pasado …— relató con algo de tristeza en su voz, amenazando con acabar el apetito de Rin.— _**Nos **_escapamos de la disquera una tarde de mucho trabajo para mí y, después de pasar horas vagando por la ciudad, nos dios hambre y terminamos acá.

— ¿_Nos_? — repitió interesada, observando con curiosidad al chico. Len apretó el cartón de su refresco y evitó cualquier contacto visual con Rin. — ¿Len? — le llamó.

— Sí… Kaito, _Miki _y yo… — aquel nombre liquidó el deseo de ella de continuar disfrutando sus alimentos. Colocó los restos de la hamburguesa en la bandeja y la arrimó ligeramente, en señal de repudio.

— Ya no tengo más hambre. — explicó algo cortante, prendiendo la chispa de un ambiente incómodo en su totalidad.

En silencio, Len consumió lo poco que le quedaba de la suya, mientras Rin sorbía de a poco su fría bebida. Ambos se terminaron sus papitas en esa atmósfera pesada y desecharon sus sobras en un bote de basura cercano. Antes de irse, Rin anunció que haría una corta parada en el baño.

_— Dios mío, ¿por qué tuve que preguntarle eso?_ — se reprendió ella misma una vez sola, enjugando su rostro con la gélida agua que salía del grifo. — _Por qué precisamente eso… ¡Esto no es justo! _— chilló internamente, mirando con cierto capricho su reflejo. — _¿Por qué no solo podían estar Kaito y él ese día? ¿Por qué tenía que surgir el nombre de __**ella**__ en la conversación? ¡No lo comprendo!_

Estiró una de sus manos y cerró con fuerza la llave, deteniendo el flujo de agua que caía en ese momento, cuyo sonido se escuchaba en todo el baño. Sus constantes suspiros resonaban hasta en la esquina más recóndita de aquel tocador, siendo el silencio un cómplice más de su atosigamiento. Si las cosas seguían así, con ese mutismo tenso existente entre los dos, el resultado de su cita era más que obvio: su salida se hundiría sin más en el mar de la decepción. _¡Qué frustrante!_

— Será mejor que hagamos algo antes de que esto empeore.

Con su expresión un poco más relajada, la rubia se retiró del baño, encontrándose con su cita a las afueras del local. Len aparentaba haber despejado su mente, puesto que su expresión se había vuelto más serena en comparación con la que tenía hasta hace varios minutos atrás. Ella sonrió para romper el hielo, preguntándole:

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

— Por supuesto. — respondió él, con voz pausada.

Iniciaron una caminata, al principio sin decir nada, para después comenzar una plática amena, centrándose en discutir sobre las aves carentes de la facultad de volar, principal motivo de su visita al acuario. Al parecer, Len tenía cierta afición con esos animales — como si de por sí no fuera obvio — y comentarle a Rin sobre ellas le resultaba verdaderamente fascinante, un dato curioso que ella jamás olvidaría en su vida.

La trayectoria hacia el acuario se diluyó en ese entretenido diálogo, sin que ambos notaran los largos minutos que transcurrieron en el camino hacia su destino final. Más que un intercambio constante de opiniones, era un monólogo, en el que Len le exponía lo fabulosos que podían llegar a ser esos animales. Era extraño, pero hablar sobre los pingüinos parecía haber salvado la cita de su eventual y esperado fracaso. Sí, suena algo inverosímil… Pero las circunstancias lo ameritaron. Irónico, ¿no?

— Bien, ya llegamos. — anunció Len, una vez que se detuvieron en la entrada.

El lugar consistía en una monumental construcción, de paredes color perla, hechas de un material parecido a la cerámica, que resplandecía bajo los rayos solares que recibía. Tenía una gran variedad de ventanas azules y verdes, casi todas en formas circulares, y sobre las puertas vidriosas del umbral de acceso, había dibujos de diversas y coloridas especies marítimas. Numerosas columnas plateadas sostenían el techo de la entrada y de éste colgaban figuras de animales marinos reconocidos a nivel mundial. Rin diferenció tiburones, delfines, calamares y pequeños pulpos, además de peces payasos y grupos tropicales. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos, flores y gramilla, varios caminos y unas cuantas bancas para tomar asiento al salir. El terreno era bastante espacioso, sin quitar el hecho de que estaba estratégicamente localizado en una zona de fácil y seguro acceso. Había una fila no muy larga en la taquilla, raramente constituida por parejas de adolescentes. Len y ella se formaron, esperando con paciencia su turno.

Rin dedicó toda su atención a un cartel que anunciaba la nueva atracción del acuario:_ pingüinos_. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que toda su cita giraría en torno a ellos — (qué sabia es Rin, ¿no?) —; pero, si de ello obtenía buenos resultados, tal hecho perdía importancia. Apartó su vista de la publicidad y se enfocó en inspeccionar a las parejas delante de ellos. Se encontró, en cada una de ellas, a dos jóvenes acaramelados, que se susurraban cosas imperceptibles para los demás, repartiéndose besos de vez en cuando. Aquellas escenas traumaron de cierta manera a Rin. ¿Se supone que ella también debía hacer eso con Len?

_— No, no en la primera cita._ — se contestó a sí misma. — _Eso sería muy extraño… ¿No? Aunque parecen disfrutarlo…_

— Rin, ¿qué se supone que estás observando? — atajó a decir Len, recibiendo una mirada nerviosa de la rubia. Al ver su comportamiento, no dudó en buscar la causa de su actitud.

— Nada importante. — mintió.

— ¿Estás así por las demás parejas? — adivinó, siendo la causa de que cada músculo de Rin se tensara. Él percibió aquella reacción con claridad. — Jaja, eres tan predecible.

— Cállate. — protestó ella. — Es solo que… ¿no te parece raro ser los únicos que no están así? — al decir aquello, sintió que su estómago se revolvía. — _¿Por qué será que presiento que nada bueno saldrá de esta charla?_

— ¿Raro? Mmm…— lo reflexionó por varios segundos. — No, pero si te sientes así, la solución es muy fácil. — sonrió con cierta picardía, quitándose las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos, advirtiéndole con la mirada que algo malo se aproximaba, _algo malo para ella._

Len, con audacia y viveza, rodeó la cintura de Rin con unos de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que con su mano libre acarició dulcemente una de suaves mejillas. Ella, totalmente ajena a lo sucedido, se perdió en la mirada celeste de su compañero. _Esa mirada…_ Devoradora de alientos y ladrona de suspiros… La misma que había logrado enamorarla. Fue entonces que supo dónde, dónde la había visto antes.

_Tal vez…_

Estuvieron varios minutos en la misma posición, inadvertidos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, perdidos los dos en un océano de emociones. Ambos podían percibir lo mismo: un hermoso color azul, procedente de los orbes del otro. Y, cabe destacar que, Rin no era la única que se encontraba completamente sumergida y perdida en una especie de hechizo. Su mirada, su inocente y tierna mirada, causaba los mismos estragos en el ser de Len. Parecía que las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, en esos instantes en los que se atraparon mutuamente…

Al final, sí parecían otro par más de enamorados.

— Su turno, jóvenes. — los llamó de vuelta la señorita que atendía la taquilla, mirándoles de forma divertida. Len se colocó de nuevo las gafas, separándose a duras penas de Rin.

Se hallaba algo desorientado, como si se acabara de perder por mucho tiempo del mundo, y ahora tenía que regresar y ponerse al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

— Dos, por favor.

Rin, asimilando aún lo que había hecho, intentó vanamente calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. _¡Ese idiota de Len! _Había logrado perturbarla de nuevo. ¡Y de qué manera lo había hecho! No debió decirle semejante comentario, ese fue su gran error… Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que haría algo así, algo estúpido e inesperado como eso. Sin embargo, su mente no logró prever lo que sucedería a tiempo, aunque en el fondo, de verdad no le molestó mucho lo que pasó. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza y decidió regresar al mundo real.

Pensar mucho en él era nocivo para su salud mental.

— Qué tengan un lindo día.— les deseó la joven vendedora, despidiéndose con la mano de la implacable rubia. Rin frunció su frente, desconcertada por tal gesto.

— Creo que le simpatizas.— argumentó Len con esa típica sonrisa suya, como si nada hubiese pasado. Muy en el fondo, él se encontraba tan o peor que Rin en esos momentos.

— ¿Yo? — se rió sarcásticamente. — A mí me parece que no se despedía precisamente de mí…

— ¡Ah! — suspiró él. — Te ves bastante tierna cuando te pones celosa... — aquel adjetivo detuvo de manera instantánea el andar de Rin.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo incrédula. — ¿Yo? ¿CELOSA?

— Sí, eso fue lo que dije. — aseguró, deteniéndose a mirarla. Al ver que Rin tenía intensiones de articular un reproche, añadió: — Dejemos esta discusión para después, ahora solo disfrutemos.

Vencida, ella asintió. No valía la pena pelear por un tema tocado ya repetidas veces.

Siguieron la vía que todos frecuentaban, deleitándose con el panorama que podían ver. Las grandes y hermosas peceras estaban repletas de gran variedad de espécimenes, de toda clase, géneros y colores. Las vidrieras eran increíblemente altas, y su transparencia permitía al espectador detallar a la perfección a los animales que habían dentro de esos ecosistemas artificiales. En la parte posterior de cada acuario, un cartel mostraba una imagen de los peces localizados en él, exponiendo un pequeño concepto del grupo al que pertenecían. Habían muchos niños que corrían de aquí a allá, incitando a sus padres a apreciar a los maravillosos nadadores que los rodeaban.

El ambiente, debido a la poca luz que había y a la música de fondo que sonaba en ese instante, te hacía sentir que de verdad estabas debajo del mar, compartiendo unos minutos con todas esas criaturas.

— ¡Wow! Es tan hermoso…— exclamó Rin, cuando se adentraron en uno de los túneles que atravesaba un hábitat de peces únicamente tropicales.

— Sí, es muy hermoso. — secundó su comentario, sonriendo al ver la expresión de niña chiquita de ella.

— ¿Habías venido antes al acuario? — cuestionó, reviviendo algunas de sus antiguas memorias al caminar entre las inmensas peceras.— Yo vine una vez, de pequeña…

— ¿Ah sí? — soltó Len, algo distraído al observar los variados pececillos que nadaban cerca del vidrio.— Suena genial.

— Mi madre aún estaba viva cuando vinimos.— agregó, riéndose ligeramente. — Fue hace tanto tiempo…— Len tardó en procesar lo que había dicho.

— Es verdad, Rin… ¿Eres huérfana, no? — se le escaparon las palabras sin tacto alguno, aunque aquello pareció no afectar a la joven. Len mordió su lengua al ver lo insensible que había sonado.

— Biológicamente, sí.— respiró con algo de fastidio por lo próximo que iba a decir.— Aunque, legalmente, tengo una _"madre sustituta"_.— masculló.— La madre de Teto y Neru, la peor pesadilla de todo hombre, Kyoko Akita.— Len rió al escuchar su forma de hablar.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

— La Cenicienta se habría sentido afortunada si me hubiese conocido.— opinó con cierta gracia, a pesar de que su tono sonara totalmente serio. El rubio se carcajeó.

— Mi padre, después del abandono de mi madre, salió con numerosas mujeres, una peor que la otra, más ninguna llegó a superar el récord de una semana que le impuse inconscientemente a mi papá.

— ¿Qué le impusiste? — repitió atónita.— ¿Cómo así?

— Si ellas no se iban por sí solas, yo me encargaba de que se fueran.— confesó. Rin abrió su boca por la sorpresa.— No me mires así; se que todas solo querían a mi padre por una razón: su dinero.

— ¡Ay, Len! — ella ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro.— ¿No crees que fuiste, aunque sea, un poco extremista?

— La verdad, no.— contrajo sus hombros en un movimiento despreocupado.— Tenías que ver a esas mujeres, Rin. Todas sin escrúpulos ni valores, ¿crees que me hubiera gustado que alguna de esas se convirtiera en mi madrastra? ¡Ni de broma!

— ¿Y tu padre? — preguntó la rubia.— ¿Qué pensaba él de ellas?

— No lo sé.— contestó franco, dejando escapar cierta cantidad de aire de sus pulmones.— Siempre quise creer que salía con ellas por despecho, nada más. Fue una época oscura de mi vida.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Unos 6 años...— dudó por unos minutos, como calculando algo en su mente.— Sí, debía tener aproximadamente 6 años.

— Increíble, eras bastante maduro para tu edad.— dedujo, a lo que él sonrió de lado.— Sí es así, ¿qué te pasó?

— ¡Oye! — le reclamó al percibir su tono bromista.— Yo soy bastante maduro.— se jactó, a lo que Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada.— Es verdad, aunque tú no lo creas.

— Algún día tendrás que demostrármelo, _querido _Len.— le retó animada. El susodicho subió y bajó su cabeza, aceptando gustoso el desafío.

Rin iba a agregar algo más cuando un grupo de peces en especial llamó su atención en un acuario localizado en el lado izquierdo. Eran pecezuelos de color azul rey, de aletas amarillas y una raya negra que recorría, de forma irregular, cada uno de sus costados, yendo desde su ojo hasta su aleta caudal.

Totalmente inundada por la emoción, se apartó con velocidad de su acompañante y corrió a verlos más de cerca. Aquella acción tomó de imprevisto a Len.

— ¡Mira, son peces cirujanos azul! — le indicó.— Como Doris, de Buscando a Nemo.—aquella contestación demostró que la teoría de Len no podía estar más que acertada: Rin, sin que se lo propusiera, podía llegar a comportarse como una verdadera niña.

Pero, éso es lo que más le gustaba de ella. Su naturalidad e inocencia. Simplemente, la adoraba.

— Tsk, ¿podrías dejar de ponerle tanta atención a los peces y concentrarte más en mí?— le replicó en un mumurllo, acorralando su cintura entre sus brazos, mientras reposaba su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

Rin sintió que se desvanecería. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

— ¿Po-Po-Por qué no vamos a ver los pungüinos ya? — sugirió apresuradamente, separándose con rapidez del agarre del muchacho. Él se irguió de nuevo, mirándole con cierta gracia.

— Claro, pero... ¿Te encuentras bien? — sonrió pícaramente.— Estás muy roja.

— ¿Eh? — tapó su rostro con ambas manos, intentando normalizar su dificultuosa respiración.— _¡Es un idiota, un verdadero idiota!_

— Vamos, ¿por qué te pones así? — sonrió él, apartando los dos delicados obstáculos que le impedían ver los ojos de la dama.— A mí me parece que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.— comentó, empeorando por completo la situación.

Lo que hizo a continuación destruyó lo que quedaba de cordura en Rin. Con sutileza, se acercó a la frente de la chica y posó un suave beso en ella, desatando un sin fin de emociones en la muchacha. Con una sonrisa triunfante, se apartó lentamente, intentando captar sus ojos de frente, más ella lo esquivó enseguida.

Sin que Rin se percatara de sus acciones, empezó a caminar en dirección a otro túnel, intuyendo que por esa camino quedaba el estanque de los pingüinos. Además, si tenían suerte y se daban prisa, lograrían alcanzar a ver la función de la tarde. Oportunidad que Len Kagamine no dudaría en aprovechar.

Se detuvo al notar que la rubia aún seguía estática en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado, recuperándose apenas del shock vivido.

— ¡Rin! — la nombró, ocasionando que la aludida se girase a verlo.— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, o vendrás conmigo?

Un nuevo sentimiento sustituyó la anterior sensación que experimentaba Rin, aflorando con todo su esplendor, la rabia se presentó en cuestión de instantes. Si pudiese hacer una lista de las cosas que le molestaba de Len, claramente no terminaría en un día — o eso pensaba ella —, pues tendría que embarcar muchísimos puntos; empezando por el tono juguetón (arrogante a sus oídos) con el que él solía dirigírsele, su actitud frívola y cerrada, sus comentarios sarcásticos y bromistas, hasta llegar a la forma impredecible que tenía de comportarse con ella. Eso, sin contar los numerosos momentos en que la había hecho enfurecer o avergonzarse. Todo, todo lo que Len Kagamine causaba en ella era confusión, desesperación y enojo.

Y por eso, ella le quería.

Inevitablemente, había acabado enamorada de un completo idiota. Un idiota guapísimo, dulce, gracioso, carismático, simpático, popular, atento...

Otra vez, Rin detuvo su caminar de manera abrupta.

¿Ella pensando otra vez en eso? ¡Cuando aprendería la lección! No podía pasarse toda la vida debatiendo consigo misma las características que más le gustaban de Len, no podría permitírselo. ¿A caso era razonable comportarse así? Él sacaba su lado caprichoso, impaciente y poco sensato. Ella jamás había sido muy abierta con todos sus conocidos, y no solía demostrar con facilidad esas facetas que escondía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero... con Len era diferente. Al principio, era como con todos los demás, pero algo cambió...

Cambió _esa noche._

Aquella noche, en aquella fiesta, donde se vistió como Cenicienta y conoció a otro Len, completamente distinto al que ella creía conocer. En esa velada él transformó su trato para con ella en uno amable y cariñoso, revolucionando cada idea errónea que mantenía Rin sobre su personalidad. Lo juzgó precipitadamente, más él no hizo mucho para cambiar su opinión.

Tantos recuerdos y reflexiones asfixiaron a su pobre cerebro, colmándolo de pensamientos y memorias que solo lograron liberar la confusión en su interior. De nuevo, regresaba al problema de Cenicienta. ¿Qué carrizo le diría Len cuando se enterara? ¿Sería un buen momento para decírselo? ¿Se molestaría o se decepcionaría al saber la verdad? ¿Eso perjudicaría su cita?

_— Claro que lo haría, Rin.— _se contestó.— _Ocultarle algo de tal calibre... ¡Por supuesto que se enojaría y se iría de inmediato! — O bien podría ser comprensible y entender mis razones — ¿Comprensible? Sí, eso sonaba bien... Sonaba bien, sin contar el hecho de que... ¡tales razones eran completamente estúpidas! — ¿Estúpidas? Tal vez tenía razón... ¿Cómo justificaría el miedo que la invadió al pensar la reacción que tendría Len? — En tal caso, sería su culpa... ¿No? Nadie le pidió que se comportara distante y frío, ¿o sí? Y tampoco se le rogó que tuviera un mal trato hacia con ella... — Entonces, es oficial, Len tiene toda la culpa del lío. — Sí, todo es su falta..._

El debate fue interrumpido y culminado atropelladamente por el impacto de Rin contra un muro índigo que se extendía delante de ella. Había estado caminando por inercia durante los últimos minutos, y ahora estaba completamente desubicada. Recorrió con su mirada el espacio que la rodeaba, pero no divisó señales de Len.

_— _¡Dios mío! — lo invocó en voz alta, comenzando a atemorizarse.— ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Había dado a parar a una especie de tramo no autorizado al público, pues parecía aun estar en construcción o mantenimiento. Era un perímetro algo amplio, de unos 150 metros, en los que habían unos cuantos tanques vacíos, bolsas de cemento, vidrios de coloración verdosa y un cartel de propaganda. La curiosidad le ganó, por lo que sus pies caminaron hasta llegar al anuncio, leyendo con claridad lo que decía.

_— _"Nuevas toninas traídas de Suramérica... Acróbatas de nacimiento, función que sin duda no podrá perderse"...— Rin inclinó su cabeza ante la interrogación que surgía dentro de sí.— ¿Toninas? ¿Qué cosa es éso?

_— _Son, en términos simples, delfines de agua dulce, localizados especialmente en la cuenca del Amazonas, en la cuenca del río Madeira en Bolivia y en la cuenca del río Orinoco, todos en Surámerica_. — _respondió una voz detrás de ella, logrando que palideciera de forma instantánea.

Se giró y, para su gran alivio, reconoció la dulce mirada de Len. No pensando mucho en sus acciones, corrió a él y lo abrazó, sin recibir respuesta opositora alguna. Verdaderamente, la tranquilidad que surgió en ella al ser descubierta por Len era indescriptible.

_— _¿Me puedes explicar cómo rayos fuiste a parar aquí?_ — _cuestionó él, con intensiones claras de no dejarla ir.— Me preocupé al ver que no estabas por ningún lado.

_— _¿Te preocupaste? — repitió atónita y claramente feliz.

— Sí, pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo así.

— Ojalá yo supiera cómo llegué hasta aquí.— la mirada incomprendida de Len la invitó a continuar hablando.— Simplemente, cuando regresé a la realidad, estaba aquí... En medio de un cuarto solo y a medio construir...

La distancia entre ellos se volvió, repentinamente, corta. Ambos estaban tan hipnotizados en la mirada del otro, que omitieron el hecho de que sus rostros se estaban acercando demasiado. Podían sentir sus alientos rozarse... Una dulce tortura para los dos.

_— _Oigan, esta área está restringida al público, por favor, retírense cuanto antes.— les llamó la atención un empleado del acuario, acabando con el mágico momento que estaban viviendo.

Los dos, sin más remedio, acabaron con el abrazo en el que se encontraban envueltos hasta hace unos minutos y, acatando la orden del supervisor, se dirigieron de regreso a las áreas autorizadas para la circulación de los visitantes del acuario.

_— _Ahora, señorita, me encargaré de vigilarte bien para que no te vuelvas a extraviar.— advirtió él con una gran sonrisa, tomando de la mano a Rin.— Agradecería que dejaras tus pensamientos de un lado, y prestaras más atención a lo que sucede ahora.

Ella asintió.

_— _Bien, vayamos a ver a los pingüinos.

_._

_._

Meiko andaba errante por los puestos de atracción de la escuela, sin saber qué más visitar. Había recorrido el instituto por lo menos unas 5 veces y parecía recordar hasta el más pequeño detalle de cada rincón del colegio. Aburrida ya, optó por ir una última vez a la cafetería de la clase de Yuki, a quien por cierto había conocido por pura casualidad, y luego retirarse de la preparatoria a hacer algo más productivo con su vida.

Al entrar en el café temático, compuesto de un ambiente antiguo japonés, se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con Miku y Gumi sentadas _— _o más bien arrodilladas _— _en una de las pequeñas mesas al fondo de la habitación, justo al lado de una ventana, riéndose de solo Dios sabe qué. Para mayor asombro de la castaña, dos siluetas más les acompañaban. La primera era de una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos azules, que aparentaba rodear la edad de Rin. Era, nada más y nada menos, que Luka Megurine. La segunda, era un joven peliazul de mirada zafiro. El mejor amigo de Len, Kaito.

_— _¡Gumi, Miku!— tomó asiento a un lado de Luka, sonriéndole con amabilidad a las dos antes mencionadas._— _¡Qué bueno que las encuentro! Juré que moriría de aburrimiento.

_— _¡Qué alegría verte, Meiko-san! — aseguró la dueña de un lindo cabello color turquesa, mientras bebía un poco del té que le habían servido. — Meiko-san, ellos son Kaito Shion y Luka Megurine, amigos nuestros.— los presentó.

— Un placer, Meiko Sakine.— saludó a los dos jóvenes, quienes asintieron y estrecharon sus manos con las de ella.— Y, díganme, ¿de qué se supone que se reían hasta hace unos minutos?

— ¡Oh, Meiko! Tienes que escuchar la historia que Luka nos estaba contando de lo que le pasó a un compañero suyo cuando armaban la Casa Embrujada.— le indicó la peliverde, aguantándose las ganas de reírse. — Vamos, Luka, cuéntale, cuéntale.

La aludida sonrió.

— Bueno, la cosa va así: — dio inicio a su relato, por segunda vez en el día, mientras la recién llegaba ponía su total atención en cada uno de los gestos que hacía la pelirrosa.

Kaito, sabiéndose ya la historia de memoria, desvió por un corto tiempo su mirada hacia la ventana, haciendo un rápido examen con la vista de las cosas que se podían apreciar desde esa perspectiva. Entonces, la vio. La misma mujer con la que se topó Rin hacía varias horas atrás, estaba en ese preciso instante jugando con una pequeña niña pelirroja muy cerca de un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

Creyendo haber alusinado, talló con cuidado sus ojos marinos, asegurándose de que su mente no lo estuviese engañando, y volvió a fijar su mirada en el mismo lugar.

Nada.

Ya no había nadie ahí.

Kaito se regresó, poniendo especial interés en los últimos detalles de la narración de Luka, más parecía no poder escuchar bien lo que sus acompañantes femeninas decían. Su mente divagaba en la figura que acababa de ver... ¿Sería posible que Shizuka estuviese ahí?

— ¿Verdad que algo así nos pasó a nosotros en el ensayo, Kaito? — buscó apoyo en el peliazul para defender su argumento, más éste no le contestó.— ¿Kaito? — repitió extrañada.

— Disculpa, Miku, ¿qué me decías?— reaccionó al escuchar que lo nombraban, encontrándose con una mirada agua marina llena de desconcierto.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es solo que...— suspiró algo frustrado, sin saber cómo ordenar sus pensamientos. Decidió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y cuestionar: — ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está Len? — la pregunta fue dirigida especialmente para Miku, Gumi y Luka.

Las tres negaron al mismo tiempo. Resignado, relajó sus hombros y soltó un segundo suspiro.

— Está teniendo una cita con Rin.— fue la respuesta de Meiko.

_Silencio..._

La castaña se sintió incómoda al notar la expresión pasmada que se apoderó de los rostros de cada uno de los jóvenes que la acompañaban. Totalmente confundida, esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

Más nada de eso sucedió.

¿Habría, acaso, dicho algo que no debía?

.

.

La función de los pingüinos se llevó una hora con facilidad. Las estrellas del espectáculo saltaban, giraban, nadaban y hacían mil piruetas con gran esplendor, conmocionando a cada espectador, mientras obedecían y eran premiados por sus coordinadores. Len, para ser más que sinceros, estaba realmente encantado con la presentación de las aves. Tanto criticar a Rin por parecer una niña pequeña, que ahora aparentaban haber cambiado papeles. Definitivamente, eran tan para cual.

— Supongo, por tu cara, que te fascinó la presentación, ¿no? — utilizó cierto sarcasmo Rin, a lo que Len se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y asentir.— Pareces un niño pequeño.

— Mira quien habla.— refutó él.— Por lo menos yo no ando pegándome a las vitrinas y reconociendo a los peces que aparecieron en una película infantil.— Rin llevó su mano a su pecho, simulando estar indignada por tal comentario.

— Mira que hablarle así a tu cita... — negó con la cabeza.— ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? ¡Eres un completo descortés! — bromeó.

— ¿Ah sí?— decidió seguirle el juego.— Pues más descortés me parece tirarle encima un té helado y una malteada a alguien y no disculparse debidamente.

— ¡Yo me disculpé!— reprochó de forma caprichosa. Él sonrió.— ¿Qué más querías que hicieras? Que me arrodillara en el suelo y dijera: ¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo, excelentísimo Len Kagamine! ¡Pido clemencia! ¡Por favor, sea bondadoso y no me odie! — exageró sus gestos, logrando contagiar al muchacho de su ánimo.— Pues no, Len, no pensaba hacer eso, ni de broma.

Pasaron unos segundo en silencio, hasta que ella retomó la palabra.

— Además, si la memoria no me falla, tú eres él que me debe una disculpa, ¿recuerdas?— razonó, reviviendo esa memoria en la mente de ambos. — Me hablaste con frialdad y me maltrataste — _psicológicamente, claro_ —, y no tuviste la decencia de pedirme disculpas.— armó un drama obviamente fingido, aparentando que en cualquier instante rompería en el llanto.

Len sonrió encantadoramente, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

— Entonces, mi querida dama, ¿qué puedo hacer para concebir tu perdón? — objetó galante. Rin se mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo con dulzura.

— ¿Me invitas un helado?— pidió con amabilidad, a lo que Len la observó extrañado.

— ¿Un helado?

— Sí, de esa cafetería.— señaló un puesto donde despachaban cafés, helados de apariencia deliciosa, bebidas frías y alguno que otro postre caliente. El rubio parpadeó por la sorpresa.— ¿Qué dices?

— Bueno, si no me queda de otra.— ella, literalmente, saltó de la alegría y lo arrastró hasta el mostrador para que le comprase su dichoso aperitivo.

Len terminó ordenando una barquilla de chocolate y Rin pidió una tinita de dos bolas, una de fresa y la otra de limón. Después de recibir lo solicitado, ambos decidieron dar una vuelta por el acuario mientras consumían sus pedidos y apreciaban los grandes corales repletos de pececitos tropicales.

— ¡Está muy frío! — se quejó Rin cuando comenzaron la caminata, siendo víctima de una mirada irónica del joven.

— Es un helado, ¿qué esperabas?

— Pues déjame decirte que está muy frío hasta para ser un helado.— se defendió.

— ¿A caso éso tiene sentido?

— Para mí, sí.

Como ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de discutir por algo tan insignificante como eso, decidieron dejarlo pasar, a fin de poder disfrutar de sus helados en paz. En su recorrido fueron espectadores de movimientos en grupo de pequeños peces ante las amenazas de barracudas y tiburones, vieron como jugaban algunos delfines, encontraron leones marinos realizando un improvisado espectáculo, fueron testigos de cómo una morza se devoraba su comida — cosa que perturbó de alguna forma a Rin—, y hasta llegaron a ver una ballena traída temporalmente de un parque en Norte América.

Terminaron en el mismo sitio donde comenzaron, apoyados de un barandal de cristal, mientras observaban un parque infantil en el piso de abajo, repleto de niños que pedían a gritos fotos con los mamíferos que tenían detrás de ellos. El _tour _que acababan de dar había durado un poco más de media hora, por lo que Len tenía un largo rato de haberse terminado su helado, a diferencia de Rin, que aun batallaba por darle fin a la segunda bola con sabor a fresa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — se ofreció graciosamente Len, sin dejar de ver la expresión de molestia de Rin al ingerir el helado. Ella desvió su mirada.

— ¿Quieres? — le extendió la cucharilla de plástico blanco que utilizaba, con un poco de helado de fresa en la punta. Len agradeció el gesto y lo probó.

— Está rico.— comentó después de saborearlo. Ella secundó su opinión, más añadió que se estaba hartando de comerlo.

Así duraron varios minutos: ella dándole pequeños bocados del granizado, con el fin de terminárselo más rápido. Varias personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban observando, algunas de forma divertida y otras enternecidas, concordando en la misma conclusión: hacían una pareja realmente encantadora.

Rin sintió sobre ellos varias miradas curiosas, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano de que no se percataran de que su acompañante era Len Kagamine. Y es que Len, gracias a los lentes oscuros que cargaba, parecía otra persona. Era algo difícil de explicar, así que mejor dejamos eso para después.

— Aún es temprano... ¿Qué quieres hacer? — habló el chico, saboreando su última cucharada.

— ¿Qué te parece ir a ver una película? — propuso Rin, llenándose ligeramente de helado en su mejilla izquierda. Len se rió y la acarició con su pulgar, limpiando cualquier rastro del granizado, originándole un leve sonrojo a la muchacha.

— Eso suena bien, pero... ¿qué película?— la miró con intriga. Como respuesta obtuvo una expresión dubitativa por parte de la joven.

— Cualquiera estaría bien, ¿no lo crees? — él hizo un gesto afirmativo, recobrando la postura y destinándole una dulce mirada.

— Bien, es hora de irnos.— anunció, ofreciéndole su brazo como todo un caballero. Rin aceptó con gusto la invitación.— ¿Prefieres una película de trama romántico o de terror?

— No sé por qué ninguna de las dos opciones me convence... ¿Por qué no vemos una de comedia?

— Entonces, de comedia será.— concluyó el rubio, iniciando una nueva trayectoria hasta el cinema más cercano.

Rin botó el pequeño envase de plástico en un recipiente de basura y, antes de que se marcharan del acuario, se dirigió al tocador para lavarse las manos. Se arregló un poco el cabello y salió renovada, encontrándose con Len apoyado sobre una columna, observando a través de un techo de cristal el hermoso cielo que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

Caminó hasta él algo titubeante y distraída, recapacitando la forma en la que había aprovechado el día. Le quedaban tan solo unos cuantos metros para llegar a su lado, cuando un grito de advertencia alarmó por completo sus sentidos.

— ¡Cuidado! — percibió una jovial voz infantil cerca de ella. Cuando pudo asimilar la situación, una niña la había empujado levemente, persiguiendo lo que parecía ser un gato.

_¿Un gato en un acuario?_

Rin retrocedió por el empujón, observando como un bulto esponjoso color café trazaba círculos desesperados en medio de una gran cantidad de personas. Los empleados intentaron retenerlo, más el pequeñín maullaba y amenazaba con arañar a cualquiera que se osase a acercarse más de lo debido.

Antes de que alguien hiciera otro movimiento, una melodiosa voz llamó con suavidad al minino y, haciéndose paso entre el pequeño grupo del personal reunido, Len se agachó y extendió una de sus manos hacia el gato. Las denunciantes pupilas del animal se tornaron a unas más calmadas, mientras movía sus orejas de un lado a otro, decidiendo si fiarse del extraño que ahora le ofrecía su ayuda.

Al transcurrir unos segundos, el gato se rindió y corrió a los brazos de Len, quien lo recibió con caricias y pequeños halagos. El tumulto de personas comenzó a disperarse, siendo la única advertencia que Len recibió de uno de los supervisores un _"márchese rápido con el animal o lo echaremos a patadas". _Una de las jóvenes empleadas se percató de la identidad del artista y le pidió discretamente un autógrafo, alegando que lo amaba con toda su alma.

Rin, una vez que la multitud se había esparcido, se aproximó a su cita en compañía de la niña, aparente propietaria del felino. Era una chiquilla de unos 10 años, de cabellos naranjas y mirada celeste, dueña de unas tiernas pecas dispersas por sus mejillas.

— ¡Souta! — reveló el nombre del animal. El bulto color castaño en los brazos de Len se movió, mirando con cierto reproche a la niña.

— ¿Es tuyo?— preguntó Rin, recibiendo una afirmación obvia.— ¿Por qué lo trajiste al acuario? — quiso saber, utilizando un tono dulce mientras acariciaba la cabecita del minino.

— Yo no lo traje, él me siguió.— aseguró la pequeña pelirroja, tomando al pequeño de los brazos de Len.— Pensé que si lo escondía en mi chaqueta no pasaría nada...

— Deberías sacarlo rápido de aquí.— sugirió él, encariñándose cada vez más con Souta.— Un acuario no es lugar para un gato...

— Sí, pero...— la jovencita se quedó examinando a Len, entrecerrando sus ojos, como para ver algo más allá de los lentes opacos del muchacho. Aquello alertó a los dos jóvenes.— ¡Imposible! — lo descubrió.— ¡Eres...!

— ¡Kotone! — le llamó una voz masculina.

Los tres giraron sus cabezas, divisando a otras tres siluetas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Un hombre de cabellos color bronce y mirada cristalina corría adelante, seguido de una niña exactamente igual a Kotone, diferente únicamente en la longitud de su cabello, y, por último, una dama rubia cerraba la fila.

_¡Esa mujer!..._

Era la misma que Rin había visto antes en frente del auditorio. ¡Qué increíble coincidencia!

— ¡Papá! ¡Wakana!— los reconoció una vez que se acercaron a ella. El hombre miró de forma despectiva al gatito, para luego dirigir una mirada desaprobatoria a su hija.

— Kotone, te dije claramente que encerraras a Souta en el baño antes de salir, ¿no lo recuerdas? — se quejó él, reprendiéndola por su desobediencia.— ¡Mira que traer a ese animal a un acuario!

— Pero papá.— protestó la niña idéntica a Kotone, interponiéndose entre su progenitor y su gemela.— Souta apenas tiene 5 meses... ¡No podemos dejarlo solo!

— ¡Shizuka-san, ayúdanos! — suplicó con desespero la primera, rogándole su socorro a la mujer rubia.

— ¿Shizuka? — repitió Len, sintiendo como sus entrañas se oprimían por completo al pronunciar ese nombre. De repente, sintió que sus pulmones se rehusaban a aspirar oxígeno.

La aludida llegó algo cansada al encuentro con las niñas, con su mano sobre su pecho, intentaba calmar su agitada respiración. A pesar de que sus párpados ocultaban sus hermosos orbes, le era fácil percibir la mirada cargada de miedo de las dos pequeñas por encima de éstos.

Sonrió y dejó a la vista sus ojos, congelando con su dulce y maternal mirada al rubio.

_No era verdad... No podía estar pasando._

La vista de Len se nubló._  
><em>

— Yamato, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

_Su voz... ¡Su voz seguía siendo exactamente la misma!_

_Tan tersa y delicada como la recordaba..._

Len, de forma instintiva, retrocedió un par de pasos, totalmente aterrorizado. Rin, percatándose de ello, inclinó con duda su cabeza, sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

_Eran sus mismas facciones..._

_Nada había cambiado._

_No podía ser una coincidencia... ¿Verdad?_

— Pero, Shizuka, ¿me vas a decir que no fue peligroso traerlo? — replicó el hombre, a lo que la mujer posó un dulce beso en su mejilla como única respuesta.

— Querido...— susurró de forma cariñosa, lastimando, sin que ella supiera, de la manera más horrible a Len.— ¿De verdad te parece peligroso un gatito de 5 meses suelto?

_No..._

_Lo veía y no lo creía._

_Se juzgó incapaz de hacerlo..._

_No quería creer lo que pasaba.  
><em>

_— _¡Claro que sí! — repuso de nuevo Yamato, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes.— Si no fuera por ese chico, ¡quién sabe que le hubiese ocurrido a Souta!

_— _¡Papá, Wakana! — se regocijó Kotone, recobrando la memoria de quién era el muchacho rubio que estaba a su lado.— ¡Jamás adivinarán su nombre! — retó, señalando de una manera no tan discreta a Len, aunque él pareció no notar eso.

Algo dentro de Rin le avisó que una tragedia se aproximaba.

_¿Qué será?_

Una mueca de profunda confusión surcó la expresión de Yamato, la de Wakana y la de Shizuka. Kotone se sentía importante al ser la única, de su_ familia_, que conocía el nombre del chico de gafas negras. Con gran satisfacción, aclaró su garganta y pronunció solenmemente:

_— _¡Es Len Kagamine!

Tres simples palabras que desataron la peor de las tormentas.

El gemido de júbilo de Wakana fue lo único que percibió Kotone. Y no solo ella, Rin solo pudo ver la expresión pasmada de Yamato... Y la incrédulidad impregnada en el semblate de Shizuka.

Entonces, sin que ella lo hubiese previsto, Len se sacó los lentes y mostró su vidriosa y dolida mirada.

_¿Por qué?_

Shizuka, al enfocar los ojos azules del muchacho, sintió con claridad como algo moría dentro de ella.

_No podía..._

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿No, _**mamá**_?

_El mundo no podía ser tan cruel e injusto con ella._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>DIOS MÍO, PERDONÉNME, EN SERIO, PERDÓNEME.<em>

_LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, EN SERIO... LES DEBO UNA GRAN DISCULPA..._

_PERO, ANTES DE QUE ME JUZGUEN, DÉJENME EXPLICARLES EL PORQUÉ DE MI RETRASO:_

**_1era razón:_**

_Mi pequeña laptop, cuyo nombre es Kira, sufrió cierto fallo hace dos semanas. Le cayó refresco encima y bueno... podrán imaginarse que lo que pasó después no fue para nada bueno._

_Y, con la temporal muerte de mi laptop — hasta que la lleven a reparar — perdí los capítulos que había escrito, incluyendo éste._

_**2da razón:**_

_Entonces, visto ya que mi laptop no servía, no me la pude llevar cuando me fui de viaje durante estas dos semanas... Y no tuve contacto con internet en todo el tiempo que estuve fuera de mi país._

**_3era razón:_**

_El martes, cuando llegué, intenté escribir de nuevo el capítulo, pero el dinosaurio de mi casa, a quien decidí bautizar como Rex, no cooperó para nada conmigo, yo me molesté y me bloqueé._

_Así fue como hace 3 días aproximadamente, empecé a redactar de nuevo esta parte, pero me puse más detallista... Y terminé escribiendo el capítulo más largo que he redactado en toda mi vida._

_Era demasiado largo, así que tuve que cortarlo — aunque no quisiese — y dejarlo así._

_Intentaré subir la continuación lo más pronto posible y trataré de regresar a mis actualizaciones más seguidas, en serio. Pero por el momento, intentaré persuadir a mi hermano para que me deje usar a Rex un rato más, mientras termino la segunda parte de esta cita._

Ahora sí, cambiando el tema...

_POR DIOS, ¿SABEN EL INFARTO QUE CASI ME CAUSAN CUANDO VI QUE TENÍA 130 REVIEWS? EN SERIO, NO SÉ COMO AGRADECÉRSELOS... ¡SON LAS MEJORES, LO JURO!_

_MI IMPRESIÓN FUE: TENGO A LAS MEJORES LECTORAS DEL UNIVERSOOOO :D :D :D_

_¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!_

_Y LES PIDO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, PORQUE SUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO._

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS._

_ESTOY ABIERTA A CUALQUIER PETICIÓN, CON TAL DE QUE RECOMPENSARLES MI TARDANZA._

_Ok, ahora sin más que decirles, y después de haberles dado señales de que sigo viva, me despido._

_Nos leemos pronto, pronto :3  
><em>

_Con cariño, y enorme gratutid, su servidora..._

**_Jess._**


	15. Viejas Heridas

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV – Viejas Heridas<strong>

**(La Cita, Parte II)**

…

— ¿_Mamá_? — repitieron al mismo tiempo Kotone, Wakana y Rin, convirtiendo sus voces en un horrible y lastimoso eco.

¿Habían escuchado mal? No, no era posible… ¿De verdad Shizuka era la madre de Len? Debía ser verdad, él mismo lo había dicho. Entonces, ¿por qué algo no cuadraba?

Wakana y Kotone se miraron patidifusas. Para ellas era demasiado increíble el pensar que _su madrastra _era la madre de su artista favorito. Esa información tan compleja, desafortunadamente, no encontraba lugar en sus cerebros.

— Len, yo...— Shizuka deseó las fuerzas para decirle algo a su hijo, para enfrentarlo, pero su voz no se oía. Las palabras se habían quedado estancadas en su garganta.

Jamás se imaginó que el reencuentro con Len sería tan doloroso y _amargo._ Era un verdadero castigo sentir la mirada penetrante, demandante y rencorosa que él le destinaba.

Percibió con sencillez cómo su alma se resquebrajaba en pedazos.

Rin, tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedía, solo lograba enredarse más con sus conclusiones. No le era sencillo asimilar que la misma mujer que había visto en la escuela, a la que ella juzgó una dama hermosa, dulce y atenta, resultara ser la madre del rubio.

La misma madre de la que tenía prejuicios totalmente negativos.

La había visto en la fotografía que se hallaba en la mesita de centro en el departamento del rubio, pero no pudo reconocerla a simple vista. Y ahora, que se encontraba de nuevo cara a cara con ella, sabía su identidad.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que dar un giro de tal magnitud?

— Rin, vámonos. — ordenó cortante Len, sobresaltando a la aludida incluida en ese mandato, dando media vuelta camino a la salida.

— Pero, Len...— intentó detenerlo, compadeciéndose de los ojos llorosos que pudo observar en el rostro de su madre. Se sentía impotente al pensar que no podía hacer nada por ella.

— ¡Vámonos!

La expresión imperturbable de Len dejaba todo claro: si ella no quería terminar enfrascada en algo que no le convenía, sería mejor que le hiciese caso. Pero, no podía moverse. ¿Cómo abandonar a esa frágil mujer, que parecía poder romperse en cualquier instante, herida por las duras insinuaciones de su hijo?

Era una situación asfixiante. No habría mejor comparación que explicase de la manera más correcta lo que vivía que decir:_ verdaderamente, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared._

— Rin, vamos...— volvió a decir, ahora de una forma más apacible.

Totalmente alterada y abatida por la perplejidad, trató de dar el primer paso.

— No, por favor...— rogó la dama, reuniendo valor desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su titubeante y delicada voz, que en ese momento pareció un frágil hilo que se rompería en cualquier minuto, logró congelar a los dos rubios.— Len, necesito que me escuches...

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche?— bramó con fuerza, sin poder escapar ya de lo inevitable, y la encaró.— ¿Quieres que oiga lo que te costó abandonarme? ¿Lo mucho que te dolió? ¿Me vas a decir que jamás has dejado de pensar en mí?

La dureza cargada en cada frase era igual a un puñal, que se incrustaba numerosas veces en el pobre corazón de Shizuka. Rin se mantuvo al margen, luchando consigo misma para no dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Era doloroso ver esa escena...

— Len, yo no quería. Yo de verdad...

— ¡Ay, por favor, _Shizuka_! — la llamó con rencor, dejando escapar lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo guardando. — ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí, siendo un niño de 6 años, saber que jamás volvería a ver a su madre? Y que la única respuesta que recibía era que tú ya no me querías... ¿Puedes imaginarte lo horrible que fue?

— Len_, _perdóname, yo...

En ese instante, a pesar de lo mucho que luchase para tranquilizarse, aquel sufrimiento que estuvo escondiendo en lo más profundo de sí, esas memorias hirientes que creyó enterradas en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos, esas _viejas heridas _que ahora acababan de ser abiertas, lo estaban destruyendo poco a poco y lo obligaban a estar, incoscientemente, a la defensiva, espetando cosas de la manera más dolorosa posible.

— No quiero oír excusas...— prosiguió él con el diálogo. Su tono se volvía cada vez más calmado a raíz de su debate interno. Exhaló ruidosamente, armándose de valentía, y lo soltó:— Solo quiero que me digas por qué.

— Len...

— Solo dímelo. — suplicó. — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su madre apartó la mirada, bajándola atropelladamente hacia suelo, mientras los espectadores aguardaban mudos a que contestara. Rin se estremeció al ver en la mirada de Shizuka sus intesiones de no responderle a Len. Tras una pausa larga, ella habló:

— No puedo. — negó, deseando que su hijo pudiese comprenderla. — Simplemente, no puedo decírtelo.

Él apretó sus puños, conteniendo la rabia que luchaba fervientemente por salir. Debía controlarse, no era para nada sensato comenzar a despotricar contra su propia madre.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió la pregunta, ahora centrándose en otra cosa. — ¿Fue, quizá... por mi culpa? — consultó lo que más temía y le atormentaba.

— ¡No! — aclaró velozmente Shizuka, odiándose por haber hecho que Len se sintiera responsable de su partida. — No, Len... Tú eras lo único que me hacía feliz en ese entonces...

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Yamato, quien bajó cohibido su mirada, siendo descubierto únicamente por la joven rubia. Pero no quiso decir nada, no por ahora.

— Si era lo único que te hacía feliz...— dijo con ironía marcada.— ¿No merezco saber cuál fue el motivo de que me dejaras? — poco a poco, el enojo se fugó, hasta llegar a lo irremediable: una explosión de emociones.

Sin poder contenerse más, Len la miró directamente a los ojos, alzando más de lo debido su voz, vociferando:

— ¡¿Cuál fue la razón de te deshicieras de mí?

Rin se percató de que su grito atrajo el interés de varios transeúntes que circulaban a una distancia cercana a ellos, incitándolos a clavar sus ojos en la aparente discusión. Regresó su mirada a Len, dispuesta a pedirle que se calmara, cuando el sonido de un golpe la alarmó.

El rubio cayó estrepitosamente a su lado, acariciando su mandíbula con una mueca de apreciable dolor. Ella se agachó, estando a su altura, examinó la piel rojiza de su quijada. Volvió su mirada hacia la interlocutora de Len, encontrándose con Yamato enfrete de ella, con su puño cerrado en alto, ante la expresión horrorizada de la mujer y sus hijas.

— Len, ¿estás bien? — preguntó ella, rozando suavamente con sus dedos la zona herida del rostro del chico, donde hace poco se le fue propinado un fuerte puñetazo.

Él se irguió con enojo emergiendo de cada uno de sus poros. Plantó su mirada sobre Yamato, esperando una explicación.

— Me interesa un pepino quien eres, pero te lo advierto, no voy a permitirque le hables así a mi _esposa.— _amenazó, desatando lo que podría ser el fin de su relación con Shizuka.

Sin decir nada más a su madre, y aguantándose las ganas de insultar a ese animal, se giró y empezó una travesía hacia la salida, sintiendo la angustiada mirada de Rin en su espalda. Por si no era obvio, su cita había terminado, o eso creyó él.

Cuando ya no pudieron divisar la silueta de Len, que se fue perdiendo entre las personas, Shizuka soltó un leve chillido, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, lamentándose como sucedieron las cosas. Rin la observó sintiendo cierta culpa por no haber intervenido.

— ¡No debiste pegarle! — le recriminó a Yamato, quien miraba con tristeza como sus hijas intentaban consolar a su destrozada Shizuka.— Debiste dejar que se descargara...

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio? — interrogó atónito.— ¿Es que no viste como se puso?— repuso él, cruzando sus brazos, en forma de disgusto. — No podía dejar que te hiriera más...

— ¡Tú no conoces a Len! — siguió rebatiendo ella, limpiando las últimas gotas que caían de sus ojos.— Él solo necesita tiempo... Además, no es su culpa...

— Shizuka, estás ciega.— respondió con recelo el hombre.— ¿Crees que ese chico malcriado e insensible estaba dispuesto a escucharte? Yo pienso que una persona tan cerrrada y llena de rencor como él no...

Una bofetada cayó el próximo comentario de Yamato.

— ¿Qué sabe usted de Len? — le desafió Rin, perdiendo por completo la cordura al escuchar al individuo hablar sobre el susodicho. Shizuka parpadeó sorprendida, al igual que las dos pequeñas pelirrojas.— Jamás en su vida lo había conocido ni ha tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con él y, a estas alturas, él aún sigue un desconocido para usted, así que le agradecería que no lo juzgara, no sin pruebas ni hechos. — se volvió hacia la madre del rubio, dejando boquiabierto a Yamato.

Una expresión de ternura y compresión recorrió la mirada de Rin, quien posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, sonriéndole amablemente. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por ayudar a Shizuka y a Len a reconciliarse. Ella, que sabía lo que es perder a una mamá, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sentada y ver como Len arruinaba la gran, y tal vez única, oportunidad que le presentaba la vida para arreglar las cosas con su madre.

— No se preocupe, yo hablaré con él.— le reconfortó. Shizuka agradeció el gesto, abrazando repentinamente a la rubia. Una sensación de calidez y amor se propagó por el cuerpo de Rin.

Como si los recuerdos hubiesen estado dormidos en su mente, sintió aflorar las memorias en que su madre, cuando ella era tan solo una chiquilla, la acurrucaba en sus brazos y la estrechaba contra sí. Era el mismo sentimiento que le transmitía Shizuka en ese momento.

_Qué nostálgico..._

— Eres una gran chica...— aseguró acariciando sus mechones dorados. Rin se avergonzó y musitó un ligero _"gracias"_.— Hubiera sido fantástico conocerte en otro tipo de circunstancia...— ella soltó una pequeña risilla, asintiendo. — Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Rin Kasane.— se presentó. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, una amplia sonrisa en la que Rin pudo percibir esperanza. Le agradaba saber que, por lo menos, había conseguido animarla.

— Bueno, Rin, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

— Lo que quiera.

.

.

Len, tras salir de los edificios del acuario, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sin rumbo alguno, dejándose guiar por la sensación de querer alejarse, alejarse y olvidar. Se detuvo una vez que sintió que sus piernas se doblegaban por el dolor, indicándole que ya no podían más, aunque él parecía no poder percibir el sufrimiento que su cuerpo vivía ante tal carrera. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada; el aire pasaba con dificultad hasta sus pulmones, causándole un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Un terrible dolor se apoderó de su cabeza, tal vez como consecuencia de las ganas de llorar que tenía. Percatándose por fin del riesgo en el que se ponía al tomar las cosas a tan a la ligera, decidió descansar un poco. Descansar para poder despejar su mente.

Tomó asiento en un banco en una plaza desconocida para él. Bueno, quizá la conocía, más en ese instante no estaba de ánimos como para ubicar el sitio donde se hallaba. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, mientras clavaba sus ojos cristalinos en el oscuro cielo.

¿En qué instante habían aparecido esas grandes nubes negras en él?

En un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos, cerró sus párpados y aspiró todo el oxígeno que se le permitía, rogando que el dolor proveniente de su corazón desapareciera. Quería liberar su amargura através del llanto , pero se prohibió derrarmar una lágrima más por ella, por su madre. Además, llorar no es cosa de hombres... Eso fue lo que por tanto tiempo su padre se esmeró en inculcarle. Por más que quisiera dejar a un lado sus principios y desahogarse en sollozos, como muchas veces lo hizo de pequeño, nada obtendría de ello. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que llorar jamás resolvía nada. Él había llorado por horas — y en ciertas ocaciones en silencio—, las noches subsecuentes a la ida de su madre y eso obviamente no la trajo de vuelta. ¿Qué ganó con todo su llanto? Nada, absolutamente nada. Solo gritos histéricos y comentarios cínicos de su padre. En el fondo, agradecía que su progenitor le enseñara ese ideal, machista ante el juicio de muchos, pero que para él no era nada más que un buen consejo.

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una gota que cayó sobre la mejilla de Len, sacándolo repentinamente de su aislamiento. Sus ojos enfocaron los espesos nubarrones encima de él, de quienes observó caer, de forma lenta, una gran cantidad de gotitas. Había empezado una llovizna, que prometía convertirse pronto en una tormenta.

— Vaya...— suspiró, enredando sus dedos en su flequillo.— ¿Debería regresar a casa?

Apreció el choque de más y más gotas contra su rostro, amenazándolo con empaparlo en cuestión de minutos, pero ya no le importaba. Su salud había quedado en segundo plano. Ahora su principal prioridad era serenar su mente, elimando cualquier reflexión que lo conllevara a pensar en su madre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, así como la tempestad que se desataba era pasajera, igual lo fuera la tormenta que Shizuka había traído consigo a su vida. Rogaba que con cada molécula de agua que caía y se perdía en un lugar incierto en la ciudad, así sus recuerdos se esparcieran y no lo molestaran más. Quería despertar de la pesadilla en la que estaba.

— ¿Es qué ya no hay esperanza? — preguntó en voz alta, alejando las gafas de sol de sus ojos, pasando su brazo sobre su cara, cubriendo sus azules orbes. — ¿No hay nada que evite que estas heridas duelan más?

Repentinamente, no percibió la caída de más lágrimas del firmamento sobre sí, por lo que apartó sin prisa su brazo y, por inercia, intentó buscar la causa de que ese fenómeno tuviese lugar. Sus ojos observaron un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué...?

Siguió el brazo que mantenía inclinado el paraguas para que lo cubriese y se topó con una figura femenina. Y ahí estaba ella, la chica que últimamente lo hacía sentirse confundido, debajo de la lluvia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que se estaba empapando, estaba ahí, aguardando a que el rubio reaccionara. Los ojos de la dama se limitaban a mirarlo con tristeza y pena al encontrarlo en tan deplorable situación.

— Rin.— se irguió finalmente, incrédulo al verla ahí parada.— ¿Cómo es que tú...?

— ¿Cómo te encontré? Ni yo misma lo sé...— admitió, tomando asiento a un lado del rubio en la banca. Len le arrebató con delicadeza el paraguas, alegando que era su turno de sostenerlo.— Yo solo corrí en una misma dirección... Y terminé aquí.

Él arqueó sus cejas.

— ¿Eso es posible?— ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró con melancolía.

— Len, quiero hablar contigo...— empezó. De reojo pudo ver como el joven bajaba su mirada, resignándose.

— ¿Es sobre lo que me imagino?— consultó con suavidad. Rin atinó a afirmar, a la vez en que él relajaba su tórax, dejando escapar cierta cantidad de aire acumulada. — Bien, ¿te parece si nos refugiamos antes de continuar con esta plática?

Rin repitió un gesto afirmativo, levantándose al mismo tiempo que Len de la banca. Él la protegió como pudo con el paraguas, de manera que ninguno de los dos siguiera mojándose con el diluvio que caía. Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por pescar un resfriado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una cafetería cercana. Al entrar, el rubio sacudió ligeramente el paraguas y lo cerró, dándose la vuelta para observar a su compañera. Pudo ver como el café moderno en el que habían entrado se encontraba literalmente vacío. La barra de madera, localizada en el fondo del local, albergaba únicamente a un empleado, un muchacho castaño, quien aún no se percataba de la llegada de los dos jóvenes, puesto que un libro de acertijos mantenía ocupada su concentración. Una mesera pelinegra y de ojos escarlatas, que tomaba su descanso en una de las tantas mesas circulares, fue la única que se percató de la entrada de los dos clientes.

Con una amable sonrisa esperó a que ellos escogieran la mesa en la que querían estar — ya que había mucha variedad para decidir— y los siguió cuando por fin eligieron una. Rin optó por una mesa algo escondida, detrás de un mueble con plantas, con el fin de que tuvieran más privacidad al conversar. Para la mesera fue bastante normal el hecho de verlos así de mojados, después de todo, no era de sorprenderse tras admirar la tormenta que se había desatado.

Rin se despojó de su bolero blanco, tiritando del frío al instante, a lo que Len le tendió su chaqueta, quedándose únicamente con su suéter de rayas.

Pidieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente y aguardaron, envueltos en un mutismo detestable, hasta recibir su pedido. Ya con su bebida en mano, Rin suspiró.

— Tu mamá es una persona muy dulce.— comentó, soplando con sutileza el humo proveniente de su taza. Len apretó de forma imperceptible el mango de la suya.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo con un tono distraído. En ningún momento deseó encontrarse con la mirada de Rin.

— Sí...— respondió con un deje de incomodidad en su voz. Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó.— Len, ¿sabes qué pienso de todo lo que pasó? — él volteó a verla, con cierto interés por su pregunta. — Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

El rubio se quedó observándola fijamente, en busca de alguna señal de duda, más no encontró nada. De hecho, sintió un ligero estremecimiento al notar la determinación en los ojos de su cita. Derrotado, alejó su mirada.

— Ni de broma.— sentenció firme, colocando su taza en la mesa. Sus ojos detallaban la fuerza con la que las gotitas de agua impactaban el cristal del café. Rin colocó una expresión de súplica.

— Len...

— No trates de convencerme, Rin.— pidió él, observando con simpleza el contenido de su envase. Respiró de forma ruidosa, mientras sentía que su ceño se fruncía.

— Pero, Len... Ella de verdad desea que se reconcilien.— intentó persuadirlo, más Len no tenía intensiones de ceder ante su propuesta. El resentimiento aun estaba presente en él.

— Ya te dije que no.— volvió a repetir, ahora más indiscutible que antes. Ella arrugó su frente, cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo con molestia.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó.— ¡Te digo que Shizuka-san desea recuperar el tiempo que perdió contigo!

— Pues no le quedará de otra que seguir deseándolo.— acotó con obstinación, sin analizar si quiera un segundo la opción que Rin le planteaba.— Lo dije antes, Rin... De verdad, no quiero saber nada de ella.

— ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? — insistió la rubia.— Dame un argumento razonable que me desmuestre que no deban hacer las paces.

Len se quedó mudo, pensando en qué decirle, más nada sustentable cruzó su mente. Ella volvió a suspirar, ahora esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Lo ves? — preguntó con dulzura, mientras observaba la mirada dolida del joven.— No hay ninguna razón que les impida...

— ¡Basta! — le interrumpió, con sus ojos volviéndose cristalinos.— Te lo digo en serio, Rin. No quiero saber nada más sobre esa mujer.

— ¿Cómo puedes llamarla así? — se quejó ella, retándolo con la mirada.— ¡Es tu madre, Len! ¡No merece que la trates así!

— ¿Mi madre? ¡Ja! — su tono sarcástico destruyó la barrera que él mismo había creado. Pronto olvidaría todo lo que aprendió de su padre.— ¿Qué clase de madre abandona a su hijo de 6 años, a merced de un estricto y descorazonado hombre? Que no hizo más que...

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras respiraba con pesadez. Se estaba desesperando, y eso no era para nada bueno. Rin sintió cierta compasión al notarlo en ese estado, ¿éso es lo que pensaba Len de su padre?

Con sutileza, arrastró su silla hasta quedar a su lado. Él percibió las acciones de la rubia, más no quiso propinar algún comentario sobre ello. Rin, enterneciéndose al ver cómo él escondía su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, sonrió y lo abrazó.

— _Len, tú no tienes la culpa de nada._— las palabras que más anhelaba escuchar llegaron de una boca inesperada.— ¿Tu padre te culpó por lo que pasó? — él asintió, reviviendo esas memorias que tenía de pequeño.

Rin rió quedadamente, mientras acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes, no? — bromeó, sin dejar la suavidad en sus palabras. Percibió como Len contraía sus hombros y reía por lo bajo.

— Vaya forma que tienes de animar a las personas... — él alzó su cabeza, despeinando por la desesperación su cabellera. Se sentía como un niño al estar con ella.— En serio, no sé qué hacer...

— Como amiga, te aconsejo que hables con tu madre.— sugirió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Quiso reprochar, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.— En serio, Len, escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes, Rin? — quiso saber él, sorbiendo un poco de su chocolate.

La respuesta de su acompañante tardó en llegar.

— Tienes mucha suerte, Len...— opinó repentinamente, a lo que él alzó una de sus cejas, pensando todo lo contrario a su comentario.

— ¿Suerte? — repitió incrédulo.— Mis problemas familiares opacan toda la alegría que trae llegar a tener éxito... — murmuró sorpresivamente, como meditando consigo mismo. Ella se irguió.

— Aunque tú no lo veas, tienes mucha suerte.— volvió a afirmar, mirando el paisaje que se extendía afuera del local. La lluvia se estaba deteniendo.— Me preguntaste por qué defiendo a tu madre, ¿no?

— Así es.

— La respuesta es muy fácil: — sonrió con cierta tristeza.— Es porque no sabes cuando podrás perderla, Len.

Él entreabrió su boca, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Sabes? Al principio estuve de tu lado... Pensaba que Shizuka-san era una mala persona solo por abandonar a su hijo... Pero hoy, cuando por fin la conocí en el acuario, cambié mi forma de pensar sobre ella...— le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, mientras jugaba con su dedo índice en la orilla de la taza.— No pude evitar ver la realidad: tu madre es una grandiosa mujer. Es sincera, es dulce, es amorosa... Y comete errores, como cualquier humano.

La voz de Rin sonaba cada vez más apagada.

— No pierdas la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo a tu lado, Len... — lo observó a los ojos, dejando la taza sobre la superficie de la mesa.— Porque no sabes cuando se irá. Imagínate, ni Dios lo quiera, si le llegase a pasar algo, te arrepentirías muchísimo. Te arrepentirías por no haberla escuchado...

Len intentó agregar algo, más fue callado por la mirada celeste de Rin. Esa mirada recargada de nostalgia.

— Créeme, Len.— suspiró.— Te lo digo por experiencia: tener el amor y apoyo de una madre es una cosa inigualable. — él descendió su mirada hasta toparse con las manos temblorosas de la chica.— Hoy, cuando hablé con Shizuka-san, recordé a mi mamá...

El tono de Rin amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier instante, mientras ella continuaba jugando con su taza.

— ... Recordé los cálidos que eran sus abrazos y cariños...

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, nublándose por completo del llanto que quería salir. Len se preocupó al verla así.

— ... Y me di cuenta de la falta que me hace.— soltó por fin. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello.

Rin escondió su rostro entre sus palmas y, en un hipido, estalló en un mar de lamentos. Negaba con su cabeza cada vez que podía, musitando cosas inentendibles para Len. Su tono extremadamente triste fue el responsable de liquidar sus defensas, obligándolo a ceder ante la petición de la chica.

Sin hacerse esperar, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rin, mientras la acercaba a él. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos llorosos, y entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Sin vacilar, atrapó el cuello del muchacho y se desahogó, dejando fluir sus emociones. Len podía sentir como la tela de su camisa se humedecía en uno de los hombros, debido a las constantes e imparables lágrimas de la chica.

Él, poniendo todo su empeño para calmarla, atrapó su cintura con su brazo, ahora libre, y acarició con una de sus manos la espalda de Rin. Susurraba momentáneamente palabras dulces para consolarla. Los dos trabajadores de la localidad miraron expectantes la escena, entristeciéndose por el doloroso llanto que soltaba Rin.

Después de largos minutos, ella consiguió tranquilizarce, o por lo menos normalizar su respiración y detener ligeramente el flujo de sus lágrimas. Aún estaba un tanto consternada.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — preguntó Len al sentir su respirar volverse más pacífico. Ella asintió.— Qué bueno...— la apartó un poco de él, mirándola con dulzura a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y plantó un confortador beso sobre su frente, para luego esparcir pequeños besos en ambas mejillas y sobre sus ojos. Ella soltó varias risitas, originadas por el contacto de los labios de Len con su piel.

— Gracias.— sonrió ella.— Pero, es un poco ilógico, ¿no? Se supone que deberías ser tú el que esté triste... No al revés.

— ¡Bah! Eso no es importante ahora.— acotó Len, sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo. Rin se alegró al verlo así.— Rin... Yo, lo pensaré.— ella lo observó confundida. — Pensaré lo que dijiste de mi madre.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rin, quien no dudó ni un segundo en abrazar de nuevo a Len, emocionada por la noticia. Sí, tal vez aún no accedía, pero que dijera que lo iba a pensar ya era algo. Él acababa de dar el primer paso.

— ¡Verás que valdrá la pena! — quedaron a centímetros de distancia cuando ella se separó, mirándose fijamente. Rin sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Para que retrasar lo inevitable?

Poco a poco se fueron aproximando, deseando que no los interrumpiecen ahora. Sus frentes llegaron a tocarse, mientras ellos se acostumbraban a la cercanía del otro. Sus labios empezaban a rozarse, pero, desgraciadamente, aún no era el momento.

— ¿Desean ordenar algo más? — de la forma más inoportuna, la voz de la mesera los sacó de su embrujo, obligándolos a separarse. Len suspiró exasperado, mientras Rin negaba como contestación.

La rubia dirigió sus ojos hacia otro lado, incómoda por lo sucedido, percatándose así de un detalle: el cielo estaba claro de nuevo.

— ¡Len, la lluvia ya se detuvo! — anunció feliz, incitándolo a mirar por el cristal.— Ven, paguemos rápido, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Él enarcó una de sus cejas, más obedeció el mandato de la chica sin rechistar. Pagaron lo que consumieron y salieron, teóricamente, volando del lugar. Rin estaba muy entusiasmada, por lo que iba prácticamente corriendo, arrastrando a cuestas a Len. Decidieron alentar un poco su caminata, advirtiendo que si seguían con el ritmo en que iban, terminarían exhaustos en menos de media hora.

Estuvieron andando por un largo rato, que transcurrió con más rapidez al entablar una animada conversación. Llegaron a una estación subterránea y compraron sus respectivos boletos, siguiendo las indicaciones de la sonriente Rin. Parecía que su sonrisa se había vuelto más deslumbrante, o eso llegó a pensar Len.

Aguardaron unos minutos la llegada del transporte, viendo cada anuncio en la estación. Pronto se escuchó la advertencia de la próxima llegada del metro, todos retrocedieron ligeramente y el subterráneo hizo su aparición. Ambos subieron en silencio en conjunto con las demás personas y consiguieron dos lugares libres. Ella le recordó a Len que tenían que bajarse en siete estaciones más.

El metro avanzó con sus típicas turbulencias, más sin ninguna falla. La rubia iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuestionándose qué estarían haciendo sus hermanastras en ese instante. Sonrió. No se quería ni imaginar lo que le haría Teto si se enterara de que ella estaba teniendo una cita con Len. Pensó en Kyoko y volvió a recordar a su madre. Sería mejor que dejara de pensar en esas cosas si no quería preocupar de nuevo a Len.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, salieron de la estación y Rin apresuró a Len, indicándole que quería llegar para ver el atardecer. Él no comprendió a qué se refería, pero prefirió abstenerse de hacer cualquier pregunta, suponiendo que pronto obtendría una respuesta. Ella lo tomó en algún momento de la mano, argumentando que la guía no era nadie más que su persona, por ello, lo que sucedió después de eso se volvió confuso para él.

No reaccionó hasta sentir que ella deshacía el agarre, corriendo hasta lo que parecía ser una baranda metálica. Examinó desorientado su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraban en un mirador, muy cercano a un faro. Una risilla se escapó de sus labios.

**— **¡Len, mira, mira! — le llamó ella, señalando la hermosa vista que tenían. El cielo naranja empezaba a teñirse de betas violetas y púrpuras, mientras que el sol regalaba los últimos rayos de luz a la tierra japonesa.

— Wow, que maravillosa vista.— confesó al ver el oceáno extenderse delante de sus ojos y divisar un poco más allá la bahía con el muelle y, aún más lejos, la ciudad; sumándole el cielo rojizo y el faro. Era increíble.

— ¿Verdad que sí?— confirmó.— Meiko solía traerme cuando mi padre tenía sus citas con Kyoko.— sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo ella descubrió este lugar? — preguntó, percatándose de que eran los únicos presentes. Rin contrajo sus hombros, apoyando sus codos sobre la baranda.

— Me dijo que uno de sus tantos novios la guió hasta acá.— explicó.— Además, me comentó que como es un lugar un poco alejado de la civilización no es muy frecuentado, pero vale la pena venir, ¿cierto?

— Sí, definitivamente.— respondió, abrazando por detrás a Rin, como lo había hecho antes en el acuario. Aspiró el dulce aroma de la joven y luego suspiró.— Hoy ha sido un día bastante ajetreado, ¿no lo crees?

Ella asintió, sin añadirle nada más a la conversación. Su interlocutor comprendió, enfocándose también en apreciar el espectáculo natural que ocurría enfrente de ellos.

Se quedaron un poco más de lo debido, observando por largos minutos el firmamento adornado por esos hermosos luceros llamados estrellas. Len, aun arriba en el mirador, le propuso que fueran a un último lugar ese día: a la famosa Noria de Tokio. Rin aceptó gustosa, comentando que ella siempre había querido apreciar la ciudad de noche desde lo más alto de la atracción.

Se dirigieron calmados al parque, como si contasen con todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras charlaban sobre lo agitado que estuvo su día y lo peculiar que había sido su cita. Rin lo pensó por unos minutos, aclarando que no había terminado tan mal como ella se lo esperaba. Len se limitó a sonreír, revelándole que su compañía le era agradable.

Una vez en la rueda de la fortuna, el ambiente entre ellos ya no conocía el significado de _tenso, _pues aunque estuviesen en silencio, era un silencio bastante cómodo. Su cabina se elevaba con lentitud, mientras ambos examinaban embelesados la hermosa vista que tenían desde esa perspectiva de la capital. Len apartó su mirada del paisaje por unos minutos, prestándole atención a su acompañante. Rin, notando la forma en que era observada, se giró a verlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — cuestionó.

Él sonrió más.

— Gracias por el maravilloso día.— ella intentó decir algo, más fue callada por los suaves labios del rubio.

Su cerebro no logró procesar lo que sucedió, por lo que su corazón se encargó del resto. Ni lenta ni perezosa correspondió a Len, cerrando con broche de oro su magnífica y próspera salida.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ¡me tendrán que disculpar por errores ortográficos o alguna que otra incoherencia que haya escrito!<em>

_Es la 1:28 am y me desvelé escribiendo este capítulo._

_Se supone que tenía que estar dormida desde hace mmm unas 3 horas, así que..._

_¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me alegra tanto que vayamos por el 150 :')_

_¡En serio! Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo :D_

_Ahora, con respecto al capítulo:_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Ojalá que sí!_

_Ya saben que si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, o algo así, no duden en hacérmelo saber..._

_¿Ok? Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy._

_¡Ah sí! Ya tengo el segundo cap. de mi otro fic, Protect Me, así que lo subiré muy pronto :D_

_Bueno, ahora si me voy, el sueño me está matando y tengo un terrible dolor en la muñeca derecha._

_¡Nos vemos pronto, queridas lectoras!_

_Con amor, y mucho sueño, **Jess.**_


	16. Fin de Semana en la Playa, Parte I

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI – Fin de Semana en la Playa<strong>

**Parte I**

"_Pasajeros del vuelo Tokio-Okinawa, el capitán se encuentra satisfecho de anunciarles que en los próximos diez minutos iniciaremos el aterrizaje. Nuevamente, la tripulación les agradece haber escogido nuestra aerolínea y esperamos ser de su preferencia para sus próximos vuelos."_

Rin suspiró por enésima vez en el viaje, apoyando cansinamente su cabeza a un costado de la ventanilla cercana a ella, sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por una de las aeromozas. Observó con sus profundos ojos azules el paisaje que se extendía debajo y volvió la mirada al corredor del avión, algo indignada por estar en esa _terrible _situación.

Y ustedes se preguntarán… ¿Cómo había terminado ahí, sentada en la clase turista de un vuelo con destino a Okinawa?

Todo comenzó esa mañana, tranquila y perfecta para todo residente de la nación japonesa, menos para ella. Sus hermanastras ultrajaron su privacidad e irrumpieron en su habitación a eso de los 5 am mientras dormía, despertándola de su merecido descanso, anunciándole que irían a la playa ese fin de semana aprovechando el viernes festivo, indicándole, además, que ella también formaba parte de ese "viaje familiar". Para resumir la disputa que se armó, Rin en un principio se negó rotundamente a ir por cuestiones laborales, ellas intentaron persuadirla con absurdos argumentos, recurrieron a las amenazas al ver que no cedía y lo próximo que sucedió era que ella se hallaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, en la zona de aparcamiento de taxis, luchando por cargar cuatro maletas: tres exóticas y monumentales valijas pertenecientes a las Akita, y su pequeña maleta negra de ruedas.

No entendía el interés de Kyoko en llevarla a Okinawa, puesto que jamás se había tomando la molestia de incluirla en alguna de sus travesías por el mundo, y no es como si le importase mucho comprenderlo ahora. Lo único que tenía claro es que ellas tratarían de sacar provecho de todo eso; algo bueno para ellas, totalmente malo para Rin. Supuso que pronto averiguaría el motivo de su repentina actitud cordial, aunque sabía de antemano que acabaría mal parada en esas cortas vacaciones en Okinawa.

Tratándose ya de un hábito, volvió a expulsar una gran cantidad de aire contenida en sus pulmones, de forma un tanto ruidosa, atrayendo la atención de los dos pasajeros que yacían a su lado derecho. Uno de los hombres la miró desaprobatoriamente, seguramente harto ya de los repetitivos suspiros que soltaba. Ella se limitó a sonreír en señal de disculpa.

— Señorita, ¿usted es Rin Kasane? — cuestionó en un tono cohibido uno de los tripulantes del avión, inclinándose sobre los dos individuos compañeros de hilera de Rin, provocándoles cierto enojo.

— Sí, ¿por qué?— consultó de vuelta, temiendo haberse podido meter en algún problema por su equipaje o su pasaje pagado. El aeromozo sonrió aliviado.

— Una señora pelirroja de la primera clase me pidió cortésmente…— Rin percibió cierta ironía en sus palabras al pronunciar el "cortésmente".— que le entregara esta nota.

El hombre le tendió un retazo de papel blanco doblado, invitándola a tomarlo para poder retirarse y culminar con su encargo. Rin fijó su mirada en el recado, para luego observar la mirada insistente del muchacho, desesperado por deshacerse del mensaje. Resignada, le arrebató la nota y la desdobló, dispuesta a leerla.

"_Al aterrizar, recoge nuestro equipaje y alcánzanos en la salida del aeropuerto. Tomaremos un taxi rumbo al hotel. Kyoko."_

Rin arrugó el papelillo y lo escondió en el bolsillo del asiento ubicado enfrente de ella, quejándose de la viveza e injusticia que envolvía ese dictamino por parte de la pelirroja. Enojada consigo misma por no poder protestarle a su madrastra, estrelló sus manos contra sus rodillas, arrugando su entrecejo mientras miraba por la ventana.

_Qué pesado prometía ser ese fin de semana…_

.

.

El taxi se detuvo en frente de un descomunal y grandioso hotel de 5 estrellas, de enormes muros rugosos en tonalidades perlas y numerosas ventanas de vidrios luminosos. En la entrada, ubicada en una pequeña redoma, una ingente fuente les daba la bienvenida a los huéspedes y, más atrás de ella, se veía con claridad la puerta principal del hotel hecha de cristal, circunvalada de variadas plantas tropicales y adornos lujosos, que contrastaban a la perfección con el paisaje veraniego que los rodeaba. El nombre de la cadena hotelera resplandecía en lo alto del umbral, sobre una saliente sostenida en dos grandes columnas, escrito en letras cursivas doradas. Había palmas a lo largo de toda la calle y el suelo de la carretera era más rasposo de lo normal. Los habitantes iban y venían con atuendos coloridos y holgados, dándole un toque de mayor frescura a la zona.

Rin sonrió maravillada, detallando cada característica del panorama que se extendía a su alrededor. Al sentir el vehículo detenerse, salió animada de éste y sintió el choque de la brisa salada contra su rostro. Sus cabellos se revolvieron con ligereza, mientras ella sonreía emocionada. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin ir a la playa, quizá más de dos años, si no se equivocaba.

Pensó en mil formas de divertirse estando en aquel lugar, más cierta voz la sacó de su fantasía, exigiéndole que volviera a la realidad, _la triste realidad_.

— Rin, ve a registrarnos.— ordenó Kyoko al bajarse del automóvil, mientras le pagaba al taxista por su trabajo. El hombre se dispuso a bajar el equipaje de la cajuela.— La reservación está a mi nombre.

La joven rubia asintió, tomando su maleta ya sacada e iniciando una nueva travesía hacia el lobby del hotel. Subió los escalones de mármol rojo alicante que daban a la entrada y caminó a través de una alfombra de color carmesí, examinando las hermosas y elegantes curvaturas de los candelabros del vestíbulo, cuya luz destellaba más al reflejarse en el piso crema de marfil, hecho del mismo material que las escaleras anteriores, creando una estancia completamente iluminada. Ubicó varios conjuntos de sillones distribuidos a lo largo de toda la recepción, que iban desde colores tierra, a marrones oscuros y rojos escarlata. Muchos de los sofás se encontraban ocupados por personas de traje y apariencia frívola, que rellanaban alguna solicitud para hospedarse debidamente en el hotel. El resto era abarcado por turistas con playeras de estampados alegóricos al clima tropical. Visualizó a varias familias, observó a niños correr por el lugar y a uno que otro anciano quejándose del calor externo. El aire acondicionado mantenía estable la temperatura del lobby.

Rin se acercó a una barra de madera oscura, de superficie lisa por su cubierta de barniz, y esperó a ser atendida por uno de los empleados. De reojo, divisó a un hombre robusto, de facciones firmes y amigables, ojos color rubí y cabello azabache, entablando una simpática conversación con uno de los recepcionistas. Su tono de voz era jovial y profundo, dándole cierto encanto al hablar. Relucía un costoso traje negro y su camisa color crema quedaba perfectamente a la vista al estar su chaqueta desabotonada. Ella calculó que no pasaría de los 30 años.

— Señorita, ¿en qué puedo servirle?— citó su atención un joven castaño, empleado de la recepción, de unos 20 años. Ella enfocó sus ojos sobre él.

— Tengo una reservación a nombre de Kyoko Akita.— indicó Rin con suavidad, olvidándose ya del individuo a su lado.

— Kyoko Akita…— él buscó el nombre en una lista virtual, mientras Rin esperaba pacientemente a que ubicara la reservación.

Repentinamente, el tipo fornido se giró a verla con cierto interés presente en su mirada, desechando su antigua plática con el trabajador del hotel. La ojiceleste notó la forma en que había atraído su atención, intimidándose un poco al sentir esos ojos borgoña sobre ella.

— Disculpa, ¿vienes con Kyoko Akita?— repitió, cerciorándose haber escuchado bien las palabras de la chica. La rubia asombrada entreabrió sus labios.

— Sí, eso dije…— acertó a decir, un tanto confusa por la pregunta de aquel hombre.— ¿De dónde usted conoce a…?

— ¡Richard!— la potente voz de su madrastra originó un estremecimiento que cada molécula de su cuerpo. Ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia la dirección proveniente del grito, observando como la pelirroja corría al encuentro del hombre.

Rin se sintió fuera de lugar al ver como _su madrastra _ abrazaba _**efusivamente**_ a aquel desconocido para ella. Las figuras de Neru y Teto se instalaron detrás de su madre, esperando a que acabase la muestra de afecto entre los dos adultos. Finalmente, Kyoko se apartó un poco de él y sonrió.

— Kyoko está sonriendo…— murmuró estupefacta Rin, parpadeando incontables veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.— _¡Está sonriendo!_

—Querido Richard, ellas son mis hijas, Neru y Teto.— sus hermanastras esbozaron unas amigables y obviamente fingidas sonrisas, inclinándose levemente ante la presentación. Al parecer, ellas si estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía.

— Vaya que son bonitas.— comentó el hombre pelinegro, acariciando cariñosamente las cabelleras de ambas.— Es un placer muchachas, mi nombre es Richard Stuart.

_— Le parecen bonitas porque no las conoce realmente._— Rin entrelazó sus brazos, mirando con desaprobación la escena. Un suspiro desapercibido se le escapó.— _Y para variar, yo ni enterada de lo que pasa con estas mujeres…_

— ¡Ah, sí!— Kyoko inspeccionó a Rin y sonrió.— Esta chica de acá es Rin, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

La mujer se aproximó sutilmente a ella, posando sus brazos sobre sus hombros en señal de afecto. Rin ni se inmutó. Su vista recorrió por inercia la cara majestuosamente alegre de su madrastra, mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en las palabras recientemente dichas por Kyoko. Era más que imposible que su madrastra hablara sobre ella a los demás, a menos que…

— Sí, lo recuerdo bien. _La huérfana que recogiste de las calles de Tokio hace 6 años atrás._

… A menos de que quisiera algo.

Y, como era de esperarse, sus suposiciones no eran erróneas. Rin conocía demasiado bien a la madre de Neru y Teto como para no ver venir una cosa así. Aunque, debía admitir que tal historia nunca se le había cruzado por la mente; debía felicitar a su madrastra por semejante mentira.

— Tú también eres muy linda, Rin.— afirmó él, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza de la rubia. Ella reaccionó poco después de sentir una tersa caricia.

— Rin, querida.— habló con ternura Kyoko, causándole ciertos escalofríos a la aludida.— Éste es Richard Stuart, dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes de todo Japón.— se aferró más a Rin, apretando el agarre sobre sus hombros.— Él nos invitó a venir, así que se muy educada y pórtate bien, ¿sí?

Esto último lo pronunció con tanta ligereza que su mandato apenas fue escuchado por la rubia de ojos celestes. Ella realizó un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, captando de forma instantánea la indirecta. Si dejaba mal a Kyoko ante los ojos de ese reconocido hombre, ella terminaría peor que la reputación de su madrastra.

— Un placer, Stuart-san.— prefirió recurrir a la formalidad a arriesgarse a llamarlo por su nombre con la presencia demandante de su 'madre postiza'. Kyoko sonrió satisfecha.

— Créeme, el placer es todo mío.— dijo Richard, volviéndose a su madrastra, mientras le tendía un brazo a la pelirroja. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa de forma coqueta y aceptó la invitación. Rin experimentó repulsión ante aquella escena.— Ah, y puedes decirme Richard.

— Mamá, ¿cuál es nuestra habitación?— cuestionó interesada Teto, sonriéndole de manera suspicaz al pretendiente de su madre.— Nos gustaría relajarnos un poco, fue un viaje muy agotador.

— Su suite es la 2019, disfrútenla.— anunció el recepcionista, que había culminado con la confirmación de la reserva hacía unos minutos atrás.

Teto la arrebató la tarjeta magnética y se giró en dirección a los ascensores, seguida de su melliza, mientras el hombre refunfuñaba por ni siquiera recibir las gracias. Kyoko se retiró siendo conducida por Richard hacia los elevadores, caminando un poco más atrás de sus hijas. Rin, al ver que nadie la vigilaba, le sonrió con calidez al pobre joven que los atendió.

— Muchas gracias.— susurró, simulando que veía unos panfletos turísticos.— Deberás perdonarlas, pero no suelen ser muy amables con los demás.— indicó.

— Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta.— acotó él. Rin rió con alegría, contagiando simultáneamente al muchacho.

— Como sea, gracias por tu servicio… — ella leyó el nombre del joven en su identificación y sonrió.— Taichi.

— Fue un placer, Rin.— la expresión de la muchacha fue de terror, cosa que le causó más gracia.— No te asustes, escuché a esa mujer llamarte así.

Rin suspiró aliviada y se despidió con la mano, corriendo para alcanzar a los demás. Antes de adentrarse en los ascensores, un botones se acercó a ella y se hizo cargo de su pequeño equipaje, feliz de que no fuese una cosa monstruosa como el de sus compañeras de viaje. Cuando las puertas metálicas comenzaron a cerrarse, a lo lejos, la rubia divisó una larga cabellera dorada muy familiar.

_De seguro es producto de mi imaginación…_

Se quedaron en el piso 2, guiándose de las señalizaciones que daba el hotel para conseguir las habitaciones según su número. Anduvieron un corto tramo, con el botones y un carrito de equipaje pisándole los talones, mientras ubicaban su esperada suite. Una vez encontrada, Teto pasó la llave por el sensor, se oyó un ligero _¡click! _y el seguro de la puerta quedó desbloqueado.

La suite parecía, en resumen, un departamento pequeño estilo contemporáneo. El primer aposento era como la sala de estar; tenía un mini bar localizado a un lado de la puerta. En una esquina se encontraba ubicado un televisor y dos muebles que cumplían la función de sofás camas. Al fondo se hallaban las puertas corredizas que daban a la terraza, desde donde se podía observar una preciosa vista del horizonte, además de que había dos sillas perfectas para tomar el sol. A los costados de la habitación se encontraban dos piezas más. La del lado izquierdo poseía dos camas individuales, un closet y un baño propio. Y la del lado derecho estaba constituida por una gran cama matrimonial, un televisor pantalla plana, un armario más amplio y un tocador con jacuzzi.

Mientras sus hermanastras veían los magníficos accesorios del baño y se peleaban por saber quién iba a dormir en cada cama, Rin optó por salir al balcón y recibir más de esa brisa cálida, típica de los climas costeros. Admiró la perspectiva que tenía del océano desde ese punto, hasta que la voz de su madrastra la llamó.

— Rin, necesito que hablemos.— el tono de Kyoko había vuelto a la normalidad, demandante y firme, por lo que dedujo que el importante empresario ya no se encontraba presente.— Richard quiere que vayamos a almorzar con él, su sobrina y el novio de ésta, pero…

— Ya sé.— le interrumpió ella, adivinando a dónde las llevaría esa charla.— Diré que el clima tropical me afectó y que es mejor que me quede descansando. la pelirroja sonrió.

— Genial, que bueno que lo comprendes. Por eso es que las personas dicen que eres lista.— se jactó la mujer, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse. Los ojos azules de Rin rodaron por el fastidio.— Eso sí, Rin. Ve a la playa del hotel a las 2 y espera nuestra llegada. Lleva bocadillos bajos en grasa y bebidas energéticas, una sombrilla y varias toallas extras.

— Está bien…— respondió ella, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones. Kyoko amplió su expresión de regocijo y se adentró en su habitación.

— Por cierto, Rin.— unos ojos color miel se asomaron por el marco de la pieza izquierda de la suite, viendo detenidamente a la rubia.— Supondré que ya sabes que dormirás en ese sofá, ¿no?

— Sí, eso me imaginé.— contestó ella, hartándose poco a poco de escuchar tantas veces su nombre. Teto chilló emocionada, azotando la puerta para empezar a desvestirse.

Rin detuvo sus reflexiones en meditar qué le diría a Dell el lunes para justificar su falta. Si bien era un día feriado, pero ella debía cumplir con su labor el sábado y la mañana del domingo. La mejor solución que se le ocurrió fue enviarle un mensaje de último minuto a Miku para que la excusaran con su jefe, diciéndole que se le había presentado un compromiso urgente y había tenido que viajar.

En ese momento, recordó que había apagado su móvil en el avión y que aún no lo prendía de nuevo. Presionó el botón de encender y esperó a que su celular arrancara. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse 5 mensajes y 7 llamadas perdidas. Leyó el nombre de los remitentes: uno era de Luna, dos de Miku y los otros de Gumi. 4 de las llamadas eran de Gumi y Meiko, y las tres restantes eran de…

_Len_.

Tragó con fuerza y se reprendió internamente al recordar que el rubio le había dicho que la llamaría en la mañana, antes iniciar su viaje solo Dios sabe dónde por cuestiones de trabajo. Len le había dicho a donde iría, pero su comentario se hacía cada vez más borroso en la memoria de Rin. Tal vez la forma suave en la que le habló, o las dulces y delicadas caricias que le hacía en las mejillas, o el tono tan profundo que utilizó al despedirse, terminó afectándola más de lo que creía…

Intentando apartar esas ideas, prosiguió a leer los 5 mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, iniciando por el de su compañera de trabajo.

"_¡Muchachas!, Dell-san me llamó ayer en la noche para decirme que Dalila-san mandó a fumigar todos los restaurantes de su propiedad, no entendí muy bien el motivo, por lo que el local estará cerrado este fin de semana. ¡Disfruten estas cortas vacaciones! Nos vemos el lunes. Las quiere, Luna."_

— Qué oportuno…— pensó en voz alta, sin tener mucho que comentar. Continuó con la lectura de los cuatro mensajes restantes.

"_¿Por qué vas a faltar a tu trabajo? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué cosa tan urgente se te presentó?"_

"_¡Rin! ¡Llamé a Dell y él me dijo que van a fumigar Dalila! Dime, ¿dónde estás metida?"_

Esos fueron los recados dejados por Miku. Rin sonrió, pensando en explicarle su situación al vaciar su buzón. Por último, ojeó los correos de Gumi.

"_¡KASANE! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Miku me dijo que viajaste a yo-no-sé-donde por yo-no-se-que y que ahora no atiendes tu celular!"_

"_¡RIIIN! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito señales de que sigues viva!"_

Redactó su respuesta y justificación con rapidez y se las envió a sus mejores amigas. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando su móvil vibró y entonó la melodía de su timbre. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Aló?

_— ¡Dios mío, Rin! _ — escuchó la voz de Meiko quejarse al otro lado, escuchando voces al fondo.— _¡Hasta que al fin te dignas a contestar! ¡¿Sabes el miedo que me dio que Gumi y Miku llegaran en la mañana, armando un alboroto, diciéndome que te habían secuestrado!_

— Perdón, pero no podía mantener encendido mi celular durante el vuelo.— argumentó carcajeándose por las ocurrencias de ambas peliverdes, generando una gran confusión del otro lado de la línea.

_— ¿Qué vuelo? _ — ahora percibió la voz de Miku, altamente preocupada.— _¿No te pasó nada, verdad?_

— No exageren, es que Kyoko me obligó a venir a Okinawa.— una sonora exclamación salió en coro de las tres damas.

_— ¡¿A OKINAWA? _

— Sí, y al parecer tiene un nuevo novio.— comentó.— ¿No recibieron mi mensaje?

_— ¿Qué mensa…_— la música de varios móviles sonó, interrumpiendo la interrogación de Gumi, obligándola revisar quién osaba en molestarla.— _Oh, mira… Nos acaba de llegar el dichoso mensaje._

— Léanlo; ahí expuse con más precisión lo que pasó esta mañaa...— Rin advirtió como el picaporte de la puerta lateral a ella se movía, indicando que buscaba abrirse.— Hablamos después Gumi, adiós.— colgó imprevistamente, dejando atónitas a sus amigas. Luego tendría tiempo para disculparse.

De la habitación surgieron sus dos hermanastras, ambas luciendo cortos vestidos de tirantes, sus cabelleras recogidas y sus bañadores debajo de sus prendas. Rin las observó fijamente, hasta que la otra puerta se abrió, dándole paso a Kyoko con una blusa de tela fina casi transparente, de tonalidad azul celeste, con estampados fucsias. Una falda larga blanca se ceñía a su cintura, cayendo libremente sobre sus piernas. Cubrió con unos lentes de marca sus orbes ambarinos y ajustó un sombrero blanco a su cabeza.

— Bien, Rin.— habló ella, informándose de la hora gracias a su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 11 am.— Nos vemos dentro de 3 horas en la playa, ¿entendido? — la mencionada afirmó, recargándose sobre la pared.— Neru, Teto, vamos.

Sin decir algo más, abandonaron la suite en cuestión de segundos. Rin se mantuvo callada sobre uno de los sillones, admirando el techo liso sobre ella. Se quedó 5 minutos ahí, esperando a que el tiempo sucediera con más rapidez. Observó la hora en la pantalla de su móvil y se incorporó, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

_Bocadillos._

_Bebidas._

_Sombrilla._

_Toallas._

Guardó la pequeña lista en uno de sus bolsillos y tomó una de las llaves de la habitación que, gracias a Dios, Kyoko había tenido la dignidad de dársela. Se retiró al pasar 10 minutos y bajó al lobby, pensando en las cosas que tendría que comprar para complacer a su madrastra.

Caminaba dubitativa en dirección a la salida, cuando sintió el choque contra otro cuerpo. Qué novedad, ella tropezándose con otra persona.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó la misma rubia de antes, examinando de pies a cabeza a Rin. Ella tuvo dificultad al tragar, palideciendo al reconocer a la chica que la señalaba.— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso.— rebatió ella, indignada por la presencia de Lily en Okinawa.— No me estarás siguiendo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — aclaró, arreglando la cámara digital que llevaba al cuello. Apuntó a Rin con un bolígrafo, esbozando una maravillosa sonrisa.— El incidente en Dalila es chisme viejo, ahora estoy en busca de algo más importante.

— ¿Puedo saber sobre qué? — preguntó Rin, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Lily rodeó con su brazo sus hombros y se aproximó velozmente a su rostro.— Eh…

— No, lo lamento pero, eso es información clasificada.— susurró lentamente. La rubia la apartó de ella, sintiéndose acosada por segunda vez.

— ¡Lily! Déjate de juegos y ven, Rinto ya recogió nuestros pases.— la llamó una joven de cabellos tan oscuros como la pez y ojos brillantes de color topacio. Ella sonrió.

— Ya voy, Rui.— avisó con la mano. La pelinegra bufó.— Bueno, nos vemos después.— empezó a caminar, acercándose a un grupo de jóvenes reporteros, que discutían algo incógnito para Rin.— ¡Ah! Asegúrate de comprar el número de este mes.

Después de añadir aquello, trotó hasta sus compañeros y luego se retiró hacia la piscina del hotel. Rin siguió con su trayecto hacia la tienda de comestibles más cercana, en un intento fallido de ocultar su curiosidad por saber el chisme del que Lily estaría investigando. Supuso que más tarde le sacaría información a Teto.

Llegó a un local ubicado al final de la calle, parecido a un supermercado pequeño, y entró en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para realizar los aperitivos que acostumbraba hacerle a Kyoko. Cuando creyó que estaba lista, se encaminó a las cajas, cargando una canasta roja de plástico, llena de productos _light_, mientras repasaba que todo lo necesario se encontrara ahí.

Pagó y se fue , llevando en sus manos una gran bolsa de papel marrón con toda la compra que había hecho. Se encontraba cerca del hotel cuando percibió la música de su timbre sonar. Apoyó lo que cargaba en una banca y se sentó, dispuesta a contestar la llamada.

— ¿Al..

_— ¡Rin! Pregunta rápida: ¿en qué hotel te estás hospedando en Okinawa?_ — la atolondrada voz de Gumi no le permitió terminar el saludo, impaciente por obtener rápido una respuesta. Rin miró con rareza su móvil.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

_— ¡Solo dímelo!_ — le espetó agitada, discutiendo con numerosas voces en el fondo.— _Luego entenderás todo._

— Eh, creo que se llama…— el pitido del tono sonó, indicando que la llamada se había caído.— ¿Gumi?

_— ¡Demonios!_ — ladró en medio de una habitación la peliverde, mirando con odio su teléfono.— Me quedé sin batería. Miku, ¡dame rápido tu celular!

— Pero no tengo renta.— la ojiverde suspiró frustrada.

— ¡Alguien traiga rápido un estúpido teléfono! — ordenó una tercera voz, aun más enfadada que Gumi. Los presentes rebuscaron en sus bolsillos, desesperados porque algún móvil apareciera.

Rin se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su camino al hotel, disfrutando de la paz que la embargaba al estar lejos de la familia Akita. Sonrió al pensar lo crédulo que era ese tal Richard… ¿Una huérfana recogida de la calle? Debía admitir que Kyoko se había lucido con ese engaño.

— Por lo menos esta vez no inventó que tengo una enfermedad terminal…— opinó, recordando la última vez que su madrastra había dicho eso.— Ay, ese Richard parece ser un buen tipo...

Ingresó en el hotel y subió a su habitación, alistando una canasta rellena de bocadillos dietéticos, aunque optó por meter alguna que otra cosa con sus calorías completas, por su bien y el del propio Richard. Para las bebidas buscó una cava que Kyoko había traído, claro que, encargándosela a ella para que la cargase. La llenó con hielos y dejó en su interior varios refrescos. Escogió 4 toallas de las que ella había empacado suponiendo correctamente que su familia olvidaría guardar algo así y sacó una sombrilla que también había metido.

Se preparó ella también, colocándose unos shorts naranjas, una camisa cremosa sin mangas y unas cómodas sandalias blancas.

Estaba todo listo… Ahora el problema era otro, ¿cómo se suponía que iría con todo eso a la playa?

Arreglándoselas, Rin sostuvo con su hombro izquierdo el bolso donde iban las toallas, se colgó la cesta con los aperitivos en uno de sus antebrazos, tomó la sombrilla con su mano izquierda y agarró el mango de la cava que, afortunadamente, se movía gracias a dos rueditas en la parte trasera. A duras penas logró salir del cuarto, sin percatarse de que olvidaba su celular en la mesita cerca de los sofás. Justo cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el pequeño aparato comenzó a sonar.

_— ¿Por qué rayos no atiende?_ — se quejó al escuchar la contestadora.

.

.

Rin batallaba para alejarse del área de los elevadores, más sus esfuerzos se veían frustrados por la gran cantidad de personas que se atravesaban en su camino al ir hacia la piscina. Se detuvo exhausta, a unos pocos metros del ascensor por el que había salido, siendo el centro de atención de muchos extranjeros en el lobby. Gruñó cansada, a ese paso jamás llegaría a su destino. Al transcurrir unos minutos, se levantó de de la cava y se dispuso a seguir con su lucha, cuando una voz conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le ofreció su auxilio el joven castaño que la había atendido hace rato.

Rin lo identificó totalmente extrañada. Dirigió su mirada hacia el mostrador de la recepción, donde él había estado al momento de su llegada, como cerciorándose estúpidamente de que no fuese un gemelo o algo así, y regresó su vista a él. Éste le sonrió.

— Mi turno termina a las 12 del mediodía.— resaltó, aclarando las incoherencias que posiblemente surgían en su mente.— Y, como sabrás, son las 12:15.

— Oh, entonces supondré que es mi día de suerte.— comentó feliz, deshaciéndose de todo lo que cargaba encima.— Sería de gran ayuda si me acompañases a la playa.

— Bien. Eres Rin, ¿verdad? — afirmó él, tomando la cava y la sombrilla en sus manos. Ella asintió.

— Y tú eres Taichi, ¿cierto?— adivinó confiadamente en su memoria, acertando en su suposición.— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, en serio.

— Solo tengo una duda.— ambos comenzaron a caminar a través del vestíbulo, teniendo como meta la playa detrás del hotel.— ¿Por qué cargas todo esto sola, si viniste con la novia del señor Stuart?

— Ah, eso es muy sencillo.— respondió.— La simple razón es que la novia del señor Stuart, o sea mi madrastra, y las brujas que tiene como hijas, son unas completas inútiles.— escupió mordaz.

— Cuidado con esa lengua.— bromeó él, a lo que Rin suspiró.

— Es que tú no las conoces.— recalcó ella.— Son superficiales, odiosas, rencorosas, envidiosas, susceptibles, egoístas, mentirosas…

— ¿Realmente son así? — quiso saber, sorprendido por las acusaciones de la rubia. Pensó que tal vez eran exageraciones de la muchacha.

— Así y peor.— resaltó.— ¿Conoces el cuento de la Cenicienta? Pues así es mi triste vida.— él dejó escapar una risilla.

— Nunca pensé que el Señor Stuart llegara a salir con alguien así.— mencionó asombrado, pasando por las puertas que daban al gran jardín del hotel.

Rin observó la enorme extensión de piedras y pasto artificial, y a los lejos divisó la enorme piscina repleta de huéspedes. Vio el restaurante muy cerca de la alberca, las duchas algo alejadas y un parque infantil un poco más allá de todo. Había numerosos árboles en el camino, puentes que atravesaban la piscina y en el extremo del jardín divisó unas escaleras que llevaban a la playa. Aún les quedaba camino por recorrer.

— Supongo que él no sabe cómo es Kyoko realmente.— retomó la palabra ella, caminando hombro a hombro con el moreno.— Digo, tú fuiste testigo de su muestra de afecto en la recepción.

— Sí, eso lo vi bien.— respondió.— Pero, ¿en serio es tan 'mala' cómo tú dices que es?

— Bueno, si mentirle a un multimillonario sobre que tu hijastra era una pobre huérfana recogida de las calles no te parece malo, entonces supongo que está bien.— ironizó, él volvió a reírse.— En serio, no me parece gracioso que juegue con algo así de delicado.

— ¿Eres huérfana, Rin? — interrogó sorprendido, recibiendo una triste afirmación.— Oh, yo… No debía preguntar…

— Está bien, no es como si mi vida se fuese a terminar por eso.— suspiró, intentando reconfortarse.— Pero, no porque sea biológicamente huérfana tengo que ser una niña de la calle, ¿o sí?

— No lo creo.

— Supongo que Kyoko ni se molestó en decirle a Richard acerca de su segundo matrimonio con mi difunto padre.— protestó Rin aun enfadada.— ¿Sabes que no comprendo? Por más que lo intente, no consigo una respuesta clara a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que le vio mi padre a Kyoko.—Taichi no lo soportó y estalló en risas al ver la expresión tan seria de Rin, como si fuese un gran dilema universal.— Es que… No lo entiendo. Ella es quisquillosa, antipática, altanera, en mi opinión no es muy atractiva, …

— Oh, en eso tengo que desistir.— intervino él, sonriéndole.— Créeme, la primera vez que vi a tu madrastra pensé que rondaba mi edad.— ella abrió su quijada por la sorpresa.— No digo que es hermosa, pero tiene una linda figura.

— ¡Tú, horrible pervertido! — Rin comenzó a pegarle con el bolso que llevaba.—¡Eres… Eres… Un asalta tumbas!— indicó horrorizada.— ¡Un acosador nato!

— Calma, Rin, calma.— esquivaba los golpes con agilidad, aunque ella logró darle incontables veces.— Solo estoy siendo sincero.

— ¡Pudiste haberte guardado esa sinceridad para alguien a quien realmente no le afectara! —ella cubrió su rostro por el espanto.— Mira que traumarme de por vida…

— ¿No puede ser tan malo, o sí? — preguntó embelesado, entretenido por sus expresiones tan inocentes. Ella alzó su vista, fulminándole con sus ojos.— No me mires así…

— Bien, aceptaré tu ayuda hasta la playa, pero luego no te me vuelvas a acercar, depravado acosador.— le advirtió, tomando la cesta que había dejado en el suelo. Él exhaló divertido.

— ¡Taichi!— lo llamó una muchacha de cabellos naranjas, corriendo con rapidez hacia ellos. Eludió a Rin y lo abrazó afectuosamente.— ¿Oíste los rumores?

— ¿Qué rumores?— consultó, alejándola de él. La pelirroja sonrió.

— ¡Están grabando la secuela de "_Una Tarde de Verano", _aquí, en nuestra playa! — festejó en voz baja, sin quitarle la emoción a sus palabras.

— ¿Por eso hay tantos periodistas? — se mezcló en la conversación Rin, mirando a la gran cantidad de personas con cámaras reunidas. La muchacha asintió.

— Según tengo entendido, mañana cerrarán toda la playa para grabar.— sonrió.— Hoy solo restringieron una zona para realizar una sección de fotos. Oí que Aku Yamine estaba caminando hace rato por los pasillos de las suites…

— Oh, suena genial, Yuki.

— Y lo mejor es que hay estrellas invitadas…— se inclinó más hacia ellos, como si de un secreto se tratase.— Escuché que _UTAU_ estará por aquí…

— ¡Yuki! — la llamó un hombre a los lejos, cargando unas toallas blancas de un carrito.— ¡Ven rápido, necesito tu ayuda!

— Sí, ya voy Monroe.— respondió ella, viéndose obligada a culminar su plática.— Bueno, nos vemos después Taichi… y… — miró confundida a la rubia.

— Rin.— contestó.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, y hablar contigo, Rin.— les saludó desde lejos, acercándose al individuo de las toallas, quien aparentemente la reprendió por algo.

Rin se rió de improviso.

— Tu amiga es muy simpática.— aseguró.

— ¿Yuki? Ella está loca.— refutó él, riéndose.— Como sea, aun debemos llegar a la playa.

— Y ni creas que aún no olvido lo que dijiste sobre Kyoko, ¿oíste? — le desafió ella, continuando con su camino. Él suspiró.

— Supongo que no superarás eso… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo pretendes que lo superes? Jamás en mi vida había escuchado una tontería semejante a eso.— explicó, pasando por un lado de la piscina, caminando sin dirigirle una mirada.— Sí, pienso que es una tontería.

— Por Dios, ¿qué tiene de malo que diga que tu madrastra está…? — él dudó en decir lo que pensaba, cosa que Rin no pasó por alto.

— Eres un desgraciado pervertido.— repitió ella, agudizando más su andar. Por alguna razón, sus insultos no le ofendían en lo más mínimo.— Ni se te ocurra articular el adjetivo que estás pensando…

— ¡Vamos! ¿Nunca te habían dicho que tu madrastra es atractiva? — la imagen de Kyoko recién levantada azotó de forma abrupta la mente de Rin, causándole ganas de vomitar ante aquella conclusión.— Si ella no saliera con mi jefe…

— ¡Alto ahí, Taichi! — farfulló asustada la joven, sintiendo la cálida arena al bajar los escalones.— No me arruines la vista con tus malos pensamientos.

Él aguardó a que Rin siguiera con el viaje, más parecía que faltaba mucho para ello. Ella divisó la hermosa arena blanca, cálida por el constante contacto con el Sol, y el extenso y brillante mar alargarse por el horizonte. El agua se veía clara e inmaculada, fresca para un día tan caluroso. Vio la playa atestada con menos personas de lo que ella esperaba, todas dedicando su completa atención a lo que hacían. Había hombres en el agua, mujeres tomando sol, ancianos siendo enterrados por sus nietos en la arena, niños pequeños construyendo castillos y jóvenes jugando voleibol playero.

Rin alcanzó a ver un puesto algo alejado, perfecto para su familia. Estaba debajo de unas palmas, por lo que una pequeña sombra se extendía encima de ellos. Se dirigió hacia allá con rapidez, seguida de su nuevo amigo castaño, mientras dejaba en el suelo lo que cargaba. Taichi la ayudó a desempacar y pronto ya no había nada que arreglar.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, Taichi.— dijo finalmente ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. El joven sonrió animado.

— No fue nada, me agrada ayudar a los demás.

— ¿Te gusta traumar a las personas, por casualidad? — preguntó ella, haciendo que él se carcajeara.— Sí, ríete, porque el trauma que me dejaste va a ser permanente.— bromeó. Poco a poco empezaba a olvidar el hecho de que él era un "depravado acosador" que se había enamorado — según ella— de su madrastra.

— ¡Ay! No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? — él se acercó, pinchándole con gracia el estómago. Rin no pudo contener la risa.— ¿Ves? Tú también quieres reírte.

— ¡Déjame! — pronunció entre risas, con lágrimas en los ojos, logrando que por fin él parara.— No es justo… Primero me traumas y ahora me torturas, ¿a ti qué te pasa?

— Suelo ser muy amigable con los turistas…—ella llevó su mano a su pecho, simulando estar indignada.— A todo esto… Rin, ¿tienes novio?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

— Bueno,...

— Sí, sí lo tiene.— masculló en un arranque de celos una voz detrás de Taichi. Ambos se giraron a ver quien había contestado por Rin.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? — levantó una ceja el castaño.

Él pasó de largo y llegó hasta una atónita rubia, que sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo. Fascinada por su aparición, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él.

— Ay Rin, ¿qué haré contigo?— susurró consternado, abrazándola más.— Paso toda la noche extrañándote y así es como me pagas…

— Es imposible que me hayas extrañado toda la noche.— replicó ella con una amplia sonrisa.— Nos despedimos a la 1 de la mañana, por si no lo recuerdas.

— Bueno, el punto es que te extrañé.— sentenció con su típica sonrisa. Ella sintió que se desvanecía.

Definitivamente, encontrarse con Len era lo mejor que le había podido pasar hasta ahora.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em> T-T Jess reportándose T-T<em>

_¿Adivinen qué? Mis horas para usar a Rex se limitaron a cuando a mis hermanos se les de la gana de prestarme la dichosa máquina T-T_

_Dejando mis quejas para después..._

_Les traigo buenas noticias :D Terminé la trama de Protect Me - y sí que fue difícil pensar como un psicópata - pero por fin logré que todo tomara curso. _

_Lo malo, es que lo tengo en una libreta - una gran libreta- y tengo que pasarlo todo a Rex._

_Como sea, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! :D:D:D:D En serio, muchas muchas muchas (x infinito) por sus magníficos reviews._

_Este cap. quedó algo aburrido porque no hay casi Rin x Len, bueno, no hasta el final. Pero intenté minimizarlo lo más que pude. (Yep, no soy buena con los resúmenes)_

_Me causó mucha risa pensar en el personaje de Taichi :3 Pero, a mí me dicen eso de mi madrastra - y es porque yo tengo una - y me quedo: Eh..._

_Dejando todo eso de un lado, la parte II está en proceso, por lo que no sabría decir cuándo podré subirla... Pero, aun así tenga que pararme a las 3 am para subirla, prometo hacerlo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D_

_Nos leemos pronto, ¡saludos!_

_Las quiere, **Jess**.  
><em>


	17. Fin de Semana en la Playa, Parte II

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI – Fin de Semana en la Playa<strong>

**Parte II**

_Celos…_

_Furia…_

_Odio…_

Taichi no podía expresar mejor sus emociones que con esos tres simples términos.

Seguía clavado en el mismo sitio desde hacía más de 5 minutos, aguardando a que la estúpida muestra de afecto entre los dos jóvenes se diera por acabada, aunque claramente esos dos no tenían intenciones de hacerle caso a la demandante mirada de Taichi. No por él iban a dejar de abrazarse y murmurarse cosas indescifrables y que obviamente sonarían melosas ante los oídos de muchos. De vez en cuando Rin reía por lo bajo, esparciendo dulces besos en las mejillas de Len. Verlos comportarse tan cariñosamente hacía que se empalagara por completo, pero esa reacción sería comprendida por cualquier humano que detestase lo lindo y tierno.

Sus puños ardían como inmensas llamas fuego de la rabia y le pedían a gritos que le partiera el rostro al joven que había interrumpido su conquista. Pero, cumpliendo con su labor como es debido, su lado racional no le permitió ni dar siquiera el primer paso. Lo más razonable que se le ocurrió fue aguantar hasta que se separaran, dispuesto a inventar algo para alejar al muchacho intruso. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que éste cubría gran parte de su cabellera dorada – porque algunos mechones no pasaban desapercibidos - con una gorra negra y escondía sus orbes detrás de unos lentes negros. Además de entrometido, era un completo raro.

La silueta de Rin, pequeña comparada con la de Len, se separó cuidadosamente del rubio, anunciándole alguna cosa entre susurros, para después girarse a ver al castaño enfurecido. Poco se percató del estado peligrosamente delicado del moreno y, tal vez si lo hubiese notado, poco le habría importado saber el motivo de su disgusto. Con una gran sonrisa pintada, sus ojos se pasearan de Taichi a Len, y viceversa.

_— Len_, él es Taichi.— su mano hizo un pequeño malabar en dirección al aludido, seguida en todo instante por la inquisitiva mirada del rubio.— Trabaja en la recepción y se ofreció a ayudarme a traer todo esto.

— ¿Se ofreció, así, sin más?— indagó el joven con una ligera sospecha de las verdaderas intenciones de Taichi. Forzó una sonrisa y estiró su mano.— Un placer, soy un amigo de Rin. Pareces ser un muchacho _amable_.

— ¿Amigo? — repitió el otro muchacho, obligando a sus labios a formar una sonrisa simpática, estrechando amistosamente a Len en un apretón de manos.— Yo pensé que eran algo más, y gracias por el cumplido.— aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, la expresión de Rin cambió drásticamente a una de tristeza. Batalló internamente durante largos segundos, hasta que por fin logró normalizar sus emociones y poner una buena cara.— ¿Escuché bien que te llamas Len? Porque, graciosamente, oí que Len Kagamine participaría en la toma de fotos para la película que están grabando en esta playa…— alzó su pulgar detrás de su cabeza, orientándolo hacia el norte, donde a lo lejos se podía ver un cinta divisora que impedía el paso y unas carpas blancas, de las que salían y entraban millares de personas, aparentemente ocupadas en busca de algo.— Pero, es imposible que tú seas ese Len, ¿verdad?

El cálido rostro de Rin se tornó níveo, tanto, que hasta podía confundirse con el de un fantasma en persona.

Todo lo anterior había sonado tan despectivo y burlisto, que las ganas de decirle quién era en realidad y dejarlo como un estúpido pudo más que el autocontrol de Len, empujándole a sincerarse con un completo desconocido. Claro que Taichi en ningún instante pensó que algo de su suposición podría ser certero, y se planteó jugarle una pequeña bromilla al muchacho, terminando atónito por lo que vieron sus ojos.

El rubio se despojó de su gorra, dejando al aire su melena dorada, y sus ojos celestes quedaron a la vista tras ser retirados los lentes de sol. Rin cubrió sus glóbulos oculares con sus manos en un acto reflejo, sabiendo que el castaño, en su estado de completo shock, gritaría inconscientemente que Len Kagamine estaba en ese lado de la playa, viéndose a escondidas con la misma chica que tiró sobre él una malteada de chocolate. Rió con ironía al recordar tal hecho.

— Entonces, ¿te sigue pareciendo imposible que sea ese mismo Len del que tú hablas?

Taichi abrió y cerró su mandíbula, en un fallido intento de articular alguna oración decente o una mísera frase. Su dedo índice estaba dirigido hacia el rubio, que en ese preciso instante se carcajeaba internamente por haber cumplido su misión y haberle ganado al idiota que se osó en acompañar a su dama. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese agregar algo más sobre su gloriosa victoria, añadiendo también una pequeña burla sobre el estado del moreno, una tercera voz le llamó.

— Así que estabas aquí, Len.

La misma sensación dolorosa que experimentas al golpear accidentalmente tu codo contra algo sólido y que esa corriente de sufrimiento se extienda por todo tu nervio, obligándote a gemir y doblegarte para acariciar tu brazo herido, exactamente eso es lo que siente Len después de ser descubierto por Luka haciendo algo que no debía. Porque, esa no era la primera vez que la pelirrosa lo encontraba in fraganti en alguna de sus aventuras por desobedecer las órdenes de su manager para escaparse a solo Dios sabe dónde para atender sus asuntos personales. Y, con asuntos personales, casi siempre se refería a ver a una chica… Obviamente, no cualquier chica, sino Miki. La conocida y querida Miki.

Luka había vivido más de mil experiencias en las que Len se escabullía y huía del estudio para verse a escondidas con ella, puesto que todos en la disquera creían y aseguraban que Miki era una distracción para la naciente carrera del muchacho teoría en la que Luka concordaba con insistencia , y que era necesario reducir su tiempo a solas. Más, él jamás se rendía y terminaba saliéndose con la suya, siendo perdonado por Kiyoteru Hiyama después de cada una de sus travesías. Pero, si algo había aprendido Luka con el paso de los años, es que Len siempre fallaba en un mismo punto, dejando a la vista y totalmente desprotegido al eslabón débil de la cadena que constituía su plan. A Kaito; su mejor amigo, en quien confiaba ciegamente, y que sabía que lograría cubrirlo con los superiores, más no con ella. Quizá estaba escrito en algún libro perdido de sortilegios malignos y con tinta indeleble que Kaito Shion _**nunca**__, jamás mientras viva,_ podrá con la presión que le imponga Luka Megurine.

— ¿Cómo tú…?— intentó decir Len, más su frase fue interrumpida por el asombro de ver a su mejor amigo aparecer desde atrás de su prometida, frotándose el ojo derecho que en ese momento se encontraba hinchado y de una coloración rojiza-púrpura.— ¡Dios mío, Kaito! ¿Qué te ha pasado?— exclamó horrorizado.

— Es lo que pasa cuando intentas mentirme de la forma más ridícula posible.— masculló Luka mirando al peliazul, ahora causándole un temor indescriptible.

— Lo siento mucho, Len… Pero Luka se puso agresiva y amenazó con emparejarme el ojo izquierdo.— explicó en su estado de miedo el muchacho, posando su único orbe en la petrificada rubia.— Así que era verdad que Rin estaba aquí.— sonrió.

— ¿Por qué carrizo está ella acá? — preguntó un tanto malhumorada la pelirrosa, echándole la culpa de todo lo que ocurría a la rubia.— ¿Estás tan desesperada que seguiste a Len hasta acá? — sus brazos se formaron en una equis, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

— ¿Quién siguió a quién? — rebatió Rin contagiándose del mal carácter que poseía Luka. El rubio se acercó a Kaito, sintiendo que la peor tormenta se desataría pronto.— Yo vine aquí a pasar unas cortas vacaciones con mi_ familia_ porque el nuevo novio de mi madrastra nos invitó a venir, ¿algún problema con eso? ¿O es que no tengo permitido pisar el suelo por el que caminan Len y tú?

— Pues sí, porque hasta lo que sé, tus hermanastras desquiciadas representan un _peligro_ para Len como fanáticas, y no es bueno que se consigan en el mismo sitio.— resaltó la palabra como si de una enfermedad terminal se tratase.— Y me preocupa, además, que intervengas en la carrera artística de Len, citándolo a huidas estúpidas cuando debería estar concentrado en la grabación. Eres un obstáculo para él.

— ¿Yo, intervenir? — las cejas de Rin se curvaron hacia arriba, recalcando su completo desacuerdo ante tal acusación.— Primero: yo no le pedí a Len que viniera a verme, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí en Okinawa.— el ojiceleste suspiró.— Segundo: que él haya decidido dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades para aparecer de repente ante mí no es mi culpa, ¿o sí? — Luka rodó sus ojos, enfurecida por el razonamiento de la chica.— Y, tercero: si de verdad soy un obstáculo como dices, que me lo diga el mismo Len. Solo así dejaré de interponerme en su carrera y lo dejaré en paz. Me abstendré de verlo si eso te hace feliz.— sugirió envuelta por el enfado y la inconsciencia, sin meditar las palabras que había soltado con total rabia.

Tales palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Len, que instantáneamente reaccionó y se opuso ante tal dictamino hecho por la rubia.

— Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que no me vuelas a ver.— se aproximó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, aplicando cierta fuerza de más, trayendo de vuelta a la sensata Rin.— ¿En serio quieres que nos separemos cuando apenas empezamos a relacionarnos?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — replicó sorprendida por tal interrogación. Su pecho se calentó.— Pero, si en serio soy una molestia para ti, yo…

— No seas tonta.— el rubio se inclinó hacia su oído, eliminando la distancia entre ellos. Los celos de Luka se desataron como rabiosos perros sabuesos, deseando que en ese momento su mirada fuera capaz de acuchillar a las personas; Kaito sonrió de forma cómplice, sabiendo desde un principio que algo así sucedería; y Taichi logró escapar de su inmovilidad y mutismo, poniendo en marcha las pocas neuronas que le quedaban, alarmándose por lo próximo que sucedería.

Con suaves y pausados gestos, como si su aliento fueran tersas caricias, Len pronunció en un murmullo que solo Rin fue capaz de oír:

_— Además, tú eres el motivo de mi inspiración._

Al verla de frente, percibió un peculiar y hermoso brillo palpitar en sus orbes profundos. Sin poder evitarlo, la atrapó en sus brazos y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, dándole a entender a Rin que esa era una despedida momentánea, un _'hasta luego'_, porque sabía que Luka no le permitiría quedarse más tiempo ahí y tenía claro que lo llevaría en contra de su voluntad de regreso al set, así tuviese que arrastrarlo o llamar al mastodonte de su guardaespaldas para que cargase al muchacho por ella. Rin comprendió a la perfección al momento de corresponderle el abrazo, posó un cálido beso en la mejilla del joven, muy cerca de sus labios, y sonrió pegándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— Te adoro.— atinó a decir Len en el momento en que Luka lo haló con brusquedad del brazo, separándolo de su otra mitad, aclarando que ya era hora de volver. Rin musitó algo, que por la lejanía no pudo escuchar, más que si entendió al leer sus labios.

"_Yo también"._

Una felicidad rebosante asaltó el pecho del rubio; Len se alejó de Luka y saltó emocionado sobre la arena, atrayendo la atención de las personas al dar un grito de júbilo. Las admiradoras reconocieron las figuras de los dos artistas japoneses y se abalanzaron contra ellos en cuestión de milisegundos. Luka gruñó e intentó esconder su molestia con una sonrisa, contestando simples 'gracias por todo' o 'no fue nada' a cada frase dicha o gritada por sus fanáticas. Len, por su parte, parecía contagiar a las muchachas de su alegría, haciéndolas reír con chistes que se sabía desde hace muchísimo tiempo o con frases extrañas que por la pena daban ganas de carcajear. Kaito podía jurar que era la primera vez que veía tan entusiasmado a su amigo.

Por otro lado, Rin estaba tan ensimismada en su mundo de felicidad, que terminó por hacerle a Taichi toda una confesión de las sensaciones que Len le producía, como si leyera una lista invisible interminable, consiguiendo que el castaño se hartara y pusiera una excusa tonta para irse de ahí. No se quejó al quedarse sola, al contrario, se abrazó a ella misma y recapituló todo lo que había vivido con Len hasta ahora. Parecía que nada pudiese arruinar ese día.

.

.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!— gritó enfurecida Teto, dejando caer una cámara sobre las piernas de Rin, tirando a su hermana de un brazo para verla de frente.— ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO, NERU?

— ¡Teto, por amor al cielo!— se separó de ella con rapidez y molestia, frunciendo su entrecejo con fuerza.— Gritar no hará que lo veas.— volvió a sentarse cerca de Rin, desenvolviendo su próximo bocadillo de una servilleta.

— ¡Pero, pero…!— la pelirroja pateó la arena debajo de ella, llenando el sándwich de su hermana rubia de granitos blancos. Neru hirvió de la furia.

La idea de utilizar el truco de contar hasta 10 se fue al caño.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR QUE TU HIJA SE LARGUE A VER A SU ARTISTA FAVORITO? — le espetó a Kyoko, quien se encontraba charlando animadamente con Richard sobre lo precioso que estaba el día unos metros atrás de ella. Los ojos ambarinos de su madre se posaron sobre su aperitivo arruinado; arqueó una ceja.

— Pero, así no podremos pasar tiempo en familia.— levantó su mano y señaló lo que Neru quería comerse, pero que ahora no podía gracias a su querida hermana menor.— Querida, ¿por qué tu sándwich está lleno de arena?

— Porque mi descerebrada hermana no puede controlar sus impulsos estúpidos y caprichosos.— rugió. Su mirada fulminante se fijó en la otra rubia presente.— Dame otro emparedado de queso blanco y pavo.— pidió sin una pizca de amabilidad. Rin suspiró y rebuscó algo en la canasta, entregándole lo solicitado.

— ¡Mamá, por favor! — suplicó Teto arrodillándose, cogiendo las manos de su madre entre las suyas, desesperada por su autorización.— ¡Déjanos ir a ver a Len! ¿No ves que es una señal?

— ¿Una señal?

— Sí, ¡el destino quiere que él y yo nos encontremos aquí! — su voz se tornó soñadora y, aunque suene duro, patéticamente ilusa. La rubia de ojos color miel negó con la cabeza, dándole el primer mordisco a su comida.— ¡Piénsalo! Podría ser mi oportunidad para mostrarle que yo soy el amor de su vida… ¡La chica que ha estado buscando desde que rompió con Miki!

— Dios, no te montes un drama, Teto.— opinó la fría de Neru con ironía. Rin sonrió divertida por las ocurrencias de su hermanastra, aunque en el fondo debía admitir que sentía una pequeña chispa de celos.

— ¡No es ningún drama, Neru! — protestó.— ¿Qué tal si a raíz de este encuentro nace una hermosa relación? ¿Y si nos llegásemos a casar? ¡Qué increíble sería tener el apellido Kagamine…!

— ¿No serías, legalmente, Asakawa? — replicó con lógica Rin. Teto bufó enojada y la miró detenidamente.— Hasta lo que yo sé, Kagamine es el apellido de Shizuka-san.

— ¿Shizuka-san? — preguntó Teto con intriga. Rin se mordió la lengua, reprimiéndose lo boba que fue por meterse en esa conversación.

— Shizuka es la madre de Len, ¿no? — la ayudó Richard, llamando la atención de la joven pelirroja. Teto soltó un _'Ah…'_ y asintió, aparentando saber esa nueva información para ella.— Entonces, Teto… ¿Qué decías?

— ¡Ah, sí!— prosiguió con su monólogo, aliviando los nervios disparados de Rin de una forma increíble. La rubia sonrió y admiró a Richard por unos minutos, profundamente agradecida por su intervención.— Nuestra boda sería en París, en la Catedral Notre Dame… E invitaríamos a cada persona importante y famosa que conociese a Len. Nuestra Luna de Miel sería en Rio de Janeiro, porque siempre he querido ir ahí, y duraríamos una semana celebrando nuestro matrimonio…

Rin llevó una bebida a su boca, y mientras la consumía, comenzó a imaginarse tales escenas, pero con ella como la protagonista de esas fantasías en vez de Teto, enrojeciendo ligeramente al pensar en verse casada con Len. Se ahogó de forma inmediata al unir _'casada'_ y _'Len'_ en la misma oración, siendo ella el sujeto, y se recriminó por desear tal cosa, alegando que apenas había tenido una cita con el muchacho y que no podía estar pensando en algo tan serio como el matrimonio a esas alturas… ¡Por Dios! Se estaba contagiando de la absurda forma de pensar de sus hermanastras. Agitó con fuerza su cabeza, apartando esas reflexiones, y optó por volver al relato de Teto, que a pesar de todo resultaba gracioso de escuchar.

— Y entonces, Neru cuidará a sus lindas sobrinas, Junko y Hikari; y Rin se encargará de los chicos, Satsuki y Takeshi.— adelantó mirando a ambas rubias. Las dos arrugaron sus frentes al verse envueltas en esa historia, colocando muecas desaprobatorias.— ¡No se quejen! No puedo pedirle a mamá que cuide a mis hijos, para ese entonces estará en un ancianato con la única noción de que su nombre es Kyoko Akita.

— ¡Por Dios, Teto Akita! — exaltó su madre indignada, y horrorizada por tocar el tema de la vejez.— ¡Soy muy joven aún! ¿Cómo crees que estaré en un ancianato cuando ustedes tengan hijos?

— ¡Ay mamá! No nos engañemos.— reprochó con audacia.— Mira, ni Neru ni yo te vamos a cuidar cuando tengas 80 años, y lo sabes.— la pelirroja mayor abrió su boca incrédula.— La única que haría eso sería Rin, pero ya sabes, ella de seguro se ganará una beca y se irá al extranjero.— por lo menos Teto tenía claro que Rin, cuando tuviese la oportunidad, se apartaría como fuese de esa familia.— Entonces, la manera más fácil de resolverlo es meterte en esas casas para viejitos, ¿no? Te queremos y todo, pero…

— ¡Teto, vuelves a decir eso y te quito de mi testamento! — advirtió Kyoko ya ofendida por la conclusión que sacó su hija.— Ahora, hablemos de algo más feliz, ¿quieren?

— ¿Vas a dejar a ir a Teto a ver a Len? — cuestionó la de ojos topacio, sacudiendo las migajas de pan en su vestido. Kyoko resopló.

— ¡ES VERDAD! — Teto recordó el motivo de toda esa pelea.— Bien, entonces… ¿Me dejas ir?

— Teto, este viaje lo hicimos para pasar tiempo juntas, y para que ustedes conocieran a Richard.— sonrió al mencionar el nombre del hombre.— Así que…

— Pero, Kyoko…— intervino el individuo acariciando la mano de la mujer. De nuevo, las ganas de vomitar afloraron en el cuerpo de Rin.— Si ellas se van a ver a Len… Estaremos solos.— Kyoko comprendió la insinuación.

— Bien chicas, pueden irse.— Teto gritó de emoción y abrazó a Richard. Se levantó, originando una tormenta de arena por la rapidez con la que actuó, y corrió hacia Neru para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Más, antes de que se fueran, su madre las llamó de nuevo.— Niñas, Rin va con ustedes.

La expresión de Teto valió oro, pensó Rin. Su sonrisa deslumbrante se desvaneció en instantes, dándole paso a una mueca de disgusto y molestia. La pelirroja transformó su sonrisa en una expresión seria y algo amenazante.

— Va con ustedes, o no va ninguna. condicionó.— La dueña de los ojos rojos relajó sus hombros, dejándolos caer con suavidad, y miró a su madre.

— Está bien…— Rin, vamos. la rubia se paró con algo de fastidio, sin que la idea de ir a ver a Len con la presencia de esas dos le resultase del todo agradable.— Volveremos como en 2 horas…

— Tárdense lo que quieran.— las despidió Kyoko abrazándose a Richard. Las tres adolescentes sacaron sus lenguas en una expresión asqueada, diciendo _'Ew'_ en forma de coro.

Caminaron unos minutos, distanciándose lo suficiente de los dos adultos que las acompañaban en ese viaje, y cesaron su paso de forma imprevista. Neru y Teto iban al frente, seguidas por una inconforme Rin. La rubia captó le mensaje apenas descifró las miradas de sus hermanastras.

— Regresaré a la habitación. Cuando estén cerca, envíenme un mensaje y bajaré para que Kyoko crea que fui y volví con ustedes. — las mellizas asintieron satisfechas, dejando atrás la silueta de Rin, mientras corrían para intentar colarse en la grabación.

Rin se encaminó de regreso al hotel. Atravesó la zona de la piscina y el restaurante, ingresó en el lobby y se dispuso a irse a la sección de los elevadores. Había pasado más o menos 3 horas y media desde que había visto por última vez a Len, y un especial sentimiento de nostalgia se había instalado los pasados minutos en su interior. Ameritó tal fenómeno a la fantasía de Teto.

Esperaba a que unos de los ascensores bajara a la recepción cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Pensando en que Teto y Neru tal vez no habrían conseguido su objetivo, se volvió algo cansada para enfrentarlas. Inmensa fue su sorpresa al ver sus mejores amigas ahí, en compañía de Meiko y dos muchachos más, uno de más o menos 18 años, peliazul, similar a Miku; y otro de mirada y cabellos violetas, aparente de 25 o un poco más. Eran Mikuo y Gackupo, los hermanos mayores de Miku y Gumi, respectivamente.

— ¡Al fin, te encontramos! — vitoreó la peliverde extremadamente feliz, saltando a los brazos de Rin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.— Kasane, para la próxima, se agradece que nos invites a venir a semejante viaje.

— Pero, esperen… ¿Cómo es que ustedes llegaron hasta aquí?

— Rastreamos tu celular.— contestó Mikuo de lo más natural, dejando a Rin con la boca abierta.

— No respondiste nuestras llamadas, así que tuvimos que recorrer a tales extremos.— explicó Gackupo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me llamaron de nuevo? — esta vez, la hermana menor del peliazul tomó la palabra, asintiendo.

— Sí, unas 7 veces después de que el móvil de Gumi murió.— la aludida rezongó al recordar el corte tan abrupto de la llamada a causa de la muerte de su teléfono.— Así que como no te conseguíamos, llamamos a la compañía telefónica e hicimos que te localizaran.

— Ahora me siento como una asesina a la que hay que ubicar cuanto antes.— ironizó, pintándole una sonrisa a cada uno de sus compañeros. Gumi pasó su brazo por el cuello de la rubia, indicándole que estaba viendo demasiada televisión.— Pero, ¿se van a quedar aquí?

— No estuve sentada partiéndome el trasero más de dos horas en un avión para nada, Rin.— expuso Meiko adelantándose a llamar el ascensor de nuevo.— Nosotros también nos tomaremos unas cortas vacaciones.

— Genial, solo eso me faltaba.— suspiró. Miku y Gumi la miraron extrañadas.— ¿Sabían que están grabando la secuela de _'Una Tarde de Verano'_ en la playa de este hotel?

— ¡POR DIOS!— vociferó Gumi entusiasmada.— ¡¿AKU ESTÁ AQUÍ? ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!— la atención de varios huéspedes se centró en los saltos de felicidad de la joven, quien hacía caso omiso a todas las miradas que dieron a parar sobre ella.

— Y no solo ella…— acotó Rin al ver que el ascensor había llegado. — Len, Luka y Kaito también están aquí.— el asombro recorrió el rostro de sus acompañantes.— Y oí que _UTAU _ se presentó ayer en la noche.

— ¿Kaito también está aquí? ¡Fantástico! — soltó Miku.

Gumi, entonces, recordó un asunto que tenía pendiente con la joven Kasane, por lo que se detuvo antes de adentrarse en el aparato mecánico, tomando de las muñecas a sus mejores amigas. Éstas se detuvieron al instante, sin poder poner un solo pie dentro del elevador.

— Hermano, Mikuo, Meiko… Ustedes busquen nuestras habitaciones, nosotras tenemos que hablar de algo.— le lanzó su bolso carmesí a Gackupo, dándole accidentalmente en la cabeza, causando que cayera sentando en el suelo estremeciéndose del dolor.— Ups… ¡Lo siento, nii-san, pero sobrevivirás!

— ¿Estás loca? — consultó atónita la castaña, revisando el chichón que empezaba a asomarse en la frente del pobre hombre de cabellos violáceos.— ¡Gumi!

— Mikuo, tu cuida la maleta de tu hermana.— empujó la valija dentro del ascensor y marcó el piso 7.— Nos vemos después.— se despidió con su mano, mientras veía las expresiones de Meiko y Mikuo, que no cabían en su asombro, al ver cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

Las tres amigas caminaron hacia el restaurante del hotel, en un silencio bastante incómodo. Bueno, ese mutismo era una inquietud para la rubia, más no para sus amigas, que parecían conformes con no decir ni una sola palabra. Llegaron a su destino al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, y escogieron una mesa cercana a una ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar con detallismo el hermoso paisaje natural que se extendía.

— Entonces…— inició la conversación Rin tras ordenar tres bebidas tropicales, perfectas para el clima que tenían.— ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querían hablar?

Miku sorbió un poco de su bebida y la miró por unos largos segundos.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tendrías una cita con Len?— el líquido que la muchacha ingería en ese instante fue a parar en el rostro de Gumi en un escupitajo. La peliverde arrugó su entrecejo y abrió su boca en descontento.

— ¿Gracias?

— Lo siento muchísimo, Gumi.— intentó eludir aquella pregunta, tomando una servilleta y empezando a asear el rostro de la mencionada. La ojiverde, impaciente por oír una contestación, le arrebató el papel y se limpió ella misma.

— No te disculpes y contesta.— exigió con franqueza.— ¿Por qué Meiko sabía que tendrías una cita y nosotras no?

— Es que todo pasó muy rápido.— las dos camaradas se miraron de soslayo, confundidas por tal argumento.— Len me invitó a salir unos tres días antes del festival… y no encontré oportunidad para decirles.

— ¿Te invitó a salir, así… tan sencillo como suena? — atajó Gumi como si algo no le cuadrase.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió cuando ayudaba a Misaki con las luces? — sus amigas asintieron automáticamente. Después de salir de la enfermería en la tarde, me encontré con Len y le propuse que me pidiera algo como recompensa por haberme ayudado.

— Y él te pidió una cita…— dedujo Miku como si la respuesta fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Rin hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

— Y, dejando todo eso aclarado… ¿cómo estuvo?— los ojos verdes de Gumi se oscurecieron, vibrando una especie de picardía en ellos. Rin tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Normal? — su voz sonó tan titubeante que era fácil adivinar que estaba mintiendo. Sus amigas la conocían demasiado bien como para saber que el engaño y la persuasión no eran _dones _ de los que Rin gozaba.

— Ajá. Ahora, en serio. ¿Cómo les fue? — volvió a repetir el cuestionamiento la muchacha de mirada turquesa, inclinándose de tal manera que acorraló a su amiga contra el vidrio del gran ventanal cercano a ellas. Gumi la apoyó, dejando sin escapatoria alguna a la rubia.

— ¿Para qué quieren saber? ¡No sucedió absolutamente nada! — negó sonrojada, desviando su mirada hacia la zona de la alberca.

Fue entonces que su mundo se vino abajo, al ver una silueta pelirroja caminar junto a un muchacho terriblemente idéntico a Kaito en la orilla de la piscina, diferenciándose tan solo por el color de su cabello y ojos que, en este caso, eran una mata roja escarlata y unos orbes un tanto más sombríos de lo normal. Rin se quedó estupefacta al verlos.

— Por Dios, ¿esa no es Miki Furukawa? — confirmó sus sospechas Gumi, quien se había decido por ver qué cosa había atraído el interés de la ojiceleste. Rin juró que todo se tornó borroso.

Pensó que sería un fin de semana perfecto... ¡Já! Que buen chiste.

Nada puede ser perfecto cuando el Apocalipsis está a metros de suceder.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Jess Andy-chan reportándose después de largas semanas de desaparecida!<em>

_Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado con la actualización, pero la inspiración pareció abandonarme la tercera semana de septiembre, y hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido nada. Fue como un golpe depresivo en el que habría Word y nada de lo que redactaba me satisfacía.  
><em>

_Bueno, mi motivación para este capítulo se la debo a mi Crush con Big Time Rush (BRAVO! SON LOS MEJORES :D); en serio, si no fuera por James y Kendall podría jurar que no habría conseguido seguir este cap._

_Y es que James Maslow es tan lindo... *w* Ay, ellos me caen tan bien y son tan geniales. Para terminar esta parte tuve que ver como mil veces un video de ellos bailando en su tiempo libre, ¡fue simplemente genial! ahskjdbahdnaj.  
><em>

_Ajá, bueno. Regresando al tema._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Meloso? ¿Extraño? ¿ABURRIDO?_

_Más les vale que su próximo review no tenga nada que ver con el último adjetivo, gracias. :D_

_Me pareció interesante colocar la fantasía de Teto, fue muy gracioso inventar tales cosas.  
><em>

_Como sea, para mí fue divertido escribir este capítulo, a las 3 am de la mañana._

_Y gracias a esto descubrí que mi inspiración me viene en la madrugada, oh God.  
><em>

_¿Saben lo malo de todo? Ya empecé clases u.u Qué tristeza, ¿no?_

_Pero bueno, a Dios rogando y al mazo dando (o algo así)._

_Una cosita más..._

_¡ESTAMOS EN OCTUBRE! ¡MI MES FAVORITO DEL AÑO (ADEMÁS DE DICIEMBRE, CLARO)!_

_¿Quieren adivinar por qué? _

_Se los diré la próxima vez que hablemos._

_Gracias por sus reviews y espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones, críticas y objeciones en sus comentarios, ¡saben que esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes!_

_No olviden darle al link de abajo y decirme su opinión sobre el capítulo.  
><em>

_Nos vemos pronto pronto :3_

_Con amor, **Jess**.  
><em>


	18. Fin de Semana en la Playa, Parte III

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation, y a Crypton también.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII – Fin de Semana en la Playa<strong>

**Parte III**

Miku y Gumi se incorporaron en sus respectivas sillas, regresando a la posición recta con la que solían sentarse. Sus ojos buscaron algún indicio de rabia en los orbes celestes de Rin, más éstos se encontraban inexpresivos; fijos en un análisis al vacío. Su mente divagaba en un mundo totalmente ajeno a la realidad, intentando hallar una explicación a la repentina aparición de la pelirroja.

No sabían qué decir para traer de nuevo a la rubia.

Rin, por su parte, debatía intensamente con ella misma. Parecía descifrar el misterio más abstracto del mundo...

La palabra "coincidencia" no encajaba en la circunstancia que la rodeaba. En la farándula, a pesar de que fuesen simples rumores o absurdos chismes, las noticias se divulgaban tan rápido como la pólvora, por lo que le parecía más que imposible que la joven actriz no supiera de la presencia de Len Kagamine en la ciudad de Okinawa.

Algo no cuadraba en el asunto, y si era lo que ella temía, las cosas no terminarían muy bien que digamos.

— ¡Rin! — Miku golpeó el hombro de la muchacha, manteniendo una expresión de tragedia en su rostro, como si un gravísimo accidente acabase de ocurrir.— ¿Estás bien? ¡Tu rostro está tan pálido como la nieve!

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?— la aludida trató esconder su preocupación naciente, rogando que la sospecha que florecía en su mente no se hiciese verdad. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.— Solo… Necesito un poco de aire.

Sin añadir ni una palabra más, se levantó y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, dejando a sus dos mejores amigas pasmadas por la angustiada, que decidieron tirar la toalla antes de perseguirla y atosigarla de porras para subir su estado de ánimo. Ambas se sumieron en un pesado silencio, concentrándose en vigilar a la rubia desde lejos, por si algo llegara a salirse de control. La vieron correr apenas puso un pie en el exterior del restaurante.

Pasó por uno de los extremos de la piscina, exigiéndose a toda costa alejarse lo más posible de la inocente pelirroja. Su andar se alentó ligeramente, convirtiéndose en un caminar rápido, como si intentase no llamar la atención de nadie.

Iba insultándose mentalmente por su mísera valentía cuando se estrelló con algún transeúnte que se dirigía a la dirección contraria a la que ella iba, causando que el muchacho se moviera hacia atrás por pura inercia para no perder el equilibrio, empujando a la persona que venía siguiéndolo directamente a la piscina.

Un gran chapoteo y la concentración de burbujas en la superficie revolvieron las prioridades de Rin. Gritó asustada, captando la mirada de muchos presentes._ ¡Justo lo que le faltaba!_

_Instantes... Segundos... Minutos..._

_¡¿Se habría ahogado?  
><em>

Observó a la joven que había terminado dentro de la alberca asomar su cabeza y mirarla de la forma más mortífera que un humano sea capaz de hacer. El alivio contrastó su mirada. Reconoció su cabello negro y sus intensos ojos amarillos, los había visto aquella mañana. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Rui.

— ¡Rui, Rei, ¿quieren por amor al cielo darse prisa?— gritó desde el otro lado Lily, esperándolos al principio de la escalera que daba a la playa.— ¡Rinto nos asesinará!

— ¡IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY EMPAPADA? — respondió la pelinegra enojadísima.

El muchacho que la acompañaba, quien compartía una increíble similitud con ella, le tendió su mano y la auxilió, sacándola con rapidez de la piscina antes de que terminase por hervir con su rabia el agua que llenaba la alberca. Rin se fijó en ambos, analizó sus nombres, y por el gran parentesco en los dos campos dedujo que no podían ser algo más que gemelos.

— Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día? — soltó mordaz la muchacha.

Rin la vio a los ojos y no pudo contener una carcajada. Su ropa, ahora estirada y transparente, escurría chorros de agua en el suelo por montones, mojando todo a su alrededor. La idea de tener algo seco le pareció inmensamente estúpida. Sus cabellos negros se habían pegado a su rostro, y ella, con esfuerzos inhumanos, intentaba separar de su piel la vestimenta húmeda que se pegaba como chicle y apartar algunos mechones que obstruían su buena vista. La expresión fría que cargaba la joven solo aumentaba su graciosa apariencia. Su hermano, el tal Rei, no pudo evitar — y no es como si hubiera puesto gran trabajo para hacerlo— contagiarse de la risa de la rubia, riendo junto a ella.

— Lo siento muchísimo.— se disculpó Rin entre carcajadas.

La pobre pelinegra se limitó a bufar. Asintió, hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y dejó su mirada fija en su hermano.

— Bueno, Rei… Ya que te parece tan graciosa mi situación…— un brillo malicioso relució en los ojos de Rui, acabando de forma inmediata la burla de su hermano.

— No, Rui…— Aléjate. exigió el pelinegro retrocediendo, conociendo la capacidad de su hermana para vengarse de quienes osaban reírse de ella.— No, Rui, por favor…

— Ja... ja… ja.— con cada zancada que daba hacia su gemelo, éste se regresaba dos. La mirada amenazante de la muchacha era la misma que tiene un felino al acorralar a su presa.

_Pobre muchacho…_

En cuestión de segundos, con movimientos tan rápidos como la luz, Rui se plantó detrás de él y, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, no se contuvo en hacer con lo que quería. Se aferró a su camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo empujó, enviándolo seguro a una caída estrepitosa dentro de alberca.

Un ruido igual de ensordecedor que el anterior y una alta explosión de agua avisó que otra víctima más había sido lanzada en la piscina.

Rui rió amigablemente, aplaudiendo victoriosa y celebrando internamente su indiscutible triunfo. Se giró para quedar cara a cara con Rin, más antes de que pudiese decir algo, una aguda y cantarina voz se le adelantó.

— ¡Por amor a Dios! — exclamó Lily corriendo hacia ellos, perseguida a lejos por el jefe de editores, Rinto; un joven alto, rubio, esbelto y carismático.— ¡Los descuido unos minutos y se ponen a jugar en la piscina!

Rin, que ya había cumplido su misión de disculparse por tal accidente, y sentirse teóricamente perdonada, decidió marcharse para darles un poco de privacidad a los reporteros, quienes seguramente empezarían una discusión por la cara de pocos amigos que traía el último rubio. Presintió un fuerte regaño y, prefiriendo no ser un testigo del mismo, dio media vuelta y se retiró sin llamar mucho el interés de los demás.

Rei, apoyado de ambos brazos en el borde de la piscina y con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua, fue el único que se percató de la silenciosa ida de la joven rubia, quien caminó lentamente por unos segundos y luego se perdió a un paso veloz entre una multitud de personas, que se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba la recién reconocida Miki Furukawa.

Suspiró y miró quedadamente el lugar en donde la había visto por última vez, pensando que su comportamiento fue muy extraño. Percibió en ella, a pesar de su amable sonrisa, un palpitar de tristeza y compasión en sus ojos.

— _Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…_

— ¡Rei, sal de una buena vez de ahí! ¿Es que acaso quieres enfermarte? ¡Porque si es así, igualmente no te daré permiso para que faltes al trabajo!

— Ya voy, Rinto, no te alteres... Ya voy.

— Deberías relajarte un poco, Rinto. Estás muy agobiado.

.

.

Rin inhaló todo el oxígeno que era capaz, contrajo sus hombros y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Se mantuvo así por largos segundos, descargando abruptamente todo lo que contenía adentro al cumplirse el décimo quinto segundo. Deseó que sus miedos también fueran expulsados de tal forma de su alma.

Bien, Rin… Será mejor que te calmes o lo empeorarás todo. se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el parque infantil que había visto anteriormente, sin poder pensar en otro lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la piscina… Y alejado de _ella._

El cómico encuentro con los mellizos revivió en ella el entusiasmo, aunque fue de una forma muy pequeña, logrando que se sintiera menos desdichada. Sin embargo, cuando se separaba de ellos, al escuchar el nombramiento de Miki, el catastrófico sentimiento de inferioridad resurgió en lo más profundo de su interior, obligándola de nuevo a huir de lo que ella creía que eran sus tormentos. Era como si una terrible plaga la persiguiera solo a ella, y nada más que a ella.

Al llegar a la zona compuesta únicamente por juegos para niños, buscó con su mirada algún lugar que le sirviese de refugio, donde fuera capaz de reflexionar tranquila e ininterrumpida, y, sin recapacitar mucho lo que hacía, terminó metiéndose en una casita de plástico de tejado rojo, paredes marrones con detalles negros como si fueran de madera vieja, una ventana azul y una puerta chiquita y amarilla. Era algo pequeña, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que ella cupiese con sus rodillas dobladas. Por dentro no tenía más que una mesita blanca y varios banquitos índigos.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de anhelo y sintió lástima por ella. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por esconderse?... ¿Cuál era la razón de su huída violenta?... ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo?...

Meditó aquello una y otra vez, y la respuesta que encontró no le fue para nada grata. Demoró muchísimo en entender que su situación no se trataba de nada más que puros celos.

"_Miedo, sí… Tengo muchísimo miedo de que Miki me quite lo que antes era "suyo"…"_

Ante ese absurdo dilema, arrugó su nariz y frunció su entrecejo, llamándose estúpida de nuevo.

— No seas boba, Rin…— se reprendió de inmediato.— No trates a Len como si de un objeto se tratase.

Cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y acarició sus párpados con la punta de los dedos, intentando catalizar su estrés y plantearse en una solución a su comportamiento tan infantil y cobarde. Jamás, en los 16 años de vida que tenía, había experimentado una situación tan estresante. Pensó y pensó, más…

— ¡No seas estúpida, Rin Kasane!— se gritó de repente, explotando por completo. Haló sus mechones en medio de la desesperación, sometiéndose a una crisis emocional.— ¡Ni siquiera conoces a Miki y ya te estás armando todo un lío!

Sus pensamientos cargados de frustración se menguaron poco a poco, hasta el punto de que su mente se quedó en blanco. Dejó caer su frente contra ambas rodillas, protegiéndose al rodearse con sus brazos. Una sensación espeluznante le punzaba el estómago, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un nudo selló su garganta. Retuvo las ganas de llorar… Todo era producto del estrés.

Cabizbaja, recapacitó y se dio cuenta de lo poco que había dormido esa mañana, y la sola idea desató un deseo incontrolable de querer descansar. Acurrucada en su soledad y desconsuelo, dejó que sus párpados se cerraran con un extremo cuidado… La consciencia y noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor se esfumó y no tardó en caer rendida en el universo de los sueños.

.

.

Luka caminaba a una velocidad sospecha a través de la vacía playa, direccionándose a la zona de producción donde hasta hace unos minutos había estado trabajando con el elenco de _"Una Tarde de Verano II"._ El cielo nocturno era un manto puro de solemne oscuridad, cubierto por hermosos luceros nácares, regados en el firmamento como si de escarcha se tratase.

El paisaje era espléndido a esa hora, pero poco le importó aquello con la cruz que llevaba en hombros. Por fin divisó la cinta que separaba los dos lados de la playa y pasó por debajo de ésta, intentando hallar desesperadamente a su prometido.

Lo vio dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras hablaba entre carcajadas de alguna trivialidad con Kaito. La jornada de trabajo había sido dura, pero los resultados eran grandiosos, según el director de la película, que había quedado maravillado con el desempeño de las estrellas invitadas. Tal crítica había puesto de un mejor humor al rubio, y Luka se prometió no dejar que nada lo arruinase.

Al ver a la pelirrosa de nuevo, Len se detuvo y la observó.

— Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu habitación.— suavizó su tono, como siempre lo hace cuando necesita conseguir algo. La dama suspiró.— ¿No quería descansar ya?

— Lo pensé mejor.— respondió nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda.— ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un rato por la playa? Oí que del otro lado hay una fogata increíble.

Ambos se miraron confundidos. Luka se veía tensa e incómoda; parecía estar ocultándoles un asunto de suma importancia. Su comportamiento era demasiado inusual y su voz vacilaba al hablar.

— ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Luka? —dijo el peliazul segurísimo de que esa no era la misma chica que le había dado en el ojo esa tarde. Ella contrajo su expresión.

— ¿Quieres que te pruebe que soy yo poniéndote el ojo izquierdo morado? — le amenazó como solo ella sabía hacer. Kaito desechó sus recientes pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste tan drásticamente de opinión? — quiso saber Len, retomando su caminar y dirigiéndose a la piscina del hotel. Luka se le adelantó y se interpuso en su trayecto.

— Porque es muy tonto dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirnos en Okinawa.— alegó, oponiéndose también al avance de Kaito.— Piénsenlo: trabajamos todo el día para irnos a descansar toda la noche y volver a reanudar nuestro trabajo en la mañana… ¡Jamás logramos divertirnos!

Len la miró un largo rato en silencio, analizando cada palabra dicha por la ojiceleste. Viniendo de Luka, aquellos argumentos carecían de total sentido.

— ¿No eras tú la que decía que debíamos pensar con más responsabilidad y seriedad si de nuestra carrera se trataba? — rebatió atónito el muchacho.— Y ahora me sales con esto…

— ¡Vamos, Len! ¡No podemos desperdiciar nuestra juventud!— intentó persuadirlos. Len se hartó de escuchar y continúo con su camino.— ¡Len!

— No sé tú, pero yo si necesito dormir.—explicó sin dejar de darles la espalda, alejándose cada vez más.— Si quieren, vayan los dos a esa fiesta; mi prioridad ahora es descansar. Nos vemos mañana.— se despidió con la mano.

Luka tragó con una increíble fuerza, batiendo sus manos totalmente angustiada. Kaito, percatándose de la situación de la muchacha, reunió el valor y se animó a preguntarle:

— ¿Qué sucede?— intuyó el malestar de la chica, que no solía ponerse así a menos de que algo realmente grave fuese a pasar.

Lo miró con detenimiento, pensando en su posible reacción, pero no le quedó de otra que contarle. Era su único apoyo y, siendo el mejor amigo de Len, tal vez lograría hacer cambiar de opinión al obstinado muchacho…

— ¡¿Qué Miki qué? — sin permitirle continuar con el relato a Luka, el peliazul salió disparado a buscar a Len, temiendo la forma en que pudiese comportarse al ver a Miki y a Akaito en la piscina del hotel a tan altas horas de la noche y, concordando con el relato de la chica, completamente solos.

Luka lo observó marcharse, intrigada por la catástrofe que se aproximaba. Sin perder más tiempo, echó a correr detrás del peliazul.

— ¡Kaito, espérame!

Len, por su parte, iba con una imperturbable paz y alegría en comparación con su amigo y la joven pelirrosa. Su mirada recorría cada constelación el cielo, admirándolas detalladamente, grabándolas con cuidado en su memoria. El constante sonido del oleaje, que iba y venía en una suave danza, armonizaba la playa desierta. La luna plateada reflejaba su brillo sobre la inmaculada superficie del mar, clara y reluciente.

A sus pensamientos llegó la sonrisa alegre, inocente y sincera de Rin, con la que era capaz de apaciguar hasta la más terrible tempestad, o por lo menos eso le gustaba creer a él. Su encuentro no programado fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder en el día y fue la chispa que evitó que su trabajo terminara en total fracaso. Era extraño como esa muchacha había entrado en su vida y la había puesto al revés. Primero fueron los roces entre ellos, los seguidos desacuerdos y las interminables peleas. Luego vino el cambio, la cortísima "amistad" y un poco de calma, tras la noche de la dichosa nuevo, se repitió otro tramo de enemistad y odio, basado en la pelea por los papeles del musical, donde no se hablaron por casi un mes. Y ahora, después de reconciliarse y comprobar que eran compatibles, estaba seguro de que ambos concordaban al creer que eran mucho más que simples amigos.

Rió… Podía jurar que su comportamiento con ella era de lo más ridículo, pero… a eso es lo que llaman amor… ¿cierto?

Tal vez era cierto que mucho le quedaba por aprender de ese sentimiento, que abarca tantos misterios para el hombre y tantas sensaciones que es difícil de explicar en un concepto simplón, pero sabía que poco a poco iría empalagándose cada vez más con él, hasta llegar a un punto de convertirse en un teórico experto.

Len por fin llegó a las escaleras y las subió con rapidez. Ansiaba llegar a su suite y dormir plácidamente sobre esa cómoda y mullida cama, que le pedía a gritos que pasara un rato descansando en ella. A lo lejos, escuchó gritos… Lo llamaban, pero no tenía ganas de atender la citación. Estaba seguro de que eran Luka y Kaito, que intentarían convencerlo para ir a la fogata esa o algo así. Por Dios, qué absurdo. Con lo cansado que estaba no tenía intensiones de considerar esa propuesta ni por un minuto.

Una exclamación claramente desesperada lo congeló en su sitio, próximo a acercarse a la orilla de la piscina, haciéndolo girarse para ver qué rayos sucedía. Fue cuando vio a Luka y a Kaito precipitarse por la entradita que daba al hotel, con caras de haber visto algún espectro de la noche. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y aguardaron a que le dieran una explicación.

— ¿Len? — habló una dulce y melodiosa voz detrás de él, mandándole una descarga eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, de tal forma que se quedó estático en su lugar.

La mirada de sus amigos corroboró todas sus sospechas al pensar de quién se trataba. Su voz era inconfundible e irremplazable. Toda ella era única, sin tener ni un solo detalle que quisiera cambiar.

Se regresó para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz. Y, ella estaba ahí. Con su cabello rojo hasta la cintura y sus orbes castaños mirándolo con un brillo de alegría en ellos. Su piel se veía más tersa al ser bañada por la luz de la luna. Cargaba un corto y lindo vestido, ceñido a la cintura, con una falda suelta que caía libremente a unos 15 centímetros de la cadera, de finas tiras atadas detrás del cuello, color blanco con flores negras.

Len sintió que su voz desaparecía, que lo abandonaba en un momento tan crucial como ése. Reunió cada granito de en su ser y esbozó una sonrisilla.

— Miki…

.

.

Rin despertó al sentir que algo rozaba su mano; era áspero y frío, y le produjo un escalofrío. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y observó a un pequeño lagarto recostado a su lado. Era de un tamaño intermedio, de piel escamosa y verde, dueño de unas púas marrones a lo largo de su lomo, una extensa cola para su tamaño, con ojos saltones y hocico sobresaliente. Le tomó más de un minuto en entender que tenía un reptil a su lado, y que éste no tenía una apariencia muy agradable.

Su cerebro por fin reaccionó al transcurrir unos minutos.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, se incorporó de golpe alarmado al animal y gritó, empeorando los instintos defensivos del lagarto. Para ser más precisos, era una _iguana verde._ Rin salió arrastrándose por el suelo de la casita, llenándose de tierra e hierba, totalmente asustada por ver a un animal de esa clase en Japón.

Si algo detestaba Rin en todo el mundo, más que a su propia madrastra, eso sería definitivamente la categoría de los reptiles. Pasaba las tortugas, pero solo las tortugas. Los demás lagartos y lagartijas... eran simplemente espantosos.

Afuera de la casita, en el parque infantil, había un hombre alto y rubio, con una camisa de colores y estampados, unos bermudas caqui y unos zapatos abiertos. Parecía estar sumido en la búsqueda de algo.

— _Leon Jr., ¿dónde te metiste? — _cuestionaba en murmullos aquel señor. — _Aparece de una vez, Leon Jr. ..._

Rin alzó su cabeza, enfocó sus ojos en el cielo y quiso gritar. La luna se hallaba en su punto más alto y las estrellas la acompañaban con su maravilloso candor. ¡Era de noche! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que había pasado! ¡Estaba en grandísimos problemas!

— Disculpe, ¿podría decirme qué hora es? — se acercó al individuo que le hacía compañía en el parque. El tipo se giró a ella y la miró extrañado. Rin se riñó; podía ser un extranjero y ella hablándole en un idioma inentendible para él.

— Son las 9:50 pm.— respondió con naturalidad. Rin abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y asintió, agradeciéndole por informarle. — Oh, espera, antes de que te vayas... ¿Has visto una especie de lagarto por aquí? Es de, aproximdamente, este tamaño...— el hombre separó sus brazos a una distancia menor de 1 metro.— Tiene la piel verde y...

La chica palideció.

— En la casita.— le interrumpió y se fue corriendo de regreso a su habitación.

_¡Estaba muerta, estaba muerta, estaba muerta!_

_— ¡Kyoko me acribillará por no prepararle su baño con burbujas…! ¡De seguro Neru y Teto me asfixiaran de preguntas! Y… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Miku, Gumi y los demás…?_

Corrió todo lo que su cuerpo soportaba, igual que una persona que huye al ser perseguido por algún animal, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo, así mismo corría la desespera de Rin. Solo la idea de que Kyoko la torturaría y/o asesinaría de la peor forma le impulsaba a acelerar su paso, temiendo que su castigo fuese cada vez más malo conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Pisó el terreno rugoso que rodeaba la piscina y cambió su destino a la entrada al hotel. Por un instante se desubicó, tal vez a causa de su angustia, y buscó desesperadamente la puerta que daba al lobby. Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a su habitación que no notó que había dos personas más en el lugar, a pesar de que ya eran casi las 10 de la noche. Por fin localizó el umbral de entrada, iluminado por farolas colgantes del techo, y suspiró aliviada.

Tal vez fue por una pequeña piedra que se le atravesó, o alguna pata de una de las sillas de playa que decidió jugarle una mala broma, pero el hecho fue que Rin cayó por un tropiezo en el suelo, golpeándose la frente con un no muy alto muro de piedra blanca repleto de plantas. Se arrodilló y acarició su frente lacerada, asegurándose que un feo chichón aparecería muy pronto.

En su estado de dolor, lo único que ameritó a aquella caída fue su insistente estupidez por querer llegar rápido a la suite. Ahora, para su grandiosa suerte, tenía una horrorosa herida en la cabeza y llegaría más tarde de lo esperado. Bien, por lo menos no podía empeorar.

Levantó su mirada y enfocó finalmente a las dos figuras cercanas del otro lado de la piscina, estrechamente unidas, como si estuviesen compartiendo un cariñoso abrazo. Al principio, la rubia se sintió conmovida al testificar tal escena. Luego, se alertó al caer en cuenta de que no había visto a esos dos al llegar y lo único _razonable_ y _factible_ que le pasó por la cabeza — podrán imaginarse las absurdas ideas que procesaba su mente— fue que eran dos fantasmas.

_— ¡Fantasmas! _ — alzó su mano y la chocó contra su frente, sin lastimarse el ya presente chichón, y se recriminó por tan boba deducción.— Dios mío, Rin Kasane… Tu cerebro debió sufrir un trauma más grave de lo que parece.

Se dedicó a examinarlos con mayor atención. La luna llena, que hasta hace unos minutos se escondía detrás de unas nubes negras, se dejó ver y su brillo le permitió a Rin reconocer a las dos personas abrazadas.

— Imposible…

En ese instante, hubiese preferido ser espectadora de las empalagosas, y casi siempre repugnantes, muestras de cariño entre su madrastra y Richard, en vez de presenciar lo que ahora admiraban sus ojos. Apartó su mirada borrosa con brusquedad, sintiendo que sus ganas de vivir se esfumaban y se perdían en algún mundo lejano. Aguantó los sollozos, conteniéndolos en su garganta, y se prometió ser fuerte. ¿Un simple abrazo no significa la gran cosa, verdad?

_— Mentira._— acuchilló una voz en su cabeza.— _Cada abrazo representa un signo de cariño, una muestra de amor. Jamás podría no valer algo… ¡Mucho menos si viene de una persona tan especial como ella!_

Dejó que su espalda chocara contra el muro y, de forma masoquista, se empeñó en mirar el interminable abrazo entre Len y Miki. Se negó a llorar, se negó a sollozar, se negó a desahogarse. Juró que si soltaba una sola lágrima, jamás se lo perdonaría.

No quiso sacar sus conclusiones, tampoco hacer especulaciones, aunque por dentro sabía perfectamente que algo sucedía entre esos dos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no sembrar más antipatía en su corazón, la sensación de traición y humillación destruyó su barrera y la impulsó a avivar esa llama negra de soledad. Decidió irse de ahí, aunque claramente no pensaba regresar en tal estado a su habitación, no si quería ser molestada por Kyoko y las demás cuando se hallaba tan susceptible.

Caminó con lentitud a la recepción, siendo desapercibida al tocar el vidrio de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo, hasta que sintió una lejana mirada sobre ella. No se giró, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese instante.

Se acercó al mostrador y llamó la atención del recepcionista. Pidió información sobre el hospedaje de algún Hatsune en el hotel y, al verla con tan lamentable expresión, el hombre no puso ningún pero en ayudarla a buscar la habitación de sus amigas. Duró unos 5 minutos con aquel señor de mediana edad, hasta que localizaron una reservación a nombre de Akari Hatsune, la madre de Miku, y otra de Gackupo Kamui, el hermano de Gumi. Ella sonrió y se fue agradecida, arrastrando sus pies hasta los elevadores.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 7, donde se bajó y rebuscó con su mirada la dirección por donde se hallaban los 7010. Encontró el pasillo y lo atravesó, pensando que el estar con sus amigas aliviaría su dolor.

Buscó la 7012 y, al creer encontrarla, la tocó lentamente y esperó a que le atendieran. Tan grave era su despiste que no notó que una voz masculina cuyo dueño no era ninguno de sus amigos le avisó que ya iba.

La puerta de madera se abrió y dejó ver a un joven de cabellos negros y mirada dorada. Éste la observó inquisitivamente, asombrado por encontrarla de nuevo en la entrada de su habitación.

— Oh Dios.— soltó la rubia con un hilo de voz.— ¿Ésta no es la 7012? — preguntó desconsolada y molesta por su racha de mala suerte.

Rei ladeó su cabeza, negando. No pudo contener un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

— Es al lado.— le indicó en un fallido intento de animarla. Su expresión se deprimió al verla con un semblante tan deplorable. La ojiceleste asintió.— Espera...

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Yo, solo quería saber si... ¿Te encuentras bien? — valeroso y orgulloso, se felicitó por haberle hablado. Ella sonrió agradecida por su preocupación.

— Son cosas mías, nada sin importancia.— contestó pausadamente la muchacha. Rei reconoció ese tono.

— Si alguien te lastimó, no vale la pena entristecerse por él.— le reconfortó, dándole donde más le dolía en esos momentos. Él, que había pasado horas consolando a su hermana en numerosas ocasiones en que sufrió desilusiones amorosas, sabía muy bien lo que las muchachas deseaban escuchar en situaciones así; en las que parecía que el mundo se les acabaría a causa de un chico.

Quería agregar algo más, cuando la voz de Rinto lo riñó desde dentro, expresando que era muy tarde y que en la mañana tendrían una entrevista con el elenco de la película. Rei se giró cohibido.

— Gracias… Y lamento lo de hoy.— fue lo único que articuló Rin antes de caminar hasta la otra puerta. El pelinegro se resignó a la idea de conversar con ella y cerró la suya.

Volvió a tocar, implorando que esta vez no cometiese otro error. Se sentía tan frágil que juraba que la mirada de lástima de un desconocido podría destruirla por completo.

— ¿Sí?— la cabeza de Miku se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, terminándose de ver al tirar de ella.— ¡Rin!

Miku llevaba su cabello turquesa suelto, un pequeño suéter negro y su linda pijama de tiras color azul bebé, encajada de pequeños detalles blancos. Miró fijamente a Rin.

— ¡Te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde!— exclamó en un tono de regaño, aunque no quitaba su preocupación.— ¡Pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido!

La rubia no contestó. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín y divisó la acumulación de varias lágrimas en sus lindos ojos azules. Estaba al borde del llanto. Un atisbo de desesperación su semblante le dio a entender a Miku que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

La rubia se desquebrajó instantáneamente, tirándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga, mientras rompía y se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos. Miku la estrechó con calidez, contagiándose del dolor de su amiga. La abrazó de forma protectora y maternal, como si tratase de alejarla de cualquier mal. Meiko y Gumi oyeron el llanto y decidieron asomarse a ver qué sucedía, encontrándose con la sorpresiva visita de Rin.

_— Rin, ¿qué ha sucedido?_ — preguntó con suavidad la joven de mirada agua marina, acariciando la liza cabellera de Rin. Sus palabras eran dulces murmullos, realmente reconfortantes.

La rubia negó un par de veces la cabeza, balbuceando cosas sobre el pecho de Miku. La susodicha miró preocupada a las otras dos, que aguardaban expectantes a que la rubia se calmase un poco y contestara.

— ¡El amor apesta!— atinó a decir la desdichada adolescente.

Bien, las cosas no habían terminado de la mejor manera. ¡Vaya día!

.

.

El sol se puso en lo alto del cielo, claro y precioso, armonizando un espléndido día, perfecto para salir a pasear. Era sábado en Okinawa y los turistas habían aprovechado de irse a altamar a primera hora de la mañana, en esos barcos que te dan pequeños tours cerca de los arrecifes y corales, atraídos por la publicidad que le daban los lugareños a tal viaje.

Kyoko, Teto y Neru habían zarpado también temprano en la mañana, en el bote privado de Richard, en una travesía para recorrer y explorar lo más que pudiesen el hermoso océano. Claro estaba que no volverían al hotel hasta la noche. Nada de las Akita para Rin, nada de Rin para las Akita. Todos ganaban.

La rubia fue despertada por un almohadazo en la cabeza, originado por la entusiasta peliverde, que plantada a un lado de la cama donde Rin había pasado la noche, esperaba a que ésta reaccionara.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó somnolienta.

— ¡Son las 11 de la mañana, Kasane! — le avisó, señalando un reloj digital que yacía sobre la cómoda de la habitación.— ¡Te hemos dejado descansar todo lo que necesitabas, ahora levántate que vamos a salir!

Rin suspiró depresiva.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¡Daremos un paseo por el mar! — contestó la ojiverde emocionada.— Estamos en Okinawa, ¡así que despega tu trasero de esa cama y párate! ¡Todos esperan por ti! — haló las sábanas del camastro y la hizo girar por segundos en el aire, cayendo después de forma abrupta en el suelo. La rubia gruñó molesta.

— ¡No tengo ganas de salir hoy! — replicó, parándose en medio de las dos camas matrimoniales, cruzando sus brazos y agachando su cara.— ¡Ni hoy, ni nunca!

Gumi revoloteó los ojos, descontenta por el berrinche de su amiga.

— Bien, Rin. Has lo que quieras. Pero, ¿de verdad piensas quedarte toda tu vida encerreda, sin hacer nada más que huir y esconderte? — atacó con dureza la ojiverde, haciéndole ver la realidad.— Te hirieron, está bien. Te traicionaron, ¿y eso qué? — la rubia la observó de soslayo.— No por eso vas a permitir que tu vida se venga abajo, ¿o sí? Porque, hasta lo que yo sé, ningún hombre se merece el llanto de una mujer, _ninguno_. Y Len Kagamine no es una excepción.

— Gumi...

— Yo solo te lo digo como amiga.— prosiguió.— Está bien que llores para desahogarte, pero no te ahogues tú en el llanto. ¡No señor! Tú no estás llevando esto sola, ¿entendiste? ¡Nosotras también estamos a tu lado! Meiko, Miku y yo estamos muy preocupadas... ¡Hasta Mikuo y Gackupo lo están! Así que deja de afligirte y sonríe, porque si él llega a aparecer, nosotros nos encargamos de partirle la cara. — la joven guiñó su ojo, trasmitiéndole uan infinita confianza.

— Gracias.

— ¡Para eso están los amigos! — Gumi rebuscó unas prendas en sus maletas y se las aventó en la cara.— Ponte eso, te esperaremos abajo en la cafetería.— Rin asintió.— ¡No tardes!

La peliverde se retiró sonriente por el pasillo, cerrando la gran puerta de madera artificial de la habitación. Rin suspiró y examinó la vestimenta que su amiga había dejado para ella. No era algo que soliese utilizar, pero supuso que por ese día estaría bien.

Observó la llave-tarjeta del cuarto que reposaba sobre la mesita de luz, a un lado del teléfono, y la movió a un lugar más visible, de tal forma que cuando saliese no la dejase ahí adentro.

Se introdujo instantáneamente en el baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta con euforia justo cuando acababa de desvestirse. Suspiró con molestia.

— _Ay... ¿Qué habrá dejado ahora Gumi?_ — se preguntó, enrollando una toalla a su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Giró la perilla, tiró de ella y... ¡Sorpresa! Se encontró con una mirada que obviamente no pertenecía a su amiga peliverde.

— ¡R-Rin!

— ¡LEN!

Bien, _qué forma más peculiar de comenzar el día._

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Tan, tan, tan...<em>

_¿Qué creen que pasará? :O_

_¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! _

_Rin está molesta con Len, pobrecito u.u _

_Ahora, vamos con unos pequeños anuncios:_

_1.- Primer Anuncio: Agradecimiento Especial :3  
><em>

_Para este cap., ¡quiero agradecer especialmente a **Utau Kagamine**_ por sugerir la aparición de Rei! :D Fue su idea, y aún queda una sorpresita más que sucederá entre ellos. __

__¡Ojalá te haya gustado el cap., Utau-chan! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y perdona que no haya puesto nada en mi última nota, pero es que suelo ser muy olvidadiza con estas cosas n.n''  
><em>_

__Como sea, ¡gracias por tu idea! - Jess hace una pequeña reverencia -. ¡Y____ TAMBIÉN____ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARTE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME REVIEWS ;)!  
><em>_

__Te dedico este capítulo especialmente... O el que viene, que es más lindo!  
><em>_

__Bien, bien, bien...__

__2.- Segundo Anuncio: ¡Felicidades!  
><em>_

__Ahora, debo felicitar a **LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake, **por acertar el porqué octubre es una de mis épocas favoritas del año. Sip, porque su demente servidora cumple el 30 de octubre (me siento mitad bruja) Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ :D__

__ *Saca un tubito de esos para fiesta y lo bate, haciendo explotar miles de serpentinas por el lugar*__

__A todos los que leen este fic, ¡Jess-chan hará algo especial para ese día!__

__Sí, un regalo de ella, para ella. Estoy loca, pero que más da!__

__3.- Tercer Anuncio: ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, CHICAS!  
><em>_

_¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, POR SUS GRANDIOSOS REVIEWS! YA CASI LLEGAMOS A 200!_

_¡QUÉ FELICIDAD! Hacen que su pobre escritora sea muy feliz :')  
><em>

_Una última petición: ¿les molestaría dejarme sus cumpleaños en un review?_

_Ahora, me despidoo :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Con amor, **Jess.**  
><em>


	19. Rei Kagene

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIX - Rei Kagene<br>**

— Rin,…— balbuceó Len con una expresión atontada, abriendo y cerrando sus párpados incontables veces, intentando ordenar sus ideas que estaban hechas un completo y catastrófico revoltijo. Una sonrisita nerviosa se apoderó de sus labios, su rostro tomó un color carmesí y no le quedó de otra que desviar su mirada. Sus hormonas masculinas empezaban a sobreponerse a su autocontrol, haciéndolo sudar frío mientras trataba apaciguar sus fuertes latidos.

Rin endureció su expresión, totalmente contrariada por tal reacción por parte del muchacho, y deseó poder adivinar qué había puesto tan mal a Len. Entre su confusión, su mente pronto analizó la situación, consiguió una buena causa e inevitablemente ella también enrojeció, apenadísima por las condiciones con las que recibía al joven. Apretó la delgada toalla nívea que cubría su cuerpo contra su pecho y, antes de que Len pudiese añadir o siquiera comentar algo al respecto, reunió una gran cantidad de fuerza, se aferró a la manilla plateada y le aventó la puerta en la cara, con una brusquedad que hizo temblar varias puertas yuxtapuestas en el pasillo. Éste apenas reaccionó al sentir el impacto de una fuerte corriente de aire contra la punta de su nariz, notando que la puerta aún temblaba por el azote tan violento. Inconscientemente, esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que derretían a cualquiera de sus fanáticas, conmovido por la actitud penosa de la dama. Divertido, dejó que su frente se apoyara sobre la superficie de la puerta y fue capaz de oír los murmullos que Rin soltaba envuelta por la vergüenza al otro lado de la misma. Con una dulce y conciliadora voz, se atrevió a preguntar:

— Preciosa, ¿estás molesta?

Lejos de responderle, Rin estableció un imparcial silencio, tan prologando que Len juró que jamás en su vida alguien lo había ignorado como ella lo hacía en ese momento. Interpretó el mutismo de la chica como un irrefutable sí a su anterior cuestionamiento y, como era de esperarse, su suposición no fue errada. Ella realmente estaba enojada, aunque no por los motivos que él creía. Aguardó unos minutos más sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que se animó y, con un tono burlisto, agregó:

— Rin, si algún día nos casamos, tendré todo el derecho de verte con mucho menos.— visualizando el rostro de su amada en su imaginación, totalmente ruborizado por su comentario, Len no pudo reprimir el impulso de soltar una risilla.— ¿No lo crees así?

_— ¡Cállate... pervertido! — _ chilló ella, presa de los nervios. Su estrepitoso y agudo gemido agravió la risa del Kagamine, quien se partió de tan solo pensar acerca del estado en el que ella se hallaba. Rin, sentada sobre el suelo alfombrado y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, escondió su rostro entre el hueco que formó con sus brazos, sintiendo como la sangre le subía hasta las orejas.— ¡No digas esas cosas, Len!

— ¿Por qué no?— siguió con el juego.— Digo, ¿tan mala te parece la idea de ser la señora Kagamine? — aguardó unos segundos, para luego corregirse:— Mejor dicho, la señora Asakawa. ¿No crees que tendríamos lindos retoños?

— ¡Len, ya no sigas, por favor! ¡Sé que lo haces a propósito! — suplicó en una crisis emocional, sabiendo que si aquello continuaba así, su frágil corazón no lo resistiría. Él sonrió, complacido.

— Entonces, ábreme la puerta.— condicionó.— Si me abres, dejaré esta conversación para otra ocasión.

— ¡No pienso aceptar tal chantaje! — gritó de vuelta, causando que él soltara un _Tsk _como única respuesta.— ¡Solo vete y déjame sola! — pronunció, utilizando un vacilante hilo de voz, que prometía quebrarse en cualquier instante. Len se irguió de inmediato y, con su postura recta e impasible, inquirió:

— Rin, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? — pero no obtuvo contestación más concisa que hipidos lamentables, indicio de que se estaba desplomando en el llanto. Aquello destruyó la dignidad y el orgullo de Len, quien se recriminó por haberla hecho llorar.— Rin, hermosa, solo era una broma…

— ¡Vete! — repitió incomprendida, dolida y cerrada. Él frunció su entrecejo, impotente al ver cómo todo había tomado un sendero realmente inesperado.

— ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer eso!

— ¿Por…qué? — se empeñó en bajar su tono de voz, obligándole a Len a pegar su oído contra la puerta para poder escucharla con claridad.— ¡Quiero estar sola!

— Pues, yo no quiero estar solo.— protestó, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para hacerla entrar en razón, y que de una buena vez cortara todo ese drama.— ¿Puedo saber por qué te molestaste tanto?

Más ella no contestó. Su silencio mató la poca cordura que almacenaba en su interior en aquellos momentos, desesperándolo hasta niveles que un humano corriente no podría imaginarse. Tanto así era su necesidad de verla, que derribar la puerta no le pareció una idea tan intangible; de hecho, hasta llegó a calcular la distancia que necesitaría para tomar impulso y abalanzarse sobre la puerta; sin embargo, el recuerdo de que Rin estaba detrás de ella, posiblemente acurrucaba en el suelo, exterminó cualquier intento propuesto. Ansiaba perderse en esos ojos profundos y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones aunque fuese por unos segundos, y el deseo de volver a probar los dulces e irremplazables labios de Rin lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, sentir que la resguardaba de todo el mundo, como la tarde anterior, y compartir halagos y comentarios empalagosos que, de no haber estado enamorado, meses atrás le hubieran parecido una total desfachatez.

— ¡Rin, no me hagas esto! — estrelló su puño contra el obstáculo de madera, sellado por el odioso seguro, que se levantaba e interponía entre los dos. El golpe retumbó y llegó a los oídos de la muchacha, quien negó y se quedó muda. Pensó que tal vez, si no respondía, el terminaría rindiéndose y dejándola sola.— Rin…

— ¡Len!— la voz masculina de Kaito resonó en el lado oeste del corredor, mientras éste se acercaba trotando hasta él. Parecía haber corrido un maratón, puesto que estaba algo rojo y jadeante, y ahora solo le quedaban energías como para dar lentas y pobretonas carreras. En su rostro se veía la secuela del golpe que recibió de Luka: la inflamación había disminuido, pero seguía estando de un color violeta-rojizo. Se detuvo exhausto enfrente de su mejor amigo, doblando su espalda y dejando que cabeza cayera hacia el frente, mientras respiraba de forma ruidosa y acelerada.— ¡Te he buscado por todo el hotel…!

— ¿Sucedió algo? — se apresuró a preguntar el artista queriendo añadir un "porque llegaste en un momento realmente inoportuno", pero que contuvo por no querer sonar tan grosero. Se inclinó hacia su derecha para buscar la mirada azul de Kaito, aunque no consiguió atraparla. Él susodicho tardó minutos en responder, siendo sus ahogos los únicos sonidos que se percibían a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Por fin, recuperó la fuerza suficiente como para hablar, diciendo:

— ¡El director reformó el libreto a último minuto!... Ha dicho que se iluminó pasada la madrugada… Y ha cambiado una escena.

— ¿Cuál de todas? — Len admiró de soslayo la puerta del cuarto 7012, por puro reflejo, aún guardando la esperanza de ver a Rin asomarse por allí.— ¿Es alguna en la que Luka y yo salgamos?

— ¡Sí, precisamente la única en donde aparecen juntos casi toda la escena! — el rubio alzó los ojos y los posó distraídamente en el techo, intentando recordar la parte que describía Kaito.**— **¿Sabes? Donde _Catherine_ trata de disolver la droga en la bebida de _James_.— Len asintió, ubicándose por fin en el libreto.

— Ahí aparecemos Luka y yo bailando tango, ¿no?…— se estremeció, no pudiendo olvidar las innumerables clases de baile recibidas y los tediosos ensayos y prácticas a las que fueron sometidos con el fin de que la coreografía quedase perfecta para la película. Suspiró.— Esa es mi última aparición… Luego de eso, _Adam_ regresa a Acapulco para conocer a su prometida, dejando un amor imposible en Japón.— Kaito realizó un gesto rápido y afirmativo.— Ajá, ¿qué cambios sufrió esa escena?

El peliazul se tomó su tiempo para responder, temeroso del grito que pudiese pegarle Len al oírlo, sin muchas ganas de tener que soportar a su amigo despotricando todas las groserías habidas y por haber en el universo. Se tensó y, tal como hacen las personas al informar un delicadísimo secreto, agachó su cabeza, bajó su voz y dijo:

— Miki y tú tendrán que besarse, ¿curioso, no? — rió inquieto, siendo testigo del rostro inexpresivo que adoptó Len. Esperó una respuesta, un reclamo, una maldición… pero nada sucedió. Solo obtuvo el temible y paralizante silencio.

Una respuesta a aquella información vino de la fuente más inesperada.

— ¿Cómo que Len y Miki tendrán que besarse?— cuestionó temerosa, apagada y con inocencia - _además de una preocupación alarmante disimulada_- la voz de Rin, abriendo con cuidado la puerta, con los ojos vidriosos y un recelo naciente.

Len flaqueó, queriendo morir al ver aquellas órbitas dolidas y angustiadas que, aunque su dueña no dijese palabra alguna, le traducían y exponían las emociones de Rin tal y como si fuese un libro abierto. Dio un paso al frente, sintiéndose dichoso de verla y desdichado porque ella escuchara tal anuncio.

— ¡Rin!— soltó de repente Kaito, ahora más nervioso.— Yo,…

— Tú, tú deberías irte.— completó Len, cortante, dirigiéndole una dura mirada. El peliazul sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido, así que obedeció sin chistar y se largó de ahí, no sin darles un último vistazo antes de perderse por otro de los pasillos. Len, cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie más los interrumpiría, dedicó toda su atención a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Rin estaba cabizbaja, observando alguna mancha o parte mal cosida del piso tapizado, mientras se reprendía por ser estúpida y haberse expuesto tan impulsivamente por celos. Rogaba inútilmente ser tragada por la tierra en ese instante en que experimentaba enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo, hundiéndose en un horripilante infierno de emociones.

Se encontraba tan ajena a la realidad, que no se dio cuenta cuando Len se acercó a ella y, por consiguiente, no hizo nada como normalmente lo habría hecho para apartarlo lo más posible. Sintió como los dedos de Len rozaron con una delicadeza extrema sus manos, el mismo cuidado que se tiene al apreciar una muñeca de porcelana carísima, mientras su mirada se volvía comprensiva y tierna. Ella se sonrojó, sacando por segundos su lado defensivo, conteniendo las ganas de insultarle ahí mismo. Quería encontrar una escapatoria, pero sabía que él no la dejaría a menos de que fuese sobre su cadáver, — idea que horripiló a Rin . Len atrapó su rostro entre sus manos, exigiéndole mudamente que lo mirara a los ojos y olvidara todo lo que se le ocurría en su entorno. Rin acató el silencioso mandato, sus piernas temblaron y creyó por un instante que Len era tan vital para ella como el oxígeno mismo. Se mantuvieron en un mutismo irrompible, erguido por sus penetrantes miradas, examinándose mutuamente.

Finalmente, Rin se atrevió a acortar la distancia, guiándose insegura por su lado insensato, sabiendo que Len tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Acarició sutilmente los labios del joven con los suyos, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, siendo aceptada gustosamente por el muchacho. Él rodeó su cintura y ella se aferró a su cuello, dejándose llevar por la preciosa calidez que le quemaba el pecho. Involuntariamente, se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, impulsando a Len a profundizar el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno más cargado de pasión y amor. Quería permanecer así por mucho tiempo, llegando a pensar que era un disparate tener que separarse para aspirar oxígeno. Cuando sus pulmones ya no resistieron más, alejaron sus labios y ella ocultó su mirada instantáneamente.

— Rin, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.— resaltó con cuidado, acurrucando a la joven en su pecho, dejando que ambos se embriagaran con el aroma del otro. Ella levantó sus ojos, inclinando con ligereza su quijada hacia arriba.— Entre Miki y yo ya no existe nada, _absolutamente nada_.— aquel nombre destruyó, indudablemente, la magia del momento, originando el intento de Rin por zafarse de los brazos de Len, actuando como si fuera un repelente para ella. Batalló por alejarse, apretando sus ojos y acumulando lágrimas en ellos, más Len se aseguró en emplear la fuerza suficiente como para que su escape fuera un total fracaso.— Escúchame, _Rin._— enfatizó, sometiéndola de inmediato.— Sí, puede que haya vivido con ella momentos fantásticos, que jamás en mi vida podré olvidar, pero quisiera que me entendieras, Miki fue mi primer amor… — destruida, se sumergió en callados sollozos, hundiéndose en la camisa de Len, pese a que el simple hecho de que fuese él quien la consolara solo empeoraba las cosas.— Sin embargo, la existencia de esos recuerdos en mi memoria se ven constantemente interrumpidos. No los olvido, pero tampoco los recuerdo. ¿Me comprendes? — ella negó con delicadeza.— Me refiero a que son esa clase de memorias que permanecen en ti, pero que no te empeñas en recordar todos los días… Esas memorias que de vez en cuando aparecen en tu pensamiento, inmortalizando momentos pasados, ya sean buenos o malos…— Rin se abrazó a él, de una manera un tanto posesiva y dependiente. De cierta forma, a Len le gustó muchísimo aquel estrechamiento entre ambos; le demostró lo muy importante que había resultado ser para ella. Se inclinó hasta estar lo más próximo a su oído y, con el mayor valor del mundo, susurró:— A lo que quiero llegar, hermosa… Es que Miki aún sigue siendo una persona importante para mí, es una de mis amigos de la infancia, algo así como Gumi o Miku para ti. La quiero como una amiga, pero solo como eso. Si es verdad que la amé, pero…— se cortó, sabiendo que esas frases solo conseguían lastimarla más.— Mis sentimientos por ella ya murieron, y eso no va a cambiar, pase lo que pase, porque yo…

Len aspiró un extenso bocado de aire, apretando el débil cuerpo de Rin con amor, listo para decirle lo que venía:

_— Porque yo en serio te amo, mi adorada C…_

— ¡RIN! — el vozarrón alarmado de Meiko interrumpió la oración de Len, dejando sus últimas palabras dispersas en el aire. Se enfiló hacia ellos dando zancadas veloces y firmes, asustando al rubio, que mantenía entre sus brazos a una estática Rin.

La castaña, al ver el estado de parálisis y la expresión trágica e incrédula de su hermanita, alertó todos sus sentidos, preparándose para matar a Len si la situación lo ameritara. Con brusquedad e insolencia, apartó a su pequeña y desprotegida hermana del vil Kagamine, creyendo que Len intentaba aprovecharse de lo indefensa y susceptible que estaba. El ojiceleste se quedó clavado en la misma posición, rogando que la rubia le contestara, aunque era claro que la pobre muchacha había recibido una información demasiado importante y que eso solo había logrado congelarla en el tiempo. Desesperanzado, Len le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su dama:

— Nos vemos más tarde, ¿está bien?

Rin asintió automáticamente, sin la noción de saber la respuesta que había dado. Meiko centró sus ojos cafés en el caminar del rubio, exhortándolo a mantener una considerable distancia de la rubia, sin darle siquiera un chance de acercársele para despedirse como es debido. Len se retiró con lentitud, pintando una pobre sonrisa al cruzar y perderse de la vista de las dos féminas.

— Rin, ese patán no te ha hecho nada, ¿cierto? — aquella inquisición tardó en obtener respuesta; la rubia de repente meció su cabeza, se tocó los labios como saliendo de un sueño, recuperándose del shock.— ¿Te encuentras… bien?

— ¡Lo he besado! — confesó. La de los ojos marrones arqueó sus cejas, estupefacta.— ¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho? — cuestionó, juntando sus labios y apretando ambas manos contra el pecho, asegurándose de que su corazón latiese, aunque fuese rápido, pero que por lo menos lo hiciese.— ¿Lo has oído? ¿O ha sido producto de mi imaginación?

Meiko movió de lado a lado su cabeza, sin entender nada de lo que la adolescente hablaba.

— No, no he escuchado nada.— contestó.— ¿Qué te ha dicho ese idiota?

— ¡Oh, Meiko nee-san! — clamó emocionada y angustiosa a la vez, cosa que solo avivó la confusión que palpitaba en la castaña, obligándola a callar mientras trataba de comprender la actitud de Rin.— ¡Me ha dicho que me ama! ¡Lo ha dicho, lo ha dicho! — chilló, brincando cual niña pequeña conmocionada ante un nuevo regalo, más en su expresión se mantenía vivo un brillo opaco de dolor. Repentinamente se detuvo, mirándola con tristeza.— ¡Pero está Miki…!

— ¡De verdad, no te entiendo! — replicó extrañadísima, y de cierta forma molesta, Meiko.**— **Tendremos que llevarte a un psicólogo; esos cambios emocionales no pueden ser normales.

— ¡Pero…!

— Rin, mírate:— apuntó, con la voz turbada.— , tan solo ayer decías que lo odiabas por romperte el corazón. Hoy te despertaste depresiva, también por su culpa. Ahora, saltas porque te ha dicho que te ama _— cosa que me parece una mentira truhana_, agregó entre líneas— y te vuelves a entristecer por recordarla a ella. ¡No lo entiendo!

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, si es a lo que quieres llegar. — dijo ella, en cambio.— Es que todo ha sido tan extraño… Pero Len asegura que me ama… — asintió, convenciéndose a ella misma de su palabra, en el caótico laberinto de pensamientos.— ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Es realmente raro…!

— ¿Hablaste con él lo de anoche? — negó.— Deberías hacerlo… Tal vez, sacaste una conclusión precipitada.**—** opinó, aunque no parecía muy segura de aquello. Se mostró un tanto reacia a creerle al rubio, y sería realmente difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Rin suspiró.

— Lo haré, lo prometo. — sonrió con una mínima alidez, aplaudiendo con alegría.— Ahora, déjame cambiarme y bajaremos enseguida.— entró de nuevo en la habitación, dejando a Meiko solitaria en el pasillo.

— Hm…— la mujer de cabello cobrizo despegó su vista de la puerta y la enfocó en el extremo norte del corredor, contrariada y sugestionada por todo lo que sucedía. Después de analizarlo con profundidad, llegó a una conclusión:— ¡Jamás tendré hijos, jamás! — exclamó en medio de la demencia, acariciando su cabeza una y otra vez, como si tuviese una fuerte jaqueca.**—** Los adolescentes son terribles, inentendibles y… ¡terribles!…— musitó y siguió a Rin hasta el cuarto, dispuesta a esperar a que la rubia se arreglara.

.

.

El ascensor se paró en el nivel del vestíbulo, abriendo sus puertas metálicas ante las dos pasajeras dentro de éste, dejándoles el camino libre para avanzar. Rin dio un brinco hacia afuera y esperó a que Meiko, quien se encontraba ocupada enviando un mensaje, terminase por salir del elevador. Sus ojos recorrieron con rápidos vistazos el lobby, en busca de sus amigos, aunque no divisó a nadie. No obstante, antes de que pudiese preguntarle a su hermana mayor dónde estaban sus compañeros, una voz la llamó:

— ¡Buen casi medio día! — saludó Lily de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia ella con una bebida en sus manos, con aires de felicidad contagiosos. Quizá, si la hubieran visto en persona, habrían jurado que estaba ebria, pero no era así. En ese momento, Lily gozaba de sus cinco sentidos.

Rin, quien se encontraba de tan buen humor como la otra rubia, no dudó en corresponder el saludo.

— ¡Buen día para ti también! — dijo sonriente, percatándose, además, de la presencia de dos sombras detrás de la joven reportera. Se inclinó y movió sus manos, en una señal de saludo, para los gemelos Rei y Rui.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo está de tan buen humor hoy?— inquirió tajante la pelinegra, cruzando son brazos y contrayendo su expresión. Su hermano le dedicó una mirada graciosa, tal como hacen los padres al escuchar a sus hijos quejándose por boberías.— Yo también quería amanecer bien y empezar el día con el pie correcto.

— ¡Pero te has caído de la cama! — se burló Lily, resaltando aquello en un tono demasiado alto para el gusto de Rui. La chica de orbes ambarinos se molestó aún más y se largó de ahí, dejando a su gemelo con la desquiciada muchacha de melena amarilla. —¡Rei! ¿Conoces a esta chica? — se dirigió con un grito de improviso al joven y señaló a Rin, entusiasmada. Meiko alzó su mirada con las cejas arqueadas, sin comprender por qué tanto alboroto para hacer una simple presentación.— ¡Su nombre es Rin!, aunque desconozco su apellido…

— Kasane.— complementó la aludida.— Rin Kasane.— Rei afirmó y sonrió amablemente.— Creo que, teóricamente, ya nos conocemos.

— Rei Kagene.**— **terminó por presentarse formalmente él, volviendo a asentir con su expresión amigable.— Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo.

Lily los observó intrigada, con su frente arrugada y ojos atentos cual águila, como si intentase descifrar el idioma clave en el que hablaban. Impaciente, se rindió al cabo de unos segundos y preguntó directamente:

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — un recuerdo golpeó su cabeza y soltó un prolongado '_ah…_', superando el paradigma que había surgido en su mente.— Rin fue la que empujó a Rui a la piscina ayer, ¿no? **— **a la rubia le subió la sangre al rostro, concentrándose en sus pómulos. Lily soltó un gritillo y estrelló la palma de su mano contra su muslo, inclinándose hacia adelante, envuelta en carcajadas.— ¡Sí, fuiste tú! ¡Eso fue tan divertido!

— En serio, siento muchísimo ese incidente.— se excusó de nuevo, refiriéndose también al mal rato que pasó Rei por eso. Éste solo se rió, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

— Rui ha hecho cosas peores, así que no te lo tomes a mal.— pese a que sus palabras buscaban reconfortar a la chica, no lo consiguieron. Ésta expulsó aire melancólicamente, deseando jamás haber originado tan estúpido accidente. Después de superar su etapa de sentirse y estar fuera de lugar en la conversación, Meiko se decidió por intervenir.

— Rin, ¿quiénes son éstos? — cuestionó sin tacto alguno, mirando con un atisbo de curiosidad a Lily y a Rui, cerrando de un golpe su teléfono y evitando que Rin continuase con sus pensamientos de culpabilidad. Ambos, Lily y Rei, se intercambiaron miradas, claramente ofendidos.

— Meiko, sé más cuidadosa con tus palabras.— le riñó suavemente al notar el descontento impreso en los rostros de sus nuevos amigos.— Son Lily, la chica que me intentó entrevistar la otra vez, — la castaña recordó aquella anécdota y asintió.— Y él es Rei Kagene, un compañero suyo de trabajo.

— ¡Un placer, Meiko!— amplió su sonrisa Lily, extendiendo su mano y dando un paso al frente hasta la castaña. Más que un paso, pareció un salto de ballet, con una caída sutil y un perfecto aterrizaje sobre la punta del pie. La susodicha se le quedó mirando por extensos segundos, sumergida en alguna clase de evaluación, hasta que, sonriendo por fin, le estrechó la mano alzada. Era simpática, pero su personalidad eléctrica resultaba pesada a veces. Luego de la rubia, vino el turno de Rei, quien se ganó un intenso examen de pies a cabeza por parte de vez, si algún psicólogo hubiese sabido lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Meiko en ese instante, de seguro la habrían catalogado de pedófila. Y, no era su culpa. Aquella mirada dorada contrastaba a la perfección con la cabellera pez del joven, además de las facciones definidas de las que era dueño, todo para terminar en un mismo punto: Rei era realmente apuesto. Era alto, se veía maduro y a su alrededor vibraba un aura de confianza y frescura. El detallismo que mantuvo Meiko sobre el muchacho llegó a ponerlo nervioso, hasta el punto en que, por puro instinto, retrocedió asustado, sintiéndose acorralado por algún tipo de bestia.

Rin, dándose cuenta de que la castaña no separaba sus ojos depredadores de Rei, decidió interceder por él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— Meiko nee-san, ¿dónde están Miku y los demás? — preguntó, logrando captar y desviar la atención la joven. La mencionada llevó su vista a la pantalla ahora abierta de su celular, sonriendo.

— Ahora están en la playa; Miku insistió en dar un paseo antes de irnos. — respondió, con intensión de volver a enfocarse en Rei, aunque Rin se opuso a toda costa. Dando un improvisado saltico hacia adelante, se colocó enfrente del pelinegro y obstaculizó la vista de la trigueña.

—¿Deberíamos irnos ya, no? — sonrió ante la mirada insatisfecha de su casi hermana.— No queremos hacerlos esperar.

— ¿A dónde van? — se entrometió Lily, dejando a la luz su imparable e incontrolable indiscreción. Rei se golpeó la frente y la miró reprobatoriamente, recibiendo como única respuesta un mohín de la muchacha, donde la pequeña lengua de la joven salió de su cavidad por cortos instantes, para luego esconderse en su cueva.

— Daremos un paseo por el mar, en esas lanchas que te dan tours por la zona.— explicó amigablemente, acomodándose un cabello marrón destrás de una de sus orejas.— ¿Quieren venir?

— ¿En serio?— dijeron en coro los reporteros, aunque con tonos completamente distintos entre sí. El de Lily sonó demasiado esperanzado, alegre y entusiasta, todo lo contrario al de Rei, que viajó cargado de desasosiego y sorpresa. Meiko asintió.

— ¡Qué genial! ¡Iremos a ultramar!— clamó la rubia, abrazando afectuosamente a Rei, obligándole a dar saltos contra su voluntad, con el peligro de tropezarse y llevarse una fuerte caída con un doloroso golpe como consecuencia . Sin embargo, al ver la expresión seria e inmutable del chico, se detuvo y borró su sonrisa, entristeciéndose.— ¿Por qué no te alegras?

— Lily, tenemos trabajo que hacer.— le recordó severo, cosa que extrañó muchísimo a Rin y, cómo no, a Meiko.— ¿Ya olvidaste lo que Rinto nos dijo al llegar?

— "_No son vacaciones. Este viaje es únicamente por trabajo"._— recitaron los dos, juntos, como si estuviesen hablando con un espejo que mostraba una imagen diferente a la suya. La primera lo soltó con la voz alta y fastidiada, y el segundo con susurros y asentimientos, agradecido de que Lily aún recordara sus palabras exactas.— ¡Así todo se vuelve realmente aburrido!— quejumbró la dama, cruzándose de brazos y tomando aire con brusquedad. Dio una patada al suelo, en un intento de descargar su enojo.— ¡Todo es por trabajo!

— ¡Hasta que al fin los encuentro! — una pelinegra de ojos azules y tez pálida apareció detrás de ellos, trayendo una carpeta de cuero rojo en la mano y una cámara colgando de su cuello. Rebuscó con rapidez alguna cosa en su maletín y sacó de él dos hojas de papel blanco. Ojeó su contenido y se las tendió a los dos jóvenes.— Tengan, ese es el itinerario de hoy. Rei, tu entrevista con Luka fue movida para las cuatro, y Lily…**—** la rubia ensanchó su sonrisa tras leer la división de trabajo y clavó sus ojos en la recién llegada, como esperando a que las palabras mágicas que intuía salieran de su boca.— Sí, tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

— ¡SÍ!— cantó victoria la ojiazul fascinada, sintiéndose victoriosa sobre Rei y su inquebrantable establecimiento de trabajo. Aquella acción exasperó al dueño de los ojos topacio, quien miró espantado a Black Rock Shooter, como exigiendo una explicación a tan estúpido descaro. Ella se encogió de hombros, explotando una bomba de chicle que inflaba momentos atrás.

— No es mi culpa que a Hikari le surgiera un compromiso de último minuto y, como consecuencia, el artículo que Lily y ella iban a presentar sobre el set se pospusiera.— Rei lanzó un suspiro ahogado al viento, dándose por vencido.— Disfruten sus horas libres… ¡Ah!, por cierto, ¿dónde está Rui? — la pregunta iba dirigida al gemelo de la pelinegra, mas éste solo levantó sus hombros, sin darle una respuesta más precisa.— Si la ven, díganle que Rinto la necesita para el horóscopo. Nos vemos.— se despidió, perdiéndose entre las personas que iban camino a la playa del hotel, andando con tranquilidad mientras analizaba su alrededor, a ver si por casualidad se topaba con Rui.

Lily esperó unos segundos en silencio, cerrando sus manos por la emoción, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de Rei. Una mirada divertida y que soltaba con claridad un: '¿Ves que tenía razón?'; cosa que no hacía más que crispar al condenado. Rin los observó con cuidado, aguardando algún indicio de posible discusión o siquiera el inicio de una simple conversación. Después de un largo silencio, fue Rei quien se animó a hablar:

— Entonces, ¿iremos de paseo?

Su compañera de trabajo alzó sus cejas y entreabrió sus labios, con una pequeña sonrisa, y movió su cabeza hacia abajo, afirmando la última inquisición del joven. Rei inclinó su cráneo hasta casi pegarlo a uno de sus rectos hombros y dejó que sus párpados se cerraran momentáneamente, acostumbrándose a la idea de ir de paseo con la frenética de Lily, sin la presencia y protección de su hermana, Rui.

**— **¡Vámonos! — sentenció la rubia al verlo dudar, aferrándose a su antebrazo y halándole, esperando a que las otras dos indicaran el camino a seguir. Meiko miró la hora.

— Iremos a buscar a los demás a la playa, y luego partiremos al puerto. — avisó, sonriéndole con picardía al reportero, quien se paralizó y se apartó al instante de Lily, con la única alternativa de refugiarse bajo el amparo de la otra rubia, que parecía ser la menos extraña en aquel peculiar grupo. Su expresión fue todo un poema para la joven, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, divertida por el espanto que Rei le había tomado a su hermana mayor.

.

— ¿Búsqueda de caracolas? — repitió la castaña las mismas palabras que escuchó de Gumi, en justificación a las acciones de Miku. Y es que, cuando arribaron en la playa, lo primero que divisaron fue la cabellera turquesa de la joven a una altura más baja de lo normal, como si estuviese hincada, escarbando en la arena próxima a la orilla, afanada en la búsqueda de algo. La primera impresión que tuvo Rin fue que, quizá, su amiga había perdido algún accesorio y ahora lo estaba buscando en compañía de Mikuo.

— Sí, eso dije.— sonrió la peliverde, originando la misma idea en los dos nuevos adjuntos en el grupo: estaban locos.— Puesto que Rin tardaba mucho y tú prometías tardar más, decidimos entretenernos buscando conchas viejas. Sin embargo, esto se convirtió en un desafío entre los Hatsune y los Kamui, todo porque Mikuo opinó que ellos dos eran más rápidos que Gackupo y yo.

— ¡Gumi, mira lo que encontré!— el de cabellos violáseos desenterró una magnífica concha de colosal tamaño, tallada por la naturaleza con preciosas curvas y remolinos, de color hueso, y una punta perfectamente afilada. Gumi amplió su sonrisa, con aires de superioridad.

— ¡En tu cara, Mikuo! — señaló al mencionado, quien le devolvió una mirada despistada, como si le importase poco el descubrimiento de su hermano mayor.— ¡Ay, por favor, no finjas! ¡Sé que te estás muriendo de los celos!

Los labios del muchacho se doblaron a una sonrisa bromista, que repelió por completo los comentarios regocijantes de Gumi, sabiendo lo que significaba aquella expresión del joven.

— ¿Celos, dices? — Miku sacó de una cubeta de plástico rojo - de las mismas que venden a orillas del mar para la diversión de infantes – una caracola tan o más grande que la que consiguió Gackupo, pero de tonalidad platina, con bordes relucientes como el mismo oro. La peliverde infló sus mejillas y contrajo todo su cuerpo, indignada.

Con un paso acelerado, se dispuso hacia su hermano y se plantó a su lado, en una terrible batalla por hallar otra caracola que superara a la encontrada por los peliazules. Gackupo, entendiendo a la perfección la actitud de su hermanita, se empeñó en cavar con más profundidad, originando un hueco que con facilidad le ocasionaría una lesión grave en un pie a un ser humano si éste llegase a tropezarse con él.

Meiko observó a los dos grupos de parientes, separados por unos cuantos metros entre sí, sumergidos en la constante extracción de arena, como si no existiese un mañana. Pensó que era la competencia más absurda e infantil que alguna vez había visto en su vida, más le pareció realmente gracioso el esfuerzo que ponían por superarse mutuamente. Resignada, se dejó caer sobre el blando y tibio terreno arenoso y echó su cabeza para atrás, recostándose muy cerca de sus bolsos. Parecía tener intenciones de quedarse ahí para conseguir un buen bronceando. Rin alzó una ceja, insólita.

— ¿No piensas intervenir, detenerlos?

La mujer sacó unos lentes oscuros de su bolsa color escarlata y la miró detenidamente.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿No ves que se van a tardar, a lo mínimo, unas dos horas? — Lily cambió su mueca a una de incredulidad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los hermanos, para luego posarla sobre Meiko, exigiendo silenciosamente que todo fuese un mal chiste.— Deberían unirse a la pelea.— sugirió juguetona.

— ¡Suena estupendo! — soltó Rin con sus ojos rebozantes de alegría y unas enormes ganas de unirse a la búsqueda. Rei frunció su ceño y la miró como si estuviese loca, aunque aquello le afectó poco a la chica.

— ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo, Rei? — le propuso Meiko al pelinegro, dándole un pequeño golpeteo al espacio vacío a su lado, con una sonrisa amigable que tenía una pizca de malicia. Rei sintió un pinchazo y automáticamente se movió hacia atrás, sonriendo forzosamente.

— No quiero molestarte.— se excusó.— Acompañaré a Rin a buscar conchas por allá… —apuntó hacia el frente, indicando un lugar realmente alejado de los demás, sobretodo de Meiko. Lily intentó protestar, más Rei le quitó las palabras de la boca, empujando con ligereza a Rin para que iniciara su andar.— Tú quédate con Meiko, se aburrirá sola. —las dos mujeres estuvieron en total desacuerdo, más sus quejas fueron expuestas con tardada demasía, puesto que el pelinegro ya se encontraba lo suficientemente apartado de ellas como para oír lo que le decían.

Una vez a salvo, suspiró y se tiró en el suelo, relajando por fin sus músculos y cada parte de su cuerpo sometida al estrés que le traía mirar a los ojos a Meiko. Rin se lanzó a la arena a uno de sus costados, con ánimos muertos y una sonrisa entristecida.

— No vas a buscar caracolas conmigo, ¿cierto? v preguntó decepcionada. Su vista fue a parar sobre el extenso y brillante océano, precisándose en la línea divisora del cielo y el mar. Rei la miró por unos segundos, dubitativo.

— Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, entonces no veo ningún problema.— percibió la sorpresa en la cara de la joven. Sonrió con sincera calidez, y expresó:— No me gusta ver a las chicas llorar. Haría lo que fuese por ver a una joven sonreír.

Rin se conmovió.

— La chica que se gane tu corazón será realmente afortunada.— manifestó y se paró de un salto, sin darle tiempo a Rei de contestarle.— Bien, entonces, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?

Rei se colocó de cuclillas y empezó a fisgonear entre la arena, siendo imitado por Rin, quien se agachó a unos centímetros más allá y apartó cada granito de su camino, hundiéndose en una propensa búsqueda de conchas. Oficialmente, un tercer equipo se había unido a la competición.

Al transcurrir largos segundos de mantenerse callados, Rei habló:

— Rin, tengo una duda.— comentó y cayó sentando; se encontraba ya adolorido por la posición incómoda con la que había empezado a desenterrar. Ella se detuvo y tiró sus rodillas sobre la arena, fijando sus orbes celestes en el muchacho. Él prosiguió:— ¿Por qué te emocionaste tanto por buscar caracolas?

Aquella interrogación desubicó por segundos a la rubia, quien sonrió repentinamente y volvió a sentarse, para ascender su mirada al vasto cielo y ser testigo del lento andar de las nubes. Ensimismada, aparentaba estar recobrando alguna memoria olvidada.

— Verás…— dijo, al cabo de unos segundos. Una vez le pregunté a mi padre cómo había conocido a mi madre… ¿Sabes qué me respondió? — cuestionó, agraciada, antelando la obvia negación del pelinegro.— Me dijo que cuando él era joven, tenía la tradición de ir a la playa todos los años con mis abuelos, una semana antes de empezar clases. Le parecía realmente aburrido, pues ellos jamás lo dejaban irse muy lejos de la orilla, y él estaba en esa edad que ansiaba saborear aventuras y vivir al extremo. Algo así como una etapa de rebeldía, como la que solemos tener cuando cumplimos los 13 años. En fin. Una tarde, mi padre discutió con mis abuelos y se escapó, adentrándose en una especie de bosquecillo a mitad de la costa. Encontró un riachuelo y ahí se detuvo, con intensiones de pensar un poco más en lo que hacía. El sol ya se había ocultado y las primeras estrellas habían aparecido en el firmamento. Ahí fue cuando escuchó un llanto…

— ¿Un llanto? — intervino Rei con un hilillo de voz, creyendo que la historia tomaría un giro siniestro, convirtiéndose en alguna de esas experiencias fantasmagóricas que las personas cuentan en sus travesías a la luz de una improvisada fogata. Rin suspiró.

— Sí, un llanto. El llanto de una mujer.— a Rei se le mudó el color; odiaba las historias de terror, ya que lograban arrancarle su lado cobarde y exponerlo para ridiculizarlo, y es por eso que Rui siempre debía estar a su lado para decirle que aquéllas eran estupideces inventadas por las personas que solo buscaban llamar la atención y sobresalir por su falsas experiencias; palabras que lograban tranquilizar al pelinegro.— Pero no te asustes, el llanto era de Kohane, mi madre.— como por arte de magia, la piel del joven recuperó poco a poco su tono normal, y éste esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. Rin lo miró con gracia y negó su cabeza, pensando que el muchacho no tenía remedio.— La vio arrodillada cerca del riachuelo, acurrucada con el rostro escondido. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó que le sucedía. Mi madre se asustó en un principio y, tras calmarse y analizar a mi padre con cuidado, terminó por decirle que había discutido con su novio y yo no sé qué más. Hablaron un largo rato y, pasada las 12 de la noche, decidieron volver al hotel. Iban sumidos en una conversación cuando ella se tropezó con algo en la arena, y mi padre se dio cuenta de que era una caracola. Era grande y muy bonita, y escuchabas el susurro del mar en su interior. Ella se la quedó, como un recuerdo de esa agradable noche. Desde ese entonces se hicieron amigos y se mantuvieron en contacto por años, hasta que se hicieron novios y se casaron. Las pocas veces que viajé con ellos a la playa, me hacían buscar una concha tan grande como ésa, para sustituir a la antigua por una que también representase un bonito recuerdo para mí. Encontramos muchas, pero ninguna me gustaba, no me daban esa sensación de nostalgia que quería experimentar. Para mí, no había otra más preciosa que la que mis padres hallaron.

— ¿Aún tienes esa caracola? — preguntó con interés Rei. Ella movió le dio una negativa.

— Mis hermanastras la rompieron hace unos años atrás, y no me quedó de otra que botarla.— respondió con pesar.— En ocasiones suelo recordar el murmullo de las olas que escuchaba dentro de ella…

— Mmm… Entonces, ¿quieres encontrar una que te recuerde a la de tus padres? — Rin asintió, confirmando la sospecha de Rei.— Bien, entonces tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Me ayudarás?—le sonrió, dejándole adivinar la respuesta. Sus mejillas se prendieron y se abalanzó sobre él, agradecida.— ¡En serio, muchísimas gracias!

— Vamos, es un favor entre amigos, así que no hay problema.— la rubia se separó y estiró sus piernas, pataleando de la emoción. De inmediato, ambos recobraron su tarea de continuar con el hallazgo. El corazón de Rin latió más fuerte que de costumbre, con esa alegría que conlleva tener un nuevo amigo, en el que puedes depositar toda tu confianza y sabes que nunca te defraudará.

Definitivamente, la presencia de Rei había logrado mejorar su día.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, EN SERIO.<em>

_En el capítulo anterior les dije que estaba full ocupada con el colegio, y resulta que el número de mis tareas, trabajos, exposiciones y demás cosas aumentó más de lo que yo pensé._

_Perdonen muchísimo mi retraso, pero anexo a eso, vino la falta de inspiración, puesto que cuando me entragaron mi primer corte de notas, no salí mal, de hecho, salí bien, pero no me satisface._

_Como sea, dejo de contarles mis problemas existenciales y me concentro en lo primordial aquí..._

_*Se aclara la garganta*_

_¡FELICES CUMPLEAÑOS LES DESEO A USTEDES!  
><em>

_Quiero desearles un feliz cumpleaños atrasado a SzaaLmma y al review anónimo que me puso que cumple el 12 de octubre.  
><em>

_Y un cumpleaños super adelantado a: Natsumi-chan y a AiikoPaazLautner._

_¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!_

_Bien, a todas mis demás adoradas lectoras, intentaré de estar pendientes de su cumpleaños, pero por ahora solo les dedico esta canción:_

_¡Feliz, Feliz No-Cumpleaños! _

_- Ejem -  
><em>

_Ahora bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? o.o_

_Les puedo jurar que llevaba 26 páginas en Word, y decidí cortarlo para subir esta primera parte mientras termino la otra..._

_Me puse super cursi al principio, pero fue algo que me salió involuntariamente :D  
><em>

_¡POR DIOS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! _

_¡¿218? SON FANTÁSTICAS, EN SERIO._

_Se los he dicho antes, y se los digo ahora:_

_Esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ustedes._

_¡Gracias por todo!_

_Espero poder subir la próxima (y última parte) de la playa :3 muy pronto_

_Nos leemos, ¿ok?_

_Con amor, **Jess.**  
><em>


	20. Magnet

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y a Crypton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX - Magnet<strong>

— Increíble… ¿Cuándo… anocheció? — preguntó atónita Miku, con su mirada sobre el cielo nocturno y sus labios más abiertos de lo normal, soltando palabras bajas e incomprensibles. Meiko suspiró.

— Hace como hora y media…—calculó. Miku pareció saltar de la sorpresa, y más cuando a nadie más le extrañó el hecho de que hubiese oscurecido hace tanto tiempo. La castaña la miró con una sonrisa divertida.— Has sido la única que no lo ha notado, Miku. Y yo creía que su absurdo juego duraría unas cuantas horas… ¡pero se han tomado toda la tarde en ello!— y quiso agregar que, para colmo, todo había resultado una pérdida de tiempo puesto que no habían decidido un ganador, pero no lo hizo; su lado lógico se lo impidió.

— ¡Cómo es eso posible!— se escandalizó Miku. Sus acompañantes se encogieron de hombros, poco extrañados por el ya conocido nivel de despiste de la muchacha.

— ¿Cómo puedes no percatarte de la poca luz que quedó en la playa? — alegó Gumi levantando con puntapiés la arena que se atravesaba en su camino, lanzándola a una mezcla segura con las corrientes de aire frío que recorren las playas por la noche, de tal forma que originaba pequeños torbellinos a su alrededor. Los demás andaban alejados de ella, dándole la impresión de que era una antisocial a los curiosos.— Ah, ya sé. Quizá confundiste la luz de las farolas que utilizan para alumbrar la playa con la tenue luz del atardecer, ¿verdad? Porque, si fue así, eso sería tan típico de ti…

Miku infló sus cachetes rosados, indignándose por el sarcasmo tan hiriente que iba de la mano con tal comentario. Sus compañeros compartieron carcajadas entre sí, avivando el berrinche que estaba por montar la jovencita. Entrelazó sus brazos y se adelantó con rapidez, dedicándoles a sus amigos unas palabras no muy educadas, propias de alguien caprichoso que sucumbe a la grosería en una mala situación. Todos volvieron a reírse con ganas.

— Y, Rin…— una sonrisa traviesa apareció de repente en el rostro de Gumi. Sus ojos se prendieron y ese deje que maldad que solía escapársele en raras ocasiones apareció triunfante en sus pupilas, dándole un toque más siniestro. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de la aludida y, muy cerca de su oído, comentó: — Meiko me lo ha dicho. ¿Rei te ha invitado a salir esta noche?

La rubia exterminó cualquier cercanía entre las dos y saltó hacia su lado izquierdo, parando en seco el caminar de todo el grupo. Estaba toda roja y nerviosa. Con una voz agudísima, añadió:

— No es ninguna cita, Gumi. Rei me ha ofrecido cenar con él y su equipo… ¡Pero solo como amigos! Además, ha dicho que puedo invitarlas.— la damita de ojos verdes alzó sus hombros, como quien se hace el desentendido, dándole a entender a Rin que aquella salida y una cita eran prácticamente lo mismo. Rin arrugó su ceño. — Y, no. ¡No es la misma cosa!

— Rei es guapo, deberías considerar el salir con él. — señaló. La rubia la miró con molestia, percibiendo de soslayo como los demás continuaban con el trayecto, dejándolas atrás por la discusión de tan poca importancia.

— Si te parece tan lindo, sal tú con él. — rebatió. — Lastimosamente, Rei no es mi tipo, Gumi.

La joven se decepcionó, soltando una especie de suspiro.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Rin sonrió, agarró su muñeca y la haló hasta el restaurante del hotel, donde habría un evento especial por ser sábado en la noche. En el fondo de la estancia había un pequeño escenario, una vaporosa luz y numerosas lámparas de colores alumbraban los centros de la mesa. Habían reducidos grupos de personas distribuidos en la localidad que esperaban a que se cumpliera la hora antes anunciada para que comenzara la velada de karaoke, muy típica de aquel hotel. Rin visualizó a Rei en una mesa en compañía de su jefe rubio, de su gemela y de Lily. Junto a ellos había dos personas cuya identidad era totalmente desconocida. Meiko optó por dirigirse a otra mesa, sentándose en ella con Gackupo y Mikuo.

Miku, Gumi y Rin se vieron atrapadas en una disyuntiva, o mejor dicho, Rin lo hizo. Quería cenar con Meiko y los demás, pero rechazar la oferta de Rei después de la amabilidad que demostró para con ella la hacía pensar que quedaría como una completa maleducada. Gumi y Miku, por su lado, esperaban a ver qué quería hacer Rin. A ellas, en cambio, les daba igual donde tuviesen que comer, con tal de que disfrutaran de la noche.

La rubia tomó un gran bocado de aire y sonrió.

— ¿Qué les parece si…?

¡Rin! le llamó de repente la voz de Rei. Al instante en que se volteó, observó como el chico le hacía señas y sonreía con calidez. Le respondió el saludo y regresó su atención a sus dos amigas, ahora con una expresión más asfixiada que antes.

— Supongo, entonces, que irás a comer con ellos.— concluyó Gumi, con la máxima tranquilidad que un humano puede gozar.— Bien, Miku y yo iremos con Meiko y nuestros hermanos. ¿Te parece?

Aquella decisión heló a la ojiceleste.

— ¡No! — protestó.— No pueden dejarme sola con ellos… ¡Por favor!

— No te van a comer… Además, no pienso cenar con extraños, sería muy raro.— argumentó Miku sonriente. Rin la miró con odio, sintiéndose herida por la deslealtad de sus amigas, que la dejaban a su suerte; se sintió pero cuando Gumi secundó lo dicho.— No seas melodramática; sobrevivirás.

— Pero…— no le permitieron concluir su oración. Gumi se aferró a sus hombros, la obligó a girar sobre sí misma y a darle la cara a Rei. Ulteriormente, le dio un empujón y la despidió. Sin alguna clase de remordimiento, continuó con su trayectoria hasta la otra mesa, escuchando la melodiosa risa de Miku como fondo.

— ¿Rin cenará con ellos?— inquirió Meiko al verlas llegar sin la tercera adolescente. Ellas asintieron, tomando asiento con una enorme tranquilidad.— Oh, entonces supongo que ganamos la apuesta.— una sonrisita perversa se le escapó a la castaña, seguida de una mirada suspicaz y un tonito de regocijo.

Miku sonrió compartió su sonrisa y asintió.

— Aceptó antes de las 7:50, así que páganos.— exhortó observando a su hermano. Éste sonrió con más autoridad.

— Hermanita, Gumi y tú apostaron que cedería antes de las 7:40.— explicó.— Gumi sintió como el color se le mudaba, bajando su mirada de inmediato hasta su reloj de muñeca.— Y yo aposté que sería después de las 7:45. Así que… ¿Adivinan? Son las 7:50.

— ¡Maldición!— soltó molesta la peliverde.— No debimos dejar que se tomara tanto tiempo para pensar.— rabió.

— Eres un idiota, Mikuo.— farfulló la castaña en busca de su billetera, con los ojos castaños hirviendo de enojo.— Un muy astuto idiota…

— Gracias Meiko, fue un placer apostar con ustedes, muchachos.— comentó al recibir los lotes de billetes. Los arrastró hasta tenerlos de frente y contó que la cantidad estuviese completa. Amplió más su felicidad y guardó su dinero, con aires de suprema e imperturbable victoria.

El ambiente estaba rodeado por una típica furia de malos perdedores, pero nada grave que ameritase la intervención de alguien más. Todo iba bien cuando la silueta de Len llegó hasta uno de los costados de la mesa, sin llamar mucho la atención. Aquí empezó el lío.

— Chicos.— dijo. Poseía una sonrisa sincera y feliz, y unos ánimos de viveza. Meiko refunfuñó algo que no llegó a los oídos del rubio, pero que Miku y Gackupo escucharon a la perfección. Estaba criticando el descaro que tenía Len para presentarse como si nada ocurriese.

Gumi se lanzó con suavidad sobre el respaldar de su silla, tan o más enojada que Meiko, con ambos brazos entrelazados y una mirada de inquisición. Detrás del ojiceleste aparecieron Luka, Kaito, Akaito… y Miki.

— Kaito…— murmuró de repente Miku, angustiada por el moretón que rodeaba el ojo derecho de Kaito. Largó su mirada de los recién llegados hasta fijarla sobre la mesa, con un semblante cohibido y de culpa. Si bien Miku no estaba molesta, verlo la hacía sentir infiel a su amistad con Rin. Éste se extrañó de la elución que le hizo Miku.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? — preguntó, de la forma más inoportuna, Miki. La nitidez de sus palabras dejaba claro que ella no estaba enterada de la situación.— …¿Cómo debo interpretar su silencio?

Gumi se preparaba para atacar cuando la voz de su hermano se le adelantó, callándola.

— Claro, siéntense.— autorizó Gackupo con cordialidad, originando cuatro rostros fruncidos e indignados por su indiferencia a la delicada situación. A diferencia de los demás, el muchacho de ojos violeta era capaz de analizar toda la historia con mayor profundidad y estar dispuesto a escuchar la versión de Len sobre lo sucedido. Gackupo tenía un enorme sentido de la justicia, y sabía ponerlo muy bien en práctica.

Luka y Akaito arrastraron sus sillas procedentes de otra mesa para resolver el problema de los asientos faltantes. El pelirrojo se ubicó a un lado de su mellizo, mientras Luka se localizó al otro lado de Miku. Sintió la mirada de alguien y al alzar la vista, se topó con unos profundos ojos violetas. Percibió como el estómago le quemaba ligeramente, sintió que su respiración se detenía y el color se concentró en su rostro. No supo cómo describir aquella sensación, pero pudo asegurar que nunca antes la había experimentado.

Gumi se arrimó al ver que Miki tenía intenciones de colocarse a su lado, casi como si ella fuese un terrible repelente o poseyese una contagiosa peste, pegándose lo más que podía a Miku. La de los ojos turquesa suspiró, ahogándose en la incomodidad que veía venir, rogando poder hundirse en su silla. Y, acertando con las predicciones de Miku, apenas los otros cuatro tomaron lugar a la mesa, un silencio delicadísimo se armó en su entorno.

Transcurrieron segundos que parecieron minutos y minutos que parecieron horas, donde no hacían más que verse la cara unos a otros, como si aquello fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo. Un mesero se acercó a ellos, pero al sentir el aire incómodo que despedían, desvió su camino y se dirigió a otra mesa. Con una vena a punto de reventar en su frente, Len decidió exterminar aquel ambiente y romper el hielo, aunque claro está que él no era el más indicado para tal cosa en ese instante.

— Y, ¿dónde está Rin?

Ésa fue la gota que desencadenó el diluvio.

Gumi clavó con violencia sus ojos esmeraldas sobre él y un aire de ironía revoloteó a su alrededor. Aquello no pintaba nada prometedor.

_— ¿Dónde está Rin?_ — repitió con una sonrisa amarga. Miku la miró alarmada, sabiendo que si Gumi soltaba las riendas, ella tendría que arreglárselas para agarrarlas antes de que la catástrofe se desatara.— Pues, está en aquella mesa, ¿la ves?— y, efectivamente, Len siguió la dirección que le enseñó la joven, topándose con la rubia riéndose en una mesa de completos extraños para él. Le costó un poco reconocerla, puesto que la poca presencia de luz dificultaba su capacidad visual.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos…? — se cortó de inmediato al asociar la cara de la pelinegra, Rui. La conocía, estaba seguro de eso. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose de la mesa, entrecerrando sus ojos para examinar con más precisión a la dama de ojos ámbares. — ¡Imposible! ¿Qué no son ésos los editores de la revista _Teen!_?

— Oh, sí lo son.— confirmó la pelirroja. Luka suspiró con amargura por el único motivo de oír la voz aguda —y chillona, en su opinión— de Miki. Colocó su cabeza sobre el extremo de su mano, aburrida.— ¿Ella es Rin?

— Sí, es ella.— sonrió Kaito.— ¿Verdad que es bonita?

Miku abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y observó afectada y desesperada a Gumi. La peliverde alzó sus cejas y trató de adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de Kaito al decir semejante cosa delante de la peliazul. Él, percatándose de las dos miradas consternadas, adoptó una expresión pacífica.

— No se confundan; Miki quería conocer a Rin, animada por lo linda que la describió Len.**—**antes de que alguna reprochara o exigiera una explicación, la aludida tomó la palabra.

— Sí, quería ver con mis propios ojos a la chica que le robó el corazón a Len.— comentó, originando un fuerte sonrojo en la cara del artista. Gackupo sonrió satisfecho, feliz de no haberse equivocado con respecto a sus sospechas.

La castaña, la peliverde y la peliazul se quedaron estáticas, con sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa y sus vibrantes de confusión.

— ¡Miki, basta!— gritó.— Te he pedido que no digas más eso, por amor a Dios.— la parálisis que notó Luka en Miku, Gumi y Meiko la obligó a dejar su mirada fija sobre ellas, para cerciorarse de que aún estuviesen con vida. Miki la imitó, confundida.— ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— ¿Qué les pasa?

— Espera, ¿qué sabes tú de Rin?— Gumi salió de repente de su ensoñación, inclinándose a un lado para mirarla cara a cara.

Miki esbozó una amplia sonrisa aliviada.

— Bueno, es la novia de Len, ¿verdad?

— ¡Solo hemos tenido una cita, Miki!

— Pero la besaste, eso debe de significar algo. Además, hoy le dijiste que la amabas, así que…

_Silencio._

_Tensión._

¿Ahora qué seguía?

.

.

— ¡Es increíble!— terminó por unirse Rui a las risas, golpeando la mesa para descargar el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago.

— ¡Se los juro! — exclamó un joven de cabellera negra y ojos castaños, conocido como Kou, fiel editor bajo la supervisión de Rinto. Rui se ahogó de repente.— Y fue entonces cuando el químico le explotó en la cara a Rinto… ¡Jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan molesto!

— ¡Guarda silencio de una buena vez! — estableció voraz el mencionado, sorbiendo con fuerza un gran trago de su bebida. Al verlo, Lily prorrumpió en lágrimas de risa. Él volteó sus ojos, molestísimo.

— ¡Ay, jefe!— chistó la rubia.— ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Yamazaki? ¡Fue tan agresivo!

— Ay… me duele…— murmuró Rui aún secándose las lágrimas. De repente, sintió que su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo.— Oh, sí me disculpan…— abrió la pantalla de su teléfono y confirmó que no se trataba más que de una alarma.— Lily, va a comenzar, ¿vamos? — llamó a las otras dos editoras.

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondieron entusiasmadas. Rin miró con curiosidad a Rei, aguardando alguna respuesta a lo que sucedía.

— Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Fue un placer charlar contigo, Kasane-san.— sonrió Rika, una muchacha que rondaba por los 20 años, de cabellos ocres y mirada café. Tenía una peculiar amabilidad, que le daba una apariencia de plena juventud.

— Dime Rin, por favor.

— Entonces, llámame Rika, ¿sí?

— ¡Vamos, Rika! — la haló de improviso Rui, sonriendo.— Nos vemos.— Lily saltó hacia la salida y comenzaron a correr, en una carrera para ver quién lograba llegar primero a la habitación.

Tras un corto silencio, ella preguntó:

— ¿Qué tenían que hacer con tanta prisa? — como única contestación consiguió arrancarle una carcajada a Rinto y a Kou, lo que solo aumentó más el interés de la chica por obtener una respuesta. Rei fue el único que se animó a contestarle.

— Pues, para ellas es vital ver American's Next Top Model.— dijo con simpleza.**— **¿No te parece extraño?

— No del todo; mis hermanastras son así también.— admitió con un tono burlisto. Rei le sonrió y agarró con su mano izquierda el vaso de vidrio que se hallaba en frente de él, para después llevárselo a los labios y probar un poco de su contenido.— Aunque, si lo piensas bien, mis hermanastras no son el mejor ejemplo de normalidad.

Rei escupió el contenido de su bebida en la cara de Kou, quien parpadeó enojado y se tiró sobre el respaldar de su silla, con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho y una mirada que exigía una disculpa.

— Lo lamento muchísimo, Kou.— atinó a decir Rei. El castaño lo miró por prolongados instantes.

— Estás perdonado.— dijo al fin.

Se sumieron en un corto silencio, que fue exterminado de nuevo por la voz grave de Kou, que parecía sonar más gruesa de lo normal.

— Muchachos, ¿qué ése no es Len Kagamine?— señaló una mesa alejada de ellos por unos cuantos metros, en donde se hallaban Len y compañía. Rei se obligó a parpadear varias veces, para estar seguro de que sus ojos no le engañaban.

— Rin, ¿ésos no son tus amigos?

En aquel momento, sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. Su pecho ardía a causa de una terrible sensación: traición. Experimentó aquel despreciable sentimiento al ver a sus amigas hablar y reírse, no con Len, sino con la propia Miki en persona. Pero, después de todo, era algo natural que se sintiese así… ¿Verdad? No era su culpa ser egoísta y…

Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, se mordió su labio inferior y evitó a costa de cualquier precio llorar.

— ¡Iré por la cámara! — saltó Rinto de su asiento, haciendo temblar los envases de cristal sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de los otros tres tras haber confirmado la suposición de Kou, que en un principio sonó algo insensata.— Kou, ven conmigo.

— ¿Para qué? — se opuso éste.— Cargar una cámara no es de gran esfuerzo y…

— Ven o estás despedido.

El castaño se paró de inmediato y sonrió cual cachorro obediente, siguiendo a Rinto hasta la salida del restaurante. Rin los persiguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, volviendo su entero interés hacia Rei. El pelinegro se quedó examinándola por extensos segundos, luego apoyó su codo sobre la superficie de vidrio de la mesa y desvió sus ojos hasta clavarlos de forma distraída en la mesa que habían mirado anteriormente.

Al pasar unos segundos de viva duda en silencio, preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó entre Len y tú? — Rin se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo…

— No me mientas, Rin.— advirtió con suavidad, exigiéndole una sinceridad que merecía por derecho como cualquier otra persona.— Es obvio que algo sucedió entre ustedes… ¡Mírate! Te has puesto pálida con tan solo verle; ni la más grande de las fans hace eso.— la rubia se guardó sus excusas.

— ¿Tan evidente soy?— él percibió una pequeña risilla irónica en sus labios.— Yo,… no sé cómo contarte esto.

— Vamos, confía en mí.— la dulzura de sus palabras la hizo vacilar, aunque en realidad carecía de cualquier fortaleza en esos instantes de aflicción. Rei decidió darle un pequeño empujoncito.— Primero que todo… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

— Asistimos a la misma escuela; él va en mi clase. Desde su llegada, mi vida no ha sido más que un horripilante desorden…

_— ¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!_ — gritó un hombre de repente, exaltando y captando la inmediata atención de todos los ojos en el lugar, interrumpiendo el parlamento de Rin. Vestía un traje de gamuza rojo, de corbata y zapatos negros, y llevaba un micrófono en la mano. Por la apariencia y el entusiasmo que expedía, Rin concluyó certeramente que ese individuo no podía ser más que el anfitrión de la noche.

Luego de semejante y ruidoso saludo, aquel hombre se dispuso a explicar en qué consistía la noche de karaoke, añadió algunas mofas sobre personas con no-talento para cantar y encendió en el público ese fuego que les impulsaba a querer participar en la noche de micrófono abierto.

— Entonces…— dijo el hombre, con su sonrisa gigantesca y su robusta voz.— ¿Quién será la primera víctima?

— Nosotros pasaremos— respondió a su duda una voz a un lado de Rin. Y, confirmando lo que más temía y menos deseaba, al alzar su mirada se encontró con la no muy grata sorpresa de ver a Rei de pie, muy próximo, como para que quedara claro que ella estaba incluida en ese "_nosotros_". La luz potente de un reflector les dio en la cara, y ella pareció desconectarse del mundo en el momento en que Rei la tomó de la muñeca.

Al analizar y entender por completo sus palabras, su rostro perdió más color y salió de su ensimismamiento, despertando y encontrándose muy cerca de la tarima, con Rei discutiendo algo con el conductor de la noche. Se indignó ante el hecho de que el pelinegro ni se molestó en pedir su opinión, cosa que la hizo sentir menos que nada. Iba a reprocharle su mala educación cuando sintió que la obligaban a atrapar un micrófono en el aire y le daban la siguiente indicación:

— Si quieres divertirte, cantarás conmigo _Cinderella, Another Story_.— arqueó sus cejas, sorprendida.— Sabes cuál es, ¿no?

— Sí, pero…

— Genial, entonces empecemos.

De un tirón la subió al escenario, pese que ella se negaba con toda su alma a pararse frente a todos esos desconocidos y cantar; precisamente esa canción que le hacía recordar cosas que ponían de cabeza su vida. Intentó bajar, pero la sola idea de dejar solo — e indudablemente humillado— a Rei la detuvo en seco, e hizo que se resignara.

La melodía empezó y los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar.

El primero en entonar fue el chico, quien con su dulce y afinada voz logró cautivar a varias jovencitas presentes. Incluso, consiguió apartar de la realidad a Rin, quien se enfrascó en un recuerdo que le emitía la voz de su amigo.

Sonaba tan parecida a la de Len…

_La gente a mí alrededor probablemente se ríe de mis acciones,_

_Pero no me importa si ellos ríen.  
><em>

_Debo asegurarme de esto._

Rei dirigió su mirar hacia Rin, quien se balanceaba ligeramente al ritmo de la música, manteniendo su micrófono abajo, esperando a que su parte llegara. Él sonrió.

_Tú, una persona cuyo nombre y cara jamás he conocido antes,  
><em>

_¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionado y preocupado por ti?  
><em>

_No soy tan estúpido como para simplemente creer en extraños…  
><em>

_Entiendo eso.  
><em>

_Cuando miré hacia esos ojos llenos de daño,  
><em>

_Pude obtener esa auténtica sonrisa._

_Probablemente todo haya sido un sueño de cuento de hadas,_

Tomó la mano libre de Rin, la hizo dar un pequeño giro hacia atrás y la acercó a él, con una sonrisa cálida mientras ella se reía sutilmente del improvisado baile._  
><em>

_Algo que desaparece justo cuando despierto.  
><em>

_Sin importar cuántas veces me lo diga…_

_La calidez de tocar tu mano sigue aquí._

_Tan solo no puedo mentirme,_

_Siempre..._

Ella tomó la secuencia y dio un sutil paso hacia adelante, acercando el aparato a su rostro. Su corazón se aceleró y, con su tersa y bonita voz, empezó su estrofa:_  
><em>  
><em>Yo tenía tanto dolor que había perdido mi razón para vivir.<em>

_Para alguien como yo, tú me diste un milagro único.  
><em>

_Pero ya no estás aquí.  
><em>

_Mis lágrimas se quedaron sobre mis mejillas,  
><em>

_Antes de que se secaran, tu hermosa voz flotó.  
><em>

_"Voy a ir a verte"… _

_No tiene por qué tener un significado,  
><em>

_Si no que tiene que ser transmitido a ti.  
><em>

_Ahora mismo, a tu lado…_

Aquél fue el momento en que Rin creyó cometer lo que sería el peor error de la velada. Todo el tiempo que llevaba cantando había mantenido su vista sobre Rei, y ahora se había decidido a posarla sobre el público, con el único fin de tratar de sobreponerse a su pánico escénico. Fue entonces cuando, apenas giró sus ojos, halló los profundos y penetrantes ojos de Len, y no pudo apartar los suyos. Casi como por un embrujo, se hundió en ese mar inexplorado en que lo único que le parecía claro era el afecto mutuo que se tenían. Sus piernas temblaron y perdió la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más siguió cantando, aunque parecía que lo hiciese únicamente por y para él.

_Seguramente, todo fue un sueño de un cuento de hadas,_

_Algo que desaparece justo cuando despierto.  
><em>

_No importa cuántas veces me lo diga a mí misma,  
><em>

_La calidez de tocar tu mano todavía está aquí.  
><em>

_No puedo mentirme…  
><em>

_Ah, deseo que mi persona amada deje de derramar lágrimas.  
><em>

_Quizás mi último deseo lo alcanzara a él.  
><em>

_Hasta luego...Hasta luego...Te agradezco...  
><em>

_Por enseñarle el amor a alguien como yo._

Rin logró desatarse de la mirada de Len y clavó la suya sobre Rei, cuya expresión solo indicaba complicidad y satisfacción. Casi pudo jurar que aquel macabro plan había sido erigido por él.

_No importa que el dolor se aferre a mi pecho,  
><em>

_No importe lo mucho que llore de dolor,  
><em>

_Incluso si esta promesa sin cumplir todavía está aquí.  
><em>

_Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, pero si pudiéramos renacer  
><em>

_Siempre encontraré el camino que me lleve a tu lado._

Al culminar la canción, una rotunda ola de aclamaciones y chiflidos se apoderó de la zona de las mesas, logrando pintar un tierno sonrojo en la cara de la rubia. Rei agradeció su amabilidad y la ayudó a bajarse de la tarima, comentando la preciosa voz de la que gozaba Rin.

— ¡Eso estuvo fantástico, fabuloso, espléndido!— felicitó el animador.— ¿Quién será el valiente que se anime a pasar después de semejante actuación?

— Nosotros.— anunció segura la voz de Len, congelando en su sitio a la pobre rubia, víctima del soberbio ego del rubio. Una ola de susurros y pequeños gritillos recorrió cada rincón del restorán.

El conductor frotó sus ojos, incrédulo.

— ¡Y nuestro desafiante es nada menos que Len Kagamine! — Rei soltó una risita, divertido por la reacción que tuvo Len, que de por sí ya se esperaba aunque no creyó que sería tan graciosa.

De pronto, Miki también se puso de pie. Rin flaqueó y casi perdió el control de sus piernas. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, apretó sus puños y tensó sus miembros inferiores, caminando rígida y con la mirada escondida por sus mechones hacia su mesa, sin importarle o prestarle mucha atención a lo que le decía Rei por detrás.

Pudo sentir claramente cuando pasaba por un lado de Len, puesto que reconoció su exquisita colonia, y tuvo que poner gran empeño para no llorar al sentir la dulce fragancia a canela que Miki emanaba. Cuando logró conseguir su mesa, se tiró en un asiento y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, desesperada.

_No le gustaba esa frialdad…_

Escuchó una pegajosa música sonar de fondo y no le quedó de otra que levantar su mirada, viendo a Len y a Miki apoderarse del escenario con ese implacable ánimo característico de los famosos, que se entregan por completo a su presentación y logran hacer gritar a sus fanáticos hasta la afonía.

Rei llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó de mala gana junto a Rin, con aires de molestia. Reconoció esa canción y no le pareció una buena selección. Todo iba a terminar mal.

Miki empezó a cantar, después la siguió Len, y se fueron alternando cada estrofa. Sus movimientos eran coordinados y dinámicos, por lo que prometía ser una estupenda canción.

_Sentirte caer de amor…_

_En la noche secreta…_

_¡Wow! Estoy contigo…_

_Debido a ti, yo caeré._

_No es más que el crimen perfecto._

_Cuando la ciudad está durmiendo y la oscuridad se apodera de tu corazón,_

_El laberinto llamado "yo" te está invitando._

_¿Cuándo inició esto? Si lo piensas, tiene sentido._

_Vamos a seguir hundiéndonos en el profundo mar del perfecto crimen._

"_Tócame", "Espera"…_

_Nuestros sentimientos se sobreponen._

_...  
><em>

_Mi corazón está en la oscuridad detrás de esa puerta._

_¿No quieres echar un vistazo?_

_La tentación de esos dulces y dolorosos labios,_

_Yo los acaricio sin permiso._

_¿En mi oído susurras la palabra "imitación"…?_

_Me esfuerzo por estar cerca de ti, así que éste será el crimen perfecto._

_...  
><em>

_Sentirte caer de amor…_

_En la noche secreta…_

_¡Wow! Estoy contigo…_

_Debido a ti, yo caeré._

_No es más que el crimen perfecto._

Rin sentía un ahogo en su garganta que no la dejaba respirar y, puesto que creía que ya no soportaría más aquella hiriente sensación, se puso de pie y se enfiló a la salida, justificando que necesitaba un poco de aire. Una vez afuera, sus defensas se cayeron y quiso romper en el llanto, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo. Había demasiados testigos y que tantos huéspedes la viesen llorar no le parecía muy reconfortante.

Desde donde estaba, sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche, pudo escuchar cada palabra de la canción. Se refugió entre sus brazos y esperó a que aquella tortura terminase.

_Silenciosamente deslizo la fruta madura en tu boca,_

_Me doy cuenta de que no puedo dar marcha atrás._

_Por favor, olvida todo eso está bien._

_Porque tenemos que esperar hasta obtener la respuesta correcta._

_Ahora la vergüenza ha desaparecido completamente._

_...  
><em>

"_¿Esto está bien?" "¿Está bien?";_

_Ahora que la confusión se ha ido…_

_Podré ser más apasionada._

_Necesito de tu intensa calidez,_

_Ahora lo que tengo es a ti._

_A pesar del placer que sientes…_

_No dejaremos prueba de esto._

_Así éste será el crimen perfecto._

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, destilando júbilo a gritos, cosa que solo recibió un agradecimiento de Miki, ya que el rubio prácticamente saltó del escenario en cuanto la canción finalizó y miró hacia el umbral de entrada, por donde hacía unos minutos había visto desaparecer a Rin. Miki se sentó en el escenario, quedando a la altura necesaria para que la oyera con claridad.

— No te precipites, Romeo.— apuntó. Se quedño reflexiva unos momentos, para luego añadir:— Tengo la leve impresión de que nos excedimos con esa canción.— él no replicó nada.— ¡Len! Deja de ser un inmaduro y di algo. ¿No irás por ella?

— ¿Para qué? — masculló enojado.— Yo…

— Me conoces bien, Len. Sabes que no me gusta que las personas sufran.— su armoniosa voz sonaba realmente preocupada por todo ese asunto. Len iba a refutar aquello, cuando ella volvió a hablar.— Di una sola incoherencia más y tendrás que explicarle mañana a Kiyoteru el motivo por el que te dejaré un ojo morado, como el de Kaito.— retrocedió.— Len, ve y habla con ella. Los celos son una mala cosa,…

— ¡Pero ella comenzó!

— Dudo mucho que lo haya hecho con las mismas intenciones que tú.— el rubio se frustró aún más.— Ve y arregla las cosas con Rin. ¿Te gusta, no?

— Vaya pregunta…

— ¿Entonces qué carrizo esperas que no vas a buscarla?— Len la miró por largos segundos.— Yo me encargaré de distraer al público, si eso es lo que te impide irte.— sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer. Pese a todo, Miki había resultado ser una grandiosa amiga.

Len no contestó, pero ella supo interpretar su mutismo como un resigno a su espontáneo plan. Sonrió y se levantó, pronunciando con gracia a través del micrófono:

— Luka, ¿por qué no vienes y cantas conmigo?

La pelirrosa alzó su ceja, contrariada por tan absolutamente estúpida petición. Pero, al sentir las miradas expectantes y ansiosas de los admiradores ahí presentes, no pudo rehusarse; no quería quedar como una cobarde. Terminó por ver aquella propuesta como un divertido desafío.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y solamente el escenario con ambas chicas quedó iluminado bajo un rayo fosforescente. Len aprovechó para huir de ahí sin ser notado. Lo último que escuchó fue el comienzo de la batalla, cuando las primeras notas de _Scarlet Moon _comenzaron a sonar…

Salió y en seguida se contagió de la tranquilidad exterior, logrando menguar sus frenéticos pensamientos gracias a la fresca brisa tropical. Hecho todo un lío, buscó a Rin, más no la ubicó. Pasó cerca de la piscina, casi desolada a esas horas, y en una de las orillas la reconoció. Tenía los pies sumergidos en el agua y se encontraba algo apartada; parecía no querer ser vista por los niños que jugaban por allí.

Con sigilo y destruyendo su inútil orgullo en la trayectoria, Len se encaminó hacia ella, pensando en qué cosas podría decirle para resolver el conflicto inverosímil que se había armado entre ellos. Se sentó a su lado y hundió, tras haberse quitado las sandalias playeras de cuero que cargaba, sus pies en la helada alberca.

Rin no pareció sorprenderse de su llegada. Los dos se mantuvieron callados; él con sus ojos sobre el cielo estrellado y ella sobre el agua de la piscina, mirando su propio reflejo.

— Esto no va a funcionar, ¿cierto? — rompió el tenso ambiente ella, desconsolada y con un todo delicadísimo. Len se alertó.

— Tiene que, porque yo quiero que funcione.— replicó él, firme.

— Pero, querer y hacer que algo suceda son dos cosas totalmente distintas.— alegó negativa. Len enterneció su mirada, ¿cómo podía enojarse con ella estando tan frágil?

— Rin, la verdad es que no entiendo mucho lo que pasó.— empezó a decir, repasando cada suceso extraño del día. Parecía un niño pequeño al perder su mirada sobre las estrellas. Su voz sonaba dulce y lejana…— No sé cómo empezó este pleito, tampoco cómo se avivó, pero sé que quiero que termine…

— Len…

— ¿No te lo dije hoy? — ella desvió su cabeza. Len tomó una de sus manos, sonriente.— Te dije que te amaba, ¿o es que acaso quieres que te lo repita? Solo mírame y te lo diré cuántas veces lo desees…

— ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien si…? — intentó debatir cuando volvió su cabeza a él, pero no concluyó su oración porque Len no se lo permitió. Unió sus labios en un cálido beso, logrando que Rin sintiera hormigueos en el estómago; imparables y preciosas cosquillas que no hacían más que indicarle que pese a lo molesta que estaba con él, ella le correspondía.

Ése era un beso distinto a los demás. Se percibía una sensación de miedo y dolor en él.

Al alejarse el uno del otro, Rin arrugó su frente y le plantó una fuerte cachetada al chico. Len dejó su cabeza inclinada por la parálisis, mientras sentía su mejilla latir y pintarse de rojo. Ella se levantó de golpe, salpicando un poco de agua, tomó sus sandalias blancas y corrió descalza de regreso al restorán. Len, a diferencia de lo que se pudiese esperar, sonrió pícaro.

— Con que haciéndote la difícil, Kasane…— suspiró.— Bien, está dicho que el amor no es fácil, así que no espero ser una excepción.— se irguió, se calzó sus zapatos abiertos y la siguió de lejos, sin dejarse perturbar por aquella reacción.

.

.

Rin detuvo su maratón en frente de las puertas por las que recientemente había salido. No podía soportar que Len la sometiese de esa manera… ¡No mientras aún conservara su dignidad!

Se frenó a recuperar el aire que había perdido, apoyándose sobre la cerca de madera que tenía detrás, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para agilizar y facilitar el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Como si fuese a vomitar, tapó su boca con una mano y continuó respirando agitadamente. Sentía un espantoso mareo y su corazón palpitaba descontrolado.

Se disponía a entrar cuando sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca y la obligaban a adentrarse en la estancia.

Quiso reprocharle a Len su impertinencia, pero para cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Quién desea pasar ahora? — preguntó el animador, viendo lo cansadas que se retiraban de la tarima las dos jóvenes, que dieron todo lo suyo en cantar una contra la otra. Len sonrió, habían llegado justo a tiempo.

— Nosotros vamos.— pronunció. Las miradas se giraron sordamente hacia ellos, la luz los alumbró desde lo alto y les dio directo en la cara, encandilando a Rin de inmediato. Un silbido se le escapó al conductor, quien pensó que era la noche de karaoke más agitada que había presenciado.

— Entonces, vuelve al escenario, Len.— sonrió.— Y haz lo que solo tú sabes hacer…

Sin lentitud, Len la haló, pasando enfrente de Rei, Gumi, Miku y los demás, hasta llegar al lugar donde se hallaban Miki y Luka. La pelirrosa pasó de largo, ignorando por completo a los rubios, y Miki le pegó unas palmaditas en el hombro, con la intención de sacarla de su shock. Aquello solo dejó más confusa a Rin, ¿desde cuándo Miki le tenía tanta confianza?

Len le murmuró al anfitrión de la noche qué canción iban a cantar, dejando claramente a Rin fuera de eso, para que no pudiese oponerse a su elección. Ante la incógnita de muchos, la rubia se subió vacilante y esperó a que Len llegase a su lado. Cuando acabase eso, lo mataría de la peor y más dolorosa forma posible. Él subió y le tendió un micrófono. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, que crispó por completo a Rin, le susurró muy cerca del oído:

_— Esta noche me dirás que me amas._

Rin se heló.

La música comenzó a vibrar y reconoció la canción al instante. Era una tonada de una vieja película romántica, ganadora de varios premios por su banda sonora, su vestuario y los actores que participaron en ella. Lo odió por ponerla en tan comprometedora situación, pero imaginándose ya su plan, se estableció firmemente no ceder ante él. Por supuesto que eso no lo permitiría. Sabía que ella debía empezar la canción y puso un gran esfuerzo para no sonar tan vacilante en el intento.

_Basta con mirarte para que una esbelta llama empiece a arder mi corazón._

_Sin advertirlo, se extiende en una ardiente pasión._

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa volé caóticamente a tu alrededor,_

_Y caí sobre tu mano abierta._

Percibió como Len, descaradamente, la abrazaba cariñosamente por detrás. Ella infló su pecho de la rabia e impotencia. Se apartó con rapidez de él y se ubicó en el otro extremo de la tarima. El rubio sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a cantar:

_Dejo que tus manos se entrelacen con las mías._

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel._

_No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor._

Ella huía cada vez que le veía acercarse, realizando cualquier movimiento para escabullirse y alejarse de él. Para el público aquello resultó muy cómico. La canción, pensó Rin, no tenía sentido alguno con respecto a lo que sucedía.

_Quiero que me abraces,_

_Que me digas que no piensas que esto fue un error._

_Quiero que me beses y llenes mi corazón de ti._

_Quiero ahogarme en este momento de encantamiento._

Rin se descuidó y Len aprovechó para tomarla de la muñeca y estrecharla contra su pecho. A ella se le subieron los colores y él juró escuchar los veloces latidos de su corazón. Con el corazón en la mano, cantó:

_Mantenme a tu lado y quiéreme más y más cada día._

_Si me amas, demuéstrame que te importa._

_Si este sentimiento es muy extraño, lo haré correcto para ti,_

_Así que vayamos tan lejos como podamos._

Sin voluntad ya para apartarse, siguió al pie de la letra la canción, sintiendo que Len estaba trasmitiéndole lo que en realidad experimentaba a través de la música. Ella lo imitó.

_Si perdiéramos la razón, simplemente me derretiría contigo._

_Porque todo el tiempo del mundo no es suficiente para tenerte en mis brazos_.

Len obligó a Rin a levantar su barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que solo la hizo sentir frágil ante su mirada. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de carmesí y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

_Por tanto tiempo te soñé_

_Y ahora que al fin te encontré…_

_No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer._

_Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás,_

_Esto no fue casualidad._

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad._

_No renuncies a nuestro amor, amada mía._

A ella se le aguaron los ojos y se recostó de nuevo en su pecho, con un nudo disuelto en la garganta y la opción de perdonarle como única alternativa posible.

_Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer_

_Y lloré, porque no te vi volver._

_Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien…_

_¿Son lágrimas las que escucho en tu voz?_

Ambos juntaron sus voces en un exquisito coro, dándole los toques finales a la canción. El público había dejado de respirar, embriagados por tan precioso espectáculo, digno de admiración.

_Quiero que me abraces,_

_Que me digas que no piensas que esto fue un error._

_Quiero que me beses y llenes mi corazón de ti._

_Quiero ahogarme en este momento de encantamiento._

_Tal como un imán atráeme_

_Que muero por verte otra vez_

_Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez_

_No me dejes, entiende de una vez_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor…_

La música cesó y las luces se encendieron, permitiéndole a los dos rubios ver a los espectadores saltar de la emoción en sus asientos. Rin notó que Rei sonreía alegremente, acompañando ahora de sus dos amigos, y le agradeció su gesto. Antes de que el conductor pudiese comentar sobre la reciente presentación, Len la tomó del brazo y la obligó dar un brinco hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Rin lo siguió. La llevó corriendo camino a la playa, sin querer enfrentarse a las críticas positivas sobre la canción. Quería estar a solas con ella, aunque fuese tan solo por unos minutos.

La playa estaba prácticamente vacía, únicamente un pequeño grupo de universitarios se encontraban en ella a esa hora de la noche, celebrando y bailando alrededor de una gran fogata. Len la desvió para alejarse de los tipos y tener un merecido momento a solas. Iban en silencio, no uno incómodo, pero tampoco muy placentero. Ella quería escucharlo opinar sobre lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás. Mas, no sabía que decir para hacerlo hablar.

Rin iba recapitulando su día, cuando recordó las palabras de Len esa mañana y se sonrojó. Apretó su mano, llamando su atención silenciosamente, y con una gran valentía, se atrevió a decirle:

— Len, yo… — tragó nerviosa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.— Yo también creo que te amo…

Aquello paró en seco al rubio. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir su mirada cargada de conmoción e incredulidad. Quería articular algo, pero nada sensato se le ocurrió. Emocionado, dio un paso hacia atrás y, para su desgraciada, tropezó con algo que sobresalía en la arena y cayó de espaldas sobre ésta. Rin no pudo reprimir las ganas de reírse.

— ¿Estás bien?— se agachó y lo miró dulcemente. Él levantó su cabeza y asintió, tras un intento fracasado de hablar. Rin se sentó a su lado, divertida.

— Tsk…— soltó.— Si esta cosa no se hubiese atravesado, no me habría pasado esto.**—** replicó un poco malhumorado, desenterrando el objeto que produjo su caída. Rin se fijó en qué era y su corazón latió de la emoción.

Era una caracola de gran tamaño, semejante a la de sus padres, de color crema y un bonito abombado en el medio. Tenía una pequeña punta afilada, aunque no peligrosa. Bajo la blanquecina luz de la luna, brillaba como si estuviese hecha de porcelana. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas al ver que Len la llevaba a su oído y sonreía complacido.

— ¿Quieres oír? Se escuchan los murmullos de las olas…— se la entregó y notó lo increíblemente feliz que Rin se ponía al oír por sí misma la preciosa sinfonía natural que provenía desde el centro de la concha. Él también se alegró, viéndola más hermosa que nunca.— ¿Te la vas a quedar?

— ¡Por supuesto!— contestó con la voz rebosante de felicidad. La enternecida mirada de Len logró acelerarle el corazón.— Gracias, Len…

— ¿Gracias por qué? — preguntó, pero lejos de obtener una respuesta clara, lo único que recibió como recompensa fue un cálido beso por parte de Rin.

Se mantuvieron juntos por un largo tiempo, hasta que ella se separó y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Len. Éste sonrió, comprobando que estaba mucho más enamorado de lo que creía. La rodeó entre sus brazos y sintió como ella se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho.

— Te amo, Rin.— susurró, estrechándola más.

— Yo también, Len… Yo también…

Todo lo que comienza bien, termina bien. ¿No es verdad?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Tan, tan, tan...<em>

_¿Quedó cursi? Un poquito, pero muy lindo :3 _

_Lo prometido es deuda, e intenté subirlo lo más rápido que pude :)_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D_

_Para hacer este capítulo, me la pasé escuchando All Over Again, Invisible y Music Sounds Better With U de Big Time Rush :3 Jajajajaja._

_Me gustó poner la parte de Rin y Rei cantando Cinderella, Another Story. Esa canción realmente me fascina, es muy linda, ¿no creen?_

_Pero no podía negarme a poner a los gemelos cantando Magnet :3 es una de las canciones que más me gusta que canten._

_Como sea, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!_

_Sus reviews son fantásticos :') Gracias, en serio, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo._

_Esta semana empiezan mis exámenes de lapso - o finales, como quieran llamarlos-, así que estaré como perdida por dos semanas, mientras estudio y todo eso._

_Sin embargo, YA SE ACERCA NAVIDAD. QUÉ FELICIDAD_

_Ya va a nacer el Niño Dios, qué lindo, qué lindo, qué lindo. ¿No es emocionante? Por supuesto que sí._

_Bueno, ahora me sí me despido, ya es un pelín tarde y debería haberme dormido hace una hora - además de que mañana tengo que levantarme a las 5 am - así que, ¡nos vemos!_

_Mis saludos y cariños, ¡nos leemos pronto!_

_Las quiere, **Jess**.  
><em>


	21. ¡Sonríe, Lenny!

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y Crypton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI – <strong>_**¡Sonríe, Lenny!**_

— ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!— anunció histérica Rin, cruzando tan rápido como alma que persigue el diablo el umbral del ascensor, haciéndose paso al apartamento de Len.

Lo vio parado justo al lado de la puerta del elevador, con un suéter gris de capucha, una camisa blanca y unos jeans holgados, de tono azul claro. Su semblante era escalofriantemente relajado.

El muchacho la observó divertido. Traía una gabardina café mal puesta, seguramente por las prisas, una caja blanca de tamaño mediano con la tapa sutilmente descuadrada y su bolso colgando de su antebrazo derecho. Sus pómulos estaban encendidos y despedía un aire de haber corrido un maratón. Len se fijó que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para quitarse el uniforme de su trabajo.

— Ya estoy aquí…— repitió jadeante, arreglándole la tapa a la cajita blanca, mientras observaba cansada a Len. Se desconcertó al ver la paz que emitía.— ¿Cuál es la emergencia…?

Él caminó tranquilamente hasta ella, le arrebató la caja y la colocó sobre una mesita de café cercana. A continuación, para la sorpresa y rotunda confusión de Rin, tomó a la joven de las manos y repartió cortos besos en ellas. Rin abrió la quijada e intentó hablar, pero antes de que llegase a articular alguna palabra, Len le acarició una mejilla con el roce suave de su nariz y terminó por darle un cariñoso beso, repleto de nostalgia y necesidad.

Aquello desconcertó terriblemente a Rin, quien, al separarse, no supo cómo comenzar el interrogatorio. Al ver los ojos celestes de la chica abiertos más de lo normal por la preocupación, Len sonrió.

— Te extrañaba, eso es todo.— aseguró.— No sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

La chica no supo si sentirse conmovida o enojadísima con el rubio. Lo miró exasperada, como reprochándole con la mirada su comportamiento tan inaudito. Sí, Rin había optado por la segunda opción.

— ¡Len, estás loco!

— Llevamos más de dos semanas sin vernos.— se justificó, cruzó sus brazos y la observó prolongadamente.— ¿O es que acaso no me extrañaste?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice!— replicó ella, avergonzándose por haberlo admitido tan deliberadamente. Se mordió la lengua y siguió:— Después de tener semejante fin de semana en Okinawa…— el sonrojo adornó su rostro, arrancándole una preciosa sonrisa al joven.— Pero, ¡no era como para que me enviaras un mensaje diciéndome que había ocurrido una tragedia!

— Para mí, no verte es igual de significativo.— alegó subiendo sus hombros, de forma tan despreocupada que hasta logró desesperar a la dama.—… Oye, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

— Sí… Tus dichosos postres están ahí.— Rin se desprendió de su abrigo y lo colocó en el respaldar de un mueble; tanteó exhausta, apoyándose de una pared, y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás de cuero de la sala de Len.

Len tomó el recipiente con los pasteles, observó a la joven, se ubicó en el borde del asiento, donde se apoyan los brazos, y se dedicó a examinar las facciones delicadas de las que era dueña Rin. Se sintió inimaginablemente feliz por tenerla a su lado; se inclinó y elevó cuidadosamente la cabeza de la chica, para colocarle sobre sus piernas y admirarla con más detalle. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Len recordó algo que había mantenido su mente ajetreada en los últimos días.

— Rin, quiero… necesito… necesito tu ayuda en algo.— ella se incorporó y lo vio detenidamente, esperando a que continuara con la petición.

— Lo que quieras, Len…

El chico aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, demostrando que lo que diría no le resultaba nada sencillo. La rubia se formó una vaga idea de lo que le pediría el artista.

— Lo estuve pensando cuidadosamente, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar…Yo quiero que me ayudes a reconciliarme con mi madre…— ella sonrió aliviada y extendió sus brazos hasta alcanzar su cuello y rodearlo. Él suspiró y atrapó su cintura afectuosamente.— Pero, quiero que estés conmigo cuando eso suceda…

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿No sería mejor pedírselo a Kaito o a…?

— Eres la única que sabe que me volví a topar con mi mamá, hermosa.— la rubia agachó su mirada, entendiendo. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, puesto que en realidad esperaba alguna respuesta cursi de su parte.

— Si eso deseas, por mí estará bien.— Len asintió y se levantó del mueble. Se dirigió a la cocina y Rin llegó a oír cómo sacaba dos platillos de la alacena. Después, comenzó a picar uno de los postres y servirlo para los dos. Era un pastel de fresas con crema.

La rubia se enderezó con curiosidad y alargó su cuello para ver qué hacía el muchacho. Cuando lo divisó, saltó del sofá y corrió dentro de la cocina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—quiso saber, ojeando la manera de picar de Len, que a su juicio pareció espectacularmente habilidosa y precisa. Él negó.— ¿Seguro?

— Hay té frío de durazno en el congelador.— dijo sin apartar su atención de su tarea. Rin comprendió el mensaje. Iba a voltearse sobre sus talones cuando Len agregó:— Los vasos están en el compartimiento a tu derecha.

Se regresó y comenzó a buscar en donde el rubio le había indicado. Tomó dos vasitos de cristal y los colocó en la isla en medio de la cocina, hecha a base de granito. Luego, abrió el refrigerador y cogió una jarra de vidrio con un líquido de color marrón claro dentro de ella. Se había girado para poner la jarra a un lado de los vasos cuando se topó con la cara de Len a milímetros de la suya. Un tierno color carmín se fue propagando en su rostro.

— ¿Te gustaría ver una película?— susurró embelesado, quitándole la jarra de las manos a Rin, enterneciendo más su mirada.

— Verdad que me debes compañía en una película de comedia…— recordó ella, con los ojos posados en algún punto detrás del hombro de Len. Éste se rió.

— Entonces, es necesario que suelde mi deuda. Una película de comedia será.

— ¿Película con té helado y pastel? Vaya que eres raro, Kagamine.— bromeó con amabilidad, adelantándose a la sala.

— Preciosa, por aquí… La veremos en el estudio.— Rin enarcó una ceja.— Resulta ser un apartamento más grande de lo que crees.

Anduvieron a lo largo de un pasillo, que parecía cada vez más siniestro conforme se adentraban en él, en donde lo único que pudo desviar el interés de Rin fueron las pinturas al óleo que colgaban de las paredes. Eran paisajes coloridos, de vivas pinceladas y que casi adquirían movimiento por lo realista que suponían ser. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Rin es que todos tenían la misma firma: _S. Kagamine_.

— Len, esos cuadros…— dijo involuntariamente, exhorta en aquellas preciosas inmortalidades, mientras se detenía para admirar uno con más precisión.— ¿Los hizo tu madre?

— Sí, por lo que sé, las pintó cuando estaba embarazada de mí…— Rin se sintió intrigada al pensar en que Len vivía con el torturante recuerdo de su madre impregnado en cada una de las pinturas en su corredor.— ¿Quieres pasar?

Abrió la penúltima puerta de madera y se hizo a un lado para darle paso y ella se adentró en la habitación. Era un lugar amplio, con un escritorio de abeto en el centro, una pequeña lámpara negra sobre éste y muchos, muchísimos libros por doquier. Había una librería, un guitarra pendiendo de la pared y una pantalla plana con un enorme sofá enfrente. En el aire había un mísero rastro de lavanda.

— Quizá corramos con suerte y encontremos una película de comedia en la televisión.— sugirió un tanto depresivo, acercándose al mueble color crema del estudio. Se agachó y rebuscó el control entre los cojines del susodicho.

— Len, ¿estás bien? — no recibió contestación.— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— No te preocupes…— Len suspiró abiertamente y se tiró sobre el sofá, dejó que sus hombros cayeran por el agotamiento que experimentaba y cerró sus párpados con delicadeza. Ella se aproximó hasta él.— Solo necesito un momento…

— ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

— ¡No!— se incorporó con violencia y la miró angustiado.— Quédate a mi lado, Rin… Es lo único que te pido.

Algo revoloteó en el corazón de Rin, aunque ella no supo diferenciar exactamente que fue. Dejó su platillo y el vaso sobre una mesita con una luz, y observó con gentileza a su chico. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Len y lo abrazó protectoramente, como si tuviese miedo a perderlo, mientras presenciaba la entristecida y desanimada respiración del rubio.

Tras un delicado mutismo, ella sonrió.

— Len, ¿te gustaría saber cuál es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo sobre mi madre? — él alzó su mentón y afirmó con lentitud.— Jamás olvidaré la manera en que me hacía sonreír cuando me sentía triste…

Len se estiró ligeramente y la observó confundido. Iba a preguntarle de qué forma su madre detenía su infelicidad, cuando sintió que Rin lo halaba y le obligaba a ponerse en pie. La miró extrañado y oyó como la dama comenzaba a entonar una canción, a la vez en que lo hacía montar un improvisado vals:

_Un hada bajó a la tierra de puntitas en el aire._

_La apertura de la noche es una mascarada._

_Llueven estrellas a la sombra de la luna._

_Vamos, extiende tu mano derecha, blanca y delgada…_

_Déjate guiar por mí._

Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… Len sonrió con gracia, mientras Rin le mecía de lado a lado, con el único propósito de animarle. Dieron un giro, otra vuelta, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella se regocijó.

_Mi Ángel, tus pasos van siendo coloreados ligeramente…_

_Mi Ángel, así como la primavera llega, bailemos dando vueltas…_

_La plateada luna llena ilumina a dos personas bailando…_

_La hermosa pareja no pararse darse cuenta,_

_Pero el ambiente es muy lindo._

Len unió su frente con la de ella y escuchó atento la letra, sin detener en ningún momento el compás de sus pasos. El pecho de Rin ardió de la alegría al revivir esas memorias enterradas en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque ahora el contexto era sutilmente diferente.

_Sin embargo, solo es el sueño de una noche._

_Más, quiero verte y estar ahí contigo._

_Mi Ángel, esas alas tuyas deberían de irse a descansar…_

_Mi Ángel, bailas con tal elegancia en el aire…_

_Mi Ángel, tus pasos van siendo coloreados hermosamente…_

_Mi Ángel, tus ojos brillan…_

_Demos pasos rápidamente y bailemos,_

_Tiro de tu mano por el camino…_

_Un amor dulce y una marea salada de un sueño efímero._

Tarareó como recordaba que su madre lo hacía, mientras posaba su mirada amorosa sobre el muchacho enfrente a ella, y se sonreían mutuamente.

_¡Adiós! Una cortina se cierra y se dicen adiós…_

_¡Adiós! Al igual que las estrellas desaparecen al amanecer,_

_Ella también se irá…_

_¡Adiós! La luna también se va, es hora de partir._

_¡Adiós! Hasta entonces, demos pasos de baile…_

_Y bailemos._

— Eso fue divertido.— se rió él, abrazándola.— Gracias, Rin.

— ¿Por qué?— ella le acarició el rostro con el suave contacto de sus nudillos sobre sus mejillas.— Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo por verte sonreír.

— En eso te equivocas; solo tú me haces bailar un espontáneo vals para animarme…— ella suspiró.— ¿Sabes? Creo que serías una grandiosa madre.— soltó de improviso, generando un fuerte latido en el pecho de la joven. Rin se alejó con cuidado de él y se regresó hacia su postre.

— Entonces, ¿quieres ver una película? — eludió nerviosa aquel comentario, sonriendo de manera forzosa. El rubio subió sus cejas.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, es solo que… Lo de ser madre…

— ¿Acaso no te gustaría ser mamá?

— No, no es eso… Bueno, algo así.

Len arrugó su frente y entrelazó sus brazos.

— Yo pensé que todas las mujeres por lo menos en algún punto de su vida se imaginaban casadas y con hijos…

— Sí, supongo que es así. La mayoría de las niñas pequeñas juegan con bebés por eso…

— ¿Entonces?

— Kyoko siempre me dijo que sería muy torpe como mamá.— confesó sonrosándose por la pena.

Al Kagamine eso lo dejó más que atónito y le hizo creer que era la cosa más estúpida que había oído en su vida. Y, por lo que había escuchado sobre la madrastra de Rin, no le parecía que esa descarada mujer fuera la más indicada para siquiera pensar en un prototipo ideal de madre.

— Dice que suelo ser muy despistada, descuidada, atolondrada, un tanto desorganizada…

— O sea, ser una adolescente normal.— replicó él con ironía. Ella detuvo su lista de defectos, con una expresión de cohibición. Len sintió la impotencia recorrerle cada vena del cuerpo; respiró y se propuso quitarle esas insensateces de la cabeza.— Vamos, Rin… ¿En serio vas a escuchar sus críticas?

— Bueno, de pequeña me las tomaba muy a pecho… pero ahora sé sobrellevarlas, o por lo menos eso creo.— maniobró nerviosa la pequeña cucharilla plateada entre sus dedos, haciendo mínimos malabares para distraer su atención.

Len suspiró.

— Entonces, dices que serás una mala madre…— el tono de su interlocutor experimentó un repentino y brusco cambio, tornándose a uno ligeramente pícaro, cosa que paró en seco todo pensamiento de la chica. Ella detuvo sus acciones y lo miró con intriga.

— Pues sí…

— ¿No quieres tener hijos?

A Rin le extrañó e incomodó aquella pregunta. No es como si el tema de hablar sobre formar una familia fuera de lo más común para ella...

— No es que no quiera; supongo que sí, pero no estoy segura…

— Decídete, Rin. ¿Quieres o no?

Rin tardó en pensar. Su total confusión empeoró al ver la impaciencia que demostraba Len en su mirada. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saber de eso?

— Bien, la verdad es que sí me encantaría tener niños. Pero me aterra no ser lo suficientemente buena como para ser una esposa o madre adecua…

Len rió bajito y le dedicó la más dulce e intensa mirada que Rin creyó haber sentido jamás. Se calló al percibir la risilla que se le escapó al joven y le dirigió una no muy bonita mirada, más que todo chispeante de capricho. Ahora sí que estaba hecha un caos. No comprendía que era tan gracioso, tampoco entendía por qué le interesaba su opinión acerca de tener hijos y mucho menos captaba qué tan crucial podría ser hablar sobre ese tema ahora, cuando tenían toda una vida por delante para discutir esas cosas.

Cuando volvió a conectarse con la mirada de Len, éste le dijo:

— Querida Rin, me parece que necesitas saber una cosita:— expuso con total tranquilidad, tirándose como si nada sobre el sofá beige detrás de él. Rin apoyó bruscamente su platico contra una mesa y sus ganas de asesinarlo salieron a la vista.— Con que yo crea que serás una grandiosa madre, es más que suficiente.

El comentario le arrancó una carcajada sarcástica a la chica.

— ¿Por qué el egocentrismo, Len? — inquirió.— ¿Por qué precisamente con tu opinión es más que suficiente? — se llevo ambas manos a los costados de la cadera, con ganas de atravesarlo con la mirada. Len sonrió inocentemente.

— Pues, pienso que lo más trascendental es lo que el esposo opine de su esposa, ¿no?— Rin se irguió, analizando la indirecta.— Así que no te dejes influenciar por las críticas sin importancia de terceros.

La sangre le subió hasta las orejas.

¡Lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría!

Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa socarrona que adornó el juguetón rostro de Len, supo que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones solo conseguiría lo que él quería lograr: molestarla. Así que, como buena Kasane que era, decidió continuarle el jueguito. Después de todo, quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

— ¿Ah sí?— Rin cruzó sus brazos y esbozó una sonrisa con una maligna pisca de desafío. Len apenas la miró.— ¿Y quién te asegura a ti, Len Kagamine, que yo quiero ser tu esposa? Digo, hay mejores partidos allá afuera. Apuesto a que hay muchos hombres que me complacerían mejor que tú… ¡Imagínate!

Len se incorporó al tope y hundió sus manos empuñadas en uno de los cojines del mueble, frunciendo su entrecejo. Su mueca parecía la de un niño pequeño a quien se le ha jugado una broma de muy mal gusto. Ella pintó una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

— Preciosa, no metas mano en fuego. Te quemarás.

Rin iba a replicarle cuando el timbre sonó. Un estrepitoso y efímero repiqueteo de una campanilla. Len se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, indicándole con un instantáneo mirar a la rubia que dejarían esa conversación para más tarde. Ella bufó y se abalanzó sobre el sofá cremoso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos realmente pesados para Rin, quien aburrida se dedicó a examinar los bordados de los pequeños almohadones del estudio, aguardando a que su eterna espera se acabase. Se figuró que quizá hubiese algo más interesante que ver en el techo que en el tejido de los cojines, pero estuvo realmente errada. Tras un rato de fúnebre silencio, la silueta de Len apareció con una caja escarlata en manos, en cuya tapa relucía un esplendoroso lazo dorado, del cual nacía unas cintas amarillas ligeramente transparentes y caían a su alrededor como cortas cascadas. Rin se paró y evaluó el reciente e intrigante presente.

— Son chocolates.— afirmó Len. La rubia preguntó por el autor de tan considerado regalo, a lo que él se limitó a tenderle la tarjeta que venía anexa.

— _Para mi querido Len:_— leyó la letra manuscrita, hecha de ligeros movimientos y perfectas curvas. Por un momento sintió un remolino de celos en el estómago.— _Sabios dicen que el tiempo es quien ayuda a sanar las heridas y a conseguir el perdón. Espero que tú también sigas esta ley de la vida. Te amo, mi niño… Nunca lo olvides. Con amor, Shizuka. _

Rin apartó la mirada y atisbó la reacción de Len al culminar la lectura de la tarjeta. Su expresión estaba tensa y parecía que cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba nerviosa e inmóvil. Tenía intensiones de devolverle el sobre donde venía la fragante tarjeta cuando se percató de que había algo más dentro de éste. Con su mano vacilante y asustada, sacó delicadamente lo que se hallaba en el fondo del envoltorio, topándose con una fotografía. Estaba algo desgastada en los bordes, pero la imagen seguía intacta. Era un niño pequeño, rubio, de vivos ojos celestes y sonrisa amplia, que se mantenía sentando sobre un columpio con una Shizuka más joven por detrás. Ella lo abrazaba maternalmente mientras el chiquillo se dedicaba a prestarle atención a la cámara. Por si no es obvio, el pequeñín no era otro que Len.

Rin se conmovió y volteó por puro instinto la foto, encontrándose con unas palabras escritas a mano del otro lado. Era la misma caligrafía que la de la tarjeta, aunque se veía más borrosa.

_Sonríe, Lenny. _

_Por nada del mundo dejes de sonreír…_

_ Si apagas tu sonrisa, sería como apagar el mismo sol._

— Len…

— No digas nada, por favor.— le quitó con torpeza la fotografía de las manos y le metió de nuevo en el sobre, con cara de no querer sacarla por mucho tiempo. Guardó el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y dejó la caja roja sobre el escritorio de abeto.

— ¿No vas a abrirla? Deben estar deliciosos...

— ¿Para qué?— repuso, volviéndose agresivo.— Si cree que me va a comprar con regalos, está muy equivocada.

— No te entiendo.— protestó ella.— ¿No querías reconciliarte con ella?

— Sí, pero no de esta forma.— la rubia alzó sus cejas, sin comprender.— Me molesta pensar que las personas creen que me pueden comprar con obsequios caros y lujosos…

— Len, yo no lo veo de esa manera.— suavizó su voz y buscó tomarle de las manos. ¿No lo ves? Tu mamá acaba de dar el primer paso, y estoy segura de lo hizo con la mayor sencillez posible.

— Pero, Rin…— ella apoyó su dedo sobre sus labios y evitó que dijera otra palabra. Sin esperar ser correspondida, se aferró a Len y hundió su rostro en su pecho, intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza. Él se quedó paralizado.

— Solo una oportunidad, nada más.— su tono sonó tan frágil que Len se imaginó por un momento que había escuchado esas palabras en su mente, sin que hubiesen salido de la boca de Rin. Aspiró el olor a vainilla de su cabello, e intentó relajar sus músculos.— Verás que no te arrepentirás.

— Lo que me pides… Es que es tan complicado…— apretó sus manos y admiró como las de Rin comenzaban a temblar.— No sé qué hacer, no lo sé… La herida es demasiado profunda…

— ¡Una sola oportunidad, es lo único que te pido que le des!...Shizuka-san es tan linda, no se merece tu indiferencia ni tu rechazo…

Aquello, por alguna razón, hizo que algo explotara dentro de Len.

— ¿Y tú de qué lado estás? — bramó, empujando a Rin con cierta violencia y se volteó, dándole una vista completa de su espalda.

— ¡Len!... No seas obstinado… Tu orgullo solo está empeorando todo…

— ¡Primero me clavas el puñal y ahora lo retuerces! — atacó sarcástico, dejando que Rin viese el enojo latir en sus pupilas. Ella se contrajo, asustada. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese arranque de rabia.— Rin, ¿acaso te has puesto en mi lugar? ¿Crees que es sencillo querer a alguien que te abandonó y ahora simplemente regresa a tu vida, como si nada? ¡Pues, no! ¡No lo es! Y mucho menos si intenta reparar el daño que causó con bobos regalos… ¡Así no es como se gana la confianza de alguien!

El enojo subió hasta alcanzar la coronilla de Rin, prometiendo que ella no respondería de muy buena manera el arrebato de sensatez que tuvo el joven.

— ¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que querías reconciliarte con ella! — se enfrascó, elevando su voz más de lo debido.— Si tenías miedo, ésta era la prueba perfecta. Ella tomó la iniciativa, Len. ¡Qué acaso no lo ves! ¡Dio el primer paso y ahora te toca a ti darlo!

— Pues creo que está muy equivocada si cree que puede recuperar mi confianza con simples cosas materiales.— la rubia exhaló desesperada e intentó acercársele.— Rin, estoy hastiado de que las personas que me rodean vivan para darme regalos… ¡Harto de que sean unos hipócritas! Todos son unos interesados… ¡No hay ninguno que venga con intensiones puras!

— ¡Pero es de tu mamá de quien estamos hablando! ¡Por amor a Dios! No hables de ella como si fuese en completo desconocido…

— Para mí, ella se convirtió en eso.— gruñó. Rin alzó su mano para apretar la de Len, cuando éste, al percibir sus dedos rozar ligeramente los suyos, azotó su mano, la apartó con un golpe y la hizo retroceder del susto.

Al darse cuenta del acto reflejo que le propinó a Rin al sucumbir ante la furia, levantó alarmado la mirada y se topó con los ojos tristes y vidriosos de la dama. Acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida: hacer llorar a la mujer que quiere.

— Rin, yo…

— No, está bien.— murmuró cortante, se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta, con los hombros rectos y la mirada en el suelo.— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? — soltó antes de salir, con la voz rasposa y las palabras vacías de emoción.— Eres un necio, egoísta y… ¡cobarde!

Enfatizó en un grito la última palabra y sus piernas comenzaron a correr, al mismo tiempo en que retenía las lágrimas y se exhortaba a no llorar; no dejaría salir ni una pizca de su dolor.

Len se quedó en su lugar por unos segundos. Atinó a reaccionar al oír el rotundo aventón con el que se cerró la puerta, que osciló antes de detenerse por completo, y palideció. Se le escapaba… ¡De nuevo se iba ante sus ojos!

No quería, no se perdonaría si la perdía por segunda vez.

Con los nervios de punta y el corazón desenfrenado, haló la perilla y se asomó al pasillo.

— Princesa, ¡espera!

— ¡No!— clamó molesta, descargando su histeria con el pobre e inculpable botón que llamaba el ascensor. Le odió y reprochó tanto por interponerse en su huida y estropearla. Era irónico como empezaba a acumular rencor contra un ser inanimado.— ¡Aléjate, Len…!— gimoteó al sentir sus pasos sordos sobre el alfombrado de la sala.

— Rin, perdóname, yo… yo no quería lastimarte.— ella no habló.— Hermosa, te lo prometo… Jamás en mi vida le había levantando la mano a una mujer…

Ella lo observó. Sus ojos seguían aguados y vibrantes, teñidos de un prepotente color sangre, y parecían poder romperse en cualquier instante. Volvió hacia al ascensor y e invocó su llegada otra vez.

— Vamos…

— Rin, mírame a los ojos… No quise hacerte daño,…

— Ya sé que no fue intencional, Len. Ése no es el problema. El problema es que te dejaste consumir por el enojo… Y te desquitaste conmigo. Quizá solo fue un simple golpe en la mano, pero fue tan doloroso como si me hubieses dado una bofetada…

— Rin…

— ¿Pero sabes? Te entiendo…

Las compuertas del elevador sonaron detrás de ella, abriéndose para darle paso al interior de la cabina metálica. Rin terminó por halar la última puerta de hierro que le obstaculizaba la salida.

— … Y eso por eso que prefiero dejarte solo cuando estás así de molesto.— dio un paso hacia atrás.— No quiero ser un estorbo; sé que tienes mucho que reflexionar y recapacitar… Y yo solo represento una molestia aquí. Cuando de verdad estés listo, puedes llamarme.— marcó la planta baja y le dedicó una última sonrisa.— Adiós, nos vemos…

— Rin…

El rechinido de metal anunció la bajada del aparato y Len sintió que una parte de él se iba con ella. Experimentaba decepción y odio por sí mismo.

Con una extrema jaqueca, aseguró la puerta que daba hacia el elevador, tiró las llaves sobre el sofá y se encaminó hacia el estudio, para llevar a cabo su plan de ver una película el viernes por la tarde, aunque tendría que conformarse con la compañía de la triste soledad.

.

.

El lunes amaneció nublado.

Len percibió el frío en el aire — contaba con una impresionante sensibilidad para esas cosas— y sus ganas de salir de la cama desaparecieron. Era uno de esos días en los que provoca quedarse acobijado bajo la protección de las cálidas sábanas, a tener que salir y enfrentarse con el cruel y cínico mundo.

Largó un extenso suspiro.

Escuchó el agudo tintineo de su reloj digital y deseó tener la capacidad de hacer explotar las cosas con la mente. Se aferró a su cubrecama zafiro y se cubrió la cabeza, intentando exterminar, o por lo menos volver lejano, el sonidito exasperante de su alarma.

No funcionó.

Seguía percibiéndolo con una crispante claridad.

… _Rin, rin, rin… __Rin, rin, rin… Rin, rin, rin…_

Tras oír la endemoniada repetición de las campanillas por lo menos 10 veces, se incorporó con violencia, tomó el pequeño aparatito y lo aventó contra la pared de su cuarto, con la esperanza de callar ese torturante ruido.

Irónicamente, siguió sonando.

Y ahora parecía hacerlo con más euforia.

El mundo se estaba burlando descaradamente de él.

Len gruñó enojadísimo, se salió de su cama y caminó hasta el dichoso reloj, que suponía debía estar hecho trizas en esos momentos, pero que por jugarretas de la vida había sobrevivido a un extraordinario aventón contra el muro de su habitación. Cuando desactivó la alarma, el magnífico y precioso silencio se apoderó del cuarto.

Lastimosamente, no volvería a conciliar el sueño.

Se prometió que apenas lanzasen en el mercadeo un reloj que se apagara con el pensamiento, definitivamente lo compraría. Claro que, a esas horas de la mañana, no solía decir cosas sensatas… Probablemente ni siquiera se acordaría de que tuvo tal idea a avanzadas horas de la mañana.

Se metió en el baño y tomó una prolongada ducha con agua fría, a ver si lograba despertarse del todo para ir a la escuela.

_La escuela…_

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse inscrito en una institución privada para escapar un poco de su atosigada vida. Se juzgó estúpido al pensar que la escuela serviría de un escape para su trabajo. Ahora no solo contaba con sus responsabilidades como artista, sino que también debía lidiar con cada deber que enviaban, con cada trabajo, examen, taller, tarea… y cualquier evaluación que sabía que si hubiese conocido al genio que la inventó, se habría asegurado de decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara.

Había tenido un fin de semana pesado, cargado de ensayos, grabaciones, coordinación de eventos y conciertos, y un sinfín de tareas que solo lograban exprimirle hasta la última gota de energía. Sumado a eso, estaba el asunto de su discusión con Rin, con quien no había entablado ni una sílaba desde su pelea. Probablemente, eso era lo que le tenía tan mal.

Terminó de alistarse e intentó poner una buena cara. Con pocos ánimos se marchó, pensando en qué haría para reconciliarse con la rubia. En la trayectoria se topó con Kaito, que parecía tan o más fatigado que él, con unas ojeras demacradas y cara de muerto viviente, seguramente porque había pasado todo el fin de semana cuidando de sus hermanitos pequeños. Sin decirse siquiera un mínimo saludo, anduvieron juntos hacia la preparatoria.

El cielo pareció oscurecerse más, dándole a Len la idea de que la lluvia los atraparía en el momento en que menos lo esperasen. Vaya forma de iniciar la semana.

A las afuera de la escuela no había, literalmente, nadie. Seguramente todos habrían presentido que la lluvia se desataría pronto y prefirieron no arriesgarse. Len se alegró. Por lo menos no tendría que aguantar a su comité de bienvenida esa mañana.

Antes de que cruzasen la entrada de la preparatoria, Kaito pareció recordar algo y preguntó:

— Len, ¿qué dijo Kiyoteru ayer…?

— Ni me lo menciones.— frotó su frente en un gesto de estrés e intentó no perder la cordura. El peliazul colocó una mueca compasiva.— Creo que te bastará con saber que mi padre quiere verme hoy.

— Oh… Supongo que será un día sofocante…

— Ni te imaginas. Quizá Kiyoteru tiene razón y debo aprender a pensar antes de actuar…

Permanecieron mudos. Kaito abrió su boca para hablar, cuando alguien más le quitó las palabras de la boca.

— ¡Buenos días!— exclamó una voz aguda y cantarina, tan bonita como la de una niña pequeña. Ambos se giraron y se toparon con la reluciente sonrisa de Yuki, quien venía abrigada con un impermeable rojo y unas graciosas botas de lluvia que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

— Tú eres la de biblioteca. Yuki Kai, de primer año.— afirmó Kaito. Ella dio su asentimiento y se adentró bajo el techo.

— También eres la del otro día; en el festival…— recordó Len con amabilidad.— No sé cómo agradecerte tu ayuda, Kai. Realmente, te debo una. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti…

— Puedes empezar por llamarme por mi nombre, Kagamine-san.— sonrió la pelinegra con jovialidad, dejando a la vista sus coletillas azabaches al bajar su capucha.— Me gusta que me digan Yuki-chan.

El mejor amigo de Len miró con inquisición a la niña y luego se fijó en su amigo. Su mirada decía con claridad que no figuraba ahí. ¿De qué tanto se había perdido?

— Estoy segurísimo de que te conté cómo me salvó esta niña de un enjambre amenazante de fanáticas.— ambos rieron ante la comparación tan irreal de Len.— ¡Tenías que verlas! ¿Verdad que eran terribles, Yuki-chan? Todas gritando: "¡Len, Len…!" cuando yo tenía más prisa que el carrizo. Gritaban y se atravesaban. Sus exclamaciones solo me irritaban cada vez más… Quiero a mis admiradoras, pero hay veces en que no suelen ser muy oportunas...

— ¡LEN!— vociferó una ya conocida voz para él. Desde que se había inscrito en aquella unidad educativa, se había topado con la persona más insoportable que alguna vez había conocido: _Teto Akita._

Escuchó como Yuki murmuraba un _"¿Cómo ahora?" _y se carcajeaba bajito junto a Kaito. Vaya apoyo que resultaron ser.

Como si se tratase de una rutina ya, dio un paso hacia atrás y esquivó con enorme precisión el abrazo que planeaba darle la pelirroja. La joven se estrelló con la pared, pero aquello pareció no detenerla. Intentó aferrarse a él como de costumbre, pero Len, que había desarrollado unos reflejos de felino al hacerse famoso, consiguió evadir cada uno de sus intentos frustrados.

Teto se detuvo exhausta, respiró y sonrió.

— ¡No es justo!— armó un puchero, haciendo un mohín con sus labios, mientras le miraba con protesta al artista. Len ni se inmutó.— ¿Por qué eres tan malo?

— Teto.— atrajo su atención la inexpresiva voz de Neru, que parecía venir malhumorada. Len sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal al verla a los ojos.— No seas estúpida y vamos.

— ¡Pero qué altanera amaneciste hoy!— clamó su hermana. Vio la coleta larga de Neru mecerse con elegancia, hasta perderse escaleras arriba.— ¡Uy! Qué carácter. Primero se adelanta y deja a Rin atrás, y ahora pretende hacerme lo mismo a mí. ¡Qué descaro!

Len se sintió extremadamente feliz al oír el nombre de la dama. Teto comentó algo más para consigo, pero él lo omitió. Sus venas comenzaron a arder de la emoción.

— Bueno, qué más da.— se volvió hacia ellos.— Nos vemos después. Adiós, _querido-futuro-esposo. _

El mensaje iba obviamente dirigido hacia Len, quien se atemorizó al sentir como sus piernas lo incrustaba helado en el suelo, temiendo que Teto se lanzara por segunda vez contra él, que ahora estaba inmovilizado. Teto simplemente le dirigió un guiño, seguido de un beso, y continuó con su camino hacia la planta siguiente.

La paz reinó, y Yuki no pudo evitar reír.

La expresión de Len era toda una proeza.

Aquélla era cosa nueva. Llevaba bastante tiempo lanzándole insinuaciones a Rin sobre un posible matrimonio entre ambos, y ahora la vida le regresaba su merecida cucharada, aunque vino más amarga de lo que esperaba. Se felicitó por haber sobrevivido a tan mal presagio.

Olvidó el pesar que le causó el encuentro con la Akita y recordó la mención de Rin. Como si tuviese un sensor especial, se volteó justo cuando la rubia aparecía en el umbral de entrada. Sonrió agraciado, pero al examinarla mejor, su sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció, hasta que sus labios formaron una línea casi recta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su preocupación salió a flote.

— Kasane-san…— la voz apagada de Yuki resonó. Rin levantó la mirada y halló en el medio de tres pares de ojos, todos con la angustia e impresión reflejadas.

— Muchachos…

— ¿Qué te pasó? — se adelantó a cuestionar Len. Ella simplemente giró su cabeza y apretó su maletín. Llegó a su lado y la tomó con delicadeza por los hombros. No quería repetir lo del viernes.— Rin, ¿qué te pasó?

Y es que las condiciones con las que Rin apareció no podían pasar desapercibidas. Su mano derecha estaba recubierta cuidadosamente por un vendaje blanco, y sus dos rodillas también, tenía varios rasguños y raspones recientes en la cara, un moretón de considerable tamaño pero tapado cuidadosamente por su camisa en el cuello, y en su frente llevaba una gaza sostenida por pequeños retazos de adhesivo.

Ella se separó con cuidado.

Len hirvió de la furia al ver como la joven derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Yo prefiero no hablar de eso…— se excusó la rubia, secándose las traicioneras lágrimas, esbozando una sonrisa entristecida.

El timbre sonó.

Kaito y Yuki se intercambiaron ojeadas y asintieron. La pequeña abrazó a la rubia antes de irse y le sugirió que si necesitaba algo, la buscase en su salón. Los tres subieron hacia su aula propia, en un mutismo algo tenso, con Rin siendo la preocupación de las dos mentes masculinas. La dama, en cambio, no podía sacar de su cabeza la cara enfurecida de su madrastra.

_¿De qué cosa no quería Kyoko que ella se enterase?_

Al abrir la puerta, los estudiantes se vieron sumisos en un evaluado silencio. Todas las miradas expectantes y demandantes estaban sobre la herida, quien agachó su cabeza y se sintió intimidada. Muchos cuchicheaban cosas, otras le dedicaban miradas mortíferas y llenas de envidia, y unos terceros la observaban con curiosidad.

Len la condujo directo a su puesto, donde fue bien recibida por sus dos mejores y más locas amigas.

— ¡Por el amor de todos los amores!— soltó horripilada la peliverde al apartar su vista de una tarea que no había terminado y posarla en Rin.— ¿Quién te hizo eso?

— ¡Por favor, no me digas que te lo hicieron Neru y Teto por lo que salió ayer! — Rin se sentó y la observó con gratitud.

— No, no fueron ellas. De hecho, fue un accidente… —la rubia formuló una duda en su cabeza y miró extrañada a Miku.— Espera, ¿qué cosa salió ayer?

— Oh, no puede ser.— tragó nerviosa la peliazul, mirando fugazmente a Len y luego a Kaito, como buscando apoyo para zafarse de esa. No recibió auxilio.— Por casualidad, ¿tus hermanastras no han comprado aún la _Teen!_ de este mes?

— No, me dijeron que la comprara hoy. ¿Por qué?— y el temor de la rubia se hizo visible. Detectó las miradas furtivas y rencorosas de más de una ahí presente, y sintió como algo desfallecía dentro de ella.— Por amor al cielo, no me digan que…

— Míralo por ti misma.— dijo Gumi, al momento en que sacaba de su bolso el ejemplar de ese mes, que tenía a Len como portada. El rubio suspiró y cayó pesadamente en su puesto, sin querer ver la reacción que la chica pudiese tener.

_¡Len ha conquistado un nuevo corazón! La pregunta es: ¿Ella habrá logrado robarle el suyo?_

Rin leyó el enunciado en voz alta y supo que nada bueno vendría. No pudo explicar su sorpresa y parálisis al verse a sí misma abrazada a Len mientras cantaban _Magnet_ durante su estadía en Okinawa. Se veían tan cariñosos y felices juntos, que cualquiera podría deducir que no eran simples conocidos.

_Durante el viaje del equipo hasta Okinawa para entrevistar a los protagonistas de Una Tarde de Verano II, nos convertimos en testigos de la nueva relación que parece estar montando Len. Sí, queridas chicas, ¡alguien ha conseguido robarle el corazón! La afortunada es Rin Kasane, estudiante de su misma escuela, de 16 años de edad. La química que parece haber entre ellos nos ha dejado anonadados, con tanta espontaneidad y perfecto encaje durante su interpretación de Magnet, que costaría no creer que no parezcan conocidos de toda la vida. Al parecer, Rin ha logrado sustituir el puesto de Miki, quien, de hecho, se ha visto en completo acuerdo con la nueva relación de su ex, alegando que la nueva novia es realmente linda y graciosa. Pero, ahora se desata un temible triángulo amoroso. ¿Qué sucederá con el compromiso de nuestra adorada Luka y Len? Hay muchas especulaciones sobre lo que podría pasar, pero casi todas terminan con la misma conclusión: la pequeña Rin es despachada por el ya arreglado matrimonio de…_

Len, molesto, le arrebató la revista y evitó que continuara. Su voz había soltado un gemido contenido al leer la última oración y no quería que se resultada lastimada por las cosas que ponían las revistas para ganar público. Ella lo vio entre escandalizada, angustiada y consternada. Parecía sentirse débil y afligida, con el miedo de ser víctima de otra mala situación.

Len no resistió esa mirada y, en un impulso totalmente involuntario, se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un beso, atrapando su rostro con amor. Quería hacerle saber que él estaría a su lado contra las demás turbaciones.

Un silencio extremadamente incómodo se armó en torno al aula a penas se alejaron.

— Pensé que jamás darían el primer paso.— comentó finalmente Nana. La sorpresa y desacuerdo se apoderó de muchas estudiantes.— Creo que lo único que les puedo decir es ¡felicidades!

Los pómulos de Rin se volvieron de un precioso y tierno rojo, sintiendo como si le felicitaran por haberse comprometido con alguien. El corazón le latió más rápido que de costumbre, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y su sonrisa se amplió. Len estaba tan o más contento que ella.

— ¡RIN KASANE, TE VOY A ASESINAR!— su alegría murió al oír la eminente y peligrosa voz lúgubre de Teto. Gumi se paró en seco.

En la entrada del salón apareció la figura rabiosa y amenazante de la pelirroja, cuyo rostro encolerizado soltaba enojo y ganas de cometer un homicidio por cada uno de sus poros. Detrás de ella, siguieron unas dos chicas de su salón, que venían temblando y con la cara de haber metido la pata. En la mano de Teto venía enrollada el volumen de _Teen! _de ese mes. No hace falta ser adivino para saber el motivo que causó la furia de la joven.

— ¡TÚ!— gritó Teto, la única valiente que se animó a enfrentar la nueva novia de Len. Claro que, esa valentía era más propicia de una venganza.

— Quieta ahí, Akita.— advirtió Gumi mordaz.— Da un solo paso más y te las verás muy mal.

— No te entrometas, Kamui.— replicó Teto.— Esto es algo que le concierne solo a Rin.

— ¡Teto!— entró en el salón su mejilla rubia, con su ceño arrugado y sus ojos destellantes de molestia. Mataría a su gemela, definitivamente lo haría.— ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen?

— ¡Neru, es que tú no comprendes…!

— Sí, no comprendo por qué todo lo tienes que llevar a tal extremo. ¡Dios! Tanto drama te va a fundir las pocas neuronas que te quedan… ¡Vamos!

Neru la tomó de la muñeca y la haló hacia la puerta, más ella se resistió y se apartó con brusquedad.

— ¡Neru! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Somos hermanas!

— Sí, pero en ocasiones como éstas desearía ser hija única.— las Akita se miraron con odio una contra la otra.— ¡Solo sabes causarme problemas!

— Sí, porque como tú eres la chica perfecta, todas debemos ser como tú, ¿no es así?

Len miró confuso a Rin, quien le devolvió un levantamiento de hombros, sin poder dar mucha explicación a lo que sucedía. Todos se encontraban expectantes. Una pelea así no se veía todos los días.

— Teto, no seas ridícula. Hacer esto solo te hace ver como una adolescente patética. ¿Dejemos esto, quieres?— la pelirroja abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.— Vamos.

— ¡Ah, ah!— dio una patada al suelo y entrelazó sus brazos. La mirada fría de Neru indicó que su paciencia se había exterminado.— No me moveré de aquí hasta que te disculpes.

La irritación de Neru llegó hasta la coronilla.

— Ya no te soporto. ¿Sabes qué? Arréglatelas solas. Me tienes harta.— Neru se dio vuelta y la dejó sola en el salón de Haku, sin remordimientos y con la mayor inflexibilidad que alguna vez presentaron sus palabras.

Teto se quedó paralizada del miedo. ¿Sola? ¡Ellas jamás se habían separado! ¿Por qué ahora…?

— Neru, ¡espera! — la voz de dama de ojos rojos se perdió por la puerta al pasillo, mientras miraba angustiada a su melliza. Ésta ni se volvió.— ¡Neru!

Rin parpadeó una y otra y otra vez. No entendía que les había pasado a sus dos hermanastras. Bueno, sabía que Neru había estado un tanto susceptible el fin de semana, enojándose más de lo normal por lo que hacía Teto. Pero tampoco creyó que llegarían a tal límite.

Entonces, una terrible opción recorrió su mente. Kyoko detestaba ver a sus hijas pelear, y si se enteraba por el motivo de su discusión, definitivamente todos los méritos de aquella discusión caerían sobre los hombros de Rin. El miedo cruzó su cuerpo. No quería revivir los sucesos del domingo por la noche.

— Será mejor que hable con ellas.— dijo repentinamente Rin, haciéndose pasar entre Gumi y Len, mientras corría a la puerta.

— ¡Estás loca!— le reprochó Miku.— ¡Es ir a un encuentro seguro con la muerte!

— Prefiero que ellas me asesinen, a que Kyoko lo haga.

Rin corrió hacia la puerta y, justamente cuando pensaba cruzarla, Haku apareció en ella, con su pequeña nariz teñida de rojo y unas bolsas no muy agradables debajo de sus ojos. La rubia retrocedió por el efímero espanto.

— ¡Haku-sensei…!

— Buenos días, Rin.— su voz sonaba congestionada de mucosa, seguramente debió haber cogido una terrible gripe durante el fin de semana.— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Para resumir, las hermanastras de Rin se volvieron locas.— aclaró Gumi desde su asiento. La albina tosió y pasó al salón.

— Como sea, todos siéntense. Necesito darles un anuncio sobre el proyecto que constituirá el 50% de su nota final. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de pasar a la pizarra?

El aula entera obedeció. A duras penas, la rubia también lo hizo. Poco llegó a escuchar de lo que decía Haku; su mente se había ido detrás de las dos mañosas e insoportables mellizas Akita.

.

.

— Ahora sí, vas a decirme quieras o no lo que te pasó.— sentenció Len, con una sonrisa cargada de triunfo, jugando con el pitillo de su bebida. Ella se echó para atrás.— O no me iré de aquí.

— Eres un tramposo, Kagamine…¿Por qué tenías que...? ¿Qué te costaba...? ¡Uy! Te odio.

— Eso no es verdad, sabes bien que me amas.— la expresión corajuda de Rin le causó mucha gracia al muchacho, quien probó con normalidad su malteada de chocolate, crispándole más los nervios.

— Pues te quedarás toda la tarde, porque yo tengo que trabajar.— se quejó ella, se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la barra.

Lo único que le faltaba para mejorar su día, era que Len decidiese aparecer en su trabajo para fastidiarla. ¿Cómo carrizo lograría deshacerse de él?

— Rin, espera. Hay algo que necesito darte.— ella regresó ligeramente su cabeza, sin tornarse por completo hacia él.— Cada vez que te veo, se me olvida regresártelo…

— ¿Podrías aguardar a que mi turno se acabe, gracias?

La campanilla del restorán sonó. Otro cliente había llegado. Rin regresó su atención a la entrada de _Dalila_.

— Me distraes, Len. Y eso es algo que…

En seguida se interrumpió. Len examinó la sorpresa en su mirada y se animó a ver qué cosa le había causado tal impresión. Quizá, su curiosidad era la peor cosa que tenía. A penas observó a Shizuka entrar con las dos niñitas que conocieron en el acuario, sintió que su tensión le bajaba terriblemente.

— ¡Bienvenidas a _Dalila_!— les recibió Luna con ánimo y gran hospitalidad.— ¿Mesa para 3?

— No, para 4. Mi esposo está por venir.— respondió la rubia mayor.

Rin pasó saliva. Su sangre se le estaba escapando.

El recuerdo que poseía de Yamato no era muy grato.

— ¡Oh! Entonces, será un verdadero placer atenderlos. Por favor, síganme.— opinó gustosa la joven de cabellera ocre, guiando a las tres féminas hacia otra mesa.

Shizuka sintió la mirada de Rin y se quedó viéndola, con su incredulidad clara. Luego echó un corto vistazo a la mesa que atendía y se encontró con la paralizada expresión de Len. Su corazón vibró.

— ¡Len!— sus piernas actuaron contra ella, haciéndola regresar y caminar hacia él. El chico ni se movió.

Los ojos de Rin no se lo podían creer. No sabía cómo reaccionar al ver a la madre de Len caminar hacia ellos, con un paso decidido y a la vez temeroso, mientras en su cara se veía que mantenía una fuerte lucha interna. Lo único que creyó a su alcance fue evitar a toda costa que el rubio se moviese de su silla.

Era una oportunidad dentro de un millón, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar.

— Creo que será mejor que…

— Ni lo digas, Len. Habla con ella, seguro que llegarán a algo.

— ¿Estás loca? Yo me voy, Rin…

— Párate de esa silla y te juro que nunca más en tu vida dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar.— amenazó, con la bandeja contra su pecho y sus manos tensas. Estaba sonrojada.

Los ojos celestes del rubio se abrieron como platos. Su boca intentó replicar, pero no consiguió con qué defenderse. Rin, al percibir ya la cercanía de la mujer, se inclinó hasta él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

— Te quiero.— susurró, embriagando al joven con su dulce aroma.— Sé fuerte... Mucha suerte.

Y con esto, se retiró.

Len se había quedado en un completo éxtasis, sobresaltándose al sentir la presencia de su madre justo a su lado. La evaluó con detenimiento y se fijó que era mucho más linda de lo que la recordaba. Un pequeño retazo de su pasado voló por su memoria, cuando no conocía siquiera que era el odio. Inconscientemente, sonrió con calidez.

— Mamá…— soltó sin pensar.

Algo en el pecho de Shizuka se infló de la alegría. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras ella sonreía increíblemente feliz. Len parpadeó al verla llorar.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó con la voz un poco áspera, pero ella lo ignoró. Se agachó, quedando un poco más debajo de su cabeza, y sonrió. Len recordó su niñez por segunda vez.

_Cada vez que me equivocaba al tocar el piano, mi padre rugía molesto sobre mi incompetencia. No obstante, ella siempre aparecía, con su sonrisa amorosa y su cariño maternal._

_"No te preocupes, Lenny. Solo sonríe y toca con el corazón. Así será perfecto."_

— Te quiero mucho, hijo.— aquellas palabras derrotaron a su orgullo. La sencillez y amor que transmitían lo hicieron sentir culpable.

_"Es raro, porque cuando repetía la pieza para ella, salía perfectamente. Recuerdo como me cargaba y felicitaba…"_

— ...Y te pido perdón, querido… Sé que te hice sufrir y que jamás podré recuperar lo que me perdí… Pero quiero intentarlo, así que… Perdóname, Len… por favor…

La mujer apoyó su rostro en sus piernas y él admiró como las lágrimas humedecían su pantalón. Los nervios comenzaron a aflorar. Las miradas de muchos curiosos fueron a parar sobre ellos, atraídos por la tan particular escena que constituían los sollozos callados de Shizuka.

Con suavidad y comprensión, pidió:

— Por favor, no llores. Nos están viendo…

— Perdóname, Len…

— Basta, no me gusta verte llorar…

— ¡Te lo ruego!

— Anda, levántate, no necesitas hacer esto…

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡Está bien!— atinó a decir al borde de la cordura. Rin, desde la barra, apretó más los vasos que tenía en las manos. Se había vuelto una experta en eso de leer los labios.

— ¿Me perdonas?

La esperanza apareció en el rostro de Shizuka. Len se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque no supo exactamente por qué. Tal vez, las súplicas de Rin si habían sido escuchadas…

— No estás del todo perdonada…— enfatizó algo incómodo, pero sin utilizar ya ese tono agrio y defensivo que usaba con ella. Ahora sonaba más dulce, hasta míseramente burlón.— Pero, siempre se comienza por algo… ¿No?

Desvió su mirada y sonrió de lado. Shizuka chilló alegre.

— ¡Mi niño!— ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con afectuosidad liberada, que por mucho guardó para su reencuentro. El color de Len empeoró.

— ¡Mamá nos están viendo!— intentó alejarla, avergonzándose cada vez más por vivir semejante escena enfrente de tantos extraños.— ¡Mamá!

— ¡No! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para esto?— le replicó.— ¡No quiero soltarme!... Anda, dilo de nuevo. ¡Dime mamá!

Len suspiró. Primero, su novia parecía una chiquilla de 5 años, y ahora resultaba que su mamá también poseía un carácter infantil. Sintió una jaqueca aproximarse.

La fragancia que expedía la larga cabellera de Shizuka era nada más y nada menos que de jazmines. Era deliciosa y adictiva. Len, poco a poco, fue acostumbrándose a estar entre los brazos de su madre. Anheló tanta aquella protección, que todo lo demás perdió importancia. No le interesaba que lo vieran, ni que luego publicaran algo sobre tal escándalo. Simplemente, quería mantenerse así por un lago tiempo.

Correspondió el abrazo de su madre y hasta juró escuchar el gemido de alegría que ella dejó escapar. Subió su mirada y se topó con la radiante sonrisa de Rin, que miraba conmovida la escena desde la barra.

Ella se llevó ambos dedos índices a los lados de su boca, más o menos a la altura de los tiernos hoyuelos que poseía, y con un gesto silencioso le indicó que sonriera. Su sonrisa le arrancó una a él, y más lo que pudo entender que decían sus labios:

Sonríe, Lenny.

Y él sonrió.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Chan, chan, chan!<em>

_Al fin me liberé de mi castigo u.u ¡Salí de vacaciones!_

_Perdonen el retraso... y bueno, el capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero fue divertido escribirlo._

_Me gustó el final :D Ojalá que a ustedes también.  
><em>

_Estoy engripada, y me cansa estar mucho tiempo en la compu, así que perdonen si tengo fallas._

_Oh, sí, en el capítulo anterior tuve full errores, pero de ellos se aprenden, ¿no? :D_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! Tan solo quedan 4 más para tener 250 :')_

_Lloraré de la alegría._

_Subiré un One-shot que llevo escribiendo desde mi cumpleaños, así que espero que sea bien recibido :)_

_¡Las quiero, mis adoradas lectoras!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	22. Kazushi Asakawa y Shizuka Kagamine

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXII- <strong>

**Kazushi Asakawa y Shizuka Kagamine**

_— Pero querido, en verdad yo quiero…_

_— No Shizuka, sabes que me gustaría complacerte, pero no puedo. Estoy demasiado atareado…_

—… _Siempre estás muy ocupado. A veces pienso que tu trabajo te importa más que estar conmigo y con Len.  
><em>

_— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero la empresa está pasando por un momento difícil, amor… No puedo simplemente ignorarla y fijarme en otras cosas, en distracciones._

—… _¿Distracciones?_

_**— **Shizuka, dejemos esta conversación para después, ¿te parece? Tengo una reunión con el vicepresidente ahora. Regreso en la noche. Nos vemos._

_— Adiós, querido… Te amo…_

_— Yo también._

…

El eco de un teléfono sonó en la cabeza de Len, interrumpiendo su extraño sueño. Retumbó una y otra vez, y logró despertarlo de su tan merecida siesta. Con los ánimos adormecidos y la vista cansada, logró enfocar el dichoso reloj que reposaba en su mesita de luz.

Eran las 5:14 pm.

A juzgar por la hora, supuso quien debía estar al teléfono. Con molestia se removió en la cama y se incorporó, aún con la melodía resonando de fondo. Había conseguido el resto de la tarde libre y lo mínimo que quería hacer era descansar. No tenía ni la más lejana intención de contestar el dichoso aparato.

Por un momento, el timbre dejó de oírse. Len suspiró aliviado. Luego, volvió a sonar. Aquel ruido le originó una fastidiosa jaqueca. Se decidió por dejar que la contestadora hiciera lo suyo.

_— Kagamine-san, soy Luna Amane, compañera laboral de Rin.—_ anunció la joven al otro lado de la línea al ser enviada al buzón de mensajes, escuchándose ansiosa y desesperada. En el fono se percibían los sonidos de cubiertos cayendo, vasos cristalinos chochando y muchas personas hablando. Luna debía de seguir en Dalila.— _Cuando oigas este mensaje, por favor, llámame… Sucedió algo con Rin y ya no sé qué hacer o a quién recurrir…_

Como si lo hubiesen electrificado, el muchacho saltó de la cama y cogió el teléfono del pasillo a tientas, con el terrible peligro de perder el equilibrio en el intento. Se enderezó y le contestó a Luna.

— Luna, soy Len. ¿Qué le pasó a Rin?

— _¡Oh, gracias al cielo!_— Luna pareció encerrarse en un cubículo de baño, puesto que Len admiró desde su posición el rechinido de una puerta de metal y la exterminación de la bulla que había antes.— _Kagamine-san, no sé cómo decirte esto._

— Ve al grano, por favor.— suplicó con una angustia disimulada.— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rin?

— _Verás… Luego de que te fueras con la bonita señora rubia, Rin se quedó atendiendo las demás mesas, como siempre suele hacerlo; se veía muy entusiasmada… Al cabo de más o menos una hora, ingresaron en el restorán unos hombres de traje y, juraría por mi propia vida, que eran los mimos guardaespaldas que tu padre tenía el otro día que vinieron._

Len sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y acarició su cabeza. El dolor se intensificó.

— _Esos hombres se sentaron en la barra y no me tocó de otra que atenderlos. Uno de ellos fue hacia la oficina de Dell-san. Parecía extremadamente serio. Pasaron unos minutos de tranquilidad, cuando aquél salió junto con Dell-san hacia las mesas. Dell-san se acercó a Rin y le murmuró algo; su rostro se veía preocupado. _

— No, Luna, no me digas que…

— _Después de su pequeña charla, Rin se dirigió hacia los vestidores y regresó vestida con el uniforme de su escuela. Tenía la cara pálida y se veía perturbada. Los hombres la rodearon y la guiaron hasta las afueras del restaurante. Lo última que pude ver fue como se la llevaban en un auto negro…_

— ¡No puede ser!

—_ Kagamine-san, estoy muy preocupada. Eso ocurrió hace aproximadamente media hora… No sabía cómo contactarte, así que le pedí ayuda a Gumi y a Miku, pero no les quise decir nada para no empeorar las cosas…_

— Luna, muchísimas gracias. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de lo demás. Rin estará bien…— apretó el teléfono, intentando convencerse de aquello.— Confía en mí.

— _¡Muchísimas gracias, Kagamine-san!_— clamó un poco más relajada.— _Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado…_

— No te angusties, Luna. Hablaremos después. ¿Está bien?

— _Adiós. Por favor, si sucede algo, no dude en llamarme._

Len colgó y aventó su teléfono sobre uno de sus muebles, enfurecido.

Cogió uno de sus abrigos y salió disparado del apartamento.

¡Había cruzado la raya! Ahora sí, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle…

.

.

— ¡Anne!— voceó voraz el muchacho rubio, saliendo del elevador, adentrándose en la recepción de las oficinas principales de su padre.

El piso de vinil creó un eco con cada zancada que daba Len, obligándole a una mujer rubia, de mirada zafiro y piel pálida, que se hallaba detrás de un enorme escritorio hecho con madera de cerezo, apartar la mirada de su computador y enfocarla en el recién llegado.

La prepotente luz que iluminaba a Len le impidió identificarlo de inmediato. Rebuscó sus lentes en el pequeño desastre que había sobre su mesa de trabajo y se los colocó.

— Joven Len…

— Anne, ¿mi padre está en su oficina?

La mujer pestañeó atemorizada. Cada vez que Len aparecía con ese carácter, nada terminaba bien. Jugó con la pluma púrpura que cargaba en su mano y dirigió una mirada nerviosa al pasillo que guiaba hasta el despacho del jefe.

— Por favor, Len, antes de que hagas algo, te pido que te calmes.— le suplicó la señora con más confianza, removiéndose en su asiento, escogiendo estar del lado del adolescente.

Len arrugó su ceño y la miró con enojo contenido.

— La tienen aquí, ¿no es verdad?—Anne no le contestó.— ¡Dímelo! ¿Mi padre mandó a buscarla?

— Quiero que respires profundamente, Len.— él sintió la gran necesidad de asesinar a la secretaria de su padre, de insultarla y llamarla incompetente.— Sí, ella está aquí, pero deberás entender que no…

Y eso fue todo lo que Len necesitó saber. Sin escuchar lo que decía ya su acompañante, sacó su celular y tecleó un mensaje de texto. Cuando se cercioró de haberlo enviado, caminó veloz y firme por el corredor, oyendo las quejas y persuasiones de Anne a lo lejos, y se adentró en el espacio que constituían los cubículos de los empleados de su padre.

Absolutamente todos callaron al verlo. Las miradas expectantes, curiosas e intrigadas que recibió Len eran abundantes, pero poco le importó aquello. Continuó con su trayectoria hasta el despacho principal, el de su progenitor. La sangre le quemaba conforme avanzaba, y de su mente desapareció cualquier idea prudente que lo frenase en aquel instante.

Abrió con brusquedad la costosa puerta, sin tomarse la molestia de cumplir la ridiculez de pedir permiso antes de entrar, e hizo acto de presencia en el aposento.

— ¡Len!— sintió que unos brazos débiles y tembladores lo rodeaban y que la cabellera olorosa a vainilla de Rin le quedaba a milímetros de la cara. La calidez le hizo palpitar.

**— **Rin…— la abrazó cuidadosamente, con cariño y sobreprotección, y pensó que la joven debió haber pasado un muy mal rato. La chica alzó su cabeza y le miró a los ojos.**— ** ¿Estás bien?

— ¿No te lo dije, querida?— sonrió con una enfermiza prepotencia el padre de Len, que atisbaba la ciudad por una ventana, con las manos detrás de su espalda y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Len estrechó más a Rin y escudriñó minuciosamente cada posible causa que empujara a su padre a cometer un secuestro. Porque, definitivamente, aquello no podía ser llamado de otra forma.

Como si le leyese la mente, Kazushi dijo:

— Le dije a tu querida novia que tú no tardarías en venir si la mantenía conmigo.— la rabia incrementó dentro de Len. Rin lo vio angustiada.— Oh, no me mires así, hijo. Tú fuiste el que se abstuvo de venir cuando te lo encargué, así que estamos a mano.

— Rin, ¿por qué no sales a la recepción y me esperas ahí?— ella asintió. Antes de dejarla ir, la besó con delicadeza; un beso pasivo que buscaba calmar a la consternada chica.

Ella le sonrió y se retiró.

— Es una chica muy graciosa y simpática.— opinó con broma, cosa que solo encrespó a Len y lo llevó a mirarle con dureza.— Su cara parecía la de un gatito rabioso alterado.

Él se hartó.

**— **¿Qué quieres, papá?

Kazushi, con su semblante sereno y su expresión de vehemencia al margen, invitó a su hijo a tomar asiento enfrente de su escritorio. Len lo hizo a regañadientes. Odiaba que su padre lo tratase así, como a otro inútil idiota de su compañía.

— Dime, Len… ¿Qué acordamos cuando comenzaste tu carrera?

Len echó para atrás su espalda, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se dispuso a evaluar el techo. Encontró la respuesta con facilidad.

— Pues, que no aceptarías los escándalos que afectasen tu reputación.— expuso, recalcando, además, el impresionante egocentrismo de su padre.

— Bien. Entonces, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme esto?— Kazushi sacó de una de sus gavetas el dichoso volumen de la _Teen!_ de ese mes, que tanto problema le había causado en el día.

— ¿Qué quieres oír? Supongo que ya debes saber la historia por cortesía de Kiyoteru, ¿no es verdad?— el hombre ni se inmutó.— Bueno, la repetiré porque eres tú. Hace casi dos semanas viajé a Okinawa para participar en el rodaje de _Una Tarde de Verano II_. Ahí, me conseguí con unos amigos y terminé cantando en el karaoke con Rin, ¿feliz?

— Es que no entiendo, Len.— aquel individuo frotó irritado su sien y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Len creyó que estaba contando hasta 10.**—** Es como un terrible círculo vicioso. Primero, fue Miki. Rompí tu compromiso con Luka porque me dio lástima arruinar tu ingenua felicidad.— Len apretó sus puños, sintiendo como éstos ardían en la necesidad de pegarle a algo.— Ahora, es esta chica. ¿Rin, se llama?

— Sí, padre. Rin Kasane.

— Esa misma...— Kazushi unió sus manos y comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con sus dedos, como si estuviese meditando lo próximo a decir.— Siempre te creí un joven duro de conquistar, Len. Y aún no he cambiado mi opinión sobre ti.

El alzó sus cejas.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Para serte franco, creo que lo que sientes por esa chica es solo un capricho tuyo, algo pasajero. Sales con ella para no sentirse solo.— el nivel de frustración de Len sobrepasó los límites. Se levantó en seco de su puesto y vislumbró con coraje la tranquilidad de su padre.— Esa es una de las razones por las que no pienso romper tu compromiso con Luka.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento por Rin?— farfulló, ignorando lo último que salió de la sucia boca de su padre. Éste apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y lo miró con seriedad.

— No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces, Len. — dijo, en cambio.— Con Miki fue una cosa, y ahora soy capaz de ver mi error al tan ser flexible contigo.— Len quiso reír de la ironía.— Necesitas una mujer buena a tu lado, una esposa digna de tu estatus, no una simple mesera. Es por eso que Luka es el mejor partido para ti.

Len quería matarlo. Quería matarlo de la peor y más dolorosa forma. Pero se contuvo. Acabar con la vida de alguien no estaba en sus propósitos en la vida, y mucho menos si era la de su padre.

Con molestia, se sentó de nuevo en el dichoso asiento delante de la mesa de su padre.

— Bueno, como siempre lo he hecho, no pienso prestarte atención.— le comentó, con sumo descaro a Kazushi. Él lo observó con un brillo desafiante.— Piensa lo que quieras, padre, pero mi relación con Rin va en serio.

— Sí, eso mismo decías con Miki. ¿No lo recuerdas?— Len se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos al cerrar con brusquedad sus puños.— Y mira como acabó todo.

— ¿Me llamaste para decirme todo esto? No sabía que fueses tan considerado y te preocuparas tanto por mi vida.— acotó sarcástico. Kazushi frunció su expresión.

— No, Len. En realidad, voy a ser sincero contigo.**—** Len se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo el deseo de decirle _"¿Tú? ¿Sincero? ¡Wow! Eso es algo digno de admirar"._— La compañía está entrando en crisis.

Len parpadeó, sin poder asimilar exactamente lo que eso significaba.

— ¿En crisis?— repitió incrédulo.

— Sí, hemos tenido que reducir personal. Las plantas de trabajo están cayendo. No tenemos los recursos para mantener la empresa.

— Espera, pero… Pensé que todo estaba bien… ¿Cómo es que…?

— Lo estaba, pero hicimos una mala inversión hace casi un mes… Y una espantosa deuda cayó sobre nosotros. Nos falta mucho para poder zafarnos de ella.

— ¿Por qué precisamente me estás diciendo esto a mí?**— **Len colocó sus brazos enfrente de sus piernas, confundido.**—** Digo, nunca te habías tomado la molestia de "compartir" estas cosas conmigo. ¿Qué cambió?

¿Su padre le pediría dinero? No... Era demasiado orgulloso y sobervio para hacerlo. Además, deberle dinero a su propio hijo suponía para Kazushi una aberración a sus principios.

— Porque la única forma de que la compañía sobreviva es que… Bueno, que te cases con Luka, Len.— el rubio abrió sus ojos, estupefacto y anonadado.— Entre más pronto, todo será mejor.

Len se puso en pie, con un semblante de total desacuerdo y rebeldía.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ni loco me pienso casar ahora! ¡Nisiquiera soy mayor de edad! ¿Qué carrizo te...?

— No importa lo que digas porque nada me hará cambiar de opinión, Len. De hecho, es esta la razón que traje a tu amiga para acá. ¿En verdad quieres que ella sufra por tu desobediencia? Conozco a muchas personas y he estado investigando un poco de su vida. Tú me conoces, hijo.

Algo dentro de Len se paralizó. No supo identificar si fue su mente, su corazón, o los dos al mismo tiempo. Lo cierto es que la respiración le falló y la decepción y el coraje inundaron sus pensamientos.

Al tiempo de estarlo meditando, Len tomó la palabra.

— No puedo creerlo, padre… — susurró, escondiendo su mirada debajo de sus mechones, con la garganta seca y la tristeza en creciente.— Siempre supe que eras un hombre ambicioso, de metas altas y filosofía severa…, pero nunca te creí capaz de sacrificarme por tu propio beneficio.— Kazushi de repente se sintió culpable, y asqueado por dejarse someter ante su consciencia. Intentó tragarse esa sensación y culminar con el monólogo de su hijo.— En serio, ¿así de egoísta eres, que pretendes lastimar a alguien inocente? Rin no te ha hecho nada.

— Di lo que quieras, Len. Yo ya tomé mi decisión.

— Está bien, eso es más que obvio y lo _respeto_.— musitó con rabia. Alzó su mirada rígida y la clavó en la de su padre.— ¿Quieres que me case con Luka? De acuerdo, arruina mi vida de esa forma, pero, júralo padre, que yo jamás te volveré a dirigir la palabra. Puedes olvidarte de mí. Asimismo, recuerda que esto no lo hago porque tu estúpida empresa sobreviva, lo hago porque la amo… Porque sé de lo que eres capaz y no pienso dejar que la toques. ¿Entendiste?

La calma que adquirió Len para hablarle tan pacífico era algo digno de admiración. El rubio estaba madurando, y fue enorme su auto control, que no dejó escapar ni una de las barbaridades que su mente componía en ese instante. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, reteniendo lágrimas de coraje, y respiró hondo. Agarrar odio contra su padre no era una cosa sana.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que entiendo por qué mi madre te dejó.— Kazushi repentinamente se congeló y su rostro adoptó una mueca de disgusto y contradicción.— Seguramente, también querías adaptar su vida para salir privilegiado, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Len, tú…!

— Era joven y tuvo miedo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue huir de ti. Ella buscó su felicidad y la consiguió.— Len suspiró con pesadez.— La envidio… Ojalá yo también pudiera alejarme de ti y de tu horrible codicia…

Fue entonces que Len sintió una fuerte bofetada en su cara, propinada por su furioso e imparable padre. Acarició su mejilla y le miró con repugnancia. La paz con la que había hablado se esfumaba más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado.

— ¡Soy tu padre, Len, y te exijo que me des el debido respeto que me merezco!

Aquello se convirtió en el detonante del problema. Len subió su cara y le miró con burla impregnada.

— ¿Qué te mereces? ¡Por favor, padre, no me hagas reír! — aclaró.— ¿Cómo quieres que te guarde respeto si siempre tiendes a controlar mi vida? ¡Ah! ¡Jamás te has preocupado realmente por mí y aún así tienes el descaro de decirme tal cosa!

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho de querer que tu vida sea la mejor! ¿No es verdad? ¡Eso me da la potestad para decidir qué es o no lo que te conviene…!

— En eso estás equivocado, Kazushi.— una tercera voz habló desde el umbral de entrada. Ambos, padre e hijo, regresaron su atención hasta la puerta.— Len es el único que tiene la autoridad para decidir qué hacer con su vida, no tú.

— Imposible…

— …¡Ma-Madre!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Shizuka?

Sonrió conciliadoramente y se adentró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando la imprevista reunión familiar a cuenta de la imaginación de muchos curiosos. Kazushi estaba absorto en la sorpresa y confusión, y Len no se encontraba mejor que él.

— Vine a darle apoyo a mi hijo, Kazushi.— dijo con dulzura. El hombre frunció su ceño y le observó despectivamente. Len pestañeó, atónito.

— Pero, ¿cómo es que tú…?

— ¿Ahora sí es tu hijo? Después de tu abandono de, déjame ver… ¿casi nueve años?— ella no se dejó influenciar por la dureza e ironía en las palabras de su ex marido. Len tragó, incómodo.— Pensé que estabas en Irlanda, _Zuki_.

Ante la mención de su antiguo apodo, ella se estremeció.

— Tú lo has dicho: estaba. Vine hasta Japón para poner las cosas claras con Len…_ y contigo_.— él rió con amargura.— Y yo no estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Len.

— ¡Por favor! — soltó él, inexpresivo.— Éste es un asunto que a ti no te concierne.

— ¡Claro que sí me concierne! ¡Soy su madre!—replicó.— Y, por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho de dar mi opinión acerca de lo que piensas hacer. ¡No permitiré que cases a Len con Luka Megurine! Eso es algo inconcebible, ¡es una estúpida idiotez!

— Tu opinión está de sobra aquí, así que te agradecería que te fueras por donde viniste.

— No, ella se va a quedar.— expresó el rubio, refugiándose bajo las alas de protección de su madre. Ella sonrió victoriosa.— Pero, ¿cómo es que tú…?

Shizuka adivinó lo que Len le preguntaría.

— Digamos que allá afuera tienes un bonito ángel guardián que se preocupa por ti.— Len captó la indirecta y compuso una sonrisa satisfecha.

Shizuka le devolvió la sonrisa y posó su interés en el hombre de negocios.

— Bien, Kazushi. Vamos a dejar algo claro: tú podrás tener contactos importantes, pero yo también tengo los míos. Así que, obliga a Len a casarse con esa chica, y haré que vayamos a un juicio tan largo y fuerte, que gastaré hasta el último de tus centavos en abogados.

Kazushi apretó los puños y la observó enojado. Ella había recuperado esa chispa de valentía que poseían sus ojos al conocerse y que había desaparecido con el transcurso de su frustrado matrimonio. Con dureza, forzó una sonrisa.

— Querida Zuki, ¿de qué parte crees que estará el jurado cuando sepan que tú cometiste un abandono de hogar? — ella pasó saliva y sus manos agarraron nerviosas la tela de su falda.— ¿Acaso eso no sería un punto a mi favor?

— Len, espera afuera.— ordenó repentinamente ella, originando una mueca de contrariedad en el muchacho.— Por favor, sal.

— No, él se va a quedar aquí.— protestó el señor Asakawa.— Así que, si queremos llegar a un acuerdo, él estará presente. Después de todo, ¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que él tenía derecho a opinar sobre estas cosas?

La dama se reprimió el deseo de matarle ahí mismo. Pensó con detenimiento qué sería lo mejor para detener las maquiavélicas ideas que formulaba el hombre en ese momento. Por un instante, lo desconoció. No parecía el mismo hombre del que ella se había enamorado y casado…

_Toc Toc._

— Permiso.— interrumpió el tenso silencio la tersa y potente voz de Luka, que sonaba seria y delicada, tras el rechinido que causó la abertura de la puerta. Las tres miradas fueron a dar en ella.

— Luka…

— Señorita Megurine…— el padre de Len observó confundido a la joven pelirrosa, quien se adentró en la estancia y le miró con una pizca de reto.— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

— Señor Asakawa, Len…— los ojos azules de la chica pararon en Shizuka y, al no saber de quién se trataba la inesperada invitada, solo logró decir:— y señora…

— Dime Shizuka, por favor.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos a Len y a mí solos? — aquello le pareció un total descaro al dueño del despacho. Incluso, hasta llegó a pensar en echarla a patadas de ahí.

Shizuka visualizó las intenciones de Luka en su mirada y sonrió complacida. Su intuición femenina vibró y una corazonada maternal le punzó en el pecho. Antes de que su obstinado ex esposo decidiese entrometerse, le tomó del brazo, lo obligó a rodear su escritorio y lo haló fuera del despacho, para darles su merecida privacidad a los dos jóvenes enfrascados en tan molesto compromiso.

Kazushi fue arrastrado por Shizuka a lo largo de todo el corredor que daba a la recepción. En cierto punto del pasillo, se detuvo y la hizo parar. Ambos se separaron y caminaron cada quien por su lado. Él logró divisar a su secretaria, Anne, conversando espantada con Kaito. Supuso que el peliazul debió ser el culpable de la no planeada aparición de Luka. Cerca de ellos, con una cara de preocupación y con las manos realizando piruetas inquietas, se encontraba Rin. Estaba muy blanca y tenía el labio inferior enrojecido, como si se hubiese mordido muy fuerte durante mucho tiempo.

Esa chica… ¿Sería posible que Rin conociese a Shizuka?

— ¡Shizuka-san!— ahogó un gemido la dama y corrió hasta llegar delante de ella. La tranquilizante mirada de Shizuka menguó la histeria que prometía crecer a niveles insanos.— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Len?

— Así que ustedes dos se conocen.— masculló. Rin, al percibir la eminente mirada déspota del padre de Len, flaqueó y se sostuvo de Shizuka, que representó un escudo para ella. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle.— Eso sí que es una sorpresiva novedad.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, Kazushi.— le enfrentó la mujer. Él se encogió de hombros, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta y prendió uno con desinterés. Anne tragó incómoda.

— Señor Asakawa, está prohibido fumar dentro de la oficina.— la recordó vacilante, temerosa de perder su empleo. Kazushi le dirigió un vago vistazo y, con enojo poco disimulado, se dispuso hacia el corredor que daba al ascensor.

Antes de salir, caló su mirada en Shizuka, indicándole que tenían una discusión pendiente. A continuación, se retiró, dejando un fino silencio detrás de él.

La secretaria dejó caer su cabeza y su frente terminó estrellándose con el robusto mueble de madera en el que trabajaba. Definitivamente, la carta de despido no tardaría en llegar.

— ¡Esto es terrible!

Kaito intentó consolarle, pero la mujer ya se había resignado a perder su trabajo. Lo único que pudo hacer el chico fue escuchar sus quejidos y lamentos en espera de que algo más sucediera. Rin iba a hablarle a la madre de Len cuando la encontró con su atención fija sobre las puertas de cristal de la salida.

Shizuka detalló las acciones de aquel individuo. Se mantenía quieto, frente a las compuertas de acero del elevador, con la vista puesta sobre el techo y las manos incrustadas en los bolsillos. Caminaba de aquí para allá. Por alguna razón, sintió compasión por él. Lo veía tan solo y confundido, y le dolía que él, sin quererlo, se hubiese metido en un círculo vicioso autodestructivo. La sed de poder había cubierto con una terrible sombra lo que realmente le importaba y que, lastimosamente, perdía signficado conforme se hundía en ese espantoso mundo regido por el dinero y los engaños. Y, ahora, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, para volver a empezar. O por lo menos eso pensó Shizuka.

… _Prometo cuidarte el resto de mi vida, de apoyarte y jamás abandonarte. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, pase lo que pase, porque Dios lo ha querido así…_

El recuerdo de sus votos despertó una sensación de culpa en Shizuka. Ella lo había prometido. Había jurado ante Dios no apartarse de él. Se sintió terriblemente mal al pensar en cómo todo había acabado. Cuando regresó su mirada, se topó con el semblante preocupado de Rin.

La muchacha iba a articular algo, una pregunta seguramente, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un móvil. Era el móvil de Shizuka.

— ¿Sí, diga?

_— ¿Shizuka? ¿Dónde estás?— _ preguntó la demandante voz de Yamato al otro lado. Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aquel hombre se había ganado su total antipatía.

— Perdona, Yama… querido.— se corrigió con extrañeza. Rin juró que la expresión de la mujer se tornó incómoda y enfermiza, de la misma forma que se pone alguien al sentir náuseas. Quizá fue solo su imaginación.— Se me presentó un compromiso de último minuto y tuve que atenderlo con prisa.

_— Supongo, entonces, que no vendrás a la actuación de Kotone y Wakane._— Shizuka sintió que se asfixiaba. ¿Cómo podría complacer a todos al mismo tiempo? ¡Ella era humana también!— _¿Quieres que te pase buscando? Aún hay tiempo para que vengas… Sabes que estaban muy ilusionadas con que tú fueras, me dolería mucho verlas tristes por tu ausencia._

Manipulación. La peor forma de conseguir algo a costa de otra persona.

Rin entendió a la perfección lo que decía y un torbellino de enojo buscó escapársele. Pensó que ese tipo era un completo egoísta, pero la idea de que él desconociese el importante roll que Shizuka estaba representando en ese instante ahí le cruzó la mente. Intentó aminorar su frustración.

— Yamato, por favor, sé comprensivo. En este momento estoy realmente ocupada. Intentaré llegar, aunque sea para ver el final…

_— No, Shizuka. Es todo o nada.—_ la obstinación era uno de los defectos que más irritaban a la dama sobre la personalidad de Yamato. Ella suspiró.— _No me gusta hablarte así, pero es necesario. Decídete. ¿Vas a venir o no?_

Shizuka de repente se acobardó. Le dio miedo la idea de quedarse sola, desamparada. De no tener un lugar a dónde volver. Sentía que aquello era un: _ellos o nosotros._

Miró atemorizada a Rin, traspasándole su inseguridad, y comenzó a dudar. Sus ojos se movieron prácticamente solos hasta el pasillo, como queriendo ver a Len y a Luka salir por ahí de una buena vez. Pero eso no sucedió.

Se sintió entumecida.

_— Shizuka, vamos. Estoy saliendo camino al recital. ¿Te paso buscando sí o no?_

Desafortunadamente, la presión y el estrés le vencieron. Shizuka se rindió y perdió la batalla. Le dio la espalda a Rin y, observando un cuadro con el paisaje de un faro, contestó:

— Sí… Estoy en la torre de las oficinas Asakawa. No tardes, estaré esperando abajo.

Y con ello, colgó. Un suspiro pesado se le escapó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Rin intentó detenerla.

— Shizuka-san, por favor…— pero la mujer solo le dedicó una sonrisa apagada, se despidió con un gesto y caminó por el pasillo.

La impotencia golpeó a Rin. Observó inquieta el pasillo y regresó su mirada a la salida, por donde Shizuka caminaba con lentitud hasta el elevador. Repitió la acción unas tres veces más. Y a medida de que la mujer se alejaba, la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Kasuzhi se había apartado hasta las escaleras de emergencia y se encontraba tan inmerso en su mundo que no notó que la rubia había cruzado delante de él. Escuchó con lejanía el tintinar del ascensor, que sonaba cuando era llamado, pero no se animó a voltearse. Se sentía vacío e inútil, y su poca energía no le alcanzó para dignarse a fisgonear quién había lo había invocado.

Fue entonces que percibió el grito de Rin, que realmente lo sacó de su ensoñación, y concentró toda su atención en la joven que salía corriendo de la oficina.

— ¡Por favor, espere!— la oyó decir.

Se levantó de inmediato y buscó a la persona a la que Rin le enviaba tales palabras. Su mirada se detuvo al otro extremo del pasillo, donde Shizuka estaba paralizada enfrente de las puertas del ascensor, que empezaban a abrirse con lentitud.

Las luces titilaron.

Imitando a Rin, recorrió el espacio que los separaba, con firmeza en cada paso y la mirada destilando furor, contrariado porque Shizuka intentase abandonar el edificio sin haber culminado su plática.

— ¡Tú no te vas a ir de aquí sin que hayamos terminado de hablar!

Ella logró reaccionar cuando los tenía a pocos metros. Parecía que ambos estuviesen en una carrera desenfrenada por atraparla, observándola con ansiedad y aire de cazadores.

Shizuka entró con desespero al elevador, pero fue muy tarde, puesto que Kazushi la alcanzó, le agarró con suavidad de la muñeca y la detuvo justo en el marco metálico. Tenía planeado halarla para sacarla de la cabina de aquel aparato, cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba por la espalda, y, por consiguiente, los tres caían a tropiezos en el fondo del ascensor.

Las puertas rugieron al cerrarse y el elevador bajó. Sin embargo, la pantallita solo había indicando que había descendido del piso 13 al 12 cuando las luces tronaron y se apagaron por completo. El silencio y la ligera oscuridad se propagaron.

— No puede ser.

Rin se irguió aún el suelo tapizado y vislumbró la temible realidad.

Se había ido la luz.

— ¡Esos inútiles! Se metieron con la persona equivocada. ¡Ya verán! Los demandaré por incompetentes.

Y ella había quedado atrapada con los padres de Len en el ascensor.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Dirán: ¡Wow! ¡¿Ella actualizando ahora?<em>

_Pero es que no me pude contener. Terminé este capítulo antes de lo planeado y me animé a subirlo._

_Me gustó escribirlo. OwO_

_¿Qué creen que pasará dentro del ascensor? ¿De qué estarán hablando Luka y Len?_

_¡Tendrán que esperar para saberlo! :D_

_Niñas, les hice un regalo a todas, un pequeño One-Shot (mi primero, por cierto) y espero que pasen por mi perfil y lo lean :D_

_Se lo dediqué a todas, pero especifiqué algunos usuarios que han estado conmigo desde hace muchooo tiempo._

_¡Las quiero!_

_Jojojo, faltan tan solos 3 días para Navidad._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ADELANTADA :D!_

_Pásenla genial y coman mucho, pero no engorden ;3_

_Con mucho cariño, **Jess**.  
><em>


	23. Al Borde de la Locura

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIII – Al Borde de la Locura <strong>

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron.

Una tenue y débil luz los bañó.

…

_—_ ¡Ineptos! Esa estúpida compañía de luz me las va a pagar… _¡Ya van a ver! _Nadie se mete con Kazushi Asakawa.

Shizuka contrajo su cara en una mueca desagradable, se frotó irritada la frente y rogó por la calma de los desesperantes pensamientos que afianzaban la idea de matar a ese importantísimo idiota de los negocios ahí mismo. Y, con semejante monólogo que soltó por más de 5 minutos sobre la inutilidad de las personas y la de cayente calidad de sus servicios, nadie podría haberla culpado. De hecho, llegó a creer que si lo hacía, debían de premiarla por acabar con la existencia de tan amarga enfermedad para el mundo.

_—_… Es que no puedo simplemente tolerarlo y dejarlo pasar por alto… ¿Cómo sería eso posible? ¡Yo soy la fuente principal de sus salarios! Lo que yo pago en una semana, es lo que pagan sus otros clientes en un mes. Les doy una fortuna… ¡Y aún así se les ocurre la estupidez de generar un corto circuito y quitar le energía eléctrica a una empresa de desarrollo tecnológico!

Ella se golpeó el rostro con las manos y suplicó clemencia. La punzada dentro de su cabeza crecía. Si seguía oyendo los comentarios soberbios, autocráticos y de muy poco razonamiento que tiraba su ex marido mientras deambulaba de un lado para otro dentro de la estrecha cabina metálica, que parecía encogerse conforme el tiempo avanzaba, obtendrían dos posibles resultados: o la cabeza le explotaba y su contenido se esparcía por ahí, u obligaba a Rin a taparse los ojos mientras se encargaba de asesinar a Kazushi.

Rin, que había estado acurrucada en el suelo refugiándose entre Shizuka y una pared, abrazándose a sus dobladas piernas y apoyando su frente lastimada en sus rodillas vendadas, levantó la cabeza y miró exasperada al inquieto individuo. Si las miradas lanzaran dagas, ellas las habrían gastado todas en aquel hombre.

_—_ Señor Asakawa, sus quejas no traerán devuelta la luz._—_ recalcó con cinismo y sin paciencia la estresada muchacha, que ansiaba partirse la cabeza para quedarse inconsciente o destruirse el tímpano para volverse sorda a tener que seguir calándose sus innumerables clamores.

Kazushi regresó sus ojos imperiosos, juzgadores y sobrecargados de odio y los clavó con fuerza sobre ella, pero Rin no pareció afectada. No se estremeció y mucho menos apartó la mirada, acobardada, como solían hacerlo las personas que osaban contradecirle y sobre quiénes él había descargado su furia en algún momento. Simplemente, lo continuó viendo, con aquella llama de valor ardiente en sus ojos y una expresión serena pintada en su cara.

Se atrevió a compararla con Shizuka.

Tenían un enorme parecido.

Ambas insensatas, descuidadas e impulsivas. Facciones parecidas, gesticulaciones similares, movimientos semejantes… Fácilmente podrían ser pasadas como madre e hija.

Y aquella idea le irritaba.

_—_ Entonces, pequeña. ¿Tienes una mejor alternativa que nos libere de este tonto confinamiento?

_—_ Oh, por favor._—_ intervino Shizuka ante tal absurdez._—_ ¿En serio crees que tus quejas y gritos amenazantes nos van a sacar de aquí?

_—_ Eso es más productivo que quedarme en el suelo sin hacer nada más útil que ver cómo corren las manecillas del reloj.

Rin se masajeó la sien.

Una pelea se iba a desatar.

_—_ Seamos realistas, Kazushi. Si tus empleados te escuchan pidiendo auxilio, estoy más que segura que se harán los locos y te ignorarán. ¿Verdad, _Rin_?

La aludida la miró inquietante y se abstuvo de comentar al respecto. No quería ser partícipe en el disfuncional debate que se tejía entre ambos señores. Shizuka tomó su silencio como una respuesta a favor de ella.

_—_ ¿Lo ves? Con tan odioso jefe como tú, no me sorprendería que nadie moviese ni un dedo para socorrerte. En este momento, de hecho, deben de estar celebrando. Celebrando los dichosos minutos en los que no te tienen cerca. ¡Qué triste es tu vida, donde nadie te quiere porque lo único que sabes transmitir es miedo…!

_—_ Cállate Shizuka. ¿O es que acaso crees que el éxito se logra dando besitos y abrazos? Pues no, así no se llega a ninguna parte. Para triunfar debes hacerte respetar. Intimidar. Enseñarle a los demás quien es el que manda. Solo así se sobrevive en este mundo: los débiles son comidos por los más fuertes. Es la ley de la vida. Solo así obtienes el respeto que te mereces.

_—_ Qué pobre filosofía. ¿Crees que el respeto y causar temor son cosas parecidas? Porque, de ser así, debo decirte que estás muy equivocado, Kazushi._—_ él rodó sus ojos._—_ El respeto es sinónimo de admiración y la admiración se traduce prácticamente en tenerle gran afecto a alguien. ¿En verdad piensas que dándole miedo a los demás ellos van a desarrollar siquiera un mísero grano de afecto hacia ti? Porque yo no. Al contrario, deben guardarte un gran desprecio.

Repentinamente, él se tornó brusco.

_—_ ¡Bueno, eso no sería algo nuevo para mí! _—_ enredó sus manos en su cabello y presionó con fuerza. Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Rin._—_ Toda mi vida se ha basado en eso: desprecio. Desde mi infancia hasta ahora. ¡Entonces no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme! Si el mundo me da la espalda, haré que se voltee y caiga de rodillas para que entienda de una vez que no podrá pisotearme. No más. No dejaré que alguien más haga semejante cosa.

Rin volvió a evaluar a Kazushi. No entendió por qué, pero lo vio… ¿Más vivo? ¿Más joven? No supo describir lo que era aquello. Sus ojos grises opacos ahora brillaban en un azul grisáceo, algo apagado y vacío, pero se veían tan distintos a los de antes. Y su cabello… Eso parecía un verdadero milagro. Juró que veía su melena más colorida que antes, como si el dorado muerto hubiese revivido. Quizá siempre lo tuvo de ese color amarillo brillante, pero no lo había notado por el aura malhumorada que despedía.

Se regresó a Shizuka y la halló con una expresión que enseñaba que había sido afectada por lo último que salió de la boca de su ex marido. Con una impresión de cohibición, ella bajó sus ojos hasta sus manos y preguntó:

_—_ … _¿Eso lo dices por algo en particular?_

_—_ Oh, Zuki. Tú conoces bien mi vida._—_ la mirada que le lanzó definitivamente dejaba claro que ella estaba enredada en todo ese asunto. Shizuka entendió y se relamió los labios._—_ Estás bien enterada de los malos tratos de mi abusivo y sofocante padre, de los terribles y agonizantes llantos de mi madre, de mi penosa infancia como un cerebrito en un instituto de estúpidos creídos…_—_ él respiró. Rin captó algo así como un doliente recuerdo._—_ Y, para cerrar con broche de oro mi pasado de debilidad: el abandono de mi muy adorada esposa, a quien yo idolatraba y creía perfecta.

Aquello lo dijo con toda la mala intensión de hacer sentir fatal a Shizuka.

Ella dio un respingo y no levantó la mirada. Rin notó como sus ojos recorrían nerviosos cada encaje, hilo y costura de la alfombra del ascensor. Parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí. Sintió la ahogante pesadez del ambiente y las ganas de vomitar le vinieron de golpe.

Tuvo que batallar contra sus mareos.

_—_ Kazushi, tú antes eras tan diferente…

_—_ Era un estúpido debilucho, querida._—_ ella alzó la quijada y se encontró con los ojos más pasivos y distantes que había visto en él desde su separación._—_ Pero, creo que debo agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti, creo que no hubiera sido capaz de llegar a ser lo que soy ahora.

Se sintió indignada. Abrió la boca contrariada, pero nada consiguió salir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a atribuirle la creación de semejante monstruo de las finanzas?

_—_ ¿Cómo te imaginas tú que me sentía cada vez que oía la lástima que me tenía la gente en susurros indiscretos dichos a mis espaldas? ¡Hasta mis familiares me miraban con esa compasión que solo me indicaba a gritos que ellos eran más felices que yo!

_—_ Kazushi, basta. No sigas…

La culpabilidad se le clavaba como puntiagudas espinas en todo el cuerpo.

_—_ No, nada de basta. Dijiste que querías poner las cosas claras conmigo ¿o me equivoco? Pues, si esos son tus deseos, entonces los cumpliremos. Aclararemos las cosas te guste o no.

_—_ ¡Pero yo no quería que ocurriera de esta manera!_—_ aclaró._—_ ¡Siempre quieres tomar el control de todo! ¿Acaso alguna vez te has detenido a recapacitar? ¿Alguna vez te has dicho _"Oh, mi mujer me dejó, quizá debería pensar el porqué"_? ¡Claro que no! ¡TÚ NUNCA TE PONES EN EL LUGAR DE LOS DEMÁS! ¡NUNCA!

_—_ ¡No seas hipócrita, Shizuka Kagamine! ¡Porque tú tampoco haces eso, estoy seguro! _—_ ella se arañó involuntariamente las piernas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle precisamente eso! _—_ ¿O es que de verdad, cuando te fuiste, pensaste por lo menos una vez en cómo me debía de estar sintiendo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

_—_ ¡CLARO QUE SÍ LO HICE! _—_ reprimió un hipido y sostuvo su voz._—_ ¡Siempre lo hice…!

_—_ ¡No me mientas, porque te conozco Shizuka! _—_ replicó mordaz. Rin, mientras más aumentaban el nivel de sus voces, se aferraba más a sus piernas. Parecían dos bestias que querían matarse mutuamente._—_ Si en realidad hubieses imaginado el odioso dolor que atravesaba mi pecho cada condenado despertar, por tu naturaleza, estoy más que seguro de que habrías vuelto. Pero no lo hiciste ¿y sabes por qué? Porque cuando te fuiste yo desaparecí para ti. Y no solo yo, ¡Len también lo hizo!

_—_ ¡No, Kazushi, eso no es verdad! ¡Yo nunca dejé de pensar en ustedes! ¡Tú no sabes nada! _—_ lo observó con aquella furia incomprensiva.

A este punto de la pelea, ambos estaban de pie, a una distancia demasiado cercana para la preferencia de Rin, que temía que se atacaran más allá de las palabras.

_—_ Muchas veces quise regresar, lo planeaba todo para volver, pero no podía… Simplemente no podía.

_—_ ¿Qué te detuvo? _—_ ella no le contestó._—_ ¡Shizuka, respóndeme! Si en verdad nunca dejaste de pensar en nosotros, ¿qué te impidió volver?

Rin sintió que la respiración se le paraba. Todo había tenido un giro tan imprevisto y dramático, que aspirar oxígeno le pareció algo innecesario. Sus ojos iban y venían de Shizuka a Kazushi y viceversa, en un tedioso pin pon de preguntas y respuestas.

Kazushi se volvió rojo de la rabia y Rin se apegó contra la pared. Aquel hombre lograba ponerle erizarle el pelo.

_—_ ¡SHIZUKA!

_—_ ¡TENÍA MIEDO! _—_ explotó._—_ ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO DE QUE ME ODIARAS, DE QUE LEN ME DESPRECIARA Y ME DESCONOCIERA! ¡ESTABA MUY ASUSTADA!

_—_ ¿ESA ES TU EXCUSA? _—_ el intentó calmarse, pero fue inútil. Pareció meditar con enorme frustración algún dilema interno. Por fin, se decidió a hablar._—_ ¿ES QUE MIS VOTOS NO SIGNIFICARON NADA PARA TI? _—_ ella se congeló. Justamente, él tenía que revivir el recuerdo de sus votos._—_ ¡TE HABRÍA PERDONADO, EN AQUEL ENTONCES, LO HABRÍA HECHO!

_—_ ¿POR QUÉ SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES PERDONARME AHORA? _—_ las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de la preciosa fuente de sus ojos. Estaban al límite._—_ ¡POR ESAS BUENAS MEMORIAS QUE COMPARTIMOS DEBES PERDONARME!

Él no dijo más. Ella se desesperó.

_—_ ¡KAZUSHI! POR AMOR A DIOS, PERDÓNAME. PERDÓNAME POR HABER SIDO DÉBIL Y SUCUMBIR ANTE LA PRIMERA ADVERSIDAD… ¡PERDÓNAME POR HABERME EQUIVOCADO! ¡POR HABER HUIDO EN VEZ DE ENFRENTARME AL PROBLEMA!

Se cubrió con ambas mano y decidió bajar el tono. Si continuaba, las cosas no se pondrían bien para ella.

Sollozó en silencio por varios segundos.

_—_ Perdóname, Kazushi, por haber destruido nuestro amor de la peor forma…

_—_ Déjate de estupideces Shizuka. Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Y no sigas, por favor. Estoy harto.

_—_ ¡Perdóname!_—_ ella le miró fijamente. Esa se había vuelto su palabra favorita en los últimos días._—_ Si Len consiguió perdonarme, tú también puedes hacerlo. Te lo pido…

_—_ Shizuka, ya detente. Len es él y yo soy yo. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Tsk, ya hasta me duele la cabeza.

_—_ ¡Kazushi, te lo suplico! _—_ se topó con el borde de su sensatez.**_—_** ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a estar bien entre nosotros…!

_—_ ¡Deja de gritar! ¿Quieres? _—_ respiró con brusquedad._—_ No, Shizuka… ¡Eso es más que imposible!

_—_ ¡Deja tu estúpido orgullo de lado! ¡Deja tu necedad, tu obstinación y tu dolor! Volvamos a empezar de nuevo… Seamos amigos, vamos…

_—_ ¡NO! Basta, estoy cansado de esto. Solo cállate, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

_—_ ¡NOO! ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme? ¡Si tan solo dejaras de poner tu soberbia ante todo! Sería lo mejor para todos, para Len, para nosotros… Seamos amigos, Kazushi…

_—_ No, Shizuka. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo en verdad te amaba. ¡Lo eras todo para mí! Argh. Fue detestable el cómo me sentí tan abandonado…

_—_ Kazushi, por favor…

_—_ La vergüenza y el sufrimiento son incomparables.

_—_ ¡Escúchame!

_—_ ¡JODER! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! ¡¿Qué no ves que aún te amo? _—_ la fulminó con esa penetrante mirada griásea.

Shizuka se paralizó.

Rin no se atrevió ni a pestañear.

Kazushi había hablado y, por primera y quizá última vez, Rin notó que unas amargas gotas rodaban y caían de los ojos del hombre. El corazón de la chica sintió que presenciaba algo tan trascendental como una sentencia a muerte. La adrenalina le corría por la venas como jamás lo había hecho. Su pulso estaba a niveles inhumanos.

Él se lanzó al otro lado de la cabina, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza para que quedase viendo hacia el techo. Rin lo observó con detallismo. Se veía… tan vivo y sentimental. La imagen que se había creado de él dentro de la oficina, antes de que Len corriese a sacarla de allá, era la de un cruel, insensible y frío hombre, que cazaba su propia felicidad a costa de los demás. En realidad, lo había llegado a catalogar como una criatura de existencia inhumana. Pero ahora, que tenía una perspectiva totalmente distinta a la original, experimentó una triste culpa que le reprendía por haberlo juzgado de una forma tan severa. Se repetía la misma historia que con Shizuka.

Kazushi no había hecho nada más que levantar una barrera casi impenetrable a su alrededor, que parecía ser tan concisa y dura como las rocas heladas, que buscaba resguardarlo de un sufrimiento tan torturante como el que lo atrapó cuando Shizuka se fue de su lado. Ni nada más, ni nada menos.

Rin continuó con su observación y optó por evaluar el estado de Shizuka. La dama estaba, probablemente, más pálida que nunca. Eso la espantó. Se veía como un mismísimo muerto. Sus ojos estaban sumergidos en un imparable río de lágrimas y sus mejillas se habían prendido, tal como los de una joven adolescente ingenua. Las manos se le movían solas. Aquel contraste generaba una imagen un tanto escalofriante. Parecía horripilada, preocupada y quedadamente… ¿feliz?

Se iba a animar a preguntarle qué le sucedía, cuando Shizuka alzó su mirada dilatada al techo, con una mueca de mareo y enfermedad, tambaleó su cabeza y se fue para atrás, chochando duramente contra el tapizado. Rin gimió espantada y se arrastró hasta conseguir mantenerse a su lado. Kazushi la escuchó y enderezó su cabeza.

__—_ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están Rin y mis padres?_

__—_ Se ha ido la luz y ellos tres han quedado atrapados en el ascensor._

__—_ ¡¿Qué? ¡Imposible!  
><em>

_—_ ¡Shizuka-san, por favor, resista!_—_ tomó una de sus manos y la apretó. Inclinó su oído hasta ponerlo un poco más arriba de la nariz, para sentir el aire que expulsaba la mujer contra su mejilla, y se alarmó. Kazushi se paró y aterrizó al otro lado, frente a frente con Rin._—_ _… ¡No está respirando!_

_—_ A ver, niña… ¿Qué sabes de primeros auxilios? _—_ preguntó con desdén, aunque no era su intensión sonar grosero, sino que fue algo que salió natural. Ella frunció la frente.

_—_ Se aplicar resucitación, pero… _—_ él se estresó._—_ No me sentiré muy cómoda dándole respiración boca a boca a Shizuka-san.

Entonces, por una vez en la vida, entendió.

Kazushi se aclaró la garganta e intentó suavizar más su manera de hablar. Por lo menos, Rin debía apreciar los esfuerzos que hacía para mantener la compostura.

_—_ Dime qué hacer y lo haré.

Ella asintió.

_—_ Primero, hay que alzar el mentón de Shizuka-san, así… abrimos su boca con cuidado y usted tápele la nariz. Cubra su boca perfectamente con la suya para que el aire no escape… Muy bien, ¡comience ya!

Kazushi atendió a cada indicación y empezó la resucitación, como recordaba vagamente que había practicado en su colegio cuando era un niñito. Rin fijó su atención a su reloj y contó el tiempo.

Unos, dos, tres. Respiro.

Unos, dos, tres. Respiro.

El hombre lo hacía lo mejor que podía, esperando y rogando por que funcionara. Estaba demasiado atemorizado como para pensar en la posible reacción que tendría ella. Simplemente, la quería bien. El tórax de Shizuka se inflaba y contraía, y su mente se no conseguía frenar su frustración.

_—_ Verifique su respiración inclinando su mejilla hasta el rostro de Shizuka-san._—_ acotó Rin, sosteniendo la muñeca de Shizuka, vigilando que su pulso no cambiara._—_ ¿Nada?

_—_ Nada.

Repitió el proceso unas dos veces más, hasta que sus pulmones reaccionaron y comenzaron a trabajar por sí solos. El color empezó a volverle al rostro. Lentamente, sus párpados dieron indicios de que ella estaba recuperando la consciencia.

Al abrirlos, sus ojos miraron sorprendida a Kazushi y luego a Rin, que se hallaban hincados hacia ella, con la respiración paralizada y los ojos en blanco. Ella se intentó incorporar, pero él se lo impidió.

_—_ Kazushi, déjame, por favor…

_—_ No. Zuki… ¿Qué fue eso? Te ves muy débil… ¿Has ido al doctor?

_—_ Es una simple anemia, nada más._—_ cortó la conversación y se irguió._—_ Solo la he descuidado un poco estos últimos días por cosas del trabajo… No pasa nada más.

_—_ Debes cuidarte más, Zuki._—_ ella apretó su mueca, dispuesta a contestarle de la peor forma, cuando divisó aquella melancólica preocupación en sus ojos.

__—_ Querido, estaré bien… Vete a dormir, mañana estarás muy cansado para ir trabajar._

__—_ No, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no te cuido toda la noche?_

__—_ Kazushi, solo es un pequeño resfriado…_

__—_ Ni lo intentes, Zuki. Velaré por ti hasta que amanezca y, de ser necesario, pediré el día libre… Pero no me pidas descuidarte porque no lo haré._

__—_ Eres tan testarudo, pero muy considerado. Gracias por tu atención, cielo…_

__—_ Duerme, Zuki. Cuando despiertes, estaré aquí._

_—_ ¿Shizuka?_—_ le trajo a la realidad de nuevo su voz, y ella sintió que algo se detenía en su interior._—_ ¿Me estás oyendo? _—_ lo miró distraída, dando una negativa._—_ Te dije que debes cuidar más tu dieta… ¿Estás comiendo bien?

_—_ No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo he estado muy ocupada y descuidé mi tratamiento… Debió ser el estrés y todo eso.

Rin suspiró aliviada y se lanzó para atrás, apoyándose sobre pared de metal, con un laberinto indescifrable en su cabeza. Se sentía tan exhausta pese a que no había hecho prácticamente nada. Sus ojos vagaron por la cabina hasta toparse con los padres de Len que, en su total obstinación por evadir el dichoso tema que había salido a luz, se habían mirado por unos largos segundos, ambos habían apartado la mirada simultáneamente y terminaron por alejarse el uno del otro, posicionándose en lados opuestos del ascensor, armando un tenso mutismo en su entorno, tanto que la idea de poder cortar aquella tensión con un cuchillo no le parecía tan intangible a Rin.

Los dos debetían en sus mentes lo que había dicho Kazushi. Aquella espontánea declaración no había sido prevista ni a kilómetros por alguno de los dos. Que saliese a la luz tal confesión había puesto a Kazushi en una posición muy lastimosa y comprometedora.

Quizá, si esperaba, se animarían a hablarse y a resolver ese tedioso embrollo en el que se habían vistos envueltos. Rin solo necesitaba aguardar y las cosas seguramente resultarían mejor.

Después de todo, dicen que la paciencia es una virtud. Y a Rin le gustaba creer que gozaba de ese precioso don.

Así pues, esperó.

Esperó, esperó y esperó…

Y esperó.

Shizuka se removió unas cinco veces y Kazushi se acomodó unas diez, ambos con tanto sigilo y sutileza, que el único ruido que se oía eran sus abatidas respiraciones.

Sus ojos en ningún instante buscaron la mirada del otro ni por error. Se veían tan rígidos y agonizantes, e ignoraban con tal magnitud la presencia de la rubia, que ella se sintió como un espectro.

No importó, seguiría con su espera. Tendrían que hablarse a su debido tiempo. Ya sucedería tarde o temprano…

Siguió esperando.

…y esperando…

… Y esperando.

Los segundos corrieron.

Los minutos pasaron.

Y la primera hora llegó.

Eso era el colmo. Rin no se estaba haciendo más joven y el estrés le estaba matando. A cada minuto veía su reloj de muñeca y la tranquilidad que poseía se evaporaba. Una vena le reventaría pronto si no pasaba algo.

Por el caño se fue la idea de aguardar paciente a que alguno de esos obstinados divorciados diera el primer paso. Si no lo hacían ellos, no le quedaba de otra que darlo ella.

Carraspeó al borde de la locura y atrajo las dos miradas sumidas en otro universo paralelo. Ella se puso de pie entre los adultos, les echó un vistazo a cada uno y dijo:

_—_ Quizá yo no sea la persona más adecuada para decirles esto, pero si no se los digo, estoy mucho más que segura de que me tendrán que internar en un manicomio al salir de aquí._—_ Shizuka la vio con un deje de curiosidad y Kazushi se limitó a hacer un gesto que le indicara que la oía. Ella inhaló._—_ Shizuka-san, Sr. Asakawa, con mi más sincero respeto, ustedes dos son los adultos más necios e inmaduros que he conocido en mi corta vida.

_—_ Rin…

_—_ ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír, niña._—_ Rin arqueó una ceja y se sintió retada con la mirada._—_ ¿Me vas a decir tú, una niñita en plena flor de la maduración, que es ser un adulto maduro? Cuando hayas vivido lo suficiente, avísame.

_—_ Puede que tenga razón, Sr. Asakawa._—_ él se sintió triunfante nuevamente._—_ Sin embargo, cualquiera podría decir que su forma de comportarse está muy alejada a la de un hombre hecho y derecho. Es decir, ¿ha visto como intentó resolver el problema entre Shizuka-san y usted? No hizo más que gritarle como una fiera, dejándose llevar por el enojo que le causó el apagón.

_—_ ¿La estás oyendo, Kazushi?_—_ interrumpió Shizuka con una vanagloriosa gentileza._—_ ¿Ves que si te dejas llevar demasiado fácil por la rabia?

Kazushi entrecerró sus ojos y la miró enfadado.

_—_ Shizuka-san, usted tampoco puede decir mucho._—_ intervino con una pequeña mueca irónica la rubia. La aludida pestañeó y la enfocó.

_—_ ¡Díselo, niña, díselo!_—_ animó el empresario. Rin roló sus ojos y negó sutilmente la cabeza, al tiempo en que veía fijamente a la mujer.

_—_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_—_ Shizuka-san, sabe muy bien el aprecio que le tengo, pero será franca. Usted lo único que logró fue avivar la rabia del Sr. Asakawa respondiendo sus gritos con más gritos, dándole más razones para explotar. Y sabiendo muy bien como es su carácter… Creo que deberían aprender a controlarse.

_—_ ¡Qué impertinente resultaste ser!_—_ criticó Kazushi.

Rin iba a protestar cuando el elevador sufrió una violenta turbación. Ella perdió la estabilidad y cayó hacia atrás a trompicones. Su cabeza, cuando se giró para buscar apoyo en la pared, recibió un fuerte golpe justamente en la lesión que se había hecho el fin de semana. Para su desgracia, sintió una espantosa punzada en el cráneo y cómo la herida se abría debajo de la venda. Pero esta vez la sangre que brotó de ella fue en mayor cantidad que cuando se la hizo.

Sus rodillas se encontraron con el tapiz y un chillido de agonía se le salió. Apretó sus párpados y sus manos presionaron la magulladura, intentando contener el dolor.

_—_ ¡Rin!_—_ Shizuka se paró e intentó no ceder ante el contrapeso del ascensor, que se inclinó peligrosamente al vivir otro brusco movimiento. A tientas, logró disponerse a su lado._—_ Vamos, querida… Déjame verte.

Rin apartó ambas manos y esperó a que Shizuka retirara la compresa escarlata que protegía la herida. Batalló consigo misma para no llorar.

_—_ Kasuzhi, ¿tienes un pañuelo o algo así?_—_ él movió su cabeza de lado a lado, como si recién escapara de un encantamiento y estuviese intentando ubicarse en el espacio y tiempo. Se revisó cada bolsillo hasta hallar un delicado pañuelo de seda, con encajes tejidos a mano, que tenía sus iniciales bordadas con cierta torpeza, como lo haría un principiante.

Shizuka lo miró y observó con nostalgia el retazo de fina tela. Él se lo extendió y ella le sonrió conmovida.

_—_ Lo guardaste…

El silencio los envolvió por segundos interminables. Kazushi tosió incómodo al captar un pequeño gemido de Rin.

_—_ ¿Vas a ayudarla si o no?

Shizuka se exaltó, recibió el pañuelito y se volvió a la muchacha. Con extremo cuidado, comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre que había dejado el fuerte choque contra el muro. Estrujó el pañuelo contra la frente de Rin, quien gruñó involuntariamente ante el apretujón, pero terminó aguantando y reprimiendo cualquier quejido que luchase por salir de su garganta. Se mantuvo mirando la dulce y preocupada expresión maternal de la Kagamine.

Estuvieron callados por un largo rato, en el que lo único interesante fue observar como Shizuka atendía la herida de Rin, hasta que por fin la improvisada enfermera decidió dialogar.

_—_ Cariño, ¿cómo te hiciste esta herida? _—_ preguntó intrigada. Rin abrió sus ojos, con un deje de terror, y negó. Shizuka le acarició una mejilla con ternura._—_ No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mí.

_—_ ¡Ja! No esperes nada bueno de eso, niña._—_ apostilló Kazushi, con su cara raramente relajada y sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Las dos rubias lo observaron con sorpresa.

Shizuka optó por dejar pasar ese comentario.

_—_ Rin, cuéntame. ¿Qué te pasó?_—_ la ojiceleste apartó los ojos y volvió a negar. Shizuka apretó sus manos y una mala sensación le pisoneó el corazón. Si no le quedaba de otra, apostaría por las adivinanzas._—_ ¿Te caíste de una escalera? _—_ Rin movió la cabeza, con ese gesto de negación que empezaba a causarle desespero._—_ ¿Te resbalaste haciendo algún deber? ¿Te diste con una lámpara filosa o algún mueble de puntas cuadradas? ¿Se rompió un vidrio o algo de cristal cerca de ti?…

Y así siguió Shizuka, cogiendo a lo mínimo unos 3 minutos de puras interrogantes, insistente por saber el origen de la herida de la rubia. La ubicó en distintos escenarios y absurdas situaciones, pero no consiguió sacarle nada. Ella seguía dándole la misma respuesta: un gesto negativo. Drenó toda su imaginación y se dio por vencida.

Se aferró a los hombros de la chica y, con ya evidente curiosidad y ansiedad, le hizo saber:

_—_ Me rindo. Rin, te lo pido, dímelo… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?_—_ ella tragó fuerte. Los ojos azules demandantes y determinados de Shizuka derrotaron su obstinación.

_—_ Prométame que no se lo contará a nadie._—_ replicó ella con la voz susurrante y la expresión tensa. Kazushi la divisó de reojo y la curiosidad le dio en el pecho. Una duda por saber ese secreto de tan importante apariencia le asaltó la mente._—_ ¡Prométamelo…!

_—_ Claro, te lo prometo._—_ Rin, quien no creía que Kazushi les estaba prestando atención, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la señora y suspiró. Ella le acarició el cabello.

_—_ Mi madrastra se enojó muchísimo conmigo…_—_ Shizuka sintió como un corrientazo le lastimaba el hombro y la miró extrañada._—_ Sí… Ella acabó rompiéndome la guitarra de mi madre en la cabeza. Pero, sé que fue algo involuntario…

La mujer tuvo que taparse la boca para que el grito de horror que se formó en su interior no saliese desenfrenadamente de ella. Rin dejó que sus hombros cayeran, en señal de tristeza, y un suspiro depresivo procedió de sus labios. La sintió tan sola, que le dolió como si fuese su hija.

_—_ ¡Oh, pobre!_—_ la abrazó cariñosamente y dejó que la muchacha apoyara su cabeza en su pecho._—_ ¡Seguramente fue horrible! Pero, ¿por qué hizo una cosa así?

_—_ Ella debió de haber hecho algo muy malo._—_ opinó Kazushi, alargando la penúltima palabra. Rin dejó que el hombre la viera a los ojos, y se sintió tontamente equivocado.

_—_ Fue un accidente…_—_ Rin mintió con poca naturalidad, una sonrisa vacía y unos ojos culpables._—_ Pienso que Kyoko confundió mi sombra con la de un intruso y se defendió, era de noche y esa fue su reacción.

Ninguno de los adultos se tragó aquella falsedad, pero no quisieron porfiar el tema que sabían que pondría mal a Rin. Ambos se decidieron por mantener el silencio hasta que algo de más relevancia sucediera o que los rescataran de esa prisión.

El tiempo continuó corriendo.

La siguiente hora llegó y Rin terminó durmiéndose apoyada en Shizuka, quien se dio la tarea de sostenerle el pañuelo en la frente. Para su suerte, la lesión había dejado de soltar ese líquido espeso rojo y comenzaba a cerrarse poco a poco. Lo malo es que el pañuelo de Kazushi estaba perdido.

_—_ Lo lamento…_—_ se disculpó Shizuka, con su mirada fija en Rin, a quien observaba con dulzura mientras dormitaba. El hombre volvió a verla, sin comprender._—_ … Tú sabes, por tu pañuelo.

Kazushi alzó su mentón y soltó un ligero _"ah…"._ Asintió con pereza y regresó su interés a examinar las descuidadas paredes de aquel ascensor. Después de rato de meditación, retomó la plática:

_—_ No te preocupes. Es gracioso… pero ahora creo que fue una estupidez conservarlo…_—_ Shizuka se sintió dolida. Mordió con discreción su labio inferior y continuó vigilando a la rubia menor. _—_ Era como tener una dosis de masoquismo en mi bolsillo.

Ella no pudo evitar reír tristemente.

_—_ Oh, Kazushi… No sé cómo resolveremos esto…

_—_ ¿Qué cosa? _—_ inquirió con una extraña jovialidad, mirando el techo y soltando un suspiro desanimado._—_ Ya todo está resuelto.

_—_ Eso no es verdad.

_—_ Claro que sí. Ya nos gritamos lo suficiente, ¿no? _—_ alegó, mirando a la profundamente alejada Rin, que se había refugiado en otro mundo más alegre a la realidad._—_ Tú ya hiciste tu vida, yo ya hice mi vida. No hay nada más que discutir.

_—_ Pero Kazushi, tú…

_—_ Yo nada. Olvida todo lo que te dije anteriormente, si eso es lo que te preocupa._—_ se retractó, suspirando con aire de dolencia. Ella vislumbró en él a aquel muchacho melancólico que la enamoró, y sonrió._—_ Olvídalo absolutamente todo. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

Shizuka arrimó con delicadeza a Rin y la sostuvo de la pared paralela a Kazushi. Sin que él lo supiera, se arrastró con sutileza y se sentó a su lado.

_—_ Esto me trae viejos recuerdos, ¿a ti no? _—_ dijo ella. Kazushi apenas logró hacer una sonrisa.

_—_ Sí…

_—_ Nosotros sentados, hablando como personas normales después de una rotunda discusión…_—_ prosiguió._—_ Se parece a nuestros días de casados, solo que aquí no tengo ningún utensilio de cocina que aventarte…

_—_ Shizuka…

_—_ Kazushi, voy a confesarte algo._—_ él no se molestó en mirarla de frente. Simplemente soltó un sonidito para demostrarle que la escuchaba._—_ Cuando me dijiste que aún me amabas realmente me sorprendí. Pensé que ese sentimiento había muerto hace tanto…

_—_ Shizuka, ya te lo dije, olvida eso. No pienses ya en semejante estupidez.

_—_ ¿Cómo me vas a pedir que borre de mi memoria esa información tan importante? ¡Es imposible! Realmente, me tomaste desprevenida…

_—_ Shizuka, no hablemos más de esto. Tú tienes ya muchas preocupaciones con tu familia, no te mortifiques más por esa idiotez. Solo olvídala.

_—_ ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarla! _—_ reprochó enojada._—_ Yo hablemos sobre _eso_…

Mas, adelantándose a sus próximas sílabas, las luces del elevador se prendieron con tal efusividad que por poco los dejan ciegos. Habían pasado tanto tiempo con una tenue iluminación que sus ojos sufrieron bastante ante el choque de energía.

Rin despertó al sentir la luz darle en los ojos y se los restregó. Luego, sintió el fastidioso dolor en su frente.

Un rugido anunció que la maquinaria estaba de nuevo en funcionamiento y que el elevador empezaba a descender otra vez. Los tres encerrados sintieron que un peso se les caía de encima.

Las puertas dejaron a la vista la primera planta, con el recepcionista inquieto y una enorme cantidad de empleados que insistían en la pronta liberación de su jefe para no seguir contribuyendo en el aumento de su cólera desenfrenada.

Las miradas se giraron simultáneamente hasta el ascensor cuando el pitido avisó que había llegado a la primera planta, donde una rubia lastimada asomó su cabeza con el pañuelito aún cubriéndole la lesión ya no tan abierta. La conmoción se silenció.

La primera silueta en salir disparada a verla fue la de Len, que ni corto ni perezoso se instaló a su lado y detalló cada característica de su novia, revisando su cara hasta posar todo su interés sobre el pañuelo ensangrentado, paralizándosele por completo cada molécula del cuerpo.

Shizuka se paró en el umbral del elevador y Kazushi se detuvo a su lado. Ambos se tomaron la molestia de testificar el comportamiento de su hijo con Rin.

_—_ Rin, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Cómo se te abrió la herida? Oh, Dios, no me digas que fue él...

Ella se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso. Len estaba tan conmocionado que no fue capaz de corresponderle. Solo se quedó mirándola sorprendido, con la incomparable sensación de sentir los exquisitos labios de Rin sobre los suyos.

_—_ Supongo que no estoy del todo correcto al pensar que lo de Len y esa chica es un capricho, ¿no es verdad?...

Shizuka rió.

_—_ ¿Un capricho? ¿En serio? _—_ la mirada de la dama los evaluó detenidamente, complaciéndose por lo que veía. Le dio una palmadita a su acompañante y sonrió con calidez._—_ ¿No lo ves, Kazushi? Estoy segura de que tú también lo notaste, ¿verdad? Que la sonrisa y los ojos de Len adquieren un brillo singular únicamente para Rin…

Kazushi se revolvió los bolsillos y sacó la caja de cigarrillos. Estaba vacía.

_—_ Sí… Supongo que tienes razón.

_—_ Eso es el principio de un bellísimo amor. Rin es una chica tan linda y especial… Ellos son tal para cual. Len no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección.

Cuando se separaron, lo único que pudo enfocar con claridad fue a su madre saliendo de aquel aparato seguida de su frívolo padre, que se veía más calmado de lo que esperaba.

Len lo analizó mejor y experimentó la misma impresión que Rin al verlo. Se veía tan diferente, como si hubiese rejuvenecido o algo por el estilo. Se creyó loco y estúpido por pensar en una cosa así, pero fue algo involuntario.

Apenas Kazushi puso un pie fuera del elevador, una multitud de trabajadores se agolpó a su alrededor, como moscas atraídas por la miel, bombardeándolo de atenciones y cuidados, todos con el mismo propósito e interés: conversar su empleo y ganarse la simpatía del jefe. Sin embargo, él no atendió a ninguno, sino que fijó su atención en la mujer que se había aproximado a Len y a Rin, para asegurarse de que la rubia estuviese del todo bien.

Fue ahí cuando la relativa calma se vio interrumpida.

_—_ ¡Shizuka!_—_ rabió molesto alguien detrás de toda la multitud. Kaito y Luka aparecieron, con semblantes de exasperación, intentando detener al furioso Yamato que avanzaba hasta la rubia.

_—_ ¡Señor, le estoy hablando! _—_ le gritó Luka rabiosa._—_ ¡QUE LE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¿PODRÍA ESPERARSE UN MOMENTO?

Pero Yamato no hizo caso.

Rin frunció su ceño al ver a aquel tipo, produciéndose un molesto pinchazo en la cabeza. Necesitaría un poco de hielo para disminuir el dolor que le proporcionaba ese golpe.

Kazushi y Len clavaron sus miradas expectantes y desconfiadas sobre aquel individuo, despreciable para ellos, con todos los sentidos activados para defenderse en cualquier situación. Si alguien se hubiese dedicado a examinar a esos dos, se habría percatado del gran parentesco que guardaban.

_—_ Yamato…

_—_ ¡Esto es el colmo, Shizuka!_—_ bramó con los ojos encolerizados y la mueca del rostro deformada. Al parecer, por el tonito que utilizó, poco le importaba tener tantos testigos en la sala. _—_ ¡Te lo dije muy bien! ¡Te dije que hoy era un día muy especial para Kotone y Wakana! Y tú aún así me ignoraste y…

_—_ Ya va.**_—_** le interrumpió, extrañada por su actitud._—_ ¿Estás insinuando que la ida de la luz fue culpa mía?

_—_Argh…¡No!_—_ Yamato tuvo que respirar profundamente para no perder la cordura. Los celos y la impotencia le carcomían la lógica._—_ Shizuka, tú tenías una responsabilidad. Tenías que estar en casa hoy, solamente hoy. ¿Era mucho pedir eso? Pero no, tenías que salir a hacer _yo-no-sé-que-cosa _mucho más importante que la función de Wakana y Kotone.

_—_ Perdón, pero yo también tengo un hijo._—_ recalcó, atisbando la furia que se acumulaba en la mirada de Len. No entendía por qué el enojo tan reluciente de Yamato._—_ Y surgió un asunto que tenía que resolver con urgencia.

_—_ ¡Deberías ver como están las niñas! ¿Sabes lo mucho que me enoja verlas llorar?

_—_ ¡Lo sé, Yamato, lo sé! Pero no podía simplemente ignorar esto._—_ protestó, reluciendo su molestia al sentir que toda la culpa era de ella.**_—_ ** Yo me disculparé con Wakana y Kotone, así que ya no sigas montando tanto drama. Vámonos.

Yamato refunfuñó con amargura mientras que la dama lo halaba para darle la vuelta y llevarlo a la salida. Alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada de Kazushi Asakawa, que evaluaba con cierto añoro a Shizuka.

Detuvo a la susodicha antes de que continuara su trayectoria, con una malicia impresa en su rostro y una insana sed de venganza, y se acercó mucho a su cara. La mujer se congeló en su sitio y una sensación de rareza se propagó por su estómago.

Fue entonces que Yamato, para demostrarle a Kazushi y a todo el mundo que había ganado, se inclinó y acabó con el espacio que separaba su rostro con el de Shizuka. Un beso fue lo que dio, pero su mujer no le respondió.

Muchas sensaciones derivaron de ese beso. Len sintió asco y repugnancia, y tuvo que sostenerse de Rin para no ir a partirle la cara a ese idiota por realizar tal escena en público. A Rin, por su lado, se le revolvieron las entrañas y las náuseas le subieron hasta la laringe, mientras ponía su mayor empeño por interponerse entre su novio y la pareja de su madre. A Kazushi le inundó la rabia y decepción, sumado a un mísero sentimiento de traición, derrota y dolor. Los demás presentes se quedaron estáticos.

Len no lo soportó. Con tan solo cinco segundos del beso, apartó a Rin con menos cuidado del que deseó y se encaminó hasta ellos, sintiendo los jalones que ponía la chica en su brazo derecho para detener su andar.

Sin embargo, Len no se había acercado ni tantito cuando Shizuka se apartó bruscamente de Yamato, con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas desembocándose, y endureció sus labios. La mujer alzó su mano y le propinó una tremenda cachetada al hombre, que se tambaleó hacia atrás y, atónito, se quedó pasmado analizando qué sucedía. Len sonrió inconscientemente.

_—_ No, Yamato… Así no. No seas cruel, por favor…_—_ él se irguió e intentó acercársele cohibido. Shizuka se sintió como un repelente._—_ No, no te acerques.

_—_ Shizuka, ¿qué te sucede?

_—_ No es lo mismo…_—_ murmuró para sí, acariciándose los labios. Miró inquisitivamente a Kazushi, que la veía sorprendido, y sintió que se moría por dentro. Len dio un paso hacia ella, pero ya era muy tarde.

Histérica, emprendió una carrera hacia la salida y se perdió por las calles.

… _Duele tanto…_

El cielo tronó y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em> Buenooo, intenté que quedara lo mejor posible, aunque no sé que opinarán de él.<em>

_Quedó un poco rarito, ¿no? Supongo que me puse un tanto dramática._

_Solo para aclarar una cosita: no es que Yamato sea precisamente malo, pero tuvo un arranque de celos al saber que su "esposa" estaba visitando a su antiguo esposo... Y tiene ese carácter de que cuando se molesta, se bloquea. Pobre :)_

_Nah, pero si quieren odiarlo, odiénlo. Eso hacen Len y Kazushi :3_

_¡Ojalá el cap. haya sido de su agrado!_

_Yo estimo que quedan a lo máximo unos 6 capítulos más para que el fic se acabe :')_

_Mi pequeña historia está llegando a su fin :'(  
><em>

_Y, cuando lo termine, seguiré por fin mi otro fic, Protect Me._

_Como sea, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! :D:D:D_

_Son fantásticos y me animan a continuar escribiendo._

_Les deseo un muy feliz y próspero Año Nuevo, pásenla bien y reciban el 2012 con mucha alegría :D_

_Las quiere de todo corazón, **Jess**.  
><em>


	24. Bajo el Claro de la Luna

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIV- Bajo el Claro de la Luna<br>**

_—_ ¿No tienen frío? Está helando aquí afuera._—_ comentó Rin, posicionada al lado de una enorme ventana abierta, evaluando el hermoso panorama de la ciudad bañada en luces.

La luna resplandecía en lo alto del cielo.

Tres miradas de tonalidades distintas de azul se detuvieron en la rubia. Una más inquieta que la anterior. La más calmada era la de Kaito, seguida por la de Luka y por último la de Len.

_—_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?_—_ le preguntó la joven cantante. La rubia miró vagamente el paisaje, pensando en qué responderle._—_ Todos aquí estamos tan nerviosos como si alguien estuviese dando a luz… Y tú ahí, como si nada. ¿Cómo te mantienes tan relajada?

_—_ Supongo que es porque yo confío en que todo saldrá bien._—_ dibujó una sonrisa cálida y esperanzadora._—_ Las preocupaciones son lo de menos… ¿No les parece que el cielo está más estrellado esta noche?

Y los tres pares de ojos rodaron incrédulos.

Su calma era irónicamente desesperante.

Era algo inconcebible apreciar el cómo Len, Luka y Kaito estaban histéricos, igual que los parientes de las víctimas que aguardan noticias sobre sus familiares en la sala de espera, arrancándose los cabellos y carcomiéndose las uñas mientras el reloj continúa con su eterno avanzar, y Rin se hallaba con la mayor paz del mundo, apartada de su grupo de desenfrenada impaciencia.

Y, en realidad, no entrar en pánico era lo mejor que podía hacer. Con Kazushi y Yoshiro discutiendo a tan solo unos metros de ellos, en el salón de conferencias, sobre el asunto de sus hijos comprometidos, era impensable perder la cabeza, como sucedió con Len y Luka, que no soportaron la espera y arrastraron a Kaito con ellos al profundo mar de perturbación.

Len, tras dar incontables recorridos por la ahora vacía recepción, gruñó exhausto y se abalanzó sobre uno de los sofás. Era tarde y ya los empleados se habían marchado de la oficina.

Rin se disponía a acercársele cuando el bolsillo de su chaqueta vibró. De nuevo, las tres miradas punzantes de inquisición dieron a parar en ella. La incomodidad el arrebató el pensamiento y la hizo actuar con torpeza al intentar ubicar su celular.

_¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás? Hace más de una hora que debías haber llegado. Hay un montón de tareas esperando por ti. ¿Hiciste ya los reportes de Neru y Teto? Quiero que tengan una buena nota este semestre. Ya es muy tedioso perder mi tiempo para ir a hablar con su maestro. Ah, por cierto, más te vale no haber comentado nada sobre nuestro incidente de ayer… ¿Ok? Regresa pronto, te necesito aquí. Besos, Kyoko._

Percibió como la rabia le hervía la sangre e intentó controlarse. A la rabia le sucedió la impotencia y enojo. ¿Cómo esa mujer podía estar tranquila y actuar como si nada cuando le reventó una guitarra de madera encima? Y no cualquier guitarra, sino la de su mamá… ¿Qué esa mujer no tenía consciencia? ¿Qué no se preocupó ni un poquito por ella? ¿No se espantó al verla sangrando? ¿Acaso no le afectó haber tenido que llevarla a emergencias a pasadas horas de la noche? ¿No le importó absolutamente _**nada**_…?

La rubia cerró sus párpados y comenzó a contar. Contaría todo lo necesario para menguar su furia y apaciguar sus desenfrenados sentimientos. Estaba hecha un caos cuando unos brazos la rodearon y una mandíbula se posó dulcemente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

_—_ ¿Qué te tiene mal?_—_ Len la hipnotizó con su tersa voz. Rin se embobó, como si estuviese en presencia de la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

_—_ No es nada importante, solo mi madrastra con sus ganas de molestar._—_ se excusó ella, refugiando su teléfono nuevamente en su abrigo. Len apretó el abrazo.

_—_ Es tarde, quizá deberías irte. ¿No te meterás en problemas si llegas tan tarde?

_—_ No tienes que mortificarte por eso._—_ replicó Rin, con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa._—_ Además, no tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa. Me quedaré aquí, quiero estar contigo…

_—_ Eres tan linda._—_ afirmó él. Luka los enfocó por unos minutos, analizando cada una de sus miradas y sonrisas mutuas. Definitivamente, haber seguido el consejo de Gackupo le había hecho tomar la decisión correcta._—_ Pero, en serio, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Puedes irte, nada te retiene aquí.

_—_ Ya, Len…_—_ para evadir el tema, que sabía que el rubio seguiría tocando, le propuso:_—_ ¿Me acompañarías a comprar una bebida? Tengo mucha sed…

_—_ Oh, por supuesto. Luka, Kaito… ¿se les ofrece algo?_—_ ambos negaron ante la interrogativa._—_ Bien, entonces… Vamos._—_ Len atrapó su mano y la guió hacia los elevadores, con una expresión alegre y efusiva.

Rin suspiró aliviada y le devolvió el apretón, entrelazando más sus dedos. Tenía miedo de que Len sacase a la luz el tema de sus heridas, como había ocurrido recientemente en el ascensor, y que la obligase a confesar qué había pasado entre Kyoko y ella. Involuntariamente, se estremeció. El solo recuerdo la transportaba a vivir el terrible momento. Casi podía sentir nuevamente como la madera se rompía en su frente y las astillas le rasguñaban la cara y se le enterraban en la piel… Era una escena que no superaría con facilidad.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró caminando por el vestíbulo del edificio, camino a las afueras del recibidor, andando aún de la mano con Len. Se disponían a atravesar las ornamentadas puertas de aquella construcción cuando los ronquidos de un vigilante dormido desviaron su atención.

Rin rió amigablemente al ver al hombre que suponía estar de vigía totalmente rendido en una silla, enfrente de un pequeño televisor anticuado.

_—_ Deberíamos despertarlo, si alguien más lo ve podrían despedirlo._—_ sugirió.

_—_ Él se lo buscó… Quién le manda a no cumplir con su trabajo._—_ la rubia le dirigió un severo vistazo. Len, que no tenía para nada ganas de pelear por tan bobo tema, cedió._—_ Ush. Está bien… Motomiya-san, Motomiya-san, por favor, despierte…

El hombre respiró con fuerza y se acomodó en su silla de madera. La molestia de Len se elevó hasta alcanzar su coronilla. Rin volvió a reírse, ahora con más intensidad.

**_—_ **Por favor, Motomiya-san…_—_ repitió el zarandeo unas cinco veces más._—_ Motomiya-san…_—_ su pronunciación se tornaba cada vez más efusiva y rápida. Pronto, comenzó a agitarlo con más brusquedad. ¡Ya estaba bien!_—_ ¡MOTIMAYA, SI NO QUIERE QUE LO SAQUE A PATADAS DE AQUÍ, LEVÁNTESE!

**_—_ **Len, no seas tan drástico._—_ le reprendió la muchacha.

El rubio regresó sus ojos hasta ella y la observó incrédulo. No podía creer que su novia defendiese a holgazán.

Aquel individuo poco a poco dejó a la vista sus potentes ojos castaños, tan oscuros que se asemejaban a negro, mientras enfocaba los dos rostros enfrente a él.

_—_ ¡Joven Asakawa!_—_ se irguió de inmediato, cosa que logró arrancarle una risilla a Rin._—_ Lo lamento, señor… Me apena tanto que me haya encontrado en esta situación…

_—_ No se preocupe, pero ¿sabe? Tiene mucha suerte. Suerte de que fuese yo el que lo consiguiera durmiendo y no alguno de los ejecutivos cercanos a mi padre, porque, de haber sido así, estoy más que seguro que estaría en este preciso instante en la calle.

Len repentinamente sintió cómo la rubia le apretaba la mano y halaba ligeramente su antebrazo hacia ella. Su mirada extrañada la examinó de arriba-abajo, sin mucho éxito. Ella, con su dedo erguido temblando, señaló algo más allá de las puertas de cristal.

Él direccionó sus ojos por el sendero que marcaba la mano de Rin y se quedó en shock. Parpadeó y parpadeó, y la imagen que vislumbró fue de su total desagrado.

Afuera, paralizado más allá de los vidrios, se hallaba Yamato, envuelto en una gabardina marrón y una bufanda vino tinto. Parecía haberse congelado al divisar la silueta de Len entablando una conversación con el vigilante.

_—_ ¿Quién es ése?_—_ preguntó Motomiya.

Len frunció su ceño y desvió la cara, intentando ignorar la estúpida expresión preocupada que cargaba Yamato encima. Rin levantó sus ojos al techo y suspiró.

_—_ Compórtate, Len._—_ dijo, con total calma. Se alejó de él y se dispuso a abrirle al no deseado invitado.

_—_ No lo hagas, Rin. No quiero que es tipejo entre aquí otra vez…

Rin simplemente omitió aquella orden y empujó la puerta de cristal, encontrándose cara a cara con el enemigo. Con cordialidad y esforzándose por no sonar del todo antipática, inquirió:

_—_ ¿Puedo saber que le trae por aquí?

Yamato pareció acobardarse al sentir la inquisitiva observación que le destinó Len desde el fondo de la recepción. Rin realizó un además para que él le restara importancia a ese intento de intimidación y le incitó a responder.

_—_ Necesito su ayuda._—_ contestó tras pasar saliva._—_ Shizuka no aparece.

Rin abrió sorprendida los ojos y en seguida miró angustiada a Len. Éste parecía asimilar lo que esas palabras implicaban. Inclinó la cabeza y tragó paranoico.

_—_ La he llamado a su celular, la he buscado en sus lugares preferidos, he contactado a cada una de sus amigas… Pero no la encuentro. No sé donde puede estar… Ya no sé qué hacer.

Len se colocó detrás de Rin y se aferró a sus hombros. La chica se exaltó y presintió que, por la cara muy poco amable que traía él, Yamato terminaría siendo al que sacarían a puntapiés de ahí.

_—_ Pues, debiste pensar en eso antes de besuquearla enfrente de todos._—_ lanzó cada palabra con repugnancia, asco, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago por parte de Rin. Sintió que el oxígeno le abandonaba sutilmente._—_ Es tu culpa que mi mamá haya desaparecido…

_—_ ¡Len!_— _le recriminó ella, utilizando un tono de voz similar al que usan los adultos para regañar a un niño por mencionar algo indebido.

Yamato, lejos de verse afectado por los comentarios que buscaban herirle, simplemente se acomodó el abrigo y lo retó con los ojos.

_—_ No seas subjetivo ahora, niño._—_ acotó y, por primera vez, Rin le apoyó._—_ Shizuka es lo que me interesa. ¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Podrían haberla secuestrado y nosotros sin saber nada…

Len chasqueó la lengua.

_—_ La única razón por la que te pienso ayudar es por el bienestar de mi madre._—_ resaltó, recapacitando más sobre la situación._—_ Rin, ve y avísale a mi padre lo que sucedió. Contar con su apoyo será lo mejor…

_—_ ¡No!_—_ se opuso inmediatamente Yamato.

Los dos rubios se quedaron viéndole, asombrados. La seriedad y firmeza en su arrugado rostro indicaban que no jugaba y se negaba súbitamente a recibir la ayuda del padre de Len. No, no y no. Todo en él dejaba claro que primero prefería morir antes de congeniar y depender de Kazushi Asakawa. Rin pretendía decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. La impresión la había callado.

Len actuó impulsivo.

_—_ ¿Cómo que no?_—_ le desafió, altanero y ofendido._—_ ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Encontrar por ti solo a mi mamá? Si viniste aquí es por algo, ¿no?

_—_ Cállate. Shizuka jamás aceptaría la ayuda de Kazushi, la conozco…

Rin cruzó su mirada con la de él y halló el origen de su enojo en aquellos ojos esombrecidos.

_—_ No es Shizuka-san la que no aceptaría la ayuda del señor Asakawa, es usted, señor Yamato._—_ acusó con franqueza y sin pensar mucho lo que decía._—_ Usted se niega que sea el señor Asakawa que la encuentre primero ¿no? ¡Por supuesto!, eso heriría su orgullo…

_—_ No digas boberías. Eso carece de total sentido.

_—_ Esto es como una competencia para usted._—_ terminó por decir con la voz ida, sin dejarse afectar por la advertencia que le enviaban sus ojos. Len frunció los labios y le clavó la mirada._—_ Lo único que quiere es ganar y quedar bien delante de Shizuka-san. Ahora todo parece tomar sentido. No es más que una competencia…

_—_ ¿Una competencia? ¡Demonios! Esto no se trata de ser un héroe o no. ¡Mi madre podría estar en peligro! Ugh._—_ sus ojos saltaron hasta posarse en el torpe vigilante, que estudiaba a cada uno de los participantes en la conversación, asustándose al ver la mirada tan expectante de Len._—_ Ve y busca a mi padre, _ahora._

_—_ ¡S-Sí, señor!

Hizo un ademán de acato, se volteó y corrió hasta el elevador, marcando el último piso. El pobre hombre se sentía demasiado intimidado y en peligro.

El Kagamine se cruzó de brazos y esperó a ver al vigilante desaparecer.

_—_ Tendrás que cooperar con nosotros quieras o no, o puedes resignarte a buscarla por ti solo, cosa que te hará ver como un inútil, un bobo, un perdedor._—_ remarcó, encogiendo sus hombros y dejándole claro que poco le interesaba su humillante altanería. Rin tragó inquietada.

_—_ Eres terrible, Len Asakawa._—_ fue lo único que soltó el vencido e impertubable Yamato, con cara apretada de mal perdedor, dedicándole una furtiva y severa mirada a su contrincante.

Len compuso una sonrisa torcida.

_—_ Prefiero Len _Kagamine_.

De repente, Rin se sintió asfixiada en un ambiente similar a un campo de guerra, donde sangre corría por los alrededores y la penumbra después de una derrota y el comienzo de otra batalla se erguía como un siniestro espectro en medio del cielo. Miró al rubio a su lado y lo encontró con los ojos clavados en Yamato, y el ceño muy fruncido. El otro individuo no tenía una expresión de más agrado. Ambos eran soldados fuertes en aquel escenario; donde protagonizaban a los últimos supervivientes de un conflicto bélico, de bandos contrarios.

Len era una llama de vivo y ardiente rencor dispuesto a defenderse del más espantoso monstruo, y Yamato era una ventisca gélida de indiferencia que arrasaba todo a su paso. Aquello parecía también la confrontación de dos temibles e imponentes titanes, que se veían cara a cara, con el único deseo recíproco de acabarse. Pero se veían frustrados por la existencia de una tercera, una mediadora, _la mediadora_. En este caso, no podía ser nadie más que Shizuka. La única relación entre ambos que les impedía devastarse ahí mismo.

_—_ Eres un imbécil._—_ profirió por fin Yamato. La palma de Rin ardió en deseos de propinarle una merecida cachetada a la cara del tipo._—_ Y lamento mucho que seas hijo de mi esposa.

_—_ ¡Esposa…!_—_ gimió Len en una especie de suspiro._—_ El matrimonio se vive hasta la muerte, por si no lo sabías. Así que ella jamás podría ser llamada _tu espos,_ o por lo menos ser vista como tal. ¿Triste, no?

_—_ ¡Ja! Qué buen chiste. Pues te comento que eso no es más que es un concepto viejo, algo realmente anticuado.

_—_ ¿Concepto viejo? Aquí lo único viejo eres tú. Un viejo ignorante que se cree moderno y sabihondo. Pero, ¿qué más se puede esperar de alguien tan petulante y soberbio? La gente así, engreída como tú, suele refugiarse en las aguas del engañoso y limitado conocimiento. Yo me pregunto: ¿qué vio mi madre en ti? Eres más viejo, más feo, y mucho menos simpático que mi padre, de hecho…

_—_ ¡Insolente! ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese hombre! Agh, qué estupidez. Yo soy un mejor tipo que tu padre, te lo puedo asegurar. Es por eso que Shizuka me prefiere a mí. Después de todo, me eligió sobre su familia…

Len juró oír un reloj detenerse y marcar 0 dentro de su cabeza. El detonante se prendió y la bomba explotó. El enojo y el odio fueron soltados como unos fieros perros sabuesos, cuyo objetivo era hallar una presa a la que someter y hacer gemir. Y Yamato pareció la presa perfecta en aquel instante, que se entregaba en una bandeja de plata.

El rojo de furia le acaloró el rostro.

Rin también oyó el último _tic_ del temporizador de Len. Peligro. Algo no terminaría bien.

Se iba a lanzar contra él cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su novia impidiéndole el paso. Bajó la mirada. Ella estaba ahí, con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, evitándole el paso. La intensidad y reprobación que habitaban en sus orbes lo helaron y le hicieron meditar. Estaba por cometer una locura, era verdad, y empezaba a arrepentirse… Sin embargo, oyó la vanidosa carcajada que dejó salir Yamato, tan socarrona y burlona, y se rindió ante sus instintos, que se asemejaban a los de un indomable animal.

Abrazó a Rin, le confesó lo mucho que la quería y, ágilmente, le dio una vuelta y la empujó hacia atrás. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear y reaccionar antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Trastabilló y luchó por no caer rotundamente en el piso. Len se volteó con rapidez y levantó su puño para dirigirlo al corroído rostro de Yamato. Escuchó a la rubia gritar que parase, pero no se detuvo.

El golpe sordo del primer choque espantó a la chica, que gimió horrorizada al ver a Yamato rebotar en el suelo y contraer su mueca en una dolorosa expresión. A penas se había incorporado, acariciando su barbilla, cuando Len se arrojaba para darle otro puñetazo.

Rin descubrió que sus piernas estabas incrustadas en el suelo por clavos invisibles. Clavos y cuerdas invisibles. Su cuerpo no le respondía, no le obedecía. Se desesperó.

El tintineo que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor llegó a los oídos de Len como un ruidillo pasajero, algo lejano, mientras se tiraba sobre Yamato con la rabia saltando en sus ojos. Pies corriendo apenas lograron atravesar el hueco de su oído hasta entrarle al cerebro. Iba a continuar con la paliza cuando dos brazos lo retuvieron en el aire y lo alzaron contra su voluntad.

_—_ ¡LEN BASTA!_—_ gritó Kaito para traerlo de vuelta, inmovilizándolo por su brazo derecho. Motomiya se aferró al brazo contrario._—_ ¡LEN!

Un viento color rosa rozó y agitó los cabellos dorados de Rin. Ella parpadeó, parpadeó y parpadeó. El oloroso perfume de Luka, cual poción mágica, logró sacarla de su parálisis.

_—_ ¡Len!_—_ exclamaron ambas a coro.

Luka intentó comprender que pasaba, pero las imágenes corrían delante de ella como autos de carrera a más de 150 km/h, sin dejarla aclarar bien los hechos. Rin no lo dudó dos veces y salió disparada a ver a Yamato.

_—_ ¿Está bien

Le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero él la apartó de un manotazo y se paró por sí solo. Eso solo logró enfurecer más al rubio, que pegó un brinco estando retenido por aquellos brazos ajenos. Sus piernas patalearon en el aire, inclinándole el cuerpo ligeramente hacia arriba, y volvieron a aterrizar estrepitosamente en la loza de la recepción. Se enojó más, más y más.

_—_ ¡Estúpido!_—_ clamó, mordiendo la punta de su lengua para no dejar salir los insultos de tremendo nivel que se acumulaban en su boca._—_ ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Así es como tratas a las mujeres? ¡Bas…!

_—_ Len, ¡detente!_—_ lo paró Rin.

En seguida, él calló. Esa mirada, _su_ mirada.

Sus músculos se empezaron a relajar y a relajar, borrando todo rastro de rigidez, y terminó por zafarse fácilmente, mediante dos jalones y un sutil movimiento hacia el frente, del agarre que impusieron Kaito y el vigilante sobre su cuerpo. La necesidad de alejar a Rin del imbécil que separó a su madre de él se hizo tan vital que puso demasiada fuerza al tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra él. A Rin le encantaba que la protegiera, pero sintió que estaban rozando el límite. Len aflojó un poco el duro apresamiento y le murmuró una disculpa.

Jamás en su vida había odiado tanto a una persona como ahora lo hacía con Yamato.

_—_ Increíble._—_ habló finalmente el dueño y jefe de aquella torre, de aquel palacio de negocios, con su voz gruesa e inquebrantable de siempre._—_ Te atreves a venir a estas oficinas a altas horas de la noche sin invitación alguna, cuando estoy teniendo una de las conversaciones más importantes sobre el bienestar de mi hijo_—_ Len levantó las cejas, tan imperceptiblemente, que nadie lo notó_—_, y aún así tienes el descaro de provocar a Len y causar una violenta dispusta en mi recibidor. Eres un hombre fascinantemente atrevido, Yamato Hanazono.

El aludido sacudió sus manos, su abrigo y después su pantalón. Len endureció su mirada y se propuso esperar a oír algo más de su padre, una orden quizá, ya que se consideró demasiado molesto como para tomar una decisión sensata. Kazushi inhaló perturbado.

_—_ Motomiya me lo ha informado: ¿Shizuka está perdida?

_—_ Señora Hanazono para ti._—_ corrigió, con el tono peligrosamente elevado.

Kazushi dirigió sus aterradores ojos, impenetrables e intransigentes, hasta Yamato, con la ansiedad de querer destruir cosas con el pensamiento. Aquellas perlas grises se asemejaban a dos polillas hambrientas, que revoloteaban alrededor de un chisporreante fuego, y buscaban el sendero correcto para cometer una atrocidad.

__—_ Imbécil…__—_ musitó Len, por tercera vez, y cerró sus puños. Rin le dio otro codazo en la parte baja del abdomen.

_—_ Cálmate, Len.

_—_ Hm…

_—_ Bueno._—_ prosiguió Kazushi con sarcasmo para nada disimulado en su voz._—_ _¿La "señora Hanazono" está perdida_? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?

_—_ Simplemente, aún no vuelve a casa. No tengo ninguna noticia sobre ella ni tampoco una pequeña pista de su paradero. Es como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

__—_ Incompetente_._—_ opinaron en una sola voz padre e hijo, con los ojos latientes de decepción y una expresión neutral. Yamato había obtenido le peor antipatía del mundo procedente de un riesgoso dúo._—_ ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que no regresó a casa mientras tú estabas aquí?_—_ indagó Len.

_—_ Porque mis hijas están en casa y prometieron avisarme si sabían algo de Shizuka_—_ reprochó._—_ Necesitamos hallarla, y rápido.

_—_ ¿Llamó a la policía?_—_ intervino Luka. Yamato negó.

_—_ No puedo colocar la denuncia hasta que no hayan transcurrido 24 horas.

_—_ Para entonces, podría ser demasiado tarde._—_ alegó Len._—_ Padre, ¿no tienes algún contacto que nos ayude?

_—_ ¿Qué si tengo? ¡Me sobran!_—_ Kazushi miró a su empleado, Motomiya, y ordenó:**_—_** Sube y busca en el escritorio de Anne, mi secretaria, el número de Kei Hashimoto. Llámalo y dile que me contacte.

Motomiya asintió con los ojos abiertos y la cara tensa, se giró y comenzó a correr. No había avanzado mucho cuando se paró y volvió hasta ellos, rojo por la tonta vergüenza.

_—_ Señor, ¿cuál es el escritorio de Anne?

Kazushi gruñó.

_—_ Yo iré._—_ se ofreció Luka, mirando directamente a Kazushi._—_ Kei Hashimoto es el oficial que mi padre también conoce, ¿verdad?**_—_** él afirmó._—_ Eso facilitará las cosas. Kaito, acompáñame.

_—_ ¿Por qué yo?_—_ preguntó al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar, siguiendo rápidamente a Luka.

**_—_ **Porque yo hablaré con mi padre y tú buscarás el número en la agenda de Anne, por si él no colabora.

Ambos subieron al ascensor y desaparecieron discutiendo.

_—_ ¿Qué haremos nosotros?_—_ cuestionó inocentemente Rin.

_—_ Esperar._—_ respondió Kazushi._—_ ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

_—_ ¿Esperar?_—_ objetó despectivo Yamato.**_—_** Tú podrás estar bien esperando, pero yo necesito noticias. No sé ustedes, pero iré a preguntar por los alrededores.

_—_ ¿A quién le vas a hablar? Casi todo está cerrado a esta hora._—_ comentó Len. Yamato ni se molestó en prestarle atención. Simplemente, atravesó las puertas y salió._—_ ¡Idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡HEY!_—_ comenzó a gritar y a perseguirlo. Al encontrarse fuera del edificio y ver cómo el hombre se perdía al cruzar una esquina, se encrespó y corrió detrás de él._—_ _¡Qué te estoy hablando a ti!_

Motomiya se quedó mirando nerviosamente a Rin y a Kazushi, sintiendo como un sudor frío le recorría la nuca y se perdía por su espalda._ Incomodidad._ Cómo odiaba la incomodidad. La tensión en el ambiente era demasiado ahogante. Pensó en mil excusas para retirarse, pero todo parecía sonar grosero y muy fuera de lugar. Por fin, se le ocurrió algo que no arriesgaría su humilde puesto en aquella empresa.

_—_ Señor, son las 9 de la noche, es hora de que haga mi recorrido nocturno._—_ recordó y, para su suerte, Kazushi solo asintió y le dio permiso de irse._—_ Hasta luego, señorita.

Se despidió de Rin y se fue, con una cara alegre y relajada, haciendo girar las numerosas llaves de los imnumerables despachos y oficinas, mientras alumbraba los pasillos con una vieja linterna. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a silbar.

Rin observó a Kazushi detenidamente, advirtiendo su indiferencia en la poca importancia que le daba, y bajó su mirada hasta el costoso suelo de mármol. Empezó a juguetear con la costura de su falda. Por curiosa, volvió a subir su mirada y chocó con los contrastantes ojos del padre de Len, quien se mantuvo inmune y la evaluó con aspereza impregnada en su mirada. Ella tragó con dificultad y se sumergió en ese profundo y misterioso mar gris que ocultaban los ojos de aquel hombre. Poco a poco, creyó notar arrepentimiento, duda y miedo. Y, segura de haberla visto, percibió preocupación.

Después de todo, debajo de esa coraza y esa máscara con la que Kazushi se protegía de los demás, persistía en él el hombre que se enamoró y amó locamente a su mujer y que, por ende, debía estar muriéndose del terror al pensar que algo malo podría pasarle a Shizuka.

Rin ubicó las palabras en su mente, meditó y reformó la oración que saldría de sus labios, y armó su ser de toda la valentía que poseía para hablarle claro al progenitor de Len.

_—_ Señor Asakawa._—_ le llamó con la voz trancada en la garganta. Cuando él volteó, ella carraspeó y pestañó, impresionada de sí misma._—_ ¿Está preocupado por Shizuka-san?

_Vaya pregunta_, se reprendió. Kazushi eludió su mirada y sus ojos dieron a la araña que colgaba elegantemente en el techo, con sus hermosas luces y curvas de oro reluciendo, mientras reflexionaba aquella interrogación.

**_—_ **No, ¿cómo podría…?_—_ intentó mentirse, mas Rin le frenó.

_—_ No sea deshonesto. Sé muy bien que usted no mintió cuando le dijo a Shizuka-san que aún la amaba… Así que no pienso tragarme eso.

Kazushi rió con ironía.

_—_ Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas entonces?

_—_ Porque quiero oírlo de sus propios labios, Asakawa-san.

_—_ Bueno… Estoy preocupado por Shizuka._—_ lo pensó momentáneamente._—_ Perdón, por la señora Hanazono. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Rin no dijo más nada. Simplemente, le siguió viendo con aquel deje de angustia y compasión, deseando que ese obstinado hombre fuese un poco más considerado y se sincerase consigo mismo. Querer vivir sin ser lastimado de nuevo era una verdadera ridiculez. Sin sacrificios ni dolor, _no se consigue la verdadera victoria_.

Él, advirtiendo el potente mirar de Rin sobre su persona, no pudo evitar sentir melancolía. Añoraba ver a Shizuka de nuevo, pese a lo increíblemente absurdo que le parecía tal deseo, y ser testigo aunque fuese de una pequeña pero deslumbrante sonrisa. Rin se parecía tanto a ella que solo empeoraba las cosas con su presencia.

Se hallaba metido completamente en sus pensamientos cuando, inconscientemente, pronunció algo en voz alta:

__—_ Deseo tanto saber dónde está…_

Rin sonrió encantada. Una idea se le ocurrió.

_—_ Asakawa-san…_—_ volvió a citar su entera atención. Él atendió al quinto nombramiento.**_—_ **Si usted se sintiese triste, confundido, perdido… ¿A dónde iría?

Kazushi arqueó sus cejas y la vio como a una desquiciada. Rin ensanchó su brillante sonrisa.

_—_ Piénselo. Si quisiera huir de todo lo que conoce, escaparse de sus problemas aunque fuese por un solo día, ¿a dónde iría?

Él comprendió la insinuación y puso su memoria a funcionar. Sabía esa respuesta, la conocía muy bien...

Sonrió ensimismado.

_¡En realidad, la conocía!_

Raramente, le dedicó una grata sonrisa a Rin y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la salida sin soltar palabra alguna. Antes de irse, entornó su interés en ella y dijo:

_—_ Volveré en una hora. Avísale a Luka que ya no es necesario contactar a Kei Hashimoto._—_ sacó su avanzado móvil de su saco y lo aventó hacia atrás, para que Rin lo atajara en el aire. Ella a tropiezos lo consiguió.**_—_ **Si él llama, dile que sus servicios ya no son requeridos.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando las puertas de vidrio giraron sobre sí y le dieron paso al único heredero de aquel majestuoso imperio comercial.

_—_ Ese estúpido de Yamato._—_ Len entró todo sucio en el recibidor. Traía el cabello amarillo cubierto por ramillas y hojas pequeñas, un rasguño que le atrevesaba toda la nariz y las manos enlodadas. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y rociada de tierra, y despedía un olor a húmedo. Su expresión exponía todo su enojo.

_—_ ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió?

_—_ Un ciego ciclista me atropelló y fui a parar a un enorme arbusto de hortensias donde un estúpido gato intentaba conquistar a otra gata. Ella rugió al verme y se fue. ¿Raro, no? Resulta que el animal se puso furioso, afiló las garras y se desquitó conmigo. En fin, perdí a Yamato de vista y me gané un enemigo del reino animal.

Rin sonrió.

_—_ ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Preguntó al no encontrarle por ningún lado.

_—_ Se fue. Creo, con gran seguridad, que me vas a deber una.

Len arqueó sus cejas.

Rin apretó el teléfono en sus manos y rió bajito.

Se sentía como una clase extraña de Cupido.

.

.

Detuvo el auto en un estacionamiento vacío.

Al bajarse de éste, el choqué de sal marina contra su rostro lo embriagó. Una brisa salada sacudió sus mechones dorados y el murmullo lejano del mar le hizo recordar viejos tiempos. Muy buenos tiempos, cabe destacar.

Suspiró.

A lo lejos, mientras caminaba con las manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos y los labios tan apretados que los sentía hinchados, escuchó el estridente aullar de su carro, que atacó con brutalidad aquella paz que rodeaba el aparcamiento vacío de automóviles, indicando que la alarma automática había sido activada.

Suspiró por segunda vez.

Escaló los gastados y firmes peldaños de piedra, o lo que quedaba de éstos, que con el tiempo se habían deteriorado y roto en enormes pedazos de rocas regados, dejando una pequeña parte bien enterrada en el suelo; y alzó su mirada intentado divisar algo más allá de la colina montosa y alta que subía. Solo logró ver el cielo nocturno, oscuro y vasto, que parecía tragarte y escupirte al mismo tiempo… O quizá, lo hacía en instantes tan veloces, que uno no podía diferenciar en qué momento ocurría cada cosa.

Siguió ascendiendo. El aire frío y pujante de la noche le golpeaba los pulmones con reacia e insolente misericordia. Parecía que la naturaleza buscaba hacerlo caer y evitar que continuara su paso.

Suspiró por tercera vez.

Cuando llegó a la cima, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en el formidable e impetuoso faro, que descasaba en aquel lugar desde que tenía uso de razón, y que había sido su cómplice en numerosas travesuras a lo largo de toda su infancia y adolescencia. Su torre alzada seguía tan rudimentaria, pulcra y reluciente como la recordaba, con ese blanco nácar brillante y las ventanas traslucidas y anchas, desde donde se veía la enorme linterna en la cámara superior.

Evaluó rápidamente el paseo marítimo que daba a la playa, con las tablas antiguas y crispantes, que rechinaban agriamente cuando el viento chocaba contra ellas. No vio a nadie en la playa, por lo que devolvió su vista a la torre.

Empujó la desgastada y rancia puerta de madera, que lanzó un grito crujiente al aire, y que la brisa llevó a lo largo de las numerosas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta el área donde la linterna quedaba bien resguardada.

Agudizó su oído. A penas audible, cual lamento de espectro afligido, pequeños sollozos caían de escalón a escalón como gotas saltarinas, que viajaban desde la parte más alta hasta pasar por la puerta y perderse vacilantes en la brisa nocturna, metiéndoseles en lo más profundo de sus tímpanos a Kazushi como delgados y peligrosos aguijones de avispas.

Atravesó la ruidosa escalera, que gruñía con amargura cada vez que él la pisaba, y llegó hasta la punta del faro. Se topó con el techo de madera donde terminaban los peldaños. Palpó unos segundos aquella superficie y encontró por fin la antigua puertecilla que llevaba al viejo lecho de la linterna.

Suspiró por cuarta vez.

Reunió fuerza y empujó la cuadrada y chiquita puerta, que se levantó y duró cortos instantes erguida en el aire, para después caer muerta sobre el piso.

Kazushi relajó los hombros y estiró el cuello, asomando la cabeza.

La vieja linterna estaba ahí, sin que hubiese cambiado ni un solo detalle de ella, acompañada por húmedas cajas con redes, un dañado timón y una oxidada y mohosa ancla, que reposaban en una pared pintada de azul. Él subió por completo y se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña puerta.

Arrugó su nariz, molesto por el aroma tan fuerte de humedad y sal.

Muy cerca de los enormes ventanales del faro, por donde la luz se escapa de tan triste confinamiento, para servir a los barcos errantes y anunciarles que tan cerca de la costa se hallaban, viendo entristecida el ancho mar y la alta marea de la noche, se encontraba Shizuka.

No tenía los tacones puestos, ni el suéter lila que llevaba en la tarde, y su cabello se veía ligeramente despeinado. Lo único que se oía eran sus chillidos, que se unían al constante e interminable rugido de las olas, cuya vida se alzaba solemnemente y chocaba con las inmutables y grises rocas, y fallecía de nuevo, dejando una estela de burbujas centellantes a su paso.

Kazushi suspiró por quinta y última vez, atrayendo la atención de la desolada Shizuka. Sus ojos azules y rojos se posaron en él.

_—_ ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Por qué tú…? _—_ con solo una mirada, calló y se topó con la irremediable realidad. Niguna de sus preguntas incompletas hubiera tenido sentido siendo bien formulada. Giró su cabeza y continuó viendo el mar._—_ Pensé que tardarías más…

Escuchó el rechinar de la madera carcomida y supo que él caminaba hasta ella.

_—_ ¿Qué te pasó?_—_ cuestionó con cierta gracia en su voz._—_ Estás hecha un completo desastre.

Shizuka, por primera vez en lo que llevaba del día, se dignó a verse. Era verdad, estaba vuelta una catástrofe. Su blusa abultada y blanca estaba totalmente arrugada, su falda también, y sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de lodo seco, gramilla y arena. Supuso que los restos de maquillaje en su rostro no podían ser más que los caminos corridos de rimel cerca de sus ojos. Suspiró lentamente y miró a Kazushi.

_—_ Le di mi suéter a una anciana en el metro y perdí mis tacones cuando veía el atardecer; el mar se los llevó._—_ el hombre se sentó a su lado._—_ Quizá, sea mejor así. Igualmente, iba a terminar botándolos por ahí… Me lastimaban horriblemente los pies. Tal vez, ahora alguien en alguna parte los encuentre y los use.

_—_ ¿Has estado aquí toda la tarde?_—_ Shizuka se arropó con sus brazos y asintió._—_ Muy mal, Shizuka. Yamato estaba realmente preocupado.

Kazushi notó que la mujer estaba perdida en el ir y venir de las aguas, sumergida y extasiada por su eterno vaivén, y se asustó. Tocó su hombro descubierto y se estremeció al sentir la piel fría de Shizuka, seguramente congelada por pasar tanto tiempo al aire nocturno.

Ella lo miró distraídamente.

_—_ Yamato está preocupado por ti._—_ ella movió sus largas pestañas.

_—_ ¿Quién?_—_ reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza. Kazushi frunció el ceño._—_ Oh… ¿En serio? Qué cosas digo. Supongo que huir no fue una buena idea. Pero necesitaba tanto estar sola.

_—_ ¿Shizuka qué te sucede?

_—_ Me siento tan rara, como si en realidad jamás hubiese pertenecido a este mundo, como si mi existencia fuera una total mentira…_—_ no se molestó en ocultárselo.**_—_** ¿Sabes? Todo esto es tu culpa. Tú me hiciste ver que mi vida era un error total.

Kazushi levantó ambas cejas y le miró de reojo. Ella prosiguió.

_—_ Si no me hubieses dicho que me amabas, yo continuaría con mi vida normal, tranquila, a la que estoy acostumbrada. Lo del ascensor no habría sido más que un incidente gracioso para la posteridad, que tú y yo olvidaríamos al regresar a nuestras realidades. Así, en la noche, cuando volviese a casa, lo único que tendría que atormentarme sería la disculpa que le debo a Wakana y a Kotone. ¡Ah! Esas niñas son tan dulces que dudo que conozcan lo que es el rencor. Yamato me perdonaría, ellas me perdonarían, y ¡puff! Todo volvería a ir sobre cuatro ruedas. Mi vida común y corriente… Pero no. Tenías que salir tú con esas palabras…

Él se reacomodó, hundió más las manos en sus bolsillos y no se molestó en apartar la mirada del océano. Shizuka quería que la mirase, mas él no accedió. Sus palabras sonaban muy duras y enojadas.

_—_ Kazushi, ¿por qué desvías la mirada? _—_ le reprendió como solía hacerlo.**_—_** Quiero que me veas cuando te hablo…

**_—_ **¿Para qué? No entiendo por qué tanto afán en traer esa boba confesión al presente, cuando es cosa tonta del pasado. Déjalo, olvídalo. Ya eso no importa para mí.

_—_ ¡Pues debe importarte!_—_ demandó, arrancando su vista del mar y obligándolo a posarla sobre ella._—_ ¡Porque es por esa declaración que ya no veo a Yamato igual! ¡Oh, tonto, tonto Kazushi! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que me amas y luego me abandonas así sin más!_—_ aquello le pareció odiosamente irónico al hombre de traje._—_ ¡Eres un tonto! ¡No debiste, Kazushi, yo ya tenía mi vida hecha…!_—_ la voz se le fue apagando y muriendo en la garganta. Ella empezó a llorar._—_ ¡No debiste! ¡Yo me conformaba con tu amistad!

_—_ No entiendo, Shizuka._—_ él apartó sus manos y las colocó en el piso gélido de madera. Ella sintió un escalofrió._—_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy alterada.

**_—_ **Dime Zuki…_—_ susurró ella. Kazushi alzó una ceja. ¿Había perdido la cabeza o qué?_—_ ¿Sí recuerdas este lugar? Aquí tú…

_—_ Yo te pedí matrimonio._—_ él se rió con cierta aspereza._—_ Y lo que más recuerdo fue tu rotundo rechazo.

**_—_ **¡Yo no te rechacé!_—_ gritó ella roja._—_ Éramos demasiado jóvenes, y tú saliste con semejante cosa… Lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo.

_—_ Sí, pero luego regresaste como perrito faldero y me dijiste que sí._—_ Shizuka sonrió avergonzada._—_ Fue uno de los momentos más divertidos de mi vida. A todo esto, ¿a qué vino esa pregunta?

Ella lo ignoró.

**_—_ **¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba embarazada?_—_ Kazushi entornó los ojos al cielo y rió con enorme jovialidad._—_ Supondré que eso es un sí.

_—_ ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Tú jurabas que sería una niña.

_—_ ¡Jamás en tu vida le cuentes eso a Len, Kazushi Asakawa!_—_ él se carcajeó con más intensidad._—_ ¡No te burles!

_—_ Yo en verdad me asusté mucho cuando me dijiste que tenías un parásito.

_—_ Tampoco se te ocurra decirle eso… Ya sabes; que lo confundí con alguna especie de bacteria terminal.

_—_ ¿Cómo decías? _"¡Estoy vomitando mucho y la fiebre no me baja! ¿Y si es un parásito en el estómago o algo así? ¡Creo que mi tía abuela murió por eso!"_. ¡Qué ingenua, Shizuka! Eras demasiado zopenca.

_—_ ¡Nadie jamás me habló de esas cosas! Y sabes que nunca le presté mucha atención a esos insignificantes detalles cuando salía el tema del embarazo en clases de biología.

_—_ ¡Ay Zuki, pero eso es sentido común, por amor a Dios!

Ella sonrió felizmente.

_—_ Kazushi… _—_ musitó._—_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_—_ Si no queda de otra. Ya me di cuenta de que evitarte es firmar una cadena perpetua.

_—_ ¿Aún me amas?

Volteó sorprendido. Los ojos de Shizuka le miraban con enorme seriedad. No tenía escapatoria.

_—_ ¿Por qué…?

_—_ ¿Aún me amas, después de todo lo que hice?

Arrugó su rostro. El orgullo empezaba a emanar.

El Asakawa tragó y desvió los ojos.

**_—_ **¡Me amas!_—_ se respondió ella y suspiró.

Se sintió humillado e impotente. Apretó los puños.

— Ah, qué alivio…

Shizuka era bipolar, definitivamente. La enviaría con un psiquiatra cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

_—_ ¿Alivio?

_—_ Sí, alivio.**_—_** la cara perpleja de Kazushi la hizo reír._—_ Estoy feliz. Es bueno saber que aún me amas. ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Ok, no quedaban dudas. Era una loca. Una loca rematada.

Kazushi se rindió.

_—_ ¡Oh, Kazushi! ¿Aún no lo entiendes? _—_ él parpadeó. ¿Había algo que entender?_—_ Sabes que nunca se me dan muy bien estas cosas cursis…

_—_ Shizuka, ¿de qué carajo me estás hablando? Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Pareces una loca diciendo un discurso a un público inventado.

Ella realizó un mohín.

_—_ Bueno, escucha bien, porque no lo pienso repetir._—_ él entrecerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza._—_ Kazushi Asakawa,_ te quiero_.

_—_ ¿Qué?

_—_ ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Te dije que no lo repetiría!

Él sintió que una vena le reventaría.

_—_ Shizuka. ¿En serio?

Ella sonrió, sin responder.

_—_ ¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

_—_ Depende. ¿Qué crees que dije?

_—_ ¿Me quieres?

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se recostó de una caja.

_—_ Oíste mal.

_—_ ¿Oí mal?

_—_ Sí.

Kazushi arrugó el entrecejo y sonrió míseramente.

_—_ Entonces, ¿qué dijiste?

_—_ Algo que no pienso repetir.

_—_ Shizuka, me estás desesperando. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

_—_ ¡Nada! No seas tramposo. No me gusta repetir esas cosas. Si no lo oíste bien, mal por ti. Esto se quedará así. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa? Vayamos al muelle. Tengo ganas de cenar pescado.

Él negó con la cabeza y le exhortó silenciosamente que no cambiase el tema.

_—_ Dímelo. Dímelo por Len. ¿Qué dijiste?

_—_ ¡No lo involucres en esto!

_—_ ¡Dímelo!

_—_ ¿Para qué? No creo que te importe saberlo. Después de todo, tú le restaste importancia a lo que me dijiste.

**_—_**Conque así la tenemos. ¿Me vas a decir sí o no?

_—_ ¡NO!

Guardaron silencio.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto aquella discusión los habría tomado por un par de psicóticos.

Y, de ser Len ese _cualquiera_, jamás habría vuelto a ver a sus padres de la misma forma.

El rubio estornudó.

_—_ _Creo que están hablando de mí._

Kazushi se quedó dubitativo por largos minutos.

_—_ Bueno, entonces, sino tienes nada que decirme me iré._—_ él se paró._—_ Adiós, señora Hanazono.

_—_ ¡No serías capaz de irte!_—_ respingó._—_ ¡Sé que ese es un truco sucio! No voy a caer, Kazushi.

_—_ ¿No me crees capaz? ¡Pues mírame!

Kazushi atravesó la pequeña puerta y sus zapatos hicieron sonar la madera de los peldaños. Shizuka no se movió.

_—_ Por cierto…_—_ colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca para darle más potencia a su voz._—_ ¡No pasan taxis por aquí tan tarde!

Nada. No se oyó nada.

__—_ ¡Sé que no te vas a ir, Kazushi!_

_—_ ¡Buena suerte para regresarte, Shizuka!_—_ él se volteó y, sin remordimiento aparente, comenzó a bajar los escalones en silencio.

Algo se movió en el techo. Shizuka dejó ver su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

_—_ ¡No caeré en tu juego! Sé que estás a punto de retractarte.

_—_ Hm.

_—_ ¡Hm!

Pero Shizuka parecía haber olvidado con quien trataba: con Kazushi Asakawa, duro e inquebrantable empresario, que prefería lamer agua de un charco a tener que retractarse por algo que dijo.

Ella enlazó sus brazos y apretó los labios.

Él cruzó la puerta y comenzó a arrastrar sus pies por el pasto. Logró oír el último grito de su ex esposa.

_—_ ¡Ni creas que así me vas a engañar! ¿Oíste? ¡NO LO VAS A CONSEGUIR!

Rió con ánimo y bajó los escalones de piedra. Cogió las llaves del auto, realizó unas piruetas con ellas y desactivó la prepotente alarma, que volvió a generar un eco que se oyó hasta mar adentro. Encendió el vehículo, arregló el espejo retrovisor y colocó la palanca de cambios en retroceso.

__—_ Quizá, me excedí un poco…_**_—_ **pensó Kazushi. Se observó en un espejo._—_ No. Ella fue quien se lo buscó.

Detuvo el auto para introducir otro cambio de velocidad cuando, por uno de los espejos, divisó a Shizuka deslizándose por el pasto y corriendo sin zapatos hasta su auto. Ella se aferraba a su falda para que el viento no se la levantase. No pudo evitar reír.

_—_ ¡Estás loca!_—_ le dijo al bajar la ventanilla._—_ ¡Extremadamente loca!

_—_ No pensarás dejarme aquí, ¿verdad?_—_ inquirió jadeante. Apoyó sus manos en el marco de la puerta y le miró suplicante.

Ambos se sintieron jóvenes en aquel momento.

_—_ Por supuesto que no, pero eso tiene una condición.

_—_ ¿Cuál?

_—_ ¿Qué dijiste allá arriba?

_—_ ¡Oh, no seas malo!

_—_ Por favor, no te matará decírmelo.

_—_ Kazushi…

_—_ Vamos, Shizuka.

**_—_ **Pero…

_—_ Solo quiero oírlo una vez más.

_—_ No, es que…

_—_ Solo una vez, lo prometo.

_—_ ¿Y me dejarás montarme y me llevarás a cenar a un rico restaurante?

Él la miró sorprendido.

_—_ Eso no era parte del trato.

_—_ Pero ahora sí lo es. ¿Aceptas o no?…

_—_ Está bien…

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

_—_ ¿Y bien?

Pasó saliva.

_—_ ¿Si te lo digo me dejarás subirme así en el auto?_—_ él rodó los ojos.

_—_ Dios Santo, Shizuka. ¿Qué no entiendes qué…?

_—_ Te quiero.

Él se paró y sus palabras se diluyeron en el viento.

_—_ ¿Contento? _—_ inquirió arrimándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sonrió.

_—_ Yo también te quiero.

_—_ Entonces, ¿estamos bien?_—_ cuestionó sonriente. Él asintió._—_ Hagamos las paces como es debido.

Kazushi negó divertido. Esa era otra prueba irrefutable de la insensatez de la mujer. La inocente insensatez de Shizuka Kagamine.

Ella extendió su mano y esperó a que él la agarrara.

Sus manos se estrecharon y ambos se observaron, sonrientes, satisfechos.

_—_ _Amigos de nuevo._

Niguno añadió nada.

Solo Dios sabe quien se movió primero, pero lo cierto fue que, tras recuperar su vínculo de amistad, después de aquel apretón de camaradas, los dos juntaron sus labios en un pasivo, dulce y reconciliador beso.

Bajo la tenue luz del claro de la luna, dos personas se besaron y salvaron algo más que una vieja amistad…

Al parecer, Len tendría mucho que pensar en los próximos días.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Lalalalalalaalala :)<em>

_¿Les gustó? Estaba un poquito corta de inspiración cuando escribí este cap._

_¿Alguna vez han visto 'What happens in Vegas'? O Locura de Amor en las Vegas, o Una Noche en las Vegas, como lo hayan traducido en su país. _

_Porque, graciosamente, me inspiré en Jack y Joy para hacer a Kazushi y a Shizuka, solo que con papeles invertidos y todo un drama de por medio :)_

_Jajaja, a mí esa película me da mucha risa. Ashton Kutcher y Cameron Diaz me simpatizan muchísimo. :)_

_Como sea, ojalá haya sido de su agrado este cap. :O Las cosas comenzarán a enredarse más y más._

_¿Cómo creen que esta historia termine? Pues tendrán que esperar un poquito más jojojo._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio :') Cada vez que recibo una notificación de Fanfiction, avisándome que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, o que me dejaron un review, o que pusieron mis fics en sus alertas, me dan ganas de llorar de la alegría :D_

_¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, que me han ayudado a sacar este fic adelante!_

_Estamos casi en los 300 reviews, y eso me hace extremadamente feliz._

_¡Muchísimas gracias, chicas!_

_No sé como expresarles mis más profundos agradecimientos más que con estas pobres y cortas palabras._

_¡Muchísimas, muchísisisisimas gracias!_

_Nos leemos pronto, las quiero._

_Atentamente, **Jess.**  
><em>


	25. Reloj

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

**Aclaratoria: este capítulo fue inspirado en la canción "El Reloj" de Roberto Cantoral interpretada por Il Volo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXV- Reloj<strong>

**_— _Definitivamente, no_—_** recalcó Kyoko, malhumorada_—_. ¿Ya olvidaste que estás castigada? Ni loca permitiré que asistas a un evento de tal importancia. ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría ir después de tu acto de rebeldía, de tu desobediencia por haber llegado tan tarde el lunes?… Ya sabes lo que digo: regañar no es suficiente, hay que poner en práctica la reprimenda. Por ello, aprenderás de tus errores aquí en la casa, en tu recámara. El silencio será tu maestro.

__— _No puede estar pasando esto otra vez…_—__ pensó Rin con desespero al verse obstaculizada otra vez**_—_** Kyoko, te lo pido, déjame ir… Prometo que no te molestaré, ni a Richard, y mucho menos a Neru y a Teto...

_— _El solo hecho de que estés invitada, cariño, ya es un grave problema que me causa mucha molestia; hace que me duela la cabeza por la preocupación. ¿Acaso sabes que tipo de personas asistirán a esa fiesta? No encajarías, mi vida... Las mujeres de alto status suelen pisotear a las personas ingenuas y tontas como tú. Perdóname, pero estoy siendo sincera por tu bien.

_— _¿Ingenua y tonta?_—_ repitió la rubia. Sus labios temblaron de rabia e indignación. Rin entrecerró sus orbes celestes y examinó cómo su madrastra, frente a su tocador, se aplicada una base sobre su cara.

_— _Sí, esas señoras son muy superfluas. Son pretenciosas, egoístas, despiadadas, chismosas, no hacen más que criticarse entre sí cuando se dan la espalda…_—_ enlistó la pelirroja mientras contaba con sus dedos las horribles cualidades de aquéllas semejantes a ella_— _No tienen consideración con los demás. Por eso creo que es bueno separar ambas clases sociales para ahorrarnos problemas e incomodidades._—_ Rin negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza_— _Estoy segura de que Neru, Teto y yo somos las más adecuadas para lidiar con ese tipo de persona. Tú no sobrevivirías en esa cruel realidad.

_— Por supuesto, las manzanas podridas no pueden podrir a otras ya dañadas_—__ atacó el subconsciente de Rin cuando la pelirroja se explayó_—. _Pero Kyoko… Shizuka-san me ha pedido que sea parte de su cortejo. ¿Cómo podría fallarle? Ella se ha portado tan bien conmigo que lo menos que puedo hacer es retribuirle sus favores participando en su boda…

_— _Rin, déjate de tonterías. Hablas como si Shizuka-sama te guardase algún tipo de afecto. Recuerda muy bien esto:_— _la Kasane se enderezó y observó con los brazos cruzados a su interlocutora, quien había aclarado su voz para darle más solemnidad a sus palabras_—_ ella se porta simpática contigo porque te tiene lástima. Debe sentirse obligada a apreciarte por ser la persona que… bueno, lastimosamente está frecuentando con su hijo. Pero no veo mayor conexión que ésa_— _Rin apretó sus manos y fijó la mirada en el techo. Su pecho ardía de enojo_—._ Shizuka-sama pertenece a otro mundo, muy distinto al tuyo, al igual que Len. Deberías saberlo bien. Eso te ayudaría a reflexionar sobre tus acciones antes de que salgas lastimada… Pienso que Len debería ir a la boda con esa chica bonita y rica, la que es su prometida… ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Luka? Ah sí…Eso es lo correcto. Sinceramente, no sé cómo pudo cambiarla por ti, sin ofender; tú eres una persona tierna pero esa joven tiene tantas virtudes que me resultan incontables… Su decisión me parece tan incoherente como cambiar a la Mona

Un fortísimo portazo agitó los muebles dentro del aposento de Kyoko. Los ojos ámbares de la viuda dieron a parar lentamente sobre la oscilante puerta, que continuaba temblando por el impacto tan brusco contra el marco. Una sonrisilla se estiró sobre los labios de su madrastra. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto: hacer desistir a Rin en su absurda petición. Volvió su mirada hasta el ovular espejo frente a ella, tan parecido al de la bruja de Blancanieves, y continuó maquillándose.

_— _No existen los cuentos de hadas, Rin… y difícilmente los finales felices_—_ susurró riéndose.

Rin cerró con cuidado el seguro de su ático y se deslizó hasta tocar los fríos tablones de madera del piso. Escuchó su celular vibrar sobre su cama, así que se arrodilló y se arrastró hasta quedar a un costado de su mullido camastro. Entre las desordenadas sábanas buscó su móvil. Cuando por fin dio con él, leyó el mensaje que Gumi le había enviado.

_¿Estás lista? Gackupo nos llevará a Miku y a mí. ¿Quieres que te recojamos? Avísame lo más pronto posible. Besos._

Rin chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente y exhaló con frustración. Se había olvidado por completo de que Gumi, aprovechando que ese sábado Dell le había dado permiso de tomar un descanso, le invitó a un nuevo parque de diversiones abierto a las afueras de la ciudad. El plan era que se encontraran en la estación a las 10 de la mañana y de ahí partirían en grupo hacia su destino. La idea le había tentado, pese a que el rubio había resistido la invitación, y creyó que sería una grandiosa ocasión para gastar tiempo con sus amigas.

_Lo lamento, Gumi. Estoy castigada hasta final de mes… No puedo salir. Kyoko me ha prohibido poner un pie fuera de mi casa. Solo puedo ir a la escuela y al trabajo… Y, a menos de que hoy haya alguna celebración importante en el colegio, no creo que mi enclaustramiento se cancele. Diviértanse sin mí._

La rubia envió el mensaje mientras tomaba asiento sobre el colchón viejo de su cama. Desde su posición, observó su querida cajita musical frente al viejo espejo de su peinadora. Desde hacía tiempo que no oía la melodía de la cajita, Daughter of Evil, ni veía al sirviente y a la princesa de la historia. Puesto que extravió la llave en forma de corazón aquella noche en la fiesta de Miku, sería incapaz de volver a admirar el interior de su más grande tesoro. Suspiró con pesadez.

__— _¿Por qué será que aún no le digo a Len que soy Cenicienta?_—__ recapacitó muda al recordar los hechos de la memorable velada, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el mueble sobre el que reposaba la cajita de madera barnizada con su nombre grabado. Rin acarició la tapa y detuvo sus dedos sobre la cerradura. Su memoria la transportó al musical que montaron juntos_—_ _Somos novios ahora, ¿no es así?... ¿Debería contarle? Qué pasaría… ¿Qué sucedería si se molesta conmigo por haberle ocultado eso todo este tiempo?_—__ Rin llevó su mano a su frente y rozó su cabello_—__ ¿Terminaría conmigo? ¡No! ¿Por una tontería así?..._

_¿Verdaderamente la honestidad le parecía una tontería?_

Por segunda vez aquella mañana, el teléfono móvil de la chica sacudió sutilmente la superficie de la cama. Rin caminó despacio hasta tenerlo entre sus manos. Observó el nombre del remitente; era Miku la que le había respondido por Gumi.

_¡Esa mujer adora encerrarte en ese polvoriento ático! No entiendo cuál es su afán de mantenerte alejada del mundo. Como sea, pasaremos por ti en cinco minutos, así que alístate… Y no me digas nada de que no puedes, porque querer es poder. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sacamos de esa prisión tuya y te trajimos a mi casa para la fiesta? ¡Nadie se percató de nada…! Bueno, casi nadie… Lo mejor será que te prepares porque estamos muy cerca. No quiero ningún pero, porque nada es imposible._

Rin se sintió víctima de la ironía. No esperaba que Miku profundizara su sentimiento de culpa recordándole cómo ocultó la verdad aquel día y consiguió engañar a su madrastra, a sus hermanastras y a Len. Sin embargo, sus hermanastras le habían descubierto y hasta le habían amenazado con revelárselo a Kyoko, pero nada había sucedido hasta ahora…

_— _Quizás estén esperando el momento más adecuado para utilizarlo en mi contra_—_ meditó en voz alta_—_. Siempre se aprovechan de esas cosas en los instantes más convenientes… Como en el festival…

Ella suspiró otra vez y regresó su atención al aparato que mantenía abierto en su mano. Sabía que no conseguiría nada discutiendo con las cabezas duras de Miku y Gumi, por lo tanto, prefirió seguirles la corriente. Después de todo, Kyoko prácticamente le había dicho que no saliese de su habitación a menos de que quisiese morir, porque esa tarde recibirían visitas de parientes lejanos y se negaba a que vieran a la huérfana que su difunto marido le dejó como carga. La rubia, lejos de sentirse ofendida por sus palabras, se confinó en su templo propio y dejó a Kyoko hacer lo que quisiera.

Se acercó a su armario y sacó un atuendo cómodo y fresco para disfrutar adecuadamente del paseo. Eligió una falda de blue jean con cortos faralaos sobre la rodilla y una blusa azul celeste, holgada, de manga corta, con pequeños puntos blancos esparcidos uniformemente. Sobre su cabeza resaltaba su hermoso moño nácar. Adornó su muñeca derecha con un brazalete de plata y colocó se delicado reloj azul marino en la izquierda. Se hallaba calándose un par de tenis negro cuando percibió cómo una piedrita chocaba contra su ventana. Rin se asomó, encontrándose con una sonriente Gumi.

_— _¡Baja ya, Julieta, debemos irnos!_— _anunció la de melena verde escondida detrás de unos arbustos en el jardín de Kyoko. Un recuerdo le arrebató la atención de forma efímera. Luego, reaccionó.

_— _¿Qué baje? Estoy castigada, ¿cómo pretendes que baje así como así?_— _le replicó cerciorándose de que su voz no sonara tan fuerte, a diferencia de Gumi, que exclamaba como si nadie estuviese en casa. Cuando se disponía a hablar, Rin le indicó a través de señas que bajara el tono de su voz.

_— _Sales por la ventana y caminas por el techo hasta alcanzar esa enredadera. El tallo es suficientemente grueso para resistir tu peso y permitir que bajes por ese muro. ¡Vamos, date prisa! No queremos que Kyoko nos descubra…

_— _Espera, Gumi…_—_ Rin se volteó y colocó sus almohadas debajo de sus sábanas, simulando que un cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama. Muchas veces había visto como esa estrategia fallaba, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Tomó su celular, un poco de dinero y se alejó.

Rin se contuvo frente al ventanal de la habitación. Solo un loco aceptaría aquel reto tan insensato. Ella, que ya se había catalogada como no cuerda desde hacía tiempo atrás, pasó su cuerpo encogido a través de la reducida ventana cuadrangular reprimiéndose la poca importancia que le daba cometer aquel disparate. Patinó sobre el tejado y llegó hasta la pendiente que daba al patio trasero. Con las piernas inquietas, intentó erguirse y caminar hasta el muro a tientas, pero le dio pavor ponerse de pie en aquel lugar tan inclinado y peligroso. Entonces, decidió moverse sobre sus rodillas a lo largo del techo. Cuando alcanzó la monumental pared que decía Gumi, batalló con las numerosas hojas y lianas de la enredadera hasta dar con el orondo tallo que la soportaría en su huida. Las rodillas le ardían por el brutal roce contra las tejas. Parecía estar practicando algún deporte extremo mientras descendía a saltos recortados por aquel muro. Gumi sonrió al ver que Rin tocaba el césped y empezaba a sacudir los inapreciables raspones en sus piernas.

_— _¡Pensé que morirías cuando subiste al tejado!_—_ dijo a modo de chiste, mas Rin se lo tomó a pecho, indignándose.

_— _¡¿Y aun así dejaste que continuara con tu absurda idea? ¡Eres terrible! ¡Eres cruel! ¡Eres…!_—_ Gumi alzó su mano y le calló.

_— _Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras cuando estemos seguras. Por ahora, guarda silencio. Debemos escabullirnos y salir de aquí.

_— _Está bien…_— _respondió ella quitando la mano de su amiga.

De cuclillas, ambas se retiraron del jardín, saltando la cerca de baja altura que Kyoko se había rehusado a cambiar, aunque representara una ventaja para los ladrones, por ser un gasto innecesario.

_— _Por cierto, te ves linda_—_ le halagó Gumi. Rin, por instinto, examinó su vestimenta y observó la de su mejor amiga. La peli verde llevaba unos pantalones Capri blancos, una blusa de tirantes amarillo claro y un sencillo bolero naranja. Accesorios verdes y unos botines naranja le daban un toque perfecto al traje.

_— _Tú también te ves linda, Gumi.

_— _¿Ah? ¡Fabuloso! Conquistaré algún corazón en el parque, ¿no lo crees?_— _Gumi volvió a reírse, contagiando a Rin.

Dos sombras aparecieron detrás de un frondoso árbol, viendo cómo la rubia se escapaba de la casa y corría lejos con Gumi, quien reía amigablemente por el cumplido recién recibido y la broma que había dado como respuesta.

_— _¿Deberíamos decirle a mamá?_— _preguntó Teto viendo fijamente a Neru. Las mellizas habían hecho las paces el día anterior tras una prolongada y poco placentera discusión con su madre. No obstante, se sentía una ligera tensión entre ambas, secuela de su conflictivo enfrentamiento.

_— _Por ahora, no… Le diremos después. Tenemos que entrar y ayudar a mamá con los preparativos para recibir a nuestros tíos Lisa y Gianluca, que vienen de Italia. Ven…

La larga coleta de Neru se meció con elegancia mientras sus frívolos ojos se hallaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Teto le vio marchar y continuó evaluando el camino que había tomado Rin con Gumi. Escuchó a su hermana llamándole desde la puerta que daba al jardín y dejó atrás sus cavilaciones. Con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada, se adentró en la casa y acompañó a su madre en el vestíbulo mientras aguardaban la llegada de los visitantes italianos.

Ya en el auto, el joven de cabellos violeta oía divertido la conversación que sostenían su hermana menor, Miku y Rin.

_—_… Entonces Mikuo le gritó a mi padre que era un "anciano sin vida" y que jamás entendería cosas como ésas. Debido a eso, mi madre lo encerró en su habitación y colocó un armario frente a su puerta para que no saliese, y como la habitación de Mikuo queda encima del garaje, tampoco puede escaparse por la ventana a menos de que quiera que la alarma suene. Ésa es la razón por la que mi hermano no vino; así es como mi madre lo castiga.

_— _Es una verdadera lástima. Si Mikuo hubiese venido, Gackupo no parecería nuestro "niñero"_— _apuntó Gumi resoplando. Sus amigas rieron ante la mueca que puso el hombre al oír semejante apodo.

_— _Gumi, sé que preferirías que las dejase solas, pero… ¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando decidieron visitar la Ciudad de la Ópera solamente las tres?_— _su hermana se sonrosó por la vergüenza y apartó el rostro_— _Prefiero no volver a vivir una experiencia como ésa…

_— _¿Cómo iba a saber que decidirían hacer una actuación de un robo? ¡Fue espantoso! ¡Creí que moriríamos ahí adentro!_—_ se lamentó Gumi horrorizada.

_— _Ese día aparecimos en la televisión…_— _recordó Rin, igual de apenada que su amiga_— _Y en el periódico a la mañana siguiente.

_— _Sí, como las tres desquiciadas que subieron hasta la azotea del sexto edificio más alto de Tokio para huir de un robo falso…_—_ Miku se cubrió la cara_—_ Los policías jamás habían visto que tres jovencitas reaccionaran de esa forma ante un grupo de criminales (aunque fuesen actores). Apenas dijeron que era un asalto, corrimos por las escaleras aclamando auxilio y suplicando misericordia._— _Las mejillas de Miku se tiñeron de escarlata._  
><em>

_— _Por lo menos dijeron que éramos "valientes" al no detenernos por las armas, que no eran más que utilería_—_ les reconfortó la rubia. Las otras dos se hundieron en sus asientos, ahogándose en la resucitada humillación. Gackupo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

_— _Más que valientes, huimos como unas cobardes de primera_—_ musitó la de ojos esmeralda_—_. Lo peor fue cuando esos hombres nos alcanzaron en la azotea… Estuve a punto de considerar la opción de saltar para no morir a balazos; siempre he creído que la muerte a manos del fuego insano es la peor.

**_—_**Bueno, bueno_—_ Miku recobró su ánimo y aplaudió para dar fin a ese tétrico tema_—_, tenemos que divertirnos mucho hoy, así que arriba el entusiasmo. ¿Meiko-san ya llegó al parque?

_— _¿Meiko también vendrá?_—_ intervino sonriente la rubia. Miku soltó una leve risita y asintió con efusión.

_— _Sí, Gumi te lo dijo ayer en la salida ¿recuerdas?

_— _Oh… ¿En serio? No, no lo recuerdo…_—_ Rin se rió de su mala memoria. Gackupo estacionó el auto en el gran aparcamiento de carros del parque y siguió a sus tres protegidas cuando ellas se bajaron apresuradas.

_— _¡Hasta que dignan a llegar!_—_ soltó Meiko, quien aguardaba frente a la taquilla, de pie. Gackupo se disculpó por hacerla esperar._— _Y luego dicen que yo soy la impuntual. Madrugué para venir hasta acá.

_— _¿Madrugaste? Por tus ojeras diría que ni siquiera dormiste_— _acusó Gumi. Miku evaluó la evidencia cubierta por maquillaje en el rostro demacrado de Meiko y secundó la mención de la peli verde.

_— _Sí dormí, como cinco horas. Me desperté a las nueve para arreglarme_— _se defendió Meiko. Pronto se arrepintió de haber hablado, puesto que su argumento había sonado ridículo.

_— _Apuesto a que estuviste bebiendo hasta tarde_— _fue Rin quien retomó la argumentación_—. _Tienes cara de haber visto una película de trama trágico que te partió el corazón y terminaste desahogándote en alcohol.

_— _Romeo y Julieta, la versión de Franco Zefirelli. ¿Te parece poco?

_— _¿La de 1968?_— _completó con curiosidad Miku. La mujer afirmó.

_— _Sobrevivirás, a diferencia de ellos_— _alegó Gumi con simpleza, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la entrada del parque. Meiko sintió un puñal clavándosele en el pecho. Rin sonrió al ver la expresión dramática en el rostro de la castaña.

Meiko ya había comprando las entradas de los recién llegados. La encargada los dejó pasar, deseándoles la mejor de las experiencias durante su estadía en el parque. Desde adentro, la vista era simplemente magnífica. Las altas y descomunales atracciones se regían como grandes rascacielos en medio de patéticos y enanos edificios en una imparable ciudad. Los gritos de emoción y adrenalina eran las trompetas de gloria de aquellos monstruosos juegos, que se jactaban y regocijaban de causar diversión y ansiedad a las víctimas que se subían en ellos. Los niños corrían entusiasmados hacia las atracciones, que les esperaban con los brazos abiertos, encabezando los grupos familiares que visitaban el nuevo parque. Padres y madres gozaban por la energía de los menores. Había personas disfrazadas que repartían globos y juguetes para los infantes. Rin se contagió de la felicidad y alegría que emitía aquel ambiente y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho.

_— _¿A qué nos subiremos primero?_— _cuestionó impacientemente. La castaña despeinó sus cabellos rubios y le reprimió su comportamiento infantil.

—No te precipites, Rin. Tenemos que encontrarlos primero…_—_ respondió su hermana mayor, guiñándole un ojo. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y le miró confundida. Por un momento se asustó.

_— _¿A quiénes? ¿No estamos completos? ¿A quién más invitaron?_— _Rin se giró hacia sus más íntimas amigas_— _¿No se trata de alguna cita a ciegas, **_verdad_**?

_— _Yo no sé de quiénes hablan_— _aclaró Miku. Rin se regresó hacia Meiko.

_— _¿No les dijiste?_— _Meiko omitió la intrigante mirada de Rin, dirigiéndose a la hermana menor de Gackupo. Rin mordió sus labios y observó a Miku irritada, mientras la mujer castaña rendía cuentas con Gumi.

_— _No, se me olvidó. Perdonen_— _Gumi sonrió en señal de disculpa. Miku se animó a hablar antes de que la exasperación de Rin explotara en frenéticas interrogantes .

_— _¿Quién más se nos unirá?

_— _Bueno, Kaito dijo que intentaría venir…— los ojos de Miku se iluminaron al tiempo en que la rubia afinaba sus oídos y esperaba con interés a que las sílabas que tanto deseaba oír nacieran de la boca de Gumi_—_ Y, si conseguía convencerlo, Len también vendrá, pero…

_— Pero está ocupado__ con los planes para la boda_—__ citaron en coro las tres. Rin recordó su disputa con Kyoko y bajó la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

_— _Kaito me dijo que me enviaría un mensaje para confirmarme su asistencia— acotó la Kamui.

— Yo no confío en la atención que le prestas a tu celular, Gumi, por lo que ayer cuando lo vi en el café frente a la disquera de Len le pedí que también me avisara a mí si se decidían por venir— la joven se exaltó y una risa nerviosa se le escapó.

— ¿Recibiste algún mensaje?— preguntó Gackupo, uniéndose a la plática.

— Bueno, Kaito dijo que estaría por aquí, pero no sé si se presentará solo o con compañía— contestó. Rin y Miku iniciaron una búsqueda intensa con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo los encontraremos? ¡Hay muchísima gente aquí!— recalcó Rin un poco agitada. De improviso, percibió unos brazos cerrándose alrededor de su cintura y un aliento cálido cerca de su oído—. ¡AH! ¡UN PERVERTIDO!— gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y empujaba al muchacho que se le había acercado, preparada para dedicarla una merecida bofetada. Sin embargo, una voz femenina, aterciopelada y conocida le frenó.

— Len, dije que fuésemos discretos— Luka le golpeó en la cabeza, algo molesta. El rubio frunció su ceño y la miró contrariado. ¿Dónde había quedado la Luka que solía ser dulce con él?—. No queremos que nos descubran aquí.

— ¡Qué descuidado!— Miki rió dulcemente mientras la Megurine batallaba silenciosamente con los ojos de Len. Éste soltó un quejido y apartó la vista.

Len se alejó de Luka y se acercó nuevamente a Rin, que le sonreía apenada tras asustar con su escándalo a las personas que transitaban cerca de ellos. Len se inclinó y besó su mejilla. Miki chilló conmovida y de le emoción golpeó el brazo Luka. La de cabellos rosa le observó con cierto enojo.

— Miki, compórtate— le advirtió Luka. La pelirroja amplió su sonrisa.

— ¿Miki Furukawa?— adivinó sorprendida la Hatsune después de examinar por un corto período a la chica. La aludida le respondió que sí.

— ¡Es un placer volverlas a ver!— Gumi sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la pelirroja.

— Al contrario, el placer es todo nuestro, ¡Miki-chan!

— La última vez que nos vimos fue en Okinawa, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!

— ¿Cómo carrizo nos encontraron?**— **le preguntó Meiko a Kaito mientras las dos entusiastas iniciaban una animada conversación. Miku hincó sus ojos en Luka, que se acercaba a Gackupo y le saludaba tranquilamente. Luego, la conversación se tornó amena y placentera para ambos.

— Fue fácil encontrarles: un hombre con larga cabellera púrpura, una castaña que se tambalea al caminar— Miku y Gumi retuvieron a Meiko, para que ella no le diera una paliza a Kaito por decirle, indirectamente, borracha. Miki se echó a reír—, y tres jóvenes que no se mantendrían quietas ni por la fortuna más grande del mundo.

Rin se quedó estática al oír nuevamente la risa de la pelirroja. Detrás de ella había un muchacho que tapaba su cabellera con una gorra azul y cuyas facciones eran idénticas a las de Kaito. Él también se reía calladamente. Supuso que no podía tratarse de alguien más que de Akaito. Miki y Luka traían pelucas; la primera cargaba una de color blanco y la segunda se cubría con una peluca rubia. Len llevaba lentes, un peluquín marrón y una boina crema. La rubia colocó una expresión de disimulada incomodidad al verse en el mismo lugar que los otros intereses amorosos de Len. Kaito no llevaba más que un gorro verde.

— Con esos atuendos jamás los habríamos encontrado— dijo Meiko con una ceja levantada. Gumi y Miku se carcajearon por la forma despectiva con la que la castaña miraba los disfraces de los famosos—. Para estar colmados de dinero, tienen un magnífico gusto en disfraces de cuarta.

— No queríamos levantar sospecha, ¿no es así?— mas las palabras de Len se perdieron en el aire al tiempo en que se percataba de que Luka no despegaba su atención de Gackupo, Miki se hallaba concentrada en su plática con Gumi; y Miku, Kaito, Rin y Meiko discutían sobre qué harían primero. El rubio se sintió horriblemente ignorado.

— ¿A qué deberíamos subirnos primero?— indagó Rin, dirigiéndose a los otros dos grupos. El único que atendió de inmediato fue el de Miki y Gumi quienes, intercambiándose miradas cómplices, alzaron sus dedos y apuntaron a la montaña más alta del parque.

— ¡Pues a la Montaña Embrujada, por supuesto!— aclamaron.

— ¿A ésa?— Meiko la miró y se sintió mareada. Los músculos de Rin se tensaron.

— Sí. ¿Pueden sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas?— alegó la pelirroja encendida.

— ¿Se imaginan las cosquillas en el estómago con la caída?— continuó Gumi.

— ¡Y los gritos y las lágrimas de las miles de sensaciones combinadas cuando el carrito se mueve rápidamente y sacude salvajemente cada célula de tu cuerpo!— festejó Miki entrelazando sus manos con las manos de Gumi mientras saltaban felices.

— ¡No hay nada mejor que eso! ¡Debemos subirnos ya! ¡Vamos, vamos!— las dos jóvenes, sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, corrieron juntas hacia la atracción.

— Parecen niñas, Dios mío— dijo Meiko—. Bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa de Gumi, pero no me lo esperaba de Miki— Len y Kaito, quienes de antemano conocían muy bien a la artista pelirroja, rieron ante las expectativas ilógicas de Meiko. La castaña suspiró—. Entonces, ¿quién seguirá a las dos animadoras?

— A mí me parece que está bien que subamos a ésa— contestó Luka sonriente. Len parpadeó incrédulo al notar la sonrisa cálida que adornaba el delicado rostro de su antigua prometida.

— A mí también. Será divertido— convino Gackupo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?— le miró amistosa la joven de melena rosada. Él afirmó y ambos continuaron caminando en la dirección por la que Miki y Gumi se habían esfumado.

— Creo que alguien cautivó el corazón de Luka-chan— presumió Meiko con un tono juguetón—. ¡Quien diría que Luka se convertiría en la cuñada de Gumi! Es increíble. Pensé que Luka quería a Len.

— Me parece que solo lo hacía para que su matrimonio arreglado fuera más llevadero— intervino Kaito—. Algo que sé de Luka es que atesora mucho las relaciones y ella desea que su matrimonio, sea obligado o no, dure. Ahora que Yoshiro-san y Kazushi-san decidieron liberarlos de esa promesa, ella ha seguido el camino que más le agrada. En otras palabras, ha dejado ir a Len.

— Yo aún no lo asimilo— admitió Len. Kaito le miró fijamente.

— ¿No deseabas que Luka encontrara a alguien que la quisiera? Pues ya lo hizo— el muchacho de cabellera zafiro volteó a ver a Miku y luego regresó su mirada a los dos rubios y a la castaña—. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero que nos toque al final de la fila, donde salen los carteles esos de "falta una hora para que usted se suba a la atracción".

— Yo paso— anunció Meiko cuando Len y Kaito emprendían la marcha—. No he desayunado nada y tomé tres litros de sake esta madrugada por culpa de Romeo y Julieta. No quiero vomitar sobre estos zapatos. Ustedes suban mientras yo voy por algo de comer.

La castaña se retiró a algún puesto de comida dando pequeños tropiezos. Rin suspiró. Meiko, después de tantos años, no había cambiado. Esa parte de ella no había madurado. Len le sonrió a su novia.

— Bien, entonces nos iremos nosotros—la expresión de Rin se tornó nerviosa y no se atrevió a moverse cuando Len la haló con una delicada sutileza. Él volteó a verla, confundido.

— Oh, no. A Rin no le gustan las montañas rusas, hacen que la tensión se le baje— informó Miku tomando a Rin de los hombros—. Tuvimos una mala experiencia en primer año. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?— preguntó su mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa.

— No, Miku. Yo la acompañaré— se ofreció Len con dulzura. Rin le agradeció el gesto.

— No se preocupen, yo buscaré a Meiko y los esperaremos en aquella fuente hasta que regresen. Vayan y diviértanse. Yo prefiero no arriesgarme y mantenerme alejada de ese tipo de atracciones.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos. Cuídate— Miku y Kaito se adelantaron. Len la miró, se acercó y la abrazó. Aquel abrazo se sintió tan extraño... Estaba cargado de necesidad y amor. Ella levantó la cabeza y él rozó sus labios en una inocente caricia. Luego, depositó un pasivo beso en su frente y se marchó. Rin se quedó aturdida por unos segundos. Pronto los recuerdos le invadieron nuevamente y con ellos, la culpa también volvió.

Len alcanzó a la pareja a los pocos segundos. Miku le observó por el rabillo de sus ojos turquesa.

— Pensé que te quedarías con Rin— comentó la amiga de la infancia de Rin. Len ladeó su cabeza, dando una respuesta negativa. Los tres se sumieron en una pausa. Miku habló— ¿Piensas decírselo hoy?— quiso saber. Len se sobresaltó ante aquella pregunta, relajó sus hombros y bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

— Tengo que. Solo queda una semana para la boda de mis padres...— resaltó con cierta rareza. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de ver unidos a sus papás otra vez. Miku le alentó a seguir, mas no dijo nada más.

— Sí, y también queda solo una semana y media para que te vayas al otro lado del mundo— se quejó con una severa seriedad Miku, cruzándose de brazos. Kaito asintió con lentitud, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los ojos de Len se ennegrecieron de preocupación— Mientras más retrases la noticia, Len, más sufrirá Rin. Debes entender que ella necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

— Lo sé, pero tampoco me es fácil decirle que mi padre, para zafarse de la crisis en la que se hundió la empresa, le vendió la compañía a Yoshiro y acordó trabajar para él en una de las sucursales principales en América, la de Estados Unidos. Nos mudaremos a Boston dentro de dos semanas... — Len sacudió su cabellera falsa con estrés contenido— Desearía quedarme aquí en Japón. No he pasado suficiente tiempo a su lado.

— Y no disfrutarás el tiempo que te queda con ella si no le dices la verdad. Sobre la honestidad se construyen las buenas relaciones. ¿No es así?

...

Rin se dejó caer en el borde de la solitaria fuente frente a un puesto de bebidas. El espacio en el que se encontraba estaba silencioso y casi desierto, no habían más de 5 personas ahí. Había una banda preparando los instrumentos en una pequeña tarima a unos metros de la fuente. Comenzó a jugar con el agua clara que salía del cetro que poseía la escultura de oso que coronaba la cumbre de aquel fontanal. Sus manos se helaron en el aire cuando observó su tenue reflejo.

Cuando vio a Len marcharse sintió unas enormes ganas de correr detrás de él, detenerlo y decirle que le había mentido aquella noche y que ella era Cenicienta. Pero, por otro lado, el miedo y terror de verlo enojado y con los ojos fríos le congelaba viva. La conciencia no le permitiría guardarse esa mentira por mucho tiempo más, pero no conseguía cómo confesar el acto deshonesto que había cometido. No sabía cómo desmentir sus engaños. Tenía miedo de que las cosas saliesen mal y Len no quisiese verla o hablarle más.

— ¿Cómo se lo diré?— Rin recordó, también, que su madrastra tampoco le había dejado asistir a la boda de Shizuka-san y Kazushi— También tengo que decirle eso...

La rubia llevó sus manos a su cara y escondió sus ojos. Luego, empezó a oír la conversación de un par de voces cantarinas; eran manantiales joviales, procedentes de dos niñas que jugaban cerca de ella. Había una niña de cabello morado, muy corto, con un par de ojos violetas, sin emoción alguna. La niña sonreía con ligereza. A su lado, por lo que pudo percibir Rin, había un niña de largos cabellos rosados y ojos dorados.

Era entretenido ver a las infantas jugar en el borde de la fuente. Varias veces saludaron a Rin y le pidieron disculpas por si le salpicaban agua, y continuaron con sus ocurrencias. Pasó casi media hora cuando la rubia recordó que debía de buscar a Meiko para esperar juntas a los demás. Se puso de pie cuando observó cómo un empleado se aproximaba a las dos niñas que saltaban por los bordes de la fuente.

— Deténgase, eso es peligroso, podrían lastimarse— les riñó aquel hombre. La de cabellos morados se ocultó detrás de la de cabellos rosados, quien miraba desafiante al individuo. Por lo que había escuchado, una se llama Iroha y la otra Defoko, aunque no sabía quién era quién—. Díganme, ¿dónde están sus padres? No pueden andar por ahí solas.

— No, no vinimos con nuestros padres— respondió la de mirada ámbar—. Estamos aquí con nuestros hermanos y sus amigos.

— ¿Dónde están ellos?

— Aquí mismo, lamento si causaron molestias— respondió rápidamente Rin acercándose a las dos niñas. Ambas se escondieron detrás de ella—. Vine a buscarlas... Prometo que no se volverá a repetir, ¿verdad Iroha-chan, Defoko-chan?— las niñas asintieron al oír sus nombres. El encargado vio a Rin con cierta irritación.

— Está bien. Vigile más las acciones de esas niñitas. Sea responsable— y así se marchó. Las pequeñas se apartaron de la rubia, que suspiró divertida.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, señorita!— dijeron ambas al unísono. Rin acarició las pequeñas cabezas de las niñas.

— ¿Están solas aquí? ¿Dónde están las personas que las trajeron?

— Mi hermano y el de Defoko— habló Iroha, la chiquilla de cabellera rosa con su inocente voz— vinieron con dos muchachas al parque y nos trajeron porque sus amigas dijeron que sería lindo que los acompañásemos... Pero, nosotras no podemos montarnos ahí— Iroha levantó su mano y apuntó la enorme montaña rusa a la que se habían subido sus amigos— porque somos muy pequeñas y no es seguro, así que mi hermano nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que él volviera.

— ¡Qué irresponsable!— profirió Rin— Si les pasara algo malo... ¡Ah! Qué molesto.

— No te preocupes, onee-chan, Iroha y yo no hablamos con extraños— la de cabellos morados se percató de que no conocían a Rin—. Bueno, tú eres la única excepción porque nos ayudaste. Además, mi hermano dijo que si nos aburríamos, sacáramos algo de este bolso— Defoko enseñó el maletín que llevaba en la espalda, pequeño y delgado, de cuero marrón.

— ¿Qué hay ahí adentro?— curioseó la rubia.

— Un cuento que nos sabemos de memoria, un frasquito con jabón para hacer burbujas, una cuerda de saltar y un paquete vacío donde habían chocolates— respondió Iroha—. Cuando hacíamos burbujas, un señor se quejó de que eran molestas, así que nos detuvimos. La cuerda es muy corta para que saltemos las dos juntas, y es aburrido cuando una sola salta y la otra mira... Y el cuento lo hemos leído muchísimas veces, aunque sigue siendo lindo.

— ¿Cuál es el cuento?

— Es la historia de la chica robot que no tenía corazón— le ilustró Iroha con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿El cuento donde ella activa un botón y empieza a sentir muchísimas emociones?

— ¡Sí, sí!— respondió Defoko con euforia— ¿Te gusta esa historia?

— ¡Claro!— contestó Rin— Cuando era una niña, mi madre me cantaba en las noches. Mi canción preferida era la de ese cuento. ¡Amaba cómo la interpretaba!

— ¿En serio? ¿Te acuerdas de la canción?— se ilusionó Iroha.

— Sí, más o menos. ¿Quieren oírla?— las niñas asintieron emocionadas y tomaron asiento. El guitarrista de la banda, que no había despegado su mirada de aquel peculiar trío, llamó en silencio la atención de sus compañeros para que vieran el próximo espectáculo— Veamos, la canción se titula "Kokoro".

Rin comenzó a tararear el inicio. Su voz se escuchaba dulce y clara. Empezó a mover su cabeza y a sonreír para las pequeñas, que le miraban ansiosas y con una tierna esperanza. Rin, mientras entonaba los primeros versos, empezaba a hacer gestos con sus manos.

_Soy una robot que fue creada_

_ por un solitario científico._

_El nombre que me dio cuando estuve lista:_

_"Milagro"._

_Pero aún sigue faltando algo en mí._

_Una cosa que no puede ser hecha._

_Ese programa llamado..._

_"Corazón"._

Iroha y Defoko iniciaron un vaivén de sus cabezas al ritmo en que Rin cantaba. Los músicos de la banda que estaba por presentarse se vieron entre ellos con sonrisas, preparando los instrumentos. Sería divertido acompañar aquella generosa canción con una agradable música. Rin empezó a caminar enfrente de las niñas, sonriente.

_Cientos de años pasaron_,

_sola me quedé._

_Este robot Milagro tiene un sueño..._

_que cumplir._

Instrumentos iniciaron su compás siguiendo el de Rin. La rubia se sorprendió al principio, al igual que las dos niñas, pero continuó con la canción ahora con más emoción. La música empezó a atraer a las personas. Rin se movía de un lado a otro, meciendo sus brazos con las manos abiertas, cuando Iroha y Defoko se pusieron de pie.

_Quiero conocer lo que ese hombre_

_hasta el final de su vida_

_hacía para mí._

_"Corazón"._

Meiko apareció con un refresco en su mano y observó desde lejos, uniéndose a la pequeña aglomeración de personas, cómo Rin interpretaba aquella canción para las dos niñas. Lo que más le sorprendió es que los músicos decidieron unírsele.

— ¡Meiko!— le llamó Gumi. Ella les mandó a hacer silencio cuando le alcanzaron. Todos, interesados, se fijaron en la persona que había atraído la atención de tanto público. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rin cantando animadamente sobre la fuente.

La batería se escuchó en el fondo, sin ningún acompañamiento, y Rin detuvo la canción por unos minutos, brindándole más suspenso y emoción. Las niñas le miraron expectantes. La rubia miró al líder de la banda y le sonrió agradecida. Él asintió y la música comenzó nuevamente, más fuerte.

_Ahora un gran milagro_

_empieza a moverse._

_¿Por qué mis lágrimas no se detiene?_

Iroha y Defoko comenzaron a bailar con Rin, que las tomaba de la mano y las hacía girar sobre la fuente. Rin continuaba cantando con su mayor energía.

_¿Por qué mi cuerpo está temblando...?_

_El milagro se mueve rápidamente..._

_Es esto lo que deseaba..._

_¿Esto es lo que llaman corazón?_

La voz de Rin se volvió más suave y lenta. Las otras dos se quedaron tiesas mientras oían atentas lo que seguía en la canción. Rin, con cada palabra que decía, recordaba el rostro feliz de su madre cuando le cantaba. El rostro que tantas veces se le había olvidado, poco a poco, retomaba su verdadera forma.

_"Yo hacía lo que el programa pedía"..._

_"El programa que el científico creó para mí". _

_"¿Por qué él se portaba tan bien conmigo?", _

_"En ese entonces no lo comprendía". _

_Un misterio, corazón, sentimientos, un misterio..._

_Ahora comprendí lo que es la felicidad. _

_Un misterio, corazón, sentimientos, un misterio... _

_Entendí lo que es la tristeza. _

_Un misterio, corazón, sentimientos, un sueño... _

_Penetran en el fondo de mi alma._

_Y ahora entiendo la razón por la que fui creada._

_Debe ser muy triste estar siempre solo..._

_Lo que sucedió en esos días,_

_mi corazón vive con cada memoria y ahora rebosa._

En las próximas estrofas la voz de Rin subió, haciendo que la canción fuera más emotiva y hermosa. Las niñas meneaban la cabeza con los ojos aguados. Rin subió sus brazos y sus manos se movieron con elegancia.

_Ahora puedo decir palabras sinceras_.

_Te las dedico a ti_.

_Gracias, muchas gracias..._

_Por darme vida en este mundo._

_Gracias, muchas gracias..._

_Por los días que pasamos juntos._

_Gracias, muchas gracias..._

_Por todo lo que me diste._

_Gracias, muchas gracias..._

_Seguiré cantando por siempre para ti._

_Gracias, muchas gracias..._

_Lalalalala..._

Las dos niñas, conmovidas, le aplaudieron a Rin efusivas. La rubia les sonrió con gratitud. A sus aplausos, se unieron los de los músicos y los de las personas que se habían agrupado cerca de la fuente, quienes habían pasado desapercibidas por Rin. La rubia se sonrojó al ver a tantas personas y solo consiguió inclinarse, agradecida por su atención. Los espectadores comenzaron a dispersarse, permitiendo que los amigos de la rubia se acercasen a ella.

— ¡Eso fue hermoso!— le felicitaron Iroha y Defoko— ¡Muchas gracias por cantarla para nosotras!

— Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por su maravillosa compañía, fue muy divertido— las pequeñas abrazaron a Rin—. Me alegra que les haya gustado.

— Si algún día te vuelves famosa, Defoko y yo seremos tus más grandes fans— anunció Iroha con una inmensa energía—. ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sí!

— Gracias, me parecen muy dulces sus palabras.

— Nosotros también seríamos tus fanáticos— Gumi se le guindó del cuello y miró a las niñas—. Aunque debe ser más tierno tener fans pequeños... ¡Bueno!

— ¿Me escucharon?— preguntó Rin sonrosándose al ver a sus compañeros aparecer. Todos le contestaron lo que más temía. Ella no ocultó su vergüenza.

— Fue una canción muy bonita, Rin— celebró Miku con los ojos cristalinos—. Fue tan conmovedor que hizo llorar a muchas personas...

— Sí, principalmente a Miku— bromeó Gumi. La mencionada sacó su lengua en señal de reproche y se aproximó a las dos acompañantes de Rin. Las niñas le recibieron con un saludo jocoso.

— A mí me pareció que fue simplemente perfecta— dijo Len con una sonrisa sincera. Rin volvió a enrojecer.

— Gracias...

— ¿Alguna vez has pensando en lanzarte a la fama, Rin-chan?— le propuso Miki interesada. Rin negó risueña, divertida por tan inimaginable meta.

— Nunca he pensado en mi futuro siendo famosa. Me gusta cantar y alegrar a las personas, pero no creo que pudiese dedicarme para eso— señaló con una expresión contenta—. No me acoplaría a esa vida.

— Rin es muy distraída, probablemente olvidaría las letras de las canciones— volvió a burlarse Gumi, abrazando con alegría a su mejor amiga. Miku se rió y opinó lo mismo.

— Gracias por su confianza. ¡Oh!— Rin vio cómo dos muchachos se acercaban corriendo a Iroha y a Defoko. Empujaron a Gackupo y a Kaito para hacerse paso. Se veían agitados y muy preocupados. Todos se quedaron viéndoles.

— Iroha, perdóname, se nos olvidó que ustedes estarían aquí... — un pelirrojo cargó a la pequeña y se halló con la mirada despreocupada de la niña. Un muchacho de cabellos negros se acercó a Defoko, agachándose hasta verla a los ojos.

— No te preocupes, Rin-chan nos entretuvo con una preciosa canción— dijo Iroha. Su hermano, confundido, miró a todos los presentes ahí.

— ¿Quién es "Rin-chan"?

— Yo— Rin frunció su expresión y se acercó peligrosamente a los dos responsables de las niñas—. ¡Ustedes dos son unos insensatos! ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarlas solas aquí? ¡Pudieron haberlas secuestrado o...!

— Cálmate, Rin. Tú estuviste aquí para protegerlas; así es cómo debían ser las cosas— contestó Miku con ánimo—. Pero deberían tener más cuidado, ¿sí?— se refirió a los hermanos mayores. Éstos asintieron y, después de que Iroha y Defoko pidieran una foto con Rin, se marcharon.

— Ya que Rin no se pudo subir a la Montaña Embrujada, debería ser ella quien escoja nuestro próximo destino— Miki accedió a la opción que Gumi planteaba. La rubia miró el parque por completo, indecisa.

— Rin, ¿cuál es tu juego preferido?— preguntó Luka para darle una mano.

— El carrusel— contestaron Gumi y Miku. Los demás se callaron por unos segundos, analizando la respuesta, para luego romperse en risas. Rin suspiró y se acercó a sus mejores amigas. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción.

— El carrusel no es un juego solo para niños, si es eso en lo que están pensando— expuso Rin sin inmutarse. Meiko la miró burlesca—. ¡Hay muchos que son para todo público!

— Pensé que tus gustos habían cambiado estos años, pero me doy cuenta de que no— la rubia rodó los ojos—. Pero, acordamos que iríamos a la atracción que Rin eligiera, así que no nos queda de otra.

— No tenemos que ir si es una molestia— replicó Rin. Los demás rieron por la expresión de enojo que la joven mostraba en su cara.

— Iremos, ya está decidido— sentenció Luka.

— ¡Al carrusel se ha dicho!— Miki retomó su optimismo— Yo te apoyo, Rin-chan. Los tiovivos son muy divertidos, pese a que los demás crean que sin emoción.

— ¿Sentarse en un animal de mentira y dar vueltas mientras suena una musiquita de fondo? Oh, sí, suena tentador— Meiko volvió a mofarse. Miki enarcó sus cejas y le observó ofendida—. Está bien, lo lamento.

El grupo se enfiló hasta un enorme tiovivo, cargado de luces que caían desde la punta del techo hasta los extremos que sobresalían como olas levantándose hacia el cielo. Era un extravagante carrusel de dos pisos, con figuras de caballos de guerra, carrozas sin techo, tazas, carros antiguos y cisnes desplegando sus alas. Los colores con los que la atracción estaba pintada eran vivos y captaban el interés de todo el que pasara por ahí.

— ¡Es gigantesco!— se emocionó Gumi sorprendida. La sonrisa de Rin se amplió— Es el más grande que he visto en mi vida, ¡Santo Cielo!

— Será grande, pero me sigue pareciendo un juego infantil— comentó Meiko indiferente. Se acercaron y consiguieron montarse en aquella ronda.

Rin iba a subirse a uno de los cisnes cuando Len la haló y la subió a un caballo blanco. Como aquellos caballos tenían un considerable tamaño, el artista se subió sobre el lomo del animal y la abrazó. La rubia, que se veía apresada por los brazos del joven, se quedó sin palabras. Gumi y Miku los miraron con pícaramente.

— No se pongan muy cariñosos— advirtió Gumi con su mirada cómplice—. Hay niños en este juego.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo!— Rin intentó zafarse, mas se le hizo imposible. No se atrevía a mirar a Len, puesto que sabía que se pondría tensa.

— ¡Yo me montaré en un cisne!— anunció Miki. Kaito y Miku se subieron a una carroza y, en el lugar del cochero, la hermanita de Gackupo ocupó su lugar.

Luka y Gackupo se animaron a sentarse en una de las tazas que daba vueltas. Meiko, por su parte, decidió no subirse al juego para conservar su orgullo y dignidad. Sin embargo, se acercó al joven encargado de los controles y lo persuadió para acelerar un poco la velocidad del carrusel. El muchacho se rehusó al principio, pero su voluntad titubeó cuando la castaña le enseño un billete.

— Está bien, pero no pondré en peligro a nadie— aclaró el tipo. Meiko solo sonrió.

La música que comenzó a sonar era el inicio de la canción El Reloj. Sin embargo, fuera de lo que muchos esperaban, la velocidad del carrusel era mucho más rápida de lo normal. Gumi aplaudió emocionada.

— Esto va más rápido de lo normal,— dijo Rin abrazándose a Len para no caerse. Él aprovechó de estrecharla aún más a él—. Nos vamos a marear... ¡Ah!— Rin rodeó el cuello de Len mientras él la sostenía de su cintura. La rubia se había resbalado cuando intentaba acomodarse mejor sobre la silla del caballo.

— ¡Oh por Dios!— susurró una niña— ¡Qué tiernos! Mami, mira... Es como un príncipe con su princesa— las mejillas de Rin se volvieron a enrojecer. Len la subió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

— Sé más cuidadosa, Rin. No quiero que te lastimes aquí— ella suspiró. Mientras oían la canción, Len comenzó a recordar la letra y se sintió ligeramente presionado.

_Reloj, no marques las horas, porque voy a enloquecer... Ella se irá para siempre cuando amanezca otra vez._

Len apretó con fuerza el tubo que sostenía al caballo y lo hacía subir y bajar, hasta el punto en que su mano fue perdiendo color. Rin se percató de ello y buscó la mirada de Len. Éste se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Len, ¿estás bien?— quiso saber ella.

_No más, nos queda esta noche para vivir nuestro amor. Y tu tic-tac me recuerda mi irremediable dolor..._

_—_ Rin, ¿qué piensas sobre la honestidad?— la rubia tensó cada músculo de su ser— ¿Crees que ocultar algo a alguien por mucho tiempo es malo?

— ¿Q-Qué?— la muchacha palideció y se encontró con su dilema propio. Reunió su valor para responderle a vista de su propia experiencia— No, no creo que sea bueno...

Len sintió que moría.

— Cuando te guardas cosas importantes que los demás necesitan saber por mucho tiempo, cuando digas la verdad, puedes terminar lastimando a alguien...— Rin apretó sus manos— Las mentiras solo causan problemas...

_Reloj, detén tu camino... porque mi vida se apaga. _

— Tienes razón— ambos se sumergieron en un silencio reflexivo. Luego, como si de un espejo se tratase, levantaron la mirada e intentaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

— Len, yo...

— Rin, yo...

Se detuvieron y sonrieron mutuamente. Len la evaluó cuidadosamente.

_Ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser, yo sin su amor no soy nada._

_— _¿Qué ibas a decir?— él acarició los mechones de Rin. Ella se sonrojó.

— Preferiría oír primero lo que tú me tienes que decir...— se excusó ella.

_Detén el tiempo en tus manos, has de esta noche perpetua... para que nunca se vaya de mí, para que nunca amanezca._

— Yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Rin...— el rubio pegó sus frente a la de la joven— Debí decírtelo cuando el compromiso fue anunciado...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Detengan este juego, ahora!— vociferó un hombre en una de las carrozas en forma de calabaza—. ¡Por favor! ¡Mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz!

— ¿Qué?— repitió Gumi con la boca abierta—, ¿qué hace una embarazada aquí?

— ¡Rápido!— el juego se detuvo bruscamente y un encargado se subió para ayudar a la mujer a bajar. Kaito y Len saltaron a socorrer a la embarazada, que no conseguía como bajar los escalones. Gackupo también corrió hacia la mujer. Rin descendió y, en compañía de Luka, Miki, Miku y Gumi fueron a ver a la hija mayor de la pareja, una niña de unos 5 años, que no comprendía qué sucedía.

— Mamá, papá...— lloraba la pequeña— ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?— le dijo la niña a su abuela, que la acompañaba en esas horas de preocupación. Los padres se habían marchado y le habían encargado la niña a la anciana.

— No te preocupes, mamá va a estar bien... ¿Recuerdas a tu hermanito que duerme dentro de la barriguita de tu madre? Bueno, está por venir a este mundo...— pero la chiquilla no paraba de llorar. La abuela no conseguía calmarla. Meiko se acercó a las demás.

— ¡Tenemos que animar a la pequeña!— anunció Miki—, ¿qué hacemos? Me causa dolor verla así de preocupada.

Gumi se fijó en la camisa de la pequeña. Era de un anime corto, un _shōjo _cómico en el que la protagonista se veía en aprietos cuando toda la escuela, de un día para otro, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, de quien ella comenzaba a descubrir nuevos sentimientos. El opening del anime era una canción llamada "Battle Royal Valentine" por lo que Gumi, sonriendo, haló a sus amigas para que rodearan a la pequeña.

— ¿Todas se saben la canción "Battle Royal Valentine"?— preguntó. Rin, Miki, Miku y Luka afirmaron, confundidas. Meiko hizo memoria y comentó que ella también la conocía. Gumi sonrió—. ¡Miku, tú comienzas!

La niña, que lloriqueaba en los brazos de su abuela, les miró extrañada.

_Así que muchas chicas son dulces y cariñosas.  
>Choco-Choco-Chocolate en todas partes, choco.<em>

Miki se adelantó y comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa. Las otras cuatros vieron a Gumi, quien les indicó el orden que seguirían.

_Esa chica, esta chica, todas tienen un objetivo...  
>La victoria será de aquella que más rápida.<em>

Rin dio un paso hacia adelante mientras sus amigas hacían los voces de fondo.

_Las otras chicas... (Ah soy diferente)._  
><em>La única en el mundo (Ah, soy yo).<em>

Gumi tomó la siguiente estrofa, mirando con una sonrisa a la pequeña.

_Quiero que tu corazón sea solamente mío (¡BANG!),_  
><em>si soy yo la que te puso el ojo, pero... (nadie sería).<em>  
><em>Se sienten tímidos (Ah, estoy nerviosa).<em>

Rin volvió a adelantarse tomando las manos de la niña. Las otras cinco se pusieron en fila.

_El aula es un punto muerto (¡Oh! Está tan quieta)._  
><em>El intercambio de miradas entre sí, las chispas vuelan (las líneas de batalla <em>_y la situación de guerra se deslizan hacia el caos)._

_¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?_

Todas juntas sincronizaron sus voces en un perfecto y armónico coro.

_¿Vamos a la batalla?_  
><em>Royal, "te amo de todo corazón".<em>  
><em>("Te amo" Woo woo, ha ha).<em>

_Es una bomba de tiempo engalanada con lindos moños._  
><em>(Una bomba dadada).<em>  
><em>Yo no quiero perder por un pelo, ¡rápido!<em>  
><em>(Ah, ah, ah rápido lululu).<em>  
><em>Comencé corriendo por el pasillo...<em>  
><em>(Ah, ah, ah rápido lululu).<em>  
><em>Entonces, el profesor me regañó.<em>

_Choco-choco-chocolote en todas partes choco._  
><em>Choco-choco-chocolote aquí y allá choco.<em>  
><em>Choco-choco-chocolote en todas partes choco.<em>  
><em>Choco-choco-chocolote, ¡son tantos!<em>

Las personas comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de las jóvenes, que jugaban con la niña para distraerla de su terrible tristeza. Len, Kaito y Gackupo volvieron después de cerciorarse de que la mujer fuese trasladada en una ambulancia hacia el hospital. Cuando divisaron a sus amigas, las encontraron cantando.

— Al parecer, ahora es una costumbre cantar en los parques de diversiones— rió Gackupo amigablemente—. ¿El plan no era pasar desapercibidos?

— Sí, yo también pensé que ése era el plan— apuntó consternado Len—. Creo que me equivoqué.

Miku saltó y miró a las demás niñas que, unidas a las personas que se reunían a su alrededor, veían interesadas el espectáculo. Rin le acompañó con su voz.

_Incluso si actúas como si no te importara,_  
><em>Sé que tienes curiosidad, ¿cierto?<em>  
><em>Choco-choco-chocolate en todas partes choco.<em>

Meiko dio fin a la estrofa de las dos amigas, iniciando con su elegante voz, sonriente. Cuando su línea se terminó, volvieron las voces agudas de Rin y Miku.

_Ese chico, este chico, todos ellos han sido vistos._

_Todo está listo, bienvenido._

Llegó el turno de Luka para cantar. Rogando que nadie reconociera su voz, siguió la canción cómo las demás lo habían hecho:

_Más de lo habitual (Ah, para ponerme nerviosa)._  
><em>Estoy revoloteando (Ah, sensación sudorosa).<em>

Gumi y Miki se animaron a seguir juntas con la siguiente parte.

_¿Cuándo, dónde, quién, qué? (¿Qué pasa?)._

_Cinco mujeres y un hombre pero... (Ah, me aferraré)._

_Voy a tener el coraje (Ah, me colgaré)._

Las voces de Miku y Rin sobresalieron con la de Gumi. Las seis féminas comenzaron a jugar con los niños espectadores, sin quitar toda su atención de la pequeña que se encontraba con la expresión deprimida.

_La escuela está al borde del pánico (Woooh pánico, ah)._  
><em>Voy corriendo desde el principio para tener la ventaja.<em>  
><em>(Bajo las condiciones de esta guerra solo hay una oportunidad cincuenta-cincuenta, ¡solo tengo que ir por todo!).<em>

_¡Solo batalla!_  
><em>Royal, "te necesito" por la fuerza ("Te necesito" woo, woo, ah, ah).<em>

_Es el impacto de un misil guiado hacia el blanco que le dio todo a mi mente._  
><em>Voy al ataque, el objetivo es, sí eres tú (lulu solo tú tululu).<em>

_Después de apretar el gatillo (woo woo woo),_  
><em>Pediré a Dios que cumpla mi deseo.<em>

_Tengo la mente de una chica sincera,_  
><em>Puse afecto y sentimientos puros<em>  
><em>de corazón, en él tanto como fue posible.<em>  
><em>Es completamente dulce.<em>

_¿Vamos a la batalla?__  
><em>

_Royal, "te amo com todo mi corazón"._  
><em>("Te amo" woo, woo, ha, ha).<em>  
><em>Es una bomba de tiempo adornada con lindas cintas.<em>  
><em>(Una bomba dadada).<em>  
><em>No quiero perder por un pelo,<em>  
><em>¡tengo que darme prisa!<em>  
><em>Corro por las escaleras, de dos en dos y se inicia todo.<em>  
><em>Solo batalla, batalla, más, solo batalla...<em>  
><em>Batalla real de San Valentí<em>_n._

Cuando acabaron, una lluvia de aplausos cayó sobre las seis. La abuela agradeció su atención y preocupación y terminó llevándose a una pequeña más tranquila, que ansiaba ver a su mamá y a su nuevo hermanito. Las chicas se reunieron con los otros tres, que no podían creer el alboroto que habían montado.

— Creímos que esa niña se sentiría mejor si le cantábamos— contestó a todas sus interrogantes la voz de Gumi.

— Además, fue muy divertido y nadie nos descubrió, ¡así que todo terminó bien!

— Bueno, será mejor que continuemos... ¿Qué sigue ahora?

— ¡Hay tantas atracciones!— saltó Miki de la emoción—, ¡vayamos primero a las más arriesgadas y emocionantes! Ya sé, ¡subámonos a ese barco!

— ¡Hecho!— aceptó Gumi y pronto se perdieron entre la multitud de personas.

— Creo que se llevan bastante bien— alegó el rubio con la expresión divertida. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillo de su blue jean y rió—. Vamos, será mejor que no las perdamos de vista...

— Sí, no queremos que incendien el parque o algo así— sonrió Miku. Todos comenzaron la travesía a excepción de Rin quien, tensa, no movió ni un pie.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Len avanzó con pasos lentos e indecisos hacia la rubia. Ella había agachado la mirada.

— ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?— el muchacho se enderezó y su cuerpo se puso rígido. La saliva pasaba con cierta dificultad. No conseguía cómo explicarse.

— _No quiero herirla... No quiero que se entristezca por mi partida. No soportaría ver esos hermosos ojos oscurecidos por el sufrimiento, es lo que menos deseo—_ Len sacudió su cabellera—. ¿Podemos hablar sobre eso en otro lugar?— la petición tomó por sorpresa a la rubia. Rin subió y bajó su cabeza, accediendo.

— ¿Es algo grave?— empezó horrorizada por la angustia. Su corazón era carcomido por el temor.

— No es nada es que sea malo o bueno, es algo que simplemente va a suceder, sin que podamos evitarlo...

— Oh...

Len entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rin. Ella sentía como su mano se sacudía de miedo. Len la apretaba firmemente para que no estuviese asustada. La guió hasta los pies de la rueda de la fortuna. Le pareció que era el mejor lugar para que hablasen en privado y con más tranquilidad. El encargado les abrió la puerta, Len se introdujo primero y extendió su mano con galantería para ayudar a la joven rubia a subirse a la cabina.

Gumi se asomó por uno de los arbustos y los miró con un deje de tristeza. Miku se posicionó a uno de sus costados, con la misma expresión apagada.

— Supongo que Len piensa decírselo ahora, ¿no es así?— la voz de Miki las descubrió por la espalda. Las dos chicas se regresaron a ella y asintieron.

— No creo que Rin lo tome muy bien— se desconsoló Miku—. Esa clase de noticias siempre le rompen el corazón. Se toma las despedidas con mucha seriedad...

— Chicas, Len aún no sabe esto pero...— Miki respiró lentamente—. Shizuka adelantó el vuelo ayer porque el comprador de la mansión anunció que la quería antes del domingo de la semana próxima. Su avión despegará después de la recepción de la boda. Partirá de inmediato con Shizuka y Kazushi a Estados Unidos para arribar temprano.

— ¡Imposible...! ¡Eso es muy pronto!— Gumi sintió una jaqueca aproximarse—, espero que Len se decida por hacerla feliz en el poco tiempo que les queda.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Se veía tan confundido esta mañana, que me preocupa el camino que sus emociones decidan tomar. Solo espero que no tome una decisión absurda y apresurada como terminar con ella para que no sufra, porque es una verdadera estupidez.

— Len atesora a Rin, no sería capaz de hacer eso...— dijo Miki dudosa. Las otras dos no notaron la vacilación en la voz de la pelirroja. Miki levantó sus ojos castaños y se quedó mirando las cabina donde Rin y Len hablaban en esos instantes— ¿O sí serías capaz, Len?

_No más, nos queda esta noche... para vivir nuestro amor..._

_Y tu tic-tac me recuerda mi irremediable dolor._

El silencio reinó dentro de la cabina. Len apoyaba sus codos sobre sus muslos y clavaba su mirada sobre los zapatos de Rin, que se encontraba sentada frente a él. Por su parte, Rin apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas y miraba el panorama con cierta incomodidad. El aire era asfixiante. La tensión sofocaba. La canción resonaba en la mente de Len como una horrible tortura.

_Reloj, detén tu camino... porque mi vida se apaga. _

_Ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser, yo sin su amor no soy nada._

Len fue levantando los ojos poco a poco, examinando a la chica que permanecía muda en su presencia. Rin lo miró cuando percibió que su cabeza se movía, alzándose, y descubría su profunda mirada. Una sonrisa tímida y apagada cruzó los labios de la rubia.

_Detén el tiempo en tus manos, has de esta noche perpetua... Para que nunca se vaya de mí, para que nunca amanezca._

_Para que nunca amanezca..._

— Rin, yo...— Len le vio a los ojos y tomó una irrefutable decisión, después de someterse a una terrible tortura. Agachó la cabeza y exhaló con pesadumbre— Yo quiero que terminemos.

Rin se tensó. ¿Qué había oído?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN...<em>

_LES RUEGO QUE DISCULPEN MI PROLONGADO RETRASO, PERDÓNENME._

_NO TENGO EXCUSAS T-T YO TUVE UN TERRIBLE BLOQUEO... LES PIDO QUE ME DISCULPEN._

_Y aquí me tienen, después de casi 7 meses, actualizando de nuevo..._

_No sé lo que pensarán de este capítulo, pero me esforcé haciéndolo._

_¡No sé que decir para que me disculpen!_

_Intenté hacer el capítulo corto, pero terminó siendo súper largo..._

_Ojalá eso remedie mi falta :(:( ¡Perdónenme, en serio!_

_No quise abandonar este fic._

_Por cierto, no sé cómo expresarles mi gratitud por los reviews que me han dejado..._

_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Su apoyo es invaluable para mí._

_Tantas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que me metí aquí..._

_En otras noticias, continuaré pronto mi otro fic, Protect Me, que está más abandonado que éste._

_Oh, soy una terrible persona, perdónenme :(_

_Sus quejas, críticas, insultos, comentarios y todo lo que tengan que decirme..._

_Bueno, expresen todo lo que sientan en sus reviews._

_¡Gracias por todo!_

_Un saludo y un abrazo a todos._

_Con cariño,** Jess**. _


	26. Separados

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVI– Separados<strong>

"_Qu__iero que terminemos…" _

Rin ahogó su rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento en su esponjoso almohadón celeste, reprimiendo sus sollozos patéticos y frágiles. Sintió cómo su móvil vibraba con ímpetu a su lado, pero decidió no prestarle atención. La gruesa sábana de su cama le cubría de pies a cabeza, protegiéndola del cruel mundo que amenazaba con tragársela en burlas. Len había sembrado en ella sentimientos cálidos y amables, para después arrancárselos brutalmente, sin piedad ni tacto, dejando heridas fríamente abiertas y vulnerables en su magullado pecho.

—_¡Rin Kasane, abre ahora mismo la estúpida puerta!_—Gritó por enésima en la noche la déspota e impaciente voz de Neru, quien llevaba toda la tarde intentando tumbar aquel objeto de madera que se interponía entre ella y su débil y sufrida hermanastra. Teto continuaba de pie, callada y seria, detrás de su melliza—. No me hagas repetirlo una vez más… ¡Estarás en graves problemas cuando mamá regrese a casa! ¡Abre ahora mismo! ¡Rin! Tsk…

—¿En verdad no piensas salir de ahí, Rin?—Se cuestionó para sus adentros la pelirroja una vez que su hermana marchaba hacia la planta baja por la estrecha hilera de escalones al final del pequeño corredor. Su mirada era más compasiva y comprensiva de lo usual. Hasta parecía que Teto anhelaba poder tenderle su mano a Rin en aquellos momentos en los que se hallaba en un hondo despecho. Suspiró cuando escuchó el potente y molesto llamado de Neru a mitad de las escaleras.

La rubia se acurrucó aún más entre sus acogedoras almohadas, debajo de su cálida cobija, tragándose tantas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba húmedo debido a su trágico llanto imparable. El golpe que Kyoko le había dado en su rostro aún ardía como fuego sobre su inmaculada mejilla. El engorroso sufrimiento que desgarraba y despedazaba su corazón era lo peor de todo. La única ocasión en la que su pecho había sido oprimido y pisoteado por un dolor tan descomunal como aquel sucedió cuando su padre abandonó su mundo y la dejó en manos de su malvada madrastra. _¡Los cuentos de hadas no existen, los cuentos de hadas no existen, por Dios!_

Su teléfono tembló otra vez a su lado y Rin, harta ya de la inquietante sensación a sus espaldas que se repetía periódicamente, descubrió su brazo y palpó su cama en busca del desdichado aparato, aún sin mostrarse por completo fuera de su escondite. Lo agarró y lo introdujo en su oscura cueva. La pantalla abierta deslumbró a Rin por míseros instantes, hasta que su cerebro asimiló quién le llamaba. Frunció el ceño cuando identificó al remitente destapó su cuerpo, revelándose fuera de su madriguera, y aventó el móvil contra la pared. Fue inhumana la fuerza que utilizó, probablemente causada por la fatídica mezcla de rabia y dolor dentro de ella, por lo que el aparato se rompió en tres partes cuando se estrelló contra un cuadro que Rin tenía colgado en su cuarto. El cuadro descendió de forma melodramática y se hizo añicos sobre el piso de madera. Ella gimoteó y retornó a su refugio, chillando y llorando como si no existiese un mañana.

_¡Aborrezco el día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, Len Kagamine!_

…

—_El número al que usted ha llamado no se encuentra disponible en este momento_—contestó aquella monótona voz mecánica. Len colgó antes de que el pitido enloquecedor hiciera explotar sus sensibles tímpanos. Colocó su celular sobre la mesa del café y gruñó. El remordimiento marcaba cada una de sus facciones. Miki apretó sus puños con brusquedad.

—¿Te lo he dicho ya, verdad? ¿Qué eres el imbécil más horrible que ha podido aparecer en la faz de la Tierra, no? ¿Ya se lo había hecho saber, cierto Kaito?—El aludido asintió en silencio, dirigiendo furtivas miradas hacia Luka y Gackupo, quienes acababan de hacer acto de presencia en el local. Los vio acomodarse en una mesa lejana—. Bien, pero nunca está de más enfatizar lo que ya es obvio para que aquellos de oídos sordos lo entiendan mejor: Len Kagamine, eres el peor estúpido, idiota y patán que ha podido poner un pie en este mundo.

—¡Miki!

—No, no… No me mires con esa expresión acongojada, Len. No te hagas la víctima porque ese papel no te sienta—Miki picó con su tenedor un trozo de pastel de chocolate—. Tú sabes que no pienso morderme la lengua cuando has cometido semejante bobería. Yo soy una persona sincera e imprudente, lo admito, y he tratado de controlarme últimamente… pero este tipo de cosas desencadenan mi lado más primitivo y, ¡ah! me frustra tanto pensar sobre lo que hiciste… Simplemente: ¡ugh!

—¿Ya me disculpé, está bien?—Len mordió sus labios con desespero. Atisbó la pantalla de su celular y entrecerró sus ojos—. Necesito hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no contesta mis llamadas…?

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizás porque le rompiste el corazón… no, no. Perdóname. Sería más apropiado decir que le clavaste un puñal cuando tenía la guardia baja y huiste como un cobarde cuando intentó razonar contigo a pesar de lo traicionada que debía sentirse. Sí, debe ser por eso. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kaito?

—Miki, tu sarcasmo empieza a enfermarme, ¿sabes?—Le recriminó Len al ver que Kaito no aportaba algún comentario a la discusión. Su mejor amigo, en cambio, había conseguido intercambiar miradas con Gackupo y Luka. A través de disimuladas señas y gesticulaciones, Gackupo le comunicó a Kaito que Miku y Gumi no habían obtenido resultados provechosos de su búsqueda. No había rastro de Rin en ninguna parte. Ellas tenían entendido que si, por malas jugadas del destino, la rubia había dado a parar a su casa, ahí sería imposible contactarla.

—¡Quéjate todo lo que quieras! Soy tu mejor amiga y es necesario que te haga reaccionar cuando te comportas de una manera tan irracional e incoherente. Tienes suerte de que me haya contenido todo este tiempo en propinarte una merecida cachetada, porque en verdad te la mereces. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

—¿No te pareció suficiente la bofetada que Gumi me dio?—Espetó Len con una pena casi visible. Kaito y Miki se cruzaron de brazos y le vieron con la dureza de un imparcial juez.

—_Por supuesto que no—_Miki volvió a atacar el pedazo de torta con su impetuoso cubierto—. ¿O es que te parece poco lo que hiciste? En mi opinión, has cometido un crimen tan imperdonable como un robo _y_ asesinato. Primero, secuestras a Rin y le persuades para que ambos suban a una atracción romántica. Entonces rompes súbitamente con ella. Después, la evades y te alejas de ella, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión en todo este disparate. Nos encuentras agitado y todo temeroso, con tu cara cargada de culpabilidad. Gumi y yo intuimos lo que hiciste, y ella te golpea, para luego marcharse junto con Miku a buscar a una desaparecida Rin. Por último, nos arrastras a Kaito y a mí fuera del parque y nos traes aquí sin concedernos ninguna oportunidad para protestar. Tsk… Eres una gallina. Me exaspera todo lo que has hecho el día de hoy. ¡Tanta cobardía puede resultar contagiosa!

—Ya te lo he dicho, Miki. Era lo mejor para nosotros. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan…

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Ah sí? ¿En serio crees que rajar su corazón y machacarlo hasta hacerlo trizas después de haberle ilusionado con todas tus cursilerías es lo mejor para ustedes? Por no mencionar la forma en la que te estás lastimando a ti mismo también. ¿Acaso eres masoquista o algún tipo de sádico? Porque, te seré honesta, jamás creí que esconderías esa clase de personalidad.

—¡Miki! ¿Por qué sigues atacándome de esa manera tan cruel? Los he traído conmigo hasta acá para que me aconsejen, no para que me escupan todas sus quejas sobre mis defectos en mi cara.

Ella se puso de pie.

—LE ACABAS DE ROMPER EL CORAZÓN A UNA CHICA DE LA FORMA MÁS VIL POSIBLE... ¡¿Y AÚN TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARME POR QUÉ CONTINÚO ATACÁNDOTE?! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE, LEN! ¡I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E!

—¡Miki cálmate!, la gente está empezando a vernos con miradas sospechosas—le reprimió Kaito, haciendo que la furiosa pelirroja se acomodara de nuevo en su asiento, refunfuñando y murmurando su descontento. Len apretó sus palmas contra su rostro y rugió encorajado. Todo había terminado tan mal a su plan inicial. Se suponía que le debía proponer a Rin continuar siendo amigos, pero sus intenciones retrocedieron atemorizadas al percibir las lágrimas formándose en los tibios ojos de la rubia. Tuvo miedo de verla llorar y huyó antes de que Rin pudiese hablar. Miki tenía razón, él era un completo idiota y cobarde.—. Bien, ya fue suficiente. Creo que Len tiene más que presente que lo que hizo ha sido uno de los errores más grandes que ha cometido en toda su vida, no hay necesidad de seguir restregándoselo en su cara.

—¡Claro que hay necesidad! —Replicó Miki, tan rabiosa y encrespada que se asemejaba a un gatito apunto de atacar. Kaito mojó sus dedos con el contenido transparente y rebosante de su vaso, y le salpicó agua fría en el rostro. Ella le miró consternada—. Está bien, prometo tranquilizarme. Ah… Qué horror. Ahora me duele la cabeza.

—Miki, tienes serios problemas de ira. Creo que deberías acudir a un especialista para aprender cómo controlarlos antes de que sufras un derrame o algo así—opinó firmemente el mejor amigo de Len. La pelirroja realizó un mohín, extendió su mano hasta su café y sorbió de éste con pesadez. El líquido cálido relajó sus tensos músculos. Ella suspiró—. Regresando al motivo que nos ha reunido acá, Len, no se me ocurre qué decirte para resolver el caos que has ocasionado con tus acciones precipitadas.

—Kaito, tú tampoco, por favor…

—No, Len. Yo también necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos y esclarecer tu panorama. Nunca entenderé qué estúpido plan concebiste que actuaste de tal manera con Rin. Tus acciones son ilógicas, carecen de total sentido…

—Yo sé que todos somos unos tontos en el amor—intervino Miki con más calma—, pero tú has cruzado el límite de ese estamento. Cada día me sorprendes más, Lenny.

—Prácticamente le acortejaste en el parque, le demostraste un meloso cariño y luego… ¡boom! Le emboscas con la bomba de su ruptura. ¿Qué tus pensamientos no siguen una línea de cohesión y coherencia? Por Dios. No puedo imaginarme lo pasmada que debió quedar Rin ante tus palabras.

Len permaneció mudo. Miki secundaba cada mención de Kaito con fervorosos asentimientos. La pelirroja no podía encontrarse más indignada y enfurecida por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

—Pero, sabes… creo que entiendo el porqué de tus actos—Miki se atragantó con su café ipso facto y escupió parte de lo que se suponía debía estar bajando por su garganta cuando Kaito llegó a aquel punto de la conversación. Ella le observó con espanto y contrariedad—. Aunque te empeñes en decir que lo único que persigues con tu decisión es su bienestar y yo no sé qué tonterías más, lo único que buscas es tu propia comodidad, Len. Tienes miedo a salir herido otra vez, así que has roto toda conexión antes de que el dolor se vuelva más profundo.

—¿Qué? —Repitieron de forma unísona sus interlocutores. Len con sus ojos celestes palpitantes de terror y angustia, y Miki con sus orbes cafés encendidos con curiosidad—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Espero que ambos perdonen mi impertinencia, no obstante, ésta es la única forma de asentar las cosas. Len, ¿recuerdas cómo te pusiste cuando Miki y tú terminaron?

—¿Ah? —Interrumpió confundida la pelirroja—. ¿Por qué sacas eso a flote justamente en estos momentos?

—Shh, no pedí tu intervención, Miki. Len, ¿lo recuerdas, no? ¿Recuerdas cómo creíste que Miki sería capaz de llenar ese vacío que tu madre había dejado cuando te abandonó? ¿Recuerdas que lloraste durante una semana entera por saber que una de las personas en las que más confiabas te había dado la espalda por segunda vez en tu vida?

—¿Q-Qué?—La voz de Miki sonó quebrada y arrepentida. Ella no tenía ni idea de que Len, actuando sin intenciones, le había transformado en el reemplazo que debía brindarle la seguridad y el amor que su madre había renunciado a darle tras su partida—. ¿U-Una semana? Oh Dios mío, Len yo…

—No te molestes—le cortó él antes de que ella pudiese disculparse—, esto ya ha quedado discutido. ¿O me equivoco? Nos hemos reconciliado en Okinawa, así que no tienes por qué atormentarte, Miki. Está bien, Kaito, sí lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Creí que mi mundo se acabaría cuando Miki rompió conmigo después de haberse enamorado de tu hermano. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—¿Te imaginas revivir ese pánico y sufrimiento?—Len se congeló al analizar a fondo lo que aquella respuesta implicaba. Miró con asombro a su mejor amigo. ¿Cuándo Kaito se había vuelto tan observador? ¿Cómo era posible que lo conociese de esa forma? Len apartó los ojos, intimidados por ser las ventanas abiertas de su alma, y calló—Sí, eso pensé. ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de cómo funciona tu subconsciente?

—¿Qué? Ya va, deténganse ahí—Miki habló suavemente—. No he comprendido nada. ¿A qué te refieres con todo eso, Kaito? Explica todo lo que tengas que decir en japonés, por favor.

—Es parte de la naturaleza humana—Kaito enfrentó los intrigados orbes café de Miki—. Len solo está resguardándose de un trauma. No sé si lo notaste, Miki, pero las innumerables excusas que Len utilizó como basamento para sustentar su lamentable ruptura se relacionaban con la desconfianza, la infidelidad, la tensión que surge cuando hay deslealtad...

—Ahora que lo dices, estás en todo lo correcto—cayó en cuenta la dubitativa pelirroja—. ¡Santo cielo! No sabía que pensabas de esa manera, Len...

—Rompió con Rin por la simple razón de no querer salir lastimado por su separación, tal como sucedió con ustedes dos. Su mente le convenció de que, estando lejos, Rin posiblemente encontraría alguien más que pudiese permanecer a su lado y ocupar "la vacante" que él está dejando detrás de sí. Armar todo ese drama en su cabeza impulsó a Len a romper su lazo antes de que la aflicción se volviese insoportablemente real. Es una cosa sencilla de entender, ¿no? Detienes la causa antes de que se produzca la consecuencia.

—¿Y ya? —Miki le vio ligeramente estupefacta—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Rompiste con Rin por una trivialidad como ésa?

—¿Trivialidad dices? ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo se siente que la persona que más amas te haga sufrir como un miserable? ¿Alguna vez han puesto en juego tus emociones de tal manera que tu mundo se resquiebra en tus narices sin que tú te sientas capaz de hacer algo? Oh, espera… Es obvio que no lo entiendas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú eres el tipo de personas que ocasiona esa clase de dolor a los demás. ¡No eres más que una ignorante e hipócrita, Miki! Hasta que no sientas lo que yo viví entonces no tienes derecho a criticarme. ¡Jamás debí pedir tu ayuda! ¡Jamás!

Len se escabulló lejos de su mesa y se largó hecho una fiera de la cafetería, dejando atrás su teléfono sobre el mesón y a un par de amigos en total parálisis. La pelirroja llevó su mano a su frente y se reprochó sus palabras tan descuidadas y apáticas. Kaito se hundió en su asiento y contuvo un alarido de molestia. Vieron a Luka y a Gackupo aproximarse después de que Len se hubiese esfumado como un huracán lejos de ahí.

—Si traes malas noticias—habló Kaito cuando vio a Gackupo con intenciones de articular algo—, entonces guárdalas para ti mismo. No estoy de ánimos para estas cosas. Agh.

—Kaito, en este tipo de circunstancias solo nos queda una persona a la que recurrir—retomó la palabra Miki—. Deberíamos ir a hablar con Shizuka-san.

—Ni de broma—advirtió Kaito—. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?—Cuestionó Luka.

—Esperar a que las cosas caigan por su propio peso.

...

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme—insistió Gumi, asomando su mata esmeralda por el marco de su aula de clases. Miku y ella se encontraban bloqueando la entrada mientras esperaban que alguien de su interés cruzase el pasillo—. Ha transcurrido una semana y media, Miku, y no tenemos noticias relevantes sobre ella. Estoy considerando llamar a la policía.

—No, no. Eso complicaría las cosas, Gumi. Lo sabes bien. Solo le originaríamos a Rin más problemas de los que tiene—aseguró ella, moviendo presa de los nervios sus largas manos—. Debemos confiar en las palabras de Neru. Si ha dicho que Rin está enferma...

—Yo no pienso tragarme los cuentos de esa arpía doble-cara. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo insensible que puede ser la madrastra de Rin? Kyoko la enviaría a la escuela aunque tuviese fiebre de 50 grados que la hiciese delirar. Puedo jurar que Rin no está enferma—Gumi pateó el suelo con fastidio—. Algo debió suceder y esas viles mentirosas han prometido no abrir su boca. Ugh. Hasta que no compruebe personalmente que Rin está sana y salva, no creeré las palabras de nadie más.

Un carraspeo le dio fin a la conversación entre las dos amigas. Miku se quitó del camino al diferenciar las figuras de Kaito y Len esperando pacientemente en el pasillo a que ellas dos se apartaran de la entrada del salón. A pesar de las devotas plegarias de Miku, que buscaban impedir que aquel encuentro se tornase en un atentado de la relativa paz que había en la clase, el demonio que habitaba en las profundidades de Gumi le obligó a alardear sobre su terquedad e imprudencia. Gumi estaba demasiado preocupada por la sospechosa ausencia de Rin y bastante enojada por su ruptura con Len que no lo dejaría libre ahora que la oportunidad de encararle se le presentaba en una bandeja de plata.

—Gumi, dales un permiso—pidió Miku amablemente, temiendo lo peor al notar la sombría mirada que había adoptado su mejor amiga cuando había distinguido el rostro inexpresivo de Len frente a ella.

—Gumi, escucha a Miku. Déjanos pasar—suplicó Kaito también de la manera más cortés posible. No obstante, la Kamui ya se había decidido.

—Lo lamento, Miku. Si esto te incomoda, puedes esperarme dentro del aula—Miku negó con desespero—. Ya no pienso callarme más. Probablemente tu egocentrismo te haya impedido percatarte de la ausencia de Rin, Len Kagamine, pero no debes preocuparte; estoy aquí para hacerte ver más allá de tu venda egoísta y ponerte en el lugar que te mereces. Mi amiga está desaparecida. Ni Miku ni yo sabemos algo sobre ella. Tampoco Dell, ni Luna, ni Haku tienen información sobre su paradero y estado actual. Y sus hermanastras se niegan a revelar algo sobre ella. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que tu estupidez, lastimosamente, le ha afectado mucho más de lo que tú crees. Siempre he creído que Rin es una persona admirable, que soporta cada obstáculo y esconde su dolor con una sonrisa. Siempre fue así, hasta que tú llegaste y derrumbaste todas sus defensas. Hasta que tú te involucraste en su vida y le diste más razones para sonreír pese a su desgraciada situación familiar. ¿Y qué decidiste hacer después de ilusionarle y enseñarle todo eso? Abandonarla con recuerdos amargos.

—Gumi, basta ya—Miku sintió el rencor inexplicable que ardía en las palabras de su amiga. Intentó interponerse, pero ella no le prestó cuidado. Len permaneció de pie, con su rostro indescifrable.

—Conozco a Rin desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando las personas se alejan de ella y la hieren, suele tomárselo muy a pecho. Se ciega y se acusa de ser culpable de todo. Por esa razón, Miku y yo nos hemos encargado personalmente de mantener a cualquier idiota con intenciones bobas lejos de ella. Supongo que no vimos venir que tú también entrarías en ese combo de idiotas.

—¡Megumi Kamui, la campana está por sonar!—Miku haló su manga.

—Casi termino, ¡mantente quieta!—Le espetó a Miku—. ¡No sé que rayos le habrás dicho a Rin en esa noria, pero si tus acciones insensatas la han lastimado, haré que tu conciencia pague hasta el más mísero centavo! ¡Acércate otra vez a ella y te arrepentirás por haberte involucrado en nuestras vidas!

—Gumi, ya basta, no hay necesidad de tantas amenazas—la relajada voz de Rin irrumpió la conversación, atrayendo la atención instantánea de Gumi, Miku y Kaito. Len se alarmó. Se disponía a deslizarse dentro del salón cuando las palabras de Gumi atraparon su curiosidad.

—¡Rin! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu pierna?—Ambas chicas salieron disparadas a ayudar a Rin a cargar su maletín y a sostenerse adecuadamente sobre sus muletas. Miku le examinó con total confusión.

—¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? Ah. No necesito saber. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kyoko, cierto?—Rin movió su cabellera rubia, dándoles un gesto negativo—. ¿Entonces, qué pasó?

—No, fue un accidente. Me caí por las escaleras y terminé con un esguince de segundo grado—Rin volvió su mirada al frente y se arrepintió. Len estaba evaluando su condición. Ella frunció el ceño—. Miku, Gumi... Tengo algo importante que contarles. ¿Podríamos hablar en el salón? Me incomoda permanecer de pie...

—¡Claro!—Gumi ayudó a Rin a avanzar con más facilidad y, cuando vio que ni Len ni Kaito habían conseguido salir del shock después de ver a Rin cojeando, se enojó—. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Quítense.

—Gumi—Miku mordió su lengua—. Basta con tanta altanería. No podemos continuar con esta guerra, por amor a Dios...

—¿Qué guerra?—Inquirió Rin, extrañada—. No hay ninguna razón por la que debamos estar peleados, ¿o sí?

Len y Kaito le observaron confundidos. Gumi jadeó.

—¿Por casualidad cuando te caíste de las escaleras te golpeaste en la cabeza y ahora sufres de amnesia o algo por el estilo? Porque, de lo contrario, yo tengo una larga lista de razones por las que deberías estar destruida o enojada ahora mismo.

—¿Debería? Pero yo estoy muy bien—Rin sonrió débilmente—. Kyoko me ayudó a comprender algo durante esta semana que estuve ausente. No debo mortificarme por cosas que para los demás resultan insignificantes—ella le dirigió una mirada efímera a Len—. Si no tuvo ningún tipo de dificultad para dejarme de forma tan fría, entonces es sensato pensar que tanto la ruptura como la relación en sí no significaron algo para él. Si él no les da importancia, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?

Miku y Gumi se enfrentaron a lo que más temían: ver a Rin reprimiendo sus emociones, negándose a sí misma, otra vez por causa de un tercero. Rin avanzó hasta la entrada del salón, miró a Len por el rabillo de sus ojos, y se regresó.

—No hay necesidad de lamentarse por el pasado. Lo hecho, _hecho está._

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Ok. Sé que muchas me odiarán después de esto, ¡pero no se preocupen! No me perdonaría si le diera un final triste a esta historia.<em>

_En primer lugar, sé que les debo una disculpa a todas las lectoras que siguen este fic por mi prolongada ausencia, por lo mucho que me ha costado sentarme y escribir este capítulo. En verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Cuando vi cuánto tiempo había pasado sin mis actualizaciones me avergoncé de mí misma y huí otra vez, pero la conciencia me carcomía viva. No quería dejar algo que había comenzado incompleto._

_Perdonen la larga espera, y que el capítulo sea tan corto. Espero que me comprendan, estaba algo triste porque empecé a dudar si mis historias eran interesantes o si mi redacción era buena o cosas por el estilo, y terminé encerrándome en una absurda depresión y decidí dejar a un lado estos fics._

_Lo lamento, otra vez._

_Pero he regresado, y esta vez pienso tomarme muy en serio mis proyectos. Verán, cuando empecé a escribir resultaba tan divertido y tan nuevo que lo hacía con mucho ánimo. Pero mis tareas y compromisos aumentaron y continuar los fics de alguna forma se convirtió en otro deber más. Sin embargo, una lectora me hizo recordar lo mucho que disfruto sentarme y dejar que mi imaginación trace los destinos de cada personaje. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Quiero agradecerles a todas por seguir este fic, por ser tan pacientes conmigo, ¡Gracias!_

_Las quiero muchísimo, y sus reviews me animan a continuar. Gracias por su apoyo, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_

_Estaré por aquí más seguido, creo que subiré otro capítulo esta semana._

_Les suplico sean amables conmigo :)_

_Atentamente, Jess. _


	27. Último Adiós

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVII–Último Adiós<strong>

Sus cansados ojos trazaron y proyectaron en un rápido bosquejo su exhausto reflejo en el espejo. Orbes azules, melena rubia, tez pálida. Frunció el ceño y alejó su mirada de la asqueroso imagen delante de él. Cómo repudiaba su propia figura dibujada en aquel despreciable cristal de pura sinceridad. Todo en él se relacionaba con ella. _Todo_ le lastimaba con su frialdad e indiferencia.

_"Si él no les da importancia, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?"_

Las frenéticas manos de Len deshicieron el catastrófico nudo que habían atado alrededor de su cuello desnudo. Era su tercer intento arreglando la corbata vino tinto de su traje, y, visto ya su patético resultado, su tercer rotundo y lamentable fracaso. Se sentía tan frustrado con su injustificable torpeza, con su inusual y desesperante incapacidad para concentrarse, con su imponente revoltijo de emociones, con los astutos demonios que le atormentaban día y noche, _todo_ por culpa de Rin. Absolutamente toda la confusión y el desastre que le agobiaban en el interior eran culpa suya.

_"No hay necesidad de lamentarse por el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está."_

La corbata, ahora oprimida en una bola de tela, surcó en lo alto de la habitación y aterrizó estrepitosamente detrás de la puerta asegurada de la desolada recámara. El cuerpo de Len, pesado y muerto de angustia, se desplomó en el suelo como un ave herida a muerte por el inmisericorde fuego de una despiadada arma portada por un descorazonado cazador, o, dadas las circunstancias que envolvían al desdichado joven, por una descorazonada cazadora. Len se maldijo. Aborreció con todas sus fuerzas el minuto en que su estúpido plan había apartado a Rin de su lado. El minuto en que sus senderos se vieron rasgados por la incoherencia de su persona. El minuto en el que Rin fue halada a un solitario y empedrado rumbo mientras él permanecía a salvo por su considerado egoísmo. Len estrelló su frente contra sus rodillas y deseó poder arrancarse del pecho aquel sentimiento tan sofocante e insoportable.

—Sabía que te encontraríamos tirado como un desventurado—Miki habló, sintiendo escalofríos golpear su espalda apenas sus pies se adentraron en aquella sombría habitación. Detrás de ella aparecieron los mellizos Shion, Kaito y Akaito, engallados para la celebración que tendría lugar en unas pocas horas. Ninguno se veía complacido por la escena de un Len deprimido y derrotado a unos cuantos metros (que contaban como kilómetros) de ellos.

—Tus padres renovarán sus votos maritales hoy...—le siguió la cuidadosa voz de Kaito—, ¿en verdad pretendes amparar este día con una expresión tan infausta?

—¿De qué otra forma podría menguar esta amargura que me impide respirar?—Musitó Len con la voz hecha pedazos—, ¿por qué no pudo guardarse sus palabras? ¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarme con una ruda mirada? ¿Por qué...?

—¿No era eso lo que pedías?—Retomó la palabra Miki, acomodándose a un lado del encorvado muchacho. El rubio continuó en su posición de bola. Ella suspiró—. Hasta lo que yo sé, Lenny, es que tú querías que Rin se olvidase de ti para que ninguno sufriera después de tu partida. Supongo que tú no planeabas que ese olvido viniese de la mano con un injusto rencor, ¿verdad?

—No todos somos como tú, Len—dijo Akaito sin mucha emoción—. Predecir las movidas de cada quien basándote en tu propio juicio y perspectiva es un grave error. Es dejar a un lado tu entorno y encerrarte en una prisión de egocentrismo.

—Eso es lo único que he oído en estos días—murmuró, revelando sus ojos cristalizados. Que Akaito se atreviese a juzgar sus actos de aquella manera hería su orgullo—. Que soy un egocéntrico, un egoísta, un villano, un patán... ¿Qué más? ¿Qué otra cosa he olvidado?

—¿Y si ya sabes lo que eres, por qué no has hecho algo al respecto?—Intervino Miki—. Es de mediocres conocer sus errores y defectos, y aún así dejarlos pasar. Es de listos analizarlos y corregirlos, o por lo menos intentarlo. Aquí, hundiéndote en tu propia desgracia, ¿qué rayos crees que estás ganando?

—No estoy de ánimos para esta clase de discursos—Len se puso de pie, balanceándose titubeante antes de que sus piernas consiguiesen reunir la fuerza suficiente para sostenerle. Él gimoteó—. Lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es que me riñas por todas las faltas que tengo, Miki. En serio necesito un mayor consuelo que ése. Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, que intentes hacer entrarme en razón, pero es difícil aceptar mis errores y sus consecuencias para enfrentarlas de una manera sencilla.

—En ese caso, ustedes dos... ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?—La pelirroja levantó su mirada y se perdió en los suaves y tranquilizantes orbes zafiro de Kaito. Ella asintió y se irguió, buscando la mano de Akaito para marcharse de ahí. Kaito hizo girar la llave de la habitación de Len un par de veces en el aire, observando como la callada pareja abandonaba el aposento. Él suspiró.

Len buscó apoyo en su camastro. Relajó sus rígidos hombros y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Kaito divisó la figura de la corbata desechada lejos del rubio y rió por lo bajo, intentando pasar desapercibido para Len. No obstante, sus intentos de no ser notado fallaron. Len alzó su cabeza y se quedó observándole.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Qué hace...—Kaito se movió hasta la esquina donde la marginada corbata lamentaba su exilio— esto aquí? Oh, Len... Entiendo que te encuentres bajo mucha presión, pero no es aceptable que no sepas cómo amarrar una corbata...

—Ah, dame eso. No he olvidado cómo hacerlo, ¿está bien?—Len entrelazó rápidamente los dos extremos de tela, sin hacer un seguimiento cauteloso de lo que en realidad hacían sus traviesas manos, y terminó enredando la corbata por quinta vez aquella tarde. Gruñó al toparse con su bobería intrincada en su cuello. Exhaló con fuerza.

—Oh, el pequeño Lenny necesita ayuda para vestirse. No te preocupes, pequeño Lenny, el grandioso Kaito está aquí para ayudarte—bromeó su mejor amigo. Len endureció su ruda mirada, mas no ocasionó ningún efecto negativo en Katio. Éste parecía inmune a los amenazantes vistazos furtivos que le dedicaba el rubio—. Bien, Len. Despediste a Miki porque no representó la clase de consuelo que querías...—empezó a decir Kaito, mientras movía sus dedos con destreza al darle forma, finalmente, a la corbata de Len. El mencionado asintió débilmente—, ¿qué tipo de plática estás buscando? ¿Quieres oír solo como las personas se compadecen de ti y te susurran palabras de ánimo? No creo que eso sea lo mejor. Suena como algo que necesitaría una chica para superar una relación fallida.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Len frunció el ceño—, ¿me estás insultando, Kaito?

—¿Cómo crees? Jamás podría hacer una cosa así—volvió a mofarse. Len intentó golpearlo con el reloj digital que tenía cerca, pero Kaito le esquivó fácilmente, mostrando una sonrisa pícara y triunfante, que enfermaba sus entrañas con coraje—. Volviendo al tema principal, deberíamos empezar por aclarar que sientes en realidad ahora mismo. Utiliza palabras claves para decirme tres cosas que identifiquen tus emociones de manera general.

Kaito detalló su obra maestra y alardeó mudo sobre lo talentosas y ágiles que eran sus manos. Giró a Len por sus hombros y le hizo enfrentarse a su indeseado reflejo. Él jadeó.

—Frustración. Molestia. Dolor—contó cuando sus ojos recorrieron su imagen del torso hacia arriba—. Y también me odio profundamente. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

—¿Cómo crees que se sienta Rin?—Kaito desapareció por la puerta que daba al corredor después de lanzar aquella interrogante. Len retornó sus orbes celestes al espejo, visualizando la amada figura de Rin en lugar de la suya. Cuando Kaito entró de nuevo en la recámara, con un frasco de gel para el cabello que probablemente había saqueado del baño, respondió:

—Enojo. Traición. Angustia.

—Bien, bien. Ahora dime: ¿por qué ambos están experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos en este momento?—Kaito destapó el envase y lo hizo reposar sobre la mesa de luz más próxima. Hundió su mano en el helado contenido y luego lo aplicó en la liosa cabellera de Len. Domó aquellos mechones enmarañados y peinó los lados rebeldes. Len parecía un niño pequeño siendo preparado por su hermano mayor.

—Porque decidí romper con ella abruptamente. No quería que tuviésemos una relación a distancia que destruyera nuestra cercanía, así que tomé el camino que me pareció más fácil y factible. No deseaba que las cosas entre ella y yo se tornasen tensas e insoportables. Eso es lo que siempre oigo sobre las relaciones a distancia—confesó suavemente. Kaito se alejó cuando hubo acabado de estilizar sus cabellos. Tapó el pote de gelatina y se retiró por segunda vez del cuarto. Len prosiguió:— Tampoco quería que Rin se sintiese obligada a serle fiel a un fantasma. Supuse que mis deberes en América se intensificarían y yo quedaría con nada de tiempo que dedicarle a nuestro noviazgo. También tenía miedo de que me engañase por ello.

—Es sorprendente—su mejor amigo regresó con un reluciente frasco de colonia. Tomó las muñecas de Len y esparció la colonia en ellas—. No deberías catalogar a las mujeres todas por igual.

Len inclinó su cabeza, confundido. Kaito aprovechó y mojó el espacio descubierto de su cuello. Con un gesto le indicó que moviese su cráneo hacia el lado inverso, para que él pudiese perfumar el lado contrario. Len acató la silenciosa orden, escudriñando con su mirada el significado detrás del comentario de Kaito. Éste se animó a continuar al percibir las pizcas de intriga y extrañeza en el semblante del rubio.

—Tú crees que Rin seguirá el mismo patrón de comportamiento que tu madre y Miki demostraron hace tiempo atrás—Len se sobresaltó ante su acusación, sintiéndose como alguna clase de loco al que le hacen un perfil de acuerdo a la desenvoltura de otros desquiciados. Kaito se carcajeó de su expresión—. No te asustes. Estoy diciéndote, como lo hice con anterioridad, que estás evitando el sentimiento que las acciones que Miki y Shizuka-san dejaron como rastro de su existencia. No quieres salir herido. ¿Me equivoco?

Len calló.

—Pero sabes, Len... Hay algo que siempre debes tener muy presente y creo que en estos instantes lo has olvidado.

Él se giró a verle. Kaito colocó la colonia en el escritorio cercano a él, se tumbó sobre la silla y le brindó a Len una sonrisa conciliadora.

—_Es inconcebible intentar vivir en este mundo sin padecer alguna clase de sufrimiento_. No estoy diciéndote que debas ser un mártir o algo por el estilo, pero las penas siempre resultan beneficiosas para quien aprende de ellas. Verás, a lo largo de nuestra vida, todos tendremos nuestros éxitos y fracasos, todos reiremos y lloraremos, todos nos sentiremos heridos alguna vez. Pero no por ello estás en tu derecho de echarte a morir, mucho menos si eso implica arrastrar con tus pesares a los demás.

—Kaito, ¿qué...?

—Siéntete libre de llorar y patalear cuando quieras, está bien que te caigas, en serio, _está bien. _Sin embargo, antes que de el dolor de la caída te encadene al suelo, levántate. Demuestra que tienes la voluntad para hacerlo, porque la tienes, aunque se halle muy escondida dentro de ti. Pisa firme otra vez y estate dispuesto a seguir con tu camino. Si has dejado un haz de errores detrás de ti, repáralos. No te limites a quedarte de brazos cruzados y lamentarte por lo malo que has hecho. Enmienda el daño y tu conciencia encontrará la paz que busca.

—¿Qué significa todo eso?—Repitió Len, desorientado. Kaito golpeó su frente, exasperado.

—Significa: no te rindas. Solo ponte de pie y repara las heridas que has abierto con tus malas decisiones. No dejes que tus sentimientos se apoderen de tu razón y te hagan actuar de manera irracional. ¿Has entendido?

—Pero...

—Agh. ¿Es que tengo que ser más específico?

—¿Estás diciéndome que vaya a hablar con Rin y le pida perdón como si ella tuviese una razón para hacerlo?

—Sí, digamos que estoy diciéndote algo así, cabeza hueca—Len le miró con molestia—. Yo, como buen amigo que soy, te aconsejo que dejes de ahogarte en tu propio dolor y notes la preocupación y el sufrimiento de los demás. Te estoy pidiendo que, apoyándote de tus lazos con tus amigos (como Miki, como yo) y con tu familia (tu mamá y tu papá), encuentres la fuerza para dejar de aislarte en tu depresión y busques una solución a tu dolor. Yo no creo que seas completamente egoísta porque, de ser así, no estarías como estás ahora.

—Claro que lo soy. Mi egoísmo me hizo romper con Rin sin siquiera darle una oportunidad para involucrarse en la decisión final. Solo pensé en mí cuando las distintas alternativas desfilaron ante mis ojos. ¿Cómo no podría ser llamado egoísta, si eso define perfectamente lo que soy?—Expuso, totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Kaito se imaginó que Len debió de pasar horas repitiéndose lo mismo. Él se sintió turbado por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

—Está bien, supongamos que eres tan egoísta como dices serlo—concordó el muchacho, dispuesto a sacar a Len de aquel círculo destructivo que lo embriagaba con una peligrosa y enfermiza culpa—. Pero, ciertamente, el amor no lo es. Y tú has demostrado con tu comportamiento desgraciado lo mal que te tiene tan solo pensar en el daño que le has causado a Rin. ¿Cómo podría ser egoísmo una preocupación de tal calibre por alguien más? Eso, amigo mío, no puede traducirse de otra forma que amor—Kaito rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Len y ambos encararon otra vez el dichoso espejo. Len pareció reflexionar sus palabras—. Tú quieres a Rin, Lenny. Y el quererla con honestidad te hace preocuparte por ella como nadie más lo haría. Puede que hayas cometido errores en el pasado... pero, ¡vamos! Todos somos humanos. Está en nuestra naturaleza equivocarnos.

—Aún si dices todo eso, Kaito, Rin jamás podrá perdonarme. Y yo la entiendo. En su lugar, yo tampoco lo haría.

—Y aquí es cuando debes tener en cuenta que Rin y tú son personas distintas, dos mundos en órbitas de universos paralelos, dos humanos que actúan concorde a sus personalidades diferentes. No te aferres a tu juicio personal, Len. Rin también te quiere, aunque te hayas comportado como un idiota, esa clase de sentimiento no muere con tanta sencillez y rapidez. Aprovecha que aún tienes esa ventaja de tu lado...

—¿Y cómo podría acercarme? ¿Has olvidado que Gumi y Miku prácticamente se han convertido en una barrera para nosotros? No me sorprendería si nos presentaran una orden de restricción para mantenernos a cien metros lejos de ellas. Además, me marcho en la madrugada a Boston, Kaito. No hay forma en la que podamos encontrarnos otra vez...—repuso él. Kaito suspiró.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Len. Lo primordial ahora es pensar en qué le dirás a Rin cuando ustedes dos se reúnan otra vez. Porque, estoy más que seguro, de lo que harán muy pronto.

Len ladeó su cabeza, poco convencido.

—Tengo miedo de que Rin me odie a pesar de que intente disculparme y reparar el daño que le causé, Kaito—admitió tras una corta pausa. Len y Kaito salieron de la habitación y anduvieron en silencio por el largo pasillo hasta alcanzar la sala de estar. Kaito se acomodó en el sillón mientras Len revisaba su refrigerador en busca de algo que apaciguase sus ansias y que no amenazase con manchar su vestimenta.

—Ella es demasiado buena para adoptar una posición así—Len mordió sus labios. _Sí, ella es demasiado buena como para comportarse de una manera tan malvada_—. Ya sé. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para reconstruir tu confianza.

—¿Qué idea?—Len asomó su cabeza por encima de la puerta de la nevera. Kaito palpó el puesto desocupado a su izquierda e invitó a su mejor amigo a unírsele en el sofá. Len se rindió en saciar su ansiedad y arrastró sus pies hasta aquel sitio.

—Dime, Len. ¿Qué es lo que más te atrae de Rin?—Soltó Kaito con entusiasmo—. No tiene que ser nada en particular, pero no te extiendas demasiado. No quiero que comiences a babear aquí—el rubio apretó su puño, pero renunció a la idea de propinarle una paliza a Kaito cuando las cualidades de su respuesta fueron enlistándose en su cabeza.

—Su sonrisa es tan tierna y fantástica, sus ojos son dulces y cálidos, la fragancia de vainilla que siempre acompaña su piel y su oloroso cabello a mandarinas son tan adictivos. Su personalidad infantil y su lado maduro; su actitud responsable, su diligencia, su disposición y bondad, su inocencia y preocupación, hasta sus celos resultan adorables... Todo en ella me fascina. Quiero conocer todas sus facetas, cada pequeño detalle, porque entre más la conozco más me siento embelesado.

—Rayos, no creí que tu respuesta sería tan cursi—Kaito le sonrió con amabilidad al rubio. El joven entrecerró sus ojos y reposó su parte posterior en el espaldar del mueble. Kaito le imitó—. ¿Rin alguna vez te ha defraudado, Len? ¿Alguna vez su conducta te ha demostrado que no vale la pena estar ahí para ella porque ella nunca estará ahí para ti?

—Nunca—contestó de inmediato, cerrando sus párpados por el súbito cansancio que lo inundó. La última semana no había dormido muy bien y, repentinamente, la fatiga acumulada comenzaba a derrumbarse sobre sus hombros molidos. Kaito esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ah. Miki tiene razón—Len emitió un leve gruñido, exhortando a su amigo a continuar con la explicación—. Eres mucho más tonto de lo que creímos. Si confías en Rin, ¿cómo es que has pensando en que podrá engañarte? Sabes que es una chica en la que puedes fiarte, Len, porque nunca te dará la espalda. Yo creo que tu problema en realidad es tu falta de seguridad en ti mismo. Pero... hay una solución muy sencilla para eso.

—¿Cuál es?

—Bueno, primero necesitas hablar y resolver todo con Rin antes de marcharte. Después de eso estoy seguro de que conseguirás el remedio para tus pesares por ti solo—Len se quedó ensimismado por largos instantes. Kaito se puso de pie cuando su celular vibró dentro de su chaqueta. Revisó el mensaje que le había llegado de parte de una angustiada Miki—: Oh Dios, Len. Se nos hace tarde. Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la boda de tus padres. ¿Estás listo, no?

—Eh... sí, eso creo.

—Perfecto. Vamo-...—Kaito se disponía a moverse hacia las puertas del ascensor cuando Len agarró su muñeca y la sostuvo fuertemente. Regresó su cabeza, enseñando su intrigado rostro—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh...—El rubio sonrió con alegría al percibir los rasgos preocupados de Kaito. Definitivamente no podía pedir el apoyo de un mejor amigo que Kaito. Con su voz firme y sincera, consiguió decir:—Gracias por todo, Kaito—su tono sonó algo avergonzado. El otro sonrió de lado ante la ligera pena de su mejor amigo.

_—No fue nada, Lenny._

...

—¡Teto! ¡¿Por qué estás usando esas zapatillas?! ¡No combinan para nada con tu vestido!—La voz de Kyoko retumbó en la cocina. Rin se encontraba sentada en un banco alto, a un lado del mesón, observando el desastre en el salón de estar. Había cerca de una docena de bolsas de tiendas departamentales con un millón de prendas regadas encima de los muebles. Parecía como si un huracán hubiese atacado sin piedad aquella sala que, en algún momento de la mañana, se encontraba perfectamente impecable. Rin suspiró.

—¡Mamá! Fuiste tú quien me ordenó utilizar estos zapatos—reprochó Teto con su voz desesperada. Las Akita estaban hechas un lío por la entrante fiesta de Shizuka-san y Kazushi. Rin escuchó un rugido tremebundo, probablemente producido por su extenuada madrastra.

—¡No, no, no, NO! Te dije que te probaras las zapatillas ESCARLATAS, no las que tienen una coloración borgoña. ¿Dónde está Neru? ¡Richard estará aquí en cualquier minuto!

—Escarlata, borgoña... ¿Cuál es la diferencia? De todas formas ambas se ven bien con este vestido—insistió Teto haciendo un puchero. Rin estuvo apunto de caerse de su asiento cuando oyó el alarido de histeria de su madrastra.

—¡NERU! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO! Se hace tarde, Dios mío, tarde... ¡¿Dónde están mis pendientes?! ¡RIN! ¡RIN, MIS PEN-

—¡ESTÁN A UN LADO DE LA LÁMPARA DE BURO QUE RICHARD TRAJO LA SEMANA PASADA!—Respondió antes de que Kyoko apareciera frenética en la entrada de la cocina. Hubo unos segundos de completo silencio. Rin se relajó.

—AH, AQUÍ ESTÁN. BUEN TRABAJO, RIN.

El timbre de la casa abarrotó los oídos impacientes de las residentes de aquel excepcional hogar. Kyoko y Teto sufrieron un desglose de emociones. Empezaron a ordenar la sala de estar, aunque ese trabajo era uno de los deberes de Rin, y comenzaron a llamar a gritos a Neru para que terminase de alistarse. Entre tanta confusión y alboroto, a ninguna de las incoherentes Akita se le ocurrió mover sus pies hasta la entrada principal para recibir a Richard apropiadamente. La joven rubia frotó su sien ante tanto desbarajuste.

—Como si ya no tuviese suficientes problemas...—Rin se apoyó en sus muletas y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el vestíbulo, pasando por la desatada y catastrófica sala de estar, y alcanzó en pocos minutos la lejana puerta principal. El timbre sonó por segunda vez.

—¡Rin! ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? ¿Has reposado como te aconsejó el doctor?

Rin le regaló una sonrisa cálida al hombre. El incidente que había lesionado su tobillo había sucedido con Richard presente en la residencia de las Akita. Si no fuese por él, probablemente Rin estaría en su cama, gimiendo de dolor aún por la necesidad de visitar un médico. No es Kyoko fuera tan desalmada, por supuesto que no, pero, en un principio, la mujer juró que Rin estaba exagerando su dolor y que su pie solo necesitaba descansar en alto y con hielo para reponerse. Gracias a Dios Richard estaba ahí para plantear lo contrario.

—Está muy bien, gracias otra vez por todas sus atenciones—contestó amablemente. Un grito de total descontento atacó los tímpanos de Rin y Richard. Se trataba otra vez de Kyoko.

—¡NERU! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A TU CABELLO? ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ MÁS CORTO?!—El alarido potente desorientó momentáneamente a Rin. Ella inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de disculpa y le suplicó a Richard que no se moviese de ahí. Con dificultad, se excusó y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible hasta enseñar su vacilante figura en el salón.

—Kyoko, Richard-san está aquí. Ya deberían...

Rin calló cuando sus ojos dieron a parar en la recortada cabellera rubia de Neru. Ya no había rastros de la prolongada melena rubia que sobrepasaba su cintura. Solo quedaba un corte por encima de los hombros, tan corto que se asemejaba al suyo. Kyoko estaba tendida en el sofá, con sus ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, recuperándose del tajante shock. Al mismo tiempo, Teto admiraba el nuevo estilo de su melliza con una expresión impresionada. Rin pestañeó varias veces antes de encontrar el valor para continuar.

—Bue-Bueno...—articuló, aún estupefacta—, Richard-san las está esperando en la entrada.

—¡Ah! Vamos, niñas. Rápido. No quiero llegar tarde a la boda—Neru y Teto asintieron. Kyoko y Neru fueron las primeras en dirigirse hacia la salida, pasando sin cuidado alguno por los costados de Rin. Teto, en cambio, le sonrió a su hermanastra y le indicó que se comportase para no salir más herida. Rin se despidió con su mano agitándose débilmente.

Se recostó en el marco de la sala.

—¡Rin! Recoge el reguero en la sala, por favor. Espero que todo esté en orden para cuando regresemos—fue lo último que escuchó de Kyoko. Suspiró con pesadumbre mientras se acomodaba sobre el sillón.

Sus ojos visualizaron en el techo las memorias tristes que le perseguían desde que había regresado a clases. Recordaba con frescura cómo el rostro de Len se había deformado por la sorpresa cuando adoptó aquella actitud pasiva e imperturbable. Sentía el dolor con cada una de sus sonrisas falsas. Su intención no era herir a Len de aquella manera, pero él había pedido aquello. Que ambos se olvidaran de su relación. Rin cerró sus ojos y dejó que unas tiernas lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. Dentro de varias horas Len se iría de Japón. Después de la celebración y la pomposa fiesta que habían planeado como bienvenida al renovado matrimonio y despedida de la familia de Tokio, los Kagamine se marcharían a Boston. Rin cubrió su rostro con pesar. Cómo le dolía pensar que se separarían estando en términos tan nefastos...

La campanilla de la entrada despertó a Rin de su mal sueño. Se irguió y buscó sus muletas. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de entrada. Mecía las llaves para introducir la indicada en la cerradura cuando una voz conocida congeló sus sentidos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Kaito?—Era la tersa voz de Len. Rin reculó hasta toparse con un mueble, espantada. No, debía haber escuchado mal, debía estar imaginándose cosas...—Es inútil. Estoy seguro de que nadie abrirá. Deberíamos irnos ya. La boda iniciará pronto.

—Tsk. Deja el pesimismo, todo sucederá a su debido tiempo... Por ahora, resolvamos esto primero. ¡Rin!—Vociferó Kaito al otro lado. La rubia chilló en seguida, cubriendo su boca antes de que un grito más potente se le escapara accidentalmente. Como si el destino estuviese jugando malas bromas contra ella, Len percibió claramente el gemido de la rubia, y su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Comenzó a tocar con furor la puerta de madera.

—¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Rin!

Ella tapó su rostro y lloró con amargura.

—¡Lárgate!

—¡Rin!

—¡Kaito, Len, largo!—Advirtió con su voz quebrada—, ¡no quiero verlos! ¡Váyanse o llamaré a la policía!

—¡Rin...!

Len atestó un golpe fuerte a su frente con la puerta y permaneció helado por largos instantes. Con su voz inaudible, murmuró:

—Vamos, Rin. Abre la puerta. Nuestro último adiós no puede ser éste...

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí está, el capítulo XXVII como lo prometí.<em>

_Es una especie de recompensa por lo corto que resultó mi última actualización..._

_Espero que esto sea suficiente...eh... drama, por ahora. Creo que le hacía falta un poco de tragedia antes del final._

_Sipi, el final de este fic se acerca... No sé cómo reaccionar a eso._

_Solo espero que continúen dándome su apoyo, a mí y a todas mis historias._

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! _

_Sus comentarios me hacen mucho bien._

_¡Gracias!_

_Nos leemos muy pronto, ¿está bien?_

_¡Las adoro! :3_

_Atentamente, Jess._


	28. Melodías Nocturnas

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXVIII- Melodías Nocturnas<strong>

Pisadas sordas quebraron las hojas inertes tendidas en el cemento de la entrada. Aquella figura alta y esbelta se detuvo cuando distinguió dos personas paradas frente a la puerta, un apoyada contra la madera vieja, mientras la otra se limitaba a observando con compasión la escena montada.

—¿Len? ¿Kaito?

—¿Meiko?—Susurró el rubio, gravemente, jadeando alarmado, tal como haría cualquiera si frente a él se encontrase liberada una criatura de apariencia indefensa, pero que, por el contrario, por dentro podía resultar letal. La castaña dirigió una ojeada furtiva a la labrada puerta, alcanzando a oír los hipidos desesperados de su hermanita menor, y devolvió su interesada mirada a los dos jóvenes paralizados delante de ella. Con lentitud, escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas y mansas, dijo:

—No quiero sonar grosera, pero, ¿puedo saber qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?—La mujer se cruzó de brazos, frunció sus labios y enarcó sus cejas, de forma expectante, demandando justificaciones que, dadas las circunstancias, probablemente le resultarían demasiado enclenques como para sostener una buena razón que les impulsase a presentarse deliberadamente en casa de Rin después de lo ocurrido. Al otro lado se escuchó una especie de gemido, seguido de un rápido _¡click!_ y un escalofriante chirrido.

—¿Meiko oneesan?—Se asomaron aquel par de ojos celestes, opacos por las brillantes lágrimas acumuladas sobre sus córneas, desde una ranura entreabierta con sumo cuidado. La castaña apartó de su camino al Kagamine, con un leve empujón, inclinándose para ver a Rin con más claridad.

—¿Has pensando en lo que te dije?—Musitó por lo bajo, sin importarle realmente si los dos jóvenes intrusos se entrometían en la conversación o no, recostando su cabeza contra la puerta. Rin, sin embargo, no se mostró tan condescendiente como ella. Sus orbes heridos viajaron del apenado Kaito hasta el arrepentido y angustiado Len, dedicándole una mirada penetrante, rebosante de dureza y apatía.

—¿Qué están esperando?—Les habló por fin, con aquel tono frívolo y monótono que martillaba el corazón de Len. En su vida, Rin se había mostrado tan resentida como lo hacía con Len. Pero, teniendo en cuenta el abrasador sentimiento doloroso que fatigaba su respiración, era la única forma en la que podía desahogarse—. Creí haber aclarado que no deseo ver a ninguno de los dos. Mi anterior advertencia iba muy en serio. Si no se marchan ahora, no dudaré en llamar a la policía—Meiko respingó ante la súbita y firme amenaza de la rubia.

—Rin, por favor, te pido que-

—Además, si estoy en lo correcto—Rin extendió el reloj de muñeca que vestía aquella tarde, dejando la oración que Len pensaba pronunciar a medias—, pronto comenzará la ceremonia. ¿Qué hacen aquí parados entonces? Tienen asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Tsk, ¿podrías escucharnos aunque sea solo un minuto?—Pidió, exasperándose ya por el tono enojado que la lengua de Rin no se molestaba en disimular—, no tomaré más de tu tiempo, solo te pido que me escuches.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Me han quedado muy claras tus intenciones, Len Kagamine. Por lo tanto, no veo la necesidad de entablar una nueva discusión o de retomar la que _nunca existió_. ¿No te lo dije ya? El pasado es irreversible. Si lo que querías era que rompiésemos, ¡felicidades! Ya lo obtuviste. ¿Qué otro asunto te trae hasta acá? _¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?_

La ironía que Rin utilizó avivó la llama hambrienta de sufrimiento que devoraba todo dentro de Len. Era como si hubiesen regresado el tiempo, a los meses donde se habían conocido, cuando él no le aguantaba y le repelía por el parentesco que guardaba con su madre. No obstante, en esta ocasión, los roles se habían invertido. Ahora era él el que, gracias a su actitud egoísta y desconsiderada, era repudiado y detestado. ¿Adónde se había esfumado la confianza con la que solía dirigirse a Rin? Viéndole de frente, en aquellos instantes, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y su garganta se secaba.

—_Ya me cansé de todo esto—_pensó la rubia al ver que Len, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, no conseguía reunir la fortaleza para articular algo sensato—. Han perdido demasiada tiempo ya—habló otra vez, despertando a Len de su trance y llamando la atención del silencioso Kaito que, levemente decepcionado, miraba la cobardía de su mejor amigo tomar lo mejor de él—, si no se marchan ahora, se perderán la presentación de los esposos. Váyanse ya, aquí no hay nada que puedan resolver.

Rin se arrimó para dejar pasar a Meiko. Cuando la castaña se hubo perdido en el pasillo, camino a la cocina, después de lanzar un vacío adiós a Len y a Kaito, Rin se dispuso a asegurar la entrada. Le regaló una última mirada a Len, quien continuaba congelado en su porche, totalmente desubicado. Le brindó una última sonrisa, algo amarga y demasiado débil, pero que él atrapó de inmediato.

—_Quizás, en un futuro, podamos establecer algún tipo de amistad—_pronunció de manera inaudible, titubeante y poco convencida de sus palabras. Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, se alegró por haberlo dicho. Si iba a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida donde Len Kagamine tomaba parte, quería que tuviese un final no tan dramático y horrendo. Sus ojos quedaron inundados en lágrimas y ella, por temor a verse más humillada en las pupilas de Len, decidió encerrarse en su hogar.

—_No Rin—_susurró él, interponiendo su mano entre la puerta y el marco, lastimándose en el acto, agradeciendo a los cielos que Rin, dado su estado de ánimo lamentable, no contaba con su fuerza usual, porque, sino, probablemente sus huesos estarían rotos en ese instante. La rubia le dejó interponerse, deseando poder acabar pronto con una puntada decente aquel desastroso tejido—. No puedo verte como una simple mi amiga, ¿cómo podría? Eres demasiado especial como para ser solamente eso.

—Lo lamento mucho Len—rechazó ella sus palabras, forzándole a quitar la mano con un golpe desdeñoso. Len recordó la oportunidad en la que él, víctima de la rabia que había almacenado por años contra su propia madre, había aventando un manotazo contra las frágiles e inculpables manos de Rin. Su remordimiento incrementó, de ser eso posible, unas diez veces más—, pero, si de verdad no puedes verme como una simple amiga, entonces seremos meros conocidos. Dos personas cuyas vidas se unen en algún punto _irrelevante. _Nada más, nada menos. Perdóname si te resulto demasiado ruda, pero _t__ú ya has dejado de ser alguien especial para mí._

_—_¿Q-Qué?

Kaito contestó su teléfono, incapaz de continuar escuchando la baja conversación entre ambos rubios. La voz alarmada de Miki disparó agujas contra su tímpano.

—_¡¿Dónde rayos se metieron, Kaito?! ¡Shizuka ya llegó a la Iglesia y la ceremonia está por dar inicio! ¡¿No estarán pensando en faltar, cierto?! Porque, de ser así, estarán en graves, muy graves problemas. Si Kazushi se entera..._

—Si se entera, no dirá nada, Miki. Hicimos una parada que Len realmente necesitaba hacer para seguir adelante. Estoy seguro de que entenderá si se lo explicamos, después de todo, él parece preocuparse por su hijo.

—_¡¿Están en casa de Rin?! ¡¿En serio lo llevaste hasta allá?! Kaito, ¿acaso has perdido la cordura? Si Gumi se llega a enterar de que se aparecieron por allá, no dudará en darles una paliza a ambos, ¡oh Dios! _

_—_Miki, todo estará bien. Estamos intentando reparar las cosas de la mejor manera, así que te agradecería que dejases de sacar a flote tantos aspectos negativos...

—_Tsk. El sacerdote ya apareció, Kaito. Muevan sus traseros hasta acá lo más rápido que puedan después de que concluyan las cosas por allá. ¡Buena suerte! Realmente la necesitará..._

Y con eso Miki colgó. Kaito se dignó a revisar la hora y, en efecto, habían demorado más de lo que él tenía planificado. Algo dubitativo, se regresó hacia su mejor amigo, quien, con rastros de agua sobre sus mejillas, se giraba sobre sus talones, ocultando sus orbes celestes, y se marchaba lejos de ahí, dejando a una pasmada Rin detrás de él. Kaito abrió su boca por la sorpresa, intentando decir algo a la desubicada y turbada Rin, pero el llamado de su mejor amigo le hizo desistir.

—Vamos ya, Kaito. _Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer. _

Mientras intentaba acoplarse a su andar veloz, Kaito decidió darle un último vistazo a la rubia antes de que marcharse con Len. La imagen que perseveró en su cabeza por el resto de tarde fue la de Rin, agachada a un lado de la puerta, sosteniendo fuertemente algo contra su pecho mientras lloraba con amargura.

_¿De qué rayos me perdí?_

* * *

><p>—¿Rin? ¿Qué sucedió?—Meiko se hincó a un costado de su hermana, quien sollozaba desconsolada al ras de la puerta, balbuceando cosas insondables que, por más que se esforzase, la castaña no conseguía cómo concederles lógica. Azorada por el estado en que había dejado a su hermana atrás, estuvo apunto de ponerse de pie y perseguir a Len Kagamine, pero una mano tembladora la paró ipso facto.<p>

—_É-Él lo sabía..._—Murmuró con pena, con un tono lúgubre y vacuo, como si esas tres simples palabras guardasen un significado oscuro y siniestro. Meiko se aproximó a ella, acariciando su cabeza, respondiendo:

—¿Qué cosa sabía Len, Rin?

Como respuesta recibió un gemido, agudo y efímero. A continuación, Rin procedió a enseñarle, con una lentitud y un suspenso que tajaban la respiración de Meiko, lo que mantenía oculto dentro de su puño, ahora lívido por la presión con la que su espíritu se afanaba a aquel misterioso tesoro. Un centello dorado deslumbró los ojos de cafés antes de que estos pudiesen identificar qué cosa era aquella que la joven rubia protegía con tanta devoción contra su pecho. _Se trataba de una llave en forma de corazón._

—Meiko oneesan—dijo otra vez, con la misma tonalidad fúnebre y depresiva, destrozada y sin vida, alertando la memoria confundida de la castaña—, _Len sabía que yo era Cenicienta. Lo sabía y ahora me odia por ello._

* * *

><p>—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Len?—Insistió nuevamente Kaito, parándose en medio de su camino, dispuesto a sacar más información antes de que entrasen en el templo. El Kagamine le ignoró por completo y continuó con su trayecto—. ¡Len! No me has dirigido la palabra desde que dejamos la casa de Rin. ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?<p>

—_Nada_—contestó con terquedad, por enésima vez a la misma pregunta, sin tornarse para encarar a su mejor amigo—. ¿Podemos tirar este tema de una buena vez? Ya ves que todo ha acabado en un fracaso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que ya te diste por vencido?—Quiso hacerle entrar en razón. Len negó con su cabeza, no supo si en respuesta a su inquisición o a sus dudas interiores. Al final dijo:

—Mañana me marcho a Estados Unidos, Kaito. Rin ya no desea verme y, ya que ése era su deseo, quise darle fin a este problema acorde a su voluntad. Le he mentido y le he dicho que yo tampoco quiero volver a verle en mi vida.

—¿Tú hiciste qué?

—Ya no veo algún motivo por el cual deberíamos quedarnos enfrascados en esto—continuó sin mucha emoción, recobrando su paso acelerado. Antes de perderse en el interior de la Iglesia, terminó diciendo:—. Nuestra inmadurez nos ha llevado a una chocante ruptura.

El rubio se escabulló por los pasillos laterales y alcanzó su asiento en las primeras filas, siendo atrapado por los ojos intrigados de sus padres, quienes, conociendo el drama que se había desenvuelto en la vida de su hijo, esperaban pronto volver a admirar una sonrisa feliz en su demacrado rostro. Y Len, siendo consciente de la preocupación evidente de sus progenitores, se animó a, por una vez en su vida, complacer a los demás en lugar de sí mismo, según se repitió en lo profundo de su mente, y les enseñó una sonrisa honesta, quizás no la más alegre y gozosa, pero una que prometía reponerse de su brutal caída. Shizuka suspiró.

—Por tu expresión puedo deducir que las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos—comentó suavemente Miki, arrinconándose hacia la punta donde había quedado apartado el puesto de Kaito, atrayendo la atención de Akaito con su repentino alejamiento. El gemelo de su novio, tapando sus orbes azules marinos, confirmó su suposición.

—Tan bien como las tragedias _shakespearianas_, si no peor—confesó. Miki adoptó una expresión de infelicidad y desesperanza.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes?—Ella pestañeó, desorientada. Kaito mantuvo su mirada concentrada en el festejo que sucedía delante de él—. ¿Sobre dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso? Pues, ya han caído, y se han destruido apenas impactaron el suelo.

* * *

><p>La armoniosa melodía abarrotaba el desván con notas que embelesaban por su pureza. Rin oía atentamente, con un alma anhelante, apegada a sus rodillas como éstas si pudiesen desprenderse de ella y desaparecer en cualquier momento. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.<p>

_"Siempre lo supe. ¿Acaso me creíste tan tonto? No por algo profesaba un amor genuino hacia ti. Sería estúpido si no pudiese reconocer a la persona que más quiero. Pero eso ya no interesa ahora..."_

Cuando la caja musical terminó de entonar _Daughter of Evil, _siguieron las notas de la pieza_ Servant of Evil. _Ella apretó sus ojos con desespero, magullándose con sus turbulentas acciones, llorando con más fuerza con los recuerdos que le brindaba aquella canción. _Tantos recuerdos que no se repetirían._

_"Yo también estoy cansado de todo esto. Lo último que quería era sacar esto a la luz, pero debes saber que tú también me has estado hiriendo. ¿Por qué solo tú te ves como la víctima?"_

Un vago crujido se mezcló con las suaves notas que despedía su atesorada caja musical. Rin subió la mirada, en la que ya casi no se diferenciaban sus claros irises, para encontrarse con una entristecida Meiko, que cargaba consigo una bandeja con té humeante.

_"¿Te has detenido a pensar que quizás **tus mentiras **también influyeron en mi decisión? ¿Consideraste alguna vez que tus engaños pudiesen llevarme a concluir que sería mejor terminásemos? Si estuviste ocultando esto durante tanto tiempo, ¿qué más podrías ocultarme cuando estuviese lejos?"_

—Bebe algo, esto te hará sentir mejor—aseguró la castaña. Rin asintió para darle el gusto a su hermana mayor, sabiendo que nada podría reparar su despedazado corazón en aquellos momentos. Meiko le extendió una delicada taza, perteneciente al juego de teteras que Kyoko tanto cuidaba.

—Si Kyoko descubre que usé su porcelana italiana, me asesinará—intentó bromear, pero no logró más que un lamentable comentario acompañado por una especie de ahogo o chillido. La castaña no supo qué contestar.

_"Tomaré tu palabra entonces. A partir de ahora seremos simples conocidos. No podemos ser considerados como amigos, porque una amistad requiere de confianza y, lamentablemente, yo he perdido mi confianza en ti..."_

_—_Rin, ¿quieres un poco de leche con tu té?—Meiko inclinó su cabeza—, ¿Rin?

_"Será mejor si nuestros caminos nunca vuelven a cruzarse. Aunque ése no era mi deseo en un principio, como es el tuyo, entonces también será el mío."_

—¿Me estás escuchando?

_—_¿Disculpa?—Rin agitó violentamente su cabeza, escapándose de su cárcel emocional, definiendo los rasgos serios de Meiko. Ésta dejó la taza que tenía en sus manos sobre la bandeja, que ahora descansaba en la mesita de luz de Rin, y envolvió a su hermanita menor en un abrazo reconfortante. Rin le miró, sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto.

—Rin, quita ya esa expresión de pena que vistes. Eres demasiado joven como para dejar que esta decepción te robe lo mejor de ti. En la vida te enfrentarás a muchas situaciones similares a éstas y es necesario que aprendas cómo ponerte de pie otra vez y regresar a la pelea. Nunca he dudado de ti y de tu fortaleza, y hoy no será la excepción.

—¿Oneesan?

—¿Recuerdas lo que tu padre te decía, Rin? Jamás abandones la batalla porque aparezcan enemigos más poderosos. Lo imposible se vuelve posible cuando encaras tus miedos, ¿no es cierto?—Meiko apreció la chistosa expresión confusa que Rin exhibió, perdida en el discurso de su hermana—. A lo que me refiero, pequeña, es que no permitas que tu dolor te encadene a una derrota permanente. Quiero que te pongas de pie otra vez, como siempre lo has hecho desde que eras muy chiquita. Tal cual lo hiciste después de la muerte de tu padre.

—Han sucedido tantas cosas en lo últimos meses que no sé si será tan fácil superar esto...

—¿Quién dijo que sería fácil? La trayectoria es difícil, pero no irrealizable. ¡Ánimo!

Rin apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y lloró. Restregó su pánico y dolor en los brazos cálidos de Meiko, murmurando repetidas veces lo doloroso que era. Su aflicción se alargó por horas. Afortunadamente, Kyoko, Neru y Teto no regresarían hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana. Por lo que Rin se otorgó la libertad de desprenderse sin ataduras de todo el sufrimiento que cargaba dentro de ella, con su confidente más fiable: su hermana mayor, Meiko Sakine.

* * *

><p>Sus padres avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, bajo la mirada expectante de los invitados, para dar comienzo a la fiesta de recién re-casados. Lejos de la atmósfera romántica y alegre que circundaba a sus papás, Len se encontraba solitario en una mesa apartada, hundiéndose en su silla, con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados con afán. Tenía una jaqueca infernal. Todo lo que había sucedido antes de la ceremonia en el templo continuaba rebobinándose una y otra vez en su mente, torturándole horriblemente, sumándose también el viaje al aeropuerto, la espera de tres horas y las trece horas de vuelo, lo que resultaba en un acabado, deprimido y frustrado Len, cuya mente estaba por tirarse al libre abismo de la locura.<p>

Se encontraba divagando en sus cuestiones sobre el futuro y lo que le esperaba en América cuando, de repente, creyó sentir una presencia muy próxima a él, lo que era extraño, ya que todos estaban reunidos entorno a sus padres, protagonistas de aquella velada. _Si es alguna fan que se ha colado en la fiesta, juro que saltaré por el balcón.__  
><em>

_—_¿Estás bien?—Dijo la voz de aquella presencia. Len abrió los ojos para confirmar que, efectivamente, hubiese alguien cerca de él, antes de que la idea de que aquella voz se tratase de su primer delirio lo convenciese por completo. Afortunadamente, a unos pocos pasos de él se hallaba una persona, así que Len tuvo que desechar su teoría de estar perdiendo la cabeza, _por ahora. _Aquella persona era, si la memoria no le fallaba, nadie más que la hermanastra de Rin, con la que se suponía debía haber compartido escenario durante el festival cultural, _Neru Akita._ _Bueno, es una fanática, pero estaba en la lista de invitados, así que no cuenta. _Los orbes cansados de Len le recorrieron de pies a cabeza._  
><em>

_Ok. Esto es raro._

Len restregó sus párpados varias veces y golpeó su frente con sus palmas para despertarse de su evidente ensoñación. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos volvieron a levantarse y delante de ellos desfilaron las mismas características que había visto anteriormente, _demasiado similares _a las de Rin Kasane, Len retomó la idea de estar convirtiéndose en otra víctima más de la mente humana. Porque, definitivamente, esa era la explicación más factible para darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo: que él hubiese caído en la demencia y estuviese otorgándole atributos de su amada a otros. Y Len, siendo tan meticuloso con sus cuestiones, se basaba en dos razones principales para sustentar su lógica. En primer lugar, por fuentes confiables (como Miku, Meiko y Gumi), él sabía que Neru detestaba a Rin y que, en segundo lugar, como consecuencia de la primera razón, era más que imposible que ella decidiese copiarla en algún aspecto. Por lo que podemos concluir que, o bien Len estaba alucinando, o Neru había cambiado su estilo de corte a uno idéntico al de Rin (cosa que Len se rehusaba a creer).

—¿Len? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? Sí, estoy perfectamente—mintió de nuevo aquel día, mordiéndose la lengua al saber que estaba tomando por vicio decir tantos falsos testimonios. Neru, con una sonrisa débil, se deslizó a un lado de Len. Los orbes celestes escudriñaron más sus facciones, rogando por no ver alguna otra similitud con Rin. Neru se rió de su expresión conflictiva—. Espero no sonar insolente, Neru, pero... ¿Qué sucedió con tu cabellera larga? La última vez que te vi tenías una melena que rebosaba tu cintura. ¿Por qué la súbita transformación?

—Oh, eso—Neru acarició sus mechones cortos, suspirando con sutileza. Se removió en su asiento con cuidado, como si la interrogación le incomodase de alguna manera. Len no encontró nada inapropiado en lo que dijo—. Creí que era tiempo para un cambio. Tenía deseos de abandonar mi vieja personalidad y dar el primer paso para mostrar una nueva faceta, o algo así.

—¿Ah sí?—Len asintió, ligeramente desubicado por la repentina confesión. Su mano se estiró hasta alcanzar una copa de agua que se hallaba a medio metro de él. Su garganta estaba seca y su sed le raspaba cuando hablaba. Cuando sorbía del suculento hidrante, Neru retomó la palabra:

—¿Por qué estás aquí, tan solitario?—Inquirió cuando él tragaba el frío líquido transparente. El rubio parpadeó, relamió sus labios y sonrió—. ¿No deberías estar animando a tus padres como hacen los demás?

—Sí, supongo que debería. Estar aquí, apartado de la gente, me hace ver como un asocial ¿cierto?—Neru afirmó algo avergonzada el chiste de Len. Éste rió suavemente, reposando el peso de su cuerpo contra el espaldar de la silla. El desbarajuste de emociones que experimentaba vagamente le permitía sonreír—. Creo que es porque estoy extremadamente agotado. Hoy ha sido un día tan agitado que he quedado sin energías para nada, ni siquiera para celebrar con mis padres su renovación de votos.

—¿Qué sucedió hoy que te ha dejado tan cansado?—Len titubeó un instante, entrecerrando sus ojos, para luego negar con cuidado su cabeza y ponerse de pie.

—Es un asunto delicado del que me gustaría no hablar. Prefiero guardarme este tipo de cosas para mí persona, en lugar de molestar a los demás con mis problemas. Ve y disfruta de la fiesta, Neru. Me apetece caminar solo por el jardín—Len se excusó patéticamente, inclinando su cabeza y alejándose rápidamente de la rubia. Ella arrugó el dobladillo de su vestido, apretándolo con sus puños cerrados.

_¿Debería seguirlo?_

_¿Para qué? No soy Rin después de todo._

_No conseguiré nada si lo acoso. _

_—_¡Neru! ¡Tienen pasa palos deliciosos por allá! Ven conmigo, ¡sé que te fascinarán!

—La luna llena es tan hermosa—murmuró cuando sus pies hacían crujir la grama debajo de ellos. Caminó a lo largo del precioso jardín que se extendía después de la terraza, un palacio floral donde habitaban todo tipo de especies, coloridas y estrafalarias que, bajo el claro de la luna, brillaban con peculiaridad.

Alcanzó una fuente descomunal, que tenía por escultura a unos enamorados reunidos en un jardín de rosas. Len esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y amarga. La vida se estaba burlando descaradamente en su cara. Si no hubiese roto su relación con Rin, ella hubiese asistido a la fiesta. Si no hubiese sido estúpido, le habría convencido de que se escaparan juntos para aventurarse por aquellos lares. Si aún estuviesen juntos, tal vez hubiesen podido admirar a aquellos enamorados sin tenerles ni una pizca de envidia. _Pero no. Nada de eso se haría realidad nunca. _

—¿Uh?—Len oyó que el viento traía una melodía que parecía lejana, _muy muy lejana,_ y que se le hacía demasiado familiar. No intentó descubrir de dónde provenía aquella música porque algo le decía que, a pesar de que corriese una milla entera, no podría alcanzarle nunca. Así que se resignó a deleitarse con aquella pieza que tanto le gustaba—. _¿Servant of Evil? ¿Quién estará oyendo esa canción?_

_Rin._

_Rin también la está escuchando._

_¿No es así?_

_—_¡Qué estupidez estás pensando, Len Kagamine!—Farfulló agriamente, encontrando terriblemente absurda su inesperada ocurrencia. Por supuesto, porque es muy sensato creer Rin querría escuchar esa canción justo después de todo lo que ha sucedido. ¡Sí, claro! Lo más probable es que ahora aborrezca esa pieza tanto como lo aborrece a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lenny?—La suave y agradable voz de Miki invadió sus oídos, brotando de entre los arbustos por los que él había surgido hacía unos minutos atrás. Apretó su nariz y sacudió su empolvada melena color canela—. ¿Por qué te escapaste de la fiesta?

—¿En verdad necesitas una respuesta a esa pregunta?

—Bueno, quizás la formulé mal—admitió suavemente. Sin previo aviso, pasando rápidamente por un lado de Len, Miki escaló el borde de la fuente, empezando a balancearse a lo largo de éste para no caer en el relleno de agua. Len atendió a cada paso que daba, temeroso de que Miki, cediendo ante su torpeza innata, se desplomase en el pequeño lago artificial y terminase con su vestido enchumbado—. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes? Te he notado muy pensativo en las últimas horas, ¿qué cosas has deliberado en esa cabeza tuya? ¿Has decidido algo por fin?

—¿Hay algo más que pueda decidir?

—¡Pues claro que sí! Siempre tenemos la opción de decidir Len, por eso somos criaturas libres—reprochó con una sonrisa amigable—. Hasta en las situaciones más horribles tenemos el chance de actuar según nuestra inteligencia y voluntad. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó _exactamente _con Rin?

—Es una historia larga y complicada.

—Tal como en Okinawa, contamos con todo el tiempo del mundo. Tendrás que inventarte una mejor excusa para deshacerte de mí, Lenny—compartieron una carcajada muerta, algo incómoda y exhausta. Antes de comenzar con sus explicaciones, pues Len sabía que no podría zafarse de esto, le probó de esta manera:

—Miki, afina tus oídos y presta atención a tu alrededor—ella obedeció. Se paró en seco sobre la piedra que pisaba, ocultó sus ojos detrás de sus retocados párpados y concentró su completo interés en los sonidos de la naturaleza. Su respiración y la de Len fue lo primero que escuchó. Luego, atendió los llamados de lo grillos y los sapos. Por último, percibió la misma melodía que Len había captado. Saboreando las notas, Miki suspiró.

—¿La oyes?

—¿Servant of Evil?—Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por el descubrimiento que el muchacho había hecho en aquel jardín. El rubio respondió de forma afirmativa—. ¿De dónde viene esa música?

—No lo sé. ¿No te transmite una sensación de lejanía?

—Sí... ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Una melodía nocturna que consuela corazones solitarios—balbuceó. Miki alzó una ceja y saltó lejos de la fuente, cayendo estrepitosamente entre los brazos de Len. Éste retrocedió para no perder el equilibrio.

—Tan cursi como siempre—ella se irguió una vez que Len estaba estable y que ella no corría peligro de caerse con él—. ¿Quieres sentarte en aquella banca? Presiento que será una velada larga.

—No dudo que estés en lo correcto. _Las horas se vuelven más largas cuando no se posee lo que las acortaría._

_—_No parafrasees a Romeo, Lenny.

—¿Por qué no? Me he vuelto todo un príncipe después de encontrar a mi Cenicienta.

—Oh Dios.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 12 menos cuarto cuando Meiko se despidió de su hermanita menor y abandonó la residencia de la familia AkitaKasane. Rin se quedó en su habitación, con su pierna lesionada apoyada en un almohadón alto, abrazando un conejo de felpa que Miku le había regalado en su cumpleaños hacía tres años atrás. Rin jamás se había sentido tan agotada. Parecía como si sus fuerzas hubiesen sido drenadas con todo el llanto que había desatado durante el atardecer. No se había percatado en lo más mínimo del rápido paso del tiempo hasta que su habitación quedó envuelta por una penumbra particular del anochecer. Meiko y ella cenaron, conversaron suavemente sobre el tema principal que había traído a Meiko a su casa y luego la castaña se disculpó.

—Papá, ¿cómo te encuentras? Tengo mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo—dijo ella, con el cofre que le había regalado su padre sobre su cama, observando la foto adherida al cristal—. Si estuvieras aquí, puedo imaginarme cómo hubieses tratado a Len por hacer llorar a tu hija unigénita...

La cajita respondió a sus palabras con la única melodía que se sabía. Rin se encontraba tan perdida en una distante nebulosa que no se percató del momento en que alguien se adentró en su habitación bruscamente. Rin despertó al oír un chillido encrespado y desesperado. Sus orbes celestes chocaron con los ojos rojizos de Teto.

—¿Te-to? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?—Rin alzó sus brazos hasta atrapar sus muletas. Se puso de pie y cojeó hasta la alborotada pelirroja, que gritaba en su puerta.

—¡El abuelo tuvo un infarto!—Sollozó ella con horror. Por "abuelo" se refería al padre de Kyoko porque, desgraciadamente, Rin también había perdido a sus dos pares de abuelos hacía mucho tiempo atrás. La rubia le observó con compasión. Ella sabía lo especial y muy importante que era el señor Siwon para Teto, a quien consideraba su nieta más tierna y consentida—. ¡Mamá se ha dirigido al hospital con Richard! Neru y yo hemos sido traídas aquí por un amigo suyo... Mamá creyó que era una trivialidad, por eso nos mandó a casa... ¡Tienes que acompañarme, Rin! Neru se ha encerrado en su recámara y se niega a salir. Mamá no deja que salgamos solas, no es seguro a esta hora, pe-pero... la situación es más grave de lo que creímos. Te lo suplico, Rin. Acompáñame—ella lloriqueó nuevamente, mostrando un lado débil y demasiado vulnerable que martilló la conciencia de Rin. Simplemente era imposible ignorarle.

—Es-Está bien, Teto. Yo iré contigo al hospital. Eh... Llamaré a un taxi para nosotras, ¿está bien? S-Solamente te pido que te calmes, por favor...—La pelirroja se tiró en la cama de Rin y gimoteó con mucha más fuerza sobre sus esponjosos cojines. La rubia se reprochó haber triturado su celular contra la pared porque eso significaba que tendría que bajar las escaleras infinitas para moverse hasta el teléfono de la sala.

Abandonó a la pelirroja ahí muy a pesar de que le martirizaban los ahogados quejidos de Teto. Sostuvo sus muletas con entre sus manos y, apoyándose de la pared con cuidado, se desplazó escalón por escalón, primero bajando su pie derecho y luego el izquierdo. Llegó al corredor donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Kyoko, Neru y Teto. Era gracioso el hecho que su antigua recámara ahora era un estudio en aquella planta. Se disponía a cruzar cuando escuchó un chirrido de madera. La puerta más lejana, al final del corredor, se entreabrió, para dar paso a una inexpresiva Neru.

—¡Neru! Teto me ha contado lo que ha sucedido. En verdad lo siento muchí-

Pero Rin fue callada por el estruendo de un poderoso portazo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender que la rubia de orbes dorados había lanzado la puerta para no oírle hablar. Rin se preguntó si había dicho algo indebido o imprudente, pero no consiguió nada errado en sus palabras. Confundida y desorientada, continuó con su descenso por aquellas escalinatas. Finalmente, se adentró en la sala y, después de desordenar unos gabinetes en busca de una olvidada pero útil agenda de Kyoko, marcó al número de la línea de taxis registrado en el anotador. Cuando, desde la ventana del vestíbulo, al cabo de cinco minutos después, sin importar la oscuridad que rodeaba su hogar, distinguió las luces del taxi, llamó con un leve grito a su hermanastra para que partiesen al hospital sin perder más tiempo.

Teto tardó unos dos minutos en bajar, aún con su rostro hecho un desastre por sus incontrolables lágrimas, aferrándose a la rubia como si ya no tuviese energía ni para mantenerse de pie. La pelirroja se había despojado de su fastuoso vestido y ahora lucía unas prendas más sencillas y cómodas, lo que Rin agradeció en el alma. Rin tomó un paraguas de la entrada y ambas salieron apresuradas de la casa. _Repentinamente, se había desatado una lluvia torrencial._

* * *

><p><em>—<em>Entonces, ¿cómo se encuentra?—Habló Gumi suavemente, observando a la castaña acomodada sobre el sofá anaranjado de su cuarto. La hora en el reloj digital del cuarto de Gumi indicaba que era la 1:35 am. Meiko se había aparecido repentinamente en su casa, sabiendo que Miku estaba pasando la noche ahí y que las dos jóvenes no se irían a dormir hasta tarde. La Hatsune le recibió con alegría y le invitó a pasar como si fuese la anfitriona de aquel hogar. La razón de su estadía se relacionaba con la ausencia de Gackupo, quien había asistido con Luka a la celebración de los padres de Len, y con el pavor de Gumi a quedarse completamente sola en su casa después de haber observado un maratón de dos días enteros de un programa sobre asesinos en serie.

—Está muy conmocionada, pero estoy segura de que se repondrá—certificó. Miku y Gumi intercambiaron miradas llenas de curiosidad por saber más detalles sobre la aparición de Len en la casa de Rin. _Imperdonable, _fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de la joven de cabellos esmeraldas.

—Pues, espero que lo haga pronto, ya que la razón de su tristeza abandonará el país en unas seis horas más—comentó Gumi observando el reloj. Miku y Meiko asintieron.

—Tsk, cómo deseaba partir en pedazos el rostro de ese niño rico, pero tuve que contenerme para no afectar más a Rin. No le veía así desde que su padre murió. Fue... espantoso.

—¿Cuánto más pensará Gackupo que puede permanecer en esa fiesta? No me agrada que esté congeniando con el enemigo—se quejó Gumi, frunciendo el ceño a causa de la seriedad. Miku negó con sutileza.

—Gackupo-san está como compañero de Luka, Gumi. No es justo impedir su felicidad por la situación tan delicada que nos envuelve. Si tu hermano realmente está interesado en ella, y viceversa, no tenemos derecho de opinión.

—¡Pero...!

El móvil de Meiko vibró. Ella enseñó una expresión irritada.

—¿Quién podría llamar a esta hora? Imagínense que estuviese durmiendo. Probablemente estaría cerca de cometer una asesinato—la castaña destapó su teléfono celular y lo acercó al oído. Percibió sonidos extraños al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Aló?

_—¿Meiko Sakine?_

—Sí, ¿quién habla?—Preguntó la castaña, sin ser capaz de diferenciar la voz al otro extremo de la llamada. Ante el rostro confundido de Meiko, Gumi y Miku se interesaron en la conversación.

—_Neru._

—¿Neru? ¿Neru Akita?—Meiko colocó una mueca de disgusto, indicándoles a sus compañeras a través de disimuladas gesticulaciones que guardasen silencio—. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Neru?

—_Dado que eres tan cercana a Rin, consideré que era necesario que supieses sobre esto. Así puedes avisarles también a Miku Hatsune y a Megumi Kamui, dado que yo no tengo sus números..._

_—_Ve al grano, Neru. ¿Qué sucede?

—_Rin y Teto tuvieron un accidente de tránsito hace más de un hora—_reveló por fin, sin emoción alguna predominando su tono de voz, enviándole un escalofriante pasmo a la castaña—._ Viajaban al hospital en un taxi y chocaron con otro vehículo. Ahora mismo se encuentran en emergencias. _

_—_Q-Qué...

—_El doctor ha dicho que su situación es delicada, porque las costillas de Rin han penetrado sus pulmones. Teto tuvo una fractura en la pierna izquierda y el golpe lesionó parte de sus vértebras. Hay un chance de que pierda alguna facilidad motriz...__  
><em>

_—_Dime que estás jugando... Es imposible que...

_—¿Cómo podría bromear con algo como esto?—_replicó Neru con su tono frívolo—. _Puede que parezca que no tengo corazón, pero mi hermana realmente me importa. Y, aunque no le aprecie como es debido, jamás le desearía a nadie lo que Rin y ella están pasando ahora mismo. Te llamé porque Rin está en coma inestable y no hay buenos pronósticos sobre su mejoría. _

_—_¿En dónde están?

_—En el hospital Aiiku. Dense prisa. No sé que podrá suceder a continuación. _

—Gr-Gracias, Neru.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—Cuestionó Miku, preocupándose por el rostro lívido y fallecido de Meiko.

—Rin tuvo un accidente. Está en coma.

* * *

><p><em>Tan tan tan~<em>

_¿Un giro inesperado para la historia, no es así?_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, quería experimentar jugar un poco con el suspenso y con las emociones, así que..._

_¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta actualización!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por continuar apoyándome, dándome ánimos!_

_Ustedes hacen que sonría. Alegran mi día :)_

_Las quiero un montón ;) Comenten y opinen sobre lo que está sucediendo._

_No hay nada que disfrute más que leer sus reviews._

_Así que, nos leemos próximamente. _

_¿No quieren dar una pequeña ojeada en mi otro fic, The Princess and The Pauper?_

_¡Bueno, me despido con un abrazo virtual y muchos, muchos, besos!_

_Las adoro~_

_Atentamente, **Jess**._


	29. Dolorosa Pérdida

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXIX- Dolorosa Pérdida<strong>

Después de una conversación llena de una abstracta melancolía que siguió una línea de conforte impensada, Len y Miki regresaron a la tranquila fiesta. Se reunieron pues con Kaito, Luka, Gackupo (aunque el rubio se sentía ligeramente incómodo en presencia del hermano mayor de su autoproclamada enemiga) y Akaito, alrededor de una mesa fastuosamente decorada con delicadas madreselvas inmaculadas, que simbolizan unión y representan el amor más generoso. Los mencionados se hallaban degustando unos suculentos aperitivos servidos como última ronda de la velada. El salón de la fiesta estaba relativamente vacío en comparación a horas anteriores, indicando que pronto el festejo acabaría y que Len y su familia se encabezarían hacia el aeropuerto.

_Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico._

—Entonces, ¿saben que me preguntó?—Miki se rio suavemente, algo prendida por el leve sorbido de vino que le había robado a la copa de su novio. Todos en la mesa atendían con cuidado a la historia de la pelirroja, que contaba recientes anécdotas sobre su estadía en Shikoku y varias entrevistas que le habían hecho durante el rodaje de una película que saldría el próximo verano—. ¿Cómo se dice _me morí_ en inglés?

—¿Ah?—Interrumpió Kaito, sabiendo que algo malo se deslizaría por los labios de Miki cuando, protestando como los bufones, lanzó aquella repentina adivinanza. Los presentes en la mesa fruncieron el ceño al oír las risillas traviesas que la muchacha soltaba, engraciada por su propio chiste. Len, lejos de verse contagiado por el ambiente cómico que ella emanaba, parecía hundirse cada vez más en la miseria conforme el tiempo pasaba. Cómo luchaba por mantener una sonrisa falsa y forzosa sobre su rostro para no angustiar y arruinar el humor de los demás.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Pregunten: ¿cómo se dice? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Necesitamos interacción para que el chiste sea gracioso!

—¿Cómo?—Fue la respuesta concisa y directa de Luka. La muchacha de cabellos rosa empezaba a perder la paciencia con las dementes carcajadas que Miki entrecortaba con sus hipidos por lo bajo.

—¡**_Memory_**!—Ella desplomó su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Akaito, quien reía no porque el chiste hubiese tenido siquiera una pizca de gracia, sino porque su novia se veía tan divertida, con lágrimas en los bordes de sus pestañas, riéndose del mal juego de palabras. Todos en la mesa se ahogaron en un silencio fúnebre.

—Miki, te suplicamos te dediques a la actuación y no abras tu boca a menos de que sea extremadamente indispensable, ¿entendido?—Dijo por fin Kaito, negando suavemente con su cabeza ante la absurda mofa de la pelirroja, siendo vitoreado silenciosamente por sus acompañantes—. Mantente también alejada del alcohol, gracias.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese replicar algo contra el duro comentario de su cuñado, un animado tono de teléfono invadió sus oídos, distrayéndole y haciéndole reír aún más sin un motivo justificable. Gackupo se disculpó para contestar la llamada entrante que recibía su celular. Len se puso de pie simultáneamente, pero por razones distintas, ya que escuchó que sus padres le llamaban.

—¿Gumi? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?—Cuestionó con una sonrisa inmediata después de leer el identificador de llamadas, creyendo que su hermanita menor probablemente le buscaba para molestarle porque estaba aburrida en casa. Sin embargo, lo que percibió al otro lado de la línea lo dejó paralizado. ¿Gumi estaba _llorando_? ¿Lo que oía eran sus gemidos?

—_Ha su-sucedido algo terr-terrible, oniisan… Rin, e-ella… Gackupo_—sollozó, tartamudeando, sin saber cuál era la mejor forma para transmitir el despreciable mensaje que tenía para él. Armando su alma de coraje, musitó finalmente: —_Rin tuvo un accidente. Está en coma, Gackupo. ¡Rin está en coma!_

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me mandaron a llamar?—Apareció el rubio frente a sus dos padres, ya cambiados con prendas casuales, en un vestidor ligeramente apartado del salón de recepción. Su madre se puso de pie para recibirle con un cálido abrazo, al tiempo en que su progenitor permanecía sentado, con su expresión impávida y sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas.<p>

—Cariño, tu padre y yo hemos estado discutiendo esto por un largo rato ya. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que en estas últimas semanas hemos estado tan enfrascados en las preparaciones para el viaje y nuestra mudanza que olvidamos prestar atención a tus necesidades—el rubio apretó su cejas y se mordió los labios. Su expresión daba mucho que entender. Ese consentimiento y esa preocupación reflejados en sus orbes celestes escandalizaron a Len por dentro. _No,_ definitivamente _no. _Su madre no podía estar planeando concederle su beneplácito para quedarse, _no podía._ Porque por ella había renunciado a un amor incomparable y sanador, por su deseo de recuperar el tiempo perdido había arriesgado su carrera y sus amistades, _por su sueño_ de engendrar una familia unida había decidido sacrificar lo que tanto atesoraba. Shizuka estaba desquiciada si pretendía decirle justamente ahora, a esas alturas del desastre, que podía quedarse.

—No mamá, no quiero escucharte—intervino con terquedad, alejándose el apretón, mientras le dirigía una vaga mirada a su impasible padre. Len decidió pues jugar las cartas a su favor—. Tú no estás de acuerdo con dejarme aquí, ¿cierto? Amas a mamá, así que debes querer cumplir sus deseos por encima de todo. Ella nos quiere ver juntos, como una familia feliz, así que dime que me prohíbes quedarme aquí en Japón. Anda, dímelo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Len?—Soltó su padre, víctima de la confusión ante los balbuceos inesperados de su hijo único. Shizuka movió su cabellera de un lado de otro, suspirando—. Tsk, ¿es que nunca cambiarás tu carácter impulsivo? Rayos. Tu madre no ha terminado de hablar, sabes. Llámanos egoístas si quieres, pero no tenemos planeado dejarte aquí por tu propia cuenta; eso sería una gran irresponsabilidad y un voluntarioso atentando contra nuestro naciente núcleo familiar.

—Perfecto—el rubio, por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado de oír a su padre riñéndole de aquella forma. Se regresó a la mujer que tantos estragos había generado en sus vidas, arqueando sus cejas, expectante por oír su explicación: —Entonces, ¿a qué te referías?

—La verdad es que le debemos mucho a Rin, cariño—el rubio se ahogó con su propia saliva. Quizás había olvidado mencionarle a su madre sobre su estrepitoso encuentro con Rin y que su relación estaba por debajo del nivel _catastrófico e irreparable_. Shizuka sonrió—. A Rin-chan solo le falta un año para graduarse, ¿no es así? Dado que lo de ustedes parece ser tan serio, tu padre y yo pensamos que tal vez sería bueno si ella se mudara con nosotros a Boston, claro, si lo desea, lo que no dudo sabiendo que podrá estar contigo—opinó de manera burlista, asombrándose cuando el rostro de Len perdió toda gota de color, tornándose fantasmagórico y tenebroso—. ¿Len? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—¿Hablas en serio?—Shizuka le observó con confusión, totalmente sorprendida al haber esperado otro tipo de reacción más alegre, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a su esposo, asintiendo ante el cuestionamiento impactado del rubio. Éste no supo si llorar, gritar, reír o simplemente saltar por la ventana. Vaya, qué suerte la suya. El destino estaba escupiéndole en la cara. Shizuka se disponía a hablar otra vez cuando la abrupta apertura de la puerta cortó sus nervios y le hizo exaltarse.

—¡Len! ¡Ven conmigo!—Kaito apareció repentinamente, halándole con una desesperación que angustió al rubio, sin importarle que sus padres estuviesen alarmados por el alboroto que estaba originando. Miki esperaba afuera con Akaito. No había rastro de Luka y Gackupo.

—¡Kaito! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!—Las trágicas miradas, lastimosas y ennegrecidas, de sus amigos la envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Frunció más el ceño y se regresó con los puños apretados, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Aunque trató de sonar calmado, su voz se quebró por la ansiedad: —¿Qué rayos está sucediendo…?

—Siéntate primero—intervino Miki, empujándole hasta una silla blanca recostada sobre la pared. El rubio le observó incrédulo, en un principio reacio a obedecer, pero comprendió que no ganaría nada contradiciendo a Miki, a quien se le veía demasiado consciente para haber estado bajo efectos de alcohol hacía pasados unos minutos atrás. Kaito retomó la palabra:

—Len, intenta no entrar en demasiado pánico cuando esté hablando. Limítate a escuchar y a no desesperarte, ¿de acuerdo?—El rubio no respondió nada, por lo que Kaito procedió a darle la noticia: —Gackupo acaba de recibir una llamada de Gumi. Ésa fue la razón por la cual Luka y él se marcharon tan súbitamente de la fiesta…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?—Inquirió, levantando una ceja, extrañado, como si el asunto no le pareciese perentorio o importante. Miki y Akaito suspiraron al mismo tiempo—. Rayos, Kaito. ¿Adónde intentas llegar con todo esto? Mi paciencia hoy está en cero.

—Len, Rin está en coma—esputó rápidamente, repudiando las palabras, que actuaban tal cual veneno para su lengua. Su mejor amigo permaneció en silencio, observándole ensimismado, sin realmente saber a qué se refería con ello. Len soltó una vaga risa, larga, titubeante e incómoda, que espantó a los demás que oían la plática.

—¿De qué hablas, Kaito? Rin está en su casa, perfectamente bien.

—Len, no hagas las cosas más difíciles—interrumpió con rudeza, apagando la risita incrédula y nerviosa del rubio. Éste adoptó una expresión enojada y preocupada—. Esto no es un juego.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Rin no puede estar en coma, ella-

—Ella tuvo un accidente de tránsito. Fue internada en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Hospital Aiiku, Len. Sus pulmones fueron penetrados por los huesos de sus costillas.

—¿Q-Qué?— Mientras su garganta se secaba y su estómago daba vueltas en su interior, Len sintió sus ojos empañándose y su mente estremeciéndose como si estuviese sucediendo un terremoto—. I-Imposible, ella no puede…

—Meiko ha dicho que los doctores estiman que tiene una probabilidad de sobrevivencia de menos de 20%, Lenny. Sufrió un grave neumotórax y han de abrirle la garganta para salvar su vida. Rin está batallando para no morir.

—N-No…—Len dirigió una mirada desesperada a sus amigos, que le devolvieron con el mismo grado de angustia y ansiedad, y él gruñó fuertemente, despeinando su cabellera como si su cabeza le quemase, y se puso de un golpe de pie: —¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo!

Akaito le tomó por el brazo antes de que actuase sin pensar, otra vez.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Gumi posiblemente intente detenerte y no deje que le veas. O Meiko o…

—¡¿Realmente parece que eso me importe ahora?! ¡Lo único que me interesa es saber cómo está Rin! ¡No estoy dispuesto a abandonar su lado en estos momentos!

—¡Len, aguarda un minuto! ¡Len!

* * *

><p>—¡Mi hija, mi pobre hija!—Sollozaba desconsolada Kyoko, entre los brazos de Richard, agitando su cabeza con horror, lágrimas horrendas y negras recorrían sus mejillas. Neru estaba de pie a su lado, con aquel rostro ilegible, con su mirada enterrada en el techo blanco del hospital.<p>

Meiko mantenía sus ojos escondidos detrás de sus apretados parpados, torturándose con ella llanto imparable de Miku y Gumi, quienes, sentadas y abrazadas a su izquierda, rezaban y suplicaban por la recuperación de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué había ocurrido aquella tragedia? ¿Por qué aquella penuria ensombrecía sus vidas? ¿No bastaba con la martirizante vida que Rin había experimentado ya?

—¿Y si…?—Murmuró Miku, rompiendo entre hipidos, mordiéndose sus labios mientras se alejaba de Gumi para verle a los ojos—. ¿Y si Rin escoge irse con sus padres…? ¿Y si prefiere reunirse con ellos y ser feliz? ¿Qué haremos nosotras, Gumi?

—E-Ella no puede hacer eso…—Musitó la voz de Len, jadeante y resquebrajada, apareciendo desde el extremo del pasillo, acalorado y sudando frío. Detrás de él apareció el resto de la comitiva que se encontraba de fiesta aquella noche—. Si Rin llegase a morirse, yo la seguiría…

—¿Qué rayos?—Gumi se puso de pie, alerta, cuando percibió la proximidad de Len. Sus ojos destilaban amargura y molestia. Miku buscó apoyo en Meiko—. ¡¿Los trajiste hasta acá?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡No te llamé para que él viniese también!

—¡Gumi, basta ya! ¡Estamos en un hospital, has silencio!—Miku la obligó a sentarse, la sostuvo con toda su fuerza en el mueble y le dirigió una mirada adolorida a los recién ingresados, con el alma escapándosele de su cuerpo—. Por favor, no discutamos ahora, no aquí. Rin y Teto están en una situación muy delicada como para que perdamos la cordura.

—¿Qué han dicho sobre Rin?—Murmuró Len a la única que aparentaba no odiarle y no se molestaba en enviarle miradas fulminantes cuando le hablaba. Miku se tornó nerviosa.

—Le están aplicando una toracotomía en el quirófano. Su pulmón derecho colapsó cuando alcanzaron el hospital… No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo—Miku lloró nuevamente y, esta vez, fue Kaito quien se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. Gumi se acercó a su hermano y humedeció su hombro, aferrándose a la camisa de su traje.

—Uh, ¿qué hay sobre Teto-san?—Luka preguntó suavemente, dirigiéndose a la madre de las mellizas Akita. Neru bajó su mirada y sus ojos contrastaron con los de Luka.

—Ha sufrido una lesión cervical parcial. El doctor ha dicho que podrá enderezar los brazos, pero tendrá problemas de destreza con sus manos y dedos. También tuvo una fractura de la tibia y una ruptura de ligamentos en la rodilla.

—¡Mi bebé, cómo ha podido suceder esto!—Chilló con más poder Kyoko cuando su hija repitió el diagnóstico dado. Meiko, Gumi y Miku se enojaron ligeramente. La mujer pelirroja casi había evitado que los enfermeros atendieran a Rin para que enfocaran en Teto primero, pero Neru había detenido a su madre y le había callado.

* * *

><p>3:45 am.<p>

Len se derrumbó sobre un asiento en la cafetería del hospital, a la que había ido por orden de Kaito ya que la tensión con Gumi estaba poniéndose delicada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, su melena estaba despeinada y su traje se notaba desaliñado. Len no podía sentirse fatal. Su cerebro le ordenó que revisase su teléfono móvil.

Tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y 25 mensajes de texto no leídos. Todos eran de sus padres. _Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé por completo…_

Marcó el número de su madre y esperó a que ésta contestara. Estaba tan rendido en sus propios pensamientos que no había oído cómo su mamá aullaba al otro lado para que respondiese. Fue el grito de su padre, espetando una explicación de lo que sucedía, lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con su voz áspera, cansada y destrozada, contó la situación en la que se encontraba Rin, omitiendo ciertos detalles como la apatía del ambiente contra él y el hecho de que Gumi por poco le asesina cuando le vio arribar.

—_Lenny, el vuelo partirá en un dos horas…_—le recordó su madre, con un tono adolorido y acongojado, sollozando suavemente—. _¿Quieres que cancelemos nuestro viaje? Si así lo deseas, yo me quedaré contigo aquí, en Tokio. Tu padre, sin embargo, necesita irse hoy mismo. _

—No, mamá—respondió después de un largo silencio—. Yo me marcharé con ustedes, hoy mismo. Si permanezco más tiempo aquí, las cosas terminarán mal. Ni Rin ni sus amigas desean saber algo de mí… Lo mejor será que continuemos con el plan inicial.

—_¿E-Estás seguro, Len? Es de Rin de quien estamos hablando… No puedo dejar que simplemente actúes así por una pelea que tuvieron. Ella…_

—Mamá, créeme cuando te digo que esto será lo mejor para ambos. Me despediré de ella y me dirigiré al aeropuerto. Ya no resisto esto. Adiós, nos vemos después.

—_¡Len! ¡Espera!_

Len sonrió con tristeza a la pantalla blanca de su celular. Unas lágrimas amargas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ya era suficiente, ya no quería sentirse como un estorbo. Ya no aguantaba el sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación se deslizó, enmudecida. Len se adentró en la recámara después de entablar una firme discusión con el doctor en jefe, quien no le permitía pasar por no tener un parentesco con la paciente, rindiéndose finalmente ante la figura demacrada y desesperada del joven Kagamine, cuyo rostro irreconocible daba la impresión de haber perdido años de vida. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó al camastro donde Rin, envuelta por aquellos cables y rodeada por aquellos aparatos, reposaba tan callada como un <em>cadáver<em>. Él cayó de rodillas a su lado y agarró su mano, esforzándose por no humedecerla con sus últimas lágrimas. Trazó el contorno de la cara de Rin con las puntas de sus dedos y acarició su mejilla con cariño. Oh, cómo la extrañaba. Cómo añoraba regresar el tiempo para tenerla entre sus brazos y llenar de besos esas mejillas pálidas, ahora macilentas, con la certeza de que se pertenecían recíprocamente. Len continuó llorando a su lado.

—¿Quién te dio el permiso, Rin, de transformar nuestra historia en una tragedia como la de Romeo y Julieta?—Musitó mientras besaba los nudillos de la inconsciente joven—. ¿No debíamos ser felices como Cenicienta y su príncipe? Una vez me dijiste que los cuentos de hadas sin un final feliz eran tan viles que te hacían sentir estafado y angustiado. Entonces, ¿todo esto fue una farsa?

—Len—la voz de Kaito llegó a sus oídos desde la puerta. Len curvó su espalda y suprimió el gemido que ascendía por su garganta—. El doctor ha dicho que tus cinco minutos se han acabado.

—Te amo, Rin. _Nunca lo olvides_—besó la frente de la chica, quien no mostró ninguna señal de respuesta ante el contacto, y se retiró con los añicos de su ser vueltos meras cenizas. Se agarró a Kaito para no perder el equilibrio con sus zopencos pies. Su mejor amigo no habló, mas estuvo para él, brindándole aquella sonrisa comprensiva y suportada.

* * *

><p>El par de ojos celestes se entreabrieron al escuchar voces cercanas, familiares, susurrando a su alrededor. En un principio, su vista se hallaba borrosa y desenfocada. La joven rubia intentó decir algo, pero su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta. Su cuerpo le dolía, sobretodo su pecho, provocándole problemas para acomodarse en la cama sobre la que se hallaba recostada. Movió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor.<p>

Confundida, Rin estiró sus manos y sus brazos, evaluándoles detenidamente, como si fuese la primera vez que las admiraba. Pronto se escuchó cómo algo giraba y ella, atraída por el sonido tan extraño, volvió su mirada hacia el frente, chocando con un par de ojos castaños. Detrás de estos se asomaron unos orbes esmeraldas y unos turquesas, todos incrédulos. Ella inclinó su cabeza, interesada.

—¡Rin!—Corrieron las tres dentro del cuarto, formando una especie de triángulo a su alrededor, alegrándose de ver sus ojos con vida otra vez. Ella pestañeó un par de veces, retratando los rostros con cuidado.

—Ah…—dijo ella repentinamente, cuando Miku y Gumi comenzaban su lluvia de cánticos y exclamaciones, mientras Meiko le abrazaba con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de sus tres acompañantes. Ella frunció el ceño y susurró, con suma cautela y confusión:—Disculpen, pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, decidí hacer otra actualización ya que, probablemente, estaré ocupada hasta la próxima semana. Espero que disfruten este capítulo (aunque realmente fue inesperado y muy corto) y sean pacientes por el que sigue. Quizás sea el último~ :3 Como sea, gracias por todos sus comentarios :') Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo que me dan. ¡Bueno, tengan una hermosa semana! Nos leemos pronto. <em>

_Con amor, Jess._


	30. Dos Universos

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXX- Dos Universos<strong>

—¿De qué forma _esto_ podría ser lo mejor?—Chilló Miku al oír la insensatez que Meiko acababa de balbucear.

Se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Rin, en el frío y agitado pasillo del hospital, esperando que el doctor acabase de examinar a la recién despertada rubia. Las tres habían permanecido estáticas por breves segundos después de que Rin lanzase semejante pregunta al aire, hasta que Gumi reaccionó y alcanzó el botón para pedir ayuda de las enfermeras. En seguida se presentó un enfermero, quien revisó a la distraída muchacha y llamó al médico encargado ipso facto, echando a las otras tres para que aguardasen afuera. Estaban tan sorprendidas y conmocionadas, con sus mentes divagando en mares de pánico y turbación, que era justificable que no articulasen sensateces. Pero, aún estando en aquel estado de despiste y pérdida, no conseguían cómo comprender lo que Meiko planteaba dentro de aquel desbarajuste. Ella decía que lo que estaba sucediendo efectivamente _era lo mejor_ que podía haber ocurrido. Sin embargo, todo era_ demasiado impresionante_ y_ horrible_ como para estar_ bien._

—¿No lo ven? Ésta es una oportunidad que la vida nos presenta a nuestro favor. Si Rin ya no tiene sus recuerdos, significa que ya no existirá el dolor que un cierto Len Kagamine le originó, lo que resulta muy conveniente ahora—enfatizó Meiko con audacia—. Será como si volviésemos a empezar desde cero.

—Pero Meiko—replicó Miku, al borde del llanto—, esta pérdida se traduce asimismo como el olvido completo de nuestra relación con ella. ¡Puff! Ya no existe, nunca existió. Todos nuestros valiosos recuerdos han quedado eliminados. ¡Rin no reconoce a sus dos mejores amigas! ¡No te reconoce a ti, su hermana mayor! ¿Cómo podría ser esto lo mejor?

—Miku, cálmate—le pidió suavemente Gumi—. No te enojes con lo que diré, pero concuerdo totalmente con Meiko. Antes estábamos tan preocupadas por buscar formas en las que Rin superase su noviazgo fracasado con Len. Ahora, hemos conseguido una manera de protegerle del dolor sin realizar muchos sacrificios…

—¡¿Es que todas sus preciadas memorias perdidas no te parecen suficientes sacrificios?!—Se exaltó la aludida, confrontándose con una seria peli verde y una inmutable castaña, que le vieron con pesimismo y compasión. No sabían aquella era una _egoísta generosidad_ o un _generoso egoísmo_—. ¡No puedo creer la ligereza con la que desprecian todo lo que Rin ha vivido!

—¡Miku! ¡La mitad de su vida ha sido un sufrimiento infernal!—Explotó Gumi también—. ¡¿Por qué debería entristecerme de que haya erradicado esas memorias tan dolorosas?! ¡Es una dicha que pueda moverse sin cargar un pasado tan extenuante!

—¡GUMI! ¡Ese pasado, con todas esas memorias, son el motivo por el que Rin es quien es ahora! ¡Porque su fortaleza y su personalidad derivan de _todas _sus experiencias vividas! Además, ¡¿qué hay sobre la otra mitad de sus recuerdos?! ¡Nuestros momentos juntas, su infancia, su padre y su madre…! ¡¿Eso no tiene valor para ti?!

—¡Basta! No discutamos de algo que es irremediable, Miku—la mencionada dejó que amargas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos turquesas—. No sabemos qué tan grave sea la amnesia de Rin, tampoco si es temporal o permanente, así que calmémonos antes de continuar con esta absurda disputa, que carece de pies y cabeza. Sin importar cuál sea el diagnóstico, estaremos ahí para Rin, y la resguardaremos de todo mal. Le daremos nuestro apoyo y le ayudaremos a seguir adelante. ¿Han comprendido?

—Sí—respondieron ellas a coro, aunque con ánimos distintos y disposiciones totalmente diferentes. Meiko se giró cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

* * *

><p>—¿Rin perdió la memoria?—Teto, quien yacía sobre un camastro a un lado de un muchacho a quien recién le habían hecho un trasplante de corazón, llamado Ted, gimió por el horror que la información aportada por Richard le producía. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el accidente, y un día desde que Rin había despertado. Kyoko se puso de pie, incrédula.<p>

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Rin no puede perder la memoria, _no puede. _¡¿Cómo rayos se ha permitido olvidar todo?! ¡Quiero hablar con su doctor ahora mismo!

—Kyoko, espera. El médico ha dicho que la situación es delicada. No hay daños físicos _tan graves_ en el cerebro, pero la lesión que Rin tuvo, posiblemente sumada con un factor psicológico, le ha conllevado al bloqueo de todas sus memorias. Apenas reacciona a su nombre y lo único que recuerda con certeza es el nombre de sus padres. Para la actual Rin, ustedes, las Akita, no tienen lugar en su vida. Tampoco Miku, Gumi o Meiko.

—¡No puede ser!—Kyoko se desplomó en la cama otra vez, frotándose la sien con desespero, mientras murmuraba barbaridades por lo bajo—. ¡Inaceptable! ¡Neru! ¡Tráeme una soda dietética!

—¿Disculpa? Madre, yo no soy Rin, no tienes derecho a hablarme así—reprochó la rubia, enojándose por el tono desdeñoso con el que se habían dirigido hacia ella. Kyoko desentendió su molestia.

—¡Solo hazlo! ¡No te quejes! ¡No estoy de humor para soportar algún capricho! ¡Ve!

—Neru, vamos juntos, yo te acompañaré. Creo que tu madre necesita recuperarse de la impactante noticia—Richard abrió la puerta de la habitación y esperó, como todo un caballero, a que Neru se retirase primero. Pronto una ola de silencio sumergió el cuarto en un mar profundo de incomodidad.

Teto se disponía a abrir su boca para cerciorarse de que su madre estuviese bien cuando el chirrido de la puerta siendo empujada la obligó a levantar su mirada. Kyoko murmuró un "tardaron demasiado", aunque no habían transcurrido ni dos minutos, pero cayó de inmediato las quejas que planeaba soltar cuando la figura imponente de Meiko Sakine se hizo paso en la habitación. Gumi apareció a su derecha, con sus brazos cruzados y un aire de seriedad inusual. Meiko fue la primera en hablar:

—Kyoko, puedo suponer que ya has sido enterada de la situación de Rin, ¿o me equivoco? Vi al doctor hablando con Richard—la mujer no contestó absolutamente nada—. He venido a conversar contigo.

—¿Conversar sobre qué? Si pretendes que le dedique algún tipo de atención especial o particular porque está amnésica, empezaré por dejar claro que no tengo intenciones de cuidarle como si fuese una niña pequeña. Es una muchacha madura, es hora de que sea dependiente y resuelva sus problemas por sí misma. Estoy segura de que pronto se recuperará, así que no veo la necesidad de platicar sobre su situación—dijo de manera indiferente, volviéndose hacia Teto, quien le veía con los labios fruncidos y las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué?

—Kyoko, en realidad, creo que has malinterpretado mis intenciones—aclaró la castaña, caminando hasta quedar a un lado de la mujer—. Yo no he venido a pedirte o suplicarte que trates a Rin de alguna forma en especial. He venido, de hecho, a exhortarte que te mantengas alejada de Rin. Tengo planeado llevarme a mi hermanita conmigo a Inglaterra, lejos de tus mandatos y estúpidas órdenes, y solo quería notificártelo.

—¡Pero qué criatura tan ingenua!—Se burló la madrastra de Rin, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir una cosa así? Yo soy la madrastra de Rin, la encargada de su tutela, la elegida para velar por ella. Mientras Rin no supere los veinte años de edad, está atada a mis permisos y opiniones. ¿Quién te ha dicho que dejaré que te la lleves así como así? Esa chica significa mucho para mí; no pienso dejártela tan fácilmente.

—Kyoko, hoy no he venido para hacer negociaciones, porque tengo las cartas necesarias para hacerte retroceder. Ya sabes, estuve haciendo varias investigaciones—Gumi adoptó una sonrisa triunfante cuando vio una arruga posarse en medio de las cejas de Kyoko—. Hace unos meses atrás contacté a un fabuloso detective. Siempre me pareció sospechoso que Kiyoteru no hubiese dejado absolutamente nada para Rin en su testamento, sabiendo lo mucho que la atesoraba y cómo la quería por encima de todo, sobretodo, por encima de ti.

—Muchachita sabihonda, ¿qué puede saber una engreída como tú sobre mi relación con mi difunto esposo? ¿Qué vas a decirme a continuación? Kiyoteru me amaba, por eso se casó conmigo, y fue tanto su amor por mí que prefirió confiarle todos bienes a su segunda esposa que a su inocente y muy boba hija. ¿Qué más puedes decir sobre eso? Un detective jamás encontrará pruebas para negar ese hecho.

—No, pero sí las encontrará para demostrar que fue tu codicia la que privó a mi hermanita de su herencia, Kyoko, y no un supuesto amor descomunal que profesaba Kiyoteru hacia ti. Finalmente lo he descubierto; después de tantas semanas esperando, por fin han salido a la luz pruebas irrefutables de que tú, con todas las intenciones y toda la conciencia con la que puedes contar, falsificaste el testamento de Kiyoteru y que, en verdad, la mitad de sus bienes, que has despilfarrado ilegalmente, iban dirigidos a su hija.

—¡¿Qué mamá hizo qué?!—Intervino Teto, con sus ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, y su rostro tan blanco como la nieve—. ¡Imposible! ¡Eso debe ser una gran mentira! ¡Eso es imposible!

—¿De qué están hablando? Ésas son puras conjeturas. Apuesto a que no tienes nada, ¡solo estás intentando intimidarme! Teto tiene razón; es imposible lo que dices. ¡Son puras mentiras!

—Kyoko-san, por favor, si no tuviésemos pruebas, no nos hubiésemos atrevido a aparecernos por acá, ¿verdad? Y, no se preocupe, ya hemos puesto la demanda en la corte. No vamos a permitir que usted se salga con la suya—declaró la menor, riéndose del horror impregnado en el rostro de su interlocutora—. Yo le sugiero que contacte a su abogado, porque él también ha quedado envuelto por fraude.

—¡Ah! Y también hay cargos por violencia doméstica y abuso—mencionó Meiko, totalmente serena, mientras extendía una carta a Kyoko. La madrastra se la arrebató de las manos, ocultando con orgullo su nerviosismo e incredulidad—. Ésta es la fecha de citación con el juzgado. No intente huir; tuvimos una larga discusión en la prefectura para evitar que una patrulla viniese por usted. Si llegase a faltar, sería además arrestada por evasión. Prepárese, porque no le dejaremos libre sin que reciba el pago por todo lo que le ha hecho a Rin.

Y así, Gumi y Meiko se marcharon del aposento, dejando un haz de pánico detrás de ellas. Cuando cruzaron una esquina lejana, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie a la vista, se abrazaron y empezaron a reírse como unas frenéticas.

—¡Oh Meiko! ¿Viste su cara? ¡Todo ha salido tan perfecto! ¡Adiós a la bruja Kyoko! ¡Hola dulce libertad!

—¡Lo sé, Gumi, lo sé! Tsk, no creí que su rostro perdería tanto color. Le debo tanto a Gackupo, Gumi. Gracias a tu hermano pude contactar a este detective, ¡oh Dios! Por fin podremos desatar a Rin de las garras de esa arpía.

—Pero, Meiko… Si Kyoko pierde la custodia de Rin, ¿qué sucederá con ella? ¿Irá a parar en un orfanato?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría? Para eso estoy yo. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que soy mayor de edad? Puedo hacerme cargo de ella y-

—¡Ah, es cierto! Perdona, pero es que tu inmadurez a veces me hace olvidar que ya eres una anciana de treinta años, Meiko ane—comentó burlistamente. La aludida frunció su ceño y miró con desaprobación a Gumi.

—¡Qué insolente!

…

—Antes de que tu padre se casara por segunda vez, solíamos viajar a casa de mis abuelos paternos en Osaka—Rin sonrió ante las lindas capturas en las que dos niñas se veían jugando en un hermoso prado, con unos caballos detrás de ellas—. ¡Ah! ¿Ves esta foto de aquí? Mi hermano mayor, Mikuo, estaba pateando piedras en el aire. Una le dio a una colmena de abejas… ¡Y fue todo un desastre! ¡Tuvimos que refugiarnos en el río para evitar que las abejas nos atacaran!

Ambas rieron sosegadamente, liberando la poca tensión que restaba en el ambiente tras la súbita partida de Meiko y Gumi después de la visita de un señor que no se molestó en presentarse. Rin fue callándose lentamente, al mismo ritmo en que Miku lo hacía, y pronto quedaron hundidas en un silencio confortable. Rin continuó observando las fotografías del álbum que la chica había traído desde su casa.

—Uh, Rin, ¿cómo te sientes? Nos tuviste muy preocupadas cuando estuviste en coma; creímos que abandonarías este mundo…—la rubia le observó con ternura e inocencia, casi derritiendo con su mirada las angustias de su amiga.

—Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias. También… lamento que estés triste por mi culpa, Miku—la nombrada se sorprendió. Por más que intentase ocultar su sufrimiento, era inevitable—. Te oí llorar cuando Meiko, Gumi y tú discutían fuera de la habitación. Al principio tu llanto era muy vago, pero pronto se escuchó con mucha claridad. Perdona si estás triste porque no te recuerdo, en serio, me he esforzado para revivir mis memorias, pero…

—¡No! No tienes que forzar nada, Rin. Las cosas vendrán con el tiempo. No te preocupes por mí; yo solo me he estado comportando como una caprichosa—Miku abrazó a su mejor amiga con afecto y ansiedad—. He sido tan egoísta, solo preocupándome por mí misma, omitiendo el hecho de que esto debe ser más que difícil para ti. Despertarte en medio de tantos extraños, sin tener la noción de nada, sin recordar nada… Debería ser yo quien se disculpe contigo, no al revés. Lo lamento, en serio lo hago…

—No te disculpes, Miku. A pesar de que prácticamente tengo la mente en blanco y que esta sensación rara en mi pecho no desaparece, creo que podré tolerarlo. Además, tú has sido tan atenta conmigo, y Meiko y Gumi también, que estoy segura de que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Son tan sinceras conmigo, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes—Miku sonrió débilmente. Rin no estaba del todo mal; ellas no le estaban mintiendo, claro que no, pero estaban ocultando parte de la verdad. Por ejemplo, cuando Gumi le dijo que su primer noviazgo había fracasado—lo cual era totalmente cierto—pero que había sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás y que ella ya lo había superado. Rin mostró tanto alivio que nadie quiso agregar algo más al asunto.

—Rin, Miku, el doctor ha dicho que las horas de visitas se han terminado—Gumi asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación—. Vendremos mañana a la misma hora. Uh. Quizás vengamos acompañadas de algunos compañeros de clases, Rin. Creo que te hará bien familiarizarte con ellos antes de regresar al colegio.

—Oh, está bien—musitó la rubia, sonriendo. Miró a Miku ponerse de pie, liberando la silla en la que había permanecido todo el día—. No vemos mañana entonces. Tengan dulces sueños…

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y Rin dirigió una prolongada mirada a las estrellas. Silencio y soledad embriagaron el cuarto. Era extraño. El brillo de aquellos luceros le brindaba un cálido sentimiento que superaba el terror y la confusión que tenían gobernado su pecho. Era horripilante verse atrapada en un mundo nuevo, desorientada y desubicada, conociendo tantas cosas que rebosaban su capacidad de retención y le empujaban a sentirse ansiosa. Ella se recostó y suspiró. Una melodía muy lejana asaltó sus oídos ligeramente. Rin sonrió:

—¿Qué será esta nostalgia tan peculiar?

* * *

><p>—¿Rin qué?—Murmuró Kaito en el teléfono, con sus ojos en blanco y su expresión descolorida. De alguna forma, Shizuka había convencido a Kazushi de permitir que Kaito se alojase con la familia por lo menos durante un año, tiempo que aprovecharía para distraer a su mejor amigo de pensamientos desmotivados. La primera semana de Len en Boston había sido un total desastre. Al parecer, el rubio no conseguía cómo reponerse perfectamente de la ruptura y terminaba encerrándose días enteros sin comer o hablar con alguien. Pasada una semana y media, colapsó repentinamente durante una práctica y terminó hospitalizado con anemia. Fue entonces que Shizuka batalló para traer desde Japón a Kaito, con el único fin de que éste despertara del trance depresivo en el que Len se reprimía.<p>

Actualmente, se encontraban en una disquera asociada con la productora japonesa de Len. Kaito había sentido su celular vibrar con ímpetu y se había excusado del estudio, dirigiéndose al pasillo para atender la llamada. La voz alarmada de Miki le recibió con una disparatada aseveración.

—_¡Kaito! ¡Rin ha perdido la memoria!_—dijo en un mísero chillido. El aludido no contuvo la carcajada que subió por su garganta y sonrió ante la ironía que aquello le producía—. _¡Kaito!_

—Miki, ¿de qué hablas? Ésa no es una broma agradable. Sabes que la mención de Rin se ha transformado en un tema demasiado delicado—la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea pareció exasperarse y le pidió a alguien más que razonara con él. Fue entonces que la voz seria de Luka empezó a alertarle.

—_Kaito__, Miki no está jugando. Rin despertó ayer, cerca de las doce en punto, según nos ha contado Gackupo, y lo hizo sin ningún recuerdo. No retiene absolutamente nada en su mente. El doctor le diagnosticó amnesia después de que le chequearan. Rin se ha olvidado de todo y de todos. _

—¿Q-Qué?—Él tragó, sintiendo que sus manos sudaban y su garganta ardía. Sus ojos divisaron la puerta del estudio dentro del cual se hallaba el joven Kagamine, asustado de que pudiese aparecer de repente detrás de él—. ¿No recuerda nada? ¿_Nada de nada_? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto?

—_El accidente originó una lesión y un shock que afectaron el cerebro de Rin de manera radical, por lo que ha terminado suprimiendo sus recuerdos a causa del trauma, según ha dicho el doctor que le atiende. Oh, y no solo eso, Meiko ha demandado a Kyoko también_—contó casualmente. El joven gritó de la sorpresa—. _Hoy tuvieron su primer encuentro en tribunales. A todo esto, ¿cómo sigue Len?_

—Pues yo le veo mejor—confesó—, aunque aún mantiene una triste expresión de muerto viviente. Sus ojeras son profundas, está muy pálido y perdió algo de peso en los últimos días. Kiyoteru está azorado; se supone que Len debía empezar sus actividades para promocionar su nuevo álbum, pero su salud le ha mantenido lejos de sus compromisos y la empresa ha empezado a presionar por ello. Shizuka está extremadamente preocupada por Len.

—_Mándale nuestros saludos… Kaito, uh. ¿Cómo piensas contarle sobre la situación de Rin?_—Cuestionó y Kaito pudo escuchar un fuerte _'¡No debe decirle!'_ al fondo, que provenía de una escandalizada Miki. Alguien chistó para que la muchacha guardase silencio.

—Miki tiene razón. No creo que sea lo mejor, Luka. ¿Cómo podría decírselo, de todas formas?—Comentó con una tremenda confusión y pavor—. Simplemente, no puedo llegar y soltarle algo como:_ "Len, el accidente dejó a Rin amnésica. ¿Qué crees? Ya no se acuerda de nosotros"_. Es inaudito. Con la condición tan deplorable que tiene ahora y lo tabú que resulta la mención de Rin, es imposible informarle que la persona que ha estado carcomiendo sus recuerdos se olvidó de él. Y un olvido que tiene un complicado remedio, por no decir inexistente. Sería como atentar contra él. En estos momentos, su cordura está pendiente de un hilo. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

—_¿Y si lo descubre por otras fuentes? ¿No se sentirá traicionado si se entera de que lo ocultamos la verdad? Me parece que Len necesita saber sobre Rin; nos ahorraremos más malentendidos._

—Ellos decidieron no saber nada más del otro, Luka. Mientras ustedes mantengan sus labios sellados, y yo mi boca cerrada, todo estará bien. Los secretos tienden a revelarse tarde o temprano; veremos cuánto tiempo podemos oprimir a nuestras conciencias antes de que la verdad sea descubierta. Debo irme ahora; Len está grabando y Shizuka-san me ha pedido no quitarle el ojo ni un segundo. Hablamos después.

Kaito regresó al estudio y se encontró únicamente con el técnico que asistía a Len. Sorprendido, preguntó por el paradero de su mejor amigo y cuánto tiempo había permanecido ausente, a lo que el otro le respondió:

—¿Uh? Len salió a buscarte hace unos minutos, Kaito. Vio que tardabas, así que se impacientó. Pensé que regresarían juntos.

—¿Len salió a buscarme?—Kaito frotó su frente, tragó con dificultad y exhaló bruscamente—. Uhm, si Kiyoteru vuelve, dile que nos encontraremos en casa de Len. ¿Está bien?

Kaito se precipitó fuera del estudio.

* * *

><p><em>Rin tiene amnesia… <em>

_Rin ha perdido todos sus recuerdos…_

_Rin ya no es Rin_…__

_Rin lo ha superado…_

—No puede ser…—susurró entre dolorosos jadeos, apretando su mano contra su vacío pecho. Tras haber escuchado, sin verdadera intención de espiar, la conversación de Kaito con quien fuere que estaba al otro lado de línea, Len había salido disparado del edificio y se había lanzado a las calles, sin fijarse hacia dónde iba o por dónde lo hacía. Se detuvo cuando sus pulmones ahogados y su corazón turbulento le pedían a gritos que se detuviese para no arriesgarlos. Sus piernas temblaban—. No es posible. ¿Cómo puede tener amnesia? ¿Cómo es que ha pasado esto? ¿Por qué ha terminado así? _¿Por qué debo ser yo el único que cargue con este peso infernal?_

Su espalda deslizó contra el muro de un desolado callejón. El desagradable olor a basura infectaba sus fosas nasales, pero Len decidió soportarlo por ahora. Estrelló su frente contra sus rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

_¿Por qué lloras, Len? ¿Por qué te muestras tan patético otra vez?_

—Ella lo ha olvidado… lo ha olvidado todo…—Len clavó sus uñas descoloridas por la presión en sus piernas, enterrándolas a pesar del grosor del blue jean que vestía, y mordió sus labios con fiereza—. _Lamentable. Esto es absurdo, patético y triste. He desperdiciado tantos días y he arriesgado mi salud llorando, pensando en __**nuestro**__ sufrimiento, y ella se atreve a simplemente olvidarlo…_

_¿No planeaste algo como esto desde el principio? Eres increíble. Tú fuiste quien quería que ella se __**olvidase completamente **__de ti, así tú conseguirías olvidarte de ella también. Después de todo quisiste aplicar la ley del Talión: ojo por ojo, diente por diente, ¿no? Parece que los sufridos verdaderamente obtienen su premio después de las injusticias que viven. A Rin le llegó antes de tiempo._

—¡Basta!—Gruñó, frustrado. Podía oír la voz inmisericorde de su conciencia reprimiéndole de manera sombría y vil. Len continuó llorando, asfixiándose en un estado de completa confusión, atrapado en un laberinto de eternas encrucijadas, de despiadadas trampas y de memorables distracciones. El rubio agitó su cabeza con brusquedad, el llanto debilitándole. Empezaba a sentirse mareado, de nuevo…

—_¿Disculpa?—_Preguntó una dulce voz desde la entrada de la callejuela, en un tierno y quebrado inglés—, _¿te encuentras bien?_

Pero antes de que pudiese contestarle, víctima otra vez de su propia debilidad, consecuencia imborrable de su cobardía, se desplomó, inconsciente, sobre el sucio y frío asfalto. La persona que se había acercado chilló horrorizada al ver el cuerpo pálido derrumbado delante de sus ojos. Se volvió a la salida y llamó a gritos:

—_¡Oppa, ven rápido!_ ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Dónde estoy?—<em>Musitó su mente cuando la oscuridad inundó sus ojos abiertos. Se compuso sobre la cama en la que reposaba y miró a su alrededor con dificultad gracias a la poca presencia de luz—. _¿Uh? Oh Dios, por favor, que no haya sido secuestrado por algún psicópata._

Un chirrido indicó que una puerta se abría y, antes de que pudiese tornarse a la dirección de la que provenía el ruido, una fuerte luz le cegó momentáneamente.

—¿Has despertado ya? ¡Fantástico!—habló una chica, algo alta, de largos cabellos rubios, inocente mirada marina y tersa piel pálida. Milagrosamente, la joven dominaba el japonés a la perfección, lo que alegró fugazmente al rubio por dentro, de lo contrario, habría tenido que poner en práctica su olvidado inglés. Ella traía una taza humeante en sus manos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Len realizó una breve pausa, juntó sus cejas y escudriñó la expresión tranquila de la otra, quien no parecía alterada ni irritada ante su nerviosismo—, y lo más importante: ¿quién eres tú?

—Uh, no tienes que bombardearme con tantas preguntas, _oppa_—ella realizó un gesto ameno y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama. Él vio que ella le extendía la taza humeante y, al no tener ni una pequeña pista que le asegurase que ella era de fiar, declinó la oferta. Diligente y servicial, la chica sonrió y procedió a beberse el contenido para no desperdiciarlo—. Mi nombre es SeeU, Len oppa. Te encontré en un callejón. Te oí llorando cuando pasaba por ahí, así que me preocupé de que hubieses sido víctima de algún abuso o asalto, y cuando te pregunté cómo te encontrabas, colapsaste. ¡Fue aterrador!

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo no podría saberlo? ¡Eres el famoso Len Kagamine! Un ídolo japonés reconocido en toda Asia, ¡de fama que alcanza América y Europa!—SeeU sonrió amablemente, y Len temió que estuviese comportándose como un patán con ella después de haber recibido tanta amabilidad por su parte—. Te hemos traído hasta la casa de nuestra abuela. Y por _hemos_ me refiero a mi hermano mayor, See Woo, y a mí. Estuviste inconsciente durante horas. Perdona si resultamos unos metiches, pero marcamos el primer número registrado en las llamadas recientes de tu celular…

Len se avergonzó de sí mismo. El último número que había marcado era el de _ella._ Dentro de su crisis emocional, desesperado por oírle de nuevo, intentó llamarla, pero el número jamás cayó. Aún se cuestionaba por qué le tenía entre sus contactos.

—…Y nos contestó una chica—terminó diciendo, en una voz callada y cautelosa, para la total sorpresa de Len. SeeU pareció incomodarse por lo que iba a decir—, pero ella dijo que no conocía a ningún Len Kagamine. Eso nos tomó desprevenidos, ni siquiera mostró reconocer ese nombre. Luego, otra persona le arrebató el celular y nos pidió que no llamásemos más… Fue muy extraño.

—_Claro, Rin ha olvidado quien soy, ¿por qué aún tengo esperanzas de que reaccione?_—Len se hundió en el almohadón del cuarto—. ¿Dónde está mi celular?

—Por aquí…—SeeU se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche ubicada a un lado del rubio, y le tendió el aparato—. Hace poco volvió a sonar, oppa. Resultó que Kaito-san estaba intentando contactarte; sonaba muy preocupado y agitado. Le dimos nuestra dirección después de explicarle lo sucedido. Dijo que enviaría a alguien a recogerte.

—Oh, muchas gracias por su ayuda—SeeU le regaló una sonrisa sincera y amable, que logró encender el ánimo de Len tras aquella nefasta semana. Antes de que se viesen en la posición de añadir algo más, alguien se escabulló en la recámara.

—¡Bien, bien! Ya te has levantado. Ven, muchacho, ya la cena está servida. Será mejor que comas algo para reponer tus fuerzas—canturreó lentamente una pequeña anciana, con cabellos plateados y una mirada materna de color celeste, acercándose con cuidado al pie de la cama—. Se te ve muy flacucho y desgastado; debes recuperar tu vigor y ánimo. Vamos ya. SeeU, ve a ayudar a tu hermano a servir la mesa.

—Sí, halmeoni—la chica se puso de pie, se despidió con una expresión dulce de Len y se perdió por el pasillo. El rubio se quedó observando la dirección por la que se había ido.

—Mi nieta es una jovencita encantadora, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Realmente lo es—admitió suavemente.

* * *

><p>—¿Meiko-san? ¿Adónde vas?—Preguntó Rin, pero fue totalmente ignorada. Meiko se esfumó en menos de un parpadear, aventando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. La rubia dejó que su mirada angustiada cayese sobre una preocupada Miku—. ¿Por qué Meiko-san ha reaccionado de esa forma? ¿Quién era esa persona que llamó? ¿Quién es Len Kagamine?<p>

_Otra vez. _Una fatigosa presión asfixiaba su pecho cuando pronunciaba ese nombre. Rin esperó una respuesta por parte de su amiga, pero ella no dijo nada. Desesperándose, insistió:

—Miku…¿Quién ha sido la persona que ha llamado?

Y Miku se arrepintió de haber propuesto restablecer el número de Rin. Aquella mañana, después de una larga discusión con Kyoko, habían recuperado los restos del celular de Rin y habían adquirido un nuevo móvil para ella, Miku alegando que sería mucho problema cambiar su línea, por lo que decidieron preservar el mismo número con un nuevo modelo. Grave error. ¿Quién habría pensado que apenas aquel celular hubiese conseguido su camino hasta las manos de su dueña, sonaría, enseñando un número desconocido, con una chica que preguntaba por su relación con Len Kagamine?

Cuando Meiko escuchó que su hermanita repetía una desorientada afirmación, algo como _"¿Len Kagamine? Perdona, pero el nombre no me suena familiar…", _tuvo un tremebundo arrebato, le quitó el celular a la rubia y salió rápidamente, exigiéndole a la persona al otro lado que _jamás_ volviese a comunicarse con ellas. Rin se encontraba en un dilema interno: el nombre, de hecho, le producía una inigualable sensación de nostalgia, ligeramente desagradable, pero Miku no había mencionado a ningún Len Kagamine, tampoco Gumi y Meiko. Y, hasta lo que sabía, ellas se habían empeñado en hablarle sobre los más mínimos detalles de su vida. Así que, si aquel sujeto nunca había aparecido en la conversación, ni siquiera por casualidad, debía de ser porque la relevancia que tuvo en su vida no era nada particular. ¿Cierto?

_Su intuición le decía que estaba totalmente errada._

—Eh, Rin. No te enfrasques mucho en el asunto. Len… bueno, él es un artista famoso aquí en Japón—la rubia se asombró ante tal confesión—. Y sucede que, por cosas de la vida, fue transferido a nuestra escuela, específicamente, a nuestro salón. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Todos intercambiaron números con él antes de se marchara al extranjero. No obstante, fueron muy pocos los que se hicieron sus amigos íntimos.

_Más verdades incompletas. Más mentiras que verdades._

—¡Oh! Entonces por eso él tiene mi número…—Rin asintió, convencida de que ahora todo tenía una explicación razonable. Miku tuvo un deseo impetuoso de saltar por la ventana—. Pero, ¿crees que esté bien? Esa chica que llamó sonaba preocupada…

—¡Él está bien!—Contestó bruscamente. Rin se quedó paralizada por unos instantes—. Dejemos el tema ya, Rin. ¿Qué hora es? Luna, Nana y Yuki vendrán a visitarte al mediodía.

La rubia entreabrió sus labios para responder cuando un suave 'tock, tock' interrumpió el silencio del cuarto. Tres cabezas se asomaron en línea; la más alta al fondo, en el medio la de una joven de estatura promedio, y en frente la de una niña. Todas traían sus bocas recubiertas y vestían aquella bata que requerían los visitantes en cuidados intensivos. La enfermera le pidió a Miku unos minutos para hablar, y estableció que solo podían haber dos personas en la habitación. Nana y Miku salieron. Yuki y Luna se acercaron a la quieta Rin.

—Mi nombre es Luna Amane, Rin. Hemos sido compañeras de trabajo desde hace dos años. Nos vemos todas las tardes. Es un verdadero placer conocerte, otra vez—Rin esbozó una sonrisa agradecida—. Las demás empleadas de Dalila esperan que te recuperes muy pronto. Quizás pasen por aquí en algún momento del futuro.

—Por mi parte, yo estudio en tu escuela. Tú eres mi sempai. Mi nombre es Yuki Kai, primer año—se presentó con alegría la más pequeña—. Nos encontramos con mucha frecuencia en la biblioteca. ¡Ah! Pero, en realidad, nos conocimos de una forma muy peculiar, todo gracias a una canasta de manzanas…

Rin se dejó absorber por la plática tan jovial y animada que le ofrecieron Yuki y Luna. Poco a poco el asunto de la llamada pasó a segundo plano. Si Miku aseguraba que no era de mucha importancia aquella cuestión, entonces le creería.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres meses y Rin fue dada de alta del hospital. Una vez fuera del hospital, fue refugiada y protegida en el departamento de Meiko mientras su caso era discutido en tribunales. Seis meses después fue decidida la sentencia; Kyoko y su abogado (únicos involucrados en la falsificación) recibieron una condena de dos años de cárcel, con una fianza que superaba los 725000 ¥. Sorprendentemente, Richard estuvo dispuesto a liberar a Kyoko, pero ella había perdido todos sus derechos sobre la hija de su difunto esposo. Kyoko, entonces, decidió moverse del país, junto con hijas y con Richard, a Francia. Meiko decidió hacerse cargo de Rin. Y sus vidas continuaron normalmente.<p>

Como Miku y Gumi deseaban que Rin se graduase de preparatoria con ellas, no permitieron que Meiko se la llevase fuera de Japón hasta que terminaran su último año. Rin recuperó pocos recuerdos después de un año y medio evocando momentos pasados con sus mejores amigas, pero su memoria no parecía mostrar mejoría alguna, para la total desdicha de sus seres más cercanos. Rin continuó trabajando en Dalila, con el firme propósito de no presentar una carga para su hermana mayor, Meiko. Por mucho que la última se empañara en asegurarle que no representaba una molestia, Rin se porfiaba en lo contrario.

Y así sucedieron dos años. Separados en dos continentes, ninguno supo más del otro. En el cumpleaños número 18 de Miku, sus padres decidieron cumplir su deseo de dejarla viajar sin su compañía, sino con su grupo más cercano de amigas. Habían planificado empezar un tour desde Washington D.C; visitarían New York y Los Ángeles, luego se moverían a Londres, pasarían a París, luego a Roma y terminarían en Atenas. Aquellos lugares habían sido elegidos al azar por Gumi y, para su alegría, habían conseguido una agencia de viajes dispuesta a organizar el paquete más barato para su travesía con aquellas disparatadas selecciones como paradas.

Los preparativos habían quedado asentados, y Rin, Meiko, Gumi y Miku habían volado desde el Aeropuerto de Narita hasta Washington, a través de una línea americana, y en una cuatro días habían visitado el Capitolio, la Casa Blanca, los monumentos a Washington y a Lincoln, cinco museos de artes, ciencias, historia y espacio; dos catedrales representativas y la Basílica del Santuario Nacional de la Inmaculada Concepción, cuatro galerías y millones de tiendas departamentales. Partieron hacia la ciudad de New York, y su primera visita la hicieron al Times Square, durante la agitada noche de un viernes. Tenían la intención de cenar fuera del hotel, en el Hard Rock de Brodway. Meiko iba a la cabeza de la comitiva, indicándole aspectos relevantes de su paseo; detrás de ella iban Gumi, Miku y Rin, embelesadas por los llamativos anuncios y las deslumbrantes luces de neón, por las monumentales edificaciones y construcciones, por los atractivos restaurantes y por la presencia de tantas personas caminando casualmente. Miku y Gumi se detenían de vez en cuando para llamar a una fotografía grupal.

Iban transitando delante de Toys "R" Us cuando centelleantes pantallas captaron la atención de Rin y le hicieron fijarse en la tienda. Había oído muchísimo sobre ella y le producía curiosidad entrar. Se disponía a preguntarle a sus amigas si podían hacer una parada cuando notó que estaba sola. Completamente sola. Estaba parada en medio de una multitud de personas que iban y venían, sin nadie a su lado.

_Oh Dios. _

_—_¿Miku? ¿Gumi? ¿Meiko? ¡Oigan! ¡Chicas! ¡CHICAS!—Su grito le ganó varias miradas extrañadas, que le juzgaban de loca, pero eso no le interesó. El miedo de estar totalmente sola en una ciudad tan concurrida e impredecible como Nueva York le borró cualquier obstáculo que la vergüenza le pudiese generar. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre las personas, empujándoles, disculpándose por la brusquedad de sus acciones, y pregunto si, por casualidad, habían visto a tres chicas japonesas andar por ahí. Por supuesto que nadie le respondió que sí. ¿Cómo podrían? Había demasiada gente como para estar fijándose en las facciones de todos los presentes.

* * *

><p>—¡New York es tan fabulosa como siempre me la imaginé! ¡Gracias chicos!—Celebró SeeU con ánimo, abrazando primero a Len y luego a Kaito, mientras los otros dos se reían del comportamiento tan entusiasta de la chica.<p>

Después de aquel incidente hacía dos años atrás, la familia de SeeU se había vuelto cercana al matrimonio Asakawa y a su hijo, todo gracias a la hospitalidad y los cuidados con los que su hijo fue recibido en aquella casa. SeeU era una chica enérgica, agradable y amigable, y nunca fallaba en hacer sonreír a Len después de enterarse de la trágica historia amorosa (como ella le había dicho) que cargaba consigo. Len había superado su depresión, gracias a sus buenos amigos, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por cierta chica cuyo nombre no es necesario mencionar. Simplemente, se aferró a la esperanza de borrarla con el tiempo; cosa que le estaba funcionando hasta ahora.

Habían organizado este viaje hacía dos meses atrás. Era el cumpleaños de SeeU y Len quería hacer algo especial por ella como agradecimiento por todos los detalles altruistas que ella había mostrado para con él. A sus espaldas, con la ayuda de See Woo, un joven astuto y extraordinario, y de su mejor amigo Kaito, que se paseaba todos los veranos por Estados Unidos para rendir sus visitas a su segunda familia, habían planeado un maravilloso viaje a New York, aunque solo duraría una diez días, pues su abuela tenía pensando llevar a sus nietos a Corea del Sur, país de origen de su abuelo y su tierra natal. En fin, llevaban ya su primer día en la ciudad, y SeeU no podía encontrarse más alegre por el viaje. Ah. También habían quedado incluidas en el paquete las amigas más cercanas de SeeU, buenas conocidas de Len también, IA y Yuzuki Yukari, ambas japonesas como ellos.

—¡Ah! Tengo mucha sed, ¿podemos detenernos en Starbucks unos momentos?—Cuestionó repentinamente Yuzuki, jugando con los mechones visibles de su cabello lila, escondido gran parte bajo la capucha de conejo que vestía con su suéter negro. Yuzuki era una chica tierna y alegre, la más tímida del grupo, y solía depender de la decisiones de IA, a quien conocía desde su infancia y de la que nunca se separaba. IA, por otra parte, era más extrovertida y perspicaz, aunque inocente para muchas cosas. SeeU encajaba perfectamente con ellas. _Eran como Miku, Gumi y Rin._

_—_Está bien, Yuzuki. Pero, recuerda que tenemos que ser rápidos. No queremos perder nuestra reserva en Becco—puntualizó See Woo firmemente, y la chica le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta.

—¡Perfecto, vengan conmigo!

Se colaron en el café inmediatamente. Se pusieron en fila y esperaron pacientemente su turno, rogando que Dios iluminase a las señoras delante de ellos, que no parecían muy seguras con sus órdenes, por lo que las hacían y las deshacían instantáneamente. Todos estaban tan enfrascados esperando a que las mujeres terminasen su orden, que nadie notó que detrás de Len, quien era el último de la línea, se había posicionado otro cliente. Y es trascendental mencionar esto porque, una vez que Kaito se hubo tornado hacia su mejor amigo para preguntarle qué iba a pedir, su rostro perdió todo su color al distinguir los rasgos inconfundibles de nadie más y nadie menos que Rin Kasane, aquella chica semejante a Len.

—¿R-Rin?—Se le escapó en contra de su voluntad, y cómo se quiso morder la lengua después de asimilar lo que había hecho. Los rostros de sus acompañantes se regresaron al oír su voz titubeante, encontrándose con la cara escandalosamente blanca de Len Kagamine. Todos dirigieron su mirada por encima del hombre de Len, intrigados por la causa que conllevó a su amigo a un estado tan fantasmagórico.

Len se giró sobre sus tobillos, con una lentitud casi eterna. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura detrás de él. Ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, o eso pensó él. Tenía el cabello más largo y su rostro se veía más delgado. Estaba ligeramente más alta y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo que él recordaba. Los dulces orbes celestes de Rin les vieron con confusión.

_—¿Nos conocemos?_

Oh.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em> Y así, damas y caballeros, la historia continúa :3<em>

_Aunque no creo que sea por mucho..._

_¿Quizás unos tres capítulos más? ¿Dos?_

_Espero que me sigan apoyando ;)_

_No sabía muy bien cómo desarrollar este capítulo,_

_¡espero que sea de su agrado!_

_Un beso a todos mis amadísimos lectores~_

_¡Sigan siendo tan fantásticos como siempre!_

_¡Feliz Semana Santa, y Felices Pascuas de Resurreción!_

_Los quiere,_

**_Jess._**


	31. Sentimientos Inmortales

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXI- Sentimientos Inmortales<strong>

—¿Nos conocemos?

Len nunca creyó que aquellas palabras pudiesen resultar tan hirientes. Así que era cierto. Ya no cabía duda de que Rin, efectivamente, había perdido todos sus recuerdos, incluyendo las memorias que solían atormentarle durante largas noches en el pasado. Una falsa esperanza le hacía pensar que quizás todo aquello era un juego de Meiko y Gumi, quienes se afianzaban en la idea de mantenerle al margen, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba. Y cómo lo hacía.

—¿Rin? ¿La llamaste Rin? ¿Es ella la…?—Intentó articular IA, mas calló cuando la joven rubia inclinó su cabeza, expectante por oír lo que sabían de ella. Los claros ojos de IA viajaron hasta un callado Len. Estaba petrificado.

—Sus rostros se me hacen familiares…—Comentó Rin, tanteando su suave y cálida mirada entre Len y Kaito. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de responder algo al respecto. Ella borró su débil sonrisa cuando fue recibida por el áspero silencio—. ¿En verdad nos conocemos? No lo sé con certeza…Verán, mi memoria no es la fuente más confiable…

Tristeza e incomodidad se hicieron perceptibles en los tiernos orbes de Rin. Ella lamentaba no poder recordar casi nada de su pasado, sobre todo cuando se referían a las relaciones y amistades que había tenido alguna vez. Le dolía haber olvidado a todas esas personas importantes para ella a raíz de un egoísta trauma. Sí, un egoísta, insondable e inesperado trauma. Después de su recuperación física, Rin había sido llevada al consultorio de un psicólogo llamado Piko, que era un buen amigo de Meiko, y había tenido innumerables sesiones con él, pero siempre acababan igual. Ella conversaba tímidamente sobre sus emociones, le hablaba sobre su entorno y su adaptación, él le hacía ejercicios para activar su cerebro, ella terminaba con migrañas espantosas y Piko daba por concluida la consulta, indicándole que no intentase forzar sus recuerdos y que descansase. Llegó un punto en el que Rin terminó cansándose de la misma rutina, por lo que pidió a Meiko que detuviesen aquellas visitas tan frecuentes e inútiles. Inútiles no por culpa de Piko, claro que no, el doctor era fantástico en su profesión, pero sí por culpa de su obstinado subconsciente, que se negaba y rehusaba a liberar sus memorias. Así, acordaron que ella iría, a lo mínimo, tres veces al año a su consultorio, solo para evaluar su progreso.

Un mutismo aún más pesado e incómodo les rodeó cuando IA, Yuzuki y SeeU admiraron el brillo opaco de los claros ojos de la muchacha. SeeU se acercó a ella, vacilante, y acarició su cabeza suavemente. Rin se sobresaltó; no estaba acostumbrada al contacto íntimo, ni siquiera con Miku o Gumi, y que una completa desconocida se portase tan amable con ella le desagradaba sutilmente. Sin embargo, cuando SeeU le mostró una sonrisa conciliadora y amistosa, se apenó de sus viles pensamientos y terminó sonrojándose por haber despreciado la calidez de la otra. _Vaya locura._

—He oído cosas sobre ti, Rin Kasane—cuando pronunció su nombre, las sospechas de Rin fueron confirmadas. Entonces si les conocía—. Estos dos jóvenes de aquí estudiaron contigo, ¿sabes? Allá en Tokio. ¿No es cómico?

—¿Ah sí?—Rin amplió su inocente sonrisa, y Len pudo jurar que moriría. _Es insoportable… el dolor que creí había desaparecido, se torna insoportable. _Para no tensar la situación o hacer sentir mal a la ingenua rubia, queriendo ahorrarle la temible sensación de vulnerabilidad, el rubio decidió esbozar una sonrisa, algo incómoda a los ojos de sus amigos, totalmente falsa para Rin. La chica frunció el ceño—. ¿Sucede algo malo? Te noto… disgustado. ¿Acaso tuvimos algún inconveniente en el pasado?

_Sí, nos enamoramos y terminé rompiendo tu corazón en mil pedazos. Pero no te preocupes. Tú me devolviste una cucharada de mi propia medicina, aunque no con las mismas intenciones que las mías._

Len se vio emboscado por la súbita respuesta que se formuló en su mente, y negó vigorosamente, intentando apartar la aflicción que le producían sus propios ataques. Rin tomó su gesto como una respuesta evasiva, probablemente él no quería molestarla con asuntos que ya habían quedado asentados en el atrás. No obstante, siendo fiel a la voz de su conciencia, decidió que era necesario pedir disculpas por su conducta pasada, aunque no tuviese ni la más remota pista de qué tan malo había sido su desempeño que había terminado lastimando o hiriendo de alguna forma al rubio. Una profunda corazonada le repetía que todo era su culpa, por lo que encontró imprescindible proceder con sus perdones. Ella inclinó su cabeza ante el pequeño grupo de jóvenes a su alrededor, suspiró y dijo suavemente, específicamente para Len:

—Lamento mucho lo que haya podido hacer en el pasado para ofenderte o lastimarte. No puedo decir que realmente no era mi intención causarte algún mal o daño, porque te estaría mintiendo. Sin embargo, te ruego que olvides mis palabras o acciones hirientes, y me permitas empezar de nuevo—Rin subió su cabeza y enseñó una sonrisa avergonzada. Los semblantes de sus acompañantes mostraban lo anonadados y atónitos que habían quedado tras sus palabras—. Esto sería muchísimo más sencillo si recordase lo que sucedió… De todas formas, honestamente lo siento.

Len no pudo soportarlo más. Lágrimas agrias y angustiadas bajaron por sus mejillas. Rin abrió los ojos, horripilada por haber generado aquel tipo de reacción. La melena de Len se agitó de un lado a otro; él estaba negando furiosamente. La rubia quiso saber si aquello significaba que sin importar lo que había hecho, podrían reconciliarse; o que le había causado tanto problema que era imperdonable. Muy a pesar del deseo que tenía de aclarar sus dudas, Rin se vio imposibilitada por los súbitos movimientos del otro. Bruscamente, de una manera tan espontánea, Len la había atraído hacia él y la había envuelto con desespero, dejando que leves jadeos cosquilleasen los oídos de Rin. Ella se congeló.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!

Rin estaba a punto de separarse de él cuando algo disparó sus sentidos. _Su tacto_. Aunque era un simple abrazo (quizás no tan simple por la descomunal fuerza que él empleaba para sostenerla) la agradable sensación de verse rodeada por sus brazos despertaba en ella un sentimiento anhelante. ¿Qué será…?

_Ay Rin, ¿qué haré contigo? Paso toda la noche extrañándote y así es como me pagas…_

Los músculos de la rubia se tensaron. ¿Él había dicho eso, o se lo había imaginado? La evidente y repentina rigidez de su cuerpo obligó a Len a aflojar el agarre, pero no quiso soltarla. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Rin, por su parte, recorría nerviosamente todos los lugares posibles del café, sin querer fijarse en la complexión unida a la de ella. _Peligro._ Gritaba su mente, todo su interior estaba hecho un caos. ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿O él había pronunciado esas palabras justamente ahora? ¿O, podría ser que…? _¡Aléjate de él! _Repitió con desespero algo en su interior. _¡¿No ves que saldrás lastimada?!_

Ella consiguió separarse ligeramente del rubio, aunque sin evitar que él deshiciese el abrazo, y le miró directamente a la cara. Su expresión era seria e indagadora.

—_¿Quién eres?_—Musitó, únicamente para que él pudiese oírla. Len mordió sus labios, con sus ojos envueltos por el dolor y el pánico, quebrándose aún más por enfrentarse a la triste realidad—. ¿Por qué lloras con tanta amargura…?

Sus ojos se nublaron también.

—¡RIN!

El íntimo contacto fue asesinado por una encendida y furiosa Meiko. Kaito la observó con horror, y sus amigos no pudieron no sentirse amenazados por la fiereza impregnada en la mirada profunda de la castaña. Los demás retrocedieron.

—¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre alejarte así, de repente, en medio de aquella multitud?! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas!—Espetó la mujer, más enojada por haber visto a su hermanita en brazos de aquel zopenco que por casi haberse desmayado de angustia cuando Rin desapareció. Afortunadamente, un vago había visto a una chica perdida dirigiéndose a un café para hacer una llamada (ella se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cortésmente por un café cercano).

—Lo lamento, Meiko-nee—susurró ella, a punto de romper en el llanto. Escasas veces había visto a su hermana mayor hecha una furia y nunca había sido por causa suya. Le aterrorizaba representar una molestia para Meiko, quien había mostrado tanta generosidad con ella, y verla en aquel estado tan explosivo por sus descuidos hacía que la culpa la carcomiese sin piedad—. Yo no quería preocuparte, en verdad lo siento muchísimo…

—Meiko—Intervino un más calmado y sobrio Len, que había intentado recuperarse del abrupto shock que le había generado la rápida separación. Con todo el ahínco del mundo, tomó a Rin por una de sus muñecas y la refugió detrás de él, protegiéndola de su hermana mayor. La rubia se quedó estupefacta—. Basta ya. La estás lastimando. Tsk… ¿Estás bien?—Rin se aferró inconscientemente a la manga de su camisa, asintiendo. Él palpó su espalda con cariño, tragándose su orgullo y todo su sufrimiento, sin poder desmentir el hecho de que tenerle cerca le hacía inmensamente feliz—. Bien…

—¿Rin…?—Miku se espantó cuando distinguió el rostro de quien actuaba como el escudero de su mejor amiga. La mandíbula de Gumi cayó involuntariamente cuando ella lo descubrió también. Los alarmados ojos se pasearon por el local, pasando por las figuras de Kaito y tres chicas más, hasta que se pararon abruptamente en una incrédula Meiko. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Rin, tenemos que irnos—pidió Gumi, conteniendo su impaciencia para no alertar a la rubia. Le extendió su mano y, por leves segundos, Rin dudó si tomarla o no. Le gustaba estar cerca de Len. _Realmente lo disfrutaba_—. Rin, por favor, ¿no tenías hambre?

—Uh, sí…—Murmuró intentando zafarse, pero la mano tembladora de Len, que sostenía frágilmente su muñeca, le hizo saber que él no estaba dispuesto para dejarle marchar. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se fundieron momentáneamente, los de él aún empañados en lágrimas, ocasionando que el corazón de Rin se comprimiese por el dolor. Gumi frunció el ceño.

—Kagamine; suéltala ahora mismo… No tienes ningún derecho de tratarla _así_—Gumi atacó, finalmente, utilizando una voz terrible y escalofriantemente templada y relajada. Miku apreció el esfuerzo que la joven hacía para no golpear a Len y llevarse a Rin lejos de él. Él no le merecía; no después de todo el daño que le había originado—. Vamos, Rin. ¡Mi estómago ha estado gruñendo por comida desde hace largo rato!

—Por favor, Len—suplicó la suave voz de Miku—. Debemos irnos, ¿comprendes? No podemos permanecer aquí, de esta manera, para siempre—Len entendió la indirecta, aunque Rin encontró la petición de Miku ligeramente incoherente. El rubio soltó su mano y le empujó con cuidado para que se aproximase a sus conocidas.

—Ugh, ¿entonces eres Len Kagamine?—Dijo al instante en que Gumi y Miku la rodeaban, mientras Meiko tenía una plática muda de miradas con Kaito. Ninguno de los que le acompañaban se atrevió a decir o intervenir de alguna manera—. Fue un placer volver a verte. Uh… Antes de irme, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro…—Respondió, obligando a su voz a permanecer sólida, sin flaquear ni sonar débil. Ya no quería que ella continuase viendo sus débiles facetas—. Cualquier cosa…

—Ya no llores más—Meiko, Miku y Gumi le condujeron hasta la puerta del local, por donde venían entrando más clientes. Rin alzó la voz para que él pudiese escucharla claramente—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Pero la arrastraron fuera del café antes de que Len pudiese responder. Abatido, confundido, estresado y frustrado, el rubio se excusó y les pidió que siguiesen con los planes sin él. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, para recapacitar y reflexionar. Nadie se opuso.

_¿Por qué no puedes permanecer fuera de mi vida, Rin Kasane?_

* * *

><p>Era de noche ya en New York. Len se retiró del encarcelamiento que tenía en su habitación compartida con Kaito. Sus amigos acababan de regresar de su salida por la ciudad, exhaustos, con firmes propósitos de adquirir un buen sueño. Len, por el contrario, aún tenía mucho en qué pensar. Y es que las horas habían corrido velozmente con sus dolorosos e interminables recuerdos, y sus tristes e imperceptibles lloriqueos. Caminó por el callado corredor hasta alcanzar los elevadores.<p>

_¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?_

Len apretó sus párpados y apretó las cejas. Para ser sinceros, él desconocía la respuesta a aquella interrogación, y temía si quiera intentar encontrarla. _Espero que no._ Insistía su lado racional, su aburrido cerebro que le prevenía del sufrimiento, mientras que su corazón aclamaba por un arriesgado segundo encuentro. _¡Conquístala de nuevo!_ Animaba aquel idiota irracional dentro de su pecho. _¡Enamórala otra vez! _No obstante, su cerebro contraatacaba con fuertes insultos sobre aquellas descabelladas propuestas. _¡¿Conquistarla?! ¡Sería firmar una sentencia de muerte! ¡Es un suicidio! ¡Solo aléjate y déjala ir!_

Y Len se carcajeó amargamente. Definitivamente, Rin era la única persona que podía conseguir que él discutiese como un loco con sus propios órganos de aquella forma. Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Quería dar una caminata por el lobby antes de irse a dormir. Una caminata que despajase su mente y evitase que él rompiese en lágrimas apenas viese a su amigo recostado.

El ascensor llegó y Len ingresó en él. El ambiente se sentía solitario. Len introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y recostó su cabeza en la pared tapizada del aparato. Cerró sus párpados y respiró tranquilamente. Cómo añoraba tener alguna compañía a su lado.

—Buenas noches—dijo una voz gentil cuando el elevador se detuvo en el quinto piso del hotel. Len abrió sus ojos al tope y observó, incrédulo, a la chica delante de él. Ahí, vestida con holgadas pijamas y unas esponjosas pantuflas se hallaba una sorprendida Rin, tan o más asombrada por la persona que le dio la bienvenida en el ascensor.

—R-Rin…

—¡Ah!—Rin retrocedió, escabullándose fuera de ahí. Se inclinó fugazmente, disculpándose por su abrupto comportamiento, y se largó corriendo por el extenso pasillo. Len se quedó paralizado, asustado y dolido; sus pies clavados en el umbral, sin entendimiento para moverse. Los recuerdos de su primera velada juntos en aquella fiesta salieron a flote. Su determinación despertó su verdadera voluntad, despistando lejos el gigantesco sufrimiento. _No, otra vez no. No huyas de nuevo; no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo. ¡Rin!_

* * *

><p>Rin, víctima del pánico, se refugió en un closet de servicio que encontró en su trayectoria de escape. Ahí adentro, con sus ojos enrojecidos, cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a chillar suavemente. Soltaba hipidos y quejidos, como una desventurada, sufriendo en silencio por lo que había oído aquella tarde de la boda de sus queridas amigas.<p>

_Este tema es realmente delicado… Me parece suficiente con que sepas que Len te lastimó muchísimo. Se apartó de tu vida en el momento menos esperado y se marchó sin decir adiós. No intentes buscarlo otra vez, Rin. Saldrás tan adolorida como antes._

Mas ella persistió en el interrogatorio, decidida a conocer más sobre su relación (aparente noviazgo) con el interesante mozo, y bañó a sus amigas con una tormenta insoportable de preguntas irrelevantes y tediosas, por no mencionar demasiado incómodas. Esto desató una tempestad entre ellas. Le evadían, le ocultaban detalles que eran importantes, o desviaban la conversación a trivialidades que no cabían en la plática. Finalmente, tras una hora de una ardiente disputa, Gumi cedió y confesó.

_¡Len te dejó, Rin! Él rompió contigo y se fue, ¡aún después de saber que casi habías muerto por el accidente! ¡No le importó permanecer a tu lado cuando más le necesitabas! ¡Len jugó con tus sentimientos antes de eso! ¡¿Por qué no lo comprendes?!_

Y llegaron calladas al hotel. Vagas memorias centelleaban en su mente por breves instantes, conllevando a Rin a su propia conclusión. Tenía recuerdos de Len apartándole bruscamente de su camino, de él gritándole e ignorándole, ¡hasta le había visto con otra chica en algún hotel! Exasperada y sufrida por las cadenas de sus memorias, Rin decidió creer en sus amigas. Era mejor no toparse con ese muchacho. Él solo la lastimaría, como había hecho antes. Por ello, cuando se enfrentó a él en el ascensor, creyó que moriría. Su pecho se encendió, con una llama de dolor abrasador, combinando con impotencia y furia. Su sentido le indicó que huyese antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si se quedaba con él, caería en sus trampas otra vez.

_¡Hiciste lo correcto! _

Felicitó su razón. No obstante, su corazón le decía lo opuesto. Éste se quejaba por su cobardía y por su bajeza, porque había ignorado el sentimiento de alegría que le producía ver al rubio, y había escapado como una criminal que teme ser capturada por un justo. Hecha un lío con sus problemas personales, decidió quedarse refugiada en el closet por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta quedar totalmente calmada y poder regresar presentable a su habitación. Afortunadamente, Meiko, con quien compartía cuarto, se había desmayado a penas su cabeza había encontrado comodidad sobre una de las suaves almohadas. Rin le había arropado y, silenciosamente, había salido a pasear para meditar sobre los sucesos de ese día.

Lamentablemente, sus pacíficos planes habían quedado destruidos por las pezuñas del entrometido Len Kagamine, o Asakawa, aún no le quedaba muy claro el asunto de los apellidos del rubio. Y ahora, por causa de su intromisión en su hermosa vida, se tenía que ocultar en la oscuridad para protegerse a sí misma. _Qué tristeza._

Escuchó una perilla girarse y subió la mirada, horrorizada. _¡Si alguien del personal de limpieza me encuentra aquí, se enojará conmigo! ¡Kami-sama, por favor…!_

—Entonces, sí eran sollozos los que oí…—su voz tersa y suave, cuidadosa y lenta, la hipnotizó. Len se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, encarándose a ese mar impredecible de emociones. Rin endureció su expresión y mordió su labio inferior. _¿Ahora qué hago? Necesito salir de aquí…_—¿Puedes regalarme cinco minutos de tu tiempo?

Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de desconfianza y reticencia. Reacia a aceptar, omitió su suplicante rostro y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Len la acorraló, sosteniendo sus manos sobre el suelo alfombrado.

—Solo un minuto, nada más. Es lo único que te pido—ella se reflejó en sus ojos, e, inmersa en su propia evaluación, terminó regalándole un involuntario sí. Él se apartó, y Rin pronto extrañó su cercanía. _Ugh, enfócate. ¿En qué estás pensando? Tienes que mantenerlo alejado. No confíes, no caigas, no te dejes engañar._

Para evitar malentendidos o altercados con algún empleado que llegase a verlos encerrados en aquel armario, decidieron hablar en el pasillo, cerca de unas de las ventanas que daban una vista plena de una alumbrada calle. Se mantuvieron de pie, en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando?—Rompió él el silencio. Rin se abrazó a sí misma, bajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza. Len no supo cómo interpretar su respuesta—. ¿Sucedió algo con las demás?

—No—cortó de una manera frívola. Len se sintió más desdichado que nunca. ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce chica que le había pedido perdón abiertamente hacía tan solo unas pocas horas atrás?—. Uhm, ¿puedo irme? Ya transcurrió un minuto. Y, de acuerdo a lo que hablamos, solo te daría un minuto de mi tiempo.

Len frunció el ceño al oír tan avaro estamento. Rin le dio la espalda, tratando de mostrarse lo más indiferente posible, aunque estuviese torbellino que le mataba por dentro.

—¿Por qué?—Susurró, lo suficientemente audible para que ella detuviese sus pasos y agudizase sus sentidos para prestarle atención—. ¿Por qué estás evadiéndome? Creí que querías que fuésemos amigos…

—Lo quise, sí, pero luego me enteré sobre lo que hiciste—el rubio le observó confundido—. Sé que estuvimos juntos y, aunque en un principio me sentía morir por no recordarte, sabiendo que me heriste tanto y solo jugaste con mis sentimientos, ahora me siento dichosa de no tener ni el más mísero recuerdo sobre ti.

Len sintió que una espada atravesaba su corazón. Rin, entonces, se dio la vuelta por completo, con las ganas de irse lejos del plagoso Len, cuando sus pasivas palabras le ataron al piso:

—Yo nunca jugué con tus sentimientos, Rin. Siempre fui sincero contigo. Perdóname si crees que lo nuestro no fue más que un juego para mí, porque ésa es una horrible mentira. Lo que nos pasó fue culpa de mi estúpido egoísmo, lo reconozco. Pedirte que rompieras conmigo aun cuando te amaba tanto ha sido uno de los peores errores de mi vida, pero…

Rin quiso echarse al suelo y llorar hasta que ya no quedasen más lágrimas en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Su diálogo contrastaba con lo que le habían dicho sus amigas; con lo que le habían dado a entender, para ser más exactos. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, pero Rin no distinguía lo que sentía. ¿Era júbilo o era desdicha lo que le tenía tan agitada? ¿A quién debía creerle? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad había sucedido? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía enfrentarse a todo aquello?

_¡Quiero mis memorias de regreso! ¡Quiero recordar! ¡Quiero salir de este desbarajuste!_

Nada sucedió. Ella ya no lo resistió más. Llevó sus manos hasta cubrir con ellas su cara fatigada, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, o recordaba haberlo hecho. La frustración y el dolor eran drenados a través de sus lágrimas. Impulsado por el fervor que aún resguardaba por ella, Len la rodeó firmemente y la aprisionó contra su pecho. Él quería llorar también, unirse a sus lagrimeos, pero su ego se lo impidió. Ya se había humillado lo suficiente delante de aquella chica como para concederse la libertad de continuar indignando a su orgullo. Lo que importaba en aquellos momentos era consolarla y tratar de entenderse mutuamente. No podían acabar moviéndose por ese camino tan empedrado, complicado y truhan. No era lo correcto. Ya habían desperdiciado dos valiosos años sin hablarse, sin recordarse, _sin perdonarse_. ¿Cómo podrían avanzar si aquella piedra del pasado los hundía en un ese hondo océano de calcinante dolor?

—Rin, hablemos de lo que pasó. No podemos seguir ignorando esto. Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros—ella negó varias veces, sin separarse de él, sin enseñarle su destruida alma, que quedaba visible y vulnerable a través de sus aniquilados y miserables orbes. Él se aferró con más fuerza a ella—. Es necesario que lo hagamos. Mira cómo nos estamos hiriendo. Apuesto a que ahora estás tan turbada y confundida, ¿quieres permanecer así? ¿No quieres esclarecer tus dudas? ¿No quieres saber la verdad? Confesemos, confiemos en el otro de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes pretender que haga tal cosa con tanta sencillez? Len, _yo no te conozco_. Me costó más de una semana abrirme completamente a mis amigas más íntimas, ¿cómo podría apoyarme en un completo extraño como tú?—masculló, resquebrajándose en mil piezas.

—Rin, tú me conoces, _en serio lo haces._ Hay un antiguo aforismo que dice que _la mente olvida, pero el cerebro no. _Tú consciente puede deshacerse de tus recuerdos, pero tu cerebro, el órgano que todo lo controla dentro de ti, lo graba todo. _Absolutamente todo. _Rin, solo tienes que despertar esas memorias—explicó con delicadeza, sosteniendo su mano contra la mejilla de la rubia, cuyas lágrimas saladas humedecían la palma de su mano. Len se inclinó—. Tu cuerpo no miente, Rin. Si no te fuese familiar mi contacto, ya te habrías apartado de mí. ¿Por qué no lo ves?

Ella escondió su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello del muchacho.

—¿En quién debo creer, Len?—Se guindó con necesidad de su camisa—. Miku y Meiko me han pedido que me aleje de ti porque tú no me quieres cerca, Gumi me ha dicho que solo estás interesado en lastimarme, pero…

—_¡Ahí estás!_—Exclamó súbitamente una tercera voz, que parecía haber estado buscando con afán a cierta persona entre ellos dos. Rin empujó a Len lejos de ella, limpiando los rastros de agua sobre sus cachetes sonrosados. Len le daba la espalda a la vil persona que había irrumpido en el momento menos apropiado, y aun así sabía de quién se trataba. Ella se acercó vacilante, inquieta por saber qué mantenía al rubio tan tenso, cuando divisó la silueta de Rin delante de él y comprendió que habían estado charlando.

—Tú eres…—articuló Rin, intentando recordar si la chica delante de ella se había presentado cuando estuvieron juntas en el local, y antes de que pudiese conseguir algún dato de su memoria, ésta respondió.

—Soy SeeU—Malinterpretando las lágrimas de ambos, víctima de la cara desesperada del rubio y de la repulsiva confusión en el rostro de Rin, balbuceó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza—. Yo soy la nueva novia de Len—aseguró, rodeando su brazo con el de él.

Rin sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>¡Holis! Segunda actualización de la semana *w*<em>

_Bueno, este capítulo fue escrito bajo diversas emociones, porque fue desarrollado un Jueves Santo_

_y publicado un Viernes Santo. Oh Dios, mucho para un solo corazón._

_Ojalá haya sido de su agrado (porque yo disfruté mientras lo escribía :3)._

_Espero que no crean que soy mala o algo así, solo estoy intentando darle vueltas a la historia para que sea muy especial._

_Presiento que quedan solo cuatro capítulos más._

_¡Continúen leyendo y haciéndome saber su apoyo en sus reviews!_

_En serio, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, aunque sé que nunca los contesto (me disculpo por ello),_

_pero ustedes me hacen sonreír y me hacen creer que continuar vale la pena :)_

_¿Puedo pedirles un favor? Hoy es Viernes Santo._

_No importa de qué religión sean, o en qué crean. Solo quiero que hoy se acuerden que, a las _

_tres en punto de la tarde, a las afueras de Jerusalén, en un Calvario llamado Gólgota, un hombre inocente tuvo la muerte más horrible de toda la historia._

_Piensen que ese hombre que cambió la historia. **El hombre que venció al mundo.****  
><strong>_

_Solo piénsenlo, ¿si? Seré feliz solo con eso._

_¡Las quiero un montón!_

_Nos leemos muy pronto~_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	32. One In A Million

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXII- One In A Million<strong>

—¿SeeU?—Musitó Len, asimilando las palabras engañosas que la ingenua SeeU había soltado para ayudarle a escapar de aquella tediosa situación. Una vez que cada sílaba adquirió sentido dentro de su alborotada cabeza, su frente poco a poco fue arrugándose hasta tornarse en una especie de v. Antes de que pudiese replicar, refutar, desmentir o negar la absurda e incoherente aseveración de SeeU, Rin se había disculpado atropelladamente y había desaparecido, sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Len, por el mismo corredor que había utilizado como vía de escape cuando corrió fuera del ascensor. Totalmente pasmado y desorientado, sus ojos celestes se hincaron con lentitud en el espacio vacío donde ella había permanecido hasta hacía unos segundos atrás, lugar donde la había abrazado y resguardado entre sus brazos otra vez antes de que sucediese aquella despreciable interrupción.

Intentando controlar su enojo y de disimular la rabia que la insensatez de SeeU había desatado desde lo más hondo de su interior, Len se dispuso a cuestionarle:

—¿Por qué has dicho una cosa así?—Apretó los dientes y mantuvo cerrados con mucha fuerza sus párpados, evitando que sus orbes diesen a conocer el increíble incremento de furia que recorría su cuerpo—. ¡¿Quién te pidió que te involucrases en el asunto?! ¡Oh Dios, Seeu! ¡Estaba intentando hacer que confiase en mí de nuevo! ¡¿Qué rayos voy a decirle ahora?! ¡Agh! ¡Agh! ¡Agh!

—Oppa, lo siento muchísimo—se disculpó SeeU, inclinándose a una altura de noventa grados, mientras luchaba para que culposas lágrimas no se deslizasen por sus mejillas—. Pero, parecía que necesitabas ayuda, oppa. Kaito nos pidió que vigilásemos lo que hacías para evitar que cayeses en una depresión como la que tuviste hace varios años. También nos suplicó que interviniésemos si te veías en problemas con Rin o con sus amigas, y que no dudásemos en distraerte si algo salía mal. Creo que malinterpreté lo que sucedía hace unos momentos entre Rin-san y tú, pero temía que las cosas tomasen un camino horripilante, y de verdad lo último que quiero es que te sientas solo y que eso te dirija a un colapso emocional como el que tuviste la vez que nos conocimos. En serio, lo lamento, lo lamente de todo corazón—SeeU sollozó suavemente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, suspirando incontables veces para tratar de apaciguar su acelerada respiración. La culpa remordió entonces a Len. No quería despreciar la preocupación de su amiga, tampoco quería verla en aquel estado. Titubeante, Len se movió y la abrazó cálidamente.

—Está bien, SeeU. No tienes que decir nada más. Ya no estoy enojado—respondió—. Sonríe, ¿sí? Sabes que tu sonrisa siempre me ha animado. Solo necesito eso para estar feliz. Ya no hagas cosas como ésas otra vez, ¿ok? Voy a estar bien.

—¡Sí!

Gumi retrocedió. Miku y ella había salido de su habitación para visitar la piscina del hotel, donde actualmente se sostenía una noche de karaoke, y ellas ardían en ganas de pulir sus voces después de tanto tiempo. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con una Rin en las puertas del elevador, chillando afligidamente, restregando su rostro para limpiar el rastro de su dolor. Repentinamente, todo plan perdió importancia. Miku envolvió a Rin en un confortante apretón, sin querer tocar el tema que le había puesto tan mal, exhortándole a Gumi, a través de una demandante mirada, que no cometiese la estupidez de preguntarle cuál era el motivo de su llanto. Por su lado, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada para saciar su curiosidad del consolador silencio, susurró un suave "ya vengo" y se deslizó fuera de la cabina, pidiéndole a Miku que llevase a Rin a su respectiva habitación, rezando para que Meiko no se alarmase demasiado por la ausencia de su hermanita, y que ella les alcanzaría dentro de poco. Miku estaba a punto de replicar cuando las puertas metálicas callaron sus reproches con un silbido vago y efímero. Gumi había marcado el botón de su piso. Sin embargo, tuvieron que llegar primero al lobby, primer destino elegido, y luego subieron hasta su planta. Con cautela, fijándose en sus pasos y el andar de sus quebradas piernas, ella guió a Rin hasta su recámara.

—Shh, todo va a estar bien. Ya pasó—murmuraba en su oído. Rin, por su parte, continuaba negando su cabeza con vigorosidad, reprimiéndose por lo que había ocurrido, sin dejar claro para Miku de qué se trataba en realidad todo lo que balbuceaba.

Gumi había seguido la línea recta del pasillo por el que evidentemente Rin había aparecido, en una ansiosa búsqueda para hallar la perturbadora chispa que había encendido otra vez aquel amargo llanto en su amiga, y que sabía muy bien que se relacionaba con cierto rubio que no entendía que debía mantenerse alejadas de ellas para que hubiese paz en el mundo. Y encontró pronto la causa, el inicio de la acidez en su amiga, a la vuelta de la esquina, _literalmente. _No obstante, antes de que pudiese ser notada, retrocedió, se sostuvo de la pared y afinó su oído para oír la conversación.

—_¿Por qué esa chica está llorando?_—Inquirió Gumi, asomando su nariz, especulando factores que pudiesen haber influido en la tristeza de la joven que obviamente desconocía. Gumi no pudo rehusarse a admitir que era realmente hermosa. Su mente pronto conectó piezas que quizás no eran del todo veraces—. _Ugh, Len. ¿A quién más harás llorar esta noche?_

—_Sonríe, ¿sí? Sabes que tu sonrisa siempre me ha animado. Solo necesito eso para estar feliz. Ya no hagas cosas como ésas otra vez, ¿ok? Voy a estar bien_—oyó que él decía, aunque en un tono realmente bajo, para consolar a la decaída y sollozante rubia. Gumi cerró sus manos y respiró profundamente. _Idiota._

—_¿No te lo dije, Miku? Yo sabía que Len se recuperaría de todo esto muy rápido. Solo tenía que encontrar a otra chica a la que entregarle su corazón, tal cual como lo predije_—Gumi negó, decepcionada de haber tenido la razón, o eso creía ella. Porque, como dicen, la ignorancia es uno de los peores enemigos del hombre. Gumi arrastró sus pies lejos de la escena, de regreso al elevador, dejando que las ideas volasen en su mente—. Sabía que las cosas acabarían así… Es lo mismo que con Miki. Len nunca cambiará. Solo necesita del afecto de otra persona para olvidar un amor pasado. _Típico. _Por esto es que todos los hombres son iguales…

"_Vamos, Gumi. ¿Por qué te muestras tan reacia? ¡Estoy siendo muy serio con respecto a lo que dije anteriormente!"_

—Sí, claro. Todos siempre terminan defraudándote, siempre rompiendo sus falsas promesas—dijo antes de introducirse en el elevador. Cuando las puertas empezaban a cerrarse, divisó a SeeU y a Len acercándose. Len capturó una fugaz mirada de Gumi, y supo que la chica estaba _muy molesta._

—Algo me dice que, si antes era difícil estar con Rin, ahora será casi imposible—aseguró. SeeU le brindó un abrazo estimulante.

—¡Ánimo! Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rin despertó muy temprano a Gumi y a Miku, quienes habían gastado la mayor parte de su noche arrullándole para que conciliase el sueño, y les persuadió para que se alistasen velozmente. El plan de Rin era muy simple, tan fácil de entender que hasta un niño inocente hubiese comprendido sus razones para proceder. Ella quería desayunar temprano en el hotel y marcharse lo más pronto posible a las calles de Nueva York, así disminuyendo las posibilidades de un indeseado encuentro con Len a tan jóvenes horas de la mañana. Meiko, Miku y Gumi accedieron a complacerle, después de todo, ellas también querían evadir cualquier altercado o alboroto que pudiese dañar su ameno viaje. Todo parecía ir a la perfección; el plan no aparentaba contar con graves errores, y ellas creían que lograrían cumplirlo con éxito. Eso juraban hasta que, para su mala suerte, se presentaron al mismo tiempo en el cafetín que el otro grupo de jóvenes que estaban de turistas en la ciudad.<p>

_No puede ser._

Si las grandes mentes piensan iguales, entonces es sensato creer que las almas que están conectadas y son vistas como gemelas también acuerden en sus pensamientos, ¿cierto? Porque eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. No había sido SeeU, Kaito o See Woo quien que había sugerido que saliesen más temprano ese día del hotel, sino el propio y mismísimo Len. Persiguiendo el mismo propósito que Rin, él había convencido a sus amigos de que se levantasen con más prontitud para que pudiesen disfrutar del día sin perder ningún segundo. Ahora se arrepentía haber hecho aquella estúpida propuesta.

No conforme con que se habían encontrado desgraciadamente en aquel sitio, resultaba que eran los únicos huéspedes que visitaban el cafetín a esa hora. _Los únicos._ El ambiente se había tornado tan tenso que hasta los empleados habían considerado intervenir para que el lugar no se convirtiese en un campo de guerra o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, fueron ahuyentados por una mordaz y malhumorada Meiko, que se encontraba de malas por haberse topado con aquel muchacho después de haber sido despertada casi de madrugada, y por un político y educado Kaito, que temía que los echaran del hotel por disturbios y excesivas molestias, y que se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de terceros en aquel pleito que solo le concernía a un par de rubios.

Los dos equipos antagonistas se ubicaron en lados opuestos del cafetín. _Entre más lejos estuviesen, mucho mejor. _Parecían estar esperando a que sus contrincantes se sirviesen primero. Al ver que ninguno se movía, el otro decidió actuar. Y aquí fue cuando comenzó una silenciosa y cómica, para los mesoneros, batalla de miradas. Cuando alguien de la mesa de Rin se decidía levantarse, alguien de la mesa contraria lo hacía también. A continuación, tras un intercambio duro e incómodo de miradas, tomaban asiento y se quedaban estáticos por los próximos segundos. Todo quedaba mudo después de eso. Esta peculiar situación se repitió unas siete veces más, hasta que, hastiado ya del comportamiento infantil de ambos grupos, un empleado de la cocina llamado Oliver, se animó a intervenir.

—¡Por favor! Si van a continuar así, sin probar alimento alguno del bufet, solo márchense. Están empezando a incomodar a los demás clientes—espetó azorado, dirigiendo su mirada expectante a una familia que recién había entrado y no estaba enterada de nada. Ellos asintieron con simpleza, sin comprender realmente lo que el otro había dicho en aquel idioma extranjero. Entonces Meiko se adelantó y comenzó a llenar su plato con alimentos, no sin olvidar su disculpa con la desorientada familia. Gumi la siguió y luego Miku les imitó y se unió a ellas. Rin se quedó atrás, sin apetito alguno que le impulsase a llegar hasta las bandejas.

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente?—Indagó SeeU, batiendo el agua que estaba servida en la mesa, cortesía de Oliver, mientras veía al distraído Len recorrer con su mirada desesperada a la solitaria Rin. Kaito negó.

—¿Qué tal si las seguimos el día de hoy?—Propuso IA, e inmediatamente recibió una réplica de Yuzuki, que encontraba repulsivo dedicarse a acosar a una persona que los quería lejos de ella. IA se indignó—. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Si Len quiere que ella recupere la confianza en él, entonces tiene que demostrarle de qué sería capaz solo por su amor—comentó Yuzuki, asintiendo como la romántica sin esperanza que era. Todos se enfocaron en prestarle atención, a excepción de Len, quien no se permitía alejar su atención de la chica sentada al otro lado del aposento—. Y acosarle obviamente queda fuera de la lista de hazañas. ¿Entendido?

—Yuzuki, ¿qué sabes tú sobre el amor? Nunca he oído que te hayas enamorado—expuso See Woo, contrariado, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara. IA y SeeU sabían que su amiga tenía una obsesión sutil, aunque bastante fiel y algo antigua, por el hermano de la última. Rieron calladamente. Qué enredoso y complicado eran esos asuntos.

—¡Tsk! Has silencio y déjale continuar. Estoy interesada por saber qué tiene en la mente Yuzuki—aseguró SeeU. Yuzuki entonces les hizo acercarse para que sus susurros no consiguieran escape y les contó la primera fase de su plan, con Len ajeno a cualquier detalle sobre lo que harían. Cuando hubo acabado, el grupo se dispersó.

—Resulta bastante conveniente la llamada que Kiyoteru hizo esta mañana—Kaito dijo a IA cuando ambos se encaminaban al vestíbulo para cumplir con su parte del descabellado pero intrigante plan de Yuzuki—. Supongo que es cierto que cuando las cosas están predispuestas a pasar, todos los medios se acomodarán por mediación divina.

* * *

><p>—Pensé que iríamos a la Estatua de la Libertad—repitió Len por enésima vez, algo contrariado por el súbito cambio de planes. Su enojo era justificable; ya que sabía que, gracias por los folletos y panfletos que les había visto y la leve discusión que había escuchado sobre cómo llegar a Manhattan, las otras tenían organizada una visita a dicho monumento. Qué frustrante saber que sus amigos habían reformado toda su planificación a último minuto—. Ugh, ¿qué es esto, Yuzuki? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?<p>

Se hallaban delante de un emporio departamental de una marca reconocida. See Woo, SeeU y Yuzuki habían arrastrado a Len fuera del hotel y le habían conducido contra su voluntad hasta un lugar desconocido, lanzándole argumentos que, para el rubio, carecían de base y razón. Sin embargo, aunque totalmente reacio, se resignó a seguirles. ¿Qué iba a ganar torturándose si, en cambio, terminase siguiendo a Rin? Nada más que revivir las heridas cicatrizadas de su corazón molido. Oh, no.

—Kiyoteru-san ha dicho que debemos prepararte para hoy en la noche—contestó SeeU con una gran sonrisa, pícara en sus adentros, inocente y cálida vista desde afuera—. Hoy será una noche muy especial. Te presentarás en la fiesta del lanzamiento del nuevo producto de la compañía en la que tu padre está trabajando. He oído que irán muchas jóvenes, todas relacionadas con los altos ejecutivos—sonrió ella—. Ésta es una valiosa oportunidad, sabes. Ya que tu carrera aquí, en Estados Unidos, ha estado pasiva por mucho tiempo. Es hora de que retomes tus actividades.

—Ugh. Creí que había declinado esa oferta—mencionó, caminando detrás de SeeU cuando ésta se movía entre las grandes vitrinas y numerosos estantes con camisas para hombres. Escogió una blanca plena, hecha cien por ciento de algodón, y revisó la talla. Se la pasó a Len apenas quedó cerciorado que era la adecuada para él. Él frunció el ceño al observar el escandaloso precio impreso en la etiqueta—: ¿Me vas a hacer llevar esta camisa de 250 dólares? ¿Recuerdas que es mi dinero y no el tuyo, verdad?

—Deja de quejarte. Kiyoteru nos ha confiado elegir tu vestuario en lugar de pagarle a algún experto de último minuto; agradece que no te estoy cobrando—le calló SeeU, fijándose que See Woo, quien recién se había acercado a ellos, hubiese elegido un par de pantalones que acentuasen el estilo que tenía planeado para la presentación. Él escogió unos de color negro sólido, cintura alta, múltiples bolsillos, hechos noventa y seis por ciento con lana y cuatro por cierto con elastano. Len volvió a ojear el precio, ahora más incrédulo que antes—: ¿425 dólares? ¿Ustedes quieren que gaste todo mi dinero aquí, cierto?

—¡Hey! ¡Encontré todo lo que necesitamos a una fabulosa ganga!—Apareció una alegre Yuzuki, con una correa en su mano derecha, una corbata negra alrededor de su cuello, un elegante sombrero (que solo Dios sabe cómo encontró) sobre su tersa cabellera lila, unos zapatos negros colgando de sus dedos en su mano izquierda y un par de medias negras que venían guindando en su hombro. Len le interceptó abruptamente y recorrió las etiquetas con los dichosos precios: 257 dólares, 150 dólares, 100 dólares, 550 dólares y ¡50 dólares! Alzó su vista; cómo quería tirarles aquella mercancía en su cara. Aquello era simplemente ridículo. ¿En serio pretendían que pagara **1800** dólares por una ropa para una presentación que ni siquiera quería hacer? Peor aún, ¡¿esa cantidad le parecía una fabulosa oferta?! ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con Yuzuki? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba mal con todas las personas en esa tienda?!

—Me niego—gimoteó cuando SeeU le arrebataba su tarjeta de crédito enfrente de una parcial y expectante cajera. Era cierto que tenía esa cantidad de dinero, por supuesto que su trabajo se lo había atribuido, pero le dolía desperdiciarla en un atuendo que no requería o más bien, no quería. No obstante, a cierta rubia no le importaron sus quejidos, por lo que delegó aquel precioso tesoro a su cómplice amiga. Yuzuki le pasó el hermoso pedazo de plástico a la cajera y ésta la corrió sin remordimiento alguno en la máquina, ignorando los suplicantes ojos del rubio. Len se mordió los nudillos. ¿Qué seguía?

—Bien, Kiyoteru nos pidió que nos presentásemos temprano en el salón del hotel donde será llevado a cabo el lanzamiento. Len, ¿ya sabes que vas a cantar?—Preguntó SeeU cuando salían del lugar. Antes de que él se viese en la oportunidad de responder, ella dijo—: Bueno, yo sí sé que vas a presentar. ¿Qué te parece _'One in a million'_?

Él contrajo su expresión.

—Apenas recuerdo la coreografía de esa canción, SeeU—intentó rehusarse, pero sus intentos fueron en balde. SeeU sonrió de manera cómplice con See Woo, quien era, de hecho, un instructor de baile en una academia cercana a la casa de su abuela—. ¿Por qué tienen esa cara? ¿Qué me están ocultando?

—Nada, Len. Practicarás con See Woo, ¿está bien? ¿Hace falta algo más?—Len intentó abrir la boca, mas fue callado de nuevo por ellas—. Creo que no. Bien, podemos dirigirnos ahora al hotel. ¡Qué emoción! Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte cantar sobre el escenario, Len. Kiyoteru estará orgulloso.

Len no comentó nada al respecto. Algo le decía que esa noche sería una velada que lamentaría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>—¡Qué bonita vista! Es tan fascinante—dijo Miku cuando el eco de los flashes de su cámara se perdía a lo lejos. Gumi y Meiko secundaron su opinión, maravilladas con el paisaje tan moderno y espléndido que se apreciaba desde la cúpula del mirador. Por otra parte, ajena al ambiente animado, se hallaba Rin. Tan quieta y perdida que parecía carecer de vida. Se asemejaba a las tiesas muñecas de cera en el museo de Madame Tussauds en la calle 42.<p>

—El atardecer debe verse fantástico desde aquí—mencionó con emoción Gumi—. Una vista espectacular e inigualable. ¿Cómo se la imaginan?

—Romántica. Un mirador de ensueños, la tibia caída del sol, un par de enamorados… ¡Una perfecta escena de película!—Rio Miku con ingenuidad. Sus palabras se repitieron varias veces en la memoria de Rin. ¿Mirador? ¿Atardecer? Inconscientemente, las yemas de sus dedos palparon sus húmedos labios, como si éstos anhelasen el contacto con algo. Ella enarcó las cejas y admiró con confusión descrita por todo su rostro el par de yemas criminales que, por voluntad propia, habían despertado en ella un extraño sentimiento.

El rostro de Rin palideció cuando una imagen muy peculiar se disparó fugazmente en su cabeza, delante de sus ojos.

—¿Rin? ¿Por qué esa cara?—Preguntó Miku, preocupada de que su amiga estuviese mareándose a causa de la altura—. ¿Acaso tienes vértigo? ¿Quieres que bajemos?

—Uh, no. Ustedes quédense aquí. Quiero tomar un poco de aire, _a solas_—se excusó y bajó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a un trío de féminas totalmente anonadadas. Quisieron seguirles, pero Meiko se resistió a continuar. Era mejor que le dejaran ir, por ahora.

—¿Qué haremos si se pierde de nuevo?—Protestó Gumi.

—Estamos en una isla, será más fácil encontrarla que en la sobrepoblada ciudad—respondió con simpleza. Gumi se cruzó de brazos y replicó:

—¿No te preocupa que haga algo tonto mientras no le vigilemos? No me fío de ese rubio que merodea por Nueva York precisamente en estos momentos; ¿qué haremos si nos siguió o algo así? No quiero más malentendidos—puntualizó.

—Rin ya no es una niña, Gumi. Si continuamos restringiendo su libertad, como si se tratase de un perro al que se le acorta la correa, solo conseguiremos que desarrolle antipatía por nosotras. No la sobreprotejamos, no atentemos contra su libre albedrío. Permitamos que Rin experimente nuevas cosas—Meiko dijo de manera solemne, y ninguna supo qué reprochar.

* * *

><p>Habían vuelto al hotel más pronto de lo previsto debido a que Gumi, para su total desdicha, había sido la víctima de un proceso natural de excreción de desechos de cierta paloma cuando caminaban por las afueras del museo en la isla de Manhattan. Enojada con el universo entero, la chica se apresuró a su habitación apenas se detuvieron frente al hotel, sin detenerse a esperar a que sus amigas descendiesen del taxi en el que habían llegado con aires de urgencia. Las otras tres caminaban tranquilamente, riéndose de la fortuna tan desafortunada de su amiga. No habían pasado menos de un minuto en el vestíbulo cuando una muchacha se aproximó a ellas.<p>

—¡Hola! Estamos aquí en representación de _Vocaloid Incorporated_. Esta noche será lanzado al mercado de alta tecnología un nuevo dispositivo Android, original de la compañía, con diseño único y aplicaciones innovadoras—anunció alegremente—. Vengan conmigo, por aquí, para que participen en una rifa. Es muy simple y pueden ganar una edición especial de nuestra nueva Tablet. ¿Qué dicen?

—A mí me parece bien—Meiko frotó sus manos, ansiosa por saborear un reto próximo. La chica le encaminó a una ruleta y le indicó que debía de entregar tres dólares para jugar. La castaña no dudó en aceptar la condición, empezando a girar la rueda con afán—. ¿Cuáles son los demás premios?

—Bueno, la nueva Tablet es el tercer premio, el segundo es uua mini laptop y dos _smartphones_, y el primer premio son dos laptops, un reproductor de música y el último modelo nuestra última generación de _smartphones_, además de una invitación para el evento donde se lanzará esta noche nuestro nuevo producto—aclaró. Miku parpadeó, interesada.

—¿Una invitación? ¿Dónde será esa fiesta?

—Será llevado a cabo en el hotel New York Palace, hoy, a las siete en punto de la noche—contó la chica—. Es una celebración realizada también para conmemorar los 10 años de la compañía. Los socios más relevantes e importantes, los altos ejecutivos, familiares privilegiados y conocidos con alto estatus han sido invitados a la reunión. Gracias a esta rifa, le es dada la oportunidad a diez personas de participar en el grandioso festejo. Es un baile de gala; habrá comida gourmet, cata de vinos, presentaciones musicales, desfiles y más.

—Oh Dios, suena tan estrafalario, pero a la vez tan entretenido. ¡Tenemos que ir!—Animó Meiko, quien no había parado de darle vueltas a la rueda. Miku mordió sus labios, tentada por lo que pudiese salir y la opción de asistir a aquella lujosa fiesta. La mujer se paró por fin y una bolita de color rojo salió del recipiente. La joven patrocinadora pareció desorientarse momentáneamente, se acercó a su compañero y revisó algunos registros en una tabla. Sonriendo, dijo:

—¡Felicidades! Ha ganado el primer premio de nuestra rifa—y le tendió tres entradas para el festejo. Meiko saltó de dicha y abrazó a Miku con fuerza, luego ahorcó a Rin mientras baba vueltas de la emoción.

—¡Lo he logrado! ¡Lo he logrado! ¿Quién dijo que no podría hacerlo? ¡Ja! No por nada me llamo Meiko Sakine. ¡Fabuloso! ¡Iremos a una fiesta pomposa!

—Pero Meiko—intervino Miku, acabando con su burbuja de perfección, cuando se percató de un detalle muy pequeño, pero importantísimo—. Solo hay tres entradas… y nosotras somos cuatro.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?<p>

Rompió el silencio la baja voz de Gumi.

—¿Lo dejamos a la suerte?

Propuso Miku desde el otro lado de la recámara.

—Sí, ésa parece la mejor opción.

Opinó Meiko, acomodada sobre el pie de la cama.

Las entradas para la fiesta reposaban encima de una mesita alta, localizada a un lado del televisor, en medio de los cuatro pares de curiosas miradas. Habían ingresado al cuarto que Gumi y Miku compartían, discutiendo sobre quién debía quedarse o quién tenía más derecho de asistir a semejante y exclusiva celebración. Gumi se había anotado en el plan inmediatamente después de saber de qué se trataba aquel alboroto, y ninguna parecía mostrar tanta negligencia como para rechazar la invitación. Bueno, en realidad, Rin lo hacía. Pero las otras tres habían acordado obligarla a salir para que se distrajese de sus problemas, así que las dos entradas restantes eran por las que se encontraban en disputa. La rubia se había rendido en intentar persuadirles, así que se limitó a verles desde la esquina más recóndita del cuarto, pensando en aquel chico que le tenía tan mal desde que lo había hallado en aquel miserable café la noche anterior.

_¿Por qué tuvo que suceder ese encuentro? ¿No podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas sin saber del otro? A mí me estaba funcionando perfectamente._

—¡Meiko, no hagas trampa! ¡No se valen juegos sucios!

—¡Tsk! No es justo que yo esté en esta situación. ¿Quién ganó las entradas después de todo? ¡Yo lo hice! Ustedes dos deberían estar haciendo esto, no yo.

—¡Solo concéntrate!

Y, tras numerosos intentos fallidos por decidir el destino de los boletos por lotería, decidieron jugar piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quién contaría con la dicha de ir y quién asumiría la desgracia de quedarse. Rin se quedó dormida antes de que pudiese oír quién era la ganadora de aquel disparatado concurso.

* * *

><p>—SeeU, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando diseñaste este traje en tu cabeza? Me siento extraño vistiendo así.<p>

—¡Ah! ¿De qué rayos hablas? Te ves encantador, buenmozo y sofisticado. Ya deja de balbucear como un niño de cinco años y enfrenta tu deber como un hombre. Ah, que emoción, saldrás en diez minutos. ¡Buena suerte!

Y así, SeeU abandonó aquel vestidor tras bastidores. Len se evaluó en el espejo por segunda vez. Su camisa blanca estilizaba su abdomen y le regalaba un porte más elegante y maduro a su lozana apariencia. Los pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas perfectamente y el corte en la cintura acentuaba el contorno de su figura. Los caros zapatos, el casual sombrero y la fina corbata le otorgaban una reluciente confianza a su porte de galán. Len suspiró.

—Nunca entenderé a las mujeres—musitó antes de dirigirse a la brillante puerta—. Todas on criaturas tan insondables e impredecibles.

Len se encabezó al escenario construido cuidadosamente en uno de los salones más espaciosos del majestuoso hotel. Aunque no era de gran tamaño, era perfecto para él. Había visto a los invitados, todos engallados en caras vestimentas y suntuosos atuendos, pero no había localizado ningún rostro familiar además de SeeU. See Woo y Yuzuki debían de estar cerca del área de cócteles, pero no logró ubicarlos. IA y Kaito aún no se habían aparecido y sus padres probablemente se hallaban rodeados por una muchedumbre de entrometidos interesados en sus vidas privadas. _Todo usual._

Uno de los organizadores del evento subió al escenario para actuar como el presentador de la noche. Con júbilo y viveza, encendió el ánimo y la expectación para que recibiesen al reconocido artista con una calurosa lluvia de aplausos. Len sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. La fantástica pasión recobraba el frenesí que le hacía dar más allá de lo que podía sobre el escenario. Listo y entregado, aguardó el inicio de la música.

—¡Ánimo!

Len giró el sombrero entre sus dedos mientras recitaba las primeras líneas de la canción, siguiendo el contagioso ritmo de la música. Se movió hasta el centro del escenario con fineza y precisión, le dio la espalda al público y mordió sus labios. A continuación, se giró sobre sus talones con un fantástico paso y dirigió una rápida mirada a la multitud de jóvenes reunida delante de él, quienes se veía encantadas con su actuación. Su suave voz inundaba el aposento cuando su vista dio a parar en cierta figura lejos del escenario.

_Rin._

_Other girls don't matter. In your presence, can't do what you do. There's a million girls around, but I don't see no one but you._

Len quiso reírse por la ironía que le escupía la canción en su cara. Deseó que sus ojos corriesen sitios alejados de la chica, pero su cerebro parecía rehusarse a reaccionar y enviar los estímulos necesarios para cumplir aquel deseo. Vaya efecto tenía aquella chica en él; ni siquiera conseguía coordinar y controlar su cuerpo. Len entonces sintió que alguien acariciaba su hombro y sostenía su brazo, y pronto recordó que tenía a una bailarina como compañera aquella noche. _Desdichado See Woo y sus desdichadas ideas.__  
><em>

_Girl, you're so one in a million, you are. Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had. And I'm certain that there ain't nothing better. No, there ain't nothing better than this._

Esta chica hacía muy bien su trabajo. Su nombre era Cul y había sido introducida por su magnífico instructor, See Woo. Era una bailarina profesional que disfrutaba y amaba bailar tanto como él adoraba cantar. Cul acarició su mejilla cuando él se arrodilló delante de ella, intentando concentrarse en pronunciar la letra adecuadamente y no enfocarse en cierta rubia que le veía desde el fondo del salón, refugiada en una apartada mesa. Qué difícil era cantar sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos de su alcance. _Tal cual aquella noche, _Rin huía y se volvía más distante. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarle? ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejarle ir?

—_Oh, Rin. ¿Por qué no puedes recordar lo que significa para mí que me veas presentarme? _

_You're so one in a million._

* * *

><p>Rin decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. La fatiga y el terrible dolor de cabeza que experimentaba le tenían psíquica y psicológicamente exhausta, y su aflicción solo aumentaba con las intensas miradas que percibía Len le dedicaba desde el escenario. Confundida por sus alarmantes emociones, se escabulló en el vestíbulo fastuoso de aquel hotel, esperando que ni Meiko ni Gumi quisiesen unirse a su solitaria caminata nocturna. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, disimulando su apuro para no llamar la atención de nadie, se distraía jugando con la cinta blanca que rodeaba la cintura de su vestido negro. Rin traspasó las altas y finas puertas y fue pronto atacada sin piedad por el frío de la noche. <em>Debí haber traído un abrigo conmigo.<em>

La rubia se animó a detallar sus alrededores. El portón principal se encontraba abierto de par en par y las iluminadas calles le invitaban a dar un paseo sin nadie más. Mirando hacia atrás una vez más, dejó que sus pies le guiaran fuera del hotel, fuera de su supuesta vida, aunque fuese temporalmente. Rin necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos, para entenderse a sí misma, _para encontrarse a sí misma. _Creyendo ingenuamente que la soledad sería su cómplice en sus cavilaciones, renunció a la necesaria compañía de los demás y se lanzó a una arriesgado andar, sin protección alguna más que la que podía proporcionarse por sí misma, por las espeluznantes callejuelas, queriendo alcanzar _the Fifth Avenue_ y regresar al hotel después de haberle visto por la noche. Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que todo lo demás perdió relevancia.

Kaito, IA y Miku salieron de su escondite no tan oculto cuando Rin se perdió de vista. Se precipitaron dentro del porche delantero del hotel cuando IA se tropezó y cayó. Kaito y Miku le ayudaron a acomodarse sobre los escalones delanteros, en frente de una de las brillantes paredes de vidrio que se hallaban a ambos lados de la puerta. Kaito revisaba el tobillo de IA para cerciorarse de que no tuviese alguna lesión grave cuando Miku, quien había estado callada desde que le habían encontrado en el hotel en el que se hospedaban y le habían pedido que les privilegiase con su compañía esa noche, repentinamente soltó un mísero gemido y clavó su mirada en la complexión que se retiraba del hotel. Dio unos vacilantes pasos, dispuesta a seguirla, pero se detuvo inmediatamente y desistió. Si Rin se encontraba sin nadie más, significaba que realmente anhelaba un tiempo a solas. Miku dejó que sus hombros cayesen por el dolor y la tristeza. ¿Qué clase de amiga era, dejando que Rin se enredase en aquellas confusiones que carecían de sentido? Si tan solo hubiese hablando sinceramente con ella desde un principio, las cosas no serían tan difíciles para Rin. Pero no lo hizo, su cobardía arruinó todo, y ahora veía cómo su amiga atesorada se encerraba en su propio mundo para escapar de las vagas y extrañas sombras del pasado que le perseguían y le confundían.

Miku sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se volvió, encontrándose con la conciliadora mirada de Kaito, que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien y que las cosas se arreglarían de alguna forma u otra. Ella asintió y rezó en lo más profundo de su ser que no se equivocase. Lanzó una última mirada hacia las calles vacías, sin ubicar en ningún punto cercano del horizonte a su querida amiga, y decidió acompañar a los otros dentro del hotel, para ser partícipe de la fantástica fiesta de la que todos conversaban. Una vez que llegaron al salón, hallaron a Len sentando en frente de un hermoso piano de cola, contrapuesto al escenario, localizado en la esquina más lejana del aposento; cantando lentamente los versos de _Soundless Voice._ Miku se sintió mal por él. ¿Qué tan grande era el mal que le habían causado a ambos? ¿Por qué había sucedido aquel encuentro tan inoportuno? ¿Cuántas habían sido las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver en un país tan inmenso como Estados Unidos?

_Una en un millón. _Miku suspiró pesadamente. Quizá el destino sí quería a Len y Rin juntos después de todo, de otra manera, hubiese resultado imposible que su reencuentro hubiese sucedido de aquella forma tan fácil y conveniente. Miku encontró a Meiko y a Gumi a unos pocos metros de Len, embelesadas por la dulce melodía del piano, olvidando la desagradable y susceptible antipatía que había guardado contra Len en estos últimos días. Cómo deseaba que todo retornarse a la normalidad, que volviesen a estar en paz. Kaito notó lo pensativa que la chica se hallaba y la preocupación que reflejaban sus orbes turquesas.

—¿Miku? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella negó y le regaló una sonrisa apagada.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Creo que te sentaría bien comer algo también—dijo suavemente, palpando la cabeza de la chica. Miku se sonrosó. IA admiró cómo la muchacha se mostraba tímida.

—¡Tan tierna! Miku-chan, déjame traer algo para ti. ¿Está bien? No se muevan de aquí—saltó de alegría IA, marchándose para dejarles algo de privacidad y rechazar su papel como tercera parte ahí. Miku regresó su mirada a Len, quien movía sus dedos sobre las teclas acogedoras, otorgándole las últimas notas a la lenta canción.

—Kaito, ¿cuánto crees que perdure esta situación tan trágica? No creo que pueda soportarlo más sin intervenir. Rin y Len, ¿por qué las cosas acabaron así?—musitó, ocultando sus ojos debajo de su flequillo. Él suspiró y la abrazó suavemente.

—No lo sé. Realmente, no lo sé.

* * *

><p>Rin se apresuró, intentando localizar alguna tienda que se encontrase aún abierta a las diez de la noche en aquella avenida. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de sus labios. Todos los escaparates estaban a oscuras y las puertas cuidadosamente aseguradas. Abrazó sus brazos descubiertos y empezó a correr con desespero cuando cruzó en una esquina. Desde hacía unos minutos tenía la fuerte corazonada de que alguien estaba siguiéndole. Cómo se arrepentía de haber dejado el hotel sin avisarle a nadie. Divisó el símbolo de Apple y se adentró velozmente en ella, temiendo que sus perseguidores osasen imitarla. Ahí se encontró con un par de vendedores, que le vieron intrigados por su atuendo tan contrastante. Ella les mostró una expresión suplicante.<p>

—¿Puedo permanecer aquí por unos momentos? Creo que hay alguien siguiéndome—los dos empleados dirigieron una mirada al exterior y afirmaron, desconfiados por los sujetos sospechosos que caminaban de un lado a otro afuera de la tienda. Rin buscó apoyo en las escaleras, jadeando fuertemente. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó salir un cansado suspiro—. _¿Y ahora qué hago? No sé cómo contactar a Gumi o a Meiko. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Pero, si son solo especulaciones mías, causaría un alboroto innecesario. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo podré permanecer segura aquí adentro? ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Estoy tan confundida!_

* * *

><p>Len salió a hablar con Kaito. Había presentado tres canciones más, todas con instrumentales profundos y letras deprimentes, que encajaban perfectamente con su actual estado de ánimo. Cuando Kaito le pidió que conversaran, supo entonces que se aproximaba un sermón o una charla motivadora. No despreciaba los esfuerzos de su amigo por hacerle sentir mejor, pero sentía que aquel trabajo se tornaba cada vez más complicado y molesto para Kaito, todo gracias a su necedad y debilidad. Len se desplomó sobre los escalones, arrimado lejos de la entrada para no bloquearla, y dirigió su mirada melancólica al cielo. No se veía ninguna estrella en él.<p>

—¿Quieres hablar sobre Rin?—El rubio negó con sutileza la cabeza—. Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿No fuiste tú quien me pidió que platicásemos un rato?—Replicó Len, sin despegar sus ojos del encapotado cielo, esperando divisar el tenue brillo de algún lucero esperanzador. Kaito sonrió.

—Te veías necesitado de unas palabras amigas—respondió él casualmente. Len rió por lo bajo y le agradeció a Kaito su consideración.

—¿Podemos quedarnos en silencio? Quiero pensar por un rato, aunque no deseo hacerlo solo—Kaito asintió.

Pasaron los minutos. Largos y tranquilos minutos en los que ninguno agregó nada más. Len quería saber cómo deshacerse de aquella nostalgia que le cansaba día y noche. Cómo ansiaba que aquel viaje a Nueva York encontrase pronto un fin. Quería regresar a casa, a Boston, donde no estuviese aquella joven que le atormentaba con su mera presencia. Len pegó su frente a sus rodillas y suspiró con pesadumbre. Kaito se sentó a su lado.

—¡Gumi! ¡Detente!—Irrumpió el cómodo silencio la exigente voz de Meiko. Len y Kaito movieron sus cabezas a un lado, observando a las dos mujeres paradas a pocos metros de ellos, tan sumergidas en sus cosas que fallaron en notarles—. Aprende a ser paciente y a confiar en ella. Rin necesita tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¡Meiko! ¡Estamos en Nueva York, por amor a Jesucristo! ¡No podemos simplemente dejar caminar a una chica amnésica por ahí a estas horas de la noche! Mira cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue. ¡¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?!

—Sé que es peligroso, pero también sé que Rin sabe cómo cuidarse—replicó la castaña y Gumi gruñó por la frustración—. Regresemos. No interrumpamos el tiempo que ha escogido para ella. Dejemos que se organice.

—Meiko, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor?—Y con ello vieron que Meiko se paralizaba y se tensaba—. Rin no ha estado alimentándose bien y su nivel de azúcar está muy bajo, ¡podría colapsar en cualquier instante en cualquier parte! ¡No podemos dejarla sola! Vayamos a buscarla, por favor, no quiero que le pase nada.

—Rin ha estado cuidando sus hábitos alimenticios estas últimas semanas. Estoy segura de que estará bien, así que ya no te mortifiques por eso. Vamos, entremos otra vez; está haciendo mucho frío. Ya no seas tan obstinada y obedece, Gumi—estableció firmemente. Miku apareció cuando Meiko se disponía a entrar de nuevo.

—Necesito que hablemos—pronunció con una voz trémula. Gumi y Meiko intercambiaron miradas. Gumi iba a replicar cuando Miku le brindó una mirada más impávida y demandante—. Gumi, por favor, solo unos minutos. Es muy importante.

—Prométeme que después de eso iremos a buscar a Rin. Tengo una corazonada de que en verdad nos necesita—Miku aceptó su condición y les pidió que la siguiesen dentro del hotel. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Len saltó de su puesto y empezó a caminar hacia las grandes rejas de la entrada. Kaito lo siguió.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Daremos un paseo por la ciudad—contestó simplemente, mas Kaito sabía que estaba cubriendo con esa patética excusa lo que en realidad deseaba hacer. Suspiró. Su amigo era irremediable.

* * *

><p>Rin se detuvo ante la luz roja del semáforo, viendo cómo los dos empleados se despedían de ella desde el otro lado de la calle y tomaban un atajo para alcanzar el subterráneo. Le habían acompañando un par de cuadras hasta que había llegado su punto de separación. Rin les agradeció de todo corazón su amabilidad para con ella. Afortunadamente, los sujetos que le habían estado siguiendo habían desaparecido después de una hora entera esperando a que se fueran. Una hora que gastó hundiéndose en sus angustias y evaluando el comportamiento de los trabajadores. Estaba tan asustada y conmocionada que no consiguió las palabras correctas para comunicarse con ellos.<p>

La luz cambió y Rin avanzó por el paso peatonal. Entones escuchó pisadas a lo lejos y sintió que la adrenalina aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco. Su corazón palpitó con vigor. El nerviosismo dificultó su respiración. ¿Alguna vez han sido víctima de sus propios sentidos, que les hacen ver o escuchar lo que no quieren? Pues algo así le sucedía a Rin. Sus oídos parecían afinarse con cada paso que daba, y las pisadas extrañas se tornaban cada vez más familiares. Podía jurar que sonaban idénticas a las del grupo de hombres que la había estado cazando anteriorme. Rin apretó sus manos contra su pecho y mordió sus labios. Sus piernas comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo. Se sentía como una presa vulnerable huyendo de una jauría hambrienta. _Calma, Rin. Todo estará bien. El hotel está a pocos metros de aquí. Sigue caminando, sigue caminando, sigue caminando... No voltees. Por nada del mundo voltees._

El terror le nubló por completo cuando escuchó a las voces siniestras hablar a lo lejos. Parecían estar coordinando órdenes. ¿Acaso planeaban en tenderla una emboscada? Sin esperar a que su suposición consiguiese respuesta alguna, inició un rápido trote, esperando poder salir ilesa de aquel peligro. Su trote no tardó en transformarse en una abrupta carrera por su vida. El eco de aquellos sujetos siguiéndola se intensificó por las calles vacías por pura coincidencia. _¡Estaban corriendo detrás de ella!_

_Rin, piensa rápido. Necesitas un atajo, una vía de escape, ¡cualquier ruta por donde huir!_

La joven giró en un cruce y tropezó a causa de una botella de cerveza abandonada en la mitad del suelo. Intentó pararse, pero actuó bruscamente y con mucho descuido, consiguiendo que el tacón de su sandalia plateada se rompiese. _Dios mío, auxilio. _Alzó su mirada, despojándose de sus incómodos zapatos, y palideció por completo cuando intentó distinguir algo adelante de ella. _Todo__ menos un callejón. ¡Rin, qué has hecho! ¡Te has dirigido a la boca del lobo! ¡¿Cómo escaparás de ésta?!_

Sus ojos quedaron bañados en lágrimas. Unas tres sombras bloquearon la poca entrada de luz que se deslizaba desde la calle al corredor. Ella tornó su cabeza, aún arrodillada en el piso mugriento, y se encontró con los rostros depravados de tres hombres. Ninguno vestía alguna expresión amena o agradable. Todo lo contrario, la perversión y el mal reflejados en sus caras le enviaron escalofríos a Rin. Retrocedió arrastrándose, rasgando parte de la falda del delicado vestido que cubría sus rodillas.

—Parece que tenemos a una linda gatita perdida—Rin tragó con dificultad, conteniendo los fuertes hipidos que amenazaban con abandonar su boca, intentando mantenerse compuesta. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba tan aterrorizada que ninguna idea le venía a la cabeza. ¿Ahora quién podría salvarla? ¡Estaba entra la espada y la pared!—. No te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti. Así que mantente quieta y callada.

La risa arrogante de aquel tipejo hizo sentir a Rin aún peor. Dirigió una mirada honesta al cielo y pidió ayuda en silencio. Ésa era la única opción que le quedaba; lo único que su cerebro consiguió proponer después de quedarse en blanco. Gotas saladas y agrias trazaron sus caminos por sus mejillas. Los hombres empezaron a cerrar el espacio que los separaba. Rin continuó alejándose, cortándose con vidrios y basura que obstaculizaba su trayecto, y ellos continuaron aproximándose, agraciados por el ingenuo intento de retrasar lo inevitable. Ella quería exclamar con todo el poder de sus pulmones para que alguien la escuchase y viniese a socorrerle, pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Se había perdido en algún lugar seguro en el que ella deseaba estar ahora mismo.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Ya me cansé de juegos! ¡Ven acá!—Gritó uno de los hombres y lanzó su cuerpo sobre la frágil figura de Rin. Ella consiguió largar un alarido desgarrador, el cual, estaba segura, debía de haber alcanzado distancias inimaginables. Rin comenzó a llorar con amargura. Pero, ¿de qué servía que su grito hubiese sonado tan alto si las calles estaban desoladas?

* * *

><p>—¿Oíste eso?—Murmuró Len, paralizándose en su puesto, volviéndose totalmente paranoico. Kaito se quedó estático también.<p>

—Sí, pero... ¿de dónde provino?

Len tuvo esa sensación de impotencia por saber que algo andaba mal, pero que el miedo no le permitía esclarecer su mente para que actuase apropiadamente. Kaito y él agudizaron su sentido del oído, esperando captar la dirección en la que se hallaba la fuente de aquel grito tan horripilante, pero no se escuchó más nada. Confundidos y angustiados, se miraron detenidamente.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Cuestionó Kaito al cabo de unos expectantes minutos. Len le entregó su celular espontáneamente. Su amigo frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

—Llama a la policía y avísales qué pasó. Yo iré a revisar por allá; estoy seguro de que el grito vino de allí—suspiró con nerviosismo—. Si algo sucede, cuento contigo para apoyarme. ¿Está bien?

—Len...

Pero el rubio ya había comenzado a encaminarse hacia el callejón. Kaito marcó el 911 y aportó los detalles necesarios de lo que había sucedido a la operadora. Su mejor amigo le dirigió una mirada fugaz desde lo lejos antes de asomarse en la esquina del callejón, del cual salían miserables sollozos y horrorosos gimoteos. No podía ser lo que él temía, ¿cierto?

La imagen que encontró delante de él le produjo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. A las nauseas de ver a tres desgraciados intentando aprovecharse de una pobre chica le siguieron una ola abrasadora de rabia al percatarse de que esa chica inocente que era víctima de aquel abuso era nada más y nada menos que de su adorada Rin._  
><em>

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?—Señaló uno de aquellos, volviéndose a él con una mirada amenazante. Len frunció el ceño y avanzó con determinación dentro del callejón, sus ojos vistiendo una mirada fulminante y sus puños tan apretados que perdían color. Los orbes enrojecidos de Rin resplandecieron en esperanza cuando distinguieron a Len.

—L-Len...

—Tienen cinco segundos para quitar sucias manos de ella—advirtió con una voz grave y peligrosa—. Y ya van tres.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Holis~ ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? <em>

_Pues yo estoy bien, por si a alguien le importa :)_

_Este capítulo... ugh, pues no sé que decir sobre él._

_Solo espero que les guste y no les deje: "¿Ah? ¿qué rayos tiene esta mujer en su cabeza?" Porque, siendo sincera, si yo estuviera en su lugar, me creería loca o desquiciada. Pero bueno, ojalá pueden soportar mis ocurrencias._

_Solo quería darles las gracias por sus reviews *w*- MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS :D- e informarles que probablemente estaré desaparecida por las próximas dos semanas, porque empezaron mis exámenes de lapso y tengo que enfocarme en sacar buenas notas, sobretodo en matemática (NO ME GUSTA TRIGONOMETRÍA) y física :(_

_Aunque, tengo libres el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes por cuestiones políticas que no quiero tratar aquí porque requieren de mucha deliberación y estoy cansada para ello; quizás aproveche de escribir algo en esos días :D_

_En fin, ¡espero que tengan una fantástica semana!_

_No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias..._

_¡Les quiero un montón!_

_Cuídense._

_Con amor, Jess._


	33. Una Tarde en el Museo

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIII- Una Tarde en el Museo<strong>

—Entonces, no quedará cicatriz, ¿verdad?

Preguntó Len al ver cómo el médico terminaba de vendar la herida sutilmente profunda que uno de los atacantes de Rin le había ocasionado en su mano cuando se había abalanzado contra él con una navaja de bolsillo reluciendo su mordaz brillo en el aire. Afortunadamente, Len había conseguido defenderse, con torpeza y vacilación por la inexperiencia que tenía en pleitos callejeros, y había logrado proteger exitosamente a Rin de aquellos hombres con siniestras intenciones. Daba gracias al cielo por haber prestado atención a las múltiples lecciones que See Woo le había dado en artes marciales, ya que él era cinta negra en el maravilloso arte del taekwondo, después de que sus padres hubiesen tocado temas delicados relacionados con el alarmante número de acosadores y criminales en Norteamérica, y le hubiesen obligado a tomar algún tipo de curso deportivo en pro a su defensa personal.

El enfrentamiento sucedió muy rápido para Len. Después de soltar su amenaza a los violadores, un grandulón que despedía un despreciable aroma a alcohol se lanzó contra él. Sus movimientos eran lentos y obtusos, más tardos y zopencos que los de Len, probablemente por la misma razón que apestaba su aliento, por lo que el rubio encontró con facilidad una oportunidad de atestar un limpio puñetazo en la mejilla de su oponente. Éste se tambaleó hacia atrás y Len aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Cuando el otro se hubo inclinado para recuperar el aire, Len le propinó un último golpe, preciso en el cuello, que le noqueó inmediatamente y le envió al mugroso piso. Cuando vio el cuerpo del criminal tendido sin conciencia sobre el cemento, asimilando que sus intentos de principiante habían dado frutos memorables, no pudo evitar detenerse a apreciarse por su notable desempeño. Se hallaba admirando al tipejo cuando el grito espantando de Rin le trajo a la realidad y le recordó que sobraban dos más. Fue el segundo el que sacó aquella arma blanca de su chaqueta y la clavó bruscamente en su antebrazo y muñeca cuando trataba de esquivarlo.

Gimiendo por el dolor y aplicando presión sobre su herida sangrante, Len cayó al suelo y se arrinconó en la pared. El hombre arrastró sus pies, dejando salir una risa ebria, jugando con su navaja bañada con líquido rojo mientras le dejaba claro que no saldría vivo de ahí. Len, rehusándose a convertirse en otra víctima del pánico, divisó una botella a pocos metros de él, la misma desgraciada que se había topado en el camino de Rin, la alcanzó con dificultad y la rompió en la cabeza del tipo, quien retrocedió, recobrándose del golpe, y soltó la dichosa navaja. La respiración de Len se volvió pesada. Se paró con más lentitud de lo que hubiese deseado, empujando al tipo al suelo y pateando la navaja para que se perdiese debajo del basurero, y se tornó al otro restante. Rin temblaba debajo de él. Aquello despertó los sentidos atontados de Len. Le repitió que la liberase, con un tono monótono y enojado, y el hombre simplemente se burló de su ingenuidad.

_No me abandones, por favor._

Len sintió su cuerpo turbándose ante las sílabas que Rin había articulado para él. El último sujeto había sacado un pequeño revólver y lo había apuntado hacia él. Len observó el horroroso dilema que ahora le ofrecían. Rin quiso llorar con más fuerza. El tipejo volvió a repetir su amenaza y Len se quedó en blanco. Lo próximo que sucedió sorprendió a todos. Rin, aprovechándose de la distracción del divertido criminal, golpeó con fuerza la parte baja del hombre y se atrevió a sostener su brazo para intentar quitarle el arma. El sujeto, recuperándose del dolor en su parte íntima, la golpeó en la mejilla, pero no consiguió quitársela de encima. Sonaron cinco disparos al aire y Len se tiró en el piso por instinto. No habían pasado ni dos minutos en aquella disputa cuando dos policías aparecieron al otro lado del callejón. Para su suerte, una patrulla merodeaba aquellos alrededores cuando Kaito había realizado la llamada de emergencia. Habían tardado cinco minutos en llegar. La operadora le había exigido a Kaito que no se moviese de su puesto, y él, indispuesto a poner su mente a funcionar, había acatado la orden. Lo hacía bien hasta que el rugido de los disparos había roto el relativo silencio de la calle. Sin pensarlo, se había precipitado al callejón. No obstante, había sido detenido en la entrada por la aparición de otras dos figuras que lo había pasado rápidamente y había ido al rescate de sus amigos.

Había arribado una ambulancia poco después con un par de paramédicos, quienes se habían llevado a los heridos al hospital cuando estos hubieron terminado de dar sus testimonios acerca de los sucesos de aquella noche. Rin y Len fueron recibidos y tratados en emergencias. Kaito se había comunicado con SeeU para avisarle sobre lo sucedido y pedirle que contactase a Meiko, a Miku y a Gumi y les pusiese al tanto de todo. Después de cerciorarse que los padres de Len no actuasen de forma insensata por su frenesí, se regresó al área donde los enfermeros habían ubicado a su mejor amigo.

La herida de Len fue tratada con una sutura no reabsorbible, había sido cubierta por un ungüento antibiótico y el médico había acabado de venderla. A continuación, se había disculpado unos momentos para terminar con el papeleo y así darle de alta. Len suspiró y estuvo a punto de perderse en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien corriendo hacia él.

—¡Len!—Dijo ella, abrazándose a su cuello, la preocupación evidente en su destrozada voz. Len sintió cosquillas por los mechones rubios que obstruían su vista—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Oh Dios, Len!

Los ojos celestes de la chica le ensimismaron momentáneamente. Len dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y exhaló con pesadumbre, intentado deshacerse de la fatigosa sensación que ahogaba sus pulmones. Extendió su mano con cautela y acarició aquella cabellera perfumada. Cómo deseaba que fuese _ella_.

—Sí, SeeU. Estoy bien—la muchacha lo apretó con más fuerza antes de separarse completamente de él—. Gracias por venir hasta acá. ¿Has llegado sola?

—No, mi hermano está hablando con Kaito en la cafetería. IA y Yuzuki decidieron esperar a que tus padres se zafasen de las personas con las que conversan antes de visitarte. Ah… Y esas chicas, las amigas de Rin, llegaron con nosotros también. Han ido a verle cuanto antes.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? Nos separaron apenas entramos en el hospital—murmuró él y SeeU negó suavemente—. ¿Crees que podrías ir a averiguar cómo se encuentra?

—No hay necesidad de ello—interrumpió Meiko. Len y SeeU se sobresaltaron cuando la voz calmada de la castaña se unió a su conversación—. Ella está en su camino hacia acá.

—Meiko, yo…—intentó decir Len.

—¿Podrías dejarnos un minuto a solas?—Cuestionó la castaña a SeeU. La rubia le lanzó un furtivo vistazo, desconfiando de ella por las historias de Kaito que le habían causado prejuicios, observó a Len y su mirada suplicante, y suspiró, resignada.

—Promete que no lo asesinarás mientras no esté—dictaminó ella, y Meiko y Len no supieron si se trataba de una mofa o estaba hablando con seriedad. Los ojos cafés dieron una ojeada a su entorno antes de contestar.

—Estamos en un hospital. Herirlo sin riesgos de muerte es pan comido en un ambiente como éste, donde la atención médica inmediata le salvaría de cualquier atentando—replicó Meiko, sonriente.

—Sin riesgos de muerte, pero sí de prisión por violencia deliberada—protestó SeeU, devolviendo la amistosa sonrisa—. No lo lastimes mucho, ¿ok? Lenny, cuídate. No provoques mucho a esta muchacha, ¿entendido?

SeeU los abandonó. Meiko hincó sus orbes marrones en su figura mientras ella marchaba.

—Qué linda novia tienes aquí—comentó. Len se tensó cuando las palabras atravesaron como impetuosas flechas sus oídos. Oh, Dios. No más malentendidos, por favor.

—Ella no es mi novia. Es una amiga, una muy buena amiga—desmintió velozmente—. SeeU dijo lo que dijo solamente porque creyó que eso me ayudaría. No lo hizo con ninguna intención mala; solo quería protegerme de mí mismo. Ella ha sido una de las pocas personas que ha permanecido a mi lado a pesar de conocer mi carácter depresivo y negativo. Es un gran alivio para mí que haya aparecido en mi vida y se haya vuelto mi amiga. Sin embargo, no puedo verle más que como eso: como una maravillosa amiga. Y SeeU tiene eso muy claro.

—Suena como si la hubieses rechazado, Len—se le escapó a Meiko. Los hombros de Len se pusieron rígidos otra vez—. Oh, ¿es posible que SeeU haya sido bendecida por un amor no correspondido? Pobre muchacha. Pero, yo que tú no me preocuparía. Ha habido muchas jóvenes como ella antes que han tenido corazones rotos, y dudo mucho que ella sea la última—Len le dirigió una mirada sorprendida—. Se ve que es una buena chica; estoy segura de que no dejará que un amor prácticamente inútil como ése le encadene a una vida miserable. Ella se repondrá.

—El amor nunca es inútil, Meiko—reprochó Len—. Por muy doloroso que sea, amar a alguien jamás será algo inútil. Aprendes a ser generoso, diligente y desprendido. ¿Cómo experiencias exquisitas de tal entrega podrían ser inútiles? El sufrimiento resulta insignificante para aquel que desconoce la riqueza que aporta para la madurez individual.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, Len?—Él calló, sabiendo a lo que Meiko se refería. La castaña suspiró y se aproximó a él. Len se asombró cuando sintió la mano de Meiko despeinado cariñosamente su cabellera—. Felicidades, Len. Lo has hecho muy bien. Hoy no has parado en darme sorpresas.

—¿Ah?

—Gracias por tus esfuerzos. Estoy plenamente agradecida contigo por haber ido a buscar a mi hermanita cuando nadie te lo pidió. Infinitas gracias te sean otorgadas por protegerla de aquellos tres maleantes. Gracias por librar a Rin de otro trauma más—musitó con sus ojos sutilmente cristalizados—. Rin ya ha recibido suficientes golpes por parte de este mundo; no soportaría verla resquebrajándose por otro mal más.

—Meiko, no te entristezcas, por favor. Rin está a salvo ahora y eso es lo que cuenta. Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Tú me agradeces por rescatarla, cuando, en realidad, fue al revés. Ella fue más útil que yo en los momentos de mayor importancia—rió, intentando animar el ambiente**—**. _Ella siempre ha estado ahí para salvarme._

—No hubiese podido hacer nada si tú no hubieses aparecido en el callejón, Len—aseguró con ternura la chica, aflorando con una llamativa gaza en su mejilla derecha, lugar donde aquel tipo le había golpeado con brutalidad, y sus manos y rodillas vendadas por los cortes de vidrios. Len se quedó sin aliento. Cómo anhelaba sostener aquel rostro tan frágil entre sus manos y prometerle que jamás se apartaría de su lado y que nunca dejaría que nadie más le pusiese un dedo encima. _Jamás_—. Meiko-nee, ¿crees que podrías regalarnos unos minutos a solas?

—Claro—respondió lentamente, notando la manera en la que Len se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras evaluaba el estado de Rin. Meiko suspiró, no segura de dejarles a solas—. Iré a buscar a Miku y a Gumi. Gackupo llamó hace rato, cuando veníamos de camino hacia acá, así que probablemente quiera hablar contigo más tarde. Búscanos cuando terminen, ¿está bien? No tardes mucho.

Meiko se fue por el mismo camino que SeeU. Buscó el baño en los alrededores y, cuando entró en él, no se sorprendió de ver a SeeU llorando amargamente delante de unos de los lavamanos, escondiéndose de su lamentable reflejo. La castaña se rebajó a su nivel y apoyó su mano en su hombre, sabiendo la razón por la cual la chica gemía con tanto dolor. Murmuró un leve y confortante _"estarás bien"._ Aquella extraña había alcanzado la cima de sus prioridades, lo que era bastante gracioso, dado que Meiko no solía mostrar tanta amabilidad con desconocidos. Pero, SeeU era distinta. Su parentesco con Rin le hacía diferente a cualquier otra persona. Ella lloraba por un amor fracasado, un amor que nunca conocería un final próspero o feliz, tal cual Rin lo había hecho, exactamente por la misma persona por la que SeeU lo hacía. Qué difícil situación había escenificado el destino.

Rin encaró a Len. No pudo ocultar el hecho de que su cuerpo aún temblaba por el estrés que había sufrido anteriormente. Las rasgaduras de su vestido y la exposición de su piel le hacían sentirse más vulnerable, por no mencionar que sentía una inmensa repugnancia por lucir aquellos trapos que habían quedado después del asalto. Bajó su mirada hasta sus pies, mordió sus mejillas, señal que evidenciaba sus nervios, y se animó a subir sus orbes celestes cuidadosamente para detallar el aspecto de Len. Su ropa impecable se hallaba sucia, hedionda a un olor de basura y alcohol, y manchada con sangre. Rin respingó al ver el manchón rojo en su manga y buscó con angustia su mirada. Se encontró pues con los océanos misteriosos y paradójicos de Len Kagamine, absorbentes y exclusivos. Rin se resignó y dejó que aquel par de ojos cristalinos se la tragasen por completo. No sabía cómo actuar alrededor del rubio, tampoco estaba segura de qué decir o no, y se convenció a sí misma de que encontraría respuestas sinceras en aquel par de mares inexplorados. _Quizás esté delirando después de todo. Estoy teniendo las fabulaciones que Piko dijo podría llegar a tener si me obligaba a rellenar mis amnesias lagunares._

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Rompió él el silencio, admirando con detenimiento la gaza en el rostro de su compañera—, ese desgraciado no te hirió gravemente, ¿cierto?

—Estoy bien—respondió con una apagada alegría, intentando calmarle—. Llegaste justo a tiempo, Len. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme. Creí que estaría perdida… Gracias a ti, ahora estoy a salvo. Mi gratitud por ti es tan inmensa en estos momentos que no encuentro palabras para expresarme adecuadamente. Muchas, muchas gracias.

—Menos mal—fue su afectuosa respuesta—. Es un alivio que nada malo te haya sucedido…

Ambos se sumieron en un mutismo incómodo. Ella fijó su atención en sus uñas, intentando huir de la penetrante mirada del otro. ¿Ahora qué?

—Rin, ¿no desearías poder regresar el tiempo?—Interrogó en voz alta, tomando desprevenida a la inmersa Rin. Ella parpadeó—. Yo daría lo que fuera para retroceder el tiempo y evitar cometer los errores que mis malas decisiones originaron.

—Qué ridículo deseo—replicó ella. Len le dirigió una mirada incrédula y ella le devolvió una sonrisa apenada, avergonzada por lo rudas que habían sonado sus palabras—. Me refiero a que, si has de vivir estancado en el pasado, deberás estar preparado para afrontar consecuencias dañinas que interferirán en tu presente. De las experiencias buenas y malas se aprende algo. Ese algo se utiliza en el presente. Pero, si te aferras al pasado sin asimilar sus enseñanzas, sería como presentar un examen y olvidar todo lo que has estudiado después. No tiene sentido. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que tienes razón—ella asintió, insegura—. Entonces, basándome en lo que me has dicho, debo sacar una conclusión nutritiva de mi pasado para alimentar mi presente. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Ya lo hice—respondió suavemente. Rin le miró con curiosidad e intriga—. Aprendí algo muy importante. Si tuviese la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, nunca te dejaría ir. No me permitiría cometer ese error por segunda vez.

La rubia olvidó cómo respirar, o eso juró, pues sufrió una repentina falta de aire que no conseguía cómo superar. Una serie de recuerdos viajaron delante de ella como si estuviese viendo una película. Memorias sobre su fantástica primera cita abarrotaron su mente. Sus ojos se vieron encapotados por confundidas lágrimas. Por la ardiente necesidad de apoyo y seguridad, Rin eliminó el espacio precavido que los separaba y se aferró ansiosamente a Len, humedeciendo su camisa con sus frustrados gimoteos. Él no supo cómo reaccionar.

—_Len_—Rin enterró sus uñas en sus manos, sin saber adónde le llevaría lo que estaba a punto de proponerle. Len no encontró el valor para responderle; se hallaba fascinado por aquella acción tan inesperada—, salgamos juntos. _Tengamos una cita._

_"Tengamos una cita"_

—¿Q-Q-Qué?—Tartamudeó, cuestionándose si aquello era un sueño magnífico o un castigo miserable. Su petición le trajo recuerdos dulces cuando su relación estaba recién nacida. ¿Cuándo habían intercambiado papeles?—, p-pero…

—Ya sé que tienes novia, no te preocupes por eso—continuó desesperada—, pero en verdad necesito que hagamos esto. Entiende por cita lo que su denotación implica. Mira la palabra, simplemente, como el día, la hora y el lugar en el que una reunión tendrá lugar, sin connotaciones relacionadas con relaciones íntimas o amoríos—balbuceó, enredada con sus propias ideas sobre lo que su "cita" significaba. Len no consiguió tiempo si quiera para decepcionarse por su explicación, ya que Rin prosiguió con su discurso atropellado—. Mañana iremos al Museo Americano de Historia Natural… Búscame en la entrada, a la una de la tarde en punto. Si te retrasas más de quince minutos, entenderé que has rechazado mi propuesta. ¿Está bien?

—Rin, ¿por qué…? ¡Espera!—Pero ella se había esfumado más rápido de lo que él se hubiese imaginado. Len observó la sangre seca en su camisa blanca, su_ carísima _camisa de algodón, y suspiró, totalmente frustrado. Parecía que su atuendo no era lo único que había quedado estropeado aquella noche.

* * *

><p>—Repasemos una última vez—SeeU tomó un gran bocado de aire antes de retomar la palabra—: billetera en tu bolsillo izquierdo, celular en el derecho, llaves en los bolsillos traseros de tu pantalón, un precioso ramillete de flores en tu mano y mentas en los bolsillos de tu abrigo. ¿Estamos listos?<p>

—¿Por qué tengo que regalarle flores? Estoy más que seguro de que se espantará cuando las vea—gruñó Len, alzando su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse de la hora. Quedaban quince minutos antes de que Rin llegase. _Perfecto._

Yuzuki, IA, Kaito y SeeU le habían escoltado hasta las puertas del reconocido museo neoyorquino, arreglando y preparando hasta el más mínimo detalle para esa salida a la que había sido llamado sin dejar lugar para su opinión. Sus amigos, tan devotos y entusiastas, se encargaron de coordinar todo lo necesario para que aquella _cita-no-cita_ con la rubia resultase provechosa e ideal. Era la única oportunidad que se les presentaba después de tanto tiempo y malgastarla sería una total estupidez. Así que, personalmente, se aseguraron de adecuar y arrastrar a Len, con tiempo de sobra, como un caballero debe hacer para evitar que su amada espere por él, hasta el sitio acordado para su encuentro con Rin.

—Las flores son un detalle de cariño que demuestran lo mucho que te importa una persona—replicó Yuzuki y procedió a deslizar sus manos encima del chaleco gris que Len vestía sobre su camisa blanca, desapareciendo así cualquier arrugada que hubiese osado en mostrarse sobre el suave material después de su turbulento viaje en el metro. SeeU sacudió las minúsculas partículas de polvo en los hombros de la chaqueta negra que habían elegido para el rubio e IA acomodó la corbata de rayas rojas-azules que rodeaba su cuello. Sonrieron cuando lo encontraron más que decente y presentable.

—Si Rin y tú no acaban juntos para el final de la tarde, te echaré la culpa a ti por no saber aprovechar tus recursos y virtudes—comentó IA, estilizando el despeinado flequillo de Len. Éste bufó—. Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Faltan siete minutos para que la dama aparezca—anunció Kaito—. Len, no olvides lo que discutimos. Sigue el plan al pie de la letra: no te muestres triste ni melancólico, háblales casualmente de ustedes, con anécdotas e historias amenas; hazla reír y, sobretodo, disfruta su tiempo juntos. Podría ser el último que tengan.

—Sí, ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo—replicó con amargura. Kaito tenía intenciones de retirar sus palabras y reparar el daño que éstas habían ocasionado cuando Yuzuki señaló algo en la calle adyacente al museo.

—¡Rin llegó más temprano! ¡Muévanse! ¡No debe vernos!—IA y SeeU se unieron a un grupo de turistas que salía del museo, camuflándose con las figuras altas y complexiones variadas, pidiéndole a Kaito y a Yuzuki que se apurasen. La última sacó una botella de colonia y roció una cantidad considerable sobre los otros dos. Len empezó a toser, viéndose imposibilitado de reñir a Yuzuki por su descabellada, repentina y absurda maniobra. Ella desapareció en la multitud con las otras dos.

—No compliques las cosas y sé tú mismo—le animó Kaito—, estoy seguro de que eso funcionará. Funcionó una vez, con suerte funcionará de nuevo.

Y con ello, se lanzó escaleras abajo, siguiendo a sus amigas, quienes se habían separado del actualmente disipado grupo de extranjeros y le esperaban en la otra esquina. Rin escaló los niveles de la entrada y le alcanzó justo en el momento en que Kaito y las demás desaparecían de la vista. Rin no sospechó nada. Ella jugó con sus dedos, riéndose tontamente por lo bajo, para luego alzar su cabeza y saludarle apropiadamente.

—Hola.

—_Hey_.

Silencio. Ambos decidieron utilizar el tiempo que el silencio les concedía para evaluarse mutuamente. Rin traía puesta una blusa holgada de color rosa pálido, una falda de pliegues, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de un tierno beige que combinaba dulcemente con su prenda superior; un par de zapatillas blancas y unos cuantos sencillos accesorios nacarados le otorgaban el último toque de esplendor a su atuendo. Se veía realmente preciosa, casual y modesta.

—Oh, sí—dijo Len cuando notó cómo la mirada de Rin se empeñaba en admirar el ramo de margaritas que éste traía en sus manos—. Éstas son para ti; espero que te gusten.

—Oh, gracias—sonrió ella, sin saber qué decir, vistiendo un tierno sonroso carmín en sus pálidas mejillas. Permanecieron parados, delante de las puertas, durante unos tres minutos. Ambos se mostraban titubeantes en agregar algo más hasta que un grupo de estudiantes salió desatado del museo, empujando a Len Kagamine a un lado cuando corrían hacia el autobús que les esperaba en la esquina de la cuadra. Rin encontró realmente gracioso como él intentaba equilibrarse para no caer patéticamente en el suelo y, sin ver la necesidad de ocultar su diversión, dejó que suaves carcajadas invadieron los tímpanos de su acompañante. Éste le devolvió una observación indignada y luego una sonrisa radiante adornó sus labios—. ¿Qué te parece si entramos ya?—Evadió rápidamente su mirada, empujando las puertas de vidrio para adentrarse en el museo.

Estaba mal. Algo estaba mal dentro de ella. Rin realmente aborrecía admitirlo, sintiéndose la peor persona al hacerlo, pero aquella cálida y espontánea sonrisa, sumada al brillo jubiloso y sincero en los ojos turbados de Len, había conseguido acelerar la velocidad con la que su corazón bombeaba sangre al resto de su cuerpo. Y Rin sabía que no era correcto que experimentase esa clase de sensaciones con las sonrisas que le pertenecían a alguien más. Porque, por más que doliese repetirlo, nunca podría ignorar la dura realidad de que _Len tenía novia._ Probablemente todas esas memorias dolorosas que necesitaban de consuelo y reparación eran la razón que había traído a Len hasta esa inesperada reunión, y no el falso invento que alimentaba la ingenua esperanza de Rin, haciéndole creer que él aún guardaba sentimientos por ella y que por ello se había presentado ahí, precisamente para reconquistarla. Sonaba tan triste formularlo de esa manera. Habían transcurrido dos años y Rin no podía estar convencida de que él había sido capaz de cambiarle en su corazón. Pero, aún así quería saber, quería enterarse de lo que en verdad pasó entre ellos en el pasado, y no descansaría hasta haber exprimido la última gota de los recuerdos de Len. Ése era el principal motivo escondido detrás de su petición.

—¿Te apetecería unirte a uno de los tours que dan aquí?—Le preguntó Rin, sonriéndole con una tímida dulzura, mientras buscaba algo dentro de su cartera—. Estuve investigando un poco y realmente me encantaría probar el recorrido que dura aproximadamente tres horas, que es, de hecho, el más destacado del museo. Podremos ver de todo un poco. Después, pensé que podríamos vagar por los corredores, observando las exposiciones, conversando hasta que sea la hora de cerrar…Uh, claro, si eso te parece bien.

Len contrajo sus hombros y le brindó otra sonrisa tranquila.

—Por mí está bien, si eso te hace feliz—explicó con calma. Rin asintió y procedió a rellenar los requisitos para que pudiesen participar en el siguiente grupo que saldría en jornada por los exquisitos y sabios pasillos del museo. Len se quedó observándole, pensativo.

Era muy distinta a su antigua relación. Esta Rin no se mostraba tan infantil, espontánea y ocurrente, sino que enseñaba una faceta más reservada y cuidadosa, elocuente de cierta manera. Su semblante exteriorizaba una lozana madurez y una frágil belleza. El perder sus recuerdos y tener que comenzar de nuevo había moldeado el carácter de Rin a uno distinto, más firme y profundo, y aun así, Len la seguía encontrando como la criatura más dulce, hermosa y única en el mundo. En esencia continuaba siendo la misma chica de la que se había enamorado. Len estaba dispuesto a probarle que su enamorada seguía dentro de ella y que si aún no había despertado, pronto lo haría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Solo era cuestión para que los sentimientos de la vieja Rin reviviesen en el corazón de la renovada.

Pero Len no sabía que aquellos sentimientos habían resucitado ya, y que su dueña estaba batallando con ahínco para ignorarlos y borrarlos de su interior.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama éste?<p>

—_Barosaurus_—repitió ella, observando felizmente cómo Len fijaba su atención en las patas delanteras extendidas del fósil, acomodadas de aquella manera para simular el ataque defensivo que el dinosaurio vegetariano planeaba contra una especie más pequeña que le amenazaba—. El otro es un _Allosaurus_, un carnívoro que pesaba aproximadamente lo mismo que un rinoceronte indio.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar esas cosas?—Inquirió Len, sin percatarse de la contracción dolorosa que el rostro de Rin sufrió a raíz de su descuidada opinión. Él se regresó cuando Rin haló la manga de su abrigo para indicarle que el grupo estaba abandonando la Gran Entrada para adentrarse en la primera planta del área de mamíferos africanos.

—No puedo decirte que siempre me ha apasionado estudiar—respondió al cabo de unos minutos—, pero sí puedo asegurarte que aprender se ha vuelto uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, si eso contesta tu pregunta anterior. Cuando me dieron de alta del hospital, mi mente estaba totalmente vacía. Las vagas ideas que tenía sobre mis memorias no me satisfacían. Sufrí ansiedad por sentirme inútil y vulnerable. Meiko-nee me pidió que esperase a que el juicio con Kyoko-san acabase para que retomara mi vida... pero el tiempo pasaba y nada parecía cambiar. Así que, por sugerencia de mi psicólogo, comencé a leer. Pasaba horas tendida en una cama leyendo sobre todo un poco. Supongo que ése fue mi escape para olvidar el hecho de que mi mente había sido drenada y que mi inconsciente se negaba a librar mis atesoradas memorias.

—Lamento no haber estado a tu lado en aquel entonces. Desearía haber estado allí para ayudarte a que recuperaras tus recuerdos—se disculpó repentinamente y Rin se detuvo en seco. Len también dio fin a su andar, preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

—_¿Por qué no te quedaste entonces?_ ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no volviste?

Ella tragó con dificultad y pidió que continuasen cuando fue recibida por un pasmado silencio, sin añadir nada más. Len la observó caminar, lejos de él.

—_Porque tenía miedo de que nos lastimásemos más si permanecía contigo—_suspiró. Se movió hacia un lado y sacó su celular, fijándose que el grupo se detuviese para oír la explicación de la guía que les acompañaba—. Kaito, por favor, contesta. Necesito tu consejo.

—_¿Len?—_Oyó que él decía al otro lado_—, ¿qué pasó?_

_—_La situación se tornó incómoda por algo estúpido que dije, ¿qué debería hacer?—Cuestionó y un silencio incrédulo fue su única respuesta—. ¿Kaito? Rin me ha preguntado algo muy-

—_Llámame cuando sea una emergencia real, idiota._

Kaito colgó y Len golpeó su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la Rotunda de Theodore Rooselvelt. Sin saber a quién más recurrir, se disponía a presionar el número de SeeU cuando una tembladora e insegura mano haló la parte posterior de su chaqueta. Él se regresó, encontrándose a un par de niñas albinas, gemelas, que no pasarían los cuatro años, paradas detrás de él con sus ojos enrojecidos. Él se sobresaltó.

—Oniisan, ¿hablas japonés?—Musitó con dificultad la que había llamado su atención, clavando sus ojos azules en el confundido Len. Éste se hincó delante de ella y asintió cuidadosamente, acariciando su larga cabellera blanca. La otra se acercó también y se posó delante de Len—. Necesitamos ayuda, oniisan. Tia y Leti están perdidas.

—¿Tia y Leti?—Las dos asintieron. La que le había hablado se llamaba Tia, era la mayor de ambas, y tenía un par de hermosos ojos azul rey. Leti había nacido dos minutos después. Su ojos eran de un cálido tono lila—. ¿Cómo se perdieron, pequeñas? ¿Cuál es el nombre de sus padres?

—Tia y Leti no tienen papá—contestó Leti, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Mamá nos trajo acá y nos llevó a ver un animal muy grande que estaba así—Leti imitó la posición de lo que parecía ser una ballena. Len afirmó, conmoviéndose por la acción tan inocente de la niña—. Pero, después de eso, mamá desapareció.

—¿Desapareció?—Len se horrorizó. ¿Podría ser que su madre hubiese sido víctima de algún secuestro? Era imposible... No podía ser, no dentro de aquel museo de alta seguridad—. ¿Cómo así?

—Mamá dijo que no nos moviésemos mientras ella iba al baño—dijo Tia, mostrando confusión en su mirada cristalizada—. Mamá estaba llorando mucho; nos pidió que fuésemos obedientes y nos quedásemos quietas.

—¿Llorando? ¿Ella dijo eso?—Confirmó él, temiendo lo peor. Intentando que las dos se calmasen, alzó sus manos y acarició sus cabelleras, tal cual un hermano mayor haría para consolar a sus hermanitas.

—¿Len?—Rin se paró de puntillas y asomó su cabeza para observar a las dos chiquillas que lloraban delante del muchacho. Los ojos amatistas y topacios salieron disparados hasta ella—. Oh, ¿quiénes son estas lindas tan niñas?

Leti y Tia le regalaron sonrisas tímidas a Rin. Ella se agachó, vacilante, y permaneció hincada a un lado de Len, queriendo oír la explicación de aquella situación tan peculiar. Rin se había vuelto para buscar al rubio y avisarle que el grupo se había adelantando a la tercera planta. Lo último que esperaba encontrar era a su compañero cuidando a unas lindas mellizas sollozantes. Aquello la desorientó.

—Ellas son Leti y Tia. Su mamá está perdida—Rin ladeó su cabeza, completamente extrañada por tal información, por lo que Len se acercó a ella y le susurró una fugaz aclaración. La rubia frunció el ceño momentáneamente y observó a las dos niñas, compadeciéndose de antemano por ellas si sus sospechas resultaban correctas—. ¿Deberíamos llamar a algún encargado?

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Bajemos hasta la oficina de seguridad para reportarlas—musitó ella, irguiéndose de nuevo. Len la imitó. Rin sonrió cálidamente y se volvió a las infantas—. Vengan con nosotros, les ayudaremos a buscar a su mamá. ¿Está bien?

—¡Sí!—Pero Tia detuvo a Leti repentinamente cuando ésta estaba a punto de sostener la mano de Len—. Mamá siempre decía que no confiásemos en los extraños que están en la calle. ¿Y si son personas malas que se comen a los niños, como la bruja de Hansel y Gretel de la que oímos la semana pasada?

Rin le dirigió una mirada enternecida a Len, quien se rió entre dientes cuando las dos niñas se mostraban convencidas de la existencia de tal personaje y lo peligroso que podría resultar confiar en ellos.

—Mi nombre es Rin y él es Len. Puedo asegurarles que no somos personas malas, ni brujos, ni hechiceros, ni lobos disfrazados ni algo por el estilo. Somos sus amigos ahora que ya sabemos sus nombres y ustedes conocen los nuestros, ¿cierto Len?

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora. Las dos pequeñas asintieron, ahora más tranquilas, y se dejaron guiar por los dos mayores. Len tomó la mano de Leti y Rin la de Tia. Cualquiera que les hubiese visto probablemente hubiese malinterpretado las circunstancias y los hubiese tomado por una familia _muy joven. _

Subieron al ascensor y, antes de que pudiesen marcar el botón para descender hasta el primer piso, vieron como el metal tapaba su visión y el elevador se movía hacia arriba. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, Len y Rin se detuvieron por cortos instantes a evaluar al conjunto de personas delante de ellos, con el fin de encontrar, si la fortuna corría de su lado, a la madre de las niñas, quien quizás podría haberse arrepentido por abandonarles ahí de una manera tan fría. No divisaron a ninguna mujer que las pequeñas reconociesen como su mamá, ni tampoco a algún guardia o persona que pudiese ayudarles. Las puertas metálicas chillaban para cerrarse con la nueva carga de personas cuando Leti salió disparada de la cabina.

—¡Oh, miren a esos elefantes! ¡Son tan lindos y tan grandes!

—¡Leti, regresa acá!—Len se escabulló fuera de ahí, siguiendo con prisa a la emocionada niña hasta la baranda que regalaba una grandiosa vista de la sección de mamíferos africanos. Rin saltó fuera con Tia y sonrió al ver a Len trotando de un lado a otro para evitar que la chiquilla resultase herida mientras saltaba por todas partes, admirando desde cada perspectiva la gigantesca escultura de elefantes que reposaba en el centro del lugar.

—Los elefantes son los animales favoritos de Leti—comentó Tia, apretando la mano de Rin. Ella se rebajó a su altura y acarició su cabeza. Tia extendió sus brazos y le pidió, con aquel gesto silencioso, que la cargase. Rin accedió, riéndose de la simplicidad en las acciones de la niña.

—¿Y los tuyos? ¿También te gustan los elefantes?

—Sí, pero yo prefiero a las aves porque son más bonitas—Rin estaba por decir algo cuando la cantarina voz de Leti inundó sus oídos y reclamó su atención.

—¡Tia, mira! ¡Hay muchos pájaros por aquí!

—¿En serio? ¡Rin-chan, vamos a ver!

Sin poder reunir la suficiente fuerza para resistir una prolongada batalla contra la ilusión centelleante en los profundos ojos lilas de la jovial Tia, Rin dejó que sus pies les guiaran hasta la exposición de aves neoyorquinas que el curioso Len había descubierto por casualidad a pocos metros del salón de mamíferos africanos en el que Leti había liberado su ilimitada e imparable imaginación, poniendo a aquellos animales falsos en todo tipo de fantásticos escenarios antes de dar a parar en aquellas plataformas para ser exhibidos en el museo. Las vitrinas altas, espaciosas y tenuemente iluminadas de la presentación de aves enseñaban alrededor de 300 especímenes de pájaros típicos de la ciudad. Habían de todos las clases, tamaños y géneros. Tia le pidió, con una dulce cortesía, a la joven rubia que le permitiese regresar al suelo. Una vez que sus piernas se acostumbraron al piso firme, Tia se unió a su hermana y juntas cumplieron la tarea de pegar sus narices a los fabulosos escaparates de aquella magnífica tienda de conocimientos.

—Su desenvoltura natural y alegría innata son maravillosas—opinó Len en un murmullo—. Espero algún día ser padre de alguien tan jovial y vivaz como ellas.

—Cuando sean las 14:14, te avisaré—dijo Rin repentinamente, revisando su reloj, dedicándole una sonrisa amena. Él se respondió con una mirada desubicada—. De esa forma podrás realizar tu deseo como se acostumbra.

—Oh, claro. ¿Qué pedirás tú cuando llegue esa hora?—Preguntó él y ella apartó la mirada, dubitativa. La agachó hasta ver a las dos complexiones infantiles moviéndose delante de ella y se rió.

—¿Ser una buena madre, quizás? A veces siento que no tengo madera para ello—confesó, contrayendo sus hombros mientras liberaba una risilla graciosa e incómoda.

Len enarcó sus cejas y dejó que una conmovida sonrisa se extendiera en su rostro.

_¿Déjà vu?_

Definitivamente, ella continuaba siendo la misma.

—Está bien; con que yo crea que serás una gran esposa _y madre, _es suficiente—acotó en un susurro, pero Rin fue capaz de oírlo perfectamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su voz perdió fuerza. ¿Qué acababa de decir Len?

El par de objetos de su conversación comenzaron a carcajearse, ajenas a la tensión que rodeaba a sus protectores, dándole vida a inventados silbidos que pertenecían a los pájaros dormidos al otro lado del vidrio, y empezaron a correr alrededor del hall, imitando al aleteo de las aves cuando emprenden vuelo. Se detuvieron cuando Leti señaló un cartel que decía que guardasen silencio.

—¡Nos meteremos en problemas sin continuamos haciendo ruido!—Tia se acercó al par de rubios que les esperaban en el arco del umbral que conducía al ascensor. Una sombra se deslizó detrás de las vitrinas, en dirección contraria a la que Tia se dirigía, y Leti la siguió con su mirada agudizada.

—¡Tia, creo que mamá está por allá!—Anunció antes de lanzarse a la persecución de la silueta que se asemejaba a la figura de su desaparecida madre. Rin y Len se desplazaron con cautela detrás de ellas, amedrentados por la idea de encarar la decepción en aquel par de rostros angelicales si la sombra que la mirada de Leti capturó no se tratase de su madre.

Los cuatro atravesaron con una chispeante fugacidad dos amplios salones más, en el primero eran expuestas presentaciones sobre distintos tipos de aves norteamericanas y en el segundo se hablaba sobre la evolución de las estructuras fisiológicas de los primates, y alcanzaron la exhibición donde era resguardada información sobre las etnias nativas de Norte América que habían habitado los bosques orientales desde el siglo XX. Las niñas se escurrieron entre los escaparates, buscando a quien creían era su madre, pero no hallaron ni la más remota pista de su paradero. Los dos jóvenes participaron también en aquella peculiar cacería, sin obtener resultados prometedores.

Desanimadas y desconsoladas, las niñas se reunieron con el par de rubios. Ellos dos, viéndoles con pena y simpatía, se pusieron de cuclillas para conversar con más comodidad con las dos infantas. Leti se guindó inmediatamente del cuello de Rin y sollozó en su hombro. Tia se congeló en su lugar y empezó a llorar.

—¿Por qué mamá no vuelve por nosotras?—Balbuceó la mayor de ambas—, ¿por qué se oculta de nosotras? ¿Es que mamá ya no nos quiere?

Len y Rin intercambiaron vistazos de complicidad antes de actuar.

—Shh, no digas eso, pequeña. Estoy segura de que su mami está buscándoles con mucho afán en estos instantes. Nunca duden su amor por ustedes, ¿está bien? Ella les ama muchísimo, después de todo, es su madre—les persuadió la rubia, abrazando con mucho afecto a la niña que gemía entre sus brazos. Len se acercó a la solitaria Tia, se arrodilló ante ella, limpió sus cálidas lágrimas y posó un dulce beso en su frente.

—Rin y yo no descansaremos hasta que encontremos a su mamá—Rin afirmó y Len prosiguió:—, pero necesito, Tia, que me digas cuál es el nombre de su madre y cómo se ve. De esa manera será más sencillo localizarla.

—Su nombre es Tei—respondió Tia—, Tei Sukone. Es alta y tiene el cabello blanco, algo largo, como por aquí—Tia se dio la vuelta y llevó su pequeña mano hasta su cintura—. Sus ojos son rojos y brillan mucho, como las joyas que Muneo-san le regaló el mes pasado.

—¿Muneo-san?—Repitieron al unísono los dos jóvenes—, ¿quién es Muneo-san?

—Es el novio de mamá—contestó Leti—, aunque no le hemos visto desde hace tiempo. La última vez que le vimos estaba durmiendo en un lugar muy raro, lleno de gente vestida de blanco.

—Un hospital—completó Tia—. Así lo llamó mamá. Un hospital es un sitio al que van las personas cuando se sienten mal. Mamá dijo que Muneo-san estaba ahí porque estaba enfermo y debía descansar por mucho tiempo para reponerse.

—Oh.

Len se disponía a contarle algo a Rin cuando ésta divisó a la guía de su grupo saliendo del salón adyacente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir al segundo nivel del museo, y se puso de pie, observando cómo su grupo desfilaba alegremente delante de ella. La guía les notó y riñó específicamente a Rin por separarse del grupo. Sin percatarse de la presencia de las dos traviesas niñas escondidas detrás de Len, les pidió a los dos que se integrasen a los demás y les siguiesen de cerca para que perderse otra vez. Él tomó una de las manos de cada niña entre las suyas y le indicó a Rin que acataran la orden de la señorita guía para no ocasionar más problemas. Ella se paralizó, analizando sus palabras, y luego corrió detrás de él, quien andaba pisando los talones de una pareja europea con Leti y Tia a cada lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Murmuró ella, con su rostro turbado por la confusión y la preocupación, entrelazando su mano con la de Tia, quien había extendido la suya para que Rin la sostuviese—. ¿No deberíamos dirigirnos al vestíbulo? Hay que hablar con seguridad para que encuentren lo más pronto posible a su mamá...

—Rin, tranquilízate un poco—sonrió él, meciendo sus brazos y agitando los cuerpos livianos de las niñas, quienes reían con júbilo ante las acciones de Len—. Cuando nuestro grupo llegue a la primera planta y el tour sea dado por concluido, iremos a la oficina de seguridad y les reportaremos como extraviadas.

—Pero Len—reprochó ella, inclinándose a su oído para que las pequeñas no escuchasen por equivocación—, ¿qué tal si su madre está en graves problemas? Cada minuto podría ser crucial.

—No creo que su madre tenga los problemas que tú crees que tiene—él suspiró y apretó su agarre en las manos de las niñas. Rin no pudo añadir nada más, pues su guía empezó a platicarles sobre los anfibios y reptiles que estaban por estudiar, justo después de lanzar una mirada exhortando silencio hacia ellos.

Duraron alrededor de media hora en aquel sitio y dieron una vuelta para dar con las escaleras que llevaban al último piso, donde se hallaban las exposiciones sobre dinosaurios.

—Miren por donde pisan. No quiero que se tropiecen y se lesionen—advirtió Len con una sonrisa cuando comenzaban a trepar las escalinatas.

—¡Entendido!

Les ayudó a saltar los escalones de uno en uno. Rin admiró la escena con una anhelante ilusión y una leve pizca de perturbación, repitiendo las palabras de su acompañante una y otra vez en lo más hondo de su memoria. Len se veía tan feliz y relajado mientras jugaba con Leti y Tia, que Rin no podía evitar reír con ellos aunque se sintiese tan extenuada y conmocionada. Resultaba imposible no sonreír y obviar el cariño que él había desarrollado por las pequeñas en tan poco tiempo. _Quizás se sienta identificado con ellas de alguna forma._

Rin frunció el ceño, apretando su mano alrededor de la baranda metálica por la que la deslizaba mientras ascendía, y acarició sus sienes con molestia. ¿Por qué había pensando una cosa así? ¿En qué podrían parecerse Leti y Tia a Len?

_Sonríe, Lenny._

La rubia frotó con desespero su sien mientras se ponía de cuchillas en la cima de las escaleras. Su cabeza le punzaba terriblemente. Imágenes efímeras y borrosas se mostraban en su consciente. Con desespero y brusquedad, vació su bolso y regó su contenido a lo largo del piso, palpando las siluetas que veía en busca del envase donde guardaba sus pastillas. Claros recuerdos se difundieron en varios espacios negros de su trastornada memoria. Rin tomó la botella de agua que cargaba consigo y se tragó sin titubear una píldora.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Escuchó la voz de Len aproximándose hasta ella. El grupo se había desviado hasta los corredores del hall más extenso del museo, en el que eran exhibidas piezas de la más fina colección de etnología asiática. Leti y Tia se habían regresado con Len apenas hubieron notado la prolongada ausencia de Rin.

Leti y Tia se encogieron y empezaron a recoger las pertenencias de la rubia distribuidas al azar por el suelo. Len se agachó y tocó la frente de Rin para verificar que su temperatura estuviese bien. Su mano se deslizó hasta su tersa mejilla. Rin se inclinó involuntariamente hacia el exquisito tacto del pulgar de Len sobre su cachete. Cuando se percató de su imprudencia, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se irguió, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Len rió y le ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Leti y Tia habían acabado su tarea y ahora les miraban con dos sonrisas emocionadas destellando sobre sus labios.

—¡Qué tiernos!

Rin negó, tratando de borrar toda idea errada que tuviesen las niñas en la cabeza, pero Leti y Tia ya estaban convencidas por lo que habían visto sus absorbentes ojos. Resignada, dejó que las pequeñas continuasen comentando sobre la linda pareja que los rubios hacían y que podrían jugar a ser una familia, en la que Rin y Len interpretarían los papeles de mamá y papá sin ningún inconveniente. Decidieron omitir los fantasiosos planes de aquellas dos niñas cuando ingresaron en el área de fósiles de dinosaurios saurisquios.

Leti se congeló al encontrarse cara a cara con el descomunal cráneo de un tyrannosaurus rex. Sus ojos se clavaron en sus dientes poderosos y horripilantes.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué cosa más horrible!—Clamó Tia por ella. El grupo se detuvo a examinar al par de escandalosas que chillaban por culpa de aquella cosa inanimada. Ellas se inclinaron al percibir el torrente de miradas que caían sobre sus personas, en señal de disculpa, y se refugiaron detrás de Rin y de Len. Ellos suspiraron.

La guía les ignoró, de nuevo.

—Sus niñas son muy lindas—comentó el hombre del matrimonio europeo que caminaba delante de ellos. Rin y Len se pasmaron por breves momentos, sonrojándose simultáneamente, Rin mucho más que Len—. ¿Cuántos años tienen? Se ven realmente jóvenes para ser padres.

Antes de que alguno pudiese contestar, una de las gemelas se apresuró.

—Tia y Leti tienen cuatro años—Expuso Leti en un tibio y lento inglés. El hombre asintió y su esposa chilló por la ternura. Rin cubrió sus mejillas carmesíes y Len se rió. Qué locura.

—Son una familia muy acogedora, espero que permanezcan siempre tan unidos como hoy. Cómo quisiera concebir a un par de gemelas tan especiales como ellas—admitió la mujer con una animada expresión e inició una marcha aprisa al instante en que su esposo le haló la manga de su camisa. Len y Rin decidieron cargar a las gemelas cuando vieron que el grupo avanzaba a un paso más rápido hacia la siguiente exhibición.

—Ne, ¿somos una familia?—Cuestionó Tia, recapacitando las pocas palabras que había entendido del marcado inglés de aquella señora. Rin abrió sus labios para negar aquella pregunta, pero se topó con los ojos brillantes de Leti y los inquisitivos de Tia, y se rehusó a destruir su esperanza. Len comprendió su evasión.

—Sí, algo así. Nosotros somos como sus hermanos mayores adoptivos—respondió con cariño. Leti armó una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Puedes creerlo, Tia? Tenemos nuevos hermanos.

Len y Rin intercambiaron sonrisas gustosas.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres alguno de esos, Tia?<p>

Estaban en la primera planta, haciendo una última parada en la tienda del museo. Su guía se hallaba contando, desde su estratégica posición a un lado de la caja, los veinte minutos establecidos para que los turistas realizasen sus compras y escogiesen los recuerdos que quisiesen guardar de su visita al museo. Leti y Tia habían corrido entre los variados anaqueles, deslizando sus curiosas narices sobre las estanterías, dejando que sus ojos se deslumbrasen con los vistazos que lanzaban a la mercancía del local. Len y Rin caminaban despacio a pocos metros detrás de ellas, atrapando a tiempo algún producto que se cayese o sosteniendo algún estante que se meciese después de que los no tan calmados torbellinos conocidos como Leti y Tia hubiesen pasado por ahí.

Mientras su hermana era atraída por el llamativo centelleo de unos llaveros con figuras de animales y era atendida por una pendiente Rin, Tia se había paralizado delante de una alta repisa, extasiada por unos tiernos, peludos y esponjosos peluches de animales africanos. Len se encogió a su estatura y acarició su cabellera, esperando a que la pequeña le indicase cuál de todos era su preferido.

—Me gusta ése de color amarillo y manchas marrones, que tiene el cuello largo—apuntó Tia con una sonrisa.

—¿La jirafa? Déjame comprarlo para ti—dijo Len, estirando su brazo para tomar la bonita jirafa de la repisa. Tia abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y saltó de la emoción.

—¿En serio, oniisan? Mamá siempre dice que no cuando Leti y Tia le piden algo—contó ella cuando Len le entregaba la blanca jirafa—. Con mucha frecuencia repite "para su cumpleaños" o "para Navidad", pero nunca recibimos nada de lo que pedimos. Mamá dice que los regalos que no dan las personas son detalles necesarios. ¡Gracias!

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Tia?—Leti y Rin se acercaron con las manos unidas. Len le sonrió y señaló el estante del cual Tia había elegido su presente. Leti pestañeó con inocencia, subió su mirada y brincó, igual que su hermana—. ¿Yo también puedo escoger uno? ¡Sí, sí! Me gusta el elefante, oneesan. ¡El elefante, por favor!

—¡En seguida!—Rin pescó al animal y lo posó en los brazos abiertos de Leti, quien lo apretó contra su pecho mientras Tia reía con ella. Entonces Leti pareció recordar algo y se volvió a Len.

—Oniisan, oneesan vio un llavero por allá que le gustó mucho—el rostro de Rin adquirió un tono carmín cuando el dedo anular de Leti se extendió hacia el norte—, pero dijo que no llevaba mucho dinero con ella como para darse el lujo de comprarlo. ¿Puedes comprárselo?

—Len, no tienes que hacerlo, no-

—Por supuesto—le ignoró completamente—. ¿Podrías enseñarme cuál fue el que más le gustó?

Leti asintió y dirigió a la tropa hasta el aparador de llaveros. Rin suspiró con pesadez, arrastrando flojamente sus pies mientras intentaba seguir el paso de sus acompañantes. Len cargó a Leti para que ésta pudiese observar más de cerca a los animales tallados en el metal. Ella se quedó pensando por largos segundos.

—¿Cuál de todos esos es un perezoso?—Quiso saber, sin poder identificar cuál era el que llamó la atención de Rin. Len se sorprendió por la peculiar selección y se dobló su cabeza para tener una mejor visión de los llaveros, ubicando el lindo perezoso blanco que había descubierto Rin.

Victorioso, le pidió al encargado que empacase el llavero y los dos peluches que las niñas habían elegido. No obstante, antes de que pudiese sacar su billetera y pagar, Leti haló su abrigo y le brindó una mirada angustiada.

—¿No te llevarás nada del museo? ¿Ni un solo recuerdo?

—Ya sé—Rin desapareció y reapareció con un muñeco de un pingüino con una gorra del museo entre sus manos—. Cuando vi a este amiguito me acordé de ti—Len sintió que su respiración se cortaba. Él asintió y forzó una débil sonrisa, esperando poder controlar la abrasadora ola de sentimientos dolorosos que golpeaba su pecho con ímpetu—. ¿Es lindo, cierto? Creo que- Oh, pero si no te agrada, puedo devolverlo.

—¡No!—Exclamó con un toque de pánico incrustado en su voz. Alzó su mano hasta ella y le pidió que le entregase el animal—. Está bien. Lo llevaré como un recuerdo—Rin celebró con las dos más pequeñas cuando Len decidió añadir el peluche de pingüino a la lista de adquisiciones. Terminaron de realizar las compras y se dirigieron al café Starlight, separado de la tienda por un hall dedicado a mamíferos norteamericanos. Len notó, desde que se retiraron de la tienda, que alguien les estaba siguiendo. Pidiendo a su compañera que cuidase a Leti y a Tia momentáneamente, caminó a través de la exposición que había entre el café y la tienda, buscando a alguien que pareciese interesado en él entre la multitud de personas que transitaban en los alrededores.

—Disculpa. Parece que estás buscándome—alguien detrás de él remarcó. Se giró sobre sus talones y su intrigada mirada celeste chocó contra una encendida mirada rojiza, ardiente de aflicción y remordimiento. Fue entonces que Len recordó la descripción de la madre de Leti y Tia.

La mujer parada delante de él era alta y delgada, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos se hallaban hundidos en un par de lagunas negras. Él tragó con fuerza, confirmando lo que antes había sospechado. El Muneo que Leti y Tia habían mencionado anteriormente despertó una vaga noción en su memoria. Se trataba de un socio de la compañía de su padre, a quien había conocido en una ocasión durante una cena de negocios, del que sus padres habían recibido hacía siete meses una invitación para su boda con una dama japonesa de buena reputación. No obstante, tal ceremonia nunca vio la luz. A Muneo le diagnosticaron _leucemia mileoide aguda, _por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de posponer la celebración para atender las terapias del paciente. Todo marchaba bien; hasta habían hallado una posibilidad para acabar definitivamente con su cáncer. No obstante, antes de que pudiesen intentar curar su enfermedad con un trasplante de médula ósea como el doctor había pautado, Muneo fue víctima de un asalto a mano armada en un banco. Fue entonces que las cosas se vinieron abajo. Los medios de comunicación que cubrieron la noticia coincidían en un solo hecho: Muneo se había interpuesto en los movimientos de uno de los criminales y había sido erradicado. Unos le consideraban un héroe, otros un mediocre. Len había escuchado que la prometida de Muneo no lograba salir de su crisis emocional. De ser una mujer de elegante y esbelta figura, reconocida por su carisma y delicadeza, se había convertido en un espantajo consumido por medicamentos para neuróticos. Sufría de una locura depresiva y parecía que nadie podía ayudarle a superarla.

Aquella mujer que se encontraba de pie delante de él, con una pañoleta cubriendo su descuidado cabello níveo, era precisamente la viuda de deseo que Muneo había dejado atrás, la misma señora sobre la cual las amigas de su madre tanto cuchicheaban cuando visitaban su casa. Sus manos pálidas temblaban con terror. Ella lamió sus labios y agachó su mirada.

—¿Es usted Tei Sukone?—Inquirió Len, tornando su mirada a una meticulosa e indagadora, utilizando un tono de voz pausado y cauteloso. Ella afirmó sin agregar nada más. Len frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de que aquella mujer de la que tanto hablaban los chismosos tenía hijas—. ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué pretende con dejar solas a sus hijas en un museo tan deliberadamente? ¿Acaso ha perdido la cordura?

Ella le observó por efímeros instantes, con aquella visión vacía y perdida. Len se arrepintió por haber sonado tan rudo. Pero era inevitable. Cuando había visto llorar a Tia y a Leti por la ausencia de su madre, tan vulnerables y desprotegidas, se vio reflejado en aquellos espejos inocentes. No pudo reprimir los terroríficos momentos de soledad que habían ensombrecido su infancia. El saber que un par de dulces criaturas como Leti y Tia corrían con su misma suerte le hacía burbujear de enojo.

—Quiero que Leti y Tia sean felices, sin importar que yo no esté incluida en su felicidad—contestó por fin. Len apretó sus dientes—. Yo no soy la persona adecuada para velar por ellas. Ya no más. Las condiciones tan deplorables en las que me encuentro me impiden hacerlo.

—¿De qué habla, Sukone-san? Sus hijas la necesitan a su lado y usted también las necesita, ahora más que nunca. No se permite quedar atrapada en su egoísmo—replicó él—. Leti y Tia son el apoyo y la fuerza necesarias para superar lo que está viviendo.

Tei bajó la cabeza y la agitó de un lado a otro, dándole a entender que ya la batalla estaba perdida. Len suavizó su mirada e intentó acercarse a ella. Tei retrocedió.

—No. Ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso desistir. Si te he buscado es porque necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué trata?—Cuestionó, no seguro de qué esperar. Ella reveló un par de orbes sin vida; cansados del sufrimiento y de la inutilidad de su propio espíritu. Alarmado, Len le sostuvo la muñeca.

—Cuida mucho a mis hijas. Siempre he creído en el destino. Debí de hacer cosas horribles en mi vida pasada para merecer tantas augurios en ésta—Len intentó reprochar aquella insensatez, pero Tei no le concedió la oportunidad de hacerlo—. Mis hijas se encontraron contigo por alguna razón. Espero que puedas protegerlas como yo no pude.

—Sukone-san, espere, ¿por qué está despidiéndose de esa manera?

—¡Len!—Llamó la voz de Rin desde el fondo. El rubio deshizo inconscientemente el agarre que apresaba el brazo de la mujer y se volvió para detener a la rubia de acercarse más. Tei aprovechó para escurrirse lejos de él. Patinó por los amplios hasta alcanzar la Rotunda de Theodore Roosevelt, donde se detuvo para echar un último vistazo a sus gemelas.

—Rin, no se muevan de aquí. Yo- ¡Uh! ¡Sukone-san, por favor, aguarde un momento!—Gritó antes de perseguir a Tei hasta la entrada principal del museo. Rin permaneció quieta, envuelta por el pasmo, cuando oyó a Len aclamar para que la mujer se frenase. Fue entonces que su mente evocó el nombre.

—¿Mamá? ¿Oniisan encontró a mamá? ¡Oneesan, rápido! ¡Oniisan encontró a mamá!—Leti y Tia halaron los brazos de Rin con un poder inhumano, quien empezó a moverse por inercia, con pasos monótonos y tensos. Su mirada alerta evaluó su entorno. Las personas comenzaban a verles con prejuicios.

Tei empujó las puertas al museos y salió disparada a la calle. Sus pies bajaron con torpeza los grandes escalones de piedra. Alcanzó la calle cuando la figura de Len aparecía en la cima de los escalones, buscando con desespero por ella. Le oyó exclamar otro "¡Sukone-san!", mas ya no había vuelta atrás. Observó ambos lados de la agitada avenida. Gotas de nerviosismo y temor caían por su frente. Tei miró a Len por última vez. Sus ojos derrotados petrificaron al incrédulo rubio cuando había alcanzando el final de las escalinatas. Él soltó un alarido tremebundo.

Las gruesas ruedas de un autobús sacudían el asfalto. Tei esperó y, cuando el momento adecuado llegó, se lanzó a la calle. Len alcanzó halar la pañoleta de la mujer antes de ver cómo era atropellada y arrastrada por el autobús. El vehículo se detuvo a pocos metros delante de él después de sentir el nefasto golpe. Len quedó perplejo. Su mirada horrorizada cayó sobre la pañoleta ondeante que sostenían sus manos. _No, Dios, no..._

Sus pies le movieron hasta el frente del accidente. Ahí estaba Tei, con sus piernas descuadradas y su cabeza de lado. La sangre corría como ríos a su alrededor. Len se giró y puso una mano sobre su boca para no vomitar. El estrés soltó una gran roca sobre sus hombros. Sus orbes se nublaron. Escuchó a un par de personas que exigían una ambulancia.

—¿Oneesan, que pasó?—Musitó Leti en la entrada del museo. Rin se había parada bruscamente ahí cuando el infame espectáculo tuvo lugar delante de ella. Antes de que el autobús colisionara con el cuerpo de su madre, presintiendo sus intenciones y sabiendo que Len no lograría detenerla, consiguió agacharse y apretar a las niñas contra su pecho, evitando que tuviesen aquella imagen tan despedazadora.

—¿Oneesan?—Tia habló y Rin lloró con amargura.

Leti y Tia habían quedado huérfanas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir de este capítulo? <em>

_Quizás fue algo random, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_¿Tienen alguna idea de que pasará con Leti y con Tia? _

_Estoy llevando despacio la relación de Rin y Len... Espero que sean pacientes :)_

_Haber elegido el museo de Una Noche en el Museo fue algo inesperado para mí~_

_Bueno, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios!_

_CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 400 REVIEWS :') ¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!_

_Alguien preguntó en los reviews cuántos años tengo._

_Tengo dieciséis... Llevo dos años escribiendo en FF. _

_¿Saben qué? Esta historia cumplió dos años hace dos días._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, fic! _

_Les entrego esta actualización como presente, (aunque es un poco tarde, ¡pero la intención es lo que cuenta!)_

_Nos leemos pronto, ¿sí? _

_Las quiere, Jess._


	34. Abrasadora Culpa

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXIV- Abrasadora Culpa<strong>

Sus pasos marcaban un compás de incertidumbre e inseguridad. La rubia sentía temblar sus músculos, probablemente por el estrés emocional que encadenaba y entorpecía su cuerpo, mientras una extraña vibración molestaba sus tímpanos.

Con aquella expresión seria y cogitabunda que había adoptado apenas había arriba en la lúgubre estación de policías, anduvo entre varios escritorios, ahogados en una revuelta de papeles, carpetas e informes. Abrumada por el constate sonido de teléfonos resonando por toda el área, arrugó su nariz y apretó sus párpados, en un vano intento de disminuir la sofocante presión que tensaba su ser. Los numerosos rin-rin empeoraban su imposible jaqueca.

Rin alcanzó una hilera de sillas localizad al fondo, escondida detrás del perímetro de cubículos, donde se hallaba sentado Len, con su cabeza hundida entre sus pálidas y largas manos, sus orbes indescifrables ocultos del resto de detectives, policías y asistentes. La rubia se acomodó cuidadosamente a su lado y tocó tres veces, con la firme punta de su dedo, su rígido hombro. Len descubrió sus ojos brotados en lágrimas, rojos brillantes, y los posó sobre la compasiva chica. Ella le extendió el envase de cartón que contenía el café amargo que había adquirido en un local frente a la estación. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada y forzosa, y sorbió un trago del acibarado líquido, sintiendo como su lengua y garganta quemaban y ardían por el áspero contacto. Len odiaba el sabor del café y la sensación desagradable y áspera que quedaba en su lengua, pero estaba teniendo una inmensa dificultad en mantener sus conflictivos párpados abiertos, por lo que era inevitable. Llevaban unas cuatro horas en aquella comisaría, encontrando exhaustivos y fatigantes los trámites legales relacionados con la trágica muerte de Tei Sukone, madre de las gemelas Sukone, y la errante tutoría de las ahora niñas huérfanas.

_Muerte._ Un torbellino ardoroso prendió violentamente su estómago. Len alejó el recipiente con cafeína y suspiró asqueado. Intentó mostrarse más relajado y desaparecer su trágica expresión para no continuar atrayendo los murmullos de los ciudadanos presentes, pero no consiguió ningún éxito. Optó entonces por aparentar indiferencia ante los continuos e indiscretos cuchicheos que oía sobre él. Nadie se reprimía el compartir su sorpresa al ver que Len Kagamine, el carismático artista japonés e hijo del prestigioso empresario nipón Kazushi Asakawa, se hallaba en una estación de policías, todo espantado y nervioso, por razones desconocidas. Este último dato acentuaba el misterio y la sorpresa. Por otro lado, Len, por más que quisiese verse inafectado por su entorno, le era imposible, y su sensible reacción ante los murmullos atraía más la atención. Su cansancio psicológico solo aumentaba con el bajo escándalo que causaban y con los esfuerzos que ponía en su voluntad para ignorarles.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Cuestionó Rin, frotando su mano cautelosamente sobre la espalda del rubio. Él expiró su pasivo rostro, su máscara de protección, y le enseñó el más consternado semblante que había visto de él. Sus profundos y fascinantes ojos celestes se perdieron en el mar marrón del tibio recipiente humeante que sostenía entre sus manos. _Oh, cómo adoraba perderse en ese mar impredecible…_

—Estaría mintiendo si dijera que me encuentro bien—confesó suavemente y Rin sintió la necesidad de adjuntarse más a él—. Sigo demasiado conmocionado por lo que sucedió. Aún no puedo asimilarlo por completo. Las imágenes se repiten en cámara lenta. Todo transcurre en milésimas de segundos, y luego aparezco yo, sin hacer nada para evitarlo…

—Len, no hables así, por favor. Esto no fue tu culpa. Tú intentaste detenerle, hacer que entrara en razón, pero ella se negó a escucharte—replicó Rin, preocupada por el remordimiento que carcomía el brillo de alegría de su compañero. Len agitó su melena lentamente, estableciendo su desacuerdo con el consuelo de la chica. Ella quiso llorar al verle tan destrozado.

—No, debí haber insistido aún más. Mis esfuerzos no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para conseguir persuadirle. Debí poner más empeño, de esa manera hubiese podido rescatarle… Tuve la oportunidad de salvarle y lo arruiné todo—reprochó, apesadumbrado. Fue entonces el turno de Rin de negar su cabeza bruscamente, conteniendo vergonzosas lágrimas; alcanzó la mano de Len y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Len, escúchame. **No** fue tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Sukone-san fue libre de decidir y hacer lo que ella quiso. Su determinación era muy fuerte y, por más egoísta que resultasen las consecuencias, nadie podría haberle convencido de otra cosa. No te ahogues en una miseria que no te corresponde. Te necesitamos aquí, en el presente, activo y despierto. Nos concierne saber qué pasará con Leti y Tia—el rubio suspiró con melancolía al oír el nombre de las dos infantas. Saber que habían quedado huérfanas en aquel país extranjero arruinaba aún más su inestable humor—. Los oficiales están investigando el caso y pronto saldrán con nuevos detalles. Por favor, necesito que te enfoques.

—Me siento tan responsable por lo que les sucedió—admitió Len tras una pausa incómoda. Rin apretó sus labios y negó de nuevo—. Saber que no hay nadie registrado legalmente que pueda hacerse cargo de Leti y Tia lo empeora todo. No puedo imaginarme qué harán con ellas—murmuró, sus ojos oscurecidos por el pesimismo. Rin suavizó las endurecidas facciones de su rostro cuando vio a Leti y a Tia precipitándose hacia ellos, seguidas minuciosamente por la penetrante atención de un policía robusto, de rostro consumido y austero. Ambos rubios les recibieron con un par de miradas consternadas, abriendo sus brazos e invitando a las más pequeñas a escalar sobre sus seguros regazos. Ninguna tardó en cumplir la silenciosa petición.

—Oneesan, ¿podrías responderme algo?—Inquirió Leti cuando se hubo puesto cómoda sobre las piernas de Rin. Ella acarició su cabellera y murmuró un leve "¿hm?" para certificarle a la niña que le atendía a pesar de que su mirada interesada seguía posada sobre el mortificado Len—. _¿Qué es un orfa…nato?_

—¿Un orfanato?—Repitió la rubia, saboreando la pesada palabra en aquel penoso contexto. Leti movió su chiquita cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo. Rin dirigió sus intrigados ojos desde la figura vulnerable de Leti hasta el hombre que había conversado con las niñas.

—¿Podríamos hablar un minuto en privado?—Intervino Len, cargando a Tia entre sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie. Una vez que el sujeto de la policía dio su consentimiento, Len regresó la complexión infantil hasta el asiento que había ocupado y se retiró con el señor. Tia volvió su cabeza hasta Rin, pidiéndole ingenuamente que procediera con su explicación.

—Bueno, ¿cómo podría decirlo?—La rubia remojó sus labios y se tornó ansiosa al percibir las inquisitivas miradas que le dedicaban sus acompañantes—. Un orfanato es un sitio donde viven muchos niños, de todas las edades, que tienen a sus padres ausentes por diversas razones.

—¿Qué clase de razones?—Musitaron instantáneamente las gemelas. Rin dejó escapar un sutil respiro y armó una sonrisa algo incómoda y apagada.

—Pues son razones que en la mayoría de las ocasiones se escapan de las manos de sus papás. Por ejemplo, cuando los papás de un pequeño no cuentan con el dinero suficiente para darle comida o para cuidar de su salud, lo entregan a estas personas del orfanato que protegen, educan y velan por el pequeño en su lugar—expuso lentamente. Era sorprendente como aquellas dos absorbían y comprendían las nociones básicas de aquella información sin tantos problemas.

—¿Y son divertidos los orfanatos? ¿Cómo son las personas que viven ahí?—Interrumpió Leti, jugando con los dedos de la mano de Rin—. ¿Acaso son como la señora regordeta que vivía a nuestro lado y se quejaba siempre de que hacíamos mucho ruido cuando jugamos? Porque ella nos daba miedo… Es por eso que cuando mamá nos decía que nos dejaría con ella, Leti comenzaba a llorar mientras Tia asentía con temor.

—Depende de qué orfanato sea, pequeña—dijo por fin Rin. Tia y Leti asintieron y agacharon sus cabezas, enredando las puntas de sus cabellos, y permanecieron calladas. Rin comenzó a angustiarse. Su silencio era inusual y tétrico. ¿Adónde habían ido las dos enérgicas niñas, llenas de vida y sueños?—. ¿Por qué me han hecho esas preguntas? ¿Qué les ha dicho el señor policía?

—Él ha dicho que mamá se ha ido de aquí, muy muy lejos, y que no podrá volver—respondió Tia, con sus ojos cristalizados, sin entender muy bien a qué se referían las palabras del oficial—. El señor policía también dijo que Leti y yo no podíamos ir con ella, porque es un lugar que los niños no deberían visitar—Rin apegó a las pequeñas a su pecho, su cuerpo actuando tal como su madre lo hacía cuando estaba viva, aunque ella no lo podía recordar con claridad—. Si no podemos ir con mamá y ella no puede regresar, ¿significa que nunca más la veremos?

Y Rin sintió cómo traidoras lágrimas goteaban desde el borde de su barbilla hasta la mejilla sonrosada de Leti y la coronilla de Tia. Las niñas subieron sus cabezas y abrazaron a Rin cuando notaron que sollozaba en silencio. Estaban preocupadas por haber dicho algo inapropiado que hubiese herido a Rin. Nadie agregó nada más por unos largos minutos. Cuando Rin consiguió componerse, sintiendo el ambiente apaciguarse, se enderezó y pidió que las otras dos le prestasen atención.

—¿El señor policía mencionó algo sobre un orfanato, verdad?—Interrogó con delicadeza—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo?—Leti pestañeó y frunció su frente, rebobinando la extraña plática que habían tenido con el oficial en su cabeza.

—Dijo que iríamos a esa casa especial conocida como orfanato, adonde van los niños cuando sus papás hacen el viaje que mamá hizo, y que ahí…—Tia se cortó y sus ojos se volvieron más grandes, como si lo que fuera a decir sonase demasiado irreal—. Él dijo que ahí conseguiríamos nuevos papás. Pe-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible, oneesan?

—Los niños han quedado sin papás usualmente son acogidos por otras personas que, al tomar el deber de cuidarlos, se convierten en sus nuevos papás—explicó con una voz maternal, acariciando los mechones níveos de la niña. Ella gimoteó—. A eso se le llama "adopción".

—¿Adopción?—Tia respingó y observó a Rin con miedo—. ¿Eso quiere decir Leti y Tia sí tendrán papás nuevos cuando lleguen a ese lugar?—Su labio inferior tembló ante la espeluznante idea. Rin entreabrió sus labios, con el consuelo impreso en sus ojos, pero ella no le permitió hablar—. ¡No! Yo no quiero a unos extraños como papás nuevos, ¡yo quiero a mamá! Quiero estar con mamá de nuevo…

Lágrimas tiernas se escurrieron por su cara y su nariz comenzó a moquear. Rin buscó un liso y terso pañuelo de mano dentro de su bolso y lo deslizó sobre el rostro húmedo de la niña, con mucho afecto, limpiando los rastros de sal y agua en él. Besó su frente y le pidió cálidamente que se calmase. Leti se hallaba tiesa y ensimismada, probablemente muy trastornada como para que su pequeña mente, muy inocente e inexperta, pudiese comprender totalmente lo que ocurría. La discusión no había quedado asentada aun cuando Len afloró, con un semblante tenebroso, de uno de los despachos monótonos y minúsculos de la estación. Andaba pisándole los talones el oficial, con una sonrisa arrepentida. Rin frunció el ceño y sostuvo las manitas de las niñas.

—Tia, Leti… ¿Podrían acompañar al señor un momento?—Las dos niñas se asieron de los brazos de Rin y evadieron la dulce y suplicante mirada del rubio, repudiando la idea de estar lejos de ellos. Ella lanzó una mirada desesperanzada a Len y éste suspiró, desanimado y hastiado por la atmósfera gris de la comisaría—. Niñas, por favor, serán solos unos pocos minutos. Prometo que volveremos pronto. Tengo que decirle algo muy importante y urgente a Rin, ¿está bien?

—Prometido…—murmuró Leti, apartándose. Las dos pequeñas se irguieron en los altos asientos y vieron partir a Rin y a Len hacia una zona más desolada. El oficial se arrodilló delante de ellas y empezó a hacerles preguntas indirectas sobre su familia.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Quiso saber ella, estirando sus dedos para presionar el botón del dispensador de agua y así poder llenar su vasito de papel. Len se mantuvo mudo unos segundos, evaluando cuidadosamente sus palabras, antes de contestar:<p>

—Sukone-san no preparó ningún tipo de testamento, Rin. Aunque, considerando todos los problemas que tenía, es normal que hubiese descuidado hacerlo… La mujer estaba peor de lo que creí—confesó él, suspirando al recordar el listado de antecedentes que había leído el policía para él—. Quedó desempleada unas semanas después de la muerte del señor Muneo por su actitud y negligencia. Sus deudas comenzaron a amontonarse: facturas por el alquiler, la luz, el agua, hasta la educación de las niñas se vio perjudicada… Hace poco empezó a tener problemas con el alcohol. Fue arrestada por andar ebria en medio de la calle en dos ocasiones en altas horas de la noche. Tengo entendido que solía dejar a sus hijas bajo el cuidado de su vecina cada vez que salía, pero ella se mudó recientemente. Hace una semana Sukone-san recibió un comunicado sobre una denuncia por descuido parental a menores de edad…

—¿Quién la denunció?—Interrumpió, sorprendida.

—No lo sé; creo que fue alguien de su edificio. El oficial dejó muy claro que no hay ningún familiar o representante que pueda hacerse cargo de ellas. Por lo menos no aquí, en América. Habían estado discutiendo si debían mandarles de vuelta a Japón y que el gobierno japonés controlara el caso, o si debían transferirlas directamente a un orfanato internacional aquí. Hasta ahora, estoy seguro de que optarán por la segunda opción…

—Aún no puedo creer que ellas irán a parar a un orfanato… Será un cambio muy duro e impactante, sumado al hecho de que perdieron a la única figura protectora que tenían de una manera tan trágica y abrupta. Son unas niñas tan hermosas, no soporto verles sufriendo y llorando—Len afirmó, sin mucha emoción. Rin se sirvió un poco más de agua y bebió el refrescante líquido lentamente—. Me gustaría poder asegurarme de que estarán bien…

—Yo también—musitó él. Rin le observó y encontró fantásticas las suaves y más calmadas facciones que adornaban el distraído rostro del rubio. Se encontraba dubitativo, con una expresión difícil de leer, llena de anhelo e incertidumbre. Ella, inconscientemente, alcanzó su mejilla con su mano, que parecía moverse por voluntad propia, y acarició la superficie de su cara. Len despertó de su ensoñación para ser bienvenido por una realidad demasiado fantasiosa. Rin le regalaba una sonrisa tierna y una mirada tranquilizante, como lo había hecho hacía tiempo atrás. Oh, cómo extrañaba aquellos momentos…

Rin, espantándose por la familiaridad y confianza con la que su mano había reaccionado, se apartó y retrocedió unos pasos, estableciendo límites en su espacio personal. Len frunció el ceño y sintió cómo la decepción se esparcía en su interior cuando el tibio contacto desapareció. Ella se aclaró la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Deberíamos volver ya—susurró cuidadosamente, lamentándose por sus impulsivos reflejos—, no me gustaría dejar a Leti y a Tia solas por tanto tiempo. Quiero acompañarles hasta el final. ¿El oficial te ha dicho cuáles son sus planes exactamente?

—Permanecerán en custodia por un par de horas más, mientras culminan la primera parte del papeleo, y creo que luego vendrá alguien a llevárselas—mencionó Len. Rin asintió, entendiendo lo que aquello implicaba. Sería la última vez que les verían—. Adelántate tú, Rin. Necesito realizar una llamada. Cuida a Leti y a Tia mientras no estoy, ¿sí?

—¿Uh? Claro que sí. No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí—sonrió con una alegría minúscula, intentando animar a aquella persona tan especial para ella que parecía estar resquebrajándose en el interior. Len sonrió.

_Lo sé._

* * *

><p>8:25 pm.<p>

Rin mordió su cachete cuando divisó la hora en el reloj digital que pendía en lo alto del muro. La comisaría se encontraba más vacía y pacífica que en horarios más tempranos. La angustiada mirada celeste de Rin cayó sobre los dos ángeles que dormían con sus cabezas sobre su regazo. Después de una extensa sesión de interrogaciones, el detective asignado para tratar su caso no había obtenido nada fructuoso de las niñas. Las dos pequeñas nunca habían conocido a sus abuelos y tampoco recordaban sus nombres. No tenían tíos ni primos, y su madre había perdido contacto con todas sus amigas desde que habían llegado a Estados Unidos, hacía dos años atrás. Aquella situación fue hincapié para el irrefutable destino de las dos.

Meiko estaría furiosa. No había nada más que enojara a Meiko como la falta de lealtad a la palabra y la ruptura de promesas. Rin había prometido volver antes de las ocho de la noche y, a menos de que se marchara en ese preciso instante, no alcanzaría el hotel a tiempo para cumplir el plazo de treinta minutos de retraso que Meiko le otorgó como comodín. No obstante, muy a pesar de las consecuencias que generaría, decidió quedarse por el bien de Leti y Tia. Pronto serían enviadas a un hospicio internacional religioso al sur de Nueva York.

Rin se removió en el asiento, preocupada. Había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Len había desaparecido para hacer aquella dichosa llamada. ¿Qué tal si se atrevía a abandonarla ahí? Sería decepcionante e imperdonable.

—¡Rin!—Una voz femenina asaltó sus oídos. Le resultaba conocida, pero no podía unirla con algún rostro en su memoria. La rubia dejó que sus ojos viajaran por los alrededores. Fue entonces que ubicó a Len acercándose rápidamente con una señora de hermosa y sofisticada apariencia delante de él. Ella se detuvo en frente de Rin, totalmente agitada.

—Mamá, no te exaltes demasiado, por favor. Recuerda lo que te dije—reclamó él, gruñendo cuando Shizuka ignoró su advertencia y abrazó con un cariño demasiado desenvuelto a la desorientada Rin, quien encontraba inverosímiles las acciones de la mujer, ya que actuaba como si tuviesen años conociéndose y muchísimo tiempo sin verse. _Ding, ding. _Ella quedó embriagada por una cálida sensación de cuidado, que pronto puso a engranajes obsoletos a trabajar. La rubia cerró sus ojos y recordó con ligereza su primer encuentro con Shizuka en el acuario y su emergente reunión en las Torres Asakawa. Sonrió tímidamente, aún sin acostumbrarse a su tacto comprensivo y maternal.

—Shizuka-san, ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo. Me da gusto volverle a ver—inclinó su cabeza por respeto y le enseñó una sonrisa educada y amable. La mujer chilló por la placentera sorpresa. Len, por el contrario, permaneció callado y serio, incrédulo por la respuesta inesperada de Rin. No era justo. ¿Por qué podía retomar las memorias de su madre con tanta facilidad pero con él era tan distinto y tan complicado? ¿Era así de grave el daño que le había ocasionado?

—¡Estás tan linda, Rin! Me alegra tanto ver que has crecido muy bien después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo una vez más—Rin y Shizuka cambiaron sus expresiones a unas curiosamente preocupadas cuando escucharon a las dos más pequeñas estirándose en sus puestos, mientras protestaban tiernamente con suaves gemidos y murmullos, advirtiendo que pronto despabilarían. A continuación, lejos de cumplir las expectantes especulaciones anteriores, se quedaron quietas, relajaron sus cejas apretadas y continuaron dormitando. Shizuka las admiró por unos segundos más, para luego volverse hacia Len, su rostro cubierto por una careta de seriedad—. ¿Son éstas las niñas sobre las que conversamos? ¿Leti y Tia Sukone?—Su hijo asintió y Shizuka dejó escapar un suspiro corto y ameno, extendiendo sus delicadas manos con el fin de palpar las caballeras blanquecinas de las dos pequeñas—. Deben ser realmente especiales para que me hayas hecho tomar un vuelo privado desde Boston hasta Nueva York, tan bruscamente.

Rin no pudo evitar contener la sonrisa conmovida que se estiró sobre sus labios. Conque eso era lo que tenía tan ocupado y absorbido a Len… Él había acudido al sabio consejo de su madre. Era bueno saber que, después de conocer lo que sucedió por lo poco que recordaba, ellos mantenían una relación estable y cercana.

—Debí haber oído a tu padre y haber permanecido unos días más en la ciudad en lugar de regresar inmediatamente a casa. Lenny, tú sabes que mi apoyo en tus decisiones siempre será incondicional y constante, pero… ¿sabes la gran responsabilidad que implica y acarrea lo que me has pedido, cierto?—El rubio no respondió nada. Rin exteriorizó su confusión ante la prudencia, el celo y la rectitud que la madre de Len había empleado al formular su pregunta. Shizuka sonrió débilmente, analizando el brillo determinado en los ojos de su hijo—. Hablemos sobre esto en privado, Len. Tu padre está por llamar desde Berlín. Veremos qué podemos hacer con respecto a todo este asunto... Rin-chan, ¿cuida mucho de estas lindas pequeñas mientras Lenny y yo vamos a conversar por allá, está bien?

Y con ello, Shizuka condujo a su hijo fuera del pasillo. La rubia estaba resignándose a dejar morir su interés por saber qué razón o qué clase de plan había traído a Shizuka hasta la estación neoyorquina desde Boston cuando bajó su mirada y se topó con los contrastantes ojos abiertos e inquisitivos de Leti y Tia. Sorprendida, les preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo han fingido estar dormidas?

Ellas se arrodillaron sobre las superficies plásticas de los asientos, batallando por no resbalarse y terminar en el suelo, y se inclinaron hacia los oídos agudos de Rin, cada una ocupando uno de sus costados. Simultáneamente, con sus apacibles voces cosquillando sus orejas, respondieron con otro cuestionamiento:

—¿Quién es esa señora y por qué Len oniisan la ha llamado hasta aquí?

* * *

><p>Shizuka se cruzó de brazos y largó un prolongado suspiro, deshaciendo el tenso nudo que mantenía su aliento dentro de su garganta. Len no se inmutó. Sus orbes celestes, centelleantes de determinación y entendimiento, penetraron la mirada profunda, astuta e indagadora de su madre. Eran dos ráfagas de aire, una fría y otra caliente, enfrentándose y entrelazándose en un torbellino de voluntades. Shizuka volvió a inhalar, lentamente, antes de aclarar su voz y preguntar:<p>

—¿Es definitivo?—Len le contestó con un efímero asentimiento—. ¿Esas niñas son _tan _especiales que tu decisión es _así_ de irrevocable?

—Lo son—dijo sin vacilar. Shizuka lanzó sus ojos reflexivos al techo y, a continuación, los hincó en el suelo. Comenzó a golpear con uno de sus dedos su propio codo, mostrando una clase de impaciencia o ansiedad. Len permaneció quieto.

—Lenny, antes de continuar precipitándote en esta descabellada situación, quiero que te detengas unos minutos a recapacitar el peso de tu decisión —el rubio tenía las intenciones de replicar, intentando no sonar desdeñoso o despreciativo por la justificable necedad de su madre, no obstante, antes de que las sílabas consiguiesen resbalarse fuera de su boca, Shizuka le arrebató la palabra:—.Tú tienes toda una vida por delante, cariño. Eres aún demasiado joven; hay un camino lleno de oportunidades y alternativas extendiéndose delante de ti. Si continúas aferrado a esta impulsiva y terca idea, tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias que vendrán con ella. Esta responsabilidad no solo comprometerá su futuro, sino el tuyo también. ¿Tienes eso presente, no es así?

—Por supuesto—respondió con simpleza. Shizuka, movida por su propósito de probarle y persuadirle, preparó otro argumento para añadir a sus objeciones. Se encontraba preparada para decírselo cuando él disparó una respuesta que causó conmoción dentro de ella y enmudeció su lengua—. Más que comprometer mi futuro, le dará un nuevo sentido a mi vida… Mientras te esperaba, lo pensé. Lo recapacité y reflexioné. Y, muy a pesar de todas las posibilidades negativas que pude encontrar, quiero hacerlo. Es mi deber, mamá. Con ellas, con su madre y conmigo mismo.

—Me parece que no habrás considerado todos los riesgos, de lo contrario, tu voluntad habría sido otra—murmuró con un recelo cauteloso, empezando a darse por vencida—. No comprendo completamente lo que intentas decirme. ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Lenny?

—Mamá, su madre _prácticamente me rogó_ que las cuidara por ella. Tú no estuviste ahí para ver la desesperación y la agonía que Sukone-san reflejaba en sus ojos durante los últimos minutos antes de que acabara con su vida. Velar por su bienestar es lo único que puedo hacer por Sukone-san, después de haber fallado en rescatarla…

—Lenny, ¿por qué…?

—Además—Len se recompuso y sonrió, aliviando a su madre, quien empezaba a alarmarse por la tristeza que tomó posesión del brillo en el rostro de su hijo—, yo sé cómo se siente perder el cariño de tu madre a una edad tan temprana—musitó casi inaudiblemente, pero Shizuka manejó oírlo a la perfección. Fue su consuelo no percibir alguna pizca de rencor o molestia en su voz. Len estaba sereno y le enseñaba una sonrisa feliz—. Quizás no pueda otorgarles el afecto de una madre, pero sí puedo darles el cuidado y la seguridad de un padre.

—Lenny, me parece admirable tu preocupación y tu interés por su bienestar, pero tienes tan solo dieciocho años—volvió a rebatir su madre—, ¿no preferirías dejar que alguna otra familia, adecuada y estable, les adoptara?

—No sería lo mismo, mamá—Len dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada—. Llámame egoísta o irracional si quieres, pero no pretendo otorgarle esa misión a nadie más. Hace poco escuché a Leti y a Tia llorar por la idea de tener unos extraños como nuevos padres. Pensé que sería lo mejor para ellas, pero… ¿Qué tal si llegasen a separarles en medio de transiciones legales? No sería la primera vez que un caso así sucediera. ¿Qué pasaría si sufrieran algún tipo de malestar en el orfanato o si llegasen a contraer alguna enfermedad? ¿Y si son adoptadas por alguien que abuse de ellas o les maltrate? Son niñas tan especiales, son un par de diamantes en bruto, y no quisiera ver sus inocentes sonrisas arruinadas. No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. También llegué a considerar qué pasaría si nadie les adopta y…ugh. Prefiero no imaginármelo. Es por ello que deseo ser yo quien les otorgue estabilidad, mamá. Tengo los recursos para hacerlo.

—Bien, veo que nada de lo que diga podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión—su mamá frunció sus labios y suspiró—. ¿Y qué sucederá con tu carrera, Lenny? Ellas podrían implicar un obstáculo realmente grande para que sigas avanzando. ¿Y qué hay sobre la prensa? Esto será un escándalo nefasto. ¿Crees que podrás controlarlo?

—Sí. Tú sabes, los escándalos son pasajeros, pero sé que las memorias que podría llegar a construir con ellas, no—Shizuka sonrió, conmovida—. Y, con respecto a lo de mi carrera, muchos han estado en una situación más complicada que la mía, siendo padres jóvenes, y han conseguido superarse en la vida. Además, sé que te tengo a ti para apoyarme, ¿cierto?

—_Cierto_—se rindió su madre, dejando caer sus hombros y esbozando una sonrisa amena—. Tú sabes que siempre te apoyaré, Lenny, sin importar qué decidas hacer con tu vida, siempre y cuando estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo es bueno para ti y para los demás. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Haber tomado la decisión de adoptar a Leti y a Tia me demuestra que puedes asumir responsabilidades con firmeza. Viendo tu determinación, sé que lo harás bien.

—Gracias, mamá—ella abrió sus brazos y sostuvo entre ellos a Len, como si se tratase de un niño—. ¿Hablarás con mi padre, entonces?—Ella afirmó y Len le abrazó con más fuerza.

—Supongo que esas dos pequeñas de ahora en adelante me llamarán abuela…—Shizuka se rio y bufó suavemente—. Bueno, eso sí que es un shock. No tenía planeado oír algo así hasta dentro de unos seis años más como mínimo. Tendré que acostumbrarme…

—Lo harás mamá. Sé que lo harás.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes preparado para oír a alguien llamándote "papá"? —Inquirió, enarcando su ceja.

—Quién sabe—respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Len piensa hacerse cargo de Leti y Tia? ¡Increíble! Pero, si aún no es mayor de edad, ¿cómo…?<em>—Rin retornó a los asientos, tras haber oído accidentalmente la última parte de la conversación de los Asakawa, dispuesta a seguir vigilando a las dos niñas, quienes habían quedado bajo el cuidado de una oficial.

—¡Oneesan! Mira lo que he dibujado—Leti saltó del escritorio sobre el cual se encontraba sentada y corrió hasta arroparse bajo la mirada de Rin, agitando una hoja de papel blanca rayada con delicadas líneas que formaban una especie de flor. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Qué preciosa es! Ha quedado magnífica, Leti—la albina la extendió aún más y le señaló que era para ella. Rin sonrió—. ¿Es para mí? Muchas gracias, me encanta…¿Y tú, Tia? ¿No has dibujado nada?

—Yo hice un pingüino para oniisan, pero…—Tia mordió sus labios y realizó un mohín—creo que mi pingüino está muy gordo y feo. A oniisan no le gustará.

—Claro que le gustará, es de Len de quien estamos hablando—replicó la chica, tomando el dibujo tan tierno del peculiar animal—. Es hermoso, Tia. A Len le fascinará, puedo asegurártelo.

—¿Qué cosa me fascinará?—Irrumpió Len en la plática, emergiendo con Shizuka, y Rin estuvo a punto de chillar por el susto. Leti y Tia pestañearon un par de veces cuando notaron que el rostro de su hermana mayor perdía color. Rin, sin querer hacer uso de su quebrada y avergonzada voz, le pasó la hoja de Tia y esperó a ver la reacción de los recién llegados.

—Es para ti. Tia lo hizo con mucho cariño—aclaró, tenazmente. Len revisó el esmerado trabajo y sonrió ampliamente, agradeciéndole por su gesto tan sincero e inocente. Leti insistió para que Rin le enseñase su dibujo a Len. Ella, reluctante, cumplió, sin poder esconder la sonrisa tan grande que se esparció por su rostro. Shizuka miró a la joven pareja, que aún no era una en realidad, y negó. Se acercó a la oficial que custodiaba a las niñas y preguntó.

—¿Podemos hablar unos minutos en privado? Necesito su asesoría para abrir un proceso de adopción—murmuró y la oficial, sorprendida, le pidió que le acompañase. Rin y Len permanecieron en silencio por minutos, hasta que ella por fin habló.

—Uhm, ¿crees que pueda irme? Es tarde ya y Meiko-nee debe estar preocupada por mí. Le dije que llegaría hace cincuenta minutos atrás y aún continúo aquí, sin poder comunicarme con ellas.

—¿Crees que podrías quedarte unos diez minutos más?—Suplicó, sintiéndose culpable por su egoísmo. Pero no quería dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente. La rubia enterneció su mirada y la dirigió hasta las dos más pequeñas, que halaban su pantalón con afán—. Te acompañaré a tomar un taxi después de ese tiempo…

—¿Adónde irás, oneesan?—Preguntaron las gemelas al unísono, con sus ojos esperanzados y expectantes—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver pronto, oneesan? ¿Crees que podamos ir a jugar juntas mañana?

—¿Eh?—Rin tragó con dificultad. Partirían pasado mañana a Los Ángeles y Rin estaba más que segura de que Meiko no le quitaría un ojo de encima en su último día en Nueva York. Ya había sacrificado la mitad de un día de turismo con sus amigas y había recurrido a súplicas arrodilladas para conseguir el permiso para separarse del grupo—. No creo que pueda, pequeñas—dijo, entristecida—. Verán, oneesan dejará Nueva York el martes y mañana necesita preparase para su partida.

—Oh…—las expresiones apagadas de las gemelas y de Len amedrentaron su corazón, lo hicieron contraerse y retorcerse por la pena. Pero no se podía hacer nada. Ella tenía que irse, inevitablemente, tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, las gemelas estaban ahora bajo custodia del Estado y no tenían permitido andar libremente por ahí. Por ende, aquella precipitada salida era más que inaccesible. Len haló su codo y le regaló una sonrisa miserable.

—Disculpen—apareció una mujer alta, de largos cabellos anaranjados y cara pecosa, examinando al par de jóvenes y a las dos niñas que corrieron a protegerse detrás de ellos cuando ella se adentró en la estación y las localizó con su sospechosa mirada—. Mi nombre Misha Orange. Soy una trabajadora social que ha venido en representación de la casa hogar Ángel Guardián. Yo, um…—sus comprensivos ojos naranjas cayeron sobre el par de criaturas que se refugiaban detrás de Rin y Len. Ellos sonrieron, apenados—. ¿Podrían decirme dónde puedo encontrar al detective Hawkins? Él fue quien conversó conmigo.

—Si está buscando a Hawkins, sígame, por favor—Shizuka y el oficial habían regresado, y ahora la mujer llamada Misha se retiraba con él por el mismo pasillo por el que madre de Len había vuelto. Shizuka acomodó el anillo en su dedo anular y suspiró con cansancio.

—Cuando culminen su conversación, tendremos que marcharnos y Tia y Leti se irán con ella—comentó rápidamente, en un susurro, para que las aludidas no oyeran. Rin les apartó y les distrajo con los peluches que habían comprado en el museo—. He hablado con el oficial, Len. Tengo varios contactos que podrían ayudarnos a acelerar el proceso, pero creo que tardaremos cerca de un año en conseguir la custodia completa de las dos. Será complicado y quizás fastidioso, mas no imposible. Hablé con tu padre y hemos acordado que empezaremos los trámites apenas regrese de Berlín. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Preferiría iniciarlos lo más pronto posible, pero supongo que sí—su madre se quedó observando a Rin, quien, arrodillada a pocos metros de ellos, agitaba los muñecos de las niñas como si fueran sus títeres, imitando sus voces y haciendo reír a las más pequeñas con sus ocurrencias. Una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro. Acarició el brazo de su hijo y, lentamente, cuestionó:

—Entonces, ¿hay alguna candidata potencial para ser la madre sustituta de Leti y Tia?—Len se sobresaltó y se alejó de ella, como si hubiese recibido una carga de electricidad con aquella caricia. Su madre aumentó la tenacidad en su expresión.

—¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la repuesta?—Murmuró, malhumorado. Shizuka rio, atrayendo la atención de las gemelas y de Rin. Ella se unió a las carcajadas al admirar el rostro ennegrecido del rubio, pero pronto un alboroto le distrajo y arruinó su humor. Se puso de pie bruscamente y mordió sus labios cuando, a lo lejos, divisó la figura de Meiko, seguida por unas alarmadas Gumi y Miku, adentrándose a la estación con un policía alto y turbado. Parecía que la castaña estaba dándole datos al sujeto. Antes de que pudiese saludarles, Miku le señaló y gritó:

—¡OH DIOS, MEIKO! AHÍ ESTÁ. ¡ESTÁ ASALVO!—Gumi y Miku corrieron, encendidas por el alivio y la dicha, empujando a cualquier cosa o persona que se interpusiese en su camino, y taclearon a Rin contra un asiento, asfixiándole. Leti y Tia, espantadas por el abrupto ataque, comenzaron a golpear sus peluches con toda su fuerza contra las dos intrusas que ahogaban a su hermana mayor. Len y Shizuka aguantaron sus risas.

—¡No funciona! ¡Oniisan! ¡Van a matar a Rin-chan!—Acusó Leti, lloriqueando mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del Asakawa. Él se había hincado y las había recibido en un caluroso abrazo. Gumi decidió, por fin, separarse de la rubia. Se encontró con una impactante escena, viendo al otro hincado con dos niñas colgando de su cuello.

—¿Quiénes son ésas? ¿Fans? ¿No son muy pequeñas? —Susurró en el oído de Rin. Ésta se irguió y Miku y Gumi decidieron separarse de ella. Rin aspiró con dificultad.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Era necesario que intentasen asesinarme? ¡Creí que me ahogaría con mi propia saliva o algo por el estilo!

—¡Rin Kasane!—Meiko apareció y golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza con el movimiento de una elegante cachetada. Ella gimió—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre reprocharles cuando eres tú la que está errada aquí?! ¡Nos tuviste esperándote por una hora entera! ¡Creí que algo malo te había pasado, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué rayos te impidió comunicarte con nosotras?!

—Meiko-nee, baja la voz, estamos llamando la atención—pidió con cuidado. Meiko desvió su mirada fulminante e intentó calmar su impetuoso temperamento—. Sé que sobrepasé la hora en la que se suponía debía volver, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas. Ah… Vengan acá—Rin les indicó, a través de gestos que se acercaran. Ellas saltaron y la abrazaron protectoramente, alertas por si aquellas mujeres intentaran herir de nuevo a su hermana—. Ellas son Leti y Tia. Niñas, ellas son mis amigas Meiko-nee, Miku-chan y Gumi-chan. No tienen que preocuparse; no me harán daño. Solo estaban jugando.

—¿Jugando? Pe-Pero…Oneesan, esa señora de cabellera marrón te pegó. Esa clase juego es temible. Ella nos da miedo, oneesan—respondió Leti, acomodándose sobre su pecho. Len sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Leti. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a su salvajismo—Meiko atinó un mordaz golpe a la cabeza de Len, haciéndole gruñir por el dolor. Tia y Leti volvieron a respingar.

—¡Es una bestia!

—¡Meiko! Tsk. Estás asustando a mis niñas, ¿podrías controlarte?—La castaña entreabrió sus labios, pasmada, y se volvió a Gumi y a Miku. Éstas se veían tan desorientadas como ella. Shizuka, quien había permanecido de pie e inmune al alboroto, se animó a intervenir.

—Ahí viene la trabajadora social—advirtió—. Es hora de decir adiós, Len.

* * *

><p>—Gracias de nuevo por pagar el taxi—dijo Meiko por tercera vez, fuera de la comisaría, de pie junto a la puerta de la cabina de pasajeros. Meiko y Gumi estaban apurruñadas dentro de ésta, esperando a que las otras dos acabasen con sus despedidas.<p>

Len negó suavemente, restándole importancia al gesto. De hecho, había sido su madre quien había insistido en que lo hiciera, como el caballero que era, y él, dado que Rin estaba involucrada en el paquete de pasajeros, no dudó en acometerlo.

Meiko se introdujo en el vehículo y obligó a las otras dos a que se arrimaran aún más. Ellas chillaron cuando el espacio entre ellas se encogía. Gumi quedó acorralada contra la fría ventana, siendo el objeto de diversión del taxista. Rin apareció detrás de Len, con una sonrisa apagada, abrazándose a sí misma. Len le había ofrecido su chaqueta, pero ella la había rechazado numerosas veces.

—Hoy fue un día memorable—confesó con timidez. Len asintió e intentó recordar alguna otra oportunidad donde hubiesen salido _solos _al público, como pareja, además de su cita casi fallida al acuario. No recordando alguna, sonrió.

—Nuestras citas siempre son memorables—Rin le miró detenidamente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solo hemos tenido dos encuentros a solas que puedan ser considerados citas—aseguró con certeza y el rubio quedó sorprendido. La rubia frunció su ceño y mordió su lengua. ¿Dos? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de ello?—Eh, bueno, solo lo digo…eh, porque, bue-bueno, es lo que recuerdo—tartamudeó.

—Estás en lo correcto—mencionó y ambos cayeron en un incómodo silencio. Rin, sintiendo que el tiempo se acababa y si no actuaba rápido todo se arruinaría, cambió el camino de su conversación.

—Estoy impresionada, sabes. Me parece admirable la decisión que tomaste con respecto a Letia y a Tia. No cualquiera hubiese decidido en adoptarles—él le dirigió una mirada asombrada—. Sí, quizás oí un poco de tu conversación con Shizuka-san. Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes…

—En fin, espero que todos los trámites salgan bien y puedas cuidarles bien. Aunque, es difícil entenderlo porque tan solo tienes dieciochos años y…

—Su tutela estará en manos de mis padres legalmente, pero yo tendré el permiso de cuidarles como si fueran mis propias hijas. Mis padres están muy ocupados de todas formas como para hacerse cargo de ellas—Rin afirmó y él le sonrió—. ¿A qué hora saldrá su vuelo mañana?

—A las seis de la tarde. Estaremos en el aeropuerto cerca de las tres…—agregó, implicando con su tono de voz que le gustaría verle antes de irse a California. Len se quedó pensativo.

—¿Crees que puedas escaparte al mediodía de tus amigas? Prometo regresarte antes de las tres. Es que me gustaría que te despidieras de Leti y Tia antes de marcharte.

—¿Me llevarás a verles en el orfanato?—Dijo, sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Te apetecería?

—Claro que sí—Rin asintió de nuevo y extendió su mano hacia él, sonriendo—. ¿Es una cita entonces?

—Tenemos una cita, Rin—el taxista hizo sonar la corneta del auto, sacándolos de su mundo pequeño, y Len le dejó ir. Ella agitó su mano cuando se subió en la cabina.

Len lanzó una última mirada a las luces traseras del taxi antes de volverse al auto donde su madre aguardaba por él.

_¿Será mañana la última vez que le vuelva a ver?_

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Ok. Se supone que debería estar durmiendo ya, pero quería publicar este capítulo.<em>

_Es un regalo para ustedes porque alcanzamos los 400 reviews._

_¡GRACIAS A TODAS! No saben lo mucho que significa para mí saber que aún cuento con su apoyo._

_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!_

_Por favor, continúen siendo tan pacientes y atentas, que serán bien premiadas por ello._

_Les quiero un montón, ¡gracias por todo!_

_Espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen sus opiniones en un review._

_¡No cuesta nada de nadita!_

_¡Cuídense y tengan una semana fantástica!_

_(o lo que queda de ella)._

_¡Besos y abrazos virtuales!_

_Chu~ Chu~ *_

_Con cariño, Jess._


	35. Armonías Conciliadoras

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXV- Armonías Conciliadoras<strong>

—_Tres en punto. Ni un minuto más tarde. ¿Ha quedado claro?_—Meiko enfatizó cuidadosamente sus palabras, advirtiendo severas consecuencias si sucedía un acontecimiento similar a los del día anterior, y dio su beneplácito para que la rubia se retirara.

Rin se había desvelado la mitad de la noche para acomodar su descomunal maleta, que ella consideraba demasiado gigantesca para lo poco que llevaba consigo, y arreglar su desordenado equipaje dentro de ésta antes de partir a Los Ángeles. Meiko había caído dormida, probablemente cansada por la agitación que le causó su súbita desaparición, apenas habían llegado a su habitación. Mientras la castaña roncaba por la mala posición en la que dormía, Rin se encargaba de dejar cada detalle listo para su viaje. No tendría tiempo mañana, por lo que era indispensable aprovechar cada segundo que transcurría.

La rubia salió a la concurrida avenida y batalló por llamar un taxi. Len había llamado al hotel durante el transcurso de la mañana para avisarle que se reunirían en Brooklyn, a más de media hora del hotel donde se hospedaba si considerabas el tráfico, y tomarían la línea de subterráneos IND Queens Boulevard hasta la comunidad de Jackson Heights, en el condado de Queens, donde se hallaba localizado el nuevo hogar temporal de las gemelas. Rin perdió unos diez minutos intentando ser notada por un taxi y, cuando por fin consiguió detener un vehículo amarillo, una arrogante señora le empujó fuera del camino y le quitó lo que por derecho era suyo. Rin ardió en rabia y quiso gritarle reproches, pero se contuvo.

—Veo que tienes problemas, pequeña ingenua—dijo Meiko detrás de ella, riéndose. Rin se sobresaltó y Meiko tuvo que sostenerle para que no brincara de la acera a la calle—. Cuando estudiaba en San Francisco, hubo un verano en el que mis compañeros decidieron que debíamos pasar tiempo aquí y disfrutar de los placeres neoyorquinos antes de que nuestro descanso acabase. Si algo aprendí de esa experiencia en esta alocada ciudad es cómo lidiar y atraer la atención de un taxista. Ven, te enseño.

—Meiko-nee, no sé por qué pero siento que esto no terminará bien—murmuró la rubia, alisando con inquietud el ras de su holgado suéter negro con margaritas blancas. La castaña le indicó que observase atentamente y aprendiera. Pasaron unos minutos sin que un taxi vacío apareciera en el horizonte. Cuando Meiko divisó uno aproximándose a toda velocidad, esperó unos segundos y saltó a la calle, haciendo que el taxi frenase a pocos metros de ella. La rubia sintió que sus ojos por poco se salían de sus cavidades.

—¡Perfecto! Señor, necesito que nos lleve hasta Brooklyn—indicó Meiko. El taxista desbloqueó las puertas del vehículo y les pidió que se adentrasen en la cabina. La castaña empujó a una rubia atónita y abatida y se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas. El taxi arrancó.

—Uh…—La más joven frunció el ceño y tragó lentamente. No quería sonar grosera, pero un detalle mísero empezaba a incomodarle—, ¿Meiko-nee?

—¿Mm?

Rin suspiró.

—¿Por qué estás _tú _aquí?

—¿Por qué más? Te acompañaré hasta Brooklyn. Tienes cara de turista desamparada, Rin. Temo que se aprovechen de ti.

—Uh. Ok, gracias—contestó realmente confundida. La castaña acarició su coronilla y jugó con los mechones dorados de su hermanita menor. Rin le observó con curiosidad impregnando sus ojos celestes.

—Es un placer, Rin. Siempre me tendrás aquí para cuidarte—musitó, aunque Rin no pudo oírle. Su atención se había desviado a los transeúntes que circulaban por las extravagantes calles.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por acompañarme, Meiko-nee. Por favor, déjame pagar el viaje de vuelta…Me siento mal sabiendo que te costó treinta dólares el recorrido hasta acá—intentó persuadirle, pero la mujer se rehusó a escucharla. Se encontraban a una cuadra de la estación en que Len y Rin habían pautado su encuentro. Meiko y ella habían descendido del automóvil, no sin antes pedirle al taxista que esperase unos momentos para llevar de regreso a Meiko hacia Manhattan.<p>

—Pórtate bien, Rin, y has que ese idiota Asakawa se babee por ti—la rubia se sonrojó profundamente y agitó con vigor su cabeza, escandalizada por las desvergonzadas palabras de su hermana mayor. Meiko rio y con ella, el entrometido taxista. Su cara probablemente producía demasiada gracia porque estaba segurísima que el nombre no podía pronunciar ni dos palabras en japonés—. Está bien. Tienes razón, lo lamento. No debí decir eso. Estoy equivocada… Él ya lo hace, ¿no? Es_ tan_ evidente.

—¡Meiko-nee!

—Rin, sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo—el rostro de la castaña pronto perdió todo rastro de broma y se tornó súbitamente sombrío, cosa que espantó a la rubia—. Ahora, hablando en serio, necesito que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué cosa, oneesan?

—Sin importar qué pueda suceder hoy, piensa muy bien tus decisiones antes de actuar. Rin, prométeme que te cuidarás, _que serás prudente y cautelosa_. No quiero verte herida ni triste otra vez.

—Meiko-nee, en verdad no comprendo a qué te refieres.

—Rin, hoy partiremos hacia Los Ángeles y luego nos iremos de Estados Unidos. ¿Sabes cuándo volveremos a ver a Len de nuevo?—Una punzada atravesó el corazón de Rin. Ella clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior y clavó sus ojos en el pavimento. _Por supuesto que lo sabía_. En un principio, cómo ansiaba que los días restantes en Nueva York se acabasen y pudiesen moverse a su siguiente parada. No obstante, ahora tendía a evadir aquel horrible pensamiento, lamentando el hecho de no contar con más tiempo para revivir su pasado con el rubio. Dios, aquello le afectaba más de lo que debería hacerlo—. Es probable que no le veamos más en mucho, mucho tiempo. La cuenta podría llegar hasta años, ¿no es cierto?

—Ya lo sé…

—Bien. Yo confío en ti, Rin. Ya estás madurando y es hora de que tus decisiones sean las de un adulto. Confío en que sabrás que es lo mejor para ti. Busca una solución equilibrada entre tu corazón y tu razón, y no dejes que ninguno de los dos nuble por completo tu juicio. Antes de dar tu conclusión, sé precavida y tómalo con calma. ¿Está bien?

—Meiko-nee, ¿por qué suenas tan preocupada? Siento que estás insinuando cosas que no son…—Rin inclinó su cabeza y se detuvo a pensar unos momentos—. Por favor, no tengas ideas erradas. No es como si Len y yo estuviésemos planeando volver a estar juntos… ¡Por Dios! ¡Apenas nos encontramos hace unos días! Para mí, Len es…es _un muy buen amigo_—Rin volvió a agachar la mirada, aturdida por el torbellino interno que le gritaba con potencia: "¡mentirosa!"—. Además, Len tiene a SeeU-chan.

—¿Uh? ¿A SeeU?—Meiko quiso golpearse en la cabeza al ver la vacilación en la respuesta de su hermana menor—. _¿En qué rayos está pensando ese cabeza hueca? Más le vale resolver estos malentendidos antes de que sea demasiado tarde._ Bueno, Rin… Si Len no te lo ha dicho entonces, supongo, que pronto lo hará. _Si es lo suficientemente listo como para comprender la delicadeza de la situación, lo hará. _

—¿Decirme qué? ¿Oneesan?—Rin frunció el ceño—: ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Que te lo diga él—contestó, contrayendo sus hombros—. En fin. Solo quiero que te grabes que debes considerar paso por paso antes de precipitarte a cualquier cosa. ¿Comprendido? Ah, y metí algo dentro de tu bolsillo que probablemente quieras ver más tarde. Sé puntual y no tardes en alcanzarnos en el hotel. Diviértete mucho y mándale mis saludos a ese par de mini demonios. Nos vemos, pequeña.

_¿Mini demonios? _

—¿Uh? Está bien…Adiós, oneesan—Meiko asintió y se subió en el vehículo, despidiéndose con un lento movimiento de manos. La rubia le regresó el saludo, aún desorientada por sus espontáneas y deshiladas palabras. Cuando el automóvil se había perdido de su vista y ella se hubo tornado, divisó al rubio en la cumbre de las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo, conversando por teléfono.

Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo detrás de él, sin ser percibida por Len.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No tienes que sobreactuar, SeeU… Sí, ya lo he discutido con mis papás. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?—Una prolongada pausa cortó la voz suave de Len—. Sí, gracias. Tú sabes que yo también te quiero. No hay necesidad de que te lo recuerde.

_Auch._

La rubia giró sobre sus talones y distrajo su atención examinando las edificaciones de los alrededores. _¿Por qué duele tanto? _Su vista pasó de ventana en ventana, intrigada por saber qué clase de persona habitaba dentro de cada departamento. Vio a una niña saludándole desde lo alto de un edificio viejo y no pudo evitar imitar su gesto. La pequeña se escondió por la vergüenza y la rubia rio, quizás más alto de lo que tenía planeado, siendo descubierta finalmente por su cita.

—¿Rin?—Dijo él, colgando la llamada, sorprendido de no haberse percatado de su llegada. Ella le sonrió débilmente, abrazando la cinta de su bolso. Len se fijó en el atuendo simple y cómodo que cargaba. Un suéter negro con flores blancas estampadas en él, un par de blue jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas. Sobre su cabeza venía el hermoso lazo blanco que le caracterizaba. Len extendió su mano y le invitó a tomarla.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? Lamento si se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve problemas tomando un taxi hasta acá—se disculpó suavemente, queriendo morir cuando Len entrelazó sus dedos y empezó a guiarle escaleras abajo. ¿Cómo podía Rin definir precisamente lo que eran? ¿Muy buenos conocidos? ¿Amigos íntimos? ¿O…?

_No. Len tiene novia. No pienses idioteces, Rin._

—No te preocupes, no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando cuando te encontré riéndote detrás de mí. Discúlpame tú a mí por haberte ignorado involuntariamente; prometo que no volverá a suceder—la rubia apretó su mano, dándole a entender que no era necesario que pidiese perdón por una tontería como aquélla. Él sonrió y procedió a comprar sus tickets, dejando libre su mano mientras le evitaba la molestia de enfilarse.

Rin le miraba a pocos metros, cerca de las barras de seguridad que restringían la entrada, y, antes de que pudiese percatarse, se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. _¿Por qué?_ Repetía su acusadora conciencia. _Es hora de que detengas las emociones. Estás ilusionándote, Rin. Saldrás lastimada si no pisas tierra firme pronto. _El remordimiento era casi insoportable. Rin sentía que todo su interior se estremecía por la culpa cuando recordaba el rostro de SeeU. Pero… no todo era su responsabilidad, ¿cierto? Las acciones dulces y atentas de Len daban mucho que pensar y esperar. _¿Adónde quiere llegar Len con todo esto? ¿A qué está jugando? O… ¿Soy yo la única que se siente acortejada? ¿Es que estoy tomando las cosas demasiado en serio?_

—¿Lista?

Ella respingó.

—¿Uh? S-Sí, por supuesto—él la condujo a través de los largos túneles, bañados en una leve penumbra, hasta alcanzar la parada que los trasladaría hasta Queens.

Le seguía, dubitativa, intentando descifrar que escondería Len detrás de aquella hermosa sonrisa suya. Él había probado ser de confianza, mas… Rin no sabía qué debía creer en verdad. Lo más posible era que las palabras de Meiko se relacionaran con aquella situación tan exasperante. No debía apurarse y tampoco debía dejar que sus emociones obstaculizaran su raciocinio. Debía ser cuidadosa con el impredecible Len Asakawa. Después de todo, Len era poco más que un extraño, pero poco menos que un verdadero amigo. Rin suspiró.

—¿Rin? ¿Estás escuchándome?—Len palpó su hombro y ella saltó sobre su asiento. Rin observó su entorno y sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente. ¿Precisamente cuándo había arribado el tren? ¿En qué momento exacto se había adentrando en él? Len, percibiendo su alarmante pánico, sostuvo su mano y le pidió con un murmullo que se calmara. Ella mordió su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto… extraña.

—Perdóname, estoy algo distraída. Ayer no conseguí dormir mucho, ya sabes, porque estaba preparando mi equipaje y todo eso. Um… ¿Qué me decías?

—Estaba hablándote sobre mi madre, Rin—la rubia pestañeó varias veces, intentando recalcar su supuesta conversación, pero su mente estaba totalmente vacía, completamente en blanco. _Qué novedad_, opinó con ironía mientras sus cejas se fruncían. Regresándole una sonrisa apenada, le suplicó a Len que continuase hablando—. Bueno, ayer, cuando mi madre conoció a Leti y a Tia, no pudo evitar ver en ellas a las hijas de su… eh… anterior compañero sentimental—articuló, inseguro de cómo llamar exactamente a Yamato. Rin recordó a las pelirrojas que habían aparecido con el gatito en el acuario.

—Uh, claro. Les recuerdo—Len le miró, fascinado, y ella se aclaró la garganta—. Quizá no sean recuerdos perfectos y claros, pero puedo visualizar el escenario. ¿Qué ha dicho Shizuka-san sobre ellas?

—Mi madre les extraña, de hecho. Eran buenas niñas y espera que puedan crecer sanas y fuertes—Rin armó una sonrisa conmovida—. La última vez que les vi fue hace unos cinco meses atrás. Yamato contactó a mi madre para felicitarla en su cumpleaños. Al parecer, Wakana y Kotone querían hablar con ella y verle otra vez. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta que realmente se habían encariñado con mi madre.

—¿Quién no podría encariñarse con Shizuka-san? Es una persona muy cálida y fabulosa, además de ser una madre estupenda—replicó honestamente. Len enterneció su mirada y tomó la mano de Rin entre las suyas. Besó la palma de su mano. Las mejillas de Rin fueron pintadas por un tierno carmesí.

—Mi madre y tú son muy parecidas, Rin. Tú eres tan especial como ella lo es; tan estupenda, fantástica, cálida, preciosa e insustituible—la rubia cerró sus ojos y se embriagó con la extrema dulzura que les rodeaba. _Bueno, Len Asakawa, si tu propósito era confundirme más, lo has conseguido. Felicidades._

—Gracias, Len—dijo, apartando su mano y enderezándose sobre su asiento. _Sé cautelosa._ Len se acomodó también y suspiró. Prometía ser un viaje más largo de lo que parecía.

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron por fin delante de un edificio antiguo y amplio. Tenía un porche bastante simple, protegido detrás de unas viejas rejas de hierro y conformando por unas cuantas escaleras de cemento que daban a la acera principal. En uno de los muros donde las bisagras del portón se hallaban incrustadas había una placa de bronce con la siguiente inscripción: <em>Guardian Angel Group Home.<em> Rin observó cómo Len, tan ensimismado por el aspecto callado de la casa hogar, procedía a tocar el timbre. Pronto se escuchó, a través del comunicador encima del botón del timbre, que alguien atendía y preguntaba de quién se trataba.

—¿Señorita Orange? Buenos días, soy Len Asakawa, hijo de Shizuka Asakawa—habló el rubio, cuidadosamente, esperando a que la mujer lo reconociese—. He venido hasta acá para hacer una visita a las gemelas que recién ingresaron ayer en la institución.

—¡Oh, claro! El hijo del empresario japonés, por supuesto. La señorita Orange no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero con gusto les recibiré. Por favor, esperen unos momentos.

Aguardaron como les fue indicado y pronto vieron surgir, desde las puertas oscuras de roble, a una mujer alta, vestida casualmente, con una sonrisa refinada. Len observó a Rin y Rin observó a Len. Tenía una peculiar melena rosada y unos profundos ojos violetas. Llegaría a los treinta años como máximo. Su piel estaba algo bronceada.

—Es un placer tenerlos como visitantes. Mi nombre es Mirai Pickett y soy una de las principales encargadas de esta institución. Tengo entendido, por una llamada que recibí de uno de los abogados de la casa hogar, que han venido como visitantes a cerciorarse de que las gemelas japonesas, Leti y Tia, se estén adaptando adecuadamente.

—Sí, así es—contestó Len mientras Rin alzaba sus cejas. Mirai asintió.

—En un principio la idea me puso escéptica. No vemos casos como estos tan seguidos—siguió hablando la señora, guiándoles dentro de la acogedora edificación—. Por lo general, esta clase de "simples visitas" no son permitidas con tanta facilidad. Tememos algún tipo de preferencia hacia los niños, por lo que dejamos todos los trámites legales en manos de la agencia de adopción a la que estamos asociadas y, cuando finalmente recibimos una confirmación, concluimos la adopción y entregamos al niño.

—Suena como un negocio—musitó Rin entre dientes. Mirai no le escuchó, y si lo hizo, entonces intentó ignorarle. Len no añadió nada más.

—He oído por la señorita Orange que sus padres, joven Len, piensan iniciar los trámites necesarios para adquirir la tutela de Leti y Tia. Es maravilloso. Quedé realmente pasmada cuando oí sobre el accidente que tomó la vida su madre.

—Sí, fue terrible. Preferiríamos no hablar sobre ello—respondió la rubia, sabiendo lo afectado que se mostraba Len cuando el tema salía a flote. La mujer le lanzó una mirada indagadora y asintió lentamente. Los condujo por un pasillo largo, después de haberles retenido momentáneamente en el vestíbulo. Asomaba su cabeza de vez en cuando dentro de las numerosas habitaciones, buscando al par de niñas astutas que se movían tan ágilmente como los ninjas dentro de aquella planta.

Rin y Len saludaban de vez en cuando a los niños, quienes quedaban fascinados o atraídos por el hecho de ver visitantes inesperados, y continuaban pisando los talones de la frenética mujer que buscaba de recámara en recámara a las gemelas. Rin se había detenido a jugar con los niños o a leerles algo en varias ocasiones al tiempo en que Len era retado por algún infante a competir. Mientras se hallaban en aquella eterna odisea, los dos se tomaron también la molestia de examinar los entornos donde Leti y Tia permanecerían temporalmente. Las instalaciones estaban en un estado impecable; las literas se veían cómodas, los armarios y guardarropas estaban ordenados perfectamente, los juguetes y útiles iban en pilas organizadas por colores y tamaños… Parecía un ambiente propicio para el crecimiento y desarrollo de jóvenes.

Salieron al modesto patio trasero, donde varios niños jugaban en un pequeño parque mientras otros se encontraban realizando quehaceres con las ayudantes de la casa hogar. Rin y Len localizaron, finalmente, a una de las gemelas. Leti se encontraba en la cima del castillo de juegos, peinando a una muñeca de trapo, totalmente ajena a su alrededor. Tia acababa de deslizarse por el tobogán que salía del cajón donde Leti estaba, riéndose mientras escalaba de nuevo para tirarse una vez más. Len no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente a ellas, para la sorpresa de Mirai y Rin.

—¡Oniisan!—Leti se sobresaltó al oír la viva exclamación de su hermana gemela. Tia se lanzó hasta una de las piernas de Len y se asió de su pantalón, brincando felizmente. Leti intentó bajar por el tobogán, sin embargo, víctima de su irremediable torpeza, tropezó y se deslizó de cara hasta dar con la tierra al final de la rampa de plástico. Rin corrió a auxiliarle, temiendo que hubiese podido herirse.

—¡Oneesan! ¡Eres tú!—Leti se colgó de su cuello y se apretó alegremente a él—. ¡Creímos que oneesan ya no nos volvería a ver nunca más!

—¿Cómo podría? Ustedes dos son muy especiales como para que pudiese hacer algo así—comentó Rin y frotó la nariz de Leti, que había quedado sucia por restos de grama, prueba del indeseado beso que le dio a la tierra.

—¿Cómo han pasado la noche, niñas? ¿Ha sido agradable? ¿Han dormido bien? ¿Con quién comparten su habitación? ¿Han hecho amigos ya? ¿Los niños de aquí son simpáticos con ustedes?—Balbuceó Len, armando una sonrisa conciliadora, y las dos pequeñas parecieron perderse en lo que dijo. Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—A lo que Len se refiere—intervino Rin al notar que las niñas empezaban a complicarse por responder todas las interrogantes que Len les había lanzado—: ¿les gusta su nuevo hogar?

—¡Sí! Es muy lindo—respondió Tia—, pero creo que a Leti no le agrada estar aquí…—susurró en el oído de Len. Éste asintió y le dirigió un efímero vistazo al otro par de chicas.

—Leti, Tia… Me gustaría discutir algo con ustedes dos—Rin, Tia y Leti observaron detenidamente a Len, quien se veía indeciso por soltar la información que retenía. Rin encontró tierno el evidente nerviosismo de Len. Algo dentro de ella, quizás intuición femenina, predecía cuál sería el tema de conversación. Él mostró una sonrisa amena y abrazó a la niña en sus brazos con mucho afecto—. ¿Qué pensarían si tuviesen… uh…_un padre joven_? Así de joven como un hermano mayor…

—¿Joven como un hermano mayor?—Repitieron a coro las otras dos, con sus ojos ensanchándose como si hubiesen descubierto una importante noticia—. ¿Existen esa clase de papás?—confirmó Leti y Tia complementó:—¡Pero los papás que aparecen en la televisión siempre son muy grandes y altos! A veces tienen arrugas y son muy serios, otras veces son muy raros... ¿Cómo sería un papá joven?

—Como oniisan—respondió Rin con una sonrisa cómplice. Len estuvo cerca de ahogarse con su propia saliva. Estaba asustado. Rin opinaba que su miedo era bastante cómico, _vaya chica_—. ¿No les gustaría tener un papá como oniisan? ¿Así de joven, apuesto y amable? ¿Verdad que suena bien?

—¡¿Cómo oniisan?! ¿Es eso en verdad posible? ¿Sí se puede hacer?—Exclamó Leti, sonriendo abiertamente, asombrada, mientras brincaba en los brazos de Rin. La rubia rio y afirmó—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sería muy divertido! Leti y Tia siempre han querido tener un papá, pero mamá decía que no era posible… Como no tenemos uno, ¡entonces oniisan puede ser el nuestro! ¿Es así, oneesan?

—Así es—Tia también agrandó su sonrisa y miró a Lenny con ilusión, uniéndose a las aclamaciones de emoción de su gemela—. Deberían comenzar a llamarle "papá" desde ahora. Estoy segura de que Lenny lo adorará.

—¡Papá! —Dijeron con ánimo y Len tembló por el júbilo. Aquello había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado—. Uh…—Leti se quedó pensativa—. _Papá,_ la señorita Pickett ha dicho que permaneceríamos aquí hasta que encontrasen un papás nuevos para nosotras… Si oniisan es nuestro papá ahora, ¿significa que nos iremos de aquí?

—_Astuta_—Pensó Rin al tiempo en que Len negaba con cuidado.

—Es algo complicado. Estarán aquí por un tiempo más, unos cuantos meses, harán amigos, jugarán y se divertirán. Yo necesito que unos papeles estén listos para que puedan ser oficialmente "mis hijas". Cuando esos papeles estén listos, podré llevarlas conmigo a Boston. Son cosas de adultos, en resumen —las dos niñas asintieron y decidieron olvidar el tema, felices por el hecho de tener _su propio papá._

Conversaron un rato más, jugaron con las niñas y dos infantes más que pronto serían adoptados por una familia marrueca inmigrante, según les había explicado la señorita Pickett, y pronto todos los pequeños fueron llamados para una merienda. Rin y Len trabajaron como voluntarios ese día, repartiendo cartones de leche y galletas caseras, y cuando hubieron terminado, se retiraron del comedor para dejar que los niños tuviesen un receso tranquilo. La señorita Pickett los llevó hasta un salón, chiquito y sencillo, y les indicó que aquél era el salón de siestas de los más chiquitos en la institución.

Len fue atraído inmediatamente por un viejo piano vertical o de pared que reposaba en una esquina del aposento. Rin, despidiéndose de la señorita que se había disculpado para atender una llamada, le siguió con la mirada. Lo vio acomodarse sobre el asiento y destapar las teclas ligeramente empolvadas del piano. Ensimismado, Len deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie de las teclas y acomodó sus pies en los pedales.

—Ven acá—indicó a Rin, arrimándose para hacer espacio—. Quiero tocar algo para ti.

—Oh…

Una melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Rin saboreó cada nota y, sin pensarlo mucho, dejó que las armonías le absorbiesen por completo. _Suena familiar_. Con sus ojos apretados, tarareó suavemente al ritmo de la música, recordando poco a poco pequeños fragmentos de la letra de aquella canción.

_Todo lo recuerdo, siempre estabas junto a mí…  
><em>

Rin entreabrió sus párpados y admiró cómo Len tocaba con pasión y anhelo, drenando sus emociones con el delicado y exacto vaivén de sus manos, embriagándose por el placer que le otorgaba dejarse llevar cuando tocaba. Rin contuvo las lágrimas.

_Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar.  
><em>

_Comprendo que estuve mal…  
><em>

_Deseo a la vida otra oportunidad;  
><em>

_mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar._

_Regret Message. _Ése era el nombre de la canción. Una de las últimas partes de su proclamado musical favorito. La rubia palpó cuidadosamente la tela de su blue jean y respiró con pesadumbre. _Lo recordaba…_

_Ve lejos de la orilla, botella de cristal._

_Con mi deseo puesto en el mensaje…_

_Más allá del horizonte, desaparece en silencio._

_Ve lejos de la orilla, pequeño deseo._

_En mis lágrimas se ve mi arrepentimiento._

_Si en este mundo vuelvo a nacer…_

—Precioso—susurró cuando Len cerraba la canción con una impecable gracia. El rubio se tornó hacia ella y le encontró con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó sobre él, ocasionando que ambos cayesen estrepitosamente del banco en el que se encontraban, y le abrazó con fuerza. Pronto sollozó sobre su hombro, descargando el conflictivo desbarajuste de emociones que afloraron con aquella canción.

—¿R-Rin? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Toca otra canción para mí, Lenny—murmuró en su oído. Él se tensó por el desespero que gobernaba en su voz. Intentó erguirse, pero ella lo detuvo—. Toca _Servant of Evil, _por favor.

Len se quedó en shock por breves instantes. Relamió sus labios secos y tragó bruscamente. Fue entonces que su memoria revivió un momento en el que Haku, durante las prácticas para el montaje durante el Festival Cultural, improvisaba líneas del parlamento, intentando sumergir a sus alumnos en el arte del teatro.

—_Tu deseo son mis órdenes_—respondió, poniéndose de pie. Le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo y estiró sus dedos, confundido por su abrupta petición. Por más que su corazón ansiase sentirse dichoso con la repentina súplica, él sabía que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Miku y Gumi le habían hablado sobre sus gustos en el pasado, así que era natural que supiese sobre la canción… pero no sobre el significado que tenía para ellos dos, _particularmente para él_.

Inhalando profundamente, preparándose para cualquier tipo de reacción, Len dejó que sus dedos hicieran magia con aquel instrumento de cuerdas percutidas. Pronto aquella melodía tan importante en su historia empezó a inundar el ambiente. Rin cerró sus ojos y apreció la cálida sensación que cada nota despertaba en ella. Su alma se estremecía. Las imágenes del musical se deslizaban por su memoria, como si se escurriesen por finas ranuras de la celda bloqueada de su mente, apareciendo por segmentos delante de ella. Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos resucitaban y se levantaban con cada tecla tocada por las fervorosas manos de Len. Len había conseguido, con aquella poderosa canción, lo que sus amigas y los doctores habían estado intentando lograr a lo largo de tantos años. _Es un milagro… _

_Tú misma estabas esperando que tus recuerdos fuesen liberados por la persona adecuada._

—Oneesan, ¿por qué lloras?—Susurró una voz lejana y Rin se sobresaltó en su puesto. Len detuvo la pieza con brusquedad y sin gracia, volviéndose al umbral de entrada, donde las gemelas aguardaban por oír una respuesta. Rin limpió sus mejillas húmedas y sonrió.

—Len estaba tocando una canción que me pone sentimental. Me trae muchísimos recuerdos sobre mi pasado—contestó, pidiéndoles que se acercaran. Las otras dos corrieron hasta ellos. Rin se puso de pie y les indicó que ocupasen su lugar mientras ella se retiraba al baño—. Esperen aquí; estoy segura de que su papá adoraría enseñarles una canción.

Len se dispuso, entonces, a intentar enseñar a sus futuras hijas las nociones básicas para aprender a tocar el piano. Las otras dos oían atentas e interesadas su simple explicación, fascinadas por saber cómo funcionaba aquel misterioso objeto que descansaba en la pared del salón de siestas. Mientras Leti y Tia se entretenían pisando con sus juguetones dedos varias teclas a lo largo del teclado, supuestamente siguiendo lo señalado por su nuevo papá, Len posó su mirada en la dirección por la cual había visto marchar a Rin.

_¿Qué tendrá tu mente tan ocupada_, _Rin?_

* * *

><p>El susurro del agua se asemejaba al de una distante cascada en el medio del bosque. Rin giró la llave del baño, cerrándola, y se quedó observando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del baño de visitas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.<p>

_Siempre lo supe. ¿Acaso me creíste tan tonto? No por algo profesaba un amor genuino hacia ti. Sería estúpido si no pudiese reconocer a la persona que más quiero. Pero eso ya no interesa ahora..._

—¿Por qué?—Murmuró, confrontando a su patético reflejo—. ¿Por qué no podías permanecer callada, infame memoria? ¿Por qué debías revivir recuerdos tan dolorosos y nefastos?

_¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No fue eso lo que tanto pedías? ¿No fue por ello por lo que tanto llorabas? Si es lo que tu corazón ansiaba, ¿por qué ahora reprochas lo sucedido?_

—¡Tsk! Ahora sí estoy perdiendo la cabeza. ¡Hablándome a mí misma!—Rin suspiró pesadamente y agitó su bolso en busca de un chicle. Su psicólogo le había comentado en una ocasión, precisamente cuando se veía a punto de caer es una desesperante crisis por no ser capaz de revivir sus memorias, que masticar chicle sin azúcar mitigaba el estrés, reduciendo la ansiedad en más del diecisiete por ciento.

Abrió un bolsillo de su cartera y encontró un pequeño sobre. Rin despegó el sello y observó el contenido. Era brillante y dorado. Frunció su ceño cuando distinguió de qué se trataba aquello…

—_Meiko-nee, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando escondiste esto aquí?_

* * *

><p>Len arrastró sus pies, de un lado a otro, delante de la puerta del baño donde sabía que Rin se encontraba. Leti y Tia habían sido llamadas por la señorita Peckitt para ayudar a limpiar el comedor y Len, intentando sonar lo más cortés posible, se había excusado para ir a buscar a la desaparecida rubia. Quedaba casi una hora antes de que se separaran definitivamente y no podía permitir que la rubia la desperdiciase de aquella forma.<p>

Armándose de valor, tocó la puerta tres veces. Aguardó unos segundos y, finalmente, dijo:

—¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, levantó su puño para llamar por segunda vez, pero la superficie de madera desapareció de su vista antes de que pudiese intentarlo de vuelta y, en su lugar, el rostro consumido y confundido de Rin afloró desde el baño. Totalmente preocupado, Len dio un paso hacia ella y, para su profunda sorpresa, Rin retrocedió. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su cara trastornada horripilaba el humor del joven.

—¿Me odias, Len?—Preguntó ella, con su mirada oculta debajo de su flequillo, mordiendo sus labios sin piedad. El rubio se quedó sin palabras. Sus cejas arqueadas y su mandíbula caída evidenciaban su tajante pasmo. El tono quebrado de Rin consiguió romper algo dentro de él. Oía añicos de un vidrio cayendo al vacío.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?—Dijo, alarmado por la súbita cuestión—. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Rin. Lo fuiste una vez y siempre lo serás, _sin importar cuánto sufrimiento haya tenido que aguantar_—complementó su subconsciente a costa de su voluntad.

—Una vez me dijiste—continuó hablando ella, sosteniendo su mirada entristecida— que jamás volverías a confiar en mí, porque te había mentido y había mantenido oculto un secreto muy importante durante mucho tiempo—Rin reveló lo que su puño escondía y Len sintió que sus labios temblaban al dibujar el contorno de aquella llave en forma de corazón que había encontrado después de la huida de Cenicienta—. Me dijiste que si alguna vez había llegado a considerar que mis mentiras podían haber sido una de las causas por las que habían acabado nuestra relación y que, por ello, yo no podía hacerme la víctima de todo lo que sucedía.

—Ri-Rin…

—También, lo recuerdo bien, te pronunciaste en contra de una posible amistad… Pero no te culpo; yo en tu lugar hubiese tomado la misma decisión. Deseaste que nuestros caminos nunca volviesen a cruzarse y yo, en lo más hondo de mi ser, quise que ese deseo se hiciera realidad. No obstante, como me ha sucedido un millar de veces, las cosas nunca parecen suceder cómo yo lo espero—admitió, con un aire de derrota y las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus orbes—. La vida se rio en mi cara y te puso de nuevo en la senda de mi vida.

—¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que ha sucedido?—Cuestionó él seriamente. Dependiendo de su respuesta, su relación acabaría en ese lugar en ese preciso instante.

—¿Te arrepientes tú de todo lo que ha sucedido?—Rebatió ella, agachando otra vez la mirada—. Porque yo sí lo hago—Rin tomó una pausa y Len esperó a que acabase—. Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio y de no haber visto tu partida como un paso indispensable para la unión de tu familia. Me arrepiento por haber sido tan egoísta y porque, después tanto tiempo, aun lo sigo siendo.

Rin respiró profundamente.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado—confesó rápidamente, en un tono bajo e inseguro, quizás mentalizándose para un rechazo. Len parpadeó, en completo éxtasis, mientras las palabras tomaban sentido—. Te sigo queriendo, quizás aún más de lo que llegué a hacerlo en el pasado. Verte sonreír me ha hecho tan feliz en estos últimos días… Quisiera… que tu sonrisa fuera solo para mí.

—¿Cómo es posible? C-Creí que no recordabas nada sobre mí—balbuceó él. Ella inclinó su cabeza, arrepentida.

—Y en verdad no lo hacía. Pero, fue precisamente ello acudí a ti, Len. Algo dentro de mí me decía que a través de ti encontraría respuestas… Y me alegro en decir que no me equivocaba. Gracias a tu encantadora interpretación varios de aquellos recuerdos enterrados salieron a la luz nuevamente. Recuerdos, principalmente, sobre nosotros—contestó, un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Len quería gritar y llorar de la alegría.

—Oh, Rin… ¡Cuánto tiempo he añorado este momento!—Aclamó antes de apretarla en un seguro y necesitado abrazo. Las emociones corrían y se desprendían en cantidades desmesuradas. Vibras de dicha y temor se expandieron como látigos a lo largo de sus espaldas. Rin tembló entre sus brazos, soltando leves gemidos—. Empecemos otra vez, Rin. Volvamos a intentarlo, esta vez, de la forma correcta—murmuró con su cabeza escondida entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica. Ella sintió sus dientes tintinar.

—L-Len…

—Jamás en mi vida había lamentado algo tanto como lamenté haber dado por terminada nuestra relación. El haberte dado mi espalda en momentos tan difíciles ha sido el error más grande de toda mi vida. Sé que no puedo recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido, pero sí puedo reparar el daño que te he causado en los tiempos que vendrán. Que nos he causado a ambos, específicamente. Déjame ser otra vez tu otra mitad, Rin. La persona en la que puedas confiar ciegamente y en la que nunca dudes que puedas apoyarte. Al igual que tú, yo también admito mis sentimientos por ti tampoco han cambiado. Si es posible, a pesar de que creí que se habían extinguido en este periodo en el que estuvimos separados, se han fortalecido en estos breves días que hemos estado juntos…

Len acomodó su frente sobre la de ella y sonrió con una genuina y sincera felicidad, derritiendo cualquier barrera que Rin estuviese planeando forjar para evitar un nuevo engaño. Ella se dejó llevar por las expresiones abiertas y honestas del rubio. Los ojos cálidos del rubio y sus palabras tersas le habían encantado nuevamente.

—Tú has dicho que verme sonreír te ha hecho feliz, Rin. Pues una simple mirada tuya, querida, puede concederme plena alegría por toda una eternidad—Rin enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Len, sintiendo su rostro arder por la sencillez con la que Len se expresaba—. Si es tu deseo ser la dueña de mis sonrisas, adelante. Yo no te detendré. A ti te pertenece cada suspiro, cada latido, cada respiro… Te adoro, amada mía. He esperado tanto para tenerte de nuevo así.

Len se inclinó y descansó suavemente sus labios sobre los sonrosados de Rin. La rubia dejó que un par de lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas. El contacto, dulce y adictivo, había traído sensaciones que había olvidado. Sonriendo entre el beso, él le apretó aún más. Rin se separó cuando cierta persona apareció en su mente.

—¡Esto no está bien, Len!—Musitó, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. ¡Tú tienes una novia! ¡SeeU no merece esto! No puedes, no es lo correcto- No puedes besarme así sabiendo que ella-

—¿Novia? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Rin estaba a punto de responderle cuando el recuerdo explotó en su cabeza. Éste suspiró pesadamente—. Tsk; sabía que eso causaría problemas tarde o temprano. No, Rin. SeeU no es mi novia. Ella es una gran amiga nada más. En aquella ocasión ella solo dijo eso para protegerme, o algo así.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que… me mintió?—Confirmó, frunciendo su ceño con una ingenua indignación. El rubio asintió, sonriendo al ver rastros de la vieja Rin renaciendo en aquella chica—. ¡¿Perdí horas de sueño y apetito amargándome por una vil mentira?! ¡Estuve deprimida y apagada y….! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan crédula? ¡Ah! Pero tú… ¡Oí tu conversación con ella! Le dijiste que la querías. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Oh Dios, ¿estás celosa?—La rubia negó rápidamente y apartó la mirada. Len se rio por lo bajo y le abrazó con más intensidad. Ella se relajó—. Te he extrañado tanto, Rin. Claro que le quiero, como a una hermana quizás, así como quiero a Miki y a Kaito. No te preocupes, mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte.

—Basta, deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas—suplicó, apenada. Su corazón ya no podría resistir más emociones. Él besó su mejilla y trazó la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de su nariz—. Len, estamos en un lugar público, _en una casa hogar,_ debes comportarte, por favor. Hay reglas sobre las demostraciones de afecto en lugares como éste…

—No nos queda mucho tiempo—murmuró él, asesinando el ambiente. Rin se separó y se alejó unos pasos, recordando la triste realidad. Él, arrepintiéndose por haber dicho lo que ocasionó la desaparición de la amena sonrisa de Rin, se apresuró a decir: —No pongas esa cara; prometo que encontraremos una manera de hacer que las cosas funcionen esta vez.

—Len…

—Ya hemos comprobado que somos más felices estando juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos negarnos esa clase de limpios placeres sabiendo que nacimos para ser felices? Confiemos en el otro, Rin. Estoy seguro de que las cosas resultarán—ella suspiró. Len entonces recordó el motivo que los había llevado a realizar esa visita y sonrió pícaramente—. _Además,_ no puedo pensar en otra persona más para elegir como la madre de _mis hijas._

Rin se sonrojó violentamente. Justamente cuando se mentalizaba para lanzar una respuesta y contraatacar, la señorita Misha se asomó por el pasillo y les pidió que regresasen al salón de siestas, donde los niños esperaban a oír una canción en el piano. Len tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y le haló con él. Rin no mostró ningún tipo de objeción.

_Realmente atesoraba la cercanía entre ellos._

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>OK. RÁPIDA ACTUALIZACIÓN.<em>

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO :D :D _

_RIN Y LEN SE RECONCILIARON~ ¡YAY!_

_PERO AÚN QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO MÁS... Y ÉSE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO._

_GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU INFINITO APOYO._

_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE HAYAMOS ALCANZADO LOS 400 REVIEWS._

_NO DEJEN DE CONTINUAR APOYANDO ESTA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR._

_LAS QUIERO UN MONTÓN... NO HAY PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY POR SU INMENSO APOYO._

_¡LAS ADORO!_

_Les envío un abrazo virtual y muchísimos besos desde Venezuela_

_(alguien preguntó de qué país soy, así que~)_

_Bien, nos leemos pronto pronto._

_¡Las quiero!_

_Se cuidan._

_Con amor, Jess._


	36. Romeo and Cinderella

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Coporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXXVI- Romeo and Cinderella<strong>

—Pórtense bien, niñas. Obedezcan lo que dicen sus mayores, sean amables con todos sus compañeros y manténganse siempre juntas como buenas hermanas. ¿Está bien?—Rin, hincada delante de las gemelas, posó un cariñoso beso en la frente de cada una. A continuación extendió sus brazos y las dos pequeñas no dudaron en aceptar su cálido abrazo. Hundieron sus rostros en los hombros de Rin, alegres por la sensación maternal que les otorgaba ser apretadas de aquella forma.

—Oneesan, ¿cuándo te volveremos a ver?—Inquirió Leti, separando ligeramente su cabeza, observando a Rin con aquellos ojos bordeados de inocencia y pureza. La rubia sonrió.

—Espero que pronto, pequeña. ¿No se olviden de mí, está bien?

—¡Nunca lo haremos, oneesan!—Tia besó su mejilla derecha y Leti le imitó, besando fugazmente la izquierda. La rubia, jubilosa, les mantuvo contra ella por unos minutos más antes de liberarles. Tia enseñó una expresión apagada y entristecida—. Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo, oneesan.

—Yo también las extrañaré muchísimo. No fue suficiente el tiempo que estuvimos juntas. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, prométanme que correrán a abrazarme y me recordarán que les debo un par de helados.

—¡Sí!—Canturrearon ambas y Len sonrió con afecto, esperando a Rin en la entrada de la institución con la señorita Orange, quien había llegado hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás, justo a tiempo para despedir a los dos rubios—. Pero, oneesan, ¿de verdad no hay forma de evitar que te vayas? Queremos que vengas mañana también, como ha prometido papá…

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer—replicó Rin, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrosadas de aquellas infantas. Leti derramó un par de tiernas lágrimas—. No llores, cariño. Si lloras no podré irme con una sonrisa. Vamos a despedirnos con caras alegres, así será más especial nuestro reencuentro.

—Oneesan, antes de que te marches, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?—Intervino Tia suavemente, moviendo sus dedos con timidez. Rin asintió—. ¿Podemos llamarte mamá? Papá ha dicho que tú, porque eres su novia, eres nuestra mamá también. Eres nuestra segunda mamá…

Rin esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Claro que sí, eso me haría muy feliz—Leti y Tia le abrazaron otra vez y Rin, finalmente, se apartó de ellas. Mirai Peckitt apareció después de eso y llamó a las gemelas para continuar con los quehaceres dominicales. Ambas se despidieron, meciendo sus manitas con furor, y entraron de regreso al edificio.

—Te mantendré al tanto de ellas—dijo Len cuando Rin se aproximaba. Él atrapó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos delicadamente, observándole con una intensa admiración. Misha Orange agradeció su visita y deseó un buen viaje para Rin antes de cerrar la reja delante de ellos y volverse a la casa hogar.

Sin nada más que agregar, Len encaminó a la chica hasta la estación de metro. Rin andaba despacio, con su mirada en la espalda del muchacho, sin saber qué añadir precisamente. ¿Qué le diría? Les quedaban pocos momentos juntos antes de que ella se marchase a Los Ángeles.

Rin, intentando distraerse, decidió observar la hora en su reloj. Eran las tres y cuarto. Meiko debía empezar a acostumbrarse a sus inusuales retardos. Pero es que, estando con Len a su lado, la puntualidad parecía perder importancia. El tiempo simplemente no alcanzaba.

—Estás muy callada. ¿Sigues pensando en lo que supongo que estás pensando?—Rin no contestó. Len entendió entonces que sí lo hacía. No necesitaban de palabras rebuscadas para comprenderse mutuamente. El sencillo silencio permitía comprender las emociones que sus ojos reflejaban—. Rin, por favor, no pongas esa cara. Ya te he dicho que si tú así lo deseas, puedo renunciar a todo lo que tengo acá y volverme a Japón solo para estar contigo.

—No. No puedes hacer eso, Len. Tienes a tu familia aquí, estás empezando una carrera aquí y, lo más importante, hay dos pequeñas que cuentan contigo _aquí_. No quiero que estés dispuesto a olvidar y dejar todo eso atrás—susurró Rin, entristecida—. Es una locura. Además, no soy tan egoísta como para pedirte eso.

—Cuando Leti y Tia por fin estén bajo mi cuidado, prometo que iré a buscarte. ¿Puedes esperar por mí?—Suplicó, deteniéndose enfrente de las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo. Ella, quedando hipnotizada por su determinada mirada celeste, asintió cuidadosamente—. No te defraudaré, Rin. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto funcione. Quiero verte en mi futuro; espero que tú también desees que yo sea parte del tuyo.

—Lo deseo—murmuró, regalándole una sonrisa tímida. Intercambiaron efímeras miradas y descendieron por fin. Después de adquirir sus tickets, se subieron al tren y fueron llevados de regreso a Brooklyn. El ambiente entre ellos era ligeramente incómodo.

Ambos estaban tensos por culpa de la próxima separación. Por más que quisiesen confiar ciegamente en el otro, el pensar en el gran obstáculo que implicaba vivir en dos continentes, prácticamente separados al otro lado del mundo, hacía temblar su voluntad de hacer funcionar la relación. ¿Y si las cosas no salían como ellos esperaban? ¿Qué pasaría si ocurriesen sucesos tan catastróficos como en el pasado?

Rin intentó alejar la idea de su cabeza. _Todo estaría bien._ Definitivamente. Ellos se encargarían de arreglar hasta el problema más pequeño. Lo lograrían. _Estaba segura de ella._

…

—¡Tienes suerte, Asakawa, de que estemos en un aeropuerto con millares de guardias que me impidan asesinarte aquí mismo!—Gruñó Meiko cuando Rin hacía la fila para el check-in, dejando a Len desprotegido a merced de las garras de Gumi, Miku y Meiko, quienes habían arriba en el aeropuerto cuarenta y cinco minutos antes que ellos.

Len sonrió, apenado. Rin y él apenas lo habían conseguido. Un minuto más tarde, Rin se habría topado con la aerolínea cerrando el vuelo y habría perdido su pasaje.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que saldríamos tan tarde de la casa hogar y que habría tanto tráfico cuando nos dirigimos a Manhattan. Pero llegamos a tiempo y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que intentarías secuestrar a Rin—comentó ásperamente Gumi, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Deberías estar agradecido, tu idiota de pacotilla. Faltó muy poco para que llamase a la policía.

—Gumi, modula tu lenguaje—advirtió Miku cuando percibió el opaco brillo de los ojos de la peli verde, indicando que se preparaba para utilizar su inigualable lengua afilada. La aludida contrajo sus hombros y se encaminó para ser la compañía de la otra.

—Aish, esa niña. ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que madure por completo?—Meiko bufó y encaró al rubio, quien observaba embelesado a la rubia riéndose de alguna cosa que Gumi mencionó cuando llegó a su lado—. Bien, entonces, pequeño Asakawa, ¿qué noticias jugosas nos traes?

—¡Meiko!—Le reprimió Miku, indignada por su imprudencia.

—¿Pequeño? ¿Cómo que pequeño? Tengo dieciocho años, por amor a Dios—replicó.

—Oh, ¿y por eso crees que eres un adulto ya? Aún te queda mucho por recorrer, niño. Para mí eres igual que un bebé… He vivido mucho más que tú, así que, ¿qué ganas discutiendo conmigo? Yo solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta—Meiko realizó una pausa y armó una sonrisa tan bribona como la del Gato de Cheshire. Miku suspiró—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Rin volviese a aceptarte? ¿Cómo se acordó de ti otra vez?

—Pues, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero sé que después de haber tocado Servant of Evil para ella, sus memorias retornaron en un chistar.

—¿Así nada más?—Meiko alzó sus cejas, incrédula—. Quién hubiese pensado que una acción tan simple hubiese desencadenado todo un milagro.

—No creo que fuera la acción en sí, Meiko-san—intervino Miku, observando a Len con una sonrisa agradecida—. Más bien fue la persona que lo hizo. _Len es el milagro de Rin. _Estoy segura de que nadie más habría generado ese efecto. Muchas veces le hablamos a Rin sobre esa pieza y ella una vez la escuchó por internet, pero nunca pasó a ser algo más trascendental que eso. Lo que nos faltaba era la ayuda de Lenny.

—Miku, gracias por ser la única que no me ha tratado con tanta hostilidad desde que nos reencontramos—murmuró Len cerca de ella y la chica le regaló una sonrisa apenada. Después de todo, aún seguía sintiéndose culpable por los problemas causados. Len, percibiendo el deje de remordimiento en los labios tensos de la joven, acarició su cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa conciliadora y pacífica.

—Hablando sobre eso—interrumpió Meiko, relamiendo sus labios y riéndose con ironía—. No hay rencores por ello, ¿cierto? Nosotras solo estábamos intentando proteger a Rin. Tú sabes, fuiste un verdadero idiota y estúpido y muchas cosas más que sé que debo ahorrarme, pero has demostrado que vale la pena confiar en ti—comentó la castaña lentamente, intentando no sonar demasiado convencida, sin querer que Len tuviera la certeza de que tendría las cosas fáciles de ahora en adelante—. Pero, si te atreves a hacer llorar a mi hermanita otra vez, aunque sea por una cosita insignificante, te buscaré y me encargaré de asesinarte.

—No puedes hacer eso, Meiko. Me ampara el hecho de que dos pequeñas gemelas ahora estarán bajo mi cuidado. ¿Acaso tienes el corazón tan frío como para dejar a dos niñas sin su papá?—La de ojos café frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú! Puedo apostar que tus padres podrían hacerse cargo de ellas en tu lugar—Len respingó—. O, en su defecto, podrían correr a su madre sustituta. Es decir, a Rin. Ahora que lo pienso…—Len alzó la mirada, avergonzado. Cómo deseaba retractarse. Empezaba a arrepentirse por haber balbuceado detalles sobre el tema de adopción estando en presencia de las otras tres, sin Rin cerca—. Si Rin se convierte en la madre legal de esas dos, ¿significaría que yo sería su tía?

—Abuela, diría yo—se burló Miku—. Después de todo, se supone que eres la figura de "madre" que vela por Rin hasta que alcance los veinte años. Suena bien, ¿no lo crees, Len? Abuela Meiko, ¡abuela Meiko!

—¡Sh! Cállate, Miku. ¡Nadie aquí quiere oír tus chillidos!

…

—Cuando nos volvamos a ver, prometo que no nos separaremos otra vez. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien—musitó ella, con la cabeza abajo, dejando que las lágrimas descendiesen con amargura. No quería despedirse, no aún. Apenas le había hallado, ¿y ya tenía que dejarle ir? La tristeza y la nostalgia eran demasiado brumadoras. Tan solo pensar que no se verían en más de un año, ajetreado con cada uno sumergido en su vida, le rompía el pecho como si un arpón hubiese atravesado su carne. Rin no quería decir adiós, no tan pronto, no sabiendo que la distancia sería insufrible, que el cambio de horario sería espantoso, que el tiempo juntos sería casi nulo.

Len suspiró pesadamente.

—No. Ese "está bien" no lo está. Rin, levanta la cara y mírame—ella realizó lo primero, sin encontrar el valor suficiente para observarle directamente a los ojos. Len inhaló por segunda vez, trazando con sus manos la finura en las facciones de su amada—. Mírame, Rin. Quiero que me mires a los ojos.

Ella acató la orden, reacia en parte, y pronto se perdió en un mar insondable de exquisitas emociones que describían el alma de Len: sensaciones sinceras, puras y majestuosas. Era como divisar el horizonte, infinito e impredecible, desde la cumbre de un peñasco. Podía sentir la brisa fresca sacudiendo su cuerpo con calidez. Oh, cómo atesoraba los orbes tan misteriosos y preciosos de Len Kagamine. Y cómo ansiaba verlos todos los días de su vida, a cada instante, a cada minuto, siempre a su lado, compartiendo aquella adoración que ambos sentían por el otro.

—Esto funcionará, lo prometo. No perderé oportunidad de enviarte mi cariño, _Julieta mía_. Cuando nos volvamos a reunir y podamos estar juntos otra vez, recordaremos nuestras penas con coloquios amenos y sonrisas anhelantes, y verás que todo habrá valido la pena. Nuestro primer encuentro, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, nuestra separación… Todo cobrará sentido en un futuro, en un futuro venidero donde estaremos unidos de nuevo. Nada pasa sin una causa, Rin. Sé que haberte conocido no puede ser una simple casualidad, una simple movida al azar. Tú has entrado en mi vida para quedarte, y sé que quieres hacerlo, tanto o más como yo deseo que lo hagas.

—Len… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tomará vernos otra vez?

—Parecerá mucho tiempo cuando estemos alejados el uno del otro, pero serán efímeros momentos cuando, una vez reunidos, decidamos reflexionar sobre el tiempo separados. Así que no lo sé. Podrán ser años como años, años como segundos o segundos como años. Quién sabe… Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que mis sentimientos por ti, sean en los próximos diez segundos o en los próximos diez años, no experimentarán ningún cambio. O, quizás si lo hagan. Tal vez sigan creciendo descomunalmente. Eso tampoco puedo darlo por hecho.

—¡Oh! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi, Len?—Dijo ella, sonriendo por las expresiones tan idealistas que utilizaba el otro. Él sonrió y se inclinó para darle un suave beso.

—Desde el momento en que te conocí. Bueno, no. Probablemente después, cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, mi preciada Julieta—Rin arrugó la nariz y negó tiernamente la cabeza, conduciendo sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio.

—Yo no quiero ser como Julieta, Len. Su historia de amor tuvo un final trágico y miserable. Tengamos una historia con un final feliz, como sucedió con Cenicienta. Entonces, tú y yo seríamos _Romeo y Cenicienta_. ¿Encaja perfectamente, no es cierto?—Él sonrió ante la comparación tan precisa y asintió, volviendo a robar un beso de aquellos labios que extrañaría con tanto afán—. Te extrañaré muchísimo…

—Y yo a ti, Rin. Más de lo que podrías llegar a creer—murmuró otra vez y reposó su frente con la de ella, esbozando una sonrisa prometedora y esperanzada—. ¿Esperarás por mí?

—Una eternidad, si fuese necesario—respondió con cariño y ambos compartieron un beso final, más largo y deseado que los anteriores, suplicando con sonrisas débiles que el tiempo que estuviesen distanciados no fuese duro con ellos. Ella lloró un poco más, él sintió que sus ojos se aguaban al verle tan entristecida—. No tardes mucho, ¿entendido? Estaré esperándote, Len.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto, así que será más llevadero. Te amo—susurró al tiempo en que Rin era halada por Gumi y por Miku, Meiko interponiéndose entre los dos. Len suspiró lentamente y les regaló una última sonrisa—. ¿Se acabaron mis cinco minutos?

—Se acabaron tus diez minutos—respondió Meiko, no tan energizada como antes, pero aun sosteniendo una sonrisa apacible en su rostro—. Ya es hora de marcharnos. Tenemos que acercarnos a nuestra puerta de abordaje… Pórtate bien, Len. Cuida bien de mis futuras nietas, ¿comprendido? No quiero tener que hacerme cargo de ellas—respondió, guiñándole un ojo al rubio. Éste dejó escapar una risa frágil.

—Mándale nuestros saludos a tus amigos que, lastimosamente, no pudimos conocer apropiadamente—continuó Miku con su casual sonrisa—. Y a tus padres también, ha sido una lástima no poder despedirnos de ellos tampoco.

—Háblale a nuestras sobrinas sobre nosotras, ¿sí? No queremos que no crean que no estemos pendientes de ellas. Cuando vuelvan a Japón, contáctanos de inmediato. Miku y yo llevaremos a Leti y a Tia a un paseo mientras ustedes dos recuperan el tiempo perdido—estableció Gumi con una expresión amigable y Len finalmente sintió que la tensión entre ambos comenzaba a disiparse. Ella extendió su mano, en un gesto de paz—. Cuídate, Len. No le falles a Rin, ¿ok?

—Nunca lo haría—las tres damas se alejaron precavidamente de él mientras Rin corría a darle un abrazo final. Él la recibió con desespero, sosteniéndole por su cintura y su cabeza, mientras ella sollozaba sin ataduras. Pasaron unos instantes más antes de que Rin consiguiese recuperar la compostura y separarse de Len, con sus ojos enrojecidos y sus labios hinchados. Él posó un beso en su frente y le dejó ir—. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

—Yo también te amo. Nunca lo olvidaré, así que tú tampoco puedes hacerlo—contestó, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas—. No veremos pronto, Len.

—Pronto—repitió—. Muy pronto.

Y las cuatro japonesas caminaron cada vez más lejos de él, atravesando las puertas que conducían a las zonas de abordaje, despidiéndose con vagas sacudidas de manos. Él sintió como una parte de su mundo se dormía cuando las puertas de cristal se cerraron delante de él. Rin se había ido… y solo Dios sabía por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

><p>—¡Kasane, espera por favor! ¡Kasane!<p>

Rin detuvo su andar al escuchar los gritos pidiendo su atención. Delante de ella apareció una complexión masculina, que le llevaría un pie de cabeza, jadeando agitadamente. El muchacho exhaló profundamente y se irguió, apaciguando su cara cansada. Rin pestañeó un par de veces, confundida por lo que su compañero de clases quería hablar con ella.

—Katsuo-sensei quería que te informara que tendrán que suspender las sesiones de tutoría para mañana—respondió él—. Me pidió, de hecho, que te entregara esto. Es un cuestionario de cien preguntas. Te conviene contestarlo antes de que se reúnan mañana por la tarde.

Rin frunció el ceño mientras el joven delante de ella le deseaba suerte con su asignación y se marchaba tranquilamente. Rin suspiró y repasó los temas que su tutor había preparado para tratar en su próxima reunión. Actualmente, Rin se encontraba estudiando Educación en la prestigiosa y casi inaccesible Universidad de Tokio, a la que había ingresado gracias a un programa de becas, al apoyo financiero de Meiko y al rastro de la herencia que su padre le había dejado.

Suspirando, decidió encabezarse a su hogar. Meiko había decidido establecerse por completo en Tokio después de dos años fuera del país. Durante ese tiempo, Rin tomó un año sabático para mejorar su inglés en Londres y realizar unos cursos preuniversitarios, pues aún era incierto cuál era la mejor carrera para ella, hasta que la castaña recibió otra oferta de trabajo y le acompañó de regreso a Japón.

Luego de enfrentar muchos problemas, Meiko consiguió comprar de vuelta la casa que le había visto crecer, donde yacían tantas memorias placenteras, como memorias desagradables, pero nada que Rin quisiese cambiar en el presente. Después de todo, lo que sucedió, ya se quedó en el pasado. Es irreversible, es incorregible, es lo que es. No vale la pena amargarse por ocurrencias pasadas. Sí es buena tomarles en cuenta, pero no aferrarse a ellas. Ésa es la primera regla para continuar adelante.

Su vida de universitaria con Meiko era similar a su vida en secundaria con Kyoko. A diferencia, por su puesto, que su hermana mayor no le gritaba, no le abofeteaba, no rompía sus pertenencias, no le ordenaba hacer cosas ridículas ni tenía dos hijas insoportables que chillaran sus caprichosos cada cinco segundos. Era similar a su vida anterior, dicho sea de paso, ya que continuaba haciendo los quehaceres domésticos, pues Meiko era un desastre valiéndose por sí misma para lavar, cocinar y limpiar.

Rin se introdujo en el vestíbulo de su hogar, ahora más acoger y tranquilo, e inspeccionó sus alrededores. Había algo distinto, presumió. Caminó hasta el comedor de su casa, donde encontró un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado en dos junto a un par de llaves. Tomó la nota y leyó su contenido en voz alta, para disminuir la sensación de quietud que reinaba en el lugar:

_Bien Rin, ya tienes 21 años de edad. Es hora de que te deje volar, ya que no eres una menor de edad. He decidido, después de una larga recapacitación, que sería bueno para ti intentar vivir por tu propia cuenta, experimentar lo que es la verdadera libertad. Has hecho un grandioso trabajo los últimos años, así que no dudo que lo conseguirás victoriosamente. Te dejo mis réplicas de llaves a un lado de esta nota. Pórtate bien, cuídate y estudia mucho. Que yo no esté alrededor no significa que puedas hacer lo que te pegue en gana, ¿comprendido? Puedo aparecer cuando menos lo esperes para cerciorarme de que estás por buen camino. No bajes la guardia. _

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_Con cariño, Meiko._

Rin frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora qué mosquito le había picado a Meiko, que de la nada decidía mudarse y dejarla sola? ¿Quién le habría metido la idea de abandonarla de esa forma? La rubia suspiró, intentando no mortificarse por la absurda manera de pensar de la mayor. Probablemente, ésta sería otra de sus bromas, uno de eso sus arrebatos de cordura donde hacía las estupideces más increíbles. Tal vez estaba ebria cuando redactó tal carta… Sí, definitivamente sería eso. Los malos vicios mueren difícilmente.

_Regresará pronto, lo sé. No puede vivir un día sin ser cuidada._

Y, como por arte de magia, el timbre sonó. Rin relajó sus hombros y observó su reloj. Bueno, en esta ocasión la locura de Meiko había durado menos de una hora. Eso era un progreso bastante considerable, se dijo la rubia con una sonrisa agraciada mientras se encabezaba hacia la entrada principal. Nada que temer, Meiko ya había superado su etapa.

Ella se preparó para recibir a la castaña, sabiendo que aparecería con su expresión avergonzada y su cabeza agachada, murmurando cosas sobre que sus planes no salieron como ella había pensado, y luego le pediría que preparase la cena.

Rin inhaló profundamente, apretó su rostro y haló de la perilla, sin molestarse en detenerse a examinar a Meiko mientras le reñía por su actitud tan descuidada.

—Meiko-nee, no comprendo por qué continúas bebi-

—¡Sorpresa!—Chillaron dos voces cantarinas, emboscando a Rin, como si le hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa. Antes de que pudiese asimilar lo que sucedía, un par de cuerpos pequeños la taclearon. Y, como tenía la guardia baja, terminó tumbada en el suelo, con un par de gemelas albinas escalando por sus piernas y una cabeza dándole vueltas como frenética.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Leti, Tia! ¡Qué sorpresa!—Exclamó ella, reponiéndose del golpe tan brutal, que había desenfocado su visión por varios segundos. Una sonrisa alegre se estiró sobre sus labios mientras desplegaba sus brazos para dejar que las niñas corriesen a refugiarse en su pecho. Las dos infantas, ahora de siete años de edad, no dudaron en abrigarse en su abrazo. Rin rio cuando las dos niñas saltaban emocionadas por estar su reunión.

—¡Te hemos extrañado tanto!—Aseguró Leti, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Rin mientras Tia corría hacia el pórtico, gritándole a sus acompañantes que se diesen prisa.

Rin sintió sus nervios aflorar. Un año y medio había transcurrido desde la última vez que Len y ella se habían visto en persona. Tres meses desde la última llamada a larga distancia. Dos semanas desde el último mensaje enviado. Rin había estado ocupada con sus exámenes de semestre el pasado mes, por lo que no conseguido tiempo para responder a lo que el rubio le había dicho en la última oportunidad que habían tenido para conversar.

Sin embargo, Len había cumplido su promesa. Él había respetado su palabra fielmente. No habían perdido comunicación. Hablaban casi todos los días, algunas veces a ella le tocaba quedarse despierta hasta que Len tuviese chance de llamarle, otra veces era al revés. Él había viajado, en los tres años que tenían separados, cinco veces para verle. Las primeras dos sin Leti y Tia como sus acompañantes. Cuando se encontraban, solían descargar el cariño inmenso que habían almacenado durante tanto tiempo a través de tactos íntimos.

Rin sintió que sus piernas temblaban al oír la voz angelical de Len a pocos metros de ella. Su carrera iba creciendo poderosamente, explotando en un completo auge (milagrosamente) cuando el público se enteró de la adopción en la que había participado. Rin pestañeó varias veces y revisó su fachada. Blue jeans desgastados, camisa holgada y zapatillas viejas. Oh Dios, ni siquiera se había preparado adecuadamente. Estaba segura de que vestía también un par de horribles ojeras, producto de sus desvelos cuando estudiaba, y que su cabello estaba esponjado por la humedad. Horrorizada, cargó a Leti con ella mientras escapaban escaleras arriba.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?—Murmuró Leti, sorprendida por la súbita movida de la mayor, viendo cómo las escalinatas eran dejadas atrás. Tia regresó con Len, Gumi, Miku y Meiko siguiéndole, pero no consiguió a nadie en la entrada. Ingresaron en el salón principal, sin obtener mejores resultados.

—¿Adónde se fue?—Cuestionó Gumi, arqueando sus cejas mientras llevaba sus manos a su fina cintura. Miku sonrió y Meiko dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Sigue siendo tan atolondrada como siempre—justificó y negó suavemente, como si no pudiese creer que, después de tantos años, mantuviese aquella esencia tan inocente y especial—. Probablemente esté en alguna parte causando desastres.

A continuación, el sonido de una gaveta estrellándose contra el suelo de madera retumbó sobre ellos, seguidos de una potente exclamación atropellada, a la que se entendía un ligero "¡DIOS SANTÍSIMO!", acompañada de un gritillo y un pequeño "¡Cuidado!". Meiko golpeó su frente, incrédula por oír aquello. Era como revivir el pasado.

—¿No se los dije?

—¡Rin!—Gritó Len, atrapando la mano que Tia extendía para él, quizás asustada por el sonido tan fuerte y estruendoso. No obstante, nadie respondió. Entonces Len acudió a la persona que sabía no le iba a fallar—. Leti, cariño, ¿dónde estás?

—¡En la segunda puerta a la izquierda, en el segundo nivel, papi!—Señaló la niña después de unos segundos, fuerte y claro, y Len armó una sonrisa orgullosa. Por supuesto que su hija nunca le daría la espalda. Len y Tia intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—Bien, ya que esto parece estar transformándose en el nido de una familia feliz—habló Gumi—, yo prefiero esperar afuera. Miku, ¿me acompañas?

—Yo también iré con ustedes—se adjuntó Meiko—. Creo que no tendremos que ser niñeras hoy, no parece que las dos pequeñas estén dispuestas a no pasar este día con Rin… ¿Cierto?

—No, abuela Meiko—dijeron a coro las gemelas. Leti se hallaba el último peldaño de la escalera, sosteniéndose del barandal, sonriendo ampliamente. Su expresión juguetona era idéntica a la de su hermana. La castaña rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

—Bien, si necesitan algo, llámenos. Miku, Gumi, vamos. Quiero que vayamos a la tienda departamental de la que les hablé hace poco. Necesito muebles nuevos para mi departamento—indicó y las otras dos lanzaron besos a las niñas antes de esfumarse de la casa para darles privacidad a los otros.

—¡Nos vemos después, tía Gumi, tía Miku!—Gritaron ellas por la ventana cuando el carro desaparecía del horizonte. Len les miró con cariño y decidió acomodarse en el sofá del salón, donde Leti y Tia se sentaban, y esperar a que su motivo de adoración decidiese aparecer en el cuadro.

Cansado por el viaje, por los horarios apretados y por la energía que necesitaba dedicarle a a Tia y a Leti, Len echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los párpados unos momentos. Sin que lo hubiese planeado, terminó durmiéndose en el sillón, con las dos más chicas observándoles atentamente.

* * *

><p>Despertó al sentir un delicioso aroma inundando y embriagando sus fosas nasales. Perezosamente entreabrió los párpados y miró vagamente el ambiente en el que se encontraba. Estaba desubicado y tenía la sensación de estar olvidándose de algo. Escuchó un chillido emocionado, proveniente de una de sus hijas, y se irguió de golpe, recordando, efectivamente, en dónde se hallaba. <em>Rin.<em>

Caminó fuera del vestíbulo, a través de un pasillo adornado las pinturas de su madre que le había regalado en su segundo aniversario, y se introdujo en la cocina, persiguiendo el suculento aroma que despertaba su apetito. Rin se regresó hacia él y sonrió dulcemente. Él juró que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

—¡Al fin has despertado!—Celebró cándidamente y corrió hasta él, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho. Las otras dos se sonrojaron momentáneamente y luego intercambiaron risitas pícaras. Len suspiró mientras la esencia de la rubia se colaba dentro de su organismo—. Te extrañé muchísimo, Lenny. ¿Descansaste bien? Te veías muy agotado—continuó, palpando sus mejillas con cuidado, examinando cada facción para asegurarse de que estuviese perfectamente bien.

—¿Estoy soñando?—Rin frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundida por tan repentina pregunta, y murmuró un leve "¿a qué te refieres?". Len besó la coronilla de su cabeza y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo—. Quiero decir, ¿es solo mi imaginación, o damos la impresión de ser una pareja de casados?

—¡Casados!—Repitieron Leti y Tia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Len les regaló una sonrisa antes de seguir conversando con la rubia.

—Digo, es como si yo, siendo tu esposo, llegase a casa después de un día de trabajo agotador… y tú me recibieses de esta manera, preguntándome cómo estuvo mi día y si tengo hambre. Luego, me conduces a la cocina y ahí me encuentro con la sorpresa de ver a nuestra hijas ayudándote a cocinar. Es una escena fantástica para visualizar, ¿no lo crees?

—Ugh—Rin se sonrojó violentamente, mordiendo sus labios al pensar en la palabra casados en la misma oración que sus nombres, y decidió alejarse de él antes de que pudiese sentir su frenético corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Aún no comprendía cómo es que, después de tantos años, seguía apenándose de aquella forma con Len—. ¿Te apetece comer algo? La cena está casi lista.

—¿Qué tenemos para cenar?—Dijo, ignorando el hecho de que había dormido toda la tarde. Leti y Tia extendieron sus manos y señalaron unas brochetas de pollo bañadas en salsa teriyaki.

—¡Mami nos enseñó a preparar yakitori de pechuga de pollo!—Gritaron a coro y Rin sonrió con ternura. A continuación, Tia se quedó con la palabra—. Ella cocinó la salsa con mirin, sake dulce, salsa de soja y azúcar, y nos pidió que vigilásemos que el pollo se cociera bien. Nos dijo cómo cerciorarnos de que ya estaba en el punto perfecto. ¡Fue muy divertido!

—Y todo sucedió porque papi se quedó dormido. ¡Y durante tres horas enteras! Tuvimos tiempo de ir al mercado y volver, y papi no tuvo ni la menor idea—añadió Leti.

—¿Ah sí?—Él rio—. Entonces, ¿no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar?

—No—respondió Leti—. Ya terminamos el pollo y el postre que mami hizo está listo.

Rin pareció perderse momentáneamente. Cómo le agradaba oír a Leti y a Tia repitiendo "mami" o "mamá" a cada instante. Le hacía sentirse bien que se refirieran a ella de esa manera.

—¡Es mochi con helado!—Festejó Tia—, y se ve delicioso. ¡Vamos a comer rápido!

—Bien, entonces yo ayudaré a servir la mesa—habló Len, arrebatándole los platos a Leti mientras ella sonreía ampliamente—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de no haber colaborado con la comida.

Los preparativos quedaron sentados y, tras cerciorarse de que los más pequeños detalles estuviesen en su lugar, los cuatro decidieron tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa. La velada fue amena y alegre, repleta de historias y anécdotas graciosas, de risas y recuerdos compartidos, de canciones y momentos memorables para la posteridad. Rin deseó, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que pudiesen mantenerse de aquella manera tan unida y especial; tan cercana e irrompible. No ansiaba tener una vida perfecta e idealista; solo anhelaba que Len, Leti y Tia formasen parte de ella, por más difícil que se volviera.

Ya había estado sola lo suficiente… Ahora era su turno de sentir aquel calor familiar, de disfrutar de un ambiente de calidez y soporte, de ser recibida en un lugar donde le estimasen y apreciasen genuinamente. ¿No es cierto? Lo merecía, después de todo. Tantos años se habían ido sin sus necesidades complacidas. Era tiempo de remediar tal falta.

* * *

><p>—Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, nunca dejarán de ser tan tiernas—reiteró Rin cuando Len cerraba completamente la puerta de su habitación, que había recuperado cuando las Akita habían dejado atrás la casa, donde dormían en aquellos instantes las gemelas Asakawa. El joven sonrió.<p>

—Son tan lindas como su madre—acotó él y, lejos de la reacción que esperaba, Rin rio nostálgicamente, asintiendo.

—Tienes razón. Sukone-san era una mujer preciosa, lástima que haya acabado así.

—Yo no me refería a Sukone-san, Rin.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quién? Ella era su madre.

Len rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—¿Es en serio que estamos teniendo esta discusión? ¿Acaso no has oído a quién más Leti y Tia llaman "mamá"?—La rubia enmudeció repentinamente, entendiendo ahora el sentido del halago de Len. El rubio volvió a suspirar, asombrado.

—Perdón, estoy muy cansada. Ha sido una semana terrible—se defendió ella. Len tomó sus manos y le guio hasta el cómodo sillón de la sala, delante de la mesita de cristal y de la chimenea que Kyoko una vez había mandado a cubrir.

—Ya que las pequeñas se han ido a dormir, ya podemos dedicar tiempo a nuestra relación—dijo él, robándole un efímero beso. Rin rio por lo bajo y se alejó del mueble, pasando por el comedor, hasta detenerse delante de la vitrina importada que descansaba en el fondo del salón. Extrajo de ella un par de exquisitas copas mientras Len exhibía la botella de vino tinto que había traído consigo. Ambos ocuparon el sillón vacío y se acurrucaron cerca del otro, llenando las copas y brindando por la prosperidad del porvenir.

—Rin, he estado pensando en lo que hablamos la última vez—tomó una pausa y agitó su copa, con aquella expresión dubitativa que adquiría cuando algo importante necesitaba ser meditado. Rin mordió sus labios, ansiosa—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras destapaba una elegante cajita de gamuza. De ésta extrajo un pequeño anillo con un modesto diamante y lo deslizó por el dedo anular izquierdo de Rin. Ella jadeó al sentir la pieza de metal frío escurriéndose sobre su piel. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que Len le había autorizado de abrirlos.

—Rin, ¿no me escuchaste?—Insistió—, puedes abrir tus ojos.

—No, no lo haré—replicó ella, apretando más sus párpados. El rubio ladeó su cabeza, confundido—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? No va a pasar nada malo. Si no quieres lo que te acabo de dar, puedes rechazarlo. No quiero obligarte a nada, Rin. Anda, abre los ojos.

—Tengo miedo de que, si los abro, todo será un muy buen sueño—el rubio pestañeó, asimilando las ideas tan extrañas que pasaban por su cabeza en un momento como aquél. Sonrió, recordando que _todos somos tontos en el amor_—. No quiero despertarme en mi cama, en el ático, con Kyoko gritándome que-

—Rin, Kyoko ya no está. Ni ella, ni Neru, ni Teto. Ya no hay nadie más que quiera herirte aquí, querida. Anda, abre los ojos. Déjame brindarte esa confianza—ella obedeció al cabo de unos segundos de contradicción y contuvo sus hipidos al admirar la joya que rodeaba que dedo al corazón—. Rin Kasane, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—Susurró Len cerca de su oído. Rin sollozó aún más, hundiendo su frente en su cuello.

—Como te odio—musitó entre sus lágrimas—, te odio por sacar mi parte más débil y vergonzosa…

—Yo también te amo, querida. Y, que solo muestres esta parte de ti para mí me hace sentir muy feliz. Te amo, Rin. Eres una de las personas que más me importan en este mundo… Nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré. Yo también te amo. Y, ah… Espero que tus fans no intenten asesinarme antes de la boda.

—Yo confío en ellas. Sé que quieren lo mejor para mí… Además, somos una pareja popular, Rin. Estaremos bien, te lo aseguro.

* * *

><p>Anduvieron suavemente por aquel sendero triste entre lápidas frías y empolvadas. La pequeña comitiva que le acompañaba le seguía fielmente, en silencio, respetando el semblante decaído de la mujer. Una de las más pequeñas no entendía, no podía comprender qué sucedía precisamente.<p>

—Ésta es—se detuvo Rin repentinamente, parándose rígidamente delante de una de las lápidas, algo descuidada—, la tumba de papá.

Un mutismo inundó a las tres criaturas que le pisaban los talones a la figura delicada de Rin, estática en frente del grisáceo fragmento de cemento donde descansaba el cuerpo de una de las personas más especiales para ella, y pronto sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus rodillas le fallaron y se postró rápidamente, cediendo ante el peso de su propio cuerpo. Las gemelas albinas, quienes alcanzaban ya los tiernos doce años de edad, rodearon a la rubia mayor. Leti apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras Tia acomodaba sobre su regazo a la más pequeñas de las tres, a Neon Asakawa, la linda hija biológica de tres años de Rin y Len.

—Mami—Neon acarició la nariz de Rin y sus mejillas, con sus inocentes orbes confundidos por no saber qué le sucedía a su madre—, no llores.

—Él fue un buen papá, mamá—murmuró Leti, aferrándose a un brazo se Rin. Ella estiró sus brazos y abrazó a las tres fuertemente, reprimiéndose por mostrarse tan débil ante sus hijas. Pronto las lágrimas desaparecieron y una sonrisa tranquila, calmada por el afecto de las otras tres, adornó su rostro—. El abuelo fue una persona grandiosa, ¿cierto?

—Sí lo fue—dijo Rin, orgullosa por los recuerdos que su progenitor le había dejado—, y su abuela también, aunque no pueda recordarles tan bien. Neon-chan, saluda a los abuelos. Aunque están dormidos ahí bajo, ellos saben que estás aquí. Diles que les quieres mucho, ¿sí?

—¡Hola!—Exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente. Neon era una niña obediente y fiel, muy apegada a sus padres y hermanas mayores, y no dudaba en acatar ninguna petición—. Abuelos, ¡los quiero mucho! Despierten pronto. Neon-chan quiere jugar con ustedes.

—Los abuelos no pueden despertar, Neon-chan—tomó la palabra Tia, reposando un ramo de flores sobre la piedra—. Ellos… están en un lugar lejano. A pesar de que sus cuerpos descansan aquí, sus espíritus han viajado a otra parte. A un lugar mucho más lindo. ¿Comprendes?

La más chiquita asintió, pero ninguna de las mayores creyó completamente que hubiese entendido totalmente. Rin besó la coronilla de su hija más pequeña, sonriendo ante la dulce expresión de la infanta, y plantó un beso en la frente de Leti y en la mejilla de Tia. Cómo adoraba a su familia, a cada uno de sus integrantes.

El llanto de un bebé despertó a las cuatro Asakawa de su trance. Rin se puso de pie de inmediato, cuidando que Neon quedase en los brazos seguros de sus gemelas, y se apresuró de vuelta al sendero, por donde andaba su querido esposo con su lindo hijo de once meses. Len sonrió al ver a Rin corriendo hacia ellos, preocupada por haber reconocido los sollozos del bebé, y alzó su mano para detenerle.

—Puedo controlarlo. Soy su padre… No te preocupes.

—P-Pero…

—Rin, cálmate. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Con mi vida—reprochó de inmediato—, pero no me fío de tus interpretaciones sobre los llantos de Neon u Oliver. Dame a Oliver.

—Ah, qué exagerada. Solo confundí lo que quería una vez. Y no. Hoy en mi día con Oliver, así que retrocede—Leti y Tia descendieron de la baja colina donde se hallaban las tumbas de sus abuelos, abrazando a una animada Neon, y se reunieron con sus padres.

—Papá, tienes que saludar a los abuelos. ¡Rápido!—Len, aún sin soltar al bebé de sus brazos, siguió a sus hijas por el camino, para la desdicha de Rin. La joven mamá continuaba pidiéndole que soltase al niño y se lo diese, a pesar de que ya no lloraba, pero él no escuchaba. Leti y Tia rieron por lo bajo, divertidas por las actitudes tan infantiles de sus padres. Neon pidió que le depositaran en el suelo y, tomando las finas manos de sus hermanas, caminó en el medio de ellas, riéndose de los insectos que veían en la trayectoria.

Después de presentar sus respetos a los padres de Rin, contaron historias e hicieron súplicas por la felicidad de la pequeña familia. Las horas pasaron y cayó la tarde. Len suspiró y se puso de pie primero, indicándole a Leti y a Tia que se llevaran a Oliver y a Neon con ellas, pues necesitaba conversar a solas con su madre y sus padres. Rin encontró muy rara aquella petición, sabiendo lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Len, pero no quiso comentar nada. Atendiendo a lo que él planeaba, sonrió.

—Quiero darles las gracias por haber traído a la vida a la persona que le entrega sentido a la mía—empezó, tomando la mano de Rin entre las suyas, besando sus nudillos con un cariño tremendo y abrumador—. Gracias por haber permitido que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, se entrelazaran firmemente, y volviesen siempre a juntarse aun cuando nos separaron tantas cosas; porque estoy seguro de que ustedes, desde allá arriba, intercedieron para que nuestros finales fueran felices. Por ustedes conocí a la Cenicienta más peculiar, más extravagante e ingenua.

—Tomaré todo lo que dices por cumplidos, cariño—respondió ella—. ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Len?

—A prometerles a tus padres, Rin, que te protegeré por el resto de mi vida. Que nunca te dejaré sola otra vez y que no permitiré que sufras por culpa de los demás. Y, si los tiempos se ponen difíciles y se complican, permaneceré a tu lado, apoyándote. No quiero que jamás te vuelvas a sentir sola. Estaré siempre ahí para ti.

—Yo también me quedaré a tu lado—dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho—. Sin importar qué, sabes que lo haré. A pesar de que estés ocupado con tus compromisos o estés corto de tiempo para nosotros, te seguiremos recibiendo con la misma calidez de siempre.

—Sigamos cuidando de nuestros hijos juntos—Len besó su frente, sus mejillas y su nariz, y ambos sonrieron cuando conectaron sus ojos—. Ven, tenemos que volver con ellos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Vamos a comer helados!—Gritó Leti, escalando la colina de grama—, ¡vamos al parque de diversiones! ¡Hay que aprovechar el día libre de papá!

—¡Leti, por ahí no, tus zapatos se llenarán de barro!—Rin corrió hasta su hija y ambas se resbalaron a causa del lodo, manchándose los zapatos y las partes posteriores de sus pantalones—. ¡Oh Dios, no puede ser!

—¡Ah, esta familia es de locos!—Exclamó Tia al bajarse del auto, después de asegurar a Oliver y a Neon en sus asientos, viendo a su madre y gemela riéndose en el lodo. Len bajó también y compartió su expresión incrédula.

* * *

><p>Las últimas notas eran movidas y contagiosas, y las dos jóvenes no podían evitar bailar al ritmo alegre de la canción. Les observaba, fascinada por el gozo reflejado en los rostros de Leti y Tia. Definitivamente, ellas eran las fanáticas número uno de Len.<p>

_Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti,_

_mi corazón ha tenido problemas desde entonces._

_y sé que esto no terminará._

Rin tarareó con la letra, cerrando sus ojos al oír a Len cantar con su alma, cerrando el concierto con aquella pasión que tanto le caracterizaba. El público gritaba y aclamaba, se divertía y compartía con Len, y, viendo la sonrisa de tantos en aquel estadio, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Len adoraba su trabajo y adoraba a sus fans. Aquél era el último de la gira por Asia, antes de que partiese a América, y Rin sintió nostalgia al pensar en los días donde Len se ausentaría. Pero recobraba su semblante feliz cuando recordaba que no estaría sola: que tendría a cuatro niños haciéndole reír, aguardando junto a ella el retorno de su padre.

_Yo no soy demasiado bueno,_

_alguien más fuerte te quedaría bien._

_Pero aún así no puedo dejar de mirarte._

La rubia empezó a revivir cada uno de los momentos tan importantes de su vida, a partir de los recuerdos que aún conservaba, y admiró hasta el más miserable detalle de su trayectoria por ese mundo. Los buenos momentos, los malos momentos, los más difíciles y complicados, los más felices y memorables, todo se rebobinaba en su mente. Ella se acercó a sus hijas, que reían al ver a su padre interactuar con sus admiradoras, que gritaban la letra de la canción a todo pulmón.

_Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti,_

_ahora el ritmo de mi corazón está cantando._

_¿Sabes que esto nunca terminará?_

Rin escuchó la última línea de la canción y el aullido de la multitud explotó cuando Len se inclinaba, agradeciendo a todos los presentes por su asistencia, y se despedía con emoción, pidiéndoles apoyo para su viaje a América. Las fanáticas continuaron con su ruido ensordecedor, muestra infalible de su soporte incondicional. Cuando se regresaba, Rin pensó en todas las maravillas que Len había traído a su vida, y sonrió enormemente.

_Finalmente..._

—¡Fue fabuloso, papá! ¡El mejor de todos!—Gritó Leti cuando corría a él tras bambalinas—. ¡Qué genial fue el cierre con Discotheque Love! ¡Deberías haberlo visto desde nuestros puestos!

—¡Felicidades! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Fue todo un éxito!

Len abrió sus brazos cuando la distinguió un poco más atrás de sus hijas. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, hundiéndose en aquel tacto que tanto le fascinaba, y ambos compartieron un fugaz beso, esperando que las gemelas no comenzaran con el melodrama sobre las muestras de afecto en público.

Rin dejó que Len entrelazara sus manos y se retiraron a los camerinos, conversando sobre el futuro y los sueños que aún quedaban por cumplir. Leti empujó el coche donde traían a Oliver y Rin admiró cómo Len sostenía a Neon con su brazo libre. Tia se asió del brazo de su madre y empezó a saltar de la emoción.

_Finalmente, Cenicienta ha conseguido al Romeo de su final feliz._

FIN

* * *

><p><em>¡Y colorín colorado, el cuente se ha acabado!<em>

_LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO MI TARDANZA, PERO ESTUVE OCUPADA CON EL COLEGIO,_

_¿LES GUSTÓ?_

_ESPERO QUE SÍ. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIGNIFICADO MUCHO PARA MÍ..._

_HA SIDO TODO UN PLACER HABER COMPARTIDO TANTO CON USTEDES GRACIAS A ELLA._

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO DURANTE SU DESARROLLO. ¡GRACIAS!_

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR HASTA AQUÍ!_

_LAS QUIERO UN MONTÓN._

_SUS REVIEWS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, ME DAN GANAS DE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO._

_GRACIAS POR TODO..._

_¡NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO EN MIS OTROS FANFICS!_

_UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO,_

_CON AMOR,_

_JESS._


End file.
